<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes, The Sky Is Meant To Be Reached. (It's Never) by KainCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627644">Sometimes, The Sky Is Meant To Be Reached. (It's Never)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainCrow/pseuds/KainCrow'>KainCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Verses Of Random Plot Bunny Outbreaks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Series of One Shots, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainCrow/pseuds/KainCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawahira does not like humans. Sun, Moon and Stars rises and falls. Seasons come and go. And as surely as this planet would surely turn until it inevitably turns inhabitable one day- Kawahira does NOT like humans, unlike Sepira who adored the younger race's failures and mistakes and its general miserable existences, who had turned her back from her own people and choose humanity- or other Earthlings who had watched the little beasties with bemused tolerance, or generic indifference.</p><p>...That- unfortunately does not translate to immunity of the Sky Attraction, from Sky Flame which is oh-so-powerful, alluring and pure- the likes of which he had only ever felt from the greatest of Skies of his own people- which happen to belongs to a tiny, little human that looks far too familiar for some reason..</p><p>Series of Oneshots in an AU, mostly from Kawahira's POV with interludes from other POVs. Not chronologically written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Checker Face | Kawahira &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Verses Of Random Plot Bunny Outbreaks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE BEGINNING, AND THE LIMBO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is first of many fics that I will be slowly uploading after many, many debates against myself, from over a decade old external HD and notebooks.. Which need to be typed/edited/revised before posting. Hopefully some people will enjoy them at home in this trying time, regardless of my writing skill level..</p><p>As I am among fortunate few who is still working, for all that most of the public offices/shops closed multiple times in the country I reside due to Covid19- updates are going to be slow. Anyway, be safe, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawahira. Travel among the stars, arrival at the Earth- and the stagnation, the limbo he fall to over many millennia- despite his Mist Flame blazing on.</p><p>(And three skies he vividly remembered- an elder-turned-mother, A friend-turned-enemy, a ward-turned-grandson)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingling with humanity is.. Unfortunate, but necessary. Kawahira had learned over the centuries that he hadn't dealt with complete isolation well, and walking among the humanity as a Mist of his calibre is a simple matter.</p>
<p>The problem, is always the in-between period after the Tri-Ni-Sette had been passed away to new holders. Mare Ring never had proper chosen wielder- so with every new holder, it was a headache and a half to check if it was even remotely compatible- compatible enough to form a minor connection to provide an anchor, but definitely <i>NOT</i> compatible enough to have any uncontrolled access to its more- mind-breaking effects. Vongola- was a choice heavily influenced by his own vindictiveness for Sepira's adoration of it's leader, along with the artifacts themselves firmly latching onto a bloodline of all things.. And if Kawahira had looked other way when the Mist had gone insane and twisted that little organisation unrecognisable from its origin after- well, it was all for good of this planet. His workload was significantly lighter for not requiring to always keeping an eye on at least one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. </p>
<p>He was born in a small settlement, during the Golden Age of his people- The Earthlings were numerous, and he met greatest of Skies and greatest of elements of the Skies of his people as a child. He was a young man when their planet had finally gave itself away to the gravity, finally sinking into the Sun of the system it used to be- and the sacrifice of many Skies and their Courts, securing safety of their people- to allow them to travel away.. They had all scattered, each group directed by different skies- that if they found a good settlement, they would surely notify another, right...?</p>
<p>Of course, it did not happen. Centuries of travel among the stars taught that to Kawahira. And their group's fate had not been kind, their leader- their Sky- perishing, over-exerting himself in order to protect them from an unexpected meteorite. Kawahira- somehow- had become their leader after the Sky and the Court had perished, which was unnatural for their people, the Earthlings. A Mist like himself wasn't usually suited for the leadership position, even if he was a Great Mist- and it was even more- <i>unusual</i>, combined with the fact their group still had a few skies- one of them even considered a Great Sky, but she had refused leadership on ground that she was old, ancient even.. Another century of drifting among the stars, careful planning and keeping his people safe- gathering supplies and making sure they had enough for all of them to live comfortably- Kawahira was exhausted, the responsibility taking toll on him, and everyone in their group knew. They had a life there, younger children among them even carefree and happy- comfortable, not knowing better.. But the older generations knew Kawahira had been taking liberties- using his Mist Flame to take supplies from the planets they passed by in their vessel, allowing them to bypass the need to stop and gain supplies, inspecting every planet passing by to mine the necessary chemicals for fuel, clothing, food and what not- Kawahira had known that if he had not done so, his group would have perished.. He was fiercely protective of his own, and his people were- worried, that he would die for them, just like their previous leader, the Great Sky and his Court had done-</p>
<p>Sepira- was a young Sky then, of a great linage of the Seers- and she was the one who stepped up, announcing to all that she had a vision that could guide them to a suitable, habitable planet- She was not a Great Sky, and it had showed.. Kawahira- had ceded the leadership to her, yet to this day, Kawahira didn't know if it had not been a mistake, the beginning of the end... She was kind. She was a Sky, and everything that was implied by her Flames- understanding, accepting, open and-... He had fallen, and fallen <i>hard.</i> The heavy weight on his shoulder, finally lifting- Their Great Sky, an Elder of his own had warned him, but he hadn't exactly heed her warning.. The Great Sky could pull multiple Elements, even multiple of Great Elements- but Great Element cannot be contained by a Sky any less than a Great Sky. No, Greater Elements were- too deep, too pure, too strong- too far from normal standard Flames, <i>too different-</i> that they can't be contained by normal Skies who were- seemingly all-encompassing, but had their limits.. ...Kawahira heard, but- did NOT understand, back then..</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>'...Are you alright, Little Mist? You look exhausted.'<br/>
'No, Elder- I am fine.. I still need to get more fuels if we are to travel faster next three decades-'<br/>
'Tsk,'</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A sound of disapproval, shake of her head- yet a kind, almost-plea like chiding-</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>'You need to stop listening to that girl too much, Kawahira- she will bring us to a new planet to settle, yes- but I am not so sure.. ...She is not a Great Sky, child- and she will never be able to become your Sky..'<br/>
'I know, Elder- and I do not care.. I only care for our people's happiness and safety- it is my duty and responsibility to protect my people.'<br/>
'...Always too old and wise beyond your age.. We made you sacrifice far too much for our sakes- barely a few millennia old of a Great Mist, and you sound like the honored Elders of the old council...'</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>A beat, then,</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>'...Little Mist?'<br/>
'Yes, Elder?'<br/>
'I know you idolise those who sacrificed themselves to give us a chance to live, to travel to find a new place to live.. But do not sacrifice yourself for us, alright..? You should live for us, never die for us.'<br/>
'....That's a cruel demand you make to me, Elder..'<br/>
'Consider it a wish from a selfish elder.. I wish I am wrong, but this bloodline gift of mine-... ..Never mind.. It's apparently not time for me to talk of it, but.. Live for us, Little Mist?'<br/>
'...I will, Elder mine.'</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Arriving at the Earth was.. Anticlimactic. Kawahira did not notice the warning signs, then.. During the journey- some of the people had approached him, asking if Sepira was going to be their new leader then on- and.. There was always things that took his attention, took priority. Sepira was pushing them too fast, too hard, and Kawahira had been in a hurry to gather supplies to support her planned schedule, than to sooth their worries and answer their questions.. Kawahira now could see that, how Greater Elements and older generations seemed disapproving, almost- worried, or unhappy back then- and.. Perhaps, even as expected- within first two centuries, one by one- older generations scattered, some leaving back among the stars in groups, some just- leaving their new settlement and making home in different part of the planet.. Kawahira- always had been heartbroken to see another go, yet.. Sepira had been- kind, assuring him that it will be all alright, her warm, deceptively kind Sky Flame muddling his senses, blinding him..</p>
<p>Oh, Kawahira KNEW Sepira actually DID think all that, always so self-assured in her sight, her bloodline- that she knew the best for all- and.. By the time Kawahira actually saw past her self-confidence and warmth of her Sky Flame.. He was standing among less than fifty of his people, in ruin of their new settlement that was ruined by time and lack of care, rather than actual damage.. And only then, he had understood the warnings from the Greater Sky that he did not understand almost two millions of years ago. Looking at her who assured him that all will be right, that each one of their people just had to spend their lives fueling the Planet with the Dying Will Flame to keep it stable- the absolute certainty in her eyes that she had everything planned, that she foresaw this outcome even before she had announced them that she had seen a hospitable planet and this was <i>for the best-</i> when there were less than fifty of them left.. That sacrifice of seven was <i>perfectly acceptable-</i> The madness in her eyes, finally making Kawahira actually <i>see</i> what she had been doing. That was why... Kawahira took the fourteen rings and seven pendants from Sepira's home one night, well-aware that his action was never foreseen- he would never forget her scream of outrage he had heard in just outskirt of the ruin of their settlement..</p>
<p>Kawahira had met her again after another millennia, one cold night, looking at the newest seven sacrifices from the humans. Depending on their strength, the sacrifices could last almost half a century, and for that, Kawahira couldn't care any less that he was an outcast among his people for harming humans- Sepira, never telling others know that it was HER creation that was supposed to kill THEIR PEOPLE to protect the <i>humans-</i> the hypocrisy making his skin crawl.. Others who had left the settlement- welcomed him, and for that alone Kawahira could stand against her and her Sky Flame's deceptive warmth.. ...Yet, she had gall to tell him that he was wrong to hurt humans. What right did she have, to protest that the humanity must be protected- when she planned to sacrifice her own people for the humanity? Was <i>that</i> not a greater betrayal?</p>
<p>...Or perhaps she was infuriated by the fact that it was her descendant among humans that held the Sky Pacifier, that just like herself, they trusted their visions to be absolute, and they gladly took it to themselves- perhaps it <i>burned</i> her, to know that her own teachings to her children trapped them to that cruel fate- that her teachings to trust their visions absolutely, became their death sentences.</p>
<p>Was it cruel of Kawahira? Yes.</p>
<p>Did Kawahira <i>care</i>? Absolutely <i><b>not.</b></i></p>
<p>And so began their dance of cat-and-mouse, Kawahira always a step or two ahead of her, keeping his plans vague and flexible, utterly impossible to be foreseen for her, because even Kawahira did not know what he would do- he did as many things as he could do as it struck his fancy, never allowing her to catch him in act- and it must have been <i>infuriating</i> for Sepira whose descendants willingly lied in her face to be cursed by Kawahira.. But in Kawahira's defense- she was the one who tried to sacrifice his people first. She choose humanity even before she could meet any of them, and.. Their people- the Earthlings, to her- were <i>nothing but sacrifices for the humans</i>, and that- was unacceptable.</p>
<p>
  <i>(Who cares if it was millions, billions of humans dead, in comparison to a few thousand Earthlings? She drove away those who would stand against her plan, she systematically sacrificed Kawahira's people for a race she had never once actually lay eyes upon for centuries in future. And she had <b>gall</b> to tell him that it was for the best!? The best, perhaps- but best for <b>WHOM</b>, and why did it matter to Kawahira that humanity was oh-so-precious existence for Sepira? His duty, his responsibility was to his own people, and she- made him a failure of a leader.. It was HE who ceded leadership to her. It was HE who </i>
  <b>LET</b>
  <i> her deceive him, oh-so-utterly-)</i>
</p>
<p>It BURNS him. His Mist Flame raging, the fury empowering him enough to evade Sepira and her visions for many millennia- his people lived and died, then his people's descendants lived and died, but his Flame kept him alive, his youthful appearance despite his age oh-so-obvious sign of the Great Element among his people- Great Elements lived until their Flames were extinguished, and unlike him, Sepira was a <i>mere</i> Sky who had wronged his people- a traitor, a betrayer- and so the remnants of his people's gratefulness and appreciation keeps his flame burning. and.. Even mixed with <i>humans</i>, his people's descendants held pieces of his people's. Some of them forgot their origins, some of them forgot their culture, their history, as the seasons had passed, <i>yet.</i> Yet, they were still what was left of <i>his</i>, and even if he <i>knows</i> they are not <i>his</i> any more- he couldn't help but continue to burn, continue on his own- to protect what little was left of his people, even if he <i>knew</i> that his people were long gone, long dead... So <i>what</i> if he took his rage on the humanity? Sepira chose them over her own people. And.. As- cruel and unfair as it was, for Sepira- it was the greatest punishment to her, to know, to see in her oh-so-absolute visions even when he proved multiple times over and over that they weren't so absolute- that he will, even centuries after her death, continue to make the <i>humanity</i> pay for her sins against Kawahira's people.</p>
<p>Was it unethical? <i>Yes.</i></p>
<p>Did Kawahira care? <i>No.</i></p>
<p>Giving away other two sets of seven rings to selected holders every generation was- a hassle. So, Kawahira was.. Reluctantly glad when one of the sets- now called the Vongola Rings, after the bloodline- had latched on a bloodline. If Kawahira had his suspicions about just whose bloodline <i>Giotto di Vongola</i> descended from- that was his own suspicion.</p>
<p><i>(No, not suspicion. Kawahira </i>knew<i> whose descendant Giotto was- after all, was Giotto not showing the clear signs of being a Great Sky? And there had been scarcely few of </i>those<i> among his people who had stayed on the Planet.. ...Kawahira still remembered the Elder Great Sky who died with a sad smile on her lips.. And he had been watching that bloodline for many Millennia..)</i></p>
<p>Giotto's Hyper Dying Will Mode was- hauntingly familiar- and his odd, all-too-knowing, understanding and awareness behind his eyes old beyond his age made him acutely aware of the fact that Giotto <i>knew</i> there were more unspoken about the rings that were gifted to him and his men. Giotto was- another issue. Sepira had finally tracked him down and threw hissy fit about 'targeting her beloved humans' specifically- <i>Had she always been so self-centred?</i> Kawahira- honestly had not noticed it before, far too busy focusing on survival of his people. That battle was practically last of Sepira, who was burnt out after the meaningless battle that she could not win against- she was a <i>mere</i> Sky, and he was a <i>Great Mist</i> after all- for all that Kawahira hated her, she was still one of his own and he never had it in him to end her life.. But what did her in was- the fact that Giotto had silently watched the battle from the sideline, the battle that began right after Giotto had accepted the rings that were offered to him from Kawahira, and-</p>
<p>
  <i>'-While I do not know the entire history between you, and him- I would rather take an openly offered poisoned chalice, than honeyed lies whispered in my ears.'</i>
</p>
<p>Giotto's guardians were- prevented from getting involved, by him- and they were all startled to hear their leader's words. Yet.. Kawahira was compelled to turn, and almost reflexively protested, back then-</p>
<p><i>'I'd <b>never</b> harm you, not even a hair!'</i><br/>
<i>'Grandfather, we both know that the rings carry curse,'</i></p>
<p>Giotto had calmly spoken, then, in front of disbelieving eyes of Sepira-</p>
<p><i>'Whether it is benign towards the chosen wearer or not is not an issue here, you ARE gifting me a set of cursed rings that are known to burn the thieves and unworthy alive.'</i><br/>
<i>'It's not like I decide who those artifacts choose!'</i><br/>
<i>'And my grandmother would be horrified to hear the beloved leader of her people had been reduced to- </i>THIS<i>,'</i></p>
<p>Giotto paused then, inclining his head slightly in respect and deference, his expression slightly thoughtful, then- with unexpected change in language of all things, spoke again-</p>
<p><i><b>'honored elder- may I and my companions be excused?'</b></i><br/>
<i><b>'You- may?'</b></i> Kawahira had stopped, and only then realised just which language they had conversed, and whirled around to shout at Giotto's back, which was rapidly retreating. <i>'...Wait a minute- you- how do you even know that language!? Your parents weren't even taught!'</i></p>
<p>...Looking back, Kawahira could appreciate Giotto's gall.. Especially, considering the fact that Kawahira wasn't his grandfather, but a <i>godfather</i> of Giotto's ANCESTOR. The Elder Great Sky had passed away, leaving a young sky daughter- and she had asked Kawahira to be her son's godfather after marrying a human man. Neither the mother of his godson nor his godson were Great Skies, but Giotto was one, descended from a Great Sky Earthling, despite of his diluted blood.. And one that knew enough of Mists and their tricks to know that Kawahira would play along the lie Giotto had spoken. Kawahira had barely met the child, had barely known that the child existed- Kawahira followed his bloodline even before, certainly- he was- an odd sort of godfather to entire family back then, a- patron god of sort even, who sometimes dropped by and checked on them every decade or two.. ..It was a wonder Giotto had even <i>remembered</i> Kawahira enough to lie about him so flawlessly without any hesitation, considering that last time Kawahira had appeared in front of Giotto, it was back when Giotto's parents were both alive, before Giotto was orphaned..</p>
<p>...Kawahira was pretty sure Giotto never did explain much about him to his guardians afterwards, much to most of their irritation and confusion, and in particular cases of that feisty Cloud and suspicious Mist, to their fury.. But that incident had broken something in Sepira's spirit, and- for all that Kawahira had beaten her, over and over- it was Giotto who had extinguished her fire, leaving her to be an empty shell which faded away in less than a decade. Giotto had invited him for a tea once Sepira had passed away, by sending a letter to one of Kawahira's safe houses, which- was ridiculous. How had he even known Sepira had passed away, or where one of Kawahira's safe houses was!? But Kawahira had gone, as he was invited- and in the cozy living room, filled with awkward, curious, or outright hostile guardians- Giotto had personally prepared and poured Kawahira a cup of coffee, and offered, his voice as serene as ever..</p>
<p>
  <i>'I thought you'd need a listening ear, considering that mad woman is finally dead,'</i>
</p>
<p>Giotto had remarked way too calmly, his eyes glinting with that odd sort of awareness that was typical for his bloodline-</p>
<p><i>'Or at least someone who know most of the story.'</i><br/>
<i>'...Do I want to know how </i>you<i> know about that?'</i></p>
<p>Kawahira- had sank into the seat, his voice wry, exhausted-</p>
<p><i>'You were young when you were orphaned, and neither of your parents were very interested in family history.'</i><br/>
<i>'Perhaps not- I wouldn't know, I barely remember them- my clearest memory of my childhood happen to be your visits,'</i></p>
<p>Giotto offered, his voice wry-</p>
<p>
  <i>'I was- a young, powerful and untrained Sky- My parents didn't know what to do with me. They were both Skies, but when a child Sky is born- and the said child is stronger than parents- one of two happens. The parents become fiercely protective of the child, should their flames compatible- and if not.. The parents would unconsciously perceive the child as threat and attempt to get rid of the competition.. I was lucky to be case of former, but their flames were far too weak to give me any focus.. My flame was stronger than theirs, and thus I was their superior- Age and experience did not matter. It was instinctual understanding of sort, and.. Honestly, if you didn't visit every few years, I would have been a nightmare to deal with,'</i>
</p>
<p>Giotto had freely admitted, inclining his head slightly, and sighing-</p>
<p>
  <i>'You are a Great Mist, an element that is strong enough to burn weak Skies who dare to contain you- The first time I saw you, I had known you are stronger than I.. And even if my parents couldn't answer my questions, the old journals and family heirlooms could.. I practically lived in my family library before my family manor burned, and that was how I knew to take a few of specific journals from the library before running that night,'</i>
</p>
<p>Giotto paused, and shrugged elegantly, making Kawahira quirk an eyebrow-</p>
<p><i>'Did you know that The Great Sky Elder- my ancestor- had left a journal specifically addressing her future descendant? She may not have been a Seer like that mad woman, but all Great Skies tend to develop a bloodline gift of sort- you know how that is, grandfather- and she left records of past events and some advises for her future descendants, about her bloodline gift and the Dying Will Flames..'</i><br/>
<i>'Don't compare your Bloodline Gift with that mad woman's- yours is far superior, an instinctual harmonisation with the World and the Planet itself, granting your family members a level of awareness of the world that is unparalleled,'</i></p>
<p>Kawahira deadpanned, his voice wry,</p>
<p><i>'And must you call me grandfather? I am not related to you by blood, and it is rather strange to hear someone addressing me by such title.'</i><br/>
<i>'Considering my ancestor considered you a son she never had, I believe it's appropriate- that's how I considered you for my entire life anyway,'</i></p>
<p>Giotto shrugged again, tilting his head slightly with almost amused smile-</p>
<p><i>'Or shall I just use titles my parents used, honorable Lord-?'</i><br/>
<i>'No, I was even more uncomfortable with how they addressed me and you know it,'</i></p>
<p>Kawahira snorted, his voice almost-amused, because-</p>
<p><i>'it had been a long time since I had been subjected to a proper Sky humor.. And you didn't invite me for a chitchat, Giotto di Vongola. Let's not pretend this is anything less than a business meeting- we are a Great Sky and a Great Mist, even if I am not one of yours- and it is unbecoming of us to pretend otherwise.'</i><br/>
<i>'...I just wished to confirm some facts- for one, the </i>rings-<i> They are the artifacts I read about in one of old journals, and I am one of the few who knows that contrary to common misconception, you are not the creator of the artifacts.. They were created by that mad woman, and meant to kill people who wear them- I want to know how benign you managed to make all the artifacts.. None of my guardians sensed any issues so far, and even my gift assures me that the rings are safe for us.. How? Some of the artifacts are still killing people, I know that- so why these, and not them?'</i><br/>
<i>'Your rings can function enough as an anchor and guidance point with ambient flames you radiate- technically, being flame active is all requirement to wear them without any side effects. Other set was meant for a fuel- She had meant to kill my people for sake of that particular set of artifacts every generation, for every few centuries- we have stronger flames than normal humans, and a Great element could fuel one of them for nearly a millennia, perhaps even longer.. Depends on how many humans are on this planet, really, but the point stands,'</i></p>
<p>Kawahira shrugged, his voice uncaring, and truly, he had not cared for it-</p>
<p><i>'She wanted to choose her sacrifices. I took that choice from her by forcefully taking those artifacts, and giving them to most logical choice.. She had horrible tendency to believe her bloodline gift to be absolute, and it infuriated her that someone thought otherwise- I was Guardian of my people, the leader- whose responsibility was to protect my own.. She was a fool to believe that I would let her sacrifice every single one of our kinds for her love of humanity. Honestly, we aren't even humans- why must we die for humans? Of course, these days- my people mingled with you humans, and these days our descendants are numerous enough.. All our descendants would have potential to awaken flames, but not all flame users have our blood..<br/>
And even worse, when she crafted the artifacts, there were less than fifty of us left. Seven strongest from us, every generations? We are long lived, and we do not marry or have children often- The artifacts would have drained one of our own every few centuries at most, in a century or two at least, and- We are long lived- we do not have children often.. We are considered old enough to be an adult when we hit first thousand years- that's, in human terms- it would have killed seven of us every three to five years. Fifty people wouldn't even have lasted long enough to have next generation..<br/>
The design is ingenious, using massive amount of the Flames to keep balance of the planet, to keep us all alive- and it's extremely efficient system too, so it's impossible for me to lower the total required flame drain, and I couldn't find any alternative solution.. So, so long as humans live in this planet, they have to endure a few of their own dying every five or six decades- maybe even seven, or eight decades- most humans die before they hit fifties or sixties anyway, so I don't see an issue.. And it's not like I go around cursing children, I mostly go after adults who would die after few decades anyway.'</i><br/>
<i>'....I see. Well.. There is no point in asking you to care more for humans, is there?'</i></p>
<p>Giotto had spoken- mostly to let his guardians know, and for that purpose- Kawahira had no issue helping a Great Sky a little, especially to make them keep those rings, really. His Sun was rather- unenthusiastic, learning that his GOD wasn't Giotto's- or that Kawahira was an alien from entirely different star- but mostly, they did end up with rather unbelievable knowledge that yes, there was an alien who was managing a system that is prolonging the life of the planet through human sacrifices of Dying Will Flame users every generation..<br/>
And if Kawahira had been personally there when Giotto left Italy for Japan after the foreseen betrayal, or suggested Namimori as a rather peaceful retirement town- where rather large number of the descendants of his people gathered over the centuries- well. That was something only he knew, and Giotto may have suspected, and- regardless of Giotto's retirement.. The Vongola Rings attached themselves to Ricardo's descendants without any issue, thankfully... And if Ricardo was rather- stunned, to see Kawahira nonchalantly visit him after he got the Rings from Giotto.. Or perhaps it was learning that the rings were part of that cursed Tri-Ni-Sette? Who knows. Kawahira had not cared enough to poke around in his head.. At least even as a Wrath, a rare dual-primary flame that consists of Storm and Sky- he was still smart enough to not to mention Kawahira's visit to Giotto's Mist.</p>
<p>Centuries down the line.. Kawahira was idly wasting time while nudging the Flame Technology's advancement here and there- Even the Earthlings of the old did not have ever-lasting source of energy separated from a living source- Dying Will Flame had to be generated by a sentient being. But humanity was, if nothing else, extremely creative, even if that trait earned both Kawahira's reluctant respect and utter disgust depending on the nature of the said creativity and utilisation of the techniques derived from such ingenuity.. Perhaps not any time soon, but maybe down a few more centuries or later, the humanity just may manage to find a replaceable source of energy to fuel Tri-Ni-Sette.. Kawahira had high hopes or two for future, one way or another.<br/>
When there were periods of the famine of strong Dying Will Flame users, Kawahira <i>had</i> taken a bit of extreme measures.. Mist Flame mind-fucking was one thing. A Great Mist determined to fuck with laws governing the world is entirely different subject matter. Really- he had zero regret in throwing Pacifiers at Luce and newest group of the sacrifices.. Mist Flame, so utterly determined to fool the world, deceiving the world itself that his flames were of different nature- was possible, even if was horribly cost-inefficient.. And he alone did have enough flames to fuel Mist Pacifier for close to a Millennia, by estimation. He couldn't do it often, and rarely ever managed to do it longer than a decade before falling sick- he once nearly managed to keep it up for two decades and nearly keeled over by himself- but it was a- stopgap measure of sort he sometimes had to take. Immortality granted to him by virtue of being a Great Element or not, Kawahira was acutely aware of the fact he really nearly died back then.. If it hadn't been Giotto of all people who found Kawahira at his shop-slash-home, and donated some of his Sky flames- practically alerting his guardians that something was amiss, and make them arrive to help as well.. Well..</p>
<p>...At least Giotto's guardians- all of them except Mist- were a lot more welcoming after Giotto assessed the situation and immediately started berating Kawahira for 'idiocy'.. And it was probably that was one generation Kawahira had it really easy, with Giotto and his Court volunteering to be cursed after discussing with their families. Really, Kawahira owed Giotto di Vongola quite a bit- taking Vongola Rings, later giving them up to suitable replacement anchor, and even giving Kawahira much needed reprieve from the Pacifiers.. ..Having cooperative Sacrifices had actually given him a chance to hand them some of bracelets that could allow them to take their adult forms when absolutely necessary at cost of extra drain on their Dying Will Flames..<br/>
If Kawahira had taken back the pacifiers well before Giotto and his Court had 'expired', and waited for another decade before new group of Arcobaleno was selected- again. that was his business, was it? ...Kawahira did admit to himself he was fond of Great Skies even if he never had a Sky himself.. And Giotto- was welcoming, accepting- and Kawahira had known that if it wasn't for his duty and responsibility- Kawahira would have fallen to Giotto's Sky..</p>
<p>Since Giotto's death, his life was- stagnant. Every generation, finding an acceptable holder of the Mare Ring- which, he handed over to Cervello mere two decades after Giotto's death- and that only left him with occasional monitoring of the Mare Rings and Vongola Rings, on top of managing the Pacifiers.. Rinse and repeat. Occasional nudging on Flame Technology advancement was also quite boring, even if Talbot sometimes sent him new research materials which had Kawahira perform an experiment or two on his behalf- Kawahira was quite skilled and knowledgeable, but he was not a scientist, and it couldn't hold his interest for centuries.</p>
<p>Looking back.. Kawahira was headstrong, set in his ways, yes- but he was old and experienced enough, and strong enough of adaptable Mist to admit that he had a type.. And probably he should have expected, that harmonisation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lions, and The Problems That Came With Them. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namimori is a peaceful town. Vongola existed for nearly ten generations. Timoteo has a son. Mare Ring is still under care of Cervello, newest Arcobaleno set is fine..</p><p>So why was Kawahira running around, busy, because of a single child what was born with a- problematic flame, again?</p><p>He can't ignore it, though, not after that one disaster of Inverted Flame who didn't even have Sky Flame, and this was Giotto's bloodline- Kawahira did owe Giotto a lot.</p><p>...Kawahira wonders if it was karma for cursing generations after generations of humans, but- Kawahira did not dwell on such ideas. <i>(It's a lie, even wondering about something like that. He doesn't believe in Karma. Or care about fairness or justice.)</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lions, and The Problems That Came With Them...<br/>Or, Birth of Sawada Iemitsu, Xanxus di Vongola and Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Kawahira.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birth of one Sawada Iemitsu was a lavishly grandiose affair. As firstborn son of the old line of Sawada Ieyasu, the man who was prominently featured in local heroic folktales of Namimori, his birth was celebrated. His parents, however, was quite concerned a few years after. Having blond hair wasn't big issue- Sawada Ieyasu had been a blond and a Gaijin- a foreigner- after all.. But for some reason, their son was very insistent in 'finding himself', 'be a man', and 'see the land of his ancestor'- which translated into, somehow, becoming an exchange student in Italy. Worse, the child doesn't seem to make nice, good friends, which was an entirely different can of worms. Sawada family always had been friends with important members of the little community of the Namimori, but.. Their son just wasn't making any friends, he just had gaggle of admirers! How was he even tolerating that many followers without a single good friend who actually understood him?!</p><p>The issue was actually clear to Kawahira who silently dropped by and checked on them after a few years.</p><p>(He checked on them every time his Mist Tag alerted him that a new child was born in that bloodline. If his Mist Tag was designed to multiply and acted as tracker for every member of that bloodline, allowing him to tag all the bastards as well- well. Coincidentally, that was how he kept track of all his people's descendants, somewhat.. He was obsessive and he had issues, but who didn't, after a few thousand years of rather traumatic life?)</p><p>It was rare to see an inverted Sky Flame, and for one to born in Giotto's line.. The inevitably strong sky flame inherited by virtue of being born of that particular bloodline just made everything worse.</p><p>(When had Elder Great Sky's line became Giotto's line in his head? He wasn't so sure, but he wasn't against that change. Elder Great Sky who had probably suspected Sepira's nature, yet still allowed Kawahira to fall, to let them arrive in this planet- who did not take Kawahira away from Sepira- it was a sacrifice made for sake of his people. None could say he did not know of sacrifice- the trauma, fury, the very nature of his Mist Flame that could be almost mistaken for Cloud Flame for sheer intensity it raged- Kawahira is a Mist. He knew deception was part of life, is part of his life- the Great Mists tend to take the betrayals easiest, yet hardest- it hits them hard, for they trusted first, to be betrayed, and they never trust easily... Yet, they always know how to roll with betrayals, pain, suffering, loneliness and paranoia. Deception is necessary when you need to hide something. Lying comes naturally to them, and what Mist didn't know to hide the fragile, shattered pieces of their broken hearts? What mist didn't know how to hold together through their pain and loneliness? And everyone has tendency to think everyone else is just like them, so the Great Mists- in a way- always suspect hidden motives and ploys. ....That does not mean Kawahira love that Elder Great Sky any less, respect her any less- but.. That wound bled and rotted for eons, even her request for him to live for his people rather than die for them. Or maybe <b>especially</b> that particular request. On the other hand, Giotto was.. ..No, stop thinking about that, Kawahira. He wasn't <b>yours.</b>)</p><p>It is nature of a Sky to be accepting, welcoming, and offer the elements attracted a home- an anchor to the reality. In their long-life, and presence of the immortal Great Elements of the Earthlings- it was almost expected for a Great Element to find a Great Sky who could provide them an anchor to reality to remain remotely sane- or functional, at the very least.. No one really expected Great Elements to be 'sane' or 'normal', not really- the purity and strength of their flames would always make them outliers, not 'average'- but once, among the Earthlings.. Bonding and Harmonising was highly advisable. A Sky 'harmonised', and 'kept the elements together'- letting violent, otherwise incompatible or outright hazardous Elements to co-exist peacefully in their community. Skies kept different Skies in check, their 'harmonising' factor working even among themselves- the Earthlings had a wonderful community, Kawahira vaguely remembered.. Maybe he was idealising a civilisation long gone, but the fact remained- weaker elements ceded to the stronger elements, and stronger elements harmonised with the Skies, even if final choices were always the Sky's and the Element's. The Skies harmonised with each other to form larger group- and the Great Skies and Great Elements existed above them, all-accepting and all-encompassing Great Skies, keeping the all-powerful and all dominating Great Elements in check..</p><p>Kawahira is a Great Mist who never had a Great Sky, and he has no intention of finding himself a human Great Sky. His potential issues- or already existing- mental issues aside.. Bonding with a mortal? That's a heartbreak waiting to happen. He would either die to prolong the Great Sky's life, or die of heartbreak after losing his Great Sky. Kawahira is not exactly- mentally stable, hadn't been for a long time.. Destruction of his birth-planet, loss of the Great Sky who had been his leader- Becoming leader of his people, the centuries he spent worrying and fretting after all his people under his care- Trusting Sepira, and paying for his careless, thoughtless decisions.. Trauma after trauma, Kawahira is perfectly well-aware he is one of extreme outliers, even for a Great Element. The fact his flame is still blazing, burning- is testament of his will, just as much as how deeply he fall away from the 'average' people.. As well as a clear sign of his instability. Mist is.. Not meant to be blazing and stirring like Storm Flames or Cloud Flames. But- mental state affects flames, and he is far too strong of a Mist to develop Storm or Cloud secondary. That just means he defaults to typical Mist behaviors when he wants to do something reckless like a Storm or turn more stand-offish and seek freedom like a Cloud, which- left unexpressed, his suppressed desires just make him more mentally unstable for a Mist.<br/>
In retrospect, after his retirement, Giotto had been always kind enough to give him an excuse to leave crowded places, or just- drag him out randomly for a 'spar' of sort for some rampant destruction of local flora and landscape away from prying eyes. Great Skies are- caring and accepting like that, looking after Kawahira when he wasn't even one of Giotto's. Kawahira- may have never actually allowed Giotto to bond with him, Kawahira just <i>couldn't afford to-</i> but Giotto had still treated him like he was one of his.</p><p>That just made Giotto's death more painful, even if Kawahira had known that there was no point in trying to prolong the Great Sky's life any further. Giotto was last of his Court to die, by virtue of sheer determination and unwillingness to let one of his Court suffer for his death.. Deamon Spade not withstanding. Even as a human, he was enough of Earthling for his lifespan to be affected by his Flame.. Even when Giotto had passed away at age of ninty-odd years, practically ancient for that time period, for humans- his Cloud, Alaude, perishing just a year before Giotto had.. He didn't exactly look any older than in his thirties. Maybe it had been- callous of Kawahira, to not to grant Giotto's last wish in his deathbed, but..</p><p><i>'...Grandfather?'<br/>
'...Mm-hm?'<br/>
'Call me grandson, please? I won't get to ask again, I don't think..'<br/>
'....'</i> A moment of silence as Kawahira contemplated the request- it would have been rude to not even give consideration, right? But his answer remained flat and unchanged, despite his short contemplation, <i>'No.'<br/>
'Well, I tried, and I know it was a selfish request.'</i> Giotto's smile had been painfully kind with complete understanding and acceptance. (Well, it was rather painful for Kawahira to see that perfectly kind and warm smile.) <i>'Well, at least you get to see me pretty and handsome than wrinkled and old like others.. ...I hope you will find someone who is capable to offer you a home in future, grandfather.'</i></p><p>Still.. Inverted Flames, always had been- a problematic issue. Called Inverted officially by the Earthlings of old- and more commonly, <i>twisted-</i> It was a name given to those whose flames expressed itself in less typical manners. He would be mistaken for an Inverted Mist by flame sense alone these days, regardless of his typical Mist behaviors. Fon, the current Storm Arcobaleno was one example of the rare, stable inverted storms- Rather than obsessive and aggressive, all-consuming viciousness- he was aptly called the 'Eye of Storm', calm, peaceful- passive aggressive- yet still devastating when he deigned to show his power.. And as a clear sign of his 'inverted' nature, his Storm Flame was uncharacteristically still, swirling lazily curling around Fon like a whirlpool in slow motion. Contrary to majority of the Mafia's belief, or even Arcobaleno's- Skull de Mort was not inverted. He just had extremely long fuse for a Cloud, and his territory was his 'showmanship'- failure or messy, it did not matter to Skull de Mort, so long as the goals of his 'showmanship' was met perfectly. Reborn and Colonnello would be quite indignant if they learned most of Skull de Mort's theatrical actions were aimed at them to 'relax a bit you idiots, you are all far too tense for my taste', in words Kawahira lifted up from Skull de Mort's head. As if to prove Skull de Mort's 'actually typical Cloud' behavior, his flame was freely propagating and looming around him in Kawahira's senses.<br/>
All-in-all, unless one could actually sense flames, it was hard to figure out which was which, and those born with inverted flames rarely reached their adulthood unless they were stable, so it wasn't that big of an issue, even-<br/>
<i>(Nope, Kawahira ignored that one time an inverted Sun who used to contain all her warmth, lost her temper for the final time when her grandson was murdered, resulting a- sort of Sun Flame Bomb that activated things uncontrollably.. And sank the Atlantis by initiating a large tectonic movement- as in an Earthquake of unprecedented scale caused by the Flames.)</i></p><p>Inverted Skies, however...</p><p>Sky flames harmonised, soothed the rough edges of the flame that came in contact, with the flames that had formed those rough-edges taken back and strengthening the Sky- it was sort of give-and-take relationship that most were unaware of, and the true nature of the Sky Attraction. That was also a reason why Kawahira liked Giotto's bloodline- The Hyper Intuition, unconscious, instinctual harmonisation with the World, the Planet- meant that the entire bloodline was constantly boosting the Planet itself and smoothed the flow of natural energies, however insignificant or little, the Vongola Rings and Tri-Ni-Sette not withstanding. However, with many variations inverted Skies could take- not soothing but ruffling the rough edges, making them bleed and hurt the elements- or give-and-give, not taking the rough edges but just adding the sky flame to add, which would drain the Sky constantly.. There was one case Kawahira remembered, one that not only took from the rough edges, but took the rough edges harshly enough that it formed more rough edges on elements to prey upon.. Of three given examples, first turned every elements around her suicidal. Second was a sacrifice and martyr, that man.. And last had his elements slavishly worshiping the ground he walked on, with the elements' self-confidences and self-respects utterly shattered and broken..</p><p>Sawada Iemitsu's Sky Flame was of more- insidious nature. It was evident in Kawahira's eyes.. When Sawada Iemitsu was mingling with his supposed peers in educational institute- (middle school, they called it-) Kawahira saw Sawada Iemitsu's Sky Flame smothering the edges of the flames of his 'admirers'. Smothering and plugging the holes and rough edges. <i>Not</i> actually soothing the rough edges and fixing the flow- no, Sawada Iemitsu's Sky Flames hid the symptoms, not treating underlying issues- and people went on and on around him gathering wounds in their flame unknowingly, life was perfect around Sawada Iemitsu- nothing is wrong, so why should they think upon philosophy or have to do something to relieve stress, or fix a heartbreak? And it would be just matter of not meeting Sawada Iemitsu for long enough, for that 'perfection' to be eroded, to be left with horrible untreated 'wounds' of the flame that they had never known existences of.. And Sawada Iemitsu's flame burned with admiration and deference from his followers..</p><p>Kawahira- <i>may</i> have nudged Sawada Iemitsu's path towards Timoteo di Vongola as a teenager exchange student in Italy. Iemitsu was a danger to the society, oblivious or not- and well.. In Kawahira's experience, the Flames tend to be reflection of that person's inner nature, expressed or not. It didn't necessarily mean the person was aware of the choices himself or herself was capable of making if it came down to that, or that the person was inherently bad- but it said a <i>lot</i> about Iemitsu's true nature for his Sky Flame to be so- utterly insidious, and.. Kawahira may have wanted him far, far away from the Namimori, where most of his people's descendants had gathered over the years. The best solution, in Kawahira's experience, for this kind of cases- was never placing the inverted element in a position to <i>make</i> that one choice which would lead to the self-realisation and self-discovery. Why would anyone even think he or she is capable of atrocities, if there is no need for such decisions? Everything is perfectly fine here, nothing to look past the veil of safety and normality. And Iemitsu's flame simulated an illusion of perfect life- Iemitsu would easily hooked by an idealistic point of view of life, whether it is actually realistic or not.</p><p>Even with Kawahira's timely applied solution, (timely, because- what was he going to do, remove Iemitsu as a kid from the family when he was younger? Kill him and done with it? If former, just <i>where</i> would have been safe to keep an inverted Sky child of such nature? Socialisation is an absolute necessity for a Sky's mental and flame health. And the latter...) Kawahira ended up spending next six years fixing the damage- six years as a student counselor and advisor in Namimori High School as soon as Iemitsu had left, to teach a generation of children who had never learned how to deal with stress and generic problems of life. ...He may have fumbled here and there with values of human society and Japanese cultural values there, and he probably had given less than appropriate advises for humans, but- at least all affected kids grew up to be functioning, productive members of the Namimori community? Some of more <i>aware</i> members of the community had actually reached out to him to learn just why generally distant local minor guardian deity of <i>'kami-sama'</i> was teaching in a High School. Like a Mortal. Like he did not have anything else better to do.</p><p>If Timoteo di Vongola was slightly hysterical to meet his mother Daniela having a tea time with a stranger the day after Iemitsu became part of the Vongola, who he had seen in a portrait from the Primo's private collection- and end up being introduced to the man as 'guardian of a few magical artifacts which happen to include the Vongola Rings', and a senior of Talbot.. Daniela had fun teasing her son, it had been such a long time since she managed to drop something as big as this on her child. Even Daniela was surprised to learn that the visit was actually about their newest member of CEDEF- because, that idiotic, brash, and theatrical civilian Sky with odd ruthless steak was from <i> the Primo's line?</i> Just- <i>what?</i> ..They are less surprised to hear just why Kawahira had practically dropped Iemitsu on Mafia rather than leaving him a civilian. Chances were, Iemitsu would never gain a single proper Guardian- a Guardian, harmonisation and bonding all implied proper give-and-take connection.. But Iemitsu would make excellent combatant and powerhouse, even a member of intelligence to ensure loyalty of those who held high-risk information. Furthermore, any ruthless decisions he make would be excused as his loyalty towards Vongola and blood- his inverted flame would ensure Iemitsu himself to believe he was righteous and loyal, his decisions justified.</p><p>All three of them agree to never mention exact nature of Iemitsu's Sky Flame again, not even to Iemitsu. Confronting one's soul and true nature is- not easily or lightly done, and- someone whose nature was as- ruthless and contrary as that? Not worth taking a risk. Better leave him unaware, to stay delusional enough believe in perfection of his own world- Iemitsu was showing signs of a Flame-Drunk, someone who was ruled by their own flame rather than having perfect control, making them see the world in distorted view.. While it was usually inadvisable to keep them in that way, in case of Iemitsu? It was invaluable in keeping him happy and thinking everything is perfect with his Sky Flame- A way to keep him incapable of realising actual nature of his twisted flame.. ...And as Daniela voiced in her typical, pragmatic view that she had developed as a Mafia Donna during WWII- Iemitsu was one hell of a way to ensure traitors would pay, one way or another. Perfect for CEDEF, really.</p><p>In Namimori, no one, not even Iemitsu's parents, were happy to learn what had been happening around Iemitsu and the effect of Iemitsu's Sky Flame. Or that Iemitsu joined mafia within two weeks of arriving at Italy willingly. At least, the flame-aware community and Earthling-aware community (which were two separate things in Namimori, even if flame-aware community thought Earthling-aware community wasn't Earthling-aware but Yokai-aware- because, they were oddly non-human in some cultures and actions, and if flames existed- why not supernatural beings? They even had someone they called 'local kami-sama', who- apparently hadn't aged a day for centuries, according to many locals who had been here for generations.) cooperate with each other to correct the damage. Children are heavily encouraged to forget and ignore Iemitsu. It burns a little for older generations to see the highly respected Sawada Family's reputation being utterly damaged- or erased, because of a single child, and even worse when Iemitsu's parents do not dare to try for another child. Beside the children, the ones who were most heavily affected by Iemitsu's Inverted Sky were his parents, and it takes years for Kawahira for their flames to be less- skittish, for lack of better words, in Kawahira's senses.</p><p>Life was peaceful once more afterwards, even if not everything was perfect or fixed.. ...Well, some of his students who found his brand of counselling (if functional, who cares if it's not average or typical of humans? Kawahira certainly didn't.) unique and to their taste, sometimes visited him at his antique shop for years..</p><p>(There were questions why an antique shop owner had suddenly spent six years as a local school counselor. No local families let that line of questions go any further, no one wanted to see what local guardian deity would do if he was pushed. There were- <i>records-</i> of people suffering sudden memory loses, disappearing and reappearing at distant land without no memory of how one had traveled so far, losing conscious and found days after with no memory of what had happened for days, some of their genders suddenly changed for a month or longer, the offenders sometimes entirely forgetting who they are and believing themselves to be entirely different people, and-..<br/>
No. Just no.<br/>
No one wants to deal with anger of a local guardian deity who was suspected to be a nine-tailed Kitsune by locals, or some kind of supernatural being that seemed to be extremely strong Mist Flame user for Mafia. No one who know of that particular deity masquerading as a mortal shopkeeper is even surprised when the said shop is sometimes watched by an old lady who insists being Kawahira's grandmother and giving away small treats for children of specific families who were clearly favored by said deity. Or an older man who insists being Kawahira's father and sometimes go after local hooligans for a hell of scolding to re-think of their life choices. Local folktale of Sawada Ieyasu clearly states that the local deity liked pulling minor tricks here and there but is generally benign unless pushed, so- they all just politely look other way.<br/>
Kawahira just finds all their reactions amusing, and sometimes touched when one of his people's descendants politely invite him over for a tea, or a meal- small talks are nice. Being thanked for always watching after them- is all validation Kawahira needs for staying alive for his people.. And maybe tad a bit feel guiltier, because he made so many mistakes over the years.. Deception is his game, his life- but.. That just means he can properly appreciate blunt, warm and kind honest affections and gratefulness more, knowing how rare such things were in this harsh world.)</p><p>And- some of the children he offered advises- grow up to became newest members of Earthling-aware or Flame-aware communities of the Namimori. Being around powerful flames tend to make latent go active, and- concealing his nature or not, Kawahira had to use some of his skills as a Great Mist to make sure the poor younglings who got blasted by inverted Sky Flames were fine- who knew if some of that insidious flame had clung to the children and affected them in unsuspecting manners? He was ruthless, cruel, pragmatic- but Kawahira wasn't without heart, and these children were innocent.. Mostly. It's not that he wouldn't harm them at all if it comes down to that, but- well, they are mostly his people's descendants, mixed human-bloods or not.. And even if they were new to Namimori- their friends in Namimori were his people's descendants. If Kawahira could afford to keep his people's descendants happy, he did.. If he could.</p><p>Really, over the years, Namimori gathered many powerful bloodlines- not only from his people, but the flame-users who survived long enough to be 'retired' were added steadily, adding the gene-pool. It was a miracle Kawahira had not had to choose one of Namimori's residents as a member of Arcobaleno yet.. Kawahira chalked it off as a virtue of being 'retirement town', which meant that most of its locals never found strong enough cause to go 'active'.<br/>
<i>(Or rather, that was part of the many ways Kawahira kept remnants of his people safe. He knew himself, he would not hesitate to sacrifice one of Namimori's residents if they were one of the Strongest Seven, but.. It was going to hurt himself. Sacrifices had to be made, he knew that far too well.. Also- On top of the issue of Tri-Ni-Sette, the Vindice was- not calculated, or planned.. But so long as they did not know of a large flame-aware flame-latent community outside the Mafia, well. It helped the Vindice did not know his face, too..)</i></p><p>If Kawahira had Checker Face mask and Iron Hat on display at his antique shop with a plaque stating 'Not For Sale' for centuries.. Well, <i>Mist humor.</i> Just as Sepira had never managed to find him for many millennia- it amuses Kawahira to know that those who wished him harm (justified or not) were practically turning every grain of sand to find him, just at- all sort of wrong places.. Barking at entirely wrong trees. Admitting that it is justified for them to want retribution is entirely different from willingness to let them have their vengeance, after all. One Wrong and One Right does not balance anything, but- Kawahira is a Mist. Deception is his nature and he takes pleasures on that.. ..And really, being buttered up and put on pedestals for ages as the <i><b>World's Strongest</b></i> of their generations- not a single Arcobaleno, ex-member or not, was exactly humble, or thought to spread information about their circumstances- as in, how they got cursed, to generic population. Really, how many years had it been since the first Vindice- Bermuda- survived past the 'expiry date' of an Arcobaleno set? And to this day, there wasn't world-wide witch hunt against 'The Man With Iron Hat'- or 'Checker Face'.</p><p>Of course, it would be simple matter of getting a new guise for Kawahira, or think up a new way to trick flame users of right strength- but the idea is valid. Just people knowing that there's this flame-draining cursed set of pendants, would be an inconvenience for Kawahira. Still- other than a stopgap measure of burning himself out, Kawahira's idea of 'extreme solution' in case he cannot find a viable candidate- is putting potentially powerful flame-latent people in life-threatening situations until he locates <i>someone</i> strong enough to keep the Pacifiers pacified for a generation, rinse and repeat for all seven. He will probably end up leaving trails of traumatised new flame-active civilian humans, but the point remains.. He wasn't above abducting all the candidates, force them into a great challenge of 'survival' against their unknown enemy to test their flame purity and compatibility- where he stars as the villain in question- and when they are bonded enough, he could just- dump those pendants on them. Or trick them to wearing them willingly to 'defeat him', even. Kawahira is a Mist, mind-fucking is his specialty.. He would think of <i>something,</i> but the point was- Vindice wasn't trying hard enough, not in Kawahira's point of view..</p><p>Heads would roll if the Vindice ever learned of exactly what Kawahira thought of them. Kawahira is sure the Vindice thinks they were doing absolutely everything to track down their hated enemy, the Man With Iron Hat- what with that Night Flame appearing, even- an entirely <i>new</i> type of flame Kawahira was previously unaware of, one Kawahira now believes to be a- sort of crystalisation of sheer desperation and willpower, after normal Dying Will Flame is completely drained and beyond the reach of their physical capacity... ..But, just how long Kawahira almost exclusively used Sepira's bloodline for Sky Arcobaleno again? Hello? That's the most obvious, easiest pattern to keep track of <i>right there.</i></p><p>Pride? What is that? Can you eat it? Silly humans, getting all big-headed and full of themselves because of some silly titles. Kawahira is a Great Mist, and even he doesn't believe he is perfect, or all-knowing, or all-powerful. He made mistakes and made wrong choices before- proof was right there with the fact Kawahira is the Last Earthling alive in this planet. Long lived or not, immortal or not. Kawahira is not infallible.</p><p>..That reminded Kawahira- he should go check on Skull de Mort again. Clouds were always problematic, highly valuing freedom and possessive of their 'territories'- or in his people's words, 'treasures'. It could be anything- actual land, objects, people- or even intangible things like fame, honor, duty- and this generation's Cloud was possessive of his showmanship, of well-performed acts that meet his goals.. And such an odd goals, too. Making his fans happy. Pulling off dangerous tricks that no one can. To show the world who the best stuntman in the world is... ..But even Kawahira had to admit Skull de Mort was a wonderful consummate actor and a great performer, one of the best non-mist conman he had ever seen in his long life. In a way- it was impressive how fast Skull de Mort had managed to adapt. He couldn't exactly perform for his fans anymore, sure.. But Kawahira knew a Great Cloud when he saw one, and- Chances are, Skull de Mort would survive past the expiry date of the current Arcobaleno set. Even among humans, a Great Cloud of Skull-de-Mort's calibre would be a near-immortal- he would, one day, die of old age, unlike Kawahira, but his propagating Cloud Flame would not let him die unless he wish to die- of wounds or illness, at least..</p><p>It was amusing past-time for Kawahira anyway. Skull de Mort had very odd ideas and had occasional tendency to aim his thoughts at 'Checker Face' whenever his baby-fied body caused an inconvenience. (His reasoning was solid- Kawahira is strong Mist enough that he could take a peek in their heads, the World's Strongest or not, whenever he wanted- just.. Unlike what Skull thought, Kawahira didn't have anything against them, so Kawahira wasn't exactly monitoring them 24/7 or did it all to mess with the Flame users. From Kawahira's end, at the very least, this was all business and no pleasure.. <i>Mostly.</i> Kawahira is a Mist and deception is his game, after all.) Chances were, Skull de Mort would never forgive him, but centuries down the line.. He just may become an acquaintance of a sort, and perhaps even a back-up Cloud if Kawahira promised him same benefits as Giotto and his Court was given before.. Unlikely, but Kawahira could hope, couldn't he? He of all people knew the loneliness of being long-lived among short-lived beings. ..Kawahira sub-ed as a part of Arcobaleno set when there hadn't been a strong enough Mist before. Sky spot being almost exclusively filled by a Giglio Nero- descendants of Sepira, the hardest spot to fill always had been a Cloud following the rarity of the flames after Sky, and followed by Mist, but Mist had Kawahira himself as a viable substitute..</p><p>Years after spending most of his time idly following the current Arcobaleno and Namimori's children, Kawahira would stare blankly at Wrath-flame wielding child called Xanxus di Vongola, who had just busted into Kawahira's tea time with Timoteo and Daniela, and then give the poor mostly-human with a few drops of Earthling blood (if at that) an unimpressed look until the man had wilted visibly under his gaze. Kawahira's Mist Tag did not lie, Xanxus wasn't Timoteo's son.<br/>
<i>(Whether he is a <b>Vongola</b> or not, however- was entirely different issue, which Kawahira did not bother to comment on, not with the said child's presence. Xanxus was a Vongola, from Ricardo's second son who lived a rather peaceful life away from all that bloody mess that was Ricardo's life.. This boy was practically a mini-Ricardo, just- a few generations after Ricardo's time.)</i><br/>
On the other hand- Daniela, again, had a rather enjoyable time fussing over her adorable grandson, all teeth and claws, like all cute large felines' cubs tend to be. Maybe not a Lion, and a Sky, Wrath or not, is not entirely solitary being- and not exactly a Cheetah or Puma or such, but- ah. Perhaps a Liger. The kid <i>is</i> a bastard son of a whore, literally, if what he lifted from Timoteo's head was right. And Vongola isn't pure human anyway, however diluted Earthling blood these days was in them.. One can rarely get more mongrel-like than what he is, Kawahira mused mentally. He knew he was probably being somewhat offensive there in delicate human sensibilities, but then.. ..He was not a human. He was probably missing major social and cultural values that humans considered important.. Or rather, never cared to learn enough for.</p><p>In case of Ricardo's second-coming of a child, however, he had gotten a crash-course in types of Sky Flames and their natures, on top of his own special flame, out of that single meeting. Skies all tend to be protective of their 'elements', certainly, but that could mean many things, after all. Daniela was more aggressive and conquering type of a Sky- perfect for war time, less perfect in peace time due to potentially ruffling feathers of allies, neutrals and hostiles. Timoteo was more of a-politicking type. More grand type of a- ruler, less hand-on, more of ideal and figurehead- but still a good Sky who helped the Vongola to settle in peace time quickly. He was no slouch on combat, but- For Timoteo, it was just not his preferred arena of choice. Enrico, Timoteo's first son was- confident. Self-assured at the moment. But, in the end.. All three of them- Timoteo, Daniela and Kawahira that was- agreed that Timoteo's children were 'untried' Skies who had not found their own way and rules.. It's not like any of them had found their guardians yet.</p><p>Kawahira wondered later, if only to himself- if that little Wrath-Sky had noticed how they all avoided talking about Iemitsu almost pointedly even after that little Wrath-Sky had mentioned him.. ..Children at that age were surprisingly perceptive, and chances were, the child had caught on that there was something the 'adults' weren't talking about.. Occasional, typical raging temper characteristic of the Wrath-Flame aside, flame types didn't actually affect intelligence or street-smart, and.. Well, that little Wrath-Sky had been a street-rat and son of a whore (literally, no less), he got to be perceptive. ...Kawahira may have visited little Wrath-Sky's father to give him a tongue-lashing after the said visit, but then.. Kawahira hadn't kept track of <i>all descendants of the Earthlings.</i> That's physically impossible- it had been many, many millennia, and just- how was he supposed to keep track of all of them? He had all of them tagged with his multiplying Mist Tags, sure.. But visiting thousands and thousands of them in every generation whenever new one was born? At most, Kawahira checked on them in every third or fourth generation outside Namimori.. Or fifth or sixth generation, in rare cases..</p><p>There were over a thousand of them in their group when they first escaped their home planet, in a single vessel, for their group.<br/>
There had been less than seven hundred when they arrived at Earth-<br/>
-More than 80% of their original members long dead, many of them having never seen outside the vessel..<br/>
Confined to a single vessel, some of the Earthlings sought out companionship more often, looking for warmth and closeness- and it had resulted in higher than normal birth rate for his people.. And they perished a lot faster too, losing their will to continue on faster than they normally would have, stuck in a single space vessel without any guarantee of freedom, of new planet to settle on..</p><p>Sepira- was their savior who had shown them the path to the Earth, who lead them to to the sunshine, wind and land, plants flourishing and bird songs enchanting their ears- Kawarhira blamed Sepira for many things, but leading their path to this planet wasn't one of them.. Just- her methods.<br/>
...And, just how many years ago did his people arrive again? Humans were barely evolving apes back then.. If humans recorded the history correctly, it was at least over five hundred thousand years ago- when Kawahira took first set of Sacrifices and made first Arcobaleno, they were still stuck in the Stone Age.. And it took many, many years and at least thirty generations of the Earthlings, for the members of their New Settlement to less than fifty, and for Sepira's creation of that cursed items happen...<br/>
....Kawahira had created the Mist Tag when he was still leader of his people, still travelling among the stars. The unexpected meteorite that took the Great Sky- who had been their group's first leader- and his Court- had not just killed them alone. Over sixty of their members were killed on impact, and at least a hundred, scattered- the impact of meteorite's hit breaking the vessel's surface and his people just- thrown out, to the dark, endless void, despite sacrifices of a Great Sky and his entire Court.. It was Kawahira's solid illusion that covered the giant hole on the vessel, it was Kawahira's Mist Flame that kept up barriers until the repair was complete- collapsing for many days after he was given confirmation that he could safely put the Mist Barrier down. For that, his people had anonymously made him their group's new leader, despite lack of his own input due to his unconsciousness. <i><b>..Never again,</b></i> Kawahira had thought upon waking up, and learned that no one was willing to accept his refusal to become their new leader. His Mist Tag was a way to assure him that he knew where all his people were at all times, back then.. ...The fact no one had consented and that he had never asked for permission was not very important to Kawahira. None of them ever sensed anything off, so why was he supposed to alert them of his Mist Tag? He is a Mist, not a <i>Sky.</i> They should have <i>expected</i> this kind of behaviors from a Mist.</p><p>Then- so many years passed, after their arrival.. Kawahira is sure he spent longer on this planet than on that vessel by now, he stopped keeping count ages ago.. And mentally, these days- Kawahira almost can see him standing in middle of thousands and thousands of strands of his Mist Tags, connecting him to all his people's descendants all around the Planet, and some who left the Earth- who are still travelling among the stars. It also means those who know what his Mist Tags are, can actually track him down- Kawahira made sure to tell those who wanted to leave this planet how to return. <i>(His people who learned of Kawahira's Mist Tag had most hilarious expressions. Some looked dumbfounded, some looked exasperated, some looked irritated- but mostly, there was that sort of bemused tolerance for a fussy motherhen of an overprotective guardian.. Kawahira knew he was one, and didn't care whether his wards wanted his protection or not.)</i><br/>
The point is, unless he left distinguishable mark on particular Mist Tag- like he had done to Giotto's and Sepira's- there was no way for him to actually notice one or two strands adding on his Mist Tags immediately, these days. He is a Great Mist, he was self-assured in his fine control and precise manipulation of the Mist Flame, on top of being creative- he could make a couple of Mist Clones who could do things for him, to be in more than a single place at once- but. Keeping an eye on thousands and thousands of people? ...Nope. His people- Earthlings- rarely married, and if they did, usually it was for love. Marriage is sacred for them.. And if they wanted a child, without marriage? They actually often stated in public- that they wanted a child- and another who may wanted a child for them as well as a partner in raising a child, or who was just willing to help for making child- would approach them with offers. Bastards were children born not of marriage, so in that sense- for Earthlings, it was actually rarer to find a child who wasn't a bastard- marriage itself, a union of two Earthlings- was an extreme rarity after all. Occasional temporary partnerships and taking lovers were common, dating and courting as well, but- spending eons, potentially their eternities for the Great Elements- with another, separate and unique individual? No one easily promised eternity among the Earthlings, and if someone did, it typically involved a Sky or Harmonisation. Eternity was a long time to live, and while it was more- metaphysical and unrealistic for humans to comprehend, it is a fact of life for the Earthlings, specifically for the Great Elements. Still, the point was- children were sacred and rare for his people. Having a child meant commitment for next few thousand years, and that was absolute. You give birth to a child? You take good care of him or her, or <i>else.</i></p><p>In the society ruled by the Great Skies and Great Elements, that <i>'else'</i> could be anything from being under mercy of a bored Great Element for a set period of time.. ..To being under mercy of another bored Great Element who volunteered to 'punish criminals'. Most of crimes were something that happened in 'heat of moment'- those who kept cooler heads did their absolute best to never make that mistake. Hell, <i>Kawahira</i> is a Great Mist. He wouldn't want to be under absolute mercy of <i>himself</i> even for a justified punishment, which would give all the reason to be more- careless about the 'shiny new toy's safety. Most of volunteers who would take in a criminal would be bored Mists anyway, and telling a Mist 'nothing permanent' is pointless.. Especially because mental trauma is not permanent, when you have thousands of years to recover.. That long, is enough for a mindless broken toy- excuse him, <i>the poor victim-</i> to actually start learning how to speak and learn to function as another person from a clean, blank state- any concern for mental damage is rather- <i>pointless</i> in that case, so long as the victim is <i>physically</i> left in perfect state.<br/>
...Where are Skies, modern human society may ask, to prevent such fate, but.. Great Skies are <i>the Great Skies</i> for a reason. All-encompassing and all-accepting is actually terrifying trait, however wonderful and nice that sounds like first time you hear it.. Especially because while acceptance is guaranteed, forgiveness or understanding aren't. Accepting something had happened- would always be given thing in the eyes of the Great Skies. (They were notoriously hard to traumatise for this reason alone, nearly impossible to do so.) But.. Allowing something less than ideal practice to continue, at cost of one of their subjects? Again, entirely different matter- manslaughter, torture, rape- you name it, it all <i>just already happened,</i> acceptance is always given from the Great Skies.. ..So long as the victims and targets weren't their subjects to protect, in which their protective steak would be provoked.. Sky rage is a thing of nightmares, especially from Great Skies who would be capable of accepting all their own faults and flaws.. And find their own actions perfectly acceptable, no matter how irresponsible or illogical. Some of them wouldn't even bother justifying their own actions, just- flat out expect the others to accept what they have done. Sky logic is terrible thing, and one of the reasons how Sepira's madness wasn't noticed quickly enough..</p><p>The point is, Kawahira had never expected his Mist Tags to multiply to this many. These days, Kawahira had actually grouped and woven them together by bloodlines, each of them a tapestry of sort with a tag with name of their Ancestor in his mind- and if they inter-married.. Well, that's what multi-layered tapestry with inter-connecting tread-like lines were for, if nothing else. Kawahira had entire family trees reaching back so many generations from distilling information recorded on those tapestries of Mist Tags alone, sure, but- it was all pointless these days, and he was a sentimental fool who still kept the entire record within a deep, dark corner in depth of his mind. These days, Kawahira just sent Mist Clones every century or two to follow every Mist Tag on Earth at most, and those Mist Clones mostly just- spent next few years solely checking and making sure they weren't suffering much, before evaporating.. Mostly. Having a nice family or such would allow the Mist Clone to drop by, take a peek on their minds, and pass over- making it easy for Mist Clone to clear dozens of families in matter of few hours.. Someone in prison- so long as the descendant was actually criminal, Mist Clones passed them again if their treatments were within local legal boundaries. Similar case with criminals. Why would he care if his people's descendants weren't law-abiding citizens among humans? So long as they weren't doing anything <i>too</i> bad... Problems, were when they were orphans or street rats- These, his Mist Clones took time to see if they needed a proper childcare- an orphanage and quick adoption by a nice family who was compelled to feel sudden need to adopt a child, maybe- and for adults who were on tight spot- sudden minor fortune that give them a little breathing room, or such. It was easier back when everything was more- disorganised. These days, sudden appearance of fortune was suspicious. A few centuries ago, supposed minor blessing of a deity or good-will from a random spirit wasn't exactly questioned..</p><p>Regardless- Sawada Iemitsu's Inverted Sky Flame, as well as Xanxus di Vongola's birth, on top of the reappearance of the Wrath Flame- felt almost like signs of some sort.. Probably signs that Kawahira had gotten too lax on keeping an eye on all of them. Kawahira- probably should keep closer eyes on the current set of Arcobaleno as well.. Kawahira mentally sighed and prepared for next few decades, already planning to send out a couple dozens of Mist Clones to check on all his people's descendants within next year or two.. He was going to suffer migraines for processing too much information for next few decades, but such, was the story of life for Kawahira... Maybe Talbot would be a dear and keep an eye on Vongola Family while he was busy with other human descendants of his people outside Namimori, for next few years?</p><p>....About four decades later, in another world, Kawahira would be found kicking and screaming at himself mentally, for forgetting about one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette he had entrusted to the Cervello- but <i>that,</i> is a story for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lions, and The Problems That Came With Them. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawahira loses track of time. And panics. It's not Kawahira's fault, it's hard to remember to count every month and year when you have eternity.</p><p>The birth of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the newest descendant of Kawahira's people.. And it is auspicious occasion, birth of a Great Sky, but.. The birth of Tsunayoshi catches Kawahira off-guard, and he is utterly unprepared for this, whatever <i>this</i> is.</p><p>Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana is match made in Hell (or Heaven). Kawahira has so many things to check, now this had come to his attention..</p><p>And.. Kawahira has sneaking suspicion that this is all going to get worse before it gets better, if it ever gets better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lions, and The Problems That Came With Them, Part II of II.<br/>Or, Birth of Sawada Iemitsu, Xanxus di Vongola and Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Kawahira.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi's conception happens while Kawahira has his left arm buried elbow-deep in a random sod's innards to make an example out of. No, he wasn't being metaphorical, he was being literal. Appearance of that particular Mist Tag makes him straighten up as if he had been dunked in icy water. He spent a while fixing so many of his people's descendants' lives to get better, and in some cases- gruesome vengeance to be done as warnings to back off from them. He had not noticed just how many of his people's descendants were pulled to mafia since WWII had happened, globally speaking. Who knew increase in life-threatening incidents globally had caused such difference, while Kawahira had remained largely uncaring of human warfare other than ensuring that the Arcobaleno of the time and the Vongola continue to exist?<br/>
(Nuclear bombs not withstanding. Those were abominations that damaged planet to the point it left large gashes of wounds in Kawahira's flame senses, making the Tri-Ni-Sette system's flame drain rate peak- that set of Arcobaleno perished soon after first nuclear bomb's explosion, leaving Kawahira scramble for newest set of sacrifices.. Kawahira may have gone through three sets of Sacrifices in matter of two decades afterwards, as the planet recovered from the damage in terms of flames. Radiation and physical damages are entirely different can of worms.)<br/>
So, it had been with unusual enthusiasm that Kawahira jumped into that unnecessary but much needed, as well as appreciated and wanted, workload for stress relief, to express his long-suppressed Storm and Cloud tendencies- or rather, his desire for mindless, reckless violence, coupled with focusing on momentary freedom.</p><p>It takes Kawahira about six hours to scrub off blood and all sort of- impurities, that he had been practically swimming in. On the other hand, it takes him less than a few seconds to pin-point the newest Mist Tag of Giotto's line- which is-.. at Namimori?</p><p>Kawahira is not panicking. When had Sawada Iemitsu returned to Namimori? (It got to be Iemitsu, Giotto's line was down to single surviving member previously.) Who was stupid enough to sleep with <i>Sawada Iemitsu</i> in Namimori!? No, he is calm, he is not panicking, he is just in absolute hurry to return to Namimori and learn what he missed- how long was it? Ah- past ten years, which is- ten years is long time for humans, right? Kawahira loses track of times sometimes, in true Earthling fashion, Great Mist edition. It's not his fault, okay? It had been such a long time since he had cut lose, what with him favoring the need to be in control of everything to make sure absolutely nothing is wrong with Tri-Ni-Sette. It was cathartic for Kawahira to just- go enjoy mindless destruction and mayhem for a while. And it was for good cause, too, for the betterment of his people's descendants' lives!</p><p>Kawahira is- kind of dumbfounded when he is finally passing the specific street by next day, some of older locals are surprised to see his reappearance, some of them obviously running to alert the neighbourhood watches- but he is not focusing on any of that..</p><p>No, what Kawahira is focusing on, is an absolutely normal two-story house with name plate of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.. And a vague sense of Inverted-Sky Flame smothered, flame-drunk Rain-ish Sky inside the said house. Flame-drunk Rainy Sky, Sky Primary with Rain Secondary. Very weak latent. Smothered by Iemitsu's inverted sky flame... Presumably Sawada Nana, who- if she took his name, combined with appearance of new Mist Tag in his senses- must be Iemitsu's- wife, who is currently pregnant with Iemitsu's child?</p><p>How did Kawahira miss this? No- how did <i>Talbot</i> miss this entirely and hadn't informed Kawahira of this development!?<br/>
<i>In Talbot's defense, Kawahira later learns from Timoteo that even said man, technically Iemitsu's boss, had not known about this development until Sawada Iemitsu requested a vacation for his honeymoon. Say what anyone would about Iemitsu's unfortunate inverted nature, but Sawada Iemitsu grew up to be a very good intelligence officer and field agent. He hid information on the fact he was dating- and soon-to-be-married- almost perfectly for two years, and Talbot didn't have time to let Kawahira know, not when Iemitsu got Timoteo's permission and left for his 'honeymoon'.. <b>Yesterday.</b></i></p><p>Kawahira needs a moment to re-orient himself and gather information. A couple of his Mist Clones discreetly spread around Namimori to get an idea. It takes just a little investigation and a casual peek or two in a number of different human minds to learn there was a rather- charming, dreamy and wonderful marriage yesterday, Western-style. The supposed fantasy-perfect quality of the event was an obvious influence of Iemitsu's inverted Sky Flame, Kawahira immediately recognises. Sawada Nana is someone Iemitsu met in Tokyo, supposedly.. Iemitsu's parents passed away a decade and a half ago, but- well. Iemitsu's parents' elements- latent or on verges of activation or not- were still alive and well, and Kawahira gains most accurate pictures of past ten years from them.</p><p>Two days after, Kawahira takes a chance and approach giggling woman and Sawada Iemitsu, at the Namimori's old district where his antique shop exists. They seem to be heading to old shrine at the forest, where Iemitsu's parents often took him to, back when he was a child.. They, at least, seem to be genuinely in love with each other.. Whether union of two flame-drunk Skies, one inverted-Sky of a ruthless mafioso, and another rainy-Sky airhead civilian, is advisable- is entirely different matter. Whether their relationship isn't toxic for each other, or people around them, happen to be third and forth issues Kawahira needs to assess- and with a child on the way.. Kawahira is worried for the future child as well. Would he or she even born without being affected by its parents' flames? How compatible the child's flame would be with its parents? Iemitsu is an inverted Sky. If the child's flame is not compatible enough- the child's life is going to be a living hell. Or <i>worse.</i></p><p>"Hello there, I haven't seen you around before, but I'd recognise that look anywhere," Kawahira said warmly, in his guise as a kind old lady, "Newly weds? Namimori is an unusual choice for a honeymoon."<br/>
"Oh, hello! My husband, Iemitsu here, grew up in Namimori, so he is giving me a tour! We are going to live here!"<br/>
"Iemitsu? ..Oh, Sawada-kun? It had been long time since I've seen you- last time I met you, your mother bought you to my shop for a tea!"</p><p>It's pretty obvious to Kawahira that Iemutsu doesn't remember Kawahira's old lady disguise, but that's not important. It takes surprisingly little effort on his side to convince Iemitsu to visit his shop for a tea with his wife. It takes even less effort to take a careful peek in Sawada Nana's mind.. It's so sweet and idealistic, so utterly drunk on rain flame's serenity- tranquility- on top of her sky flame, and the delusion and drunkenness just intensifying under combined force of her own flame and Iemitsu's inverted flame- its almost sickening. Kawahira's experienced, paranoid, traumatised mind practically shrieks at the mere idea of such idealistic view- it's all just- <i><b>wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong-</b></i> and Kawahira wants to to flee from her mind. She is an adult, she is.. Not supposed to be so utterly oblivious or- or- <i>utterly defenseless and trusting!</i> This is either match made in the Heaven or Hell, but she is-... Pretty perfect for Iemitsu, isn't she? ..Chances were, Iemitsu's bloodline gift had led him to her, but Kawahira is still uneasy about this union.. They seem to be feeding off on each other, dragging both of them deeper into delusion of perfect married life. This- is <i>concerning,</i> yes- but on the other hand.. With Iemitsu so focused on his wife, it seems his inverted Sky flame is not spreading wide and open, but focusing on his wife? This is at least a good news for any element that may come across Iemitsu unprepared.</p><p>At the end, Kawahira is back in Namimori, keeping an eye on town and occasionally sending out Mist Clones to keep an eye on Archobaleno. They are- almost around time to expire. Just another decade- and Kawahira had just proved to himself how easily he can miss a decade while he is busy. Iemitsu inevitably leaves Namimori, leaving newly married, and unknown to both of them- already pregnant wife alone. Kawahira is- almost indignant to realise that Iemitsu hadn't even thought to leave a single guard or watcher in Namimori. It's probably a side effect of his inverted flame, Kawahira <i>knows</i> that it's not entirely Iemitsu's fault. Yet.. This raises question about quality of the CEDEF's current upper echelon as well, right?</p><p>Kawahira doesn't tell his suspicions to Timoteo. He tells them to Daniela. What happens afterwards is out of Kawahira's control, and he decides to focus on watching Arcobaleno and Namimori until the youngest of Giotto's line is born.</p><p>Sawada Trunayoshi's birth is a quiet affair. Iemitsu is still in Italy. Sawada Nana gives birth to a young Sky seemingly alone with doctors and nurses, all of them oblivious to presence of the Great Mist quietly watching, ready to intervene in case his first exposure to Sawada Nana's flame causes some kind of harm, and then-</p><p>Kawahira feels warm and comfortable, like being dunked on a warm bath. It almost feels like he is floating in mid-air comfortably, lazily bathing in late Autumn sunshine-</p><p>Kawahira is the fastest among all those present to break out of that utterly overwhelming wave of the Sky Attraction, that nearly did <i>him</i> in. Every doctor and nurses present are dazed, even Sawada Nana, and-</p><p>Kawahira quietly takes control of situation, uses his Mist Flame to take control of those who are present. The child is still inside the mother. She is too dazed to push by herself, so it's Kawahira's Mist Flame that makes her push. It's Kawahira's Mist Flame that forces a Doctor and a few Nurses- Midwives- to move, to act as they should. The birthing- takes extremely short time. The baby is all instinct, no logic, and the baby is cooperating.. Kawahira can practically sense that baby's sky flame clinging to his Mist Flame, latching onto him like- some kind of leech..</p><p>Kawahira is sweating heavily, and it's not because of the exertion on his Mist Flame. It's because he is avoiding that pure, innocent, kind and warm Sky Flame, keeping his Mist Flame hell away from the newborn child who was obviously extremely determined to latch onto him, and Kawahira can't possibly get out of that hospital room faster after he checked the child- the boy- is born healthy for a human. Kawahira does not learn Sawada Tsunayoshi's name until three days after- because he spent those three days trying to get drunk out of his mind to forget about that experience. On forth day, Kawahira finally, reluctantly, moves out of his Antique Shop to make sure Tsunayoshi's Sky Flame is compatible enough with Nana's, even if it is highly unlikely to be any issue.</p><p>There's promise of home, promise of <i>KindnessWarmthLoveAcceptanceForgivenessAffectionUnderstandingFaithBeliefFriendship-</i></p><p>Kawahira knows he is half hooked already. Kawahira knows his flame must be extremely compatible with Tsunayoshi's, for him to be affected this strongly by still weak flame of a newborn., But that weakness is covered by the sheer purity of this flame..<br/>
<i>(That says so much about that baby who isn't even a weeks old yet. That child is a Great Sky, a proper Great Sky, his Sky Flame already enough to disorient Kawahira momentarily- and the sheer purity, the beauty of eternal Sky that is promised to him makes Kawahira's heart ache, painfully so.)</i><br/>
There is nothing wrong with the infant, Nana's weak rainy-sky flame is not compatible with the baby's, not at all, but it just- fizz out before actually touching Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi is going to grow up to be a wonderful Great Sky..</p><p>But who ever said problem is with that little Great Sky? <i>(Or Giotto, really?)</i> It's always Kawahira that is the problem. Kawahira is- old. He is <i>ancient.</i> Worse, he has a duty, a responsibility- which will probably still take his Eternity to keep, protecting what was left of his people.. Kawahira is- not going to let something as selfish as having a Sky of his own to prevent him from continuing his duty.. Kawahira knows himself, he knows his own heart, how much damage he can take- tear his heart out, burn his body, Kawahira is not going to die for something as- trivial, as physical lack of living body. Daemon Spade is a human Great Mist, and he existed for centuries possessing people. Torture him, and pain is not going to stop Kawahira. Kawahira is strong, knowledgeable, creative- He is one of the strongest Great Mists, even compared to his people of old during the Golden Age.. He is all that, elite even among the Earthlings-</p><p>And Kawahira is broken, shattered mess. He is a young man who was one among millions whose people all scattered to the void in hope of locating a new settlement, terrified and shattered with knowledge that he would never see his homeland- home planet- again, who watched his own planet sinking into the Sun. He is a young man who watched the respected leader of his small community, along with his trusted Court, to perish for his people. He is a Mist who, faced with potential death of everyone within their vessel- kept up the Solid Illusion Barrier that had granted his people enough time to repair their vessel for many days, well-aware that the effort can kill him- but the failure to keep that barrier long enough would kill everyone along with himself. He is a young man who got thrust into the position of Leader, who was terrified of making mistakes and killing everyone on the vessel. He is a man who desperately searched for a way to stop the inevitable end and trusted words from a young woman without second thought, and made his people pay for it- He is a Great Mist who had trusted a Sky and paid for his mistake. He is Earthling who spent Heaven knows many seasons sacrificing humans, and little Great Sky is a human.. He has eternity, little Great Sky- no matter how strong his Earthling blood resurfaced in him, he would have- what- three centuries, at most? Maybe longer, if he gets full set of proper elements, and more elements after, never leaving his Court empty, but six centuries would be pushing it. Kawahira fantasised about having a sky of his own before, he knows limits of the humans, and..</p><p>Luce died, Aria is dying, and little Tsunayoshi would be <i>perfect replacement-</i></p><p>See, this is why Kawahira doesn't deserve a Great Sky of his own. He knows little Great Sky would accept it all, forgive him even, but-</p><p>Kawahira is never going to forgive himself, never going to live with himself if he bonds with a Great Sky as- wonderful as little Great Sky. The Great Skies are all-encompassing, all-accepting- but that doesn't mean they don't suffer for it at all. The Great Skies change their world views to accommodate their Elements- if a Great Sky has pacifist Elements, the sky, in turn, reflect their Elements- Having aggressive battle maniac for Great Sky wouldn't make the Elements comfortable, so, over the years.. As much as the Elements of the Sky change to resonate with the Sky- in reality, it is the Sky who changes the most, through their harmonisation- to the point that their initially offered acceptances become understandings, and understandings eventually turning sympathy, and-.. They take pieces of their elements as their own, the pieces of Flame that reflected the souls of the elements- and steadily and surely, they would change for their elements and those around them..</p><p>Kawahira- is going to ruin that newborn child, if he bonds with that Little Great Sky. Kawahira's Mist Flame is not pretty.. It's radiates with sorrow and fury, loneliness and determination, the blazing obsession to protect what is his- and all <b><i>LostBrokenGoneGoneGoneGone-</i></b><br/>
He- lost his home. He lost his family. He lost his people... Even if his Mist Flame, at first glance, seem to be blazing with <i><b>AngerFuryBetrayalFrustration,</b></i> Kawahira is a Mist.. A Great Mist.. He is a liar and trickster, and at the core- there is chilling, cold, ruthless dissection of his own mentality and clarity that keeps his head cool, that allows Kawahira to never become drunk with his own flame and become delusional- he knows exactly what makes him as himself.. He defaults to Mist reactions because his flame isn't fueled by what it seemingly is fueled by, and if only to himself, he can almost-always hear his flame crying out, screaming out to the void where there is no one to hear his weakness, no one to exploit his flaws-</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>FailureBrokenNotEnoughMistakesGuiltyUnworthyLiarDesperationFrustrationHopelessness-</b>
  </i>
</p><p>A single wisp of Kawahira's flame, taken from his far too many rough edges, and that little Great Sky would learn the bleakness and unfairness of this world, the injustice of it all. The child would know the crushing despair and loneliness, the feeling of failures upon failures, of being never good enough- Kawahira loathes himself, hates himself, and- that's not nice emotions for a child Sky to be subjected by.</p><p>There is a reason why Giotto had known, even as a child, at the first glance- that Kawahira was far too much for him to contain. Kawahira- had never felt Giotto's Sky Attraction until after he had given Giotto the Vongola Rings.. It was probably instinctual, something Giotto had felt even more acutely because of his Hyper Intuition. Kawahira's Mist Flame, if taken by a Sky of weaker mind- can easily drive a Sky to madness. That's the reason Earthlings never tried to force the bonding, Skies and Elements all have instinctive understanding of which element is beyond their reach, and which sky is capable of holding them. Kawahira never bothered to take a look in their minds back then, but- As an adult.. Giotto probably could have given Kawahira a home, an anchor of sort.. Daemon Spade probably had known that Giotto wanted Kawahira, even when Daemon Spade was his primary Mist.. Giotto probably knew Kawahira would never accept the place that was freely offered to him, probably even have known Daemon's discontent- but.. Great Skies are greedy like that, it is their nature. Kawahira knows the Skies can't help but offer acceptances to the elements they can safely contain- Sky Attraction is give-and-take, no matter how humans believe what it is.. Stronger an element, more unstable an element- and more pull a Sky would feel to sooth their edges, to help them. Because they unconsciously know it would strengthen them more than weaker or stable element.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kawahira can't stay away from the household, to his unspoken horror. Kawahira learned over the course of a month that the tiny little Great Sky is left alone at home often, Nana cheerfully leaving to buy groceries.. To gossip with ladies of the neighbourhood.. To- whatever she wanted to do, really. Kawahira can't 'fix' Sawada Nana. Little Great Sky would notice. Kawahira can't ignore Sawada Tsunayoshi being left home alone all the time. That left Kawahira dropping by every day, making sure the little Great Sky is fed and generally given the attention every young Sky needs. This is not first child Kawahira looked after, due to one reason or another- but there is hardly a day Kawahira does not retire for the day in exhaustion. Kawahira always had kept his Mist Flame under tight control in Namimori, but..</p><p>There is a difference between keeping his Mist Flame tightly under control, undetectable- and keeping his all Mist Flame hell away from a Great Sky who is far too young to realise he is distressing an element in his presence by his actions. Sky Attraction works even when a Sky is latent, or an element is latent for a reason- Latent flame just means they can't consciously use them, the <i>potential,</i> the <i>flame-</i> is already there within them, already influencing their actions in sub-conscious level. His Hyper Intuition is- probably already working, Kawahira knows, but.. Kawahira isn't stupid. Hyper Intuition doesn't necessarily give hint towards the happiest life or anything- it's going to nudge Tsunayoshi to act best to strengthen his Sky Flame. Survival is included, ensuring the safety of the planet is included- they have to live somewhere, after all- but, other than that? A little horror and terror, a little reality check and innocent lost- it's all meaningless, not necessary. Happier life tend to strengthen soul, therefore their flame as well, sure- but those are- more of secondary, less important objectives. Not primary.</p><p>Kawahira knows there is no stronger element on this Planet than himself. The little Great Sky's Hyper Intuition would always insist on courting Kawahira. Objectively, Kawahira knows that a little horror and fear would mean nothing compared to the protection, power and guidance he can offer to the little Great Sky, and it is best outcome for the little Great Sky to bond with him. Kawahira would- probably move stars and suns and moons for his Sky.. Literally. Kawahira would find a way to do it, if his Sky asks for it.</p><p>That doesn't mean Kawahira would let himself bond with little Great Sky. He knows he would like it, he knows he would not regret it, but- that means Kawahira wouldn't put his people's descendants as most important. That means Kawahira would stop being who Kawahira had been for- who knows many past years. Kawahira had been his people's unseen protector and guardian for millions of years, and- Kawahira doesn't know who else he can be. Kawahira's Mist flame is- there's hardly a spot that isn't rough, that has smooth flow- His flames flows with unnatural grace born out of his fine, delicate control, honed for- however many years old Kawahira is, but it's not 'smooth flow' in a way only Sky Flames can make. Bond with a Sky, and give it long enough time, then- Kawahira knows his Mist Flame would be hardly recognisable, his <i>soul</i> would be hardly recognisable. Just- where would that leave Kawahira? And.. It's not like there is anyone else who would take over his duties. Who is Kawahira going to ask to become next Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette? Locating next generation of strongest flames and trick them, to have them wear cursed artifacts that would slowly drain their flames until they are dead- Kawahira has eternity to wait until alternative solution can be found, or until the Planet dies because of different reason. No one else can say they have eternity.</p><p>
  <i>(Kawahira doesn't know if he would continue to <b>care</b> about the planet or what's left of his people if he allows himself to be bonded to the little Great Sky- and when the little Great Sky inevitably perishes.. Would there even be enough of Kawahira left, to continue on being the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette? Continue protecting what's left of his people? Or- would he just let himself end this miserable existence, giving up continuing until alternative solution is found or this Planet is dead, giving up all he had been doing Heaven knows many years-centuries-millennia? ...Perhaps Kawahira would shatter the Tri-Ni-Sette system with his own hands, unwilling to continue on, uncaring of the consequences- or maybe even because of the consequences. Kawahira knows himself, and even if he has no idea how much he would change after bonding- certainly a lot- He would never be above making others suffer when he is not in mood to see anyone happy, and death of his Sky- would be certainly enough to shatter what's left of him..)</i></p><p><i>(Of course, all this- just- happen to be mere speculations of his idle mind. Maybe the fate would be kind for the first time in Kawahira's life- <b>(HA! As if!)</b> and Kawahira just may perish the moment his Sky is dead, his Mist Flame finally extinguished, his soul finally done with clinging to all this sufferings called life, and would allow him to pass on.. ...Perhaps.)</i>
</p><p>So Kawahira- continues to take care of the little Great Sky, always mindful of his own and little Great Sky's flame. In his- too-many-to-count years worth of life, Kawahira hadn't met greater challenge than this. This- is a torture. That constant allure of pure Sky Flame- constantly denying that offer.. Kawahira is a Sky-starved Great Mist. Here was an offer of a feast, an oasis in desert- and Kawahira can't take it. It's not even poisoned, but it will kill Kawahira none-the-less in long term.. It actually gets easier for Kawahira to breath with time, though- it doesn't get any easier to constantly deny himself, but.. Tsunayoshi is of Giotto's line. As time passed- Tsunayoshi learned Kawahira is distressed whenever he reached out Kawahira with his sky flame- and eventually, stops bombarding Kawahira constantly with attempts to influence Kawahira with Sky Attraction. It's not- ideal, but Kawahira checked- Tsunayoshi is still behaving like a typical Great Sky and freely approaching other children who are easily dazzled by Sky Attraction.. There is still temptation, that allure- but Kawahira is not stranger to self-inflicted torture. Kawahira had denied himself offers from Giotto before- He could do it again.</p><p>By the time Tsunayoshi is two, Kawahira is seething. Iemitsu's inverted flame is a claim on Nana's soul, and with her latent flame latching onto it- her latent rainy sky flame enforcing Iemitsu's claim over and over- there is no sign of that Flame-Drunkenness lifting from her, despite the fact Iemitsu hadn't even visited his family for past two years.. It means everything is perfect in Sawada Nana's world. Kawahira checked, Iemitsu is still living in his fantasy-perfect life, despite being competent CEDEF leader in Italy. It's only regarding his family Sawada Iemitsu is acting utterly irresponsible and delusional.. Which translates into not visiting Namimori, again. Not even once.. ..This does mean Kawahira is less worried for almost-inevitable incompatibility of little Great Sky's Sky Flame with Iemitsu's inverted Sky Flame.<br/>
In comparison, Namimori people had not even raised an eyebrow at their 'local deity' out with a baby on days with nice weather, shooing the toddler to go play with other toddlers at a playground. Or at a park. Or a shopping district. It was widely known fact Sawada Ieyasu insisted calling their local deity 'grandfather'. It was also widely known fact that while their local deity never acknowledged Sawada Ieyasu as his grandson, he still favored Sawada Ieyasu, never denied the relation either- and gave more attention to that family. So, while surprising, it's not exactly unexpected to see their local deity practically raising the newest member of the Sawada Family, when his mother is clearly unfit guardian.. In a way, only reason there's no one calling for child protective service is because they can see Sawada Nana is not raising the child. Their local deity is.</p><p>People of Namimori is- concerned for future of that child, though. They already experienced how their local deity thinks, indirectly, by having him as counselor and advisor of children for six years, before. Then-children are now adults, some of them already marrying and starting families of their own- It's not that they are evil, or bad, but just- those young adults tend to react completely different from normal people. Their deity who goes by 'Kawahira' is surprisingly good with children, and quite fond of them despite of his usual stand-offish treatment towards adults. Namimori people knows.. If there is one most common cause that has their local deity to grant a boon, it's usually a child in distress asking for help. But.. It's not normal for a child to be that- wonderful, kind and- perfect, is it? Tsunayoshi reminds people of their folktales of Sawada Ieyasu, his ancestor..</p><p>...No, scratch that, the child is practically a miniature Sadawa Ieyasu, from some of surviving portraits and drawings. Maybe it's not surprising to see their local deity following that child around- reincarnation is a thing, right? <i>(Kawahira knows little Great Sky is not Giotto. He himself has no idea if reincarnation is really a thing or not, but there are differences in their Sky Flames, their souls. Still.. They are certainly similar enough to cause confusion. And.. Little Great Sky looks a little too much like Giotto. Almost as if he is Giotto's son, rather than Iemitsu's- even more than Giotto's actual sons. Every child of Giotto's line reminds Kawahira of Giotto- their Sky flames are similar- but.. ..This child makes Kawahira sometimes wonder if he is dreaming, this haunting, heart-aching familiarity-)</i> The toddler is happy and bright child.. Already kind to other children, sharing his sweets, and.. They can almost see why tales of Sawada Ieyasu is extremely famous among the old families of Namimori, if Sawada Ieyasu was anything like this child. So Sawada Tsunayoshi- is a sign of good tiding for the people of Namimori, really. They even get to see their usually distant local deity stiffly smiling for the child, looking a little uncomfortable, whenever the child demands to be picked up with bright smile.</p><p>Among the flame-aware community of Namimori.. Many, many former-mafioso and former-criminals have metaphorical large exclamation marks in their heads. There is a sky-child in Namimori, who all locals claim to be practically doppelganger of his ancestor, Sawada Ieyasu. Some of them even got to see old drawings of the said 'Sawada Ieyasu'.. And just- who among well-connected and well-informed of Mafia did not have a chance to see a portrait of the revered First Sky of the Vongola Famiglia? They all knew Namimori was a- retirement town of sort, for those who were flame-active. There is this massive Mist Barrier of utterly terrifying strength surrounding the entire town, which, at the same time- is so well-hidden and unnoticeable that most do not notice it at all- until someone enters the town without intention to retire, to hurt someone inside the town, or something. Then the barrier is suddenly <i>there</i> bearing down on the offender, the offender vanishing without any trace- the would-have-been victims of the offending party can, later, notice the looming presence of the Mist Barrier so subtly hidden that you could miss it even when you <i>know</i> it's there, and worse still- utterly forgettable when it really should not be forgettable. <i>At all.</i> None of them knows since when Namimori was considered as <i>the</i> retirement town for the Flame Actives, but.. It had to have started from <i>someone,</i> right? And didn't Vongola Primo- Giotto di Vongola- retire to Japan? ..They do see the local deity- an unknown being of supernatural origin, surely- in different eyes from before. Powerful flame actives do not appear out of nowhere, and with Giotto and Ricardo- Primo and Secondo- being cousins, it was obvious that they did not come out of nowhere, it got to be a bloodline. And here was Giotto di Vongola's grandather.. Did that mean Dying Will Flames was supernatural in origin? Not entirely from humans, at all?</p><p>Kawahira lets the speculation run rampant so long as it's kept within the communities. Let them wonder, it's not his business or his responsibility to correct them when they guess and believe wrong ideas. But- two years of constant exposure to little Great Sky takes toll on him, and Kawahira is mentally exhausted. He needs a break. Giotto di Vongola was a full-grown human, a Great Sky with full set of bonded elements. Sawada Tsunayoshi is- little Great Sky who still haven't gotten a single bond yet, not even prospect candidates for his elements. Namimori is peaceful. There are potential bonded materials, quite a lot of them even- but for bonding to happen- they have to be active. Kawahira is not cruel enough to push little Great Sky to turn active now, even if at this age- a startle or shock can be enough, for a Sky of Tsunayoshi's potential. And.. Kawahira unfortunately knows no element would be good enough for Tsunayoshi in his eyes-</p><p>Kawahira can't continue to look after little Great Sky. He can't, and it's not only because of Kawahira's own personal hang-ups. Kawahira noticed a pattern in Tsunayoshi's behavior- Tsunayoshi was constantly focusing on him, courting him- offering him small gifts, flowers and toys and sweets Tsunayoshi thinks nice or good. Tsunayoshi wins over children easily, with powerful Sky Attraction even as a latent Great Sky- then, Tsunayoshi turns around and focus on him again, as if to expecting praises for being a good Sky. <i>'See, I am good! So please let me take care of you as well?'</i> Kawahira can read between lines. It's- not right. Kawahira knows this behavior- this is behavior of a Great Sky who has something to prove, to court a Great Element. The gifts, demonstrations, and demanding attentions from Kawahira- Kawahira can't deny it all without hurting Tsunayoshi, because Tsunayoshi is too young to distinguish between rejection of the Courting, and actual dismissal for Tsunayoshi's attention- Not when he does not even know he is Courting Kawahira.. But constant failure to Court Kawahira would take toll on Tsunayoshi's mentality.</p><p>Kawahira has to force distance between them before this behavior causes a permanent harm, and little Great Sky is <i>two.</i> He will forget Kawahira soon enough. So- one day, Kawahira does. Sawada Nana is given a good book about childcare by a nice old lady who speaks about how smart her child must be, and how her child should be given more attention and socialisation for future development- Sawada Nana's flame-drunken, delusional mind, with distorted view of ideal, perfect married life, easily takes suggestions- her child is good, so she must be a good mother to be best for her child. It's terrifyingly easy to manipulate her, not a wisp of Mist Flame involved- this makes Kawahira falter, but he continues on anyway. She is suddenly a doting, if oblivious, mother- the sudden change is alarming, yes, but it's positive change, and Kawahira made sure to read that child-rearing book he had gifted her- there is nothing that would harm a Sky-child in that book, only things that would help a Sky-child to grow.</p><p>Next step is visiting Alaude's descendants, these days going by the Hibari clan. Predominantly made of Clouds and Storms, they take in Kawahira's curt explanation of 'something coming up' and 'someone need to protect little Sky' easily. <i>(They also know that current set of Arcobaleno is going to expire sooner or later. It's about time Kawahira left.)</i> They are not strangers to having 'treasures' to guard, yet sometimes unable to do so by themselves- In fact, they almost seem gleeful for prospect of protecting a 'treasure' of a strong element like Kawahira- Kawahira supposed they did owe Kawahira a little.. Hibari Clan is full of strong Clouds and Storms, latent or not, and- human social structure is not exactly beneficial or fitting for large group of volatile element like Cloud, or Storm. Over the years, their clan leaders- ever since Giotto's vague suggestion to Alaude, regarding his child-rearing- sometimes visited Kawahira to get advises on different type of Clouds and Storms, or what each child may be requiring from them but not getting. It was sometimes as simple as suggestions for potentially identifying wrong 'treasures' of their young Clouds- to how to sooth and allow co-existence of two or more Clouds and Storms with incompatible flames, or treasures, which could be tricky or sometimes outright impossible..</p><p>....Fon would be utterly stunned if he ever learned his wife's easy acceptance of his 'cursed' state wasn't only because she was a rare Rain of the Hibari Clan and she loves him, but also partly because his wife had known.. His wife is a Hibari, and a Rain or not, she has miles-wide vindictive steaks learned from her Cloud-and-Storm relatives, via osmosis. She <i>knows</i> Fon is resigned, that Fon didn't even try hard to look for solutions in person, believing current Arcobaleno Mist and Lightening's effort- so she, also, conveniently <i>does not inform Fon</i> about the Hibari Clan Heirloom bracelet that used to belong to Alaude, which- while it can't get rid of curse, it can return Fon to his adult body temporarily. To her, Fon, either does not love her enough to try to <i>fix the problem,</i> which isn't case- Fon is very much in love with her- or Fon is not seeing this as a problem that needs to be fixed anyhow, and then- she has no reason to offer him a solution either, if there's nothing to be fixed. It's true that using those bracelets quicken the approach of the 'expiry date' of the Arcobaleno set, after all.</p><p>Third step- is leaving a Mist Clone at his shop to semi-permanently look after the shop, while Kawahira is taking a break from Tsunayoshi's presence. His Mist Clone would monitor the Namimori while Kawahira- Kawahira goes to check potential future Arcobaleno. They are not going to last any longer than two decades now, so this was a necessity- current powerful latent elements could grow up to be world's strongest in a decade or two, and he needs to be prepared.. He does not want repeat of current set, Kawahira had shouldered Tri-Ni-Sette fourteen years before he had managed to find full set of elements to turn into Arcobaleno along with Luce. <i>(Kawahira ignored his own mental list to check over every Mafia Skies and their progeny.)</i> He needs to find good candidates before the Arcobaleno expires, this time.. And he has to check on Vongola, as well as Talbot. It had been so many years since he had seen Talbot face to face.</p><p><br/>
Next time Kawahira returns Namimori in person, the town is under strange atmosphere.<br/>
Not- what one would expect from a town with a powerful Great Sky, latent or not, and-...<br/>
</p><p>Kawahira- had never regretted anything so strongly before, not even ceding his leadership to Sepira..</p><p>
  <i>Yet.. Kawahira does not right the wrong. He is cruel and ruthless, heartless- and he feels like a monster, no- he <b>is</b> a monster for doing this, but..<br/>
(For once, Kawahira is making a selfish choice rather than making what's best for his people, or this planet. If it is cruel of him- <b>so be it.)</b></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On Kawahira's reaction to Tsunayoshi getting Sealed-</p><p>This will be elaborated in details in another one shot, but the planned one-shots to be posted next, are not immediately dealing with the topic- other than one interlude following this chapter, the following seven are on Arcobaleno. You can ignore this note, or you can read below if you want to know a little now.</p><p>And here's a little :</p><p>As you must already realise with ending of this one shot, Kawahira does not free Tsunayoshi from the seal, and canon events happens. Why Kawahira wouldn't, in this AU, is already heavily hinted as well..<br/>Kawahira sees Tsuna as next potential Sky Arcobaleno- he cannot <i>not</i> see it, or stop thinking about it. As a strong Mist, he is extremely self-aware individual- you have to know what you are hiding exactly, to hide things well. And sealing Tsuna- damaging the little Great Sky as a child, sealed when he should have grown and matured as a Great Sky- would make him less valuable, weaker Sky than what he could have been. This is a decision made in desperation, not with rationality- because Kawahira knows there is no other Great Sky alive capable of pulling him in- to do anything to lower chance of himself sacrificing Tsuna as next Sky Arcobaleno, which means he would be practically killing Tsuna with his own hands..</p><p>Usually Kawahira would keep cooler head, but this is Sky-Starved Great Mist who is trying to avoid killing a highly compatible Great Sky with his own hands. Worse still, on top of being highly compatible- they are actually on verge of bonding, despite lack of real 'exchange' between them- Kawahira is practically first parental figure Tsuna has as a baby, for first two years. From Kawahira's side, he was already hit and 'half hooked' by feel of Tsuna's flame when Tsuna was born. Even if they had never exchange their flames due to Kawahira's effort- emotional closeness plays larger role in bonding process than flame exchanges, even if later has to happen at least once, in my AU, even this is not a factor to be considered or questioned often- you get exposed to their flames first, then you learn about people as time passes on. Earthlings had no reason to experiment on this either- more so, because in their society, everyone was flame-active- so Kawahira does not know he is on verge of bonding with Tsuna despite of his efforts. On the other hand, Tsuna in this one shot as a baby, has nothing but instincts and Hyper Intuition to guide him- so <i>he</i> actually thinks 'just a little more!' to bond with Kawahira, without realising why he is trying so hard with anticipation.</p><p>in short, Kawahira is desperate, and- well, desperation make people do things they normally wouldn't.. Even deliberately hurting people they love or care for, if they believe hurting them would spare them from worse fate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude - Adventure of Sunset Orange Lion Cub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsu-kun is old enough to venture out to the world, he is three! But he needs protection- something warm, nice and tingly inside him told him so. The same feeling insisted him to go find his grandpa.. And Tsu-kun was old enough to meet his grandfather alone now!</p><p>...Meanwhile, at the shopping district, the Young Lion of Vongola is in panic. His little tuna-fish went missing during their precious father-son bonding time! Was there a mafioso who followed him from Italy? Was this an enemy action? HE MUST SAVE HIS TUNA-FISH FROM THOSE RUTHLESS BASTARDS!</p><p>On the other side of the Namimori, Mist Clone of an antique shopkeeper stares blankly at a toddler with far-too-familiar face looking ready to cry. The little Great Sky- obviously knows he isn't real Kawahira. Was this a revenge from Giotto for never calling him 'grandson' as he always insisted, even at his deathbed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A wonderful adventure and day out of a little lion cub.<br/>(And how the entire event came to be.)</p><p>And the trigger for Iemitsu's request, to seal away his little tuna-fish's flame.</p><p> </p><p>Because the last one-shot's ending was ominous cliffhanger and following seven will be on Arcobaleno Selection of Luce's generation, this is mostly lighter piece..<br/>..Even if it just make Kawahira's decision more depressing.. His life is depressing in general.<br/>Also, do let me know if any of you dislike OC too much, or if he is a bit too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long as Tsu-kun remembered, there was a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside him. It curled up defensively when that odd big bright but mean man who mama called 'papa' was around, and it purred like kittens when mama cooked nice tasty stuff to eat! (Nom!) It insisted him to approach certain people, and gently pushed him towards nice aunties and uncles and big sisters and big brothers who were nice to Tsu-kun.</p><p>For the longest time, Tsu-kun knew there was someone who should be around him that wasn't around him. Tsu-kun didn't know why. His mama didn't know who Tsu-kun was asking about, but- his friends' parents always had odd expressions when Tsu-kun said there is someone missing. who Tsu-kun should be around. They must know who Tsu-kun is talking about, but they always just shook their head when Tsu-kun asked. The warm, fuzzy thing inside him was- unhappy, because they were all <i>lying</i> to Tsu-kun.</p><p>It wasn't fair, Tsu-kun needed to be with the person! But adults were being <i>mean,</i> not telling Tsu-kun who the person is, or where the person is.</p><p>Tsu-kun is two-and-a-half when Tsu-kun learns new word, 'grandfather', at the kindergarten. The warm and fuzzy something inside him perks up, like- a cute puppy wagging his tail, and Tsu-kun <i>knows</i> this is the missing person that Tsu-kun should go find!</p><p>Tsu-kun gets odd looks from his nice aunties and uncles when Tsu-kun tells them he wants his 'grandfather'. Tsu-kun can't understand why.. Tsu-kun was looking for his 'grandfather', his kindergarten teacher said everyone has two! It's not strange, right?</p><p>Mama- is different, though. Mama tells Tsu-kun that Tsu-kun doesn't have 'grandfather'. She- <i>is not lying?</i> Tsu-kun is confused. Mama takes Tsu-kun to SE-ME-STRY, and shows stone signs and grassy mounds. Mama says <i>that</i> is Tsu-kun's grand-mama and grand-papa from papa's side. And that grand-mama and grand-papa from mama's side is also at another SE-ME-STRY, but- <i>'don't worry Tsu-kun, mama is sure Tsu-kun's grand-mamas and grand-papas are watching over Tsu-kun in the Heaven!'</i></p><p>That- can't be right. Tsu-kun knows mama didn't lie. The warm, tingly something in Tsu-kun agrees. So- mama is right, and- Tsu-kun's two grand-papas are both too far away for Tsu-kun to meet? Nice aunties and uncles tell Tsu-kun that Tsu-kun can't go to Heaven yet, it's- supposedly <i>too early</i> for Tsu-kun to go? But- Tsu-kun also needs to be with grandfather. He just <i>got to be!</i></p><p>Maybe.. Tsu-kun's grandfather is not his grand-papas? And not 'in Heaven?', wherever he is?</p><p>
  <i><b>Yes.</b> Something in Tsu-kun's mind nods and wags its tails enthusiastically.</i>
</p><p>Tsu-kun pouts. He knows one of nice uncles- a Hibari-sama, according to one of the nice aunties- said it's not- becoming of him to sulk, or pout, that Tsu-kun is <i>important</i> and he should grow up learning to behave appropriately for <i>his station-</i> but Tsu-kun doesn't know what that means. Tsu-kun is not very important yet! Tsu-kun knows maybe later, Tsu-kun may become <i>Great,</i> whatever that means- but for now, Tsu-kun is not important yet. Tsu-kun is- not even with someone Tsu-kun should be with.. Tsu-kun should be with lots and lots of important friends, that's how Tsu-kun is going to be important! But the person Tsu-kun <i>should be with is not even here!</i></p><p>Tsu-kun is almost-three, Tsu-kun's birthday is next month! Tsu-kun learns about T-RI-ALS, CHA-LAN-GES and TESTS at kindergarten. Tsu-kun likes the story of King Arthur! And the Sword In The Stone! Tsu-kun learns <i>important</i> and <i>great</i> people faced the CHA-LAN-GES bravely, not scared, and that's why they were <i>important</i> and <i>great!</i></p><p>...Does that mean- Tsu-kun's grandfather is not with Tsu-kun because Tsu-kun hadn't <i>proved</i> himself yet? Many books and stories tells Tsu-kun same things. Does Tsu-kun also need to make good friends and go for an adventure to prove Tsu-kun is good enough?<br/>
<i>(Tsu-kun doesn't understand confusing feelings from warm-and-tingly something. Tsunayoshi is too young to interpret what the Hyper Intuition is telling him- It's not about Tsunayoshi. But an adventure- would lead Tsunayoshi to the element Tsunayoshi should be courting. So Tsu-kun ends up getting confused, ends up deciding that the feeling of needing to go for adventure as proof that Tsu-kun is still not good enough to be with his grandfather.)</i></p><p>Tsu-kun tells everyone that Tsu-kun needs to go for an adventure to prove himself. Mama tells Tsu-kun that it's nice. Tsu-kun's friends thinks adventure is a wonderful idea. Nice aunties and uncles look alarmed and ask Tsu-kun why he <i>needs</i> to go for an adventure- Tsu-kun honestly tells them Tsu-kun needs to prove himself so that Tsu-kun can <i>earn the right</i> to be with his grandfather. That's what stories said, right? CHA-LAN-GES are about proving and earning the rights? Another uncle who is also called Hibari-sama looks almost approving, so Tsu-kun must be on right track.</p><p>(Namimori's flame-aware community is buzzing. They all noticed the local deity is not raising the Sky-child any more, and Tsunayoshi's continued insisting that 'someone is missing' and 'Tsu-kun must be around someone' had been raising alarms. This- is a plausible explanation. The deity must have thought Tsunayoshi is already old enough to not to be always looked after and left. Sadawa Ieyasu- Giotto di Vongola- was not a Mafia Don, despite what Vongola became in hands of Ricardo- Giotto di Vongola was a vigilante. Maybe this was one of the reasons he had been such a- heroic and wonderful figure according to the records?<br/>
On the other hand, the Earthling-aware community is amused. Their local patron Earthling Guardian left because little Great Sky is growing up, and the little Great Sky should be focusing courting all the elements, not just the Great Mist who wouldn't bond with the little Great Sky.. But little Great Sky is also right that their eternal guardian would come running back to the Namimori if Tsunayoshi-kun is in danger, so- going out for an <i>adventure</i> is a valid method. They still make sure to be around little Great Sky more often- they don't know what their Great Mist had done, Sawada Nana became quite a doting mother right after the Great Mist left- but she is still oblivious. And often acts not entirely appropriate for mother of a Great Sky. They shudder to think how the Great Mist would react should little Great Sky is harmed in his absence.)</p><p>Tsu-kun is three. There is the big scary man who mama calls papa at Tsu-kun's home, again. (It's because absence of Kawahira- the lack of protection, or rather, less than usual- made Iemitsu unconsciously feel the need to visit, the Hyper Intuition has odd way of working like that.) Mama says Tsu-kun should go out with 'his papa', and big shiny scary man agrees. Something about- 'father-son bonding time'? ...But that's not important. The warm-and-tingly feeling is subdued, it always feels like it is hiding around the big scary man, but Tsu-kun can go out with the scary man. It's an adventure! Maybe Tsu-kun will be able to find his grandfather!</p><p>Tsu-kun hurries to his room for his backpack. There's Tsu-kun's lion plush Gao-kun as his companion, and big water bottle Tsu-kun is giving mama to fill for Tsu-kun. Mama laughs and gives Tsu-kun a big bento, saying something about hand-holding and papa protecting Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun is not paying attention to mama, though- Tsu-kun is excited, this is Tsu-kun's first adventure!</p><p>Something tells Tsu-kun that Tsu-kun can have as many adventure as Tsu-kun wants if Tsu-kun finds his grandfather. Tsu-kun is still small, and Tsu-kun needs protection- his grandfather would always keep Tsu-kun safe and help Tsu-kun grow up. And help Tsu-kun always have fun and stay happy, and- That excites Tsu-kun enough to squeal in delight.</p><p>(Nana and Iemitsu both mistakenly believe Tsunayoshi's excitement is because Iemitsu is going to spend time with Tsunayoshi. They are wrong, but they are both living in their fantasy-perfect life, and anything that does not fit in their perfection is dismissed, going unacknowledged. Iemitsu has this omnious chill settling in his spine, but that can't be right- Namimori is safe, and he is going to have wonderful father-son bonding time! What would his Hyper Intuition be warning Iemitsu for?)</p><p>Tsu-kun is soon at the shopping district. Mama buys food here, Tsu-kun knows! And there are lots and lots of nice aunties and uncles here, but.. They are not coming to say hello Tsu-kun like they always do. They don't like big meanie man. That's fine though, Tsu-kun is out for his first adventure! The big scary man called 'papa' points at nice toys and turns to buy Tsu-kun something called a 'robot'? Tsu-kun is not sure, but this is Tsu-kun's chance!</p><p>(Tsunayoshi does not know what kind of chaos he leaves behind, with the Vongola's Young Lion, Leader of CEDEF Sawada Iemitsu in panic, in retirement town with substantial flame-aware population. (Not that Iemitsu knows Namimori is retirement town hosting many ex-mafioso.) He is seen running around like headless chicken in panic for hours end, screaming for 'his cute little tuna-fish'. No one in the shopping district is impressed.. But it wasn't like Iemitsu had reputation to be ruined in first place in Namimori. Normally, it would still cause minor panic among Flame-Aware population, but- well. They all had heard news of what had been happening else where. Tsunayoshi was in good hands.)</p><p>Tsu-kun walks out of the shop, and heads to a nice park nearby Tsu-kun often visits with mama. There are always nice uncles and aunties there, and Tsu-kun already knows <i>they</i> know where Tsu-kun's grandfather is! This time, Tsu-kun is finally going to scold them because lying is bad, and as adults they should know better!</p><p>Tsu-kun- does not get to scold nice aunties and uncles. Uncle Hibari-sama take one look at Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun's backpack and Gao-kun, and snorts.</p><p>"Out for your first adventure, little Sky?"<br/>
"Un!" Tsu-kun agreed, nodding furiously because Hibari-samas understand Tsu-kun better than most, "Tsu-kun is looking for grandfather!"<br/>
"Well, you are looking at wrong place if you are looking for your grandfather, little Sky."<br/>
"Tsu-kun knoooows- but Tsu-kun doesn't know where to go!" Tsu-kun was not whining, he was not! Tsu-kun stomped his feet with indignation, "But aunties and uncles know and they are <i>always</i> lying to Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun is going to scold them, they should not be lying- lying is bad! And they will tell Tsu-kun where to find Tsu-kun's grandfather!"<br/>
"So you say, little Sky, so you say.."</p><p>Hibari-sama is smiling with amusement. It's not nice smile, but Tsu-kun knows Hibari-sama approves of Tsu-kun's words, even if Tsu-kun does not know how Tsu-kun knows that. That's why- Tsu-kun is not surprised by Hibari-sama's answer.</p><p>"Well, the weak elements should really know better than to lie to a Great Sky like yourself, shouldn't they, little Sky?" Hibari-sama's smile grows wider with teeth, "How about this- I will scold your aunties and uncles for you, little Sky- you do know it's not polite for young one like yourself to scold adults.. And you can go look for your grandfather after, hmm?"<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
"Of course- lead the way, little Sky. I should be a good element and make sure a Sky like you is safe, shouldn't I?"</p><p>Tsu-kun knows he is not understanding everything Hibari-sama is saying, but Tsu-kun understands Hibari-sama is being nice and having fun. So Tsu-kun nods enthusiastically and holds Hibari-sama's hand, leading him towards the direction Tsu-kun should go.</p><p>(Hibari Yue, father to one Hibari Kyoya and one of the rare few <i>Active</i> Cloud of the Namimori Hibari Clan, is amused by the little Great Sky. The little Great Sky is young, inexperienced, yet- he definitely knew his place in social chain. That is, <i>at the top.</i> He knows other elements who often hung around the park to protect little Sky would be horrified to face him, but.. No one was going to blame him for humoring little Sky. This was legitimate excuse, readily provided to him to beat up terrible lying elements who distressed the little Sky who should be cherished.. If those flame-active lying elements used to be avoiding sparring with him at all costs politely, which prevented him from challenging them before due to Namimori politics and unspoken rules- well. Semantics.<br/>
...Coincidentally, this is the day Hibari Yue returns home to sit down in front of his much-too-strong-to-be-not-to-turn-Active-in-future Cloud of son, whose treasure is, probably, one of 'Namimori', 'Peace' or 'Protection'- either his son hadn't settled on one completely yet, or his clan hadn't realised it, but that is not important. What is significant is the fact that Hibari Yue had taken time that day, to show his much-too-protesting son the photographs of his own self back when he was a baby and needed more protections, that 'smaller children' or 'weaker animals' needed to be well-defended and protected until they grow up to prove their worth.<br/>
Kyoya had not taken well to learn that there was a time 'he had not grown his fang yet'. Or that his 'Carnivore' of father still considered Kyoya 'small animal to be defended'. Hibari Yue has no idea why his son is so fascinated by animal kingdom terminologies, but that's not the weirdest quirk a Cloud of his clan developed over the centuries, he could deal. It's not like his clan conforms the norm of the human society- they really can't, not with just how many strong Clouds and Storms always are in their clan.. And he is satisfied that Kyoya had understood enough to not to dismiss all 'small animals' as 'herbivores', and that Kyoya would protect 'small animals in distress' if he sees one.)</p><p>Tsu-kun is happy to see aunties and uncles properly CHA-STI-ZED, or at least that's what Hibari-sama said he was doing. Hibari-sama even took time to help Tsu-kun finding all aunties and uncles who lied to Tsu-kun before! Tsu-kun is not sure why Hibari-sama just spoke some words to some of them, or why Hibari-sama chased after some of them and beat them up- what's the difference? <i>(It's difference of being flame-aware and flame-active, but Tsunayoshi doesn't know that, and Hibari Yue does not explain why.)</i> They all looked properly ashamed of themselves, though, so Tsu-kun is content. And Tsu-kun learned how to throw a punch properly from Hibari-sama! Violence is bad, but Hibari-sama says sometimes people needs more IM-ME-DI-ATE CON-SE-KEN-SES to learn lessons.. Tsu-kun is sure Hibari-sama is right, Hibari-sama made all nice aunties and uncles A-POL-LO-GI-SE and promise Tsu-kun to not to lie again after all.</p><p>Still, Tsu-kun is hungry by the time Tsu-kun learns his grandfather is sometimes seen at the Old District. Tsu-kun knows where that is, and Tsu-kun says so, but Hibari-sama tells Tsu-kun to eat first, and promises to take Tsu-kun to the Old District because Hibari-sama lives there.</p><p>Mama's bento is filled with nice and yummy food. There are two bentos in Tsu-kun's backpack, though! ...Maybe one of them was for that big shiny scary man? Tsu-kun considers, but dismisses the idea of finding the man and giving him bento. Instead, Tsu-kun offers the bento filled with spicier food to amused Hibari-sama as thanks. Hibari-sama looks even more amused by that, but easily accepts the bento and eats with Tsu-kun.</p><p><i>There's a- sort of <b>CLICK!</b> in Tsu-kun's mind. Something inside Tsu-kun is purring happily, cheerful- Hibari-sama accepted Tsu-kun's bento! Tsu-kun doesn't know why he is so happy, but-</i><br/>
<i><b>Mine.</b></i> Tsunayoshi doesn't realise he just managed to success in his first Courting. Or the significance of Hibari Yue sitting unusually close. Clouds do love their personal space, but Hibari Yue lets Tsunayoshi's little offerings- feeding him- to happen. It's an occasion for celebration, after all.</p><p>Old District is a little far, and Hibari-sama gives Tsu-kun a piggyback. The Old District is filled with old, TRA-DI-TION-AL buildings. Tsu-kun loves them. There are more trees, bigger houses, and some of them, with gardens.. And Hibari-sama is so tall, Tsu-kun can see really, really far!</p><p>Hibari-sama takes Tsu-kun around the Old District. Sometimes, Tsu-kun tells Hibar-sama to take different direction. Tsu-kun knows he is getting close, but something is off.. Tsu-kun has bad feeling, like Tsu-kun wouldn't meet Tsu-kun's grandfather today..</p><p>Tsu-kun is ready to cry after hours of walking. Hibari-sama says it's fine, but Tsu-kun knows he had been leading Hibari-sama in circles! Tsu-kun is not lost, but- Tsu-kun, he just- can't figure out where Tsu-kun's grandfather is. But he should know where! Something is <i>wrong,</i> and Tsu-kun doesn't know why-</p><p>"Hibari Yue, what are you doing?"<br/>
"Ah. Little Sky was angry at mean grown-up elements for lying to him- lying is bad, after all- so I helped little Sky chastising those lying elements and finding his path in his first adventure," Hibari-sama answered, to- a white haired man wearing a green kimono? "Do you disapprove?"<br/>
"...Carry on," the man muttered, turned around, but- "It's not my problem.."<br/>
"...Grandfather?"</p><p>The man freezes, but he doesn't turn around. Tsu-kun- is confused. The man- is not old, like grandfathers are supposed to be, according to teachers. But this is Tsu-kun's grandfather, Tsu-kun is sure.. ...But, this- is not Tsu-kun's grandfather. What's going on?</p><p>Tsu-kun is confused, so he pulls himself down from Hibari-sama's back, and approached the grandfather-who-is-not-grandfather. Longer Tsu-kun sees the white haired man, more Tsu-kun's head is ouch-y, but-</p><p>"Pretty.. Indigo? You are not grandfather.. But.. You are grandfather?"</p><p>Tsu-kun stares more and more, and- Tsu-kun can see more of pretty indigo cloudy-thing-y dancing around the man- It's pretty. And Tsu-kun is sure it's the answer why the man is his grandfather, but also isn't. The man finally turns around and couches down, to see Tsu-kun's eyes- but questions Hibari-sama.</p><p>"..Finding his path in his first adventure, Hibari Yue?"<br/>
"Little Sky insisted."<br/>
"You- <i>Typical Cloud.</i> That's your excuse, isn't it?"<br/>
"Ah." Hibari-sama nodded easily, with a smile that shows all his teeth- "Again- do you disapprove, Great Mist? He offered me bento for my service."<br/>
"...And you accepted the offering."<br/>
"Little Sky is Little Sky.. I do not mind."</p><p>The conversation is- <i>important,</i> Tsu-kun knows, but he doesn't understand why. He just knows grandfather-that-is-not-grandfather just- tested Hibari-sama, and Hibari-sama had passed, when the man hums in answer. That's enough for Tsu-kun. This is not Tsu-kun's grandfather, not really- but Tsu-kun knows his grandfather will hear his questions if Tsu-kun speaks to this man, so-</p><p>"-Grandfather? Can Tsu-kun stay with you now?"<br/>
"...Do you know why you want to stay with me, little Great Sky?"</p><p>Tsu-kun- <i>doesn't know the answer to that question.</i> Tsu-kun already knows he will not see grandfather today, and- Tsu-kun is horrified- Tsu-kun did not prepare enough for Tsu-kun's first adventure! Does that mean Tsu-kun would <i>never</i> get another chance to prove himself?! Tsu-kun already can feel himself tearing up, but- the man's expression turns just a little softer, just a little more regretful- and Tsu-kun knows grandfather is going to give Tsu-kun another chance, even if it's not now, and-</p><p>"Perhaps once you found the answer, and- found your own Rain to wash your sorrow away, and a Cloud to watch you over.. A Sun to brighten your day, a Storm to bring down justice for your enemies, a Lightening to chase them away, and a Mist.."</p><p>The words are spoken from the man-who-isn't-Tsu-kun's-grandfather, but Tsu-kun knows this is words directly from his grandfather. And- something in Tsu-kun is shouting, <i>this is very very <b>important-</b></i> That's why- Tsu-kun does his best to ME-MO-RISE the words, to remember how to meet his grandfather, to pass the test next time for sure-</p><p>"A Mist to hide you, when you need a reprieve from life's hardships.. Find your elements, and then- You can come find me again, little Great Sky. We will see what happens, then, over a cup of tea.. Do you remember what you need to do?"<br/>
"The answer to the question, and- a rain to wash away, a cloud to watch over- a sun for sunshine, a storm for justice, a lightening to chase away, and-.."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"And.. A Mist to help Tsu-kun hide when there are scary things Tsu-kun wants to hide from!"<br/>
"That's right- remember it, little Great Sky.. And the question?"<br/>
"Why Tsu-kun wants to be with grandfather!"</p><p>Tsu-kun is unhappy to see the man nod and stand up to leave, but Tsu-kun also knows Tsu-kun can't stop the man from leaving. Tsu-kun- did not pass the test.. But Tsu-kun learned how to pass the test next time, though! Still... Before celebrating his (somewhat) successful adventure, Tsu-kun had to do something..</p><p>"Umm.. Hibari-sama?"<br/>
"Yes, little Sky?"<br/>
"Help Tsu-kun write down the tasks so Tsu-kun doesn't forget? Tsu-kun doesn't know all the words..."</p><p>Hibari-sama chuckles and nods, accepting the note and pack of crayons Tsu-kun took out of his backpack with amused smile on his lips- Hibari-sama's writing is- strong and smooth- EL-LE-GAN-T, Tsu-kun think the word is. And Tsu-kun can't read everything Hibari-sama writes down on Tsu-kun's note with pack of crayons, but-</p><p>Hibari-sama is changing colours. Black for all other words, but- Rain is written in blue, Cloud is written in purple. Sun is yellow, Storm is red, Lightening is green, and Mist is indigo like pretty indigo that was curled around the man-who-is-not-Tsu-kun's-grandfather. Was Hibari-sama.. Giving Tsu-kun hints? ...Hibari-sama was! Hibari-sama even draw a six-petaled flower below what he had written down for Tsu-kun, wrote on each petal Rain-Cloud-Sun-Storm-Lightening-Mist, and-</p><p>Hibari-sama is smiling as he takes orange crayon, and writes S-K-Y on the circle inside the flower petals- and lightly taps Tsu-kun's forehead with the crayon.</p><p>"...Do you understand, little Sky? You are not supposed to be doing this alone. You need to find all elements first."<br/>
"...Un!"</p><p>Tsu-kun does. For the first time, Tsu-kun knows why Tsu-kun is going to be important- Tsu-kun is Sky. Tsu-kun's grandfather- is a Mist, right? And the man called Hibari-sama a Cloud.. So Tsu-kun need to find right companions for his adventure, he couldn't do this alone. And- Tsu-kun heard nice aunties and uncles talking about EL-LE-MENTS of the Sky before. Hibari-sama called aunties and uncles elements, too- so they were lying, but- they didn't tell where Tsu-kun's grandfather is, because Tsu-kun wasn't ready?</p><p>....Was Tsu-kun bad for scolding aunties and uncles for lying, even if they meant good?</p><p><i>No,</i> Tsu-kun decides, <i>lying is still bad and they could have told Tsu-kun that Tsu-kun wasn't doing things properly!</i> Tsu-kun opened his arms wide and asked Hibari-sama to carry Tsu-kun back home. Tsu-kun's adventure was success, and it was time for Tsu-kun to return home to mama.</p><p>
<i>Tsunayoshi is asleep by the time Hibari Yue arrives at the Sawada Household, where Vongola's Young Lion and his civilian wife are beside themselves, worrying for their son. Hibari Yue greets the civilian wife and tells her that her son had tired himself out while playing with other children at the park, as usual. Sawada Iemitsu is all teeth and claws wrapped in paranoia, but- Hibari Yue was Iemitsu's senior back in middle school, one of rare few who had not been wrapped around his fingers. It's simple matter of reminding Iemitsu of that one time Iemitsu challenged him for a wrestle and got soundly trounced, to get him back off-<br/>
Sawada Iemitsu still finds him a few hours after at the park, subtly and- rather competently- trying to interrogate Hibari Yue about his Active Cloud status. Hibari Yue- merely raises an eyebrow and tells him frankly that his older sister is married to Arcobaleno Fon, and- did Sawada really think Giotto di Vongola retired to Namimori, Japan, alone? Hibari is Japanese for Alaude. Hibari clan always had at least few active Clouds around, and had been protecting the Sawada Clan and Namimori since then. Even if Sawada Iemitsu had not informed his own parents about joining the Vongola- CEDEF- they alwayd had known what Sawada Iemitsu had been doing after leaving Japan. Sawada Iemitsu- does not take the news well, but accepts that centuries old alliance is not going to betray him suddenly, even if Iemitsu had not known.. Even if he does try to get an oath of some kind to not to inform his lovely Nana about all that-</i>
</p><p><i>"You should worry more about your own son,"</i> Hibari Yue tells him, his voice dry- there is something off in his sense, but this is an advise Iemutsu needs to hear, to be better father for his Sky- <i>"He is latent, but Skies have their instinct even when they are latent- your parents still had their elements, latent Skies or not- my mother was your father's Cloud, and one of my cousins had been your mother's Storm. Your son had been trying to court elements for ages.. Just today, he offered me bento that was supposed to be your lunch. He doesn't even know what he is doing yet- You are lucky that flame-aware families within the Namimori tend to band together to raise kids, however few we are. He has all sort of latent elements in his age around him at the park to court and mingle as a young Sky should.. You missed your family teachings completely by leaving Japan and joining CEDEF, but your clan traditionally teaches what being a Sky is about when a child starts courting an element seriously for the first time.. Little things, how to hide better and that sort of things.. And your son just tried to court </i>me<i> seriously without realising what he is doing."</i><br/>
<i>"WHAT!?"<br/>
"I am not going to be his primary Cloud, but he meant it.. And I did accept his offering,</i>" Hibari Yue shrugged, his voice uncaring, <i>"Consider me his godfather of sort, or a protection detail- I do not care.. But if I stop staying around him now, he is going to get hurt.. ..I mean it, you need to teach him about being a Sky, Sawada."</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On Hibari Yue :</p><p>Hibari Yue is- necessity in this AU. He means well, but he will not appear often after this interlude. He is the first element who Tsuna had courted properly and accepted the courting, even as an 'element' to be looked after, not primary element and a member of inner Court, in terms of Earthling Great Sky bonds, who traditionally bonds with more than one of each. He is an evidence how everything was going right with Tsuna's development and growth as a Great Sky, the fact a strong Cloud Active like he had allowed himself to fall into Tsuna- a young, inexperienced child-'s care.</p><p>Also, Hibari Yue is the trigger, who caused Iemitsu to react radically to Tsuna turning Active in front of his eyes.</p><p>Iemitsu is not compatible with Tsuna at all. Inverted Skies cannot resonate well with any non-inverted Skies, their brand of Sky Attraction would not allow it. On top of the incompatibility- if Iemitsu had remained unaware, delusional and flame-drunken, the active flame of Tsuna would have not even registered to Iemitsu as 'a threat' to his fantasy-perfect life. But Iemitsu is aware of (supposedly small) flame-active community within Namimori because Hibari Yue told him to teach Tsuna, believing Iemitsu would act like a proper father and teach Tsuna, not- seal him away. (A mistake, but under influence of Iemitsu's Sky Attraction that has everyone believing all is well.)</p><p>This, of course, has consequences.</p><p>On topic of little Tsuna's decision-making and problem solving :</p><p>When I was three, there was an incident where I was locked in a toilet on ground floor, when my kindergarten teachers locked up toilet doors when it's time for children to leave, without checking if any kids were still inside. I remember trying to leave toilet, realising it's locked- and after checking the toilet, I had crawled up a heater beside the window, unlocked the window, and escaped the toilet, to the locked playground of the kindergarten. Once I was there, I managed to get attention of a random adult from the streets, who found a teacher from the kindergarten and unlocked the playground to let me out- and was sent home. Needless to say my mother- who was not even informed of that incident until I went home- and I told her the incident as she had habit of making me report what happened daily- was horrified and immediately changed the kindergarten.</p><p>To this day, she says she is thankful that I had been such an independent child with high problem solving skills, because who knows how long I would have stayed locked up if I didn't leave the toilet through window by myself? On the other hand, in true child-like fashion, I personally do not remember being scared, terrified, or worried for what-ifs. I was more- uncaring, just something little different from usual day, and- it's only years after that, that I looked back and realised it could have been a serious incident. (There is obviously no heating in empty kindergarten toilet overnight, and it happened during winter- there was snow in playground.. An overnight stay would not have been advisable.)</p><p>Still, with that incident as base, I assumed Tsuna is fully capable of logic-slash-decision making of the level displayed on the interlude, especially with Hyper Intuition stirring him away from dangerous decisions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Blinding Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reborn, yet to be crowned as The Best Hitman Of The World, was already infamous for many things. Intelligence, wit, charm, charisma, skill..</p><p>Kawahira- is unimpressed by the cocky arrogant sun whose light is so bright that even he is slightly blind. (Or rather, just tad a little bit flame-drunk). Of course, the Sun is not without skill or control.. Perhaps with experience, he would completely break out and become seasoned, experienced Sun, but for now..</p><p>At least Kawahira can give the Blind Sun credit where its due- any other Sun would be utterly, completely drunk out of mind because of sheer strength of his flame, that's a borderline Great Sun level of power- and he was showing signs of sobering up, and there's slight fraying on edges of the Sun's flame, a longing for a Sky of his own, and maybe even a bit of world-weariness typical of more wiser humans.. Maybe by the time Arcobaleno Selection happens, this Sun would be the one to fill the spot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reborn is the first of six (excluding Giglio Nero Sky) who Kawahira locates to be one of the sacrifices, of his set.</p><p>Even yet to be crowned as The Best Hitman Of The World, Reborn was renowned as one of the strongest suns of Mafia..</p><p>Fame has its uses, but it also brings downfall of many.</p><p> </p><p>AN : Also, you guys are way too nice for me? Way too many kudos &amp; hits than I ever expected, asdfghjk...<br/>What else I can do but polish up chapter faster, :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira always has fillers out all over the world among the flame-active humans. This is a necessity as the Administrator of Tri-Ni-Sette to constantly locate next best sacrifices.</p><p>Coming across Reborn, however- did not even need Kawahira to make use of his network of Mist Clones, despite it being fifth year of himself holding up Tri-Ni-Sette alone.</p><p>In a way, he is one of the most proper, Sun-like Sun Kawahira had encountered among humans. Kawahira can't understand why humans decided single famous example- Giotto and his Court- is <i>the</i> stereotype of the Flames. Sun, Activation- is often considered as a healer, just because Knuckle had been. Or teacher. And again, often stereotyped as a close-range combatant. But- do you need to <i>approach</i> the Sun to be scorched? Or blinded?</p><p>Reborn is a proper Sun in all right ways. Bright, attention-grasping, impossible to ignore- he is not activating anything manually with his Sun Flames only, but he is <i>a trigger of chain reactions</i> wherever he goes. He is shroud in life- <i>energy-</i> as a proper Sun should be. There is no point hiding a Sun like this, his occupation not withstanding- he is too eye-catching, intentionally or not. His utilisation of Sun flame in combat situation is top notch. Of course, Kawahira is disappointed in his lack of use of Sun Flame in everyday life, but- this is human society, not Earthling Society, where use of Flames were part of lives. Of course Reborn is not using his flames to speed up growth of plants or turn on mechanisms or- anything similar, really. He is smart, too- that 'Chaos Shot'- is a thing of beauty, the sheer calculation required to plan for the trajectory of bullets as they hit and reflect the environment- the situational, environmental awareness required on top of calculating all the angle, force, speed, requirements to make multiple bounces if necessary, and target's movement range to hit- all that, in mere glance-</p><p>Reborn is still not the best, still just one among the strongest suns, but- Kawahira can see what he can be. If Kawahira has to pick his flaw as a Sun, that would be the fact Reborn is slightly flame-drunk- but it's most common issue for Suns, whose flame strengths tend to make them more suited for blunt, heavy weapon-like uses rather than fine, delicate control of their Sun Flames.. But even so, Reborn is, despite of the sheer force of his Sun Flame- borderline a Great Sun, actually- showing signs of 'sobering up'. He is in his twenties. That's- actually impressive.</p><p>However, if Kawahira was not looking at him for strength required for a Sacrifice alone.. Kawahira can't help but scoff at the cocky, arrogant human who hadn't even seen thirty winters yet. There are hints of experience, budding weariness, and little bits of paranoia and wisdom learned from minor failures and mistakes, but- The Sun still has that arrogance of youth, that absolute arrogance, even if it is well-hidden- that comes from lack of true fear for death. Or a fate worse than that. Reborn is Mafia-born. He obviously know about sufferings, how bad it can be for those without skill or connections, but-</p><p>Reborn never had been talent-less. Kawahira can see how smart that young man is- he is known for pulling off 'impossible hits'. That's problem solving skill- honed by various experiences. Getting food in slum couldn't have been impossible. Making sure he himself is hitting 'acceptable' targets only would have been exercise in observations and perception. And thus- Kawahira can see how the Sun could have never experienced the mind-shattering terror of dying, or slow-dragging despair and desperation as one slowly starves.</p><p>That's.. Both a plus and minus, that lack of actual understanding of the hardships. Then- Kawahira follows Reborn for a month, and contemplates.. Kawahira actually counts how often Reborn picks up 'company of fairer sex'- it's not that Kawahira is unfamiliar with comfort of flesh, he knows it can be addicting- just because he doesn't partake in it, doesn't mean he is unaware of the allure. <i>(Giotto's little jokes about Kawahira already being married thrice, to his people, to Tri-Ni-Sette, and finally to his people's descendants not withstanding-)</i> It's just that, Kawahira has no idea who other candidates for the sacrifice would be yet. Physical relationships and gender-identities are important for humans, so if another male candidate take it as a competition, or a female candidate take offense- it's a potential cause to delay the ritual. They don't need to bond with Giglio Nero Sky, but- the cursed pendants need a set of strong, resonant- as in at least compatible enough to tolerate each other's existences- full Court and its Sky. And Reborn is always talking about treating a lady right, and-</p><p>-Any self-respecting strong element of 'lady' would lunge for his throat for daring to not to treat them equal just because of their gender- or, at least that's how it would have been among the Earthlings. But- compared to the Earthlings who fully embraced their instincts that came from their flames, who died the moment their flames were completely extinguished.. Humanity's larger social norms are defined by those who are not aware of flames. And- by doing so- their flames aren't cared properly, not in ways it should be- and become weaker than they can be.. Just as they become more- open to manipulations, and- pressures to bend, in forms of 'social norms'.. Silly humans and their need to heed their little <i>logics</i> rather than their soul, their flame- but that's how the <i>humans</i> are. There is a reason why Kawahira recently began seeing some of stronger civilian- as in non-mafia- flame-latent candidates in mental asylum.. But- other potential candidates' reactions aside.. Kawahira can't help but notice and snort at Reborn's subtle use of sun flame while 'having fun with ladies'. Having access to nerve system and a mean to manipulate it-If it wasn't for how Reborn was using it, Kawahira would be impressed for the sheer control Reborn has- and the fact Reborn is capable of using that technique while sleeping around with women, more so. Manipulation of nerve system, activating it just enough to let his partner feel pleasure- and Kawahira is experienced enough to know that the very same technique can be used to light up nerve systems until his victims can't even scream any more with their throats just giving out after straining their voice cords too much. Or make them relaxed to the point they can not resist Reborn dragging them around.. Reborn is not using that technique in ways Kawahira knows he could be using yet, but- perhaps in future he would think to.</p><p>Then there is his sadistic tendency to take pleasure in other's sufferings.. In moderation, it would have been perfectly acceptable- a little suffering is good to tough people up, Kawahira of all people would know.. But- that's not just sadism. Kawahira can see calculations behind supposedly careless actions- to the point whether his victim would be dead after falling into one of his outrageous, utterly overly-done schemes, or survive just barely to tell the tale- or serve as an example. This- is a <i>problem.</i> Criminals or not- not all Sacrifices are going to like Reborn's antics.</p><p>Reluctantly impressed by skill and power or not, Kawahira decides, the Blind Sun is going to be a problem with his attitude. Being a Sun- an arrogant, self-entitled one, no less- this Sun was not going to accept anything less than always being at the centre of attention, one way or another, the prima-donna that he is. Some Suns allow Clouds or Mists to hide them, sure, but this <i>Reborn?</i> If someone dares to hide him behind- overshadow him in any way- he is liable to react violently and clash.. This Sun is still too young, too self-assured to think of the fact that stronger the sun, the darker shadows tend to grow.. There is still a few years- long enough time for humans to mature a little more, and if that's not enough- Perhaps he will learn if he does end up chosen as one of the seven Sacrifices, and ends up getting burned for it. Other than his less than stellar personality that would one way or another cause frictions, Reborn is a perfect candidate to be a Sacrifice.. And with his insistent actions about treating lady right- well, Kawahira's personal dislike of the bloodline aside.. Giglio Nero Donna, Luce- is a Lady, in many ways- attitude, demeanor, the station- breeding.. ..Even the fact she holds her <i>supposed duty</i> more important than anything, little lies and tricks not beneath her. If Luce plays her cards right- Reborn would drag other elements to meet her expectations, within reason.</p><p>....Nine years after, this is proven true by the unseen, violent reaction of Reborn's sun flames, to Skull's enthusiastic, dramatic and theatrical entrance. Checker Face, who had been standing within the room from the beginning, unseen by his choice of the next Sacrifices- just covers his face with his palm in exasperation- even more so, at Reborn's open scorn at Skull who took the offered cookies from Luce and ate them without care. It's not like Skull would be harmed, much less even just a little sick, because of something as pointless as common poisons- Skull is the <i>Strongest Cloud,</i> can't he read between the lines, the Cloud being an obvious civilian or not? More experienced, now sober and calmer outside or not, the Blind Sun was still very much himself at the core. With every generation of new sacrifices, Checker Face feels like he is their babysitter. World's Seven Strongest or not, they are hardly threat to Checker Face individually, and- their posturings, dick-measuring contests, cat-fights and flirting all just get tiresome.. ...Even if Checker Face is dumping majority of balancing act to Sepira's descendants- Checker Face is still very much involved in background.</p><p>And Checker Face is standing at the mountain peak, hidden under his Mist Flame, looking at the devastated, horrified new Sacrifices whose bodies had been compressed into that of a child, to deal with the sheer pressure of the flame-drain of the pendants. It's actually a modification Checker Face had made to make sure the human sacrifices would last longer, one that was unnecessary for Sepira who intended much sturdier Earthlings to be her choice of sacrifices. The newest versions of pendants spawned from the main Tri-Ni-Sette Stone- forged by his hands- are already bonded to their new victims, and the corresponding pendant around their necks would remain until the day they die, until even the spawned pendants dies along with them. There is no pleasure in watching their despair, yet.. This is least Checker Face can do. Checker Face remembers every single sacrifices he had made for Tri-Ni-Sette.. Far too many too count- Checker Face does not count them on purpose, but Checker Face <i>can.</i> He just- doesn't. Checker Face remembers all their names, all their flames. Checker Face had known every single one of them well enough to recreate them in perfect mimicry of life with his Mist Flame if he desires-</p><p>As usual- the Sun catches Checker Face's eyes first, despite the presence of second Rain who interrupted the ritual and paid for it- but this time, not by his sheer dominating presence. It's his horror and realisation, the dawning understanding that he had been had, the silence and devastation that catches Checker Face's attention. For the first time in front of Checker Face's eyes, the Sun is not reacting even as Cloud is stirring up in shock and anger, overshadowing him-</p><p><i>So he understands now,</i> Checker Face knows. Perhaps the Sun will turn wiser, wearier and less blinding. Reborn, before being cursed- was a blinding, scorching desert sun that slowly but surely killed everything in within his flame's touch. He wasn't known as the World's Best Hitman for no reason..</p><p>Kawahira- is unsure if Bermuda would try to recruit this one, once this set expires. He is certainly strong enough for it, yes- on the other hand, Reborn, before this realisation would take Bermuda's hand without second thought for vengeance, to hurt <i>the Man With Iron Hat</i> who cursed him, but now-</p><p>This Reborn- Kawahira decides- just may be worth watching a little more than absolutely necessary purely out of duty and politeness, after he finds his own putting again, and learn to see the world with his new perspective. It's least Kawahira could do, after all, after choosing Reborn and sentencing him to slow, unavoidable death, his flame, his soul itself slowly drained until there's nothing left of him but empty husk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reborn in KHR canon period is- chaotic, attention-catching- for a Hitman, like a Sun, he is blinding and can't remain hidden completely. His casual disregard of Omerta and telling people that he is a hitman- even if he knows he would not be taken seriously as a baby- is a testament for it. It's not just about causing trouble to Tsuna, he really hates hiding himself. He shots at Skull who had been, supposedly, a civilian until he was chosen as an Arcobaleno, without care- he butts his head with Colonnello. Verde dislikes his arrogance. Fon and Mammon- Viper- are too zen or professional to be affected and Aria is daughter of Luce.</p><p>But, Reborn during the series, is also a home tutor.<br/>(Which is- do you know how hard it is for smart people to teach less than average people? No, I mean it. They see a formula or a piece of knowledge, and comprehend how that works immediately after reading it once. Or maybe with an example. They don't naturally understand that some other people may require to have explanations for each components- Inflation? Isn't that fact of life? How could someone need that term to be explained? It's like explaining what an apple is! Demand and supply? Of course if more people wants it, price goes up and some people would love to make living out of it! ...Poor Dino and Tsuna. I really don't see why else Reborn would be using bombs and threat to shot to make his students focus on studying- he really thinks they are just not paying enough attention or focusing to require multiple explanations on each concept, and- well, people do tend to do everything better if their lives are depending on it- <i>literally.</i>)</p><p>Being a teacher is all about growth, nurturing, dragging out the potential he can see from his student(s) to reality- I can't see this side of Reborn coming naturally from such smart, unchallenged man who had not known what is like to be an underdog in every way possible, who still carelessly states he was going to Japan in a place filled with many random mafioso before leaving to teach the last potential heir (a civilian no less) of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world. This is a man with multiple PhD, who is the Best Hitman of the world, after all. Who dares to harm someone under his protection? (And Vongola lost all three heirs because they were random weak family with poor security, was it? Or because they were stupid?)</p><p>So- here it is. Reborn pre-Arcobaleno Curse is a very different man from who we see in canon, and Kawahira doesn't respect him. (Other than out of sheer politeness for being sacrificed for the continued existence of the Planet.) It is after the Curse that Kawahira sees Reborn as someone who just may as well gain his respect. (And Reborn becomes just a little more caring and understanding of others around him, finally knowing what it is like to be helpless- to be incapable of achieving something.)</p><p>Also. Checker Face, v.s. Kawahira. Checker Face is a role Kawahira plays, the ruthless Tri-Ni-Sette Administrator in him. Kawahira prefers to keep that side of him separate from himself as much as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Gentle Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Eye of Storm is famous neutral enforcer of the Triad, the statement catches Kawahira's attention.</p><p>Being a neutral is hard- (read impossible-) with so many power-plays and schemes of criminals. Yet here was a Storm, known as a neutral enforcer? Kawahira is impressed already. And even more when he sees Fon in person, this is a rare inverted Storm who is so stable and zen- a true rarity- not to mention the fact despite his inverted flame, he is extremely powerful Storm.</p><p>...And this element is not going to clash with the Sun, his calmness and stability- so unlike normal Storm's volatility- is only going to help stability of the entire set of elements Kawahira is going to gather.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fon is the second of the six sacrifices Kawahira locates for the set.</p><p>Fon- would be quite unhappy if he ever learned Kawahira had settled on him so quickly not just because of his skill and power, but most importantly, the stability he represented for the group Kawahira is creating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Information about the 'Eye of the Storm' of Chinese Triad has Kawahira intrigued.</p><p>Storms are volatile elements by nature- their flames, in Kawahira's senses, are always raging around them, latent or not. More experienced storms learn to guide that rage, that passion, in productive manner- but it just make them a lot more dangerous than inexperienced storms' unguided, chaotic rage. But no one would ever say normal Storm is calm, enough to be called as the 'Eye of the Storm'- or remain neutral enforcer of all things, navigating the power-plays and criminal politics without something triggering their rage..</p><p>Kawahira wasn't expecting to see a pure inverted Storm powerful enough to become a Sacrifice for Tri-Ni-Sette. He had been actually expecting a Mist-Storm or Rain-Storm- Mists are natural in navigating politics, and Rains- are calm enough to remain neutral in many things.. But a pure Storm?</p><p>And what pure storm flame he has, even as an inverted storm- Kawahira marvels. This is a true rarity. Kawahira is almost-sorry that he is going to sacrifice this inverted Storm. (Kawahira had already decided upon first glance on that calm, lazily swirling storm flame. He is strong enough- and anything to make his set of sacrifices less volatile-)</p><p>...Kawahira- does feel sorry for this Storm. His life wasn't easy, Kawahira can see that- there is that experience and hardness in Storm's eyes that tells Kawahira his life had not been without any hardships, that this Storm knows what it is like to be endlessly patient, to continue to hone a single technique for years for perfection- that this Storm is a neutral enforcer of the Triad, not siding anyone, for many reasons-</p><p>But Kawahira.. He had been already sustaining Tri-Ni-Sette for seven years alone. Kawahira is also running out of time to find sacrifices- After last set had expired, it had taken Kawahira years to locate the Sun. And now a Storm of acceptable power was here- with perfect temperance, too. He is in a hurry to locate all elements, had been for years.</p><p>Following Fon around for a week, Kawahira stops, because Kawahira <i>knows</i> Fon's fiance. That's a Hibari- oldest child of the current clan head, no less. Kawahira knows her personally too, because she is a Rain in a clan that is predominantly made of Clouds and Storms- He had to give so many advises on how to raise a Rain child for her Cloud parents. Or explain just why their daughter wasn't rising up to challenge or react angry when they did something that would have triggered Cloud or Storm tempers- and-</p><p>Kawahira's appearance in front of her, after Fon's departure- does not surprise her. She takes one look at Kawahira, another at where Fon had been, then asked.</p><p><i>"Arcobaleno, Great Mist-san?"<br/>
"...I am not going to apologise, or change the decision.. But.. You have no objections, little Rain? ...Also- he is not a Hibari, is he? He looks like..."<br/>
"Everyone in the Clan knows you had been looking for sacrifices past few years, ever since the last set passed away. I already knew it was a possibility before I fall in love with him.. One of my cousins is planning to volunteer if you don't find a strong enough Cloud."</i> Hibari Yua gives a knowing look towards Kawahira, and almost pointedly glances at Kawahira's left wrist- <i>"We are not blind, Great Mist-san, we know what that bracelet you wear on your wrist means.. We have one as our family heirloom. Also- if he is related to us, he got to be a child of someone who left the clan to settle outside Namimori.. Distant enough that no one in the clan has any idea which branch he descends from now."<br/>
"....."<br/>
"How long will he have, Great Mist-San?"<br/>
"I only have Sun and Storm now.. You have years until I manage to locate all others."</i></p><p>Seven years later, Checker Face is not surprised to see Fon delicately redirecting Reborn's ire from Skull, reminding the whole group of their purpose here. Stepping out of his Mist Flame, showing himself and all ready to perform the role of The Checker Face- Checker Face has no hesitation giving them all taunting smirk as he give them their first mission, <i>'Can you all manage this?'</i> Most of them bristles. Fon- has knowing, oddly amused glint in his eyes- it's not first time Fon is subjected to a test, a 'milk-run' of sort, regardless of his reputation- more so, because Fon is a <i>neutral,</i> he gets respected just as much as he is slighted or scorned.</p><p>Completing the ritual a year after, and watching the Sacrifices in their first moment of being the Arcobaleno, Checker Face turns to Fon second-last. Fon's Storm Flame is raging for the first time Checker Face had seen- but- there is a resignation there. Of all Arcobaleno, with exception of Luce, who had known, and Skull, a former civilian as of a year ago and therefore still wary of everything mafia- Fon alone had still expected the gathering to have a hidden motive other than forming a piece of history, the Strongest Seven of their generation, gathered as a single group. He has most experience in navigating politics, after all. But- at the same time, as the Arcobaleno with second-best control of their flames- Fon <i>knows</i> that the pendant around his neck is draining his Storm Flame in steady pace. Checker Face knows Storm has never heard of anything like it..</p><p>In a way, Fon had been arrogant as well. Checker Face is aware that Fon had thought they could get better of any sort of trap laid down by their suspicious employer. This is something Fon has no experience on, none of them has any idea how to overcome.. And Checker Face watches Fon carefully trying to disintegrate the pendant with his Storm Flame. It just drains Fon faster, the pendant unaffected- Checker Face is almost regretful that Fon does not try harder after a while, resignation completely setting in, his Storm Flame just going more- it's not calm, it's more of- a silence, like a dead pool of water. Fon's version of Pendant has a set limit on the pace of flame drain, and if Fon had just tried harder- he may have figured out that if he pushed more flame into the pendant steadily, he could have turned back to his adult body for a few hours.. It's not as efficient as the bracelets Kawahira had gifted Giotto and his Court, what with the the mechanism barely having space within the pendant on top of draining flame and others such as sending alerts to Kawahira when there's trouble- as well as a dormant link to main Tri-Ni-Sette stone- but it is there, a small reparation he is offering to Hibari Yua and Hibari Clan, who was ready to offer one of their own as another sacrifice.. But.. Fon doesn't use it, doesn't learn about its existence.</p><p>Kawahira sits with Hibari Yua next day, an apology ready on his lips this time.</p><p>
  <i>"...I may have broken something in your husband.. I apologise for damaging him more than necessary."<br/>
"He gave up, didn't he?"<br/>
"...."<br/>
"I know why, Great Mist-san.. Don't worry, he will not waste away- he just need a little bit of reminder about good things in his life. You always carry guilt around like you would never choose another way if there was an alternative."</i>
</p><p>The following silence is heavy. Kawahira leaves without another word. Hibari Yua- wife of Fon, who still have no child of their own- does not stop Kawahira. She still visits Kawahira at his antique shop next year and tells him her decision to not to give Fon the Hibari Clan's family heirloom. Loving Fon or not, she is firm believer that one does not deserve a solution if one does not seek for it.</p><p>Years after, while Kawahira was following Fon, hidden under his Mist Flame, one Hibari Kyoya would christen Fon as 'Photoautotroph'. As in plant. Hibari Yua is not even surprised that her husband had not even warranted status of 'herbivore' by her far too young but perceptive nephew, who is already used to typical Storm behavior from their clan people. Hibari Yue, her little brother who is twenty-four years younger than Hibari Yua, would just chuckle at bewildered expression on Fon. None of them give any explain to Fon, and Fon would chalk it up as typical Hibari Clan thing and continue trying to teach his nephew how to use tonfa. Kawahira is- glad, that Fon is continuing his life, the most unaffected of his set of Sacrifices despite his longer adjustment period for his martial arts, his storm flame still burning merrily- still same <i>Eye of the Storm</i> Kawahira had first seen all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Fon, who is just- selected so fast because such a calm Storm..<br/>...To be fair, he is only one I see who has remotely stable connections outside Arcobaleno, of the Seven? Hibari Kyoya got to be related to him. And also, I-pin as his apprentice. He seem to not to have any issues reaching out and having close relationships outside Arcobaleno.<br/>(Technically, they don't have any evidence how close they are related in my AU either, just suspicions, and I just made Fon as someone who grew up outside the clan just to keep it as close to canon as possible..)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Pouring Rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lal Mirch is famous among COMSUBIN as hard yet fair instructor. Her student, Colonnello just started building up reputation for himself, but he is also known for his talent as one of the, if not the, best snipers of COMSUBIN.</p><p>...Kawahira is in dilemma. Lal Mirch is a good Rain, but underneath that strong Rain- she is Mist and Cloud secondary, undetected by all others.. Which should be obvious. She is what Japanese humans call a 'tsundere'.. That- just may disrupt the balance of the Arcobaleno. On the other hand, Colonnello is pure Rain without any secondary flames, but Lal Mirch would not let her prized student go easily, not one she silently cared much for..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't have all the candidates yet, and either would do as a Sacrifice, at the end. He postpones the decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lal Mirch- or rather Colonnello- is the third of the six sacrifices Kawahira locates for the set.</p><p>Lal Mirch would not thank Colonnello for his rescue, if she had known Kawahira had chosen her in first place to spare her heartaches.</p><p>Colonnello may have jumped in to rescue Lal Mirch and ended up become Cursed instead of her, but he had been Kawahira's first choice from the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira is grasping at straws, four years since he located Fon, when he comes across not one, but two candidates for Rain spot of the Sacrifices.</p><p>Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei. COMSUBIN. Italian elite military force, its members proficient in many forms of combats as well as tactical assaults. Coming across word that there were quite a few flame actives within COMSUBIN from mafia grapevine had him checking their high ranking members, because having active flame would not let potential Sacrifice candidates do anything halfheartedly unless forced, and-</p><p>Kawahira finds two Rains, both strong enough to be a Sacrifice, together at the training ground, the older woman making younger man run drills. Kawahira notes both are capable, both has discipline- they are military, after all- but.. Lal Mirch, for all that she seems to be a powerful Rain in first glance- is acting all wrong for a pure Rain. She is not honest, she is not open, she is too- flighty, unwilling to tie herself with the younger Rain- Colonnello- when Kawahira can clearly see she is in love with him, just as much as he admires her-</p><p>-Figuring out she is at least partly Mist wasn't hard, Kawahira is a Mist himself and he recognises tiny parts of her actions as what it is. Kawahira only learns she is part Cloud as well because Kawahira can't figure out rest of her by her actions alone and ends up poking around in her head. This- is a problem. Rain is usually stabilising element for a set of Sacrifices he gather- but for all that Lal Mirch seemingly has pure Rain flames, doesn't even know she is capable of wielding two other flames- they are her natural secondary flames, and she is acting appropriately for Cloudy-and-Misty Rain. On top of that- even if Kawahira can work around her having secondary flames, adjusting the pendant just right to balance all seven flames to be drained at same rate is going to be a hassle, not without observing her in depth, learning her hidden flame strengths that she herself isn't even aware of, and customise the Rain Pacifier more than usual for her..</p><p>On the other hand- Colonnello is perfect, a pure Rain. He is quite brash and headstrong for a Rain in first glance, but- Who said rain just waters life and washes away stress? This Rain is strong- strong and fast enough that Kawahira has image of what humans call rain squalls- the sudden, heavy rains, likes of which that causes flash-floods and catches many beings off-guard. He is powerful, he is in control of himself, and as a Rain should- he does care for others around him, for all that he is a force to be reckon with, and.. He is a good soldier. Kawahira knows that for all that Kawahira would never explain why, to him.. Colonnello would understand why a sacrifice is necessary. He would not be happy or even willing to understand that the said sacrifice had to be him, perhaps- but this Rain would sacrifice himself willingly if it is in place of his beloved one.</p><p>...However.. Even if not as readily... Kawahira can see how strong the ties between two Rains are. If they had been Earthlings, the resonance of their flames alone would have alerted everyone around them that they were married pair of Rains- their love is that strong, for all that both of them are doing- quite horrible job at showing the depth of their affection.. And they both consider Lal Mirch as senior, the superior- Lal Mirch would not allow Colonnello suffer if she can help it..</p><p>Even if Kawahira chooses one of them, the other would follow, that much is already certain in Kawahira's eyes.. There is already Fon who has a fiance. Was Kawahira willing to sacrifice one of them? Or perhaps- both?</p><p>...It is not important, for Kawahira. The bracelet he wears around wrist, the link to the Tri-Ni-Sette system that he holds- which drains him constantly when there is no Arcobaleno to sustain the system- is a constant reminder to himself that he does not have time. Any, either, both- Kawahira has no time to find another Rain when there are two perfectly fine candidates here. Kawahira moves on, planning to locate remaining elements in hurry.</p><p>Four years after- a year since his Sacrifices were gathered together, Checker Face is watching Colonnello trailing after the Sacrifices, following them up to the mountain peak. He is also almost-idly fingering the clear pacifier meant for Lal Mirch, one which was specially modified to accommodate the Cloud and Mist secondary flames she has- and switches it with another clear pacifier, the new one now together with the set of seven he holds, Lal Mirch's pacifier becoming extra..</p><p>The Ritual Ground had been prepared for months. It is simple matter of little modifications, adding the clauses and potential to link two Rains instead of one to the system, a shared burden.</p><p>The World's Strongest Seven arrives to the Ritual Ground. They are surprised to see their elusive employer standing at the peak of the mountain, waiting for them, with an odd, massive circle drawn on the ground, and ancient looking, glowing pillar of stone at the centre.</p><p>The Sun and the Storm goes down first, prioritised due to their combat expertise, with Checker Face's ruthless use of Mist Flame- he does not bother trying to trick their senses or keep them entranced- no, Checker Face goes for their throat, his illusions bringing nightmares to reality, strong enough that most Earthlings would have gone insane due to sheer terror, pain and sufferings mixed in his illusions. It is not meant for misdirection, Checker Face is outright torturing them- pain and agony, powerful enough to keep all of them down long enough.. And Checker Face knows all of them had dismissed him as non-theat, a weak mist, completely falling to his acts and unable to see past his Mist flames. Next is Lal Mirch, then Cloud, followed by Lightening, then Mist- Lal Mirch has interrogation resistance training, but human interrogations.. It's nothing compared to what Checker Face personally lived, seen, and done for millions of years. Cloud is civilian, Great Cloud or not. Lightening is a scientist, not a fighter. Mist- is utterly helpless against Checker Face. Mist fights valiantly, manages to do so longest as another Mist- but a mere Mist's resistance is futile against Great Mist. The Sky- Sepira's descendant- merely lowers her head in resignation-</p><p>Checker Face throws each of them to the positions where he requires them to be. Luce is grabbed and thrown to the position regardless of the fact she is not resisting. One by one- all of them but Sky barely capable of moving, yet all conscious- they are all awake, all know that Checker Face is placing clear pendants around their necks, starting from Sky, to Cloud-Sun-Lightening-Mist-Storm, and-</p><p>When Checker Face is about to place the last pacifier to Lal Mirch, Colonnello jumps out of the hiding place. Checker Face does not stop- rather, in smooth one move, the pacifier is placed around Colonnello's neck instead, Kawahira's original chosen candidate going down with a scream as Checker Face's illusion of horrible mutilation of still living Lal Mirch pierces his mind, along with the agony of loss Checker Face artificially amplifies and adds- from his own personal loss of his people.. Falling right inside the circle where Lal Mirch is already inside. Checker Face places second pacifier on Lal Mirch, who is still on ground- and remarks, as if he does not already know the outcome, had not modified ritual for this, modified the last- extra pacifier meant for Lal Mirch specifically-</p><p>
  <i>"If he wishes to take your place this badly- perhaps we will see if he is capable of doing so."</i>
</p><p>There are curses. Questions. Checker Face does not answer- but finally,<i> finally </i>takes off the bracelet around his wrist, that had been draining him for past fourteen- now almost fifteen- years. The main Tri-Ni-Sette stone burns with light, with its previous primary source of flame cut off- the system seeks next sources, and they are all around the system itself, already primed with the pendants that are linked with the Tri-Ni-Sette Stone hanging around their necks-</p><p>There are screams of agony. Shrieks. <i>Kawahira</i> does not move, does not close his eyes- He watches and listens, still and unyielding. <i>this</i> is a price that <i>he</i> pays along with them, even if they remain unaware. Kawahira will not run away from the consequences of his own decisions. They are sacrifices <i>Kawahira</i> has personally selected- and he will not insult them further by looking away from the pain and sufferings he has caused to them, willingly- without a single regret, with perfect clarity of knowledge that he would do it over and over, again and again, never changing a thing.</p><p>As soon as the Tri-Ni-Sette system properly connects with the pacifiers, the newest set of pacifiers glowing radiantly with corresponding flames- Checker Face hides away the Tri-Ni-Sette Stone. The Ritual Ground's circle had been burned away from the- in terminology of humans' computer-science- rebooting of the system, with new power source. It is after the Checker Face has seemingly left without second glance to them, with unknown artifact- the main Tri-Ni-Sette stone- that the changes begin. The Sacrifices scream louder, their body forcefully compressed and turned into size of toddlers- they are not toddlers, not really. It would keep them alive longer as sacrifices, they are adults in size of toddlers in most senses- but that's not important to them, Kawahira knows. They would like to be not to be cursed at all.</p><p>As the pain and changes stop, Kawahira watch the elements slowly realise their predicament. It is the Rain pair that catches Kawahira's attention second, right after silent Sun.</p><p>Their flames are mourning, clashing. Lal Mirch is shouting at Colonnello why, screaming in disbelief and anger. Colonnello tells her <i>'I have no regrets-kora!'</i> They are resonant pair. They are much in love. Yet. Kawahira can see slight change in their resonance- Colonnello is still pure Rain. Lal Mirch- was a pure rain, but now, with the pendant around her neck- one that acts more like a battery for Colonnello's true Rain Pacifier- Her Mist and Cloud flames are obvious, almost equal to her previously primary Rain flame. Would they blame the change to Kawahira? ...Perhaps. But- Kawahira is willing to bear the blame if that's what they want to. It's least he could do for them, after all.</p><p>Lal Mirch and Colonnello soon part ways. Lal Mirch- is probably one person who realises that this was just a side of herself that had not been obvious before, and joins CEDEF, learning more about herself, about being a Mist-and-Cloud. Kawahira is not surprised that she does not tell anyone that it wasn't ritual that changed her, that it was just a side of her that wasn't obvious before. Colonnello gives Lal Mirch the space when she requests uncharacteristically silently to him, and- Kawahira knows. Their flames are still resonant, still feels much like married pair, still much in love- And that's how Kawahira knows that Colonnello is giving Lal Mirth a space to learn better about herself rather than dejectedly leaving and settling down at the Mafia Land, like other Arcobaleno believe. Even years after, they do not meet each other often, but- Lovers do not always need to be together, especially when one of the pair involved happen to be Cloud or Mist. That would only chafe them, make two of them fight because of stress. One look at their flames, and Kawahira knows they are still happy together for their love.</p><p>They are affected together, in this together. Verde offers all of them a check-up to see if they are alright, and only the Rains, Mist and Cloud take the offer. Verde doesn't tell them that Lal Mirch and Colonnello are sharing burdens. He does not tell them that he suspect Colonnello is suffering least among the Arcobaleno. He does tell them that Lal Mirch can grow up unlike the other Arcobaleno who are frozen in time, if she does not use Rain Flame at all, which would trigger the corrupted Pacifier around her neck.</p><p>Is Lightening jealous? Kawahira wonders, but does not bother to go poking around in his head. Because..</p><p>Kawahira is still much connected to the Tri-Ni-Sette system, even without his flames being constantly drained as a fuel. Kawahira can sometimes sense the extra pacifier attached to Rain pacifier lighting up for no reason, Lal Mirch feeding her Rain flame to her secondary Rain pendant- and Colonnello's Rain Pendant lighting up, extra flame being pushed into the pendant for no reason, as if to assure Lal Mirch that he is fine. Two of them do not tell others, but Kawahira <i>knows</i> that two of them are aware of the fact that they share the burden that all others carry alone..</p><p>For that alone, Kawahira does not regret taking extra measures to curse both of them, believes that he had made right choice. It is just not done in Earthling culture, separating a resonant married pair of elements. If only one of them was affected, the affected one would have left unaffected to spare them sufferings, probably unaware of the fact their flames are bonded, resonant- and that would have broken both elements. And- it is nice to see that some things are same for humans. Death sentences or not, sacrifices or not.. Lal Mirch and Colonnello are very much in love, and they are soldiers who are taking difficult missions together, sharing their hardships. He had chosen well to sacrifice this pair of Rains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kawahira had known Colonnello following the Sacrifices to the peak from the start- suspected he would, even- and this is how Colonnello is Cursed, and Kawahira had another clear Pacifier ready for him, just in case. But it either tells how skilled Colonnello was that others did not notice him following- or shows just how arrogant the Arcobaleno had been, believing invincible as the Strongest Seven. Or they let him follow them, which.. Unlikely? With their professionalism and self-assurances that they are the best?</p><p>But Lal Mirch and Colonnello, at the end, had turned into babies together, and are still soldiers on same mission- and Kawahira had tied their Rain Flames and Pacifiers, so they always know they are not alone.</p><p>They are probably most romantic/lovey-dovey pair that appears in this AU, even if they don't seem to be in first glance. Especially because Iemitsu&amp;Nana are ruled out as delusional couple, therefore not exactly seeing reality of their relationship..</p><p>And here is Kawahira's POV of the Arcobaleno's final mission, at least majority of it. While this would seem like a curb-stomp battle to some.. Fact is, they had been primed for their 'final mission', and Kawahira had been following them closely for a year, for all their missions he gave them. Fighting someone who knows your every move but you knows nothing about is dangerous enough, but when it is a Great Mist of Kawahira's calibre.. It's suicide. He even had time to prepare personalised illusions to hit them where it hurts them most, to keep them down longer, as hinted at brief mention of what kind of illusion Kawahira used to incapacitate Colonnello as soon as possible. Kawahira had been doing this for a long time.. On top of that, Kawahira <i>needs</i> this to be curb-stomp battle. He can't allow any of them damaging the main Tri-Ni-Sette stone, can't chance it at all.</p><p>Also. 1000 hits. I.. Did not expect this? It hasn't even been fifteen days...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Crackling Lightening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Verde, Leonardo Da Vinci of the modern era- is the premier scientist and researcher of the Flame Technology.</p><p>Kawahira had been following his achievements and work for years, sometimes even becoming his anonymous sponsor- The Lightening is brilliant, a genius who is almost unparalleled- Of course, the Lightening does not have access too all Earthling technology and science Talbot has, and Talbot has many millennia of experience on top of him as well.. And Unlike Talbot who is a Rain and half Earthling, this Lightening is limited to the human knowledge and science. His theories, experiments- it all makes Kawahira believe that humans just maybe capable of creating something that would free Kawahira from Tri-Ni-Sette, however many millennia it may take more.</p><p>The Lightening- is not someone Kawahira would like to choose as a Sacrifice. But.. It had been two years since he located Rains. Kwahira already spent over a decade shouldering Tri-Ni-Sette, and he just does not have any more time to locate an alternative.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Verde is the fourth of the six sacrifices Kawahira locates for the set.</p><p>If Verde learns his brilliance as a scientist almost-spared him from his fate of becoming a sacrifice, he just maybe humbled. But that all requires Verde to know all there is about to the Tri-Ni-Sette system and Kawahira, so it would never happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One and a half years after locating the pair of Rains, Kawahira is weary. Twelve- almost thirteen- years he had spent shouldering the Tri-Ni-Sette alone.. He can't avoid making less than ideal choices any more- not when he hasn't even located Cloud yet. (Mist, Kawahira always has easy time to locate them when he really tries, so familiar with their patterns. And he does not even have to locate someone else if he can't, within the deadline he set to himself. And even if Hibari Clan offered a volunteer for Cloud position..)</p><p>Kawahira's steps take him to familiar path. A private lab. Kawahira is intimately familiar with it- <i>he</i> paid for it, after all. And it does not take long for Kawahira to lay eyes on the human Lightening Kawahira is not entirely willing to Curse. But.. There <i>really</i> isn't any choice left to Kawahira any more.</p><p>Verde is.. Someone Kawahira had been watching for quite a few years. He had been brilliant teenager- smart, creative, a genius- and it was simple matter of dropping trail of breadcrumbs for him to learn all about existence of the Dying Will Flames by himself. He took the world of Flame Science by a storm, or as a proper Lightening would- shock-and-awe, the unparalleled speed and brilliance-</p><p>Verde is what Kawahira knows to be a typical Lightening. There is no way of knowing when he would create next brilliant invention that would take world by surprise. You can't expect Lightening, not in conventional ways- <i>(use of Mist flame and getting in his head is cheating, Kawahira knows, but sometimes he is just so curious-)</i> and each of his creations are glowing with his care and intelligence, proof of his existences, breathtaking.. Just as much as their potential for unparalleled destruction, should his creations be misused.</p><p>Kawahira would forever sneer at Mafia for deciding Lightening is meant to take damages for their courts. Do anyone see the <i>Lightening</i> getting hit by something? Catching attention of enemies, yes- but a tank- is not what Lightening is meant to be.. Their flame's Hardening quality aside. They are more of- tactical missiles. Arguments can be made for Rains and Storms to be tanks even Mists, Suns and Clouds being typical 'tanks' among the Earthlings. Rain- well, their tendency to go with flow can reflect in their combat styles, reflecting and redirecting attacks with minimal effort- Storms are seen as glass-cannons among the humans, but- with their frequent rages, actually tend to become stamina monsters as they get older among the Earthlings. Mists- they don't get hit in first place if they are good enough, so arguably- less of 'tank' exactly, but capable of producing 'cannon fodders', perhaps. But Lightenings? Lampo- Giotto's Lightening- had been an <i>inverted lightening.</i> For that inverted lightening to become stereotype of the normal lightening flames.. Redirect and diffuse damage harmlessly like lightening rods? Where <i>that</i> metaphor came from, Kawahira would never know- and that's wrong statement itself- they are confusing the Lightening with the Lightening Rods with that statement alone.</p><p>Kawahira.. Is worried about making Verde a Sacrifice. Kawahira already can imagine this brilliant genius of Lightening struggling to solve the mystery, defeat the riddle in front of him, to survive- But Tri-Ni-Sette system is the work of art, even for Earthlings like Kawahira, and- he would have one-third of the question in front of him, not even that- because pendants would be only 'draining' parts that fuels the Tri-Ni-Sette system- the simplest component other than fail-safes that would prevent the Sacrifices from getting free, and linking them to the system, where all actual mechanisms are. There would be no way for Verde to know just what kind of mechanism his- and all other Sacrifices'- flames are used to fuel, just that it got to be massive- and probably- it will just make Verde even more desperate with far too many questions with no answers to be found.</p><p>
  <i>The linking component used to be a- flaw of sort, as when Sepira forged the system, she expected all Earthlings to sacrifice themselves willingly- and perhaps they would even have done so, so utterly enthralled by her Sky flame. There was no security preventing the Sacrifices from freeing themselves, or something to hide the linking mechanism which could have led anyone to the main Tri-Ni-Sette stone. It was Kawahira who added the security and replaced the linking component to be something less detectable. In fact, even Kawahira cannot track down the main Tri-Ni-Sette system just from the pendants alone now.. What current version of the Arcobaleno pendants do, is rather than channeling the drained flame to the main system, it releases the flames of the Sacrifices to atmosphere at steady rate by draining them, keeping certain concentration of the flames of the Sky to be present- remaining mechanisms are all located within the main system to work with the flames present in atmosphere, managing the flow.. In a way, it is slightly more efficient than Sepira's version, skipping the step of storing the flame and then releasing the flames to the atmosphere at constant rate- but this only works because Kawahira linked himself directly to the system, so that in case of irregularities, the system would drain whatever flame it lacks from Kawahira. The linking mechanism itself is inactive most time unless there are extreme circumstances that requires the mechanism to activate or emergencies, such as turning active when the system reboots every time- as in, every time they become the Sacrifices.. And when they die. Of course, when Kawahira tries to locate them is an exception, they do have a tracking component which is, again, inactive unless Kawahira activates them.</i>
</p><p>Kawahira has to consider many things when he chooses Sacrifices, and- one of the reasons why Kawahira had been so reluctant to choose Verde is, because he isn't so sure if Verde would recover, once Verde inevitably realises that he just has far too little of whole picture to free himself from Tri-Ni-Sette. Kawahiwa is an Earthling. They- regardless of age- always had been flame active since birth. And, regardless of their age, whether they were Great Element or not- the moment their flames are extinguished, the Earthlings perished, wasting away in matter of a few years to decades. So Kawahira is intimately aware of the conditions that may lead to an element's lose of will, the desire to continue- which would inevitably weaken their flames. Humans do not exactly- die, not in the ways the Earthlings did, just because their flames become too weak.. But as a Sacrifice- if one falters, if one of the Seven weakens drastically- others all suffer for the imbalance, and- weakened one tend to die because of constant flame drain, forcing Kawahira to replace an element of the set..</p><p>The Sun of current Arcobaleno candidates is one thing, but Verde.. Intelligence, his mind, is everything to Verde. There is no challenge Verde could not overcome with his mind so far, not yet, and- the Box Weapons- well, it's limitation of current human science that prevented his achievement, not his own lack of understanding or knowledge of concepts and techniques. There are things in Verde's mind that would never be achieved within his lifetime, the ideas and concepts he can only pave ways for his future generations to achieve or prove, Kawahira knows. The Sun has other things to fall back at. But for this human who is hailed as smartest human alive- a man who was born decades, if not centuries before his time- Kawahira just isn't sure...</p><p>Two years later, Checker Face stands in silence as his eyes land on the horrified Lightening, third-last of all Sacrifices present. His control of Lightening Flame unparalleled, so precise- Checker Face knows that Verde knows exactly what the pendant around his neck is doing, perhaps even can calculate the rate of flame drainage. Verde is increasingly frantic, attempts to free himself- a jab, a prod, a tug- a careful observation in every method he uses- and Checker Face knows the exact moment Verde finds the fail-safes that would punish them for their attempts to free themselves, and- kill the Sacrifices by draining them to death immediately, should they ever manage to free themselves from the pendant, with how his Lightening flame shatters and scatters in horror.</p><p>There is terror in Lightening's eyes. More than any other elements present- the Lightening knows exactly how dangerous the pendants around their necks are, probably can think of dozens, if not hundreds and thousands of things Checker Face can do with steady supply of such potent flames.. He probably can think of things even Checker Face can't imagine. Checker Face watches him turning to others, offering them a check-up- but Checker Face sees that for what it really is. An attempt to gather more data to analyse, to do something to save himself.. There is a timer now in Lightening's mind, <i>tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick,</i> the clock is ticking away. Checker Face can calculate the day they expire in closest five to ten years, because he have to take account of Sacrifices' mental states and all other variables, but- in the Lightening's mind, who processes everything all science and cold hard facts- the Lightening probably already has calculation for himself, down to exact second until the pendant drains him completely of his flames and kill him.. Checker Face turns to see the Storm. He already expected all this, after all.</p><p>Kawahira watches. The Lightening becomes just a little bit more careless of the consequences his inventions may have on others. Lightening becomes more secretive, all less shock-and-awe. There are journals and records Lightening is leaving for future generations, desperate attempts of Lightening, trying to make sure that all his ideas and brilliance would not be forgotten or lost completely.. Lightening skirts the area of science he had never done before, human experimentation- benign at first, measuring and understanding limits of human body, limits of flame-production of humans, attempts to generate Lightening Flame via alternative methods- <i>(Verde fails, horribly.)</i> then slowly more invasive, more damaging as time passes on, the desperation in Lightening's eyes making Kawahira sigh in regret, the Lightening's flame crackling and thundering in fear and anger in Kawahira's senses- <i>'go away, go away, go away-'</i></p><p>This is the one choice Kawahira regrets, of the current set of the Arcobaleno. Kawahira knows he damaged the Lightening irreparably, the Lightening would never be same, but.. He regrets that he had to damage what-could-have-been of Verde's undamaged flame, not that Verde is a Sacrifice, because-</p><p>For all that the Lightening's flame changed, damaged.. Kawahira had been worried that the Curse would break Lightening. But Verde.. He is still a brilliant scientist, still a genius of unparalleled intelligence. Verde is still inventing, still rising up to the challenge to the impossibly high mountain standing against him, blocking his path- for all that Verde is failing, Verde's research and experiment since the Curse all focuses on right areas Kawahira needs advancements for the future generation to be freed from this Curse, hopefully.</p><p>Kawahira knows it is unlikely that Verde would solve the problem that is Tri-Ni-Sette. It is also unlikely Verde would manage to free himself from the Tri-Ni-Sette system, that even if Verde somehow finds a loophole, Kawahira would invade his mind to learn how he had done so, and kill him- Kawahira cannot allow Sacrifices to learn how to free themselves completely from the system.. But Kawahira respects Verde, even thankful for the records he is leaving for future generations, the records which just may allow the future generations to pave their path towards complete abolishment of the Tri-Ni-Sette system.. So, if Kawahira sponsors Verde a little bit more anonymously, make sure Verde can gain access to optimal conditions for his experiments and researches- well, that's something only he needs to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always believed Verde to be non-ideal choice of Lightening Arcobaleno. His flame aside- he is the premier scientist of the flame technology. There is no sense in Kawahira sacrificing him for Tri-Ni-Sette unless it was absolutely necessary, because Verde could have been more useful for researching the potential solution or advancing science to reach that point in future, not a mere sacrifice.</p><p>So here is my take. Unlike others- I do not have much to talk about Verde? He just- always seemed to be pretty self-explanatory to me. A genius unparalleled..</p><p>As a side note, while Kawahira can poke around Verde's head, Kawahira doesn't like doing so. Not only Verde would most likely notice it if Kawahira tries to influence his mental processes- he is all logic, so non-logical thought processes are easily found when Verde thinks it over- Verde's mind is always full of new ideas, concepts and calculations that are speeding around in literal speed of lightening. Kawahira finds it all slightly dizzy, actually.. Not enough to stop him, but certainly discerning enough that he wouldn't do it unless he really wants or needs to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Drifting Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viper, the Esper- is a topic Kawahira does not like to think much about.</p><p>They are.. They are a Mist, yes, and powerful- but Kawahira is Great Mist. He can see past most Mist Tricks easily, especially once upon a time, he had used them himself and discarded them. Kawahira probably forgot more Mist Flame techniques and skills than they had ever learned. </p><p>Viper is not- strictly necessary Sacrifice to Kawahira, but.. Being Arcobaleno is very inconvenient when he also has other duties on top of handling Arcobaleno. That's why- when Kawahira can't locate a good Cloud for a year, Kawahira takes a moment to check on Viper's suitability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Viper- later Mammon- is the fifth of the six sacrifices Kawahira locates for the set.</p><p>Viper would never forgive Kawahira. Viper hates their new body, hates what had been done to them- even more, it burns them that they had fallen to Checker Face's plan, hook, line and sinker- and had not realised it until the very last moment.</p><p>Worse still, Checker Face called Viper one of the Strongest Seven, of Mist Flame, but- Viper knows that Checker Face is a Mist. Had that man mocking and laughing at Viper all the while he had tricked them all..?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira always knows who is the Strongest Mist among the humans. They can't hide from Kawahira, their mist too shallow, too light to hide themselves from Kawahira's experienced flame senses, their Mist flames incapable of hiding from his Mist flame's seasoned, experienced searches. This both has ups- and downs.</p><p>In one hand- Kawahira doesn't <i>need</i> to look for Mist spot of the Sacrifices, unless there really is a famine and Kawahira plays substitute. On the other.. All the Mists- their mistakes, failures, flaws- it grates on Kawahira's nerve, and more often than not- the Strongest Mist just means they have that many things they desperately want to hide, and.. Kawahira <i>always</i> can see past all their veils they weave and shroud around them, even non-flame ones..</p><p>Kawahira drops by to where infamous information broker Viper, the strongest Esper resides- as if there aren't layers over layers of illusions and mist flames covering their home. Kawahira doesn't really want to watch Viper, he just wants to continue looking for a Cloud, but- he can spare a week and decide. It's about time Kawahira takes a break after years of search.</p><p>Viper tells a client that <i>there is nothing more important than money,</i><br/>
that <i>there is nothing money can not buy,</i><br/>
that <i>everything has a price.</i></p><p>Kawahira hears that once, <i>Viper was hurt because they did not have money,</i><br/>
that <i>something important to Viper was sold (from their tone, it was against their wish as well)</i><br/>
something <i>Viper never thought it would have a price.</i></p><p>Viper tells someone the concept of Samsara- that <i>life just repeats over and over-</i><br/>
Kawahira hears that <i>Viper does not believe in changes any more,</i><br/>
that <i>they are so hurt, expecting something to change for better is stupid</i> to them.<br/>
</p><p>Viper says- Kawahira hears-<br/>
-and it's- always like this for Kawahira, looking at another Mist- <i>really</i> looking at them- Kawahira always sees the pieces of their shattered hearts.</p><p>This is why Kawahira often slots finding an acceptable Sacrifice for Mist as last. Kawahira knows Viper would be seen as a greedy, cold, ruthless miser to most, but.. To Kawahira- all he can see are just why Viper is acting such a way. Kawahira doesn't need to go poking around Viper's head to see the causes, he does not need to, not when Kawahira can already see what matters. Kawahira doesn't need to know Viper's birth name, who hurt Viper, how Viper got hurt- the drifting cold mist flame that Kawahira can sense- tells Kawahira everything he needs to know about Viper.. The fact that there is no joy or glee when large sum of money comes to Viper's possession, just a little vague bits of relief- that's enough for Kawahira to know that Viper actually knows there are some things that can't be given prices, and.. It just makes Kawahira sigh. They still do not know worst of the world, of the life, but- they had already suffered much. They hide, hide and hide- but they are human. They don't sense flames like Kawahira does- So they do not even know they have to hide the unconscious signs they give out unknowingly. It would have been easy for Kawahira to read them, even if they had been an Earthling.. For human Mists, who do not even know that someone can sense almost every emotions of the flame-actives by sensing their flame- they are practically telling Kawahira everything about them while Kawahira is watching.</p><p>...In a way, because Kawahira is Great Mist- he sees and hears what Mists are hiding far too clearly, even when he knows they would never forgive him for knowing their secrets. The Mists are secretive bunch, and Kawahira is not exception. Kawahira would shred someone to pieces, pound the pieces to the powders, melt the powders down and maybe would even throw the melted remain to the Sun if someone so casually looked past all his defenses and learned all his secrets.. <i>All literal.</i> What Kawahira does, watching Viper for a week, is enough violation that would leave them horrified if they ever learned another Mist had been watching them so closely, but Kawahira continues on anyway. He is ruthless like that, and- it is nature of Mist to slip through others' guards, silent and undetected, and slip a blade through their targets' ribs- Kawahira is already used to horrible violations of etiquette he commits while managing the Tri-Ni-Sette system, his own culture and moral be damned.</p><p>Kawahira doesn't think he wants to make Viper a Sacrifice, yet- that's what Kawahira feels for every Mist, every time. Because Kawahira always end up looking far too deep into each Mist, despite the fact that he strictly limits himself to observe Mist Candidate for one week, no more, no less. Kawahira knows he would choose Viper as a Sacrifice, just as he had done to Mists of all generations of the Arcobaleno before.</p><p>In the first meeting of the Sacrifices, Checker Face makes sure to create second Mist Flame construct of himself, this one meant for Viper to notice. No reason to let Viper know that there's someone who is capable of fooling them, yet they had been invited as the Strongest Mist. He plays the role perfectly, a supposedly weak Mist who wanted to see what would become of the Strongest Seven if they formed a group- would they become a legend? A tale that would rival the Vongola Primo and his Guardians? Viper is skeptical, not entirely believing Checker Face until they notice the Hell Ring- Segno Ring- on his finger. It is known to hide presence of wearer perfectly.. Then Viper chalks up their own inability to really gauge Checker Face's strength as that particular ring's fault. Checker Face does not need the ring to fool them all, but he has no reason to correct their misconceptions- no, Checker Face takes ruthless advantages of it, feeding them lies, make them feel complacent for him- for Ritual- give them missions, seek their weaknesses, make sure he will be prepared for as many variables he can- all the while, Viper remains oblivious to his presence, other than occasional Mist Clone Checker Face sends out for them to notice. Checker Face make sure to praise them with appropriate shock and awe a weak element would have for his betters with large gaps between them- it's gradual process, it always is.. But by the time tenth month comes around, Viper truly believes Checker Face is all he had shown. On the other hand, Fon and Skull... It's interesting, how Mist of this generation has been fooled while two other elements still remain wary of him- even if it's experience in political power plays of the Triad that keeps Fon wary, and Skull.. ..Skull is entirely different matter, Checker Face had done rather unusual things for him to convince that Great Cloud to take missions, and he had been played once before. Checker Face would be more surprised if Skull did not remember why he accepted the invitation in first place, how perfectly he had been played to take the invitation.</p><p>After the Ritual, Checker Face turns to see Viper forth, after the raging Cloud. Viper is silent, they are quietly looking down at their hands, their fingers. Checker Face feels Viper's Mist flame carefully checking their own body, just a little bit more frantic and desperate after each attempt, as if Viper is trying to will themselves for the change to be nothing but illusion.. Checker Face had seen this reaction before. Viper's Mist flame slides off Checker Face's Mist flame smoothly, incapable of piercing the veil Checker Face has around him, hiding his presence from all. There is devastation in Viper's Mist flame- and self-loathing, the fury at Viper themselves- Checker Face recognises that as what it is, because Checker Face is intimately familiar with that reaction- Checker Face had been there. <i>Only if they had not been so arrogant, they would not be in this predicament.. Hmm?</i> It- pains Checker Face, that reaction of Mist of every generation's Sacrifice always does- Checker Face- also had been there once, after all.. Yet, Checker Face merely watches Viper's silent fury and anger, which hides sorrow, devastation and hopelessness, Checker Face himself unmoved. They still do not know that life can be far worse.. At the end, all Viper gets from Checker Face is a little more understanding than other elements. They had not suffered enough to even be compared to Checker Face's sufferings.</p><p>Kawahira watches Viper drifting for years, paid not only in money now- but often in information that may lead them to the Checker Face, or more about the Pacifiers around their neck. All of them leads to nowhere. Sometimes, Viper almost pointedly shreds reports and throws them all over their office, as if to demonstrate their anger at their unseen watcher- Kawahira knows Viper is never aware of his presence, but it's a gesture Viper does to show the Checker Face- and Kawahira can understand why Viper is acting such a way. Kawahira knows Viper is not telling Arcobaleno everything they found- Kawahira saw Viper sketching the Checker Face, and how Viper repeatedly drew the bracelet Checker Face had been wearing, one Kawahira had worn for fourteen years before the ritual.. And taken off, in front of Viper's eyes. Sometimes, Viper questions and shrieks alone at their home- <i>'Why me? What did I do to you! I get it, I never had been the Strongest Mist in the world- but I <b>never</b> proclaimed myself to be one!'</i> Viper is not expecting him to answer, not even expecting him to witness those tantrums- but when tantrums happen and Kawahira is present, Kawahira silently watches and hears, looking at the damage he had bought to his fellow Mist who already had been damaged even before he lay his hands on them.</p><p>Kawahira is there when Viper becomes the Esper Mammon, the Mist Officer of the Varia. That little Wrath-Sky, who once had bust into Daniela, Timoteo and his tea time, is grown, his flame raging.. And Viper falls, falls and falls, for all that Viper is still demanding payments- for that alone, Kawahira hates Viper, just a little. Kawahira always hates seeing a Mist bonding with a Sky- it's.. Painful.. But the day Viper falls to a Sky- it is also the day Kawahira can look at Viper without wondering when would they finally break. Mists of the Arcobaleno- is the one element that are always most prone to perishing before their expected expiry date. Dangling hope of the Harmonisation in form of calling the World's Strongest Seven, only to face that the Sky of the group had been aware of the result from the beginning- the Mists Kawahira choose are always sharp enough to realise that, sooner or later- that betrayal often breaks the Mists.. Kawahira often substituted in as replacement when that happened.</p><p>Kawahira still doesn't like watching Viper, for all that he has a personal rule of his own to watch the Mist Arcobaleno for a week every year. But.. He still thinks Mammon is easier to watch than Viper, from all those years ago back when Viper was a candidate for Sacrifice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not only Viper hates Kawahira for the Curse- Viper is sharp enough to realise that the bracelet the Checker Face had taken off- was functioning similar to all Arcobaleno Pacifiers. This is terrifying knowledge Viper hides from other Arcobaleno- they are all dying, just by strain of supplying single flame- how can they face a man who defeated them while he was actually under the burden of the total flame drain that the Arcobaleno now shares? Viper never figures out exactly what the flame drain is for, but- Viper knows this is something important, enough that Checker Face had been filling in before he had located all of them for sake of this Curse.</p><p>As a fellow Mist- Kawahira understands Viper best, and just as he understands Viper best among the Sacrifices.. Kawahira is the harshest on Viper.</p><p>As a fanfiction writer- Viper is- fascinating character. So many unknowns to explore and have fun with, to fit my AU.. Not really shown here, of course, because it's Kawahira who is narrating the tales.<br/>I also have nothing against gender-neutral or gender-fluid characters. Or trans. Or any sexual orientation related topic.. They are who they are, whatever others scream at them won't change who they are, even if they may pretend to fit in better. Or gets hurt by discrimination. Lies and slander does not change who you are- and words hurt you only as far as you allow the words to hurt you. Stand tall, people. On the other hand.. What is OTHERS' problem with entirely unrelated people feeling different about themselves? They are not telling others to feel like male or female or whatever.. It's not disease that spreads. It's no different from preferring to eat fish rather than meat, or veggies- It's personal preference, or how they feel about themselves.. Of course, with some people- they don't need to rub in to others faces if it makes them uncomfortable, certainly, but either way, this is not a kind of topic to start witch-hunts on. Grrr. (As you can see, a sore point, there.. But witch-hunts started for less before.)</p><p>...Of course, it's- debatable, whether Viper's gender identity is anything other than female or male, in first place. As a mean of information control and potential to fuck anyone's mind, not knowing counterpart's gender itself can cause issues. For one, most people stumble when they do not know if they need to refer another as Miss or Mister, or such.. Viper is a Mist, after all. As someone who has a rare name- rare enough that many people wonder if owner of the name is a male or a female- I get phone calls to my mobile phone at work, and sometimes customers ask me to transfer the call to right person when I answer. Because they don't expect me to be woman. ...It probably does not help that there's very similar, common name that is almost 100% feminine, but.. I take amusement on whatever confusion others end up with, however little it matters and unintentional.. It's not- exactly, <i>nice</i> to pull tricks, especially not to business partners and customers, so I can't, but.. It's not like my freaking name card and email signature do not specify (Ms.) after my name. In every single email of mine. Unobservant people, these days.. I have no reason not to enjoy their confusions and mortification in those cases.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finding Arcobaleno Candidates- Rumbling Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CALL ME <i>Skull de Mort-</i>SAMA, <i>the</i> BEST STUNTMAN OF THE WORLD, <i>extraordinaire!</i> ...is what Kawahira remembers from the first time he lay his eyes on Skull, standing in his full purple leather riding gear and custom bike, bright spotlights whirling around and audience cheering loudly for the star's entrance.</p><p>Kawahira had never seen a Cloud so powerful among humans- no, this is not just a Cloud- this is a Great Cloud. Kawahira doesn't know whether is he relieved or- utterly <i>done</i> with everything that he had missed someone like this for over a decade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skull de Mort is the sixth- and the last- of the six sacrifices Kawahira locates for the set.</p><p>Skull did not trust that man who gave him the invitation to that shady meeting from the beginning, but the price of the carelessness aside.. He did end up learning what he wanted. Skull doesn't understand why others seem to be so horrified, though- other than being turned into a kid.. This pendant is horribly clashing with his style, but there's no change Skull can figure out..</p><p>...What do you mean it's draining our flame and it will kill us?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira gives up finding a candidate for Cloud, he has a month left before the deadline he gave himself for calling the Sacrifices. There isn't enough time to properly assess a Cloud, an element that always requires most delicate handling every generation. This time, at least, he has a volunteer from Hibari Clan- he had not wanted to take the offer, but this means Kawahira need to go check the volunteer later for the strength and personality.</p><p>But- this is not one-time problem. The Clouds Kawahira had found in criminal side of the human societies are all too weak to be a Sacrifice. Kawahira knows first-hand just how ridiculous, trivial things the Clouds' human parents had to ask help Kawahira for their children, from Hibari Clan.. Human society- especially this <i>so-called modern society-</i> is not suitable for more volatile elements to thrive, and.. For following their instincts, they are punished for it rather than praised for it. A Cloud with a garden as one's treasure would go ballistic if anyone insults the garden, or approach garden without permission. For the Cloud- the garden is everything, more important than the Cloud's <i>life-</i> but humans would just- flip out and treat the Cloud like a <i>rabid dog</i> to be put down for protecting the Cloud's treasure.. So what, if a Cloud's treasure doesn't seem important to others? It is a treasure to <i>that Cloud,</i> that person- why would humans disrespect that? Or make fuss over the fact that the Clouds supposedly use 'excessive measures' to protect their treasures? Kawahira can't understand humans in many things. How they treat the Clouds happen to be one of them.</p><p>Kawahira is sitting at a bar of strictly non-flame-aware side of the human society, frowning at a piece of paper he had written traits of the Clouds- Kawahira can't think of how to solve this problem, this continued famine of Clouds due to sheer hostility of the environment- human society- for their growth, when the bartender asks Kawahira.</p><p>"Now, young man- I usually don't bother with customers- but you have been glaring at that piece of paper for past three hours while drinking. I can't help but feel curious. What did that paper do to you?"<br/>
"Ah- I am a psychology student, and my professor asked me to find people meeting certain criteria for his research- I found others, but I just can't seem to be able to find someone meeting last set of criteria," Kawahira answered with a helpless shrug, waving the paper around with an exasperated sigh- "Highly protective of their chosen territories or treasures of their choice, values freedom- independence- often aggressive when provoked- a loner, usually- first thing that comes to my minds happen to be artists, or professionals- masters- of some selective arts, but.. Professor added remark of 'sturdy and physically capable' of all things- I have no idea how to meet that one."<br/>
"Well, I have no idea about psychology, but I do know there's a very famous performer setting up his show next town over," the bartender offered, his voice thoughtful- "It's a motorcycle stunt show, so that should meet that pesky last criteria for you, any how. Even if it's not right person- you seem to be very stressed over this- so why don't you try watching that show? You obviously need a break, if those dark marks under your eyes are any sign."<br/>
"...A- show?"<br/>
"Why, yes- I heard from my son that this stuntman is very famous- the best of world, supposedly. And his shows are supposedly very hard to see, because he never announces where he plans to set up his show next- that does sound independent enough to meet your professor's criteria, right?"</p><p>Kawahira knows what stunt show is, but he had never watched one before. It does- sound like it has some potentials. And stunt shows- are dangerous, right? Kawahira thinks they are supposed to be, anyway. He can spare some time for research purposes, even if this yields no result, a- scouting of sort, to see if this is a valid sort of place to check for Clouds now onward. A lot of civilian latent Clouds Kawahira has encountered uses their words as their choices of weapons- that's how some still survives in this human society- but the kind of Cloud Kawahira needs, the active and strong Cloud- would still be known for their general 'sturdiness', the propagation quality of their Cloud flame supporting their physical body.</p><p>Next day, Kawahira is walking past gaggle of excited humans in another town. There is an odd sense of looming, rumbling something in Kawahira's sense, but Kawahira is not sure.. It- feels like he is in presence of an extremely satisfied Cloud, but Kawahira cannot sense exactly where this feeling comes from. If this is a Cloud, Kawahira is in presence of one that is either so powerful that he or she- or they- are 'leaking' everywhere around them- or a Cloud with fine control who is deliberately shrouding an area with their Cloud flame. And it's a single Cloud, not many- Kawahira can feel rather distinctive edge of 'playfulness' of sort from this Cloud flame, which is quite rare. This 'research trip' is turning out to be a good idea, just by locating a Cloud like this- even if the Cloud is not strong enough, doing a case study would be worth Kawahira's time.</p><p>Kawahira knows he is in right place as he can actually sense the Cloud stirring up the excitement present in the air around the area where the stage and number of obstacles had been set-up for audiences. In fact, Kawahira feels himself almost-enjoying it- by then, Kawahira already knows that this Cloud has to be strong enough to be a Sacrifice, his mind whirling. This Cloud's flame is well-balanced, its looming presence is all Kawahira needs to know that this is one Cloud who had every chance to grow as as proper Cloud should be. Taking this Cloud away from his treasure is going to be a nightmare, would require Kawahira to come up with extremely subtle, well-planned scheme.. Or Kawahira has to accommodate his treasure in his plan. He can work with either, but latter is always easier.. ...But every well-planned trickery requires a thorough research and correct information-</p><p>"WELCOME, MY BELOVED FANS- AND THE NEW COMERS! CALL ME <i>Skull de Mort-</i>SAMA, <i>the</i> BEST STUNTMAN OF THE WORLD, <i>extraordinaire!</i> THE GREAT IMMORTAL SKULL, AT YOUR SERVICE!"</p><p>Kawahira is- startled, by the sudden rumbling and flare up of the Cloud flame- but Kawahira's breath is taken away as his eyes landed on the main star of the stunt show. Purple riding leather jacket, and giant modified custom bike, purple dominating majority of his style- <i>That's the Cloud, </i> Kawahira thinks, then corrects himself- <i><b>That's a GREAT CLOUD.</b> I only met three of them in my life- and that's all back before my planet perished!</i> Kawahira cannot believe what he is seeing, but his senses do not lie- and just as much as Kawahira is glad that he has located someone who is probably overqualified to be a Sacrifice- Kawahira's heart is beating fast- not only because of the discovery, but because of the way Cloud flame is flaring and stirring up the mood, driving the crowd wild- Kawahira knows this Great Cloud is active, knows he doesn't know about the Cloud flame- but that instinctive use of Cloud flame reminds Kawahira so much of his people, that Kawahira can't help but be entranced by the Great Cloud's performance.</p><p>The Great Cloud is- excellent performer. He is smart, he knows how to roll with unexpected variations- and Kawahira has seen enough to realise his treasure must be related to his stunt show. He hopes it is not the show itself- being a Sacrifice- the change it brings, becoming size of a toddler- would not allow Cloud to continue it.. Unless Kawahira teaches him personally how to use his flame's propagation to return to his normal size. Being a Great element also means he got to be in close touch with his instincts, which- makes everything easier and more difficult at the same time. Kawahira knows exactly how to act around him to pacify him enough to make him hear Kawahira out- but that Cloud's attitude and actions, so painfully familiar to Kawahira- would set other Sacrifices off, all of them humans and unfamiliar with the typical characteristics of the Clouds all Earthlings were familiar with.</p><p>The show is over for the day. Kawahira watches all three scheduled performances of the day. Kawahira knows the Great Cloud has noticed him in his second performance, and noticed him again in third- probably because Kawahira did not hide his admiration and amazement at all, on top of sitting at the front- as close as the seat allows- but does not jump and try to reach out like all other fans around him do. Clouds appreciate honest, proper admiration and appreciation to their treasures.. So long as it's done in distance. It's not- entirely the Great Cloud's stunt show that entranced Kawahira, but the idea counts.</p><p>Kawahira hangs around, waiting until all the audiences leave- he can sense the Great Cloud watching him, quite well-hidden from people- from right below his seat, actually, but.. Kawahira is not sensing him using his eyes, it's his Cloud flame that tips Kawahira off.</p><p>Kawahira is singing quietly, humming, as he is looking over the obstacles- and because Kawahira knows the Great Cloud is close enough to hear him, Kawahira speaks aloud, as if to himself.</p><p>"The calculation required for those jumps- turning three times for 360 degree in the air- and that last skidding- It's not all routine performance too, all three shows had impromptu actions. And that stumble on second show got to hurt, but he just jumped up and covered it up so expertly that everyone believed it to be part of performance.. Now <i>this</i> is a proper show," Kawahira hummed in appreciation- it was true- as a Mist, Kawahira always enjoyed a performance well-executed, more elaborate the better- and this Skull de Mort lived up his claim, certainly- "The World's Best, huh? ...As another performer, I can't repute that.. Even if my area of performance tend to target more- private, selective audiences.." Kawahira smiled wickedly, his eyes gleaming with amusement- "With how good of an actor he is, he probably would make an excellent conman as well.. I wonder if I can exchange notes with him? With how he never announces where he performs next- he got to have some experience fucking with rabid fans. I have some experience with stalkers myself.."</p><p>Kawahira snorted. Even if it is rather- callous of Kawahira, to refer <i>the Vindice</i> as stalkers.. They do behave quite alike homicidal stalkers, in Kawahira's opinion. Not very creative or smart ones either, but then- Kawahira maybe just far too experienced and skilled of a Mist to feel that way. It wasn't important, though- mishandling a Cloud is problematic enough. Making a mistake with a Great Cloud of Skull's calibre? Kawahira planned to prevent the fallout as much as possible.. However inevitable that is. That actually meant getting close enough to Cloud for Kawahira to assess him which, in turn, would mean getting close enough for the Great Cloud get a feel of Kawahira... This was going to be- tricky.. And Kawahira does need to get to know this Great Cloud better. If everything fails and Kawahira does not manage to get enough feel of the Great Cloud, there is always next set of Sacrifices.. And a Great Cloud- human or no, Kawahira is quite sure that 'immortal Skull' wasn't an idle, baseless claim.</p><p>On second day of performances- Kawahira sits on all three of scheduled shows again. It's all different enough that Kawahira is not bored- certainly not, with the entire ground saturated with the Great Cloud's flames. This is his territory of sort, and Kawahira- is acting properly as a guest in a Great Cloud's domain. Kawahira knows that he hooked the Great Cloud enough that he is brimming with curiosity- chances are, the Great Cloud probably have never met a single person who did not get on his nerve at all like Kawahira, praising him all in right ways that appeals him.</p><p>On third day- Kawahira is sitting alone at the end of the third show of the day again, humming softly and gently plying the Cloud with honest praises of his skills- of his physical show itself, his techniques, his showmanship- Kawahira already half-figured out exactly what this Great Cloud's treasure is. His Cloud flame <i>thrums</i> with pride and glee whenever Kawahira particularly talk about his showmanship, his performances- not only his physical show itself, but just how well he is handling the audiences and stirs them just right, probably all in the ways exactly the Great Cloud wants them to. About thirty minutes into his praises- the Great Cloud speaks up, his voice full of amusement.</p><p>"You figured the Great Skull-sama all out, haven't you, my dear fan?"<br/>
"Just how an <i>every dedicated fan should,</i> I would think," Kawahira demurs without missing a beat, without looking down from the audience seat- his voice playful, "I am sure you enjoy listening to someone who praises you all in right ways.. Most do not know how to treat someone like you <i>right."</i><br/>
"And by <i>'someone like Great Skull-sama'..?"</i><br/>
"Ah, just what kind of person you are- you are quite a rare type, Skull de Mort-san. They say of seven types of people- your kind is second rarest, mine third," Kawahira hinted with slight amusement, his voice teasing- "Are you- <i>interested</i> in learning?"<br/>
"If this- typing explains how you manage to practically stalk me without getting on my nerve at all? <i>Yes."</i><br/>
"I am sure it will explain quite a bit about yourself.. Perhaps why you are so fixated with that purple colour, even- your type is often associated with that colour.. Just as mine is indigo."<br/>
"You don't wear any indigo."<br/>
"Heavens no, of course not! That would be far too much of hint for others to realise what kind of person I am!"</p><p>Kawahira teases Skull- he is invited to follow, to Skull's trailer. It's full of all sort of knick knacks, things that Kawahira knows to mean something to Cloud- Kawahira doesn't bat an eye on odd, half-melted award proudly displayed at the corner, or less than half of an engine that seem to have exploded- It's a test of sort, Kawahira knows, whether the Great Cloud himself realises or not- and Kawahira does not move in to Skull's trailer until he is invited again. Skull is grinning widely with amusement now, and offers if Kawahira wants a drink- Kawahira answers anything that Skull is willing to recommend. A Cloud knows their territory and treasure best, and- Kawahira is not disappointed- Skull brings out an expensive bottle of vodka, loudly proclaiming that he expects Kawahira to be capable of hold his drink well.</p><p>They don't talk about flames. Skull rambles on about the knick knacks all over his trailer, taking sips of the vodka- Kawahira honestly answers on certain things he has no knowledge of that he doesn't know but would love to hear more Skull explain, and on things Kawahira knows- they have heated debates over what's the best kind of makeup for stage performance of all things for an hour. Skull wins that debate, of course. Kawahira is not a stage performer- and Skull also knows Kawahira is not a run-of-mill actor or normal performer- but Skull does laugh as he comments Kawahira did fight valiantly for a non-expert with talent.</p><p>It's late, almost dawn when Skull finally asks Kawahira the question they both had been waiting.</p><p>"...So, this- type- tell me about it- about mine."<br/>
"It's one of seven type- of a categorisation that is named after weather phenomena, and the Sky itself. Aptly, it is called the Dying Will Flames of Sky- the rarest type is known as Sky. You are the second-rarest type, called Cloud- and I am sure you already have some experience why it's called Dying Will Flame," Kawahira pauses and takes a sip of the offered vodka- it's strong, but Kawahira is no stranger to strong alcohol, and.. It's quality alcohol, very expensive one. Kawahira does enjoy quality when he can afford to, and how can he not show appreciation when it's a Cloud who offered him to share something they like? It's- just not done, "It's quality is Propagation- you can use it for many things- but most commonly, the possessors of the Cloud flame are known to reinforce their body with their own flame, making them almost impossible to take down.. Or rapid regeneration and healing, if they do receive damages. You can manifest the flames with with strong will- determination- as if you'd rather die than not to accomplish a goal, if you are active.. And turning active- from latent- usually takes a life-threatening incident, or extremely intense training. The Clouds- on top of their general sturdiness- they are territorial for their choice of treasures- it can be anything. Land, people, specific activity- an ideal- and they also value their choices, their freedom, their independence.. You provoke or insult a Cloud at your own risk. Clouds are known to be <i>highly</i> aggressive- some people even call them dangerous, but- it's a- <i>misconception,</i> most Clouds just do not like their treasures not given the respect it deserves- if conditions are met.. Clouds can be highly social among each other, so long as their treasures to not clash with another.." Kawahira smirked slightly, his voice full of amusement- "Stereotyping is dangerous, but this society is filled with judgmental people.. Unfortunately. I recognised you as what you are, because of your instinctive use of your Cloud flame- did you know you are propagating the excitement and enjoyment of your audiences and fans? Your presence, your act- it's all wonderfully woven performance, and your Cloud flame is fanning that fire you already create so beautifully.. I couldn't not offer the praises you rightfully deserve."<br/>
"..Quite a wordsmith, aren't you?" Skull quirked an eyebrow, his voice almost knowing- "If my type is seen as aggressive assholes at best, rabid dog to be put down at worst- your type is often seen as..?"<br/>
"Highly manipulative backstabbing bunch of psychopaths," Kawahira deadpanned, snorting, "It's- insulting, really.. Just because one of the most famous figure with Mist flame back-stabbed his boss- Oh, I do not deny we are manipulative bunch, but how we use that talent is purely individual choices, you know? I do have deception down to an art, if I dare to say for myself.. Diplomacy and negotiation tend to be our choices of arena, often authors and artists, for less physical people- for those who prefer more direct, hand-on approach? Thieves, liars, conman.. Or sometimes- using our own talents- security consultants- information brokers.. Lobbyists.. And it's just- how most of our types tend do be. You don't need to follow all the instincts we have, you see? Even if it's harder for us with stronger flames.."<br/>
"And I suppose, with these flames turning active when someone is in life-threatening danger.. It's something more common among- military, or criminals?"<br/>
"Civilians aren't supposed to know about this- they call it part of Omerta, and those who break that rule- tend to be imprisoned for life. Mafia's version of police- the Vindice- is actually quite terrifying, or so I hear.." Kawahira drawled, giving a playful smirk- "Never cared much for them myself, but those with active flame are often threatened to either die or join that side of the society. I am surprised you haven't ever encountered them, actually.. I could sense your cloud flame from other side of the town."<br/>
"Eh. I did meet some thugs trying to talk to be about some shits before.. They got on my nerve so quickly, that they just may have met some- rather unfortunate fate.." Skull admitted, shrugging, "And sometimes they just get scared shitless and scram when I growled- I guess it's Cloud thing and reputation?"<br/>
"...That would do, if you were only approached by low-level thugs. More- serious ones could have manipulated things from behind, but.. Most do not like doing anything that may incite a Cloud going into Cloud Rage. By the way, I am still going to have to send a report to my boss," Kawahira said- his voice careful- "No harm meant, but my employer had been looking for a Cloud strong enough for some kind of group he is making- and you are probably the strongest Cloud alive. I am sure you can guess why, with how- most people believe the Clouds to be, yes? He knows about typing and how Clouds can be, though- you should be able to tell him off if something interferes with your treasure."<br/>
"...Huh. This boss of yours- he pays you well?"<br/>
"More like he knows very well about each flame types and tend to work around individual quirks.. But pay-" With Viper on list? Kawahira will be paying way too high, Kawahira shrugged to Skull- "-depends on job, but most of the jobs pay very well. If you are interested, you can ask about non-monetary pay as well.. I am sure he wouldn't mind giving a crash-course on current criminal society politics for you, as a down payment.. And the jobs are definitely going to be on that side of society, not- non-flame-aware side of the society. Better learn what you are dealing with before actually jumping into the situations.. Unless you want to. Impromptu ad-libs are half the fun for you, isn't it? Others are not going to know what to do with a Cloud of your strength, anyway.."<br/>
"That sounds- interesting.. Can't be any more backstabbing, dramatic and dangerous than Hollywood, can they? With just how many prima-donna of the society are there.."<br/>
"...You would be surprised, you would <i>definitely</i> be surprised..."</p><p>They exchange phone numbers. Kawahira sets up a meeting, and- a week after, Kawahira meets Skull as Checker Face. Skull asks for an in-depth knowledge about flame types, and the kind of jobs Checker Face wants to do.. And Checker Face already knows how to appeal to this Great Cloud, even mentions that Sun happen to be quite a bit of an arrogant peacock, even if his reputation is well-reserved- Checker Face knows Skull is interested.. And the meeting happens three weeks after, with Skull's mask of a performer firmly on for everyone to fall for his show, his entrance is as theatrical and grand as Checker Face expects-</p><p>Meetings after another meetings, missions after missions- Checker Face is entertained by ongoing commentary inside Great Cloud's head, even as the Great Cloud keeps up his mask as a boastful and cheerful civilian stuntman who never faced much danger or experienced pain. It's not first time Skull had to subtly manage fellow co-workers- before, the actors and actresses of Hollywood, not to mention the staff, producers and writers, now the Sacrifices- and Checker Face is honestly amused by the parallels Great Cloud is noting while spending time with Arcobaleno. In a way, Checker Face is glad that the Great Cloud does take some liking of all of them, and is acting as another balancer rather than disruptor in comparison to usual Court dynamics- with a crash course of the Dying Will Flame under his belt, the Great Cloud understands the powerful flame-actives far better than any normal humans of non-flame-aware side of human society, and knows what parts the other World's Strongest would accept or just pass over as 'typical Cloud' even when some of his behavior would be seen as going too far, or, meet with ashen-faced people. It's not perfect, but it's more freedom than the Great Cloud ever had in human society- even after he had gained reputation as eccentric man with quirks as the World's Best Stuntman.. Even if Skull laments the fact that the Mafia believe all Clouds to be aggressive and quick to act. If a little patience and plotting can <i>annihilate</i> those who offended them, Clouds are not above plotting and holding their temper- no, they sometimes can go far longer steps than a Mist holding grudge because they would generally plot for vengeance concerning their important treasure, Checker Face had said it to Skull.. So why do Mafia believe he is any less lethal or dangerous for not reacting to insults immediately? Because they are so used to violence?</p><p>Checker Face is standing at the mountain peak, turning away from the married Rains. That- raging Cloud- is terrifying, yes, but.. There is a bit of Cloud flame that isn't raging, that is just- looming, very well-hidden under that raging storm of Cloud flame, <i>should-have-expected-this-I-can't-believe-I-fall-for-this-</i> the Great Cloud's control is most sloppy, and thus- most honest- and that just means Checker Face knows that for all that this Great Cloud is raging, the Great Cloud is also ashamed of himself for falling to the trick.. Checker Face- also knows that the Great Cloud is not sensing a thing off, his raging Cloud flame burning so strong that the flame drain is not noticeable- even Checker Face can forget the drain if he is filling in for Mist spot alone, sometimes, and this is a Great Cloud, whose trait is propagation.. Chances are, this Great Cloud would survive the expiration of current set without much trouble.. Checker Face almost looks forward seeing how the Great Cloud adapts.</p><p>Three months after the Ritual, Kawahira gets a phone call. He absentmindedly picks up his phone and answers, because only so many people knows this number, and-</p><p>"What do you want from me this time, Talbot? I am busy-"<br/>
<i>[Talbot? You are a Vongola?!]</i><br/>
"...Skull? No- I am not Vongola- I just know Talbot, he is a family friend, and no one calls me these days except him." <i>Kawahira</i> is a family friend, not Talbot, but that's not important- Kawahira is already tense, because he never expected Skull to call him- or even kept Kawahira's phone number with him- "It had been quite a while since we met- and you must learned quite a bit of the criminal side of society if you recognise Talbot's name! It's not often someone recognises Talbot outside high ranking Vongola members.. Still- I heard the Strongest Seven went missing a while ago- what happened?"<br/>
<i>[You don't talk with your boss?]</i><br/>
"With- Checker Face? Haven't you notice yet? He is a Mist," Kawahira answered, his voice wry- "Entirely different class with me, no less- I don't talk to him unless he contacts me to hire me first, and I don't know how to contact him outside contract. He just- drops by at my home without any warning, and- Heaven knows he would just see past my every trick- it's quite uncomfortable for us normal Mists to be around a powerful Mist like him.. And honestly, for all that he pays well- what makes me accept his jobs is because he can kill me where I stand before I realise he had."<br/>
<i>[You say that, but you got to be on par with Viper at least- they are definitely not as smooth or tricky as you are.. Probably the reason why it was Viper, not you..]</i> Skull snorted, his voice slightly irritated- <i>[So you have no idea?]</i><br/>
"Yes.. Did something happen..?"<br/>
<i>[Ah, it's nothing, Kawahira- but.. Do you know anything about size-changing illusion, or something..?]</i><br/>
"...You know it's a common trick for Cloud flame, right? Even if it's very easy to make mistakes and make permanent changes if you try that with Cloud, and usually used to multiply objects, or make objects larger," Kawahira answered honestly- the bracelets he made for Giotto and his Court partly used Cloud flame, after all- and it would not be <i>that</i> suspicious, if Skull does figure it out- "Propagation can be used for a lot of things, but you should try new tricks on something you don't mind losing before you try out on something more important- I mean- <i>cancer</i> is uncontrolled multiplication of cells, and you are probably more used to influencing intangible things, not- physical things like size. "<br/>
<i>[Okay, thanks for the advice! I just may tell you location and time of my next gig when I decide on it, dear fan of mine~!]</i></p><p>Only after the call, Kawahira remembers that he only talked of getting bigger, not- actually size changing. He also specifically warned about use of Cloud flame to change size on living things, despite acting like he hadn't known anything was wrong with the World's Strongest Seven. Great Cloud is sharp man, despite his easy, boastful mask- but.. There's no point in crying over the spilled water. Kawahira doesn't go after Skull to change his memories. ...Does Kawahira <i>want</i> Great Cloud to figure it out? ...Maybe, maybe not, it's not like he would ever manage to actually touch Kawahira unless Kawahira lets him, but..</p><p>Kawahira does not get invitation. Skull does not set up another show. Skull's control of Cloud flame is still horrible when he tries to affect something physical- not to the point he can safely 'grow up', and he wouldn't manage it any time soon. Instead- Kawahira does see his familiar- a Cloud-Octopus Kawahira- Checker Face- had left for Skull to find, who was named octopus in Japanese- Odako- changing size whenever it wants. On top of that, Kawahira finds Skull putting up an act with Carcassa Famiglia.. They are not one of best, far from it- drug trafficking is their main source of cash, and they dabble in worse sort of crimes, but- Skull is running laps all around their heads. Carcassa threatens Skull who is supposedly a civilian and a bit of crybaby, and- Skull goes and wrecks their plans with all sort of <i>'unforeseen circumstances'</i> as their forcefully hired strategist.. Humans. What do they <i>not</i> understand from 'the World's Strongest Seven'? Even weakest among them would have been one of the Strongest of the World- and Skull.. ..Skull is a Great Cloud, and no matter how inexperienced, even Kawahira would be hesitant to engage him in direct combat in a serious fight.. ...To be fair, Kawahira would never engages in direct combat as a Mist as much as possible regardless of his actual proficiency in close combat, however rusty, but it's a thought that counts. For one, if everything goes utterly fucked and for whatever reason Kawahira ends up resorting to creating a barrier out of Mist flame for protection rather than avoiding- that would mean direct flame-to-flame contest of strength, and Kawahira is not so sure if Skull would not figure out in time that he can technically propagate his own, or others' flame's strength temporarily.. <s>Kawahira's own tricks related to those not withstanding.</s> Skull still shrieks in supposed terror and act like a 'defiant lackey' of sort in front of Reborn and Colonnello. For all that it doesn't look like it- Skull is having time of his life.</p><p>Kawahira- is honestly not so sure if Skull believes Kawahira has no deeper connection with Checker Face, despite frequent visit to check on the Great Cloud. Skull does not call Kawahira again, but Kawahira still sees Skull looking down at his phone sometimes, staring at Kawahira's number- Kawahira doesn't know what to make of it, the fact he still has Kawahira's personal number saved- and then there are pointed thoughts Skull aims at Checker Face- Skull has all sort of theories, and continues to ask the Checker Face, who Skull does not even know for certain if he is checking on Skull- about all his theories and wonders of flames, in his mind.. It's- actually entertaining, almost a private sort of a show.. Kawahira is not sure what to think of <i>that</i> either. On top of that- Skull still has that thin book Checker Face had given him as the down payment- it's an introduction to flames, the basics of all seven flames of the Sky. Kawahira thought Skull had thrown it out when Skull had called him and asked about something so basic, about propagation- but Skull still has that book. And still reads them, sometimes. That- is understandable, really. Flame is still not exactly common knowledge among humans- only upper echelon of mafia know of them, and even then, they have so many misconceptions and strange ideas- Kawahira is sure that book is probably one of the most, if not the most, comprehensive and accurate book on the flames in human hands outside Namimori.. Kawahira had written that book himself, after all. Kawahira honestly doesn't know what to make of Skull sometimes.</p><p>Just because Kawahira can literally get into anyone's mind he wants to, doesn't mean he necessarily sympathise with the possessors of those minds. He may be very good in predicting their actions, understand their nature, and manipulate them- even against their priority and logic, by knowing how much emotional manipulation is needed to force them to act against their usual logic, as a matter of fact- but, actually agreeing to their logic and patterns of thoughts as well as their priorities he figured out? That's entirely different issue. Kawahira may understand that this Great Cloud understood Checker Face had done so because his treasure- Showmanship- is not affected very much by being a toddler, may understand that this Great Cloud knows that the Checker Face had met Skull pre-meeting once to convince him- even gave him hints to easily integrate with the group- but Kawahira doesn't understand where this- acceptance, or deliberate ignorance- because it can't be forgiveness- to <i>Kawahira</i> comes from. 'Kawahira' is certainly involved with Checker Face to some extent, and even if 'Kawahira' does not know how to contact Checker Face- Checker Face made use of him, and 'Kawahira'- is practically only solid link to that man, for all Arcobaleno. Yet, Skull doesn't contact Kawahira again, and- he doesn't tell anyone about meeting Kawahira, who arranged for a personal meeting with Checker Face, either. When Skull's phone is taken by Reborn, while he had been staring at Kawahira's number again, during an Arcobaleno meeting- and gets questioned who's number it is- Skull tells them Kawahira is his fan who he used to know personally. The Arcobaleno all shout at Skull for not using burner phones- or keeping personal phone.. But Skull keeps that phone, and keeps Kawahira's number. ...Kawahira knows it's- Cloud's typical behavior really, this protectiveness of what Clouds see as theirs- and Skull does consider Kawahira his friend- yet..</p><p>Kawahira knows one thing for certain, about the Great Cloud- that the hatred and anger Skull feels towards the <i>Checker Face</i> is genuine, and every time when the angry Cloud rants about missing his fans and his performances in his head- rarely, but enough times that Kawahira caught those train of thoughts.. Kawahira knows that the Checker Face is never going to forgiven for taking that away from Skull. Just as amusing Skull is to watch- watching the Great Cloud always leaves bitter taste to Kawahira.. They- <i>could</i> have been good friends, Kawahira thinks. But, opportunity lost, or not.. Kawahira is not going to cry because of a lost opportunity- he honestly doesn't remember last time he cried. ..Does he even have any tears left in his heart to cry? ...Kawahira doesn't know. There are- a lot of things Kawahira does not know in the world, and looking at Skull- the human Great Cloud- is always a cold reminder to that, for Kawahira..</p><p>...Above all, Kawahira dreads the fact he may have to keep Skull to fill Cloud spot again for next set of Sacrifices if Kawahira does not find suitable Cloud again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Skull is the last candidate, only civilian.. And so little appreciation of the little guy in canon. You don't get to proclaim the 'world's best' without talent, skill, confidence and quality to match. And no one in the canon is exactly shooting down his claims about being the best stuntman in the world. Being stuntman and motorcycle stunt are hard work and physically demanding, not to mention the other qualities required, which are glossed over in the series.. Why is this little guy keep on looked down upon and is played as a crybaby of a joke character until the Arcobaleno Selection Battle, again? (Ah, yes.. Reborn. And Colonnello.) I dislike how he is portrayed in canon- especially when he is only another 'civilian who was dragged to mafia' other than Tsuna who obviously wants his civilian life back- there's so much that could have been explored, and-.. It is quite well-reflected in my AU, I suppose.</p><p>There's also the fact a Civilian couldn't have been Kawahira's first choice of Sacrifice. Either there really is bad famine of Clouds in criminal society, which- is understandable- or Kawahira choose Skull for a reason. (Unless it is his so un-Cloud-like personality to minimise the conflict within the group, but others still let Skull stay. Skull couldn't possibly have been completely useless even then.)</p><p>A civilian without any knowledge of flame survived getting invited to meeting of the 'world's strongest', where all other members are aware of the flames, experts even. And survived going missions with them for who knows how many- many of their potential targets may had been aware of him being Cloud, and as former civilian without much experience, he would have made a good target. He survived criminal side of the society after being turned into a toddler, too, after all Arcobaleno seemingly scattered. It's implausible that Skull survived without any help, and- even if Skull wasn't a Great Cloud, Kawahira would have helped, because what's the use if a Cloud he spent so much time to find just- dies as soon as he became a Sacrifice?<br/>Besides- I am certain Skull's control of Cloud Flame is horrible compared to other Arcobaleno, but he is still claimed Immortal Skull the World's Best Stuntman- if this had not been baseless claim, he survived horrible accidents before as Stuntman even without any knowledge of flames, so- that means his Cloud Flame is strong enough that unconscious, unintentional, unfocused use of his Cloud Flame was enough to keep him seemingly immortal. It sounds like enough difference from normal Clouds, to be considered as Great Cloud in my AU, to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Arcobaleno- Dreaming Sky Shaman of Black Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luce di Giglio Nero- she was thirteen when her mother perished with last set of the Arcobaleno. Kawahira does not like visiting this Famiglia.. This bloodline always remind Kawahira of Sepira.</p><p>Kawahira hadn't been happy for a long time, but- remembering Sepira is.. Kawahira is good in dissecting his own emotions until they are in pieces, until they become cold, harsh solid facts and make him wonder why they should affect him- but there are some things that Kawahira just can't stop being affected by. Sepira is one of them.</p><p>....It- does bring him dark, cruel amusement whenever Sepira's descendants act as if they had foreseen his visit, as if they already know everything he plans and know that he will not hurt them, when Kawahira knows they have not, and that they are terrified of him. It's almost flattering for an Earthling who still remembers how renown this bloodline's bloodline gift had been, for the possessors of the Future Sight to be terrified of him to the point they believe he is the Devil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luce di Giglio Nero- always had known she would be next Sky Arcobaleno. She does not understand why she isn't already one, why the dreaded Man With Iron Hat does not appear in front of her for fourteen long years.</p><p>She- does not understand why she can never predict the Man With Iron Hat. Her visions are absolute- but when that man is involved... ...She can understand why her ancestors always feared him, why he is thought to be a God who chooses the Sacrifices for continued balance of this World- For, who else but God could live for eons of the time, unchanging and unaffected, and always deliver the news that are always absolute, yet hidden from their sight until the moment he arrives?</p><p>(Or perhaps he is the Devil, haunting her bloodline, cursing one after another, always a step behind them, watching, waiting- Luce does not dare to let herself dwell on the idea.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira stands in familiar office, looking at the back of the Giglio Nero Sky- Luce- and looks at her thoughtfully. She is married.. Would she believe that Kawahira- the Checker Face- had waited until she was old enough to give a birth to a child soon before Cursing her bloodline? ..Kawahira knows that for all that Sepira's descendants can foresee future- they cannot see the past.. And exact hows and whys of the Tri-Ni-Sette system is lost to Sepira's descendants, just that existence of the Arcobaleno- continued Sacrifices of Seven- is important.. And it's discontinuation would bring apocalyptic disasters to this planet.</p><p>He is not here to announce that selection of all other candidates are complete today, however- no, Kawahira had visited today on a whim, without a particular reason- Kawahira always kept himself unpredictable before visiting Sepira's descendants, an old habit he hadn't bothered to get rid of. On top of the fact that this was a bloodline gift derived from their Sky flames, thus incapable of predicting what is beyond their flames- thus inherently incapable of predicting Kawahira's changes of mind.. Even if it still showed visions of future with Kawahira, it was what was 'most likely' or 'seems to be', not absolute- so long as a Great element is involved, and the Seer in question was just a Sky. The trick, to mess further with their gift, was actually quite simple as well, even if it required him to be in their mind, while they were unaware. Their gift was impossible to fake, yes- it had odd, specific sort of an echo with their Sky flame, and however hard Kawahira could try- faking that signature of flame is possible, but it was impossible to connect the fake signature of fake vision directly to Sepira's descendant Kawahira wanted to deceive. However, on top of not allowing them to have any visions of himself by never keeping a solid plan- For one, even now, Kawahira was half-consciously thinking about shouldering the Tri-Ni-Sette for another year, no matter how illogical- they could be forced to see a vision of future- by thinking, believing, planning and almost-acting to appear immediately in front of them. Their gift- as it would affect their lives in big ways- would react urgently, showing them vision of immediate future, of the Checker Face dropping by- and once Sepira's descendant has already seen the vision, Kawahira could just- stop, not actually continuing to do so. It took changes of absolute conviction multiple times within split-seconds, but.. As a Great Mist, it was practically what Kawahira specialised in.. Trying to manipulate things that Kawahira isn't really willing to get involved in doesn't affect their visions, logically- but Kawahira had been doing this long enough, and they had been part of Tri-Ni-Sette long enough that Kawahira can affect most of their visions, one way or another.</p><p>Kawahira had many things down to an art form- and many millennia of playing cat-and-mouse with Sepira definitely honed Kawahira's skill in messing with their bloodline gift to perfection, to befuddlement- <i>and terror-</i> of many Sepira's descendants. Kawahira wouldn't have continued to do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary to keep them accepting and docile, however- Kawahira did stop bothering for two generations before, and- their self-entitlement and the belief that their visions are absolute were apparently hereditary if something beyond their gift did not keep them in check. On third generation, the oldest of Sepira's descendant at the time was arrogant enough to try to tell Kawahira how Kawahira would never dare to hurt one of chosen sacrifices who were necessary to keep the world safe-<br/>
-It- had reminded Kawahira too much of Sepira, all that talk of future as if what he knew was absolute, and- he may have snapped and actually murdered him right in front of his younger brother and two children's eyes- and informed them coldly that if any of their bloodline ever develop such delusion just because they cannot foresee his reactions at all but he had not acted out of what had happened in their visions, he would not be as lenient as that arrogant fool's case. Still.. Time takes away a lot of knowledge from the mortals- humans- and Kawahira had not allowed himself to be predicted by any of Giglio Nero since then, unwilling to experience a repeat, even if he knows they are not their ancestors. Kawahira is a Mist, he prefers to bypass problems if he can.. And uppity mortals- no matter how <i>important</i> they actually are, or of valued linage- thinking they can <i>order</i> Kawahira around- is not something he is willing to tolerate, <i>ever.</i></p><p>Four days later, Checker Face just finished meeting with the Great Cloud, his position secure as next sacrifice- and Checker Face does not think, does not plan, but just <i>appears</i> behind the next Sky of the Sacrifices, his voice cold and devoid of the emotions.</p><p>"Luce di Giglio Nero."</p><p>She is startled badly, Checker Face knows from the almost-jump she does- and her calm demeanor just- irks Checker Face.. Even her next words.</p><p>"I have been waiting."<br/>
"No, you haven't, you were wishing that I'd never appear again," Checker Face lets his lips curl up in distaste, his voice just tad a little bit more colder, derisive- "but your bloodline can never tolerate anything but act all-knowing, you are all same.. Your mother before you, her father before her- on, and on.. Your line of Skies.. But if not your line, another line of Skies would have to take the place, and that's just more unnecessary work for me to keep this planet turning."<br/>
"...."<br/>
"The letters had been delivered- and here is yours," an expensive letter- beautifully crafted with top quality materials, the inviting words written with elegant cursive- appears on top of the silent Sky's desk, already opened on top of thick, expensive envelop- and Checker Face continues, his voice flat and all business-like once more, "It will take place in three weeks, at a remote empty mansion- there is no staff, but it is in pristine state- you and your descendants may commandeer it until this generation's Sacrifices expires."</p><p>Checker Face let his Mist Flame cover him, as if he has vanished-<br/>
-And Kawahira is not surprised to see Luce crumbling on spot, her eyes filled with tears, her Sky flame full of dread, resignation and sorrow.. Kawahira is not surprised with her clutching her own stomach, a whisper of dread and apology, a name- Aria- was she going to have a daughter? Kawahira doesn't know. But he knows his decisions in his own mind- Sepira has started this, so it is her descendants who shall bear at least a part of its burden- that always forces them to continue their line, even when they know one of their descendants would always bear the Curse.. It's not true, their visions. Kawahira would sooner kill himself than let the system fail, but.. Sepira's descendants still see the nightmarish apocalyptic disasters that would occur one after another until the planet is dead, should they decide not to have a child. Kawahira feels it is ridiculous- it's- self-entitlement, that's what it is, the idea that it has to be the Giglio Nero Skies.. If Kawahira has to marry a human woman for sake of providing another linage, Kawahira would. He maybe a Great Mist and the blood tend to breed true for them, but- careful monitoring and enough marriage with Skies, and there would be another linage descending from Earthlings who would produce those with stronger flames than humans. While it is not clear indicator of humanity being lesser- the cold, hard fact is that it is matter of biology, that humans can't produce flames as strong as most Earthlings. Thus- a Great element among humans- is an indicator that they were truly a priceless gem of their own kind, a true rarity.. </p><p>Still.. This- is why Kawahira can never like Sepira's descendants.. Their lack of willingness to fight. If their flame burned just a little more brighter, with more pragmatic views- not taking the visions at face value, take them as guidelines- or even when they see those as absolute, they persist to fight- then perhaps, Kawahira would have been more- accepting of them. No- their logic- is almost as- alien as the humans, to Kawahira, who is an Earthling through and through.. The Earthlings always had been flame active. Their flames are their life, and- don't the humans aptly call them the <i>Dying Will Flames of the Skies?</i> They are- passionate people. Unyielding, determined- and- this bloodline just- gives up. And continue on, trying to make best out of so-called inevitable. It's a- mystery itself to Kawahira that they still produce strong Skies, powerful enough to be a Sacrifice.. Why do they not fight back? It was one of Sepira's ancestors who had alerted the Council of the oncoming disaster- If Earthlings were meant to be annihilated.. Then, their Council would not have sacrificed themselves to give others enough time to leave safely. They would not have scattered to the endless void of the stars when their planet perished in first place.. There had been so many moments during their journey across the sea of the stars that Kawahira could have given up, their people could have given up, yet- they arrived here, on this planet.. For all the sorrows, tragedies and burdens Kawahira bears- his Mist flame still burns, blazing and flaring, defiantly against the World- so... How can a Sky of Earthling descend could be this- accepting, this resigned? They do not burn against fate, they burn to make best with the inevitable, and.. ..There is difference between accepting possible futures and accepting absolute futures. They do not change, despite Kawahira proving again and again that their visions are not absolute.. It's- infuriating..</p><p>This shaman, this Seeress.. She is no different from countless Sepira's descendants of past. Did she not have fourteen years of freedom while others hadn't, if only because Kawahira could not locate suitable sacrifices? ...Given, current famine is a side effect of the humanity's war, Kawahira knows.. The World War Two had taken four generations of Sacrifices total, in mere five decades, and the Great War- World War the First- had not been easy on Arcobaleno either, taking two generations away. Kawahira knows it had lasting effects. She slowly stands up and reads the letter, acting as if the letter burns her- but she brushes the emblem of Giglio Nero on the envelop with trembling fingers, that tells everyone that the envelop was meant for her, as recipient. In a way.. Kawahira doubts that Luce even knows exactly why her family emblem looks that way, that it was Sepira who choose that emblem, who created that emblem out of the sign that signifies the Tri-Ni-Sette- and Kawahira knows that this line of humans suffer for their ancestor's crime.. ..Humans say that sins of father should not be paid by son, but- it's not like they do as they say in reality, is it? The reality is harsh. Sins of ancestors are reflected to their descendants, and- Kawahira is not idealistic or kind enough to look for another Sacrifices to suffer in their stead- another linage of Skies, who would be even less deserving than Sepira's descendants to suffer for Sepira's solution.</p><p>Kawahira watches Luce. She recovers next day from her breakdown, and she is moving- she probably can see the elements Kawahira has selected now, that Kawahira allowed the idea to set in his minds as absolutes. Luce gathers information on each Sacrifice- Kawahira can't help but scoff while watching. She only gathers information on Lal Mirch, who had gotten Kawahira's invitation, not Colonnello who is actual Kawahira's choice of Rain.. She doesn't see that Kawahira is considering both as potential sacrifices, leaving their fate on whether Colonnello interferes in the last moment or not.. She gathers bare basics on Great Cloud, who she should be much more wary of, also utterly fooled by the mask of the Great Cloud she sees in her visions. Then- she focuses on the Sun as potentially most problematic- that's not Kawahira's priority concern either, even when he does not count the Great Cloud.. It's the Lightening. Sun would survive one way or another, even if he may be furious for deception.. Although- Kawahira can give Luce that, because that particular Sun is a piece of work.</p><p>Checker Face watches the elements arriving one by one to their first meeting. Luce had been in that mansion for three days, and Viper- they come a day early to observe, and stay hidden, watching Luce explore the mansion and the meeting room. Luce bakes cookies and prepares drinks herself for tomorrow under Viper's watch, and she remains oblivious to the fact that there is another person in the mansion other than herself- two, if they count Checker Face, but Checker Face doesn't expect any of them to notice him until he allows it. On the day of meeting- Luce is nervous, but hides her nervousness well with her sight as her clutch.. Well enough that Viper does not notice anything is off. Luce does not notice Viper taking a look on her invitation, probably noting the part that Checker Face had individualised their invitations- For one, Luce's invitation mentions that the mansion is theirs to commandeer for the duration of missions, only thing they are not allowed to do- is selling the property. Everything inside the mansion is open for the invited guests' use. On top of that, Checker Face had mentioned that he requests the Sky to play role of leader and peace-maker due to a few of guests invited being potentially volatile. In comparison, Viper's invitation had included promise of very good payment on top of challenging tasks, with a contract for Viper to sign and bring for payment details of their work for Checker Face- in return of cooperation with the team being created, and good work.</p><p>But then, even with weaknesses.. That bloodline gift is useful in many different ways.. Kawahira knows. As the Future Sight shows what will happen if everything remains same- it does offer the possessors boosts in confidence and self-assurances, and because the condition is 'if everything remains as is'- the possessors only need to act natural if the current vision they see is desired results. It is only problem that they take it too far to the point of arrogance.. And that they really do not know of their own gift well. It is- understandable, perhaps. The Future Sight- was one of bloodline gifts that were notoriously hard to master, just as terrifying as it could be.. It took Earthlings with that linage many thousands of years to master them.. And it was also Kawahira's mistake that he had trusted Sepira who was barely one-and-a-half-thousand-years-old-</p><p>Kawahira turns and leaves Luce alone with Viper in the kitchen in favor of heading towards the meeting room. It was not time to dwell on past.. He had a role to play. The meeting room is simple, but each chairs have colours of the flames of Skies- with a round, expensive table, and a few decorative pieces of arts.</p><p>Checker Face is standing in the meeting room, waiting, unseen by all. Luce arrives first with the plates of cookies and drinks, and starts setting them down. Viper follows soon after, acting as if they had just arrived. Fon is third to arrive, punctual, and recognising both Viper and Luce on sight. Verde is next, recognising Viper but no other on sight, but quickly deducing the identities of those present- their reputations do precede them- and Lal Mirch arrives fifth, her military mindset not allowing her to late to a <i>pre-mission briefing,</i> and recognising others as well- she looks visibly uncomfortable to be in same room with Luce and Fon, who are known criminals- and Viper, who was wanted for information espionage. Sixth to arrive is Reborn, fashionably almost-late, but still to the dot- and others look almost taken aback, wary of infamous, the 'Best Hitman of the World's arrival, despite his characteristic greeting of <i>'Chaos'.</i> They are- waiting, looking more and more irritated as time passes, all of them in silence, and-</p><p>"The Best Stuntman of the World, the Great Skull-sama has arrived!"</p><p>Checker Face almost smirks as all elements stare at Skull. Even Luce, who has already foreseen the entrance- is utterly taken aback by sheer enthusiasm and glee that is practically radiating from Skull, so unlike what is considered normal Cloud among the humans.. Following Reborn's barely hidden insults about a civilian being invited for the meeting of the World's Strongest has everyone bristling, but Luce does diffuse the situation well with help of Fon- and even humans do respect the Skies, enough that they fall silence. With a sigh, Checker Face steps forward, illusion falling away from him- and greets the Sacrifices in person for the first time- most of them, excluding Skull and Luce, anyway.</p><p>Missions after missions. Sabotage, infiltration, theft, assassination, recon- they are given quite a variety, mostly to put them in mild to serious danger or in uncomfortable positions and force them to develop camaraderie, but to them, supposedly, to build up their reputation, to make them the legends- Checker Face can see Luce forgetting what awaits them sometimes, how she truly enjoys being close to such strong elements.. For all that she does not bond with anyone, they are resonant enough by end of the year. It's foolish, how she forgets herself- Kawahira doesn't understand. This happens quite often for this bloodline, emotionally getting attached to other Sacrifices.. Still, they are- famous. widely so- The World's Strongest Seven, and it is time..</p><p>Checker Face gives them their last mission, without telling so. Luce does not think it is the last either, Checker Face knows- not until she reached the mountain peak with the other Sacrifices and faced with the Ritual already prepared, and Checker Face standing in front of them.</p><p>She does not fight back. Her eyes are filled with tears, but Checker Face does not spare her a second glance, merely grabbing her and throwing her to the circle where she is supposed to be- only rain spot had been specified, others can be placed anywhere, so it's the closest circle that she had been thrown to.</p><p>Once the Ritual is over, however.. Checker Face watches Luce. She stares at the Pacifier around her neck, only adult among the Sacrifices- she is currently heavy with a child, and she does need to give birth to a child, after all.. Checker Face had taken care to not to rough her up too much, going as far as adjusting the ritual enough.. ...Accusations fly. Luce does not answer, remains quiet, yet-</p><p>"You can see the future.."<br/>
"If you had foreseen this from the beginning- why did you do this?"<br/>
"...This is the best outcome for all of us. Checker Face..." Luce stopped for a moment, her expression filled with terror- "..He said in the invite that we could quit any time we want, but- he never planned to let any of us go."<br/>
"We could have fought against him together-"<br/>
"Even if we had taken him by surprise, even if we killed him, he would just come back!" A hysterical answer- Luce was trembling, terrified- "He is a nightmare.. I cannot see him properly in my visions.. He appears, he takes- and he leaves- like a mirage, and a nightmare that you can't escape.. No matter what we do, nothing we do would ever reach him.. I- saw him first time when I was thirteen- this is the best outcome among all the nightmarish reality I have been seeing for all of us!"</p><p>Checker Face tilts his head slightly. The Sacrifices- are troubled by Luce's answer. None of them wants to believe her either. At the end, the Sacrifices scatters, but.. It's not very important to Checker Face, so long as they all live. Luce still offered them protection of Giglio Nero Famiglia to them, implying their new toddler-sized bodies being defenseless until they all get used to the size- she is actually worried, Checker Face knows, but other elements are far too hurt and betrayal runs far too deep for them to accept. Or see past their belief that this is just another way Luce tries to use them, tie them to her Famiglia- silly Sky.. For all her future sights- she had known this would happen. Why try, in exact ways she had seen to be failures, expecting different result? He doesn't understand Sepira's descendants. Following their visions and expecting different results- rather than doing something else entirely and wishing for other result.. Isn't it paradoxical? Of course, their bloodline gift is a side effect of their own Sky flame, therefore very hard to actually act in a way their own Sky flame knows them to react, but it's just matter of involving variables beyond their reach. not trying to use their own bonded elements to change the future or such- of course their own flames would already expect how their bonded elements would react.<br/>
This bloodline- Kawahira thinks- is made of dreamers. They dream of future, they dream of futures they desire- yet.. When will any of them ever act? To grasp the future they <i>desire,</i> not the one they <i>see?</i> To not to walk the path they had already seen- but walk on the path they had <i>never</i> dreamed of before?</p><p>Seventeen years after, Checker Face is standing beside a bed, Luce lying on the bed alone. Aria has retired for the day, and there is no one else in the room, but- Luce is dying. Checker Face knows.. That's why- Checker Face lets himself to be seen, slowly taking off his mask. Luce- is badly startled, just as the day Kawahira has appeared in front of her and gave her the invitation, but..</p><p>"You.. Checker Face..?"<br/>
"Or as your Ancestor, Sepira had known- Kawahira, the Great Mist," Kawahira corrected, his voice uncaring, "the Last Earthling on Earth."<br/>
"...Kawa..hira?"</p><p>There is- a taste of wrongness, hearing his name from a descendant of Sepira.. It's quite obvious that his name does not ring a bell in her mind, but Sepira's name had definitely caught her attention.. And his title- especially <i>Earthling</i> part of it. She obviously had heard or knew something about it.. Kawahira had not gone seeking how much she knew before. But... Luce reminds him of Sepira too much, or he is being overly sentimental, and- it's not like he has a chance to frankly speak with one of this bloodline often, so close to death- and with almost no chance of her spilling his secrets to others, with her knowing that Kawahira would be watching.. Kawahira sits on the chair beside her bed, glancing at the orange pendant that has dimmed significantly- she will not last more than a few hours..</p><p>"..Why are you here..?"<br/>
"I am- curious, you could say.. You humans.. Despite descending from Sepira- or perhaps because you descend from her.. You trust your bloodline gift you inherited from her as absolute, never fighting back.." Kawahira hums, his voice thoughtful- "Have I not repeatedly proved over and over again that your gift is not absolute? Ever since I realised she was mad- I made an art of messing with her bloodline gift. Your sights.. They are quite useful in predicting natural disasters and such, but when people get involved..." Kawahira throws her a unamused look, his tone derisive, "No matter how many times I prove Sepira's descendants that it is not absolute- you all just believe it to be, just like Sepira.. So- why? Why believe I am an exception- rather than thinking that your gift is not infallible? Your bloodline gift- other than a few variables I utilise to keep my actions hidden- it is also influenced by your own belief and outlook of life.. It got to, what with it being a side effect of having strong Sky flame.."<br/>
"I.. ..Bloodline gift?"<br/>
"Time takes away much knowledge from you mortals, doesn't it?" Kawahira just tilts his head slightly- Luce is still young in his eyes, barely in her forties- "Yes, bloodline gift- All first generation of a Great Skies of the Earthlings tended to develop one and pass it down to their descendants.. Sepira was from famous line of Seers among us- a very famous one among bloodline gifts, and notoriously difficult to control. The Vongola Hyper Intuition is another example of it.. That one is from an Elder of the Council of the Earthlings of old. It's much diluted in you humans, but it is still there.." Even Great elements other than Sky sometimes developed one, but that- is not something Kawahira needed to tell her. Rather... "I can never understand why your family always produce such powerful Skies.. Is it just virtue of descending from an Earthling Great Sky? The flames- you humans call them the Dying Will Flames of the Skies quite aptly.. It burns with intensity of determination within your soul, fighting for what you want even if you die for it- and your bloodline.. You don't fight back, whenever you see a horrible future, following the least path of resistance.. Why do you even <i>have</i> flames?"</p><p>Luce does not answer, just staring at Kawahira- but Kawahira knows this faint echo of Sky flames. She is having a vision.. And Kawahira does not bother watching it with her. But when the vision ends- Luce is pale, looking sick.. Kawahira is silent, waiting for her to calm down, but- she asks, her voice horrified.</p><p>"I.. There was never a need for me to have a daughter..? Did I just- give birth to her, only for her to suffer this fate?"<br/>
"...Mm... I said it before, even when I gave you that Invitation.. 'If not your line, another line of Skies would have to take the place, and that's just more unnecessary work for me to keep this planet turning'- I told your family that quite a few times, it's just that you people never seem to believe me, when I keep myself hidden from your bloodline gift.. And it is true- if there is no one of suitable age in your family, I take alternative options.. It had been done before," Kawahira shrugs casually, his voice light- "I don't understand your family- And it's not because you are humans. I haven't understood Sepira either.. Her father was a perfectly wonderful Sky, who used to serve the Council- even if he died on the day our people scattered.. Was it because she was an orphan? My group's leader had bought her along as a child at her father's behest.. And our leader- the Great Sky- and his court- passed away as well before she became a young adult in our people's eyes.. Who knows, I was just another young adult of the group back then a Great Mist or not... Did you know she told me that all our people should die for humans? I never understood her.. Not even the purpose of creating Tri-Ni-Sette. That was beyond her normal knowledge and skill, so she must have relied on her gift so much- the every step of creation of the system, leaning on her gift to success, to predict succession- yet.. She still believed her visions to be absolute, even when I took the Tri-Ni-Sette away from her, furious that she had dared to plan to kill all Earthlings for a race that has not even began to evolve properly yet- And she was so angry that I had made first Arcobaleno she saw out of her beloved defenseless humans rather than sacrificing my people- you humans were stuck in Stone Age, you see."<br/>
<i>"My Ancestor was the one who create this!?"</i><br/>
"Why do you think your bloodline is usually my first choice to fill Sky spot? Sepira was so furious.. And it was largely her fault, too- your family, you just took everything your vision tells you as absolutes, as per her teachings- and because of that.. Your family lied in Sepira's face when she asked if you had been visited by me, believing you are right.. Yet, she still always screeched at me whenever she managed to track me down, trying to kill me- that I had harmed her beloved humans.. ..Not her children. Not our people.. But humans, humans, <i>humans-</i> Something was wrong with her.. Even when Giotto di Vongola took the one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette from my hands, the Vongola Rings- She appeared and screeched about deliberately choosing her favored humans- Giotto di Vongola was a descendant of <i>my godson,</i> if he was anyone's favorite, he was <i>mine,</i> and her face when Giotto called me Grandfather of all things-" Kawahira scoffs, "I haven't understood your family ever since Sepira- I do not care your family hate and fear me, or even blame me for your family's misfortune- I <i>do</i> select the Sacrifices for Tri-Ni-Sette- but it is a necessity for this planet to continue remain hospitable for you humans. Until an alternative solution is found, or this planet dies due to some other reason than Tri-Ni-Sette- you humans' warfare or pollution happen to be my current guess for leading cause, by the way- I will maintain Tri-Ni-Sette system even if it kills me.. Honestly, maintaining this Tri-Ni-Sette system is just a business I have to keep up, to protect what's left of my people- mixed with humans or not- safe.. Not that I deny that there's a part of me that's <i>spiteful</i> enough to feel amused that it is Sepira's descendants that often fills Sky spot, but- your bloodline gift makes you all volunteer in fear of what-would-be if you people do not volunteer, and it <i>was</i> your ancestor who created the system.. With all Skies of enough strength on planet as candidate- your family do have a reason other than having enough strength.. Your family's volunteering is- Quite selfless and, utterly taking wrong direction to be all-accepting Sky, if I say for myself.. ..You all- <b>dream</b> of better life, yet none of you reach out to make that to reality."<br/>
"...You.. You really mean it, don't you- ah- Mr. Kawahira? You really don't care for any of us.."<br/>
"Why would I care for you mortals? Even back when we were numerous- Great elements did not mingle with normal Earthlings often. We were all long lived, but- a million years is a long time for a normal Earthling as well, most certainly perishing within that time.. And us- the Great elements.. For us- even millions of years- is just time that has passed, meaningless- we recognise time passed with significant incidents, changes in life.. And humans barely live a century, usually less. ..I sometimes lose years, just a blink of moment in my perspective, yet- time to pick another generation of Sacrifices dawns- if not for the fact that I keep myself linked to that system as well- I could have missed centuries, sometimes... ..I suppose I am marginally better about socialising than most Great elements, if only because I was the first Great Mist born of my family- and no one recognised me as a Great Mist for quite a while, just exceptionally strong Mist, born of entirely different elements as parents.. ...But I do mean it, Luce di Giglio Nero, descendant of Sepira.. I do not understand your family, and I am quite curious.. Your family is- different from most mortals."<br/>
"...."<br/>
</p><p>They end up talking about Luce's bloodline gift in depth. Kawahira- does give examples, hows-and-whys he figured out over the years dealing with her family. She had not even <i>known</i> that her gift was a sort of side effect for having strong Sky flames, and her ancestor's body biologically adapting for the sheer intensity of flame. She- does seem to be at least glad that Kawahira had not been crueler than he could have been, is glad to hear about precautions and the reasoning behind two married pair of Rains being cursed together- or how Kawahira had been visiting all of them every year at least once, if not by himself- with a Mist Clone that had been tasked to watch them, always.. That Kawahira does what he can, and that- even being considered their enemy- being hated by the Sacrifices- is also one of the ways Kawahira cares, giving them a reason to focus on that hate and continue on, if nothing else.. They talk much about Arcobaleno system, what Kawahira had tried before- and what failed, how and why. She mostly listens, but- Kawahira can see that she is less troubled, at least.</p><p>Kawahira is watching in silence as the sun dawns, hint of his presence all gone from the room- Luce is still breathing. Reborn arrives with Aria, with Skull, Viper, Fon, Verde, Lal and Colonnello arriving soon after. The room is silent. Luce is still alive, but-</p><p>"...Checker Face, I know you are already here," Luce calls out, making other Arcobaleno tense and look around, some furious, some wary- Checker Face appears without another word, disregarding their shock, and in some of cases, their attacks- it is just an illusion of his form, Kawahira still standing quietly at the side- but it is enough, and Luce speaks softly, her voice almost-gentle- "I suppose you are here to oversee the transfer of the Pacifier..?"<br/>
"The Sky Pacifier will die with the bonded- thus- the moment you die, Dreaming Seeress," Checker Face corrects her- they hadn't talked of what was coming, after all- "The new Sky Arcobaleno would be automatically chosen by new Sky Pacifier spawned from old, the strongest Sky within certain distance should multiple candidates are available- and should no one be accepted- it would summon I, to make sure successor is found immediately."<br/>
"...You enjoy making me make mistakes."<br/>
"No, I don't- you are just as prone to making mistakes as all humans are," Checker Face answers flatly, his tone uncaring, unaffected- other Sacrifices are silent now, watching- probably trying to figure him out, but- Checker Face does not care, and he merely glances at Aria- his voice final, "Even I do not know if each candidates would be selected for certain- I merely make an educated guess, but it is a <i>guess,</i> nonetheless.."</p><p>It is true.. Kawahira does not know for certain. There are many variables- the compatibility among the elements, the strength, the balance- their flames' typical behavior even- Selecting a possessor of inverted flame can be risky, especially if the flame is inherently harmful to those who are exposed.. There was an incident where an element- rarely, but even more than one on occasions- dying during the Ritual.. And sometimes Kawahira would appear again and take the pacifiers that had turned stone, dead along the candidates.. And Kawahira would be in a hurry to find a new one..</p><p>
  <i>"..A guess?"</i>
</p><p>It is Reborn among all elements who speaks up, insulted and- sounds as if he is itching to shoot Checker Face, illusion and meaningless or not. Kawahira supposes he is practically their leader if he does not count Luce.. And Luce lost her credibility rather badly for knowingly allowing them to be Cursed. The other elements are standing, wary, but- Kawahira gave answer freely- they cannot run. And they would not start a fight with Checker Face with Luce and Aria present- especially when they already know the Checker Face in front of them is a mere illusion, and Viper had signed them that they can't locate real Checker Face.</p><p>"Aah," Checker Face acknowledges, answering matter-of-factly- "If any of you had not been accepted, I would have chosen another.. You all were lucky, in that aspect- if you were rejected, you would have been killed on spot," Checker Face smirks slightly, his lips curling up with dark amusement- "I am sure that your Lightening has found quite a few fail-safes on those pendants- Pacifiers, as you call them.. I am here to <i>witness</i> the transfer, not oversee- oversee implies I have any influence in the matter.. And should she be found incompatible- then I shall search for another.."<br/>
"Another, for-?"<br/>
"Why would it matter to you, Arcobaleno? Whether you know or not- all your fate has been sealed. What would it matter, your knowledge of what you are being killed for- when there is no choice of your own to make?"</p><p>Kawahira watches as his illusion of Checker Face step forward, and place a hand on the Sky Pacifier- the Pacifier is almost-dead, it's glow barely visible- and while Kawahira is not actually touching it, he still feels weak thrum of Sky Flame from his own connection to Tri-Ni-Sette. That's why- Kawahira has timed the move perfectly- merely moments after the illusion of Checker Face's hand touching the Pacifier- Luce has passed away, the dim, orange Sky Pacifier turning dull, cracked stone pacifier in front of the eyes of the Arcobaleno. There is a glow, shining- a new, clear pacifier- it flares up, once, twice, and-</p><p>The new Sky pendant blinks away, appearing around Aria's neck- she lets out a squeak in surprise, she is just a teenager after all- but after a moment or two- the pacifier settles. Illusion of Checker Face merely smirks and turns, his movement slightly theatrical, more dramatic than necessary- and vanishes, as if he had not been there from the beginning.. Aria- begins to sob, clutching still-warm body of her mother, and the elements are visibly uncomfortable, Skull trying to comfort her most openly..</p><p>The elements of the Arcobaleno scatter again, but- they are much more amiable towards the new Sky. They don't feel very happy with Luce still, but seeing Checker Face practically murder her in front of their eyes took away most of their animosity against Luce, and they do know better than to take it out on a girl who lost her mother- and now share their doomed fate with them.. A girl, who they suspect Luce has given birth to be sacrificed along with them. Finally, once the funeral is over and everything has settled down, gained a rhythm of sort, with the Court of Sky of the Sacrifices- Kawahira is standing in front of Luce's grave, looking at the script- and with a wry smirk, leaves an addition on the grave, the lines going undiscovered until several months after.</p><p>
  <i>'Here lies Luce di Giglio Nero,<br/>
Loving Mother, Caring Don, Good Friend.<br/>
<b>And a Sky, of the Line of Sepira,<br/>
the Dreaming Seeress Who Wished Best For All.'</b></i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luce- or any descendants of Sepira's, is difficult topic for Kawahira to deal with. But at the end, he knows damn well that for all his grudges and hate, they are blameless- and they are still what remains of his people. Having personal issues or not- Kawahira doesn't really want to hurt his people. And so- he does try to make Luce's passing comfortable.</p><p>Note, however- Kawahira does not understand Sepira's descendants to the point he questions why they possess Sky flames in first place- he knows they try their best, striving to make best of 'absolute futures' they see in their visions, but he doesn't comprehend how it is enough to ignite their Sky flames. This chapter is practically riddled with points you need to read between lines, especially how Kawahira's actions would have affected the Giglio Nero Skies for generations..</p><p>This last meeting burns the Arcobaleno even worse, though- they spent years trying to locate the Man With Iron Hat, and he just- waltz into where their Sky is, practically kills her- and leaves- while not a single one manages to lay a finger on him.</p><p>The title he offers to Luce- is practically dripping with his disappointment and regret that she is still another of Sepira's line who doesn't fight back. It sounds nice, mysterious- Kawahira knows it wouldn't sound too bad in her grave- but it's still a remark from Kawahira that she dreamed, yet did not work for achieving her dream of better life- breaking away from her absolute trust of her visions. And a very subtle hint he leaves to Aria.. ...Whether Aria gets it or not, though, is out of his hands, and he does not have time to spoon-feed all the answers of lives- or his answers of lives, as people can come up with different answers- to all descendants of his people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Interlude - Sawada Ieyasu, of Namimori, Japan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Retirement did not agree well with Sawada Ieyasu, once Giotto di Vongola. Yet- His Mist aside- His bonded elements followed him, the town was peaceful and mostly flame-aware, to the point he just got polite, respectful treatment despite being obvious Gaijin, along with his bonded elements.. His Mist was in still back in Italy, but he was in flame-driven rage that he would not be breaking out of any time soon- Ricardo still sent him letters via their grandfather who had a tea with him every once in a while- he fall in love with a wonderful woman, his other bonded elements are amazed how much easier it is to live when everyone already expect their own quirks and know how to react, rather than look at them as if they are crazy..</p>
<p>...Now, if he only can convince his grandfather to take much needed break, even for just a decade- everything would be better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giotto di Vongola of Italia is a vigilante, a fighter, a protector- and a Great Sky.<br/>Sawada Ieyasu of Namimori is a grandson, a husband, a father- and a Great Sky.</p>
<p>Wherever he is, whatever name he carries, he is still a Great Sky that wishes for peace, for his family to enjoy- but for the peace of his beloved people.. He shall go to war gladly.</p>
<p>People forgets, even Daemon. Vigilante does mean he is a criminal, a lawbreaker, a murderer- he never had been weak, and he probably never will be.. Regardless of how powerful his Sky Attraction is, he is no saint everyone seems to perceive him as.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Italy, because of his rage-driven, now vengeance-obsessed Mist, was.. A sorrowful occasion for Giotto. Worse, because even if Elena was murdered, Alaude had managed to save Daemon and Elena's child- but Daemon was too deep in his flame-fueled rage, and Giotto- even if he was Daemon's Sky- knew he could not break Daemon out any time soon, short of making Daemon accidentally kill someone who is dear to Daemon by his own hands. While Daemon accused him to be too soft, Giotto knew it had nothing to do with being soft.. Giotto just- didn't have it in him to be deliberately cruel.. To his own elements, at least. Giotto would have been more- furious, if his Mist had actually managed to get the Shimons killed, but.. Cozzato was alive and well, and so was his family, deciding to head to Nihon- he heard about the country from Asari quite a bit over the years- and find an island to settle, one that had very few visitors. Thus, it was with heavy heart Giotto had left Italy and his Mist behind, his other bonded elements following his steps.</p>
<p>The fact his grandfather had been obviously waiting at the outskirt of Sicily is.. Perhaps expected, but still a nice surprise and a good sign. Giotto knew his grandfather has soft spot for his bloodline- and to him as well, visiting now and then- extremely often for an Earthling- ever since that mad woman- Sepira- had passed away. It is kind of his grandfather. Giotto has a suspicion that his grandfather has one of his 'mist clones'- mentioned in the old journal his ancestor left to the family- hanging around Giotto, always watching just in case, ostentatiously because it is first time and completely unexpected that one of Tri-Ni-Sette has bonded to someone completely- flame-receptive artifacts tend to be more- alive, more akin to sentient, for lack of terms, according to his grandfather- but that also means they can do things beyond what is expected. Still.. Regardless of the excuse his grandfather made, he was still paying a lot of attention to Giotto..</p>
<p>It saddens him, a Great Mist- such an honorable and respected one, no less- acting almost like abused child in the slums, hesitant to approach and accept offered help, yet staying close to potential help despite wariness. It makes Giotto wish his ancestor hadn't hurt his grandfather so badly, to the point his grandfather was this- wary, towards any Sky who may get close to him. Mists are suspicious and calculating, yes- but to this extent? His ancestor- even wrote it herself- <i>Sky Trauma,</i> she had called it- an affliction that an element may suffer due to ill-intentioned Sky Attraction that does not end with complete bonding, whether the Sky is aware of what they are doing or not. She wrote that she had not noticed it happening until it's too late.</p>
<p>Giotto had trusted the words written, once. Now, after growing up, learning more of the world. Giotto suspects his ancestor had been fully aware of exactly what was happening- no, perhaps even added her own, reading between the lines of the journal, even if he does not understand how- even if his ancestor didn't sound like she had intended it.. More like- horrified it had happened. Regardless of how it happened, though, he is sure that his grandfather is aware of the damage.</p>
<p>That's why- Giotto is glad to see his grandfather waiting at the outskirt of Sicily, that he even offers a potential destination to settle, as a 'change of scenery'. It's a willingness to try again, a clear sign that his grandfather was damaged- but not shattered beyond healing. It is simple matter of a mist trick for his grandfather to 'transfer' language of Nihon to him and his guardians who were present, with exceptions of Asari. Asari is surprised how- easy the trip is, with his grandfather guiding them to Japan, and then Namimori. Nihon- despite the situation with current laws- which strictly restrict the visits of the foreigners. It was one of the reasons Asari had been hesitant to offer his homeland as a new place to settle, yet-</p>
<p><i>"Kawahira-sama, you returned."<br/>
"Would you people drop that honorific? I am no lord or deity, yet you people.."<br/>
"Kawahira-sama is Kawahira-sama,"</i> the old man smiled gently, inclining his head towards Giotto and his elements with almost-reverent respect in his eyes- <i>"and welcome to Namimori. Great Sky, and his elements."<br/>
"We will be in your care,"</i> Giotto answered for himself and his bonded elements, his voice respectful- <i>"Any rules we should keep in mind, elder?"<br/>
"Kami-sama, I am no elder! Just an old man who happen to be good in keeping everyone in line, Great Sky,"</i> the old man smiled, amused- <i>"just be polite, no one is going to be disrespectful of a Great Sky who was personally guided to our land by Kawahira-sama."</i></p>
<p>The land is peaceful. It's- a kind community. Giotto is amused to see a section of land reserved for elements to brawl if it comes down to that, or that despite the old shrine seemingly worshiping the local deities of Shinto, specifically Inari, it actually worship his grandfather- Besides, it is more commonly used by Clouds or anyone seeking silence and peace now and then. There are drawings of his grandfather in one of the buildings at the shrine, along with hundreds of scrolls and books on flames. The town's people mostly do farming and raising cattle for living, but there are little things, not quite obvious for visitors and traders, that hints this village is not completely human, your everyday, completely usual and normal town..</p>
<p>There are patches of flowers and trees within the town, obviously well-taken cared of, with influence of Sun flames. Rains indulge in poetry and stories, often reading them to children, in forms of scrolls and books, which are- expensive, really, for normal people to get hold of. There are craftsmen and blacksmiths, all of them brilliant, their fares lasting quite more than usual- influences of Lightening flame. Or Storm flame, in forms of weapons and knives, the blades that unusually cuts well- There are minor tricks played here and there, not malicious and amusing, for people to laugh off- signs of Mist flame.. And there are small tugs in Giotto's senses, few skies mingling, making peace, leading-</p>
<p>No one complains Knuckle is too enthusiastic, too energetic. Looks at him as if he is crazy, or doubt he is a priest. They smile at his Sun and offer him a drink of water- more often than not, slightly laced with rain flame- and listen to him. Sometimes, other Suns join in, equally enthusiastic and energetic to try something new, this boxing. Or even if they do not believe in his God- at least offer debates over the theology.</p>
<p>No one looks at G as if he is crazy when G is in another mood for lectures and newest ideas- or theories he has came up with. Instead, a few interested Storms or Lightening join in, debating and arguing, stirring up his Storm just more- no one ignores him for his too-out-of-reality, or advanced science theories- it doesn't matter what topic G indulges in. Even when those are not of their interest- they can keep up with G's passion. That's enough.</p>
<p>No one sees Asari and say he is too docile, too serene for a man- he is free to play his flutes, free to hold swords- free to write poems, or- whatever he does for himself. There are children who listens when he plays songs, swordsmen to cross his blades, and others to join and converse quietly over a cup of well-brewed tea. Asari- says he had never known a town like this existed in his homeland.</p>
<p>Alaude is in his element- no one stops him patrolling or starting a fight over someone getting on his nerves. No one looks at him as if he is insane, or think he is too intense- even the offenders tend to actually ask what they had done to set him off, and- they actually make sure to let others know. Local Clouds fight Alaude first few times, but after the first few, they pass Alaude and they share nods of acknowledgements to each other. Their fights after they reach understanding, are arranged days ahead, and more of training- or testing each other's skills. If Alaude is found napping on treetops, sometimes- there are, sometimes, a couple of children who sleeps on lower branches because no one would think to disturb Alaude, therefore them as well- Alaude is amused.</p>
<p>For all that Lampo does not get on well with other Lightenings, no one ignores him either. If they can't- they tend to at least explain to Lampo that they are busy, or promise for next time, rather than outright ignoring him. A lot of people look indulgent when Lampo acts out theatrically, gaining attentions from people around him- Lampo is a great story-teller, theatrical, dramatic, even if the stories are, perhaps, not entirely realistic- the performances are met with audiences who enjoy them, rather than people who look at him as if he is insane for starting something like that out of nowhere on streets, and it's- great for Lampo who often acted out even more to get attention he needs.</p>
<p>Giotto is glad that his bonded elements are flourishing, even if his Mist is not with him. This town is wonderful. ...Yet. It doesn't mean that all is well, for Giotto. Giotto bought his Mist's daughter with him- Daemon would have loved her, Giotto can't help but think. For all that the Skies are all about accepting, that Giotto knows it all had happened- knowing and accepting the absoluteness of the past, doesn't mean he couldn't wish for better future. That's why Giotto sometimes goes out of town, one or two of his bonded elements in tow- or alone, even- and makes sure no bandits would disturb people of Namimori. There are warlords, bandits, bands of samurai-turned-raiders- Namimori is a home, a place where his elements can flourish, and Giotto loves the town for what it means for his elements. It's not really- retirement for Giotto, per se.. He is still much Giotto di Vongola of Sicily, who protects his people fiercely, his elements or not- and this Namimori is full of elements, latent or not, who- appreciate his care, easily accept his Courtings and love him for it.</p>
<p>It's- second year of his arrival at Namimori, in snowy day in winter- that Giotto drops by at the small shop of knick knacks his grandfather owns. Giotto knows it's not all just junks and useless things- some of them, Giotto recognises from the journal of his ancestor- probably priceless artifacts of the Earthlings of old. There are quite a few things that are displayed but labelled 'not for sale'- his Hyper Intuition often pings on those items. Like, almost pointed feeling to never ask just what's the story behind an odd Iron Hat and checkered half-mask, unless his grandfather talks about it first. His grandfather is in shop- it's rare, these days- his grandfather is always in and out of town, the shop often looked after by a Mist Clone. He doesn't know why, but- there is that slow rising hint from his Hyper Intuition that his grandfather is busy for a reason, and that his grandfather is being stupid about something..</p>
<p>That's not important, however. Giotto is here for a talk, a question- one he is sure that his grandfather has answer for.</p>
<p><i>"You are here for a talk,"</i> his grandfather is perceptive as always, putting up a pot of hot water on fire- <i>"Alone, no less."<br/>
"Ah. It's not an answer my bonded elements has, and none of them are interested in the question I have, yet,"</i> He answered, smiling slightly- <i>"You just don't like seeing a Sky out around alone, grandfather."<br/>
"Hmph.. Cheek is all I get from you people.."</i> his grandfather jests without any heat, easy smile on his lips, <i>"So heartless for old man like I.."</i></p>
<p>It's a quiet, but beautiful day. Outside, snow falls silently- and there's no sound other than occasional children who run around the village, and the crackling of fire merrily burning in front of his eyes. Light jesting aside.. His grandfather is looking thoughtful as he prepares tea- Giotto doesn't know for certain, but Giotto has sneaking suspicion that his grandfather's tea is made of some plants that are not entirely native to this planet- Giotto knows for a fact his grandfather has a hidden garden under his shop, filled with all sort of oddest plants and trees. Regardless of the origin, however- Giotto likes that odd, a little sweet and tangy tea no one but his grandfather can brew, the tea that his grandfather always brews with care and steady hands.</p>
<p><i>"So, you have a question."</i> his grandfather prompts, his voice casual, but Giotto knows his grandfather is concerned- <i>"Ask away, child."<br/>
"It's nothing dangerous.. It's just that- your name is a Japanese,"</i> Giotto remarks, <i>"My Hyper Intuition tells me enough to know that your name means a lot to you, but.. Why- Kawahira? And it's- a surname, right?"<br/>
"...You- have it backwards,"</i> his grandfather corrects him, slightly surprised at the topic- <i>"I settled on Japan because my name does not sound out of place- Kawahira is my name. Peaceful River.. It does fit me well, perhaps- but I didn't choose a convenient name. It always had been <b>mine.</b>"<br/>
"Oh..."</i> Giotto blinks. He had not thought of the possibility, because his ancestor's journal always called his grandfather a Great Mist- it was obviously enough of a distinguishable title for Earthlings,<i> "I didn't know that.. What does your name mean, then?"<br/>
"We- have long memories, child. We do not name things lightly.. Especially that of children. For children- it is usually one of two. Either we are named after someone great of past, with wishes of their parents for their children to be as great- or their ancestors to watch over their children.. Or- we are named something new, for us to build upon- to make what our own names mean, by ourselves- of which I am latter,"</i> his grandfather answers, then looked wry, his expression solemn-<i> "Kawahira... My people did not talk of it much, what my name came to mean for them.. But I am a Mist, I know what they did not speak openly of.."<br/>
"....Would you be offended, if I ask-?"<br/>
"They saw me and thought Kawahira to be <b>'Making Sacrifices In Silence',</b> it's not a kind name- but it's mine to keep, mine that I have paved path upon. In comparison- Kawahira, peaceful river, of Japanese.. It's much kinder, unassuming name.. Quite fitting, for a Mist like myself."</i></p>
<p>Giotto cringes. That name- as much as it fit his grandfather- it is a sad, terrible meaning. He can see why people of Namimori were so reverent towards his grandfather, however, if what's left of the Earthlings saw his grandfather thought to be someone who sacrificed himself for them.. And Giotto knew for certain that large part of Namimori is made of the descendants of the Earthlings. They all knew his grandfather is not truly a god, but- they didn't respect him any less for it- if any thing, they were more respectful for it- they were glad that at least one of them still remained, still watching over them.. ..There were at least two Great elements who left this planet, according to Namimori's people. Giotto had not known about that either, that some Earthlings had left their youngest Great Element in charge of rest of their people and- just- left. All because they could not tolerate that mad woman. It's- almost infuriating sometimes, his own acceptance of everything that already happened- Giotto wishes sometimes, that he can rage for it, but all he has is an acceptance of the incidents of long past that he cannot do a thing for.. ..Still- He can do something for his grandfather, however little it maybe.</p>
<p>Silence is heavy. Giotto wonders if his grandfather resent them, but his Hyper Intuition corrects him. No, his grandfather knows what they had done to him was cruel- but he didn't care. He willingly took up all the burdens he could see, just so that others do not have to suffer as much.. His grandfather is kind person, for all that he doesn't act as if he cares. He still clings to his people, and what's remaining of them.. Making sacrifices itself means it's for a reason. In silence means that he does not show he has suffered much for the cause he holds dear. ..How much did Giotto's ancestors- his grandfather's people- had seen, had realised, yet.. Did not support his grandfather? There is no way Giotto can know for sure- but he feels it's far too much, a lot more than it could have been. For a Great Sky- Giotto often ends up thinking of things that he can not change at all, because it all left so many wounds on the Great Mist who is calmly sipping tea in front of him.</p>
<p>Besides.. His Hyper Intuition tells Giotto that his grandfather isn't telling him everything about his name, about the meaning. However.. Asking for more is pointless, his Hyper Intuition lets him know- it's not time, his grandfather is not going to elaborate further.. <i>And Giotto himself wasn't ready to know either.</i> He had not realised before he managed to train himself until he can distinguish what his Hyper Intuition tells him and what he really feels, but- Hyper Intuition can be infuriating. If he had not known better- he could have just let the issue die, without ever realising that he doesn't know why he isn't ready to know, or there's no way for him to know why his grandfather wouldn't elaborate. This time, he follows suggestion of his Hyper Intuition- sullenly, even just for himself- but that just makes his own bloodline gift more irksome.</p>
<p><i>"...So, you wanted to ask about my name?"<br/>
"Not entirely.. I was thinking,"</i> Giotto answers, taking a sip of his own cup of tea- it's- sweeter than his usual brew, Giotto thinks, <i>"My appearance aside.. My name stands out quite a lot, and I decided to settle down in this town.. It's about time I took up a Japanese name."<br/>
"And you asked me, because you thought I choose a meaningful name for myself,"</i> his grandfather concludes, humming gently- he does it often, those odd tunes that sounds so alien in Giotto's ears, <i>"You wanted an advice."<br/>
"Yes. Would you still offer me some, if you have any? ...I know you should have a few."</i></p>
<p>It is often this way- Giotto is too much of a Great Sky, too much of Earthling even with his diluted blood, to not to notice how most reactions of his grandfather are fakes. His grandfather is a Great Mist- he knows quite a lot of Giotto's actions, subconscious or not, are meant to comfort those around him, however little it maybe. Without presence of others- their conversations are softer, more direct- because they both know they would not care for the tricks and comforts, both so inherently fakes in many ways, good-intended or not.. Giotto still wonders, sometimes, if his grandfather knows how to show his real face..</p>
<p><i>'Surname is simple- Japan's commoners do not have surnames yet. It's mostly nobles.. But some do claim themselves with location of where they live- you do own a rice paddy, in a swamp.. Even if you are not much of a farmer. So- Sawada."<br/>
"Di Vongola was not my surname either, just what they called me because my group was called Vongola,"</i> Giotto remarks idly, thinking- <i>"Any name would do anyway- it fits local situation, that surname. But my name..?"<br/>
"..Are you asking me to name you?"<br/>
"Would you not grant me an honour of being named by a Great Element of the Earthlings, grandfather?"<br/>
"...."</i></p>
<p>His grandfather looks almost- wistful, at his request. Giotto knows it's not rare for people of Namimori to approach his grandfather for naming, even if he mostly give advises- help them decide upon a name, rather than outright giving one- names are important for the Earthlings.. Giotto just had not known much about why. But this- just makes him more determined to be given one from his grandfather. In a way, it is a claiming- a name, given by his grandfather.. For all that he claims that he is not Giotto's grandfather- they both know his grandfather cares much about Giotto.</p>
<p><i>"Brat.."</i> The voice is hopelessly fond, even if obviously exasperated- <i>"You already decided before coming here, didn't you?"<br/>
"...Perhaps."<br/>
".....<b>Ieyasu..</b> Ka-Ke-Ie-Uchi-Ya- for family- a household.. Kou-Yasu- for peace.. That's all you want, all you fought for- for your elements, your family- isn't it? Their peace.. So, <b>Ieyasu.</b>"<br/>
"Sawada Ieyasu, then.. ...Thank you, grandfather."<br/>
"Still not your grandfather, naming you or not."</i></p>
<p>There is a laugh in his voice. Giotto smiled- for all that his grandfather keeps his Mist flames so tightly close to himself, never letting Giotto's flame touch his- he still lets Giotto to comfort him in other ways. Even if Giotto can't sooth his Mist flame, not in the ways only Skies can.. Giotto is not an Earthling, he is a human. And- one does not have to use flames to comfort another. That's what Giotto has learned from his elements, his entirely human family he has found after he lost his parents. That's why.. Even if this irregular visits and sharing a cup of tea is all he can do for his much too hurt, much too damaged grandfather- it's something he can offer to his grandfather, these little gestures- visiting him when Giotto feels he should not be alone, giving him a way out when he seems too crowded- even asking him out for a walk, for a moment of peace and silence.. As subtle and even unnoticeable as it would be to most- his grandfather is a Great Mist. Subtle signs and reading unspoken messages are his forte.</p>
<p>Next day, Ieyasu re-introduces himself to everyone who crosses his path as Sawada Ieyasu, of Namimori. Some looks surprised, some looks pleased- but everyone accepts it without asking questions. Rather- they just let him envelop them all in his Sky flames, just a little bit more eager. They accept his offers to help anything more openly, even greeting him when he passes by, making it obvious even to the visitors that despite being a Gaijin, a foreigner, he is much a part of the community. His bonded elements do give him odd looks, yet..</p>
<p>Alaude doesn't seem to care, but he is the first one who introduces himself as 'Hibari Alaude' to a samurai who visited him for a spar again. It's- like calling himself 'Skylark Skylark', but Ieyasu just laughs, because it's just, so much like Alaude to do something like this. G insists he is G and that's all he needs to be, but he of all people marries well- a lady of minor clan- and takes his wife's surname for her. Knuckle does not marry, but when his sister marries, he takes the man's surname- Sasagawa- along with his sister. Lampo sulks, because he plans to return to Italy one day, for sake of his family- he IS a noble and he has responsibilities.. But he proclaims he is going to change his name to Bovino Lampo, when he goes back to Italy. Because everyone in Ieyasu's family is changing names. It's not the point behind Ieyasu's name and Lampo knows it, but it's still a grand gesture from a nobility like Lampo, which just makes Ieyasu thank him seriously- Lampo is flustered badly and just defaults in his loud, boastful acceptance that Ieyasu should be thanking his Lordship. Asari- just laughs, because he is a Japanese nobleman- but he starts to introduce himself with his full name again rather than his alias Asari Ugetsu- Yamamoto Asari. </p>
<p>Ieyasu is still not completely retired- there are always works he can do, and he does end up fighting against people often- but Ieyasu will be Ieyasu. He is the Great Sky of Namimori, who holds his people so close to him, that all he wishes for, is their safety, their peace, their happiness.. Ieyasu can see why his grandfather cherishes his name so much, holds it so closely, if this is what name is like for all Earthlings. Their entire life, everything their flames burn for, compressed to a single word.. And it is wonderful name, letting everyone know what Ieyasu is standing for. Even if he would much prefer to just stay in Namimori, play with kids and live with its people- his elements- in peace.. For their peace, Ieyasu doesn't mind fighting.</p>
<p>If he gets into all sort of troubles and left tall-tales all over neighbouring towns and Namimori for years after, often exaggerated by his Lightening.. Namimori people knows the truth, but they enjoy telling tales to the children. Ieyasu does not mind. He is amused to learn that his grandfather is known as a local guardian deity of the Namimori village.. First time he referred his grandfather as grandfather outside the town, he had not known that, and.. The tales may have grown quite outrageous and fantasy-like over the years. More so, because he was seen fighting, sometimes with 'supernatural' means, against bandits.. Just because those without flame potential cannot see the actual flames, does not mean they miss how trees snap and suddenly fall after a gesture from him, or two.. Or that there are scorching marks left behind by flames unseen by their eyes. He- may have added another layer on his grandfather's masquerade as potential kitsune, there. Fox fire, locals called his fire, with golden hair much like certain fox's furs..</p>
<p>His bonded elements look incredulous when they first hear that hesitant question from visitor. None of them clarifies that Ieyasu is not a Yokai-descent or not actually grandson of an immortal alien mistaken as local guardian deity, anyway. G jokes that Ieyasu does look otherworldly in his Hyper Dying Will mode, with halo- crown- of Sky flames and the overpowered Sky Attraction practically forcing people to bow down to his desires- in most cases, for peace.. And again, linked back to otherworldly feeling. Ieyasu.. Had been mistaken for an angel before, back in Italy. It had been extremely uncomfortable experience.</p>
<p>His grandfather is unimpressed when one of children tells him excitedly how they know why his 'fur' is white. It's because his grandfather is ancient, even if he is in guise of a young human male! ....Ieyasu may have overheard his grandfather murmuring how he was born with that white hair, and how he likes his hair afterwards.. Even if it makes some of his people- and it's his people now, just as he is of Namimori- twitch nervously in fear of offending his grandfather, Ieyasu knows it's all in good humour. His grandfather has soft-spots for children.</p>
<p>Ieyasu had been in Namimori for nine years, now married with a wonderful, beautiful wife and has two sons, when he feels his Hyper Intuition flare up, <i><b>HurryDangerGoRunRushBeforeIt'sTooLate-</b></i> Ieyasu bolts in the middle of dinner. He finds his grandfather in his shop, collapsed on floor and leaning against the wall- and barely conscious. Was it an attack? No- Ieyasu isn't sure if there's anyone who can catch his grandfather off-guard, who is strong enough to hurt him badly enough- but- Ieyasu's Hyper Intuition tugs at him, making him see his grandfather again, and-</p>
<p>There's a bracelet around his wrist, and it rings of danger. But- that's a bracelet his grandfather had worn for many years, almost- two decades. The moment Ieyasu touches it though- Ieyasu feels his Sky flame draining in alarming rate. Ieyasu does not think, but reacts by falling into his Hyper Dying Will mode- The rate is alarming, yes, but Ieyasu can keep it up, and-</p>
<p><i>"Ieyasu!" "Whazzgoingon!?" "...Hmph." "Ieyasu-san?" "ULTIMATE!"<br/>
"No time to explain- I need you all to channel your flames to this bracelet, it had been- draining- grandfather's... flames.."</i> Ieyasu paused, realisation dawning- because- <i>"Is he an idiot!? He IS an idiot! But explanation later- now, I need your help- please-"<br/>
"Tch- you are explaining later."<br/>
"Yare.."</i></p>
<p>It does not take long- just a few minutes, and his grandfather stirs up, still pale and exhaustion clear to all.. And Ieyasu pounces at him, his voice furious.</p>
<p><i>"What the hell were you thinking, grandfather!? This- this bracelet- is a replacement for the Arcobaleno, isn't it? Of Tri-Ni-Sette?"</i> Ieyasu snapped, his tone sharp and his voice raised- <i>"You would have died if I was late even just for a moment! And you are a pure Mist- you don't even have any secondary flames! How were you managing to supply all seven flames of the Sky? Whatever you did- it drained you a lot more than it would, didn't it!?"<br/>
"...Huh."</i> His grandfather does not sound surprised- no, he almost sounds- dead, too tired- <i>"..So I would have.."<br/>
"GRANDFATHER! You said it yourself- you may be able to sustain ONE of seven flames for over a Millennia by virtue of being an immortal- but even you would die because of constant flame drain sooner or later- and you were providing all seven flames for Tri-Ni-Sette- <b>How did you even manage this?!"</b><br/>
"...A Mist determined to fuck with minds of people is one thing.. A Great Mist, determined to bypass the laws of the nature is another, to convince the world that the flame in question is different in nature.."</i> His grandfather sounds dazed, entirely not all there- and Ieyasu isn't even sure if his grandfather knows he is speaking out loud, not thinking for himself-<i> "Even if I do not have any secondary flames, I can utilise other types of flames, at great cost.. ..Even if it's not worth the price.. Over ten to twenty- almost thirty times drain for sun- depending on my affinity towards specific flame- is not worth it, barring emergencies.."<br/>
"A thousand years divided by seven would have been less than a century and a half- but ten times drain for other types at least? <b>Almost thirty for Sun flames</b>!? You've appeared wearing that bracelet soon after you gave Vongola Rings to us!"<br/>
"Uh-huh.. Nineteen years, four months, twenty-one days-"</i> his grandfather blinks, looking almost <i>impressed</i> at the number he had just spoken, which just irks Ieyasu further-<i>"Actually, did I really last that long? Good to know I can, if I need to, again.."<br/>
<b>"GODDAMNIT KAWAHIRA!"</b>
</i></p>
<p>Ieyasu breathes in and out, trying to calm himself. His bonded elements looked stunned, his grandfather just broke out of his dazed state and is scrambling mentally to put up his mask again, but-</p>
<p><i>"This is why you have been out of Namimori more than inside, because you had been searching for next sacrifices-"</i> Ieyasu takes a deep breath-<i> "Why not <b>us?</b> We are here. I KNOW we are strong enough. God, if not as a sacrifices- we could have at least donated some flames every day!"<br/>
"....."<br/>
"Don't tell me you didn't even think of that- you are a Mist- a Great Mist- Daemon has nothing on you-"</i> Ieyasu continues on, unrelenting- furious- <i>"You knew there were alternatives- You promised you wouldn't die for us- you promised <b>her</b> you would live for us!"<br/>
"You dare-"<br/>
"No wonder your name Kawahira came to mean <b>Making Sacrifices In Silence</b> for your people! How many times did you do something like this before!? You did, didn't you? Just never as close to death as this before- Why don't you let anyone share your burden for you!? Your people is GONE, we are just what little left of them- you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us- we are not yours!"<br/>
<b>"Do you think I do not know that?! I know my people are gone! I know there's nothing left but ashes and dusts of everything I protected for millions of years- but you people- Namimori- no matter how little it is, you are all I have left of MINE! What do I have left if not this!? What do you all just WANT FROM ME- haven't I done enough for you all already!? I live, live and live, when all of you perish and rot, leaving nothing but dusts in your places- all of you humans, your lives merely a blink of an eye for me- but I can't just drift off like all Great Elements do! No, I need to pay attention to passing of every decade- no, every year- constantly searching for next Sacrifices to keep this planet hospitable for you all! Isn't it enough that you people call me </b></i><b>'The Sacrifice Made in Silence'?!<i> Just- WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"</i></b></p>
<p>Ieyasu breathes- his grandfather looks furious, but- no, Ieyasu had thought wrong, before. He thought his grandfather was healing, he thought his grandfather was not beyond help, but.. This is what had been hidden by the thick Mist flame befitting of the title, the Great Mist, the Last Earthling of this planet. His grandfather is- broken- perhaps not beyond healing in future, but- this Great Mist, is so broken and hurt- he is not going to recover anytime soon within Ieyasu's life time. No- it's going to take even longer than that, even just enough to accept offered help willingly. His grandfather is not angry- his Mist Flame is flaring up angrily, wrathfully- a whirling storm of rage- but it's all just another mask that he puts up even now- Ieyasu is just enough of an Earthling, enough of a Great Sky to sense the deep mourning, heartbreaking sorrow and depression underneath all his grandfather's rage.. And- that name- that meaning, 'The Sacrifice Made in Silence'- not 'Making Sacrifices in Silence'- His Hyper Intuition burns, letting him know that former was what his grandfather had not spoken of before- the double-meaning of his grandfather's name, given by his people- as if to reflect his Mist nature-</p>
<p>And- this is the first time Ieyasu understands, truly, that he would never be able to harmonise with his grandfather- no- <i>Kawahira.</i> This is <i>Kawahira,</i> the Earthling that is still sitting on the floor, unmoving, yet no less terrifying for his prone figure- Ieyasu may be a Great Sky, he may be capable of pulling Kawahira- but Kawahira- he is far too different from his other elements, too hurt, too broken that it's a miracle he is not completely shattered yet- and if he harmonised with Kawahira, even if there is no way he would allow it in first place.. Kawahira's influence would overshadow all his other elements. Ieyasu- for all that he wishes he can help his grandfather.. ...Helping him in every way he can, harmonising- would result in Ieyasu utterly entranced by his Mist Flame, just as Kawahira would. That means his Sky flame's influence would be not as comforting and homely for all his other elements.</p>
<p>...Was this the reason behind his ancestor's actions? Had she also thought she could pull him in, only to realise Kawahira was too- outlier, for her sky to contain safely- without hurting her other elements? ...If Sky Attraction was used to coax a bonding, yet Sky fails to complete bonding, regardless of the reason and regardless of their compatibility- that was also a known cause of Sky Trauma, Ieyasu remembered with dread. At least.. He had not made a mistake of trying to coax a bond with Kawahira yet. Just- how much had his grandfather been hurt already, even before the Earthlings had arrived in this planet? Ieyasu's Hyper Intuition nudges him to an answer- that his ancestor had not realised until they had arrived on this planet, and that, by then- by the time she attempted to pull him away from Sepira- it had been too late to spare his grandfather from Sky Trauma.. First from a Sky that was far too weak to contain him yet attempted to pull him for a bonding over and over, second from a Great Sky who tried to keep him safe but could not follow thorough because it would hurt all her other elements. Ieyasu's ancestor had to make a choice, and- she had chosen her bonded elements.. <i>Just as Ieyasu had.</i></p>
<p>The silence that falls after Kawahira's outburst is heavy. Ieyasu knows his elements see his grandfather past his veils of Mist for the first time, that this is first time they truly see he had sacrificed far more than he willingly let anyone know, for humans, just as much as for his people, even if it's just a side effect- and.. He can see his bonded elements rethinking about everything they had known about Kawahira before. That's good. And..</p>
<p>Ieyasu silently watches Kawahira, and Kawahira's gaze is just as steady as Ieyasu's- just- more taunting and provoking, unlike his own sad gaze filled with understanding. He can accept why Kawahira acts such ways.. He cannot accept letting it continue when there is a clear alternative. His bonded elements are tense, ready to jump between them if it comes down to more direct confrontation- but his elements don't see Kawahira in ways Ieyasu can. They are already done, accepting that Ieyasu is a Great Sky who can accept what Kawahira has done but cannot tolerate for it to continue- and Kawahira, a Great Mist who will continue to hide and deceive everyone as if he is perfectly alright and capable of continuing for eons further, until either this planet perishes or an alternative solution is found.. Ieyasu is not certain if Kawahira wouldn't manage it either. His Mist flame burns so powerfully even in midst of despair, that chances are- he would really continue to burn for another eternity.</p>
<p><i>"...Don't do it again."<br/>
"Not my Sky, Sawada Ieyasu. Do not presume to order me around."<br/>
"Not an order.. If I have to, I would get down on my knees and beg- but that's not going to make you stop either,"</i> Ieyasu notes, his voice flat, <i>"I am going to have a discussion with my family- my wife would understand, and my children are old enough to do same as well. You need a set of the Sacrifices- if not us- people of Namimori would willingly volunteer to be Sacrifices, and barring that- at least willingly donate some flames to tide you over. Stop being stubborn and let <b>your people</b> take care of you as well."<br/>
"....They are-"</i> the protest is feeble, to ears of everyone present- but Kawahira still continues anyway, a Mist that he is, <i>"not mine.."<br/>
"We may not be completely yours, not like your people had been.. But <b>you-</b> are <b>ours</b> anyway, as much as you had protected us for who knows how many centuries past."</i></p>
<p>Ieyasu leaves the shop, his bonded elements following him. His grandfather does not stop him. He calls for a meeting. Namimori is already in uproar after many of its people saw him rushing past their streets, enshroud in blazing Sky flames- No one is happy to learn Ieyasu had found Kawahira collapsed in his home, that Kawahira had almost died, drained dry- because Kawahira could not find a suitable sacrifice for close to two decades, and he had been idiotically bearing that burden alone. No one is surprised when Ieyasu declares he is going to have a word with his wife and children, and should they accept his decision- he would volunteer to shoulder the Sky position of the Sacrifices. There are others who are willing to volunteer as well, but- Ieyasu's bonded elements follows Ieyasu's actions immediately, and no Mist dares to volunteer themselves- they may wish to help anyway, but- there is difference in helping and insulting. Greatly weakened or not, they know better than to go too far.</p>
<p>Instead, they all agree to keep an eye on their Eternal Guardian better, to make sure their next generations would know what it means to see that bracelet around their protector's wrist. It becomes almost a- ritual, over next few days, while Ieyasu and his bonded elements discuss and think over the issue, for some of flame actives of Namimori to approach his grandfather, and just- touch the bracelet he is wearing, and donate some of their flames. Even if he is annoyed that everyone in Namimori knows exactly what that bracelet means now- his grandfather is touched by their gestures, and his Mist flames feel just a little more gentler around edges, recovering in steady pace. Ieyasu may not be able to sooth his flames directly, but he will take what he can get.. And he may have suggested to his sons to make sure their grandfather doesn't skip meals just in case. Ieyasu is unsure how successful his sons had been, but he knows his children- his sons and Daemon's daughter who had been raised together- had roped other children of the village in their effort. He- may have miscalculated there, as his Hyper Intuition made sure for him to know that his grandfather did NOT appreciate turning into village babysitter in his weakened state, but considering the fact he had noticed his grandfather was leaving a mist clone with children, he doesn't feel very guilty..</p>
<p>Four days later, Ieyasu and all his bonded elements are gathered together before the sunrise. Some of older flame actives follow them, just in case- and his grandfather, looking at them who arrived at his shop- just sighs. No one is stupid enough to believe his grandfather had not known what they were planning, and they are right- His grandfather vanishes to deeper part of his shop for a moment, brings out a couple of boxes- and leads them all to a large empty clearing of the forest behind the shrine.</p>
<p>The previously empty clearing of the forest is filled with elaborate circles of writings and lines, and a large glowing pillar seemingly made out of stone at the centre of the clearing. It's- written in Earthling letters, Ieyasu vaguely recognises the letters and chains of lines meant for channeling flames. Ieyasu- knows that the Earthling's languages channeled the flames directly with the letters. It's an- elaborated field of flame science- G is muttering up storms of numbers and calculations, because Ieyasu taught him a little before and he had learned more once he arrived Namimori about flame science- he probably understands the most about what was in front of them.. From the way G is speaking- G is extremely impressed, so this must be work perfected in many decades, if not centuries or longer.</p>
<p>Before 'resetting of Tri-Ni-Sette with the new sources of flames' happens, in words of his grandfather- he takes time to explain each steps. The pendants that they will be wearing would steadily drain the flame and diffuse it to the atmosphere. Tri-Ni-Sette, with Vongola Rings and another set of rings- would act as anchors, and keep the flames flowing steadily around the world, keeping the life circles of the planet continue on without going out of balance. Once all of them were wearing clear pendants at first, within any of the circles around the main system- First would be his grandfather, cutting off supplying his Mist flame first- then Tri-Ni-Sette system would automatically reset itself and locate another source of the flames in system. The pendants would react, locating acceptable sources of flames and check suitability- they could push their own flames within pendants to speed up the process, otherwise this step would be painful and slow- and pull harsher on their flames until the system settles down with drain turning slower, steady pace, which, again, can be smoother if they cooperate. Once the phrase is over, the pendants would react to compress their bodies smaller- which would be quite painful regardless of their actions- in order to make them sturdier, to let them have easier time dealing with the pressure of constant drain on their flames, by making their flames denser along with their body by compression. Continue fighting the process- and it will happen anyway, but it will be much slower and painful.</p>
<p>It's not all, according to G- he notes parts of the circles that are more- elaborate than others, and remark how his grandfather must have spent ages making those parts more comfortable for the Sacrifices but no less efficient, other than time consumed to draw such elaborate designs- His grandfather casually ignores his comments even if G is muttering loud enough for everyone to hear. Ieyasu is not surprised by that information.. It's much like his grandfather to not tell them how much he tried to make what little he could make better for the Sacrifices.</p>
<p>The ritual is short. Painful, yes, but- it happens matter of seconds, with all of them willing and knowing exactly what to do to speed up the ritual. Turning into size of a babe is an odd experience, making him wonder how long it would take for him to adjust, but-</p>
<p>His grandfather puts down the box filled with bracelets that looks similar to his own in front of them. It's a set of flame-draining bracelets, he says, but not for Tri-Ni-Sette.. His grandfather warns them all, to use them only when they absolutely must- but by pushing extra flames into those bracelets- apparently they can turn back to their adult forms for a while, albeit the transition is painful. It mainly utilises some sort of Cloud-Mist-Sun trick, so the ones with those flames or affinity towards those flames would suffer less drain than others to use the bracelet, and that it even works with donated flames, but using them would tire them out faster, which may cause their time as Arcobaleno to shorten.. The explanation is understandable. But what catches Ieyasu's attention is-</p>
<p><i>"And how long did you take to come up with something like this?"</i> Ieyasu pointedly asks, <i>"Did you even sleep for past three days?"<br/>
"...Talbot helped-"<br/>
"So you just- jumped back and forth between Italy and Namimori in your weakened state using mist flame, and created an entirely new invention in compact form, which converts any sort of flame into mix of Cloud-Mist-Sun, and let the wearer return to their non-Cursed state- of which, I am sure no one even knew it was possible to convert one flame to another before you tried- and there was no need for creating something to return an Arcobaleno to non-Cursed state without harming them further, as turning them into size of toddlers were actually meant to make sure they last longer against flame drain? Does that sound about right?"</i></p>
<p>His grandfather, tactfully, does not speak a word. Rather, he pointedly ignores Ieyasu just as pointedly he had asked. Really.. He is such a- <i>Mist,</i> even in matters that he doesn't really have to hide. Just how much he had shouldered for eons of time, for him to be this- uncomfortable in showing how hard he worked for others at cost of himself? ...Ieyasu is certain his grandfather would protest and say that it's illogical to waste time in assuring all of them of his health when he is perfectly fine. ..He is slightly more sorry about adding his burden by sending his children after his grandfather to take better care of himself for past few days, but.. <i>..It already happened,</i> Giotto dismisses it- he cannot help it, even when he knows it's because he is a Sky and others would think-or feel- otherwise.</p>
<p>Life is peaceful afterwards. Most of Namimori's people hears about what had happened from those who came to witness the event, and- a number of flame actives within town takes it to themselves to set up a schedule and donate flames for Ieyasu and his bonded elements- mostly at the bracelet, but some more daring elements come and offer to donate their corresponding flames for their pendants, all aware that they are compatible enough under influence of Ieyasu's Sky flame, all of them bonded. Alaude, in particular, has gained a persistent shadow in form of a fierce Cloudy-Storm woman, who insists Alaude to let her donate her Cloud flames or else, probably because of Alaude's refusal to let anyone donate flames for him- they fight almost every day. Ieyasu has a suspicion that they are going to end up married within a year or two.</p>
<p>Ieyasu knows it won't be end, that a few decades is a very short time for his grandfather, but.. He hopes he has set a precedence in this matter, that the Namimori's people would remember. And.. Almost wistfully- for all that he cannot sooth his grandfather.. Perhaps in future, one of his descendants would manage to finally convince his grandfather and harmonise with him, to finally offer him a home, a place to truly relax and be free... It's a nice idea, someone who looks much like Ieyasu himself, helping his grandfather who has suffered much, yet would continue to suffer until the Tri-Ni-Sette system does not need any administrator and Sacrifices..</p>
<p>For that potential future alone- Ieyasu continues to make sure he does every little things he can for his grandfather, and keep bringing his children with him for the visits- it's not just because of Ricardo's letters and gifts that his grandfather tend to pick up from his tea time at Italy with Talbot and Ricardo. More his grandfather heals- the faster the day would come, the day his grandfather is finally healed enough to accept a Sky without getting burnt for it.. Ieyasu is sure his grandfather knows what Ieyasu is doing, but he doesn't protest much either, so Ieyasu takes it as permission.</p>
<p>
  <i>Centuries later, within the Vingola Sky Ring, Giotto is smiling at Tsunayoshi who looks much like himself. Tsunayoshi doesn't seem to know, but Giotto- even inside the Vongola Sky Ring- can sense familiar faint Mist flame hovering around, watching Tsunayoshi closely.. Even if his descendant clearly did not have a good life- Giotto wishes to have a word with Iemitsu himself, as he had already had a word with Timoteo- Tsunayoshi just maybe the Sky his grandfather needs. Once Tsunayoshi is gone from the space within the Vongola Sky Ring, Ricardo punches him, to surprise of may other former dons of Vongola. Giotto guesses it's because he had usually never bothered to acknowledge their presence, just- quietly sitting at the throne within this empty space, ignoring all of them with exception of Ricardo- who never approached him before anyway, always pointedly staying far, far away from Giotto. Other Skies present within the Ring never did have a chance to see their dynamics before. Honestly, he doesn't even know why he is called Primo of Vongola Famiglia- techincally speaking, Primo of Vongola <b>Mafia</b> Famiglia is <b>Ricardo.</b> Giotto had nothing to do with his group turning into actual criminals for profit- he was a vigilante..</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Did you clone yourself rather than getting a descendant? Even your own children didn't look so alike you!"<br/>
"Pot, and cattle, cousin- if Xanxus is not one of yours, I will eat my gloves," Giotto deadpanned, "Did YOU clone yourself? ..A bastard son of whore no less."<br/>
"Tch.. ..Fuck this shit. I can't believe Daemon thought you were freaking soft, you are a savage."<br/>
"In his defense, he was driven into flame-fueled rage for vengeance- and Mists are notoriously hard to break out from those states. I wasn't about to make him kill one of my elements with his own hands just to break him out of his state.. Or let him harm his daughter, for the matter," Giotto answered logically, his voice casual, "And you wanted Vongola anyway.. Not to mention large number of them were slowly changing, what with Daemon egging them on about the power of Vongola and how nice it would be to be more- forceful and daring.."<br/>
"See, this is why I hate the fact that history recorded you as a perfect, saintly man who wanted only best for his people- your priority being your people or not, you are a fucking ruthless asshole who knows when to cut loose of fucked up trashes when it suits you after considering pros and cons- and they say I back-stabbed you with Daemon Spade's help!? You fucking knew everything from the beginning and let it happen!"<br/>
"A vigilante implies I broke laws and killed people. I have nothing to do with modern misconceptions of what I am and what I am not, cousin."<br/>
"Gaaaah!"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vongola <i>Primo,</i> Giotto di Vongola. It had been mentioned again and again in canon that Giotto di Vongola was a vigilante, not mafia don in his life, yet no one thinks it's odd that Giotto di Vongola is called Vongola Primo of the Vongola Famiglia. Or that the man is not protesting being called as the very thing he fought against, when he never had been one.. On top of canon- The entire KHR! fandom also seem to just- yeah, the guy is Vongola Primo, he must be okay with all these??? Just, what? Why is he around to accept next don/donna of Vongola for inheritance ritual anyway? Or had he been ignoring all previous don/donna, just swamping them in sins of Vongola, in 'these are the things you have done in my name' way, and pointedly ignore them regardless of who they are? Because what happened to Tsuna, who had never wanted to be Vongola Decimo anyway in inheritance ritual- to be told to accept those sins- just doesn't make sense, if Giotto di Vongola had been watching Tsuna. Or, Ring itself cannot reject a candidate if they are of blood, is that it?</p>
<p>Inheritance ritual itself is another of my pet peeves, but less than topic of Giotto. In one of my AUs I actually have Giotto inside the Sky Ring just swamping candidates after candidates for the sins he has watched happening within the Ring as punishment, not even looking at them anymore for redeemable qualities after years- The acceptance ritual itself just created by don/donna that came after him.. Tsuna is the first who makes Giotto snap out of his punk and offer complete acceptance.. While other don/donna are in panic that he left the throne he always had been sitting on, unmoving and not reacting, for first time in centuries.. Last time he moved, he tried to kill the holder of Vongola Sky Ring at the time <i>somehow</i> in that verse, regardless of the fact that he is stuck inside magic ring. Or already dead, Or being a ghost.. It took every don inside the Ring to keep Giotto from leaving the Ring in attempt to kill holder of the time.</p>
<p>He says it himself in canon- to ruin, or to flourish, it's all left in Tsuna's hand- Why phrase it such a way, if he did not want Tsuna to burn Vongola to the ground? To make it sound dramatic? (Well, <i>anime/manga,</i> is enough explanation, but still. Anyone else who thought that sounds vindictive?) If I was in position of Giotto, where his own legacy had been twisted from his beloved Vigilante group to the very thing he fought against for years- the criminals that hurt his people and profited from their sufferings.. I would be furious. The title of Vongola Primo itself would be insult, because that title implies Secondo and following leaders are his heirs and legacy- they are those who ruined and turned his legacy to- well, you get the idea.. Let me censor myself by cutting the long rant here.</p>
<p>Also, the reason why Giotto di Vongola is seen such an unreachable, perfect saintly figure in this AU- Sky Attraction. He never had bonded to everyone like he does after he arrives in Namimori, but majority of the Vongola organisation had been under influence of his Sky flame. It's already in worshiping stage before his retirement, but.. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder- those who had been left behind, beside Daemon, waxed poems of his virtues to those who would listen, and it snowballed from there..</p>
<p>Lastly. 100 subscriptions.. <s>What is going on because this is not what I expected when I started posting.</s><br/>Hnnngh.. I need to go start writing next one..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chained Sky of Namimori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is abomination, Kawahira thinks the moment he lays his eyes upon the little Great Sky-</p><p>Flame is your soul. You do not seal away your soul. For Earthlings, being separate from their flame means they would die. It's not matter of willingness to live on- they biologically cannot survive their flames being extinguished.</p><p>Little Great Sky is a human though, and by virtue of it alone, he will live..</p><p>...This is why Kawahira hate humans.<br/><s>But he hates himself more.</s></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira is apprehensive when he is back to Namimori for the first time since he has left to find potential candidates for the next set of Sacrifices for the Tri-Ni-Sette. The town is silent, too quiet in his senses..</p><p>A town with a proper Sky, latent or not, should be harmonious and vibrant.. Balanced, its inhabitants full of life. A Sky- is a balancer, of sort. Regardless of its subjects, the Sky would keep them balanced, capable of co-existing. Even before little Great Sky's birth, Kawahira's presence and his advises regarding flames kept the people of Namimori more in touch with their instincts, freer and open of their differences with easy acknowledgements. But now- the Namimori Kawahira has returned to, is silent. There's unease in the air, a disturbance- it's- like an itch that you cannot scratch. Any flame actives and latent would be sensitive enough to feel irritated and uncomfortable- almost.. <i>A reverse of what a normal Sky does,</i> Kawahira thinks. But he had not heard of this kind of effects before- Inverted or not, Sky is a Sky. The basic traits remained same. The Skies strengthened themselves by taking pieces of flames from the elements around them- and to make sure they stay, Sky offered peace and harmony. They make themselves seem attractive, alluring, charismatic- to unnatural degree- hence the name of the Sky Attraction.. ....He cannot name what he is sensing, but if he had to name it- he would call it <i>Disharmony.</i></p><p>Second sign that something is wrong- is the reactions of those who had seen Kawahira. Kawahira's Mist Clone limits itself to the Old District, unless absolutely necessary- and he is now walking past the shopping district filled with taller, concrete buildings. There are both flame actives and latent present, and.. They pale drastically, their flames almost- curling up and cowering in terror and guilt.. And none of them approach him to greet him or welcome him back. That's not a good sign. Kawahira does not bother checking all their minds for what they had done, not yet- he is moving to the centre of the wrongness, and after assessing the cause, he can figure out his next course of action.</p><p>Third sign- is the fact that his steps led him towards the residential area. It is even worse, that he had came stop in front of far too familiar two-story house.. And the fact that this- Disharmony- was radiating from that house. Kawahira had a frown on his lips, and knocks the door- Sawada Nana answers. Her flame-drunk, latent Rainy Sky flame remains same, still smothered by Iemitsu's inverted Sky flame. That irks him greatly, but she is not cause. If not her, then-</p><p>"Hello, stranger-san! May I help you?"<br/>
"Ah.. Hello, Sawada-san, I am Kawahira- I don't know if you remember her, but my grandmother used to run an antique shop at the Old District," the lie fall from his lips with practiced ease, and Kawahira offers her a satchel of his blend of tea leaves from his pocket, his smile awkward but kind, "and she told me to bring her blend of tea to you? I don't know how well you know her, but she said she once invited you for a tea to her shop when you first came to Namimori."<br/>
"Oh! How kind of her! You are Kawahira-san's grandson?"<br/>
"Yes, Sawada-san."<br/>
"Come in- I can't just send you back home with empty hands! It's almost lunch- have you eaten yet? Feeding you is least I can do for her kindness!"<br/>
"But- she just decided to send you a bag of tea out of nowhere, it's perfectly fine-"<br/>
"Young man, I insist!"</p><p>Dreadfully easy- is what it is. Kawahira had not even needed to use Mist flame, again. He still lets himself to be led inside, to the kitchen- she busies herself, moving around to cook- it was for two people before, the table had been set for two- but now she makes it three.. By the process of elimination.. The cause of disharmony is the little Great Sky. How? Why? He had seen little Great Sky pulling in elements of great strengths like Hibari Yue two years ago. When did this happen- <i>how</i> did this happen? What can change a Sky so drastically, to change his sky flame to be so- inhospitable for all those around him?</p><p>Kawahira does not understand, dread rising in his mind- he had never once encountered such a case before. Dying is dying, trauma making Skies desperately latching on their bonded flames is possible, sometimes to the point it hurts their elements quite a bit- the Sky Attraction pulling them in- but... A Sky's nature can hardly change. They only change so much if they end up pulling in a particularly volatile element, or an element that is very different from rest of existing elements under the Sky, to accommodate their presences.. The Earthlings- the Skies tend to gravitate towards the stronger elements of specific attitude- or temperament, for many reasons.. Kawahira, someone whose flame had been so damaged and traumatised for eons- practically any Sky can pull on his flames, and he would be affected, his flames in dire need for support, whether he allows himself to be affected openly or not- And for a Sky to turn inhospitable to the point <i>Kawahira</i> is feeling constant irritation?</p><p>"Mama, I am done with homework!"<br/>
"Well done, Tsu-kun! Oh, we have a guest today!"</p><p>Kawahira cannot sense little Great Sky at all despite his descend from the second floor, and when he comes into the Kitchen-</p><p><b><i>Abomination-</i></b> is the first word that flashes in Kawahira's mind. Shock, fury- all comes later- it's horror and disgust that comes before rage.</p><p>Your flame is the manifestation of your soul. It's what makes a sentient being burn bright, determined, to live on- those without flame tend to easily fall behind, give up, or become one of many.. And for the Earthlings- separation from their flame is unthinkable. Not only it is biologically impossible for them to survive without the flames, so in touch with their own souls.. The flames are sacred. It is one's nature, one's heart, one's spirit given form, a force- you do not mess with another's flame. A single wrong move can ruin the victim for the eternity- you mess with their mind, their body, their life- but you do not mess with another's soul, another's flame. No.. Even the idea of it- is unthinkable, for the Earthlings.</p><p>But the little Great Sky.. There's criss cross of another Sky flame all around him, strong and experienced, chocking his sky flame down, and- Any lesser skies would have lost the battle, inexperienced and young, the Sky Flame completely sealed into their body, incapable of escaping, not even Sky Attraction left.. But the little Great Sky's flame is fighting back, almost feral and furious- <i>HowDareYouHowCouldYouHowHowHow-</i> and it is tearing at the chains of the hostile Sky flame on him. Two Sky flames are so incompatible, mere clashing of each other burns away.. Kawahira isn't sure if it always had been incompatible, but after this- the Seal- had been placed on little Great Sky, his flame would have rejected anyone's flame, no matter how compatible it had been. The fight is fierce, but the scale has been already tipped- no matter how vicious and fierce little Great Sky is fighting against the Seal.. This is not matter of purity, or quality- thus, the older, experienced, powerful Sky flame is winning, despite its origin being a normal Sky. And.. The battle- the clash, the aftermath- is radiating from little Sky- <i>LookAtMeCometoMe<b>FightForME-!</b></i> it's oppressing. This is a Sky- demanding attention, making a call of war-</p><p>Kawahira has only heard of it. It's an old lore- even back in his home planet- a Sky calling for war, calling for justice, calling for retribution.. It can rouse all the elements that had fallen into the Sky's influence stirred up, and from the society like his own people's- Sky to Sky, and Sky to Elements- spreading to entire population of the Earthlings in matter of moments, who live under single Grand Harmony. They were- passionate people, and when they had a cause... ..In a way, they were- hive-mind of sort, their community, the Grand Harmony.. But in this case- the little Great Sky was calling for a war. But- no one could answer that call, not really- Kawahira knows for certain that no human would recognise the feeling for what it is, when even Kawahira himself had taken this long to realise what this is... And to answer the call, one must flare their flame against the Caller's, yet- little Great Sky's flame was already caged, even if his Sky flame is still fighting back, still trying to push away the foreign influence-</p><p>Kawahira quietly eats the offered lunch from Sawada Nana. Little Great Sky does not recognise him, does not realise who he is.. It's understandable. Before.. Little Great Sky recognised his Mist Clone because of the Hyper Intuition, and it had been two years ago. Can little Great Sky even access his bloodline gift in his state? There is cold, sharp assessment in his mind, calculating, thinking, measuring, because.. Kawahira is familiar enough with the Vongola Nono to recognise his flame even in current, distorted state. He could- <i>deal</i> with him later.. But this situation..</p><p>..It's abomination, a sin so foul and terrible that Kawahira himself had not seen it happen before, and.. <i>Humans.</i> This is why Kawahira hates them so much. They poke and prod on things they do not know well enough of, believing they know so well and so much- and they bring catastrophes of their own making upon them.. Kawahira dissected the technique, his senses sharp and his Mist flame careful enough that it did not touch either Sky flames around the little Great Sky- If the little Great Sky had not been strong enough, then the technique- the <i>Seal-</i> would have locked away his flames so tight and complete, that there wouldn't have been any sign of flame from him outwardly.. As if he was not even a latent, much less active. It wasn't something Kawahira ever thought of- a- Sealing of flames? For an Earthling like Kawahira, who died the moment their flames were extinguished.. Outright killing was far kinder and direct.</p><p>....But the little Great Sky is a human, diluted blood of Earthling in his veins or not. If Kawahira did not intervene- His flames would- continue to fight and win, which is already nearly impossible without serious intervention from outside parties, or loss, and.. End up completely sealed. Become like- all other humans without any potential with flames. Kawahira doesn't know how much it would affect little Great Sky- he is currently flame active, and he has no idea what being a flame active- then not- can do to humans.. But if- if the little Great Sky is Sealed.. ...Would he still grow up to be a Great Sky that Kawahira knows he can be? Would Kawahira- <i>still</i> have to sacrifice the little Great Sky for the Tri-Ni-Sette?<br/>
<i>Kawahira mentally notes to himself to research on the matter. Existence of the technique itself is a testament that it had been experimented, created, and utilised before- it would have fooled even Kawahira's senses, dismissing the victims as those under influences of some flame actives, not- Sealed. Kawahira will be a lot more careful in future about potential- victims, of the Sealing in future.</i></p><p>Humans- do not actually <i>need</i> flames to be happy and strong. It's- fainter, perhaps, less vibrant.. But those without flame-potentials can live fulfilling lives. Kawahira had seen it happen before..</p><p>Kawahira cannot check and learn how this Sealing has happened from little Great Sky. Going into mind of a young child is not advisable, and in current state of little Great Sky.. Kawahira is not sure if his Sky flame wouldn't immediately bond with him. The little Great Sky requires a lot of support, and Kawahira's flames are.. Certainly powerful enough to overpower that seal. Considering their compatibility on top of the current situation.. It wouldn't even be Sky Attraction, it would be just- instant bonding, most likely. No, what he does instead, is carefully digging into Sawada Nana's mind. It's- distorted at best, Iemitsu certainly was not always wearing almost-glittering sleek suits or such- and how perfect Iemitsu looked in her mind was irritating for him, not to mention how she saw her son as mini-Iemitsu and nothing more.. But she remembers enough. A kind, nice gentleman Iemitsu bought along with him, and sudden cry from outside while she was cooking. She saw a little puppy from a neighbour's house licking and pushing Tsu-kun while wagging tails- silly Tsu-kun, scared of little puppy- but Kawahira saw different things, hints of wrongness- two men, standing close to the little Great Sky, yet doing nothing to calm the child down..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't know what Timoteo had been thinking, but.. ..No, going to Italy can wait. The little Great Sky's flame is not in right state for a happy child, even when he counts in the strain of the Sealing- no.. There's no glee or happiness in the little Great Sky's flame, just loneliness and desperation. There's other things wrong, other than the Sealing itself.. And Kawahira needs to fix this before leaving again. After lunch- Kawahira is walking out of the house, thanking Sawada Nana again for food, but not before leaving a Mist Clone, unseen from their eyes, to keep an eye on them.</p><p>Kawahira's steps take him to the Old District- everyone flame-aware avoids meeting his eyes. It's not that Kawahira <i>cannot</i> understand why- Kawahira's light check in their minds lets him know that they had- <i>tried,</i> at least, but had not known what had changed. A Doctor had diagnosed little Great Sky's state as 'Sealed' as well, something he had only heard of, once, from rumors- Kawahira notes the Doctor's name- Sasagawa Hisao- he came out on purpose when he heard Kawahira was back to town, and had been waiting for him. Kawahira inclines his head to him, an acknowledgement- and the Doctor bows politely bows and leaves, probably back to his office. And- Kawahira does not have to walk far in the Old District, before he faced almost every member of Hibari Clan out on the streets, along with most of flame-aware, Earthling-aware population of the Old District waiting for him.. And Hibari Yue, at the front, his expression guilty and dread..</p><p>"Great Mist-"<br/>
"You don't get to talk, Hibari Yue," Kawahira cut in, his voice calm- "Or do you have any acceptable excuse for your failure to protect your own Sky?"<br/>
"...No, I do not."<br/>
"Then be silent- unless any of you have any idea exactly what is wrong with the little Great Sky," Kawahira waits for a moment, and scoffs at the silence that has fallen- honestly- "-this is why I loath you humans, always poking at things you should never dare to unless you know everything of, and even then, with extreme caution- your sheer arrogance and foolish mistakes.. Do you lot think flames are toys? Flames are your own soul, your own heart, mind and spirit- meddle with it, and you meddle with your own soul.. And you humans- went and create abomination called <i>Sealing,</i> and one of you humans slapped such a thing on a <i>Great Element-</i> worse still, an <i>Active</i> Great element, and a <i>Sky</i> no less- you all knew how little Great Sky's mere birth affected entire town, even as a latent Sky.. You expected there would not be recuperation for such- <i>crime against the natural order of things?"</i><br/>
"...."<br/>
"What you all are sensing- the disturbance in the air, reaching everywhere his Sky Flame's used to be able to influence- my people used to refer it as <i>the Calling,</i> a Sky demanding and calling for all elements under its influences for a cause, in <i>desperation..</i> You either answer to the call- or you deny yourself the harmony that used to be offered to <i>all elements from the Sky freely,</i> and for that <i>betrayal-</i> you suffer <i>the Sky Rejection.</i> As it is.. I doubt any of you are <i>capable</i> of answering to that call now, with how <i>far</i> it had gotten along.. At early stages, the elements can answer easily- but when the Sky has gone almost half-feral, with constant calling without any answers from <i>any of the elements</i> like now- perhaps not in body and mind, but in sense of flames.. It's not easy to return Sky to forgiving mood when the <i>Sky has already accepted that all its elements decided to refuse their call.."</i></p><p>They are silent, but Kawahira can sense their horror and unhappiness- despite their failures.. They do adore and love the little Great Sky, Kawahira knows- what did the humans say again? Ah, yes. Little Great Sky had them all wrapped around his fingers. In many ways- that's what make their failures more unforgivable in Kawahira's eyes. Kawahira knows his Mist Flame is flaring, that his own Mist Barrier over the entire town is flaring up in response- but their terror is not important, not most devastating weapons he can wield. No, sometimes- even Mist Flames- illusions and trickery- does not hurt more than the truth, the reality of their failures.. And Kawahira had millions of years of practice. He may just not bother to think his own age often, limit himself to common human words- Centuries at best. Millennia if he must. Often just refer decades, or long time- but he himself knew very well that it all did nothing but hide his own experiences, discounting them all.. He doesn't need his Mist flame to be deadly- or verbally eviscerate his targets, if he put it more elegantly than he usually bothers to.</p><p>Kawahira usually takes care, to not to really try <i>(or try <b>hard-</b> never hard)</i> on anything, most humans aren't built to face anything of a Great Mist of his calibre.</p><p>This time... Kawahira has no such reservations.. Less than usual, anyway.<br/>
<s>He doesn't want them all dead or suicidal yet. Death is relief. Living and suffering for eons tend to be his preference.</s></p><p>"...Oh dear..." His own voice is smooth, concerned- and deceptively light, "How- <i>horrible,</i> isn't it? For such a <i>young</i> Sky to be forced to a situation that he had <i>resorted</i> to the <i>Calling,</i> only to be <i>rejected by his own elements,</i> to the point he began rejecting <i>all.."</i></p><p>The silence is heavy, the devastation clear- but did you all suffer as much your young Sky had?</p><p>"...I <i>never,</i> not even <i>once,</i> heard of such a case before, even in my long, <i>long</i> life.." A hand, light and slightly trembling, his head slightly lowering- enough to hide his expression a little, but not much- his posture reserved, yet clearly expressing how devastated and distressed he is, to them- "...I honestly do not believe you all deserve your Sky back. Much more fitting punishment, is it not..? To continue watch how you failed your own Sky... Until you manage to unSeal your own Sky.. Why would you deserve to be spared from the Sky Rejection?"</p><p>A pause. Kawahira smiles kindly at them- warmly, even. Some look away from him. Some still meets his gazes. Many were on their knees.. But.. Did they believe he was done?</p><p>"Anyway.. It's not like <i>such</i> a Sky was- ah, <i>worth</i> getting unSealed, was it? If that Sky could not even offer harmony worthy enough to be well protected by its own elements.."</p><p>Kawahira lets his Mist flame to burn, to hide him from all their senses- the oppressing flare of Mist flame, vanishing completely from all their senses, just as he had. But no one moved.. There is no greater insult to the elements than insulting their Sky.. And to know their Sky was insulted for <i>their,</i> the Sky's element's failures.. Kawahira watches in silence as one of the younger Storms break down first- a strangled cry- and it was as if dam has broken.. ..Flames flaring, stirred up- many broke down and began crying, some sobbing together- some walked away- some remained silent as death, but.. Kawahira did not watch the devastated elements of little Great Sky long. Instead, he began walking towards the Hibari Clan's main house. He wanted a- private word, with Hibari Yue.. He was little Great Sky's first element, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>It does not take long for Hibari Yue to return to his house. Kawahira had taken liberty of using tea set and pour a cup of tea for himself- sometimes it was all about presentation, even same truth could deliver entirely different meanings. Not that he <i>couldn't</i> just walk into their home and overpower them before- but casual disregard of their ownership and walking into a Cloud-Storm dominant clan's main house, taking what was within that house and make use of it- it's dismissal, purposeful dis-acknowledgement of their rights and importance- while it was also a taunt and provocation. What were they going to do? Do you dare to attack me? Kawahira made it worse by making light of the situation- a tea for relaxation, with a single cup for himself alone- clear indication that he did not plan to share, another slight, on top of being uninvited guest..</p><p>Hibari Yue stops cold the moment he lays his eyes on Kawahira, who is casually drinking tea in his private study. There's a child who followed him- Hibari Kyoya, wasn't it? ..It's not important, however- Kawahira can feel that the child's flame is clear of little Great Sky's influence- he had not met Tsunayoshi before, and therefore he is unrelated to current situation. No, what's important is Hibari Yue, who visibly gathered himself and stepped forward, his voice soft.</p><p>"Great Mist."<br/>
"...."<br/>
"We humbly apologise for our failure in protecting the treasure you entrusted us-"<br/>
"I have spoken exactly what your punishment is, for failing to protect a Sky, Hibari Yue.. And that is my final decision."<br/>
"He is just a child, he should not pay for <i>our mistakes-"</i><br/>
"-then, as elements- you should have protected your Sky better, no?" Kawahira smoothly countered, his expression mocking, "Or are you telling me there is a greater punishment for any element other than watching their Sky suffer with knowledge that all the Sky sufferings happen to be caused by themselves?"<br/>
"...You would hurt little Great Sky to punish us?"<br/>
"Should I not, Hibari Yue? After all, I have no obligation to unSeal <i>your Sky</i> who had been Sealed by your own failures.. And it's entirely different matter from not answering the Calling as well. Sky Attraction is give-and-take.. Bonding, more so. You bonded with little Great Sky, Hibari Yue- I may have been a godfather of one of his ancestors, so many years ago.. But I have no obligation to protect him, unlike you," Kawahira's voice is silky, sleek and casual- and taking a sip of his cup of tea, Kawahira adds, his voice light, "You forget, Hibari Yue.. At the end, all your lives are merely blink of an eye for a Great element of an Earthling like I. Abomination that should never had been created or not.. Is it not what you humans created and use against one another? Common courtesy of my people may demand me to provide protection for a Sky who has not even completed first bonding yet- but you <i>were</i> his first element, Hibari Yue.. Shame on you. It's not appropriate, for an outsider like I to just get involved this much for a Sky who hasn't even managed to make me fall under influence of his.. Curving your own pride as Cloud and bowing down for sake of your treasure- is understandable, but I will not unSeal your Sky, Hibari Yue. That should be done by one of his elements... Besides, if I do so.. I just may end up overriding all the bonds little Great Sky has already formed, what with the bonds already thread-bare with unanswered Calling.. My entrance to his Sky's influence would shatter all your bonds. I am sure it's not what you all want."<br/>
".....I see."<br/>
"No, you don't- you can't sense flames like I do- but I suppose you believe you do."</p><p><i>Clack...</i><br/>
Kawahira placed down his empty cup, to pour himself more tea. It wasn't that he didn't know how much it hurt them to be forced to see their Sky to get hurt over and over again.. But they did not see things as he did. Even if it was a punishment, perhaps unjust in their eyes- what is the point of Kawahira unSealing the little Great Sky- if they would not be able to protect him again? Perhaps he could have stayed. Perhaps he would have been able to keep the little Great Sky happy, safe- but no.. He had his responsibilities and duties. If they could not unSeal their Sky by their own.. What's the point of his interference? Kawahira knows they can't unSeal the little Great Sky by themselves, however- Timoteo may not like physical battles, but flame-wise, his control and strength is quite impressive for human standards. He survived being don of Vongola Famiglia- the strongest Mafia family- for decades for a lot of reasons. They would probably need someone like an Arcobaleno who knew what they were doing, if they didn't want to hurt little Great Sky during the process- bluntly cracking the Seal with force- Kawahira mentally grimaced at list of potential side effects he could just think on top of his head.</p><p>....Of course, Kawahira could still just interfere, but then- little Sky, sealed during critical time of his development.. Would he even recover? Even if he is unSealed in future? Kawahira has no definite answers, but he has enough ideas.. He may not be expert of this abomination called Sealing, but he is an expert on the flames. He preserved what was left of his people, and his people's knowledge- still lived in him.. ..And that means- if Kawahira did not unSeal him.. He wouldn't have to select him as next Sacrifice to fill the Sky spot.. ...He wouldn't have to kill little Sky with his own hands.</p><p><i>Selfish-</i> is what it is, his decision. But- Kawahira is honest to himself. He would sooner seduce a human Sky and marry to have a child, than to sacrifice little Great Sky- Don't take him wrong, he would still care for his children, but the humans.. It's just a blink of an eye. Spend a while caring for them, and they would be old enough to die of old age in blinks of his eyes.. First few generations may last close to million years, depending on their flame strength- Talbot is a clear indicator, that Great Rain of half-Earthling lasted close to a million years now- but as generations pass, they would eventually turn into just another of many humans with little Earthling blood, just- with much more flame potential than average.. When you treat a couple thousand years as humans treat a couple years at best, as a Great element.. Deliberately keeping his sense of time matched with humanity as much as possible for sake of maintaining the Tri-Ni-Sette or not, it is hard to get attached to most humans, especially when he is always thinking about next Sacrifices- unless, it is <i>truly</i> a special case. If Kawahira was any less attached, he would have just- unSealed the little Great Sky because he would plan to make little Great Sky next Sacrifice. If Kawahira was any more attached- he wouldn't be able to bear seeing the little Great Sky Sealed and suffering, and unSeal him anyway..</p><p>But the fact is, currently- Kawahira is attached enough that he is willing to look away from the little Great Sky, and not blinded by his attachment enough to be incapable of watching the child suffer. ..Perhaps in another world, Kawahira would have unSealed the child, one reason or another- Kawahira knows about parallel worlds, what with that ridiculous Tri-Ni-Sette's developments of unintended powers as all flame-science artifacts tend to- but <i>this,</i> is not that world..</p><p>...That does not mean Kawahira believes the elements of Namimori has been punished enough, but before that...</p><p>"So, how did this even happen? Last time I checked, Iemitsu never visited them- not even for his own son's birth. And not only visiting alone, but with Vongola Nono..?"<br/>
"We do not know for certain, but he visited around once a year after you left Namimori- we assumed it was Hyper Intuition catching on the reduced protection around Sawada Nana and little Great Sky," Hibari Yue answers, his voice pained- "I- believe I may have made it worse."<br/>
"Oh..?"<br/>
"...I was high on bonding- and Iemitsu's inverted sky flame's Sky Attraction on top of it- I slipped and let him know that there is a small flame-aware community in Namimori. I made it sound like it was remnants of his ancestor, Sawada Ieyasu's retirement- I told him to teach little Sky to how to be a Sky, latent or not, because he courted me properly.. That it was a sign the little Great Sky needed to be taught, if nothing how to hide flames better, that it was how his own clan used to do things- one he missed, because he left Namimori."<br/>
"And his response was sealing a-" that can't be it, Kawahira knows, but he plays deliberately ignorant- "latent Sky child?"<br/>
"No.. About two months ago- There was a flare of Sky Flame before my bond went cold, unresponsive to the point I mistook it for sign of a broken bond before I realised that it was still there- I suspect little Great Sky turned Active in front of their eyes, and they Sealed the Sky to keep their Omerta.. I do not know if it would have happened regardless of my slip, but-" Hibari Yue pauses, grimacing slightly, "it couldn't have made it any better, at any rate."</p><p>So Timoteo Sealed his little Great Sky for Omerta.. Was it? Kawahira hums softly. Not enough of an excuse, he knew Kawahira was living in Namimori, but.. Vongola lost quite a bit of their knowledge over the years as well, some of historic records just gathering dust in their library.. ..Like, the fact Kawahira was godfather of Giotto di Vongola's Ancestor. Or the fact that their precious Vongola Ring was part of Tri-Ni-Sette.. Or what the Tri-Ni-Sette is, even. Or the fact Kawahira is behind the Curse of the Arcobaleno.. Or the fact that Vindice is surviving victims of his. Kawahira couldn't possibly care less for Vindice- they were- nuisances, at worst. Even if Kawahira did not want Namimori under fire.. But Timoteo.. Hmm.</p><p>Kawahira could see why Timoteo would have made that decision, but it wasn't enough of excuse to save Timoteo from his wrath. Filing the information away in his head for later, Kawahira remarked airily, well-aware of little Cloud behind them listening in.. With eyes practically shining as he watched Kawahira? A light brush of his mind let Kawahira know enough of the child- he had Mist secondary, and Kawahira's rather- memorable presentation of leaving entire 'herd' of 'herbivores' in utterly broken state with mere few words as retribution for their failure in protecting 'treasure' had appealed to his Misty Cloud senses greatly as 'effective', as well as flare of his Mist Flame as impressive intimidation technique- along with slight that they did not even deserve to be punished more directly.. And little Misty Cloud even caught on that this was a punishment for his 'Carnivore' of father, making him recite what had happened and how he failed to protect his Sky.. Huh.</p><p>"If that was how it happened- what have you been trying so far?"</p><p>Trying, not doing. Kawahira was rather pointed in his questions. Not 'attempted', either. It was rather pointed in ways that Kawahira did not see Hibari Yue had done anything. His wording had Hibari Yue wincing- he did hide his pain admirably well. Most Clouds would have already jumped at offender's throat for the insult, whether it is true or not.. ..But, Kawahira supposed- they would not have rather clear idea on the offender's strength.. Offending Kawahira is not advisable, especially not for future Head of Hibari Clan. Hibari Yue had plenty practice in curving his Cloud tendencies when it was necessary.. But still- impressive. ....Pity that isn't enough to save him from Kawahira's punishment- after all, he had obviously missed things Kawahira has already noticed from a single visit from the little Great Sky.</p><p>"We- have been looking into potential methods to UnSeal him.. And added more security around Namimori, for patrols."<br/>
"And-" Kawahira drawls, his tone idle- "I suppose you did <i>nothing,</i> about how other children would react to the harmony suddenly turning into Sky Rejection?"<br/>
"...Children?"<br/>
"Do most children of Namimori outside Hibari Clan even know enough of flames, Hibari Yue? Or had they been told what's happening? Or- it's that they suddenly face their idol and wonderful home suddenly turning hostile against them, for not answering to his Calling?"<br/>
"...What?"<br/>
"Never doubt children's cruelty against what had done perceived harm towards them, especially children who believe they are <i>entitled</i> to have what used to be freely offered, not working for it, Hibari Yue.. Did you not even notice just how <i>distressed</i> your own Sky's flame feels? That there is no happiness left in his flame?"</p><p>Hibari Yue looks stricken. Kawahira hums, and gives him a slightly knowing, uncaring look, his expression light.</p><p>"You didn't notice, did you? So busy for <i>your</i> redemption- you all looked away from <i>your own Sky's sufferings.."</i> Kawahira takes a sip of his tea, and smiles with cold amusement, his tone still airily, "how- <i>deplorable...</i> You should look into it, Hibari Yue.. Unless... You also believe it's what he <i>deserves</i> for only managing to pull in such- <i>useless</i> elements, just like I do?"</p><p>Hibari Yue did not answer- rather, he bolted out of the study, probably trying to fix the <i>oversight</i> as soon as possible.. Kawahira expects that he would fail, either way. Children can be cruel.. And children often just feel justified ignoring adult's orders when they were perceived as if they are harmed- or denied of what they rightfully- in their eyes- deserved. Patrolling after Sky is already hurt, when Sky did not even get hurt by outsider who didn't have access in first place- is nothing but desperate measure of the elements who wanted to anything- something- when they could not actually do a thing. No one in Namimori had enough strength or control to break the Seal, and even in multiple tries- they had no experience or knowledge to do so without harming the little Great Sky. Failure, after failure.. And another failure, that Kawahira had just forced them to see now.. And they would be endlessly tormented for their own failures- or try over and over, only to fail, and fail- the despair and devastation of it..</p><p>Kawahira is Mist. Perhaps he does not always act like one, but he is a pure, typical Mist of the Earthlings- and his choices of weapons target his enemies' minds and emotions, their mental state.. It will go on for years, until they somehow manage to unSeal little Great Sky.. Or, kill him with their own mistakes, perhaps.. Or they may just manage to keep the little Great Sky happy but Sealed until he perishes at end of his natural lifespan- just maybe, if they do well enough that Kawahira decides to not to interfere even after next set of Sacrifices has been chosen. Either way.. Kawahira did not plan to let them forget- Perhaps not to all Namimori's residents, as he knew that not all of them had fallen to little Great Sky's influence before the Seal- but everyone who had been bonded before would learn to live with the fact that they were such failures of elements that they could not even protect their own Sky.</p><p>"...Carnivore."</p><p>Kawahira glanced at the tiny Misty Cloud. Hibari Kyoya- was it? The child looked thoughtful.. Kawahira sipped his cup of tea while inclining his head slightly, but otherwise did not acknowledge him- and the Misty Cloud child questioned.</p><p>"...Carnivore- failed.. And- punishment?"<br/>
"Of a sort," Kawahira agreed, his voice light- the child was not very verbose, but Kawahira had enough experience to interpret and know that the child was confirming that his father was being punished for his failure to protect his Sky, "Do you know who I am, Misty Cloud?"<br/>
"You are the Great Mist that protects the people of Namimori," a phrase, clearly memorised from memory- and the child paused, blinking, "...Misty Cloud?"<br/>
"You have Mist secondary- no doubt you have caught on exactly what I have done, perhaps not every implications or issues, but enough.." Kawahira idly answered, looking at the child who seem to be strong, strong enough to grow up to be borderline Great Cloud- "You have questions."<br/>
"...Hn." The child agreed, his expression thoughtful, "Why punish the herbivores?"<br/>
".....Ah. You don't see them worthy of your attention, do you?" Kawahira blinked. More aloof type of Cloud, then. Well- "Even if it's not entirely fitting in modern times- the principle of it remains same.. Everything has their own roles in their world, Misty Cloud- sometimes they just do not know of their places, so, ah- the <i>duty</i> to make them see the errors of their ways fall under those such as I.. I am sure you do not want to bother everything from hunting, cooking, growing plants- building shelter.. Or making those clothes you wear.."<br/>
"...Hn.." An agreement. Good enough for Kawahira, "Continue."<br/>
"You have your roles, they have theirs- and they had failed in the roles they had.. Quite a few, even including your father- in fact, your father has failed in more serious ways than others, as he had more serious duties.."<br/>
"Will Carnivore do better?"<br/>
"...Perhaps. Perhaps not. I have no doubt your father will try his best.."</p><p>There's silence- one that falls because the little Misty Cloud contemplates the answer he had been given, and Kawahira is letting him draw his own conclusions. Clouds do not appreciate any attempts to mold them for any other's purpose. Mist is even worse, they are liable to murder those who dared to attempt putting strings on them.. Well, murder at best, and fate far worse than that more often than not. </p><p>"...<i>Try-</i> not will do," the child concluded, his voice thoughtful, "A trick?"<br/>
"He is being punished, not given a task for a redemption," Kawahira shrugs, his voice uncaring, "If he sought a redemption- that would be after he managed to right the wrong with his own hands.. <i>To his Sky."</i><br/>
"...To Carnivore's Sky?"<br/>
"Yes. I may be the Guardian of people of Namimori, those who are left of my people of past- but for a Sky.. Their defense is, first and foremost, duty of the elements that fall under their influence- and your father had honour of being the little Great Sky's first bonded element, even if he did not become a member of the inner court. As the Sky is young- such a duty, to guard a Sky until they properly grow- is a very important job.." Kawahira takes another sip of his tea, his voice sardonic, "...He had failed to do so- and thus it is my duty as an Elder who remembers my people's old ways to- punish him properly, to remind him of his failure.. As your clan adopted my people's ways. Whether he actually does manage to undo the damage or not, is not mine to judge.. It's his Sky's, and his own to judge.. And it is not my duty to provide him a mean to right the wrong. He may request help in regards of matters that are out of his expertise- that he is not good enough or not know enough of- but it is not duty of any element who wasn't another element of his Sky to offer him, either." A beat, and an admission, almost conspiringly given, "...Even if he learns how, it is far beyond his own expertise to right the wrong.. But I do not want him to be successful, anyway.. That would bring entirely different problem that may require me to kill his Sky."</p><p>The tiny Misty Cloud stiffens.. Kawahira hums. So this one was already taught enough to know the importance of one's Sky.. But then- the Hibari Clan is predominantly made of the Clouds and the Storms, and with how hostile human society started to grow against them, with so-called modernisation and development of their science.. They decided to learn more about Kawahira's people, and followed his people's ways more than humans. That's why- looking at shocked looking child- Kawahira merely taps his free, empty left wrist where he often wears the flame-draining Tri-Ni-Sette bracelet, and comments idly.</p><p>"We have about ten years to fifteen years before I need new set of the Sacrifices.. Your father's Sky is a Great Sky- and only five years old at the moment. A little despair and suffering along with lack of flame don't necessarily kill humans.. But being a Sacrifice certainly will. Perhaps- once another Sacrifice is selected.. But for now?"<br/>
"...Hn."</p><p>The child frowned, but tsk'd in acknowledgement and walked out of the study- <i>Well, now.. Was that acceptance and glint of- almost, reluctant admiration in those eyes?</i> Kawahira takes another sip of his warm tea. His Mist Flame, ever-so-carefully, extending to follow the child and brushed his mind again, gently- a tough decision, between harming a treasure little, and outright losing one.. And the child already understood about difficult decisions..</p><p>What was with sudden appearances of a Great Cloud, and now this child who was already showing signs of extremely powerful Cloud- probably not enough to reach Great status, but certainly close to it, despite of his powerful Mist secondary..? ..Kawahira was glad for it, anyway. Chances are, if Kawahira did not find one in time.. This child would certainly volunteer for that position. Kawahira did not like taking volunteers from Namimori, but- knowing someone who is capable of filling the spot anyway if it comes down to that- certainly made his burden lighter for a generation.. A Cloud at that. Kawahira had been contemplating keeping Skull for another generation if there wasn't sufficiently strong one, even.</p><p>Finishing his pot of tea, Kawahira decides on his next course of actions.. The flame-aware community of Namimori will be told enough by Hibari Yue, and the punishment would spread- they will torture themselves even better than Kawahira can, without Kawahira sending a single Mist Clone. Leaving Namimori for a few days would hardly bring any new issue that would not be watched by his Mist Clone at the antique shop, now that he is aware of the situation and know to monitor it.. On the other hand.. He was still furious, and..</p><p>Kawahira had a chat overdue with <b>Timoteo di Vongola..</b> Two months overdue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did get request to not to seal Tsuna, but.. Sorry? Way too much notes/planning already done in the timeline to change something as big as this..</p><p>Also. Kawahira is not in forgiving mood, but this is not full extent he could have gone- for all that Kawahira punished people of Namimori for their failure to protect little Great Sky, Kawahira knows that they really couldn't do a thing against unexpected source of threat called Vongola Nono. <s>I honestly think this is very mild punishment, but to each of their own.</s> Little Kyoya is way too understanding, though.</p><p>...Now, Vongola Nono, Timoteo di Vongola, on the other hand...</p><p>The Holder of Vongola Sky Ring or not, that just means he needs Timoteo di Vongola alive and functioning at the end of the day.. Even if that's quite a restriction, and Kawahira isn't exactly type to blame Timoteo before blaming himself..</p><p>Finally, Stat page keeps on make me doubt my own eyes. Why am I seeing 100 kudos /77 bookmarks/111 subscriptions/2226 hits at the same time..? I missed 2222 hits. So many fun numbers.. ...This is all just telling me to go write more, isn't it?<br/>Fair warning though, because the country I reside at the moment practically gave up limiting COVID19 to make sure some people don't starve to death / contain economic damage ... Work began to re-take my time, and along with me, pulling a short stick for a necessary business trip at office, which will take 2-3 days..<br/>Current forecast says slower update for next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions (Or Packaged with Them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawahira takes his pound of flesh from Timoteo di Vongola.. Unsatisfactory, but it would have to do.</p><p>It's not like he hadn't already arranged for him to suffer for ages to come.. All-accepting Sky or not, Sky Rage, or any sort of retributions from Skies weren't good for anyone's health.. Even less, when it involves a Great Sky..</p><p>...But the matter of Inverted Sky is.. Problematic at best. Kawahira sulks.. While going along to pull tricks anyway, within reason.. <s>By who's standard, exactly!?</s></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions...<br/>Or if a particularly vindictive Mist is involved, they just may help you skip the Road part, and throw you head-first to the Hell as retribution.</p><p>...And they held grudges, appropriately punished or not. Making a Mist angry is not good for one's generic health.. And they tend to not to stop their idea of vengeance for years. In multiple levels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyper Intuition is a truly powerful tool, Kawahira idly notes, as he awaits Timoteo di Vongola to enter his office. Timoteo di Vongola had been avoiding his office for past three hours.. He usually heads straight to his office every morning, but today, as Kawahira's Mist Clone following him noted, while Kawahira is sitting at the office and waiting- he first almost-headed towards the office, paused.. And turned around for breakfast. Afterwards, he went to a meeting he suddenly arranged for a security check of the Iron Fort.. ..He found two moles, so that was fine.. However, going for a visit to Xanxus to check on- how he was feeling? Even his own bonded elements were giving him odd looks at that point, but he continued.</p><p>It ended in furious shouts of frustration and anger from Xanxus, and condescending admonitions from Timoteo di Vongola.. But apparently, that fiasco was still better than returning to his office. It took another twenty minutes of Timoteo taking a scenic route to his office to 'calm himself', and once he arrived- he had been hesitating about fifteen minutes in front of his own office's door..</p><p>When Timoteo finally opens the door, Kawahira is waiting, sitting on a sofa. This is not Kawahira's first visit, but Timoteo is still badly startled, almost shocked- but he calms down upon recognising Kawahira, even offers that kind smile of welcome- Well.. Kawahira still can see how wary he is, certainly work of his Hyper Intuition..</p><p>"Have I visited in wrong time? You seem to be.. Tense," Kawahira speaks in carefully measured tone, with hint of concern in just right amount- "Should I leave?"<br/>
"No, no.. Kawahira-san. I just had- an argument with someone I care dearly for," Kawahira mentally scoffs, because whether that is true or not, Timoteo is not a very good father, "I have a few hours alone for paperwork. How have you been? You haven't visited for past few years.. You weren't at your shop either, when I visited Namimori."<br/>
"Ah, yes.. As your mother told you, I am guardian of a few artifacts, and that includes some others that aren't Vongola Rings.." Kawahira waves his hand off- almost pointedly showing the Hell Ring, even if he didn't have much to do with creation of those- "One of those artefacts- a set of them- need a constant care of sort.. If that artifact don't have holders, there would be serious disasters- but when it has holders, it would latch onto the holders and harm the holders only. As- distasteful as it is.. I am duty-bound to make sure that artifact to be always in hands of appropriate holders- Breaking that artifact is- not advisable either, with how that artifact was created.. It will be stressful few years until those artifacts settle on next holders.. Sit, sit.. You say you have been Namimori? I just returned Namimori a few weeks ago, but did not stay- something came up, you see."</p><p>Kawahira's question is perfectly casual, light and easy.. Yet.. Timoteo di Vongola tenses again, his Sky Flame curling in like a ball around him.. Kawahira would always admire how sharp those of this particular bloodline is.. Pity it is almost ruining his plans, was it? ...Still, there were ways to manipulate those with Hyper Intuitions.. For one, it is a simple matter of blocking other avenues- or just make Kawahira's desired outcome to be his target's best outcome as well. It's nearly impossible for anyone of remotely similar power, but.. For Kawahira? It is simple matter of plan to murder Timoteo di Vongola the moment he refuses to sit down, or do anything else. It makes Timoteo di Vongola to sit in front of him, wary and hesitant.</p><p>....It would have been harder if Kawahira's desitred 'best' outcome involved Timoteo's death- but Timoteo is current holder of the Vongola Sky Ring, and that meant he is going to live and stay somewhat in tact after Kawahira is done with him, enough to keep Vongola Famiglia stable and safely give away the ring to his chosen heir.. By this point, Kawahira is practically mentally chanting to himself <i>'no killing, no maiming, no permanent harm-'</i>  His fingers are curling up tight, from his effort to stop his own urge to wrap his hands around Timoteo's throat.. To harm a Great Sky, without due reasons.. ....Of course, to Kawahira, there never would have been enough reasons to justify hurting little Great Sky, but still..</p><p>"Something came up, you say...?"</p><p>Timoteo speaks first, as Kawahira hadn't elaborate and remained silent for a moment- but then.. He planned this, and he still wants to hear something from Timoteo from his own mouth...</p><p>"Well, yes.." Kawahira pauses, his voice still carefully measured tone of thoughtful- "I figured I should ask- the entire town was radiating with Disharmony.. Your work, I assume? I hadn't known a Sky could do such thing before."<br/>
"...Disharmony?"<br/>
"Mm.." <i>So he hadn't known, had he?</i> Kawahira inclines his head slightly, "A Sky, rejecting the elements within its reach for whatever reason- it tend to cause distress in every element within the Sky's reach. I was quite furious to sense such a thing within my town- but imagine my surprise.. To see a tiny little Sky radiating with Sky Rejection, quire a few bonds he had with local flame-actives gone cold and in near-breaking state.."<br/>
"...Ah," comprehension, sorrow, unhappiness- but certainty that there had been no alternative- "You are here because of Tsunayoshi-kun." Then, after a moment of silence- "What do you mean by bonds? He had just gone active in front of my eyes, and I had made sure to Seal him immediately, least Iemitsu does anything worse, or he suffer more for bonds breaking."<br/>
"<i>Tsunayoshi-kun,</i> as you called him, found his first element when he was just three- some Skies bond more than just their primary elements." Great Skies, specifically, but Kawahira doesn't feel need to offer Timoteo anything he does not need to know- not when he sounds as if he had done a service, as if he had cared for little Great Sky for Sealing him- "My people called the primary bonded elements as the Inner Court- while proper bonding requires both Sky and Element in question to be active, it is not necessary for weaker, second form of bonds to form.. Iemitsu's parents stayed latent for whole their lives- yet they also had their primary elements, all of them latent, bonded with weaker form of bond.. He is much like his ancestor, in that aspect- Ieyasu was bonded with entire town worth of people of Namimori in- about three years, after his retirement? Hmm.. Excluding myself," Kawahira added, his voice wry, "But then, he was good sports about it- I was the one who offered him shelter and land to settle after he decided to leave Italy, after all. Regardless- that little Sky's Sealing drove quite a few of flame actives of Namimori in distress.. What do you mean by Iemitsu doing something worse, Timoteo?"</p><p>So far, Timoteo has not mentioned Vindice. Or anything that may sound self-serving. It sounds as if Timoteo really had thought it was best course of action- yet.. Kawahira is sure part of it had been removing rivals for his sons. Timoteo is right in saying Sealing a newly active Sky without any bond is infinitely kinder than Sealing a Sky with bond- but why Seal little Great Sky, in first place? That mention of Iemitsu was- slightly alarming, however. 'Least Iemitsu does anything worse'?</p><p>"I see.. I had not known.." Regret, sorrow- yet still self-righteous, as if he is right- "...Iemitsu. He was about to Seal his own son with his flames.. I did not believe it was wise, not with his inverted flame- so I took over, citing that I had experience in Sealing hostile elements due to past.. It had been rather common when I took over, especially if we needed to take hostages- it was more peaceful solution than outright war, so soon after the World War Two. And it is also true Iemitsu's control is not- as good as he could be," Timoteo explained, his voice calm, "As Iemitsu visits his family- I believed it was not wise to leave Tsunayoshi-kun Active, least Iemitsu reacts even worse.. You had warned me that inverted Skies can react negatively towards Skies- I had not expected his reaction to be that- powerful.. I could literally see his mind changing with my eyes the moment Tsunayoshi-kun's flame touched his."<br/>
"...Was it that bad?"<br/>
"Worse.. I feared Iemitsu would kill Tsunayoshi-kun in his unconscious need to rid of competition. His mind did not register it, and still acted as if he was wishing best for his son- how his son would have safe, boring, civilian life.. But 'one way or another', is not kind phrase.. And neither, were his eyes filled with ruthless determination I saw in the past on matters that stirred up his nature."<br/>
"So you Sealed an Active Sky who happen to be a five years old for his safety from his own father?"<br/>
"Yes-"</p><p>Kawahira is quick, his Mist flame ensnaring Timoteo's mind with precision and power- normally, Vongola Sky Ring would interfere, but Kawahira is Kawahira, and Vongola Sky Ring's supposed mystical powers are largely due to Giotto di Vongola. It's hardly any issue for Kawahira. It does not take Kawahira long to see the incident from Timoteo's view- a visit, meant to be both a vacation and a check- Civilian wife of Iemitsu, air-headed and trusting. A child who seem to be very wary of Iemitsu. And- the child climbed up tree when they weren't paying attention to get his ball down, fall, and-</p><p>-Blazing warmth. Power. So strong and pure, at first activation-</p><p>Kawahira scowls slightly as he slipped out of Timoteo's mind, while Timoteo is on the floor, groaning- it hadn't been just Iemitsu, Timoteo had been an incompatible Sky with the little Great Sky as well.. No, rather- his flames felt the pull, the allure, yet- Timoteo was so used to be the 'strongest' and the 'best', he could not tolerate idea of bowing down to such a young, inexperienced child- who was 'lesser' in his mind.. As humans- they felt less distinctive feelings from flames, their instincts weaker- so it is very easy for them to act against their instincts, compared to Kawahira's people. Timoteo is now trying to stand up, to regain balance- he had been taken off-guard by Kawahira's action, yet.. </p><p>"I would ask what the hell were you <i>thinking,</i> but you obviously weren't," Kawahira breathes in, his voice sharp, "Let's do away with all those lies- Iemitsu may have alarmed you, you may have thought you were doing him a favour by Sealing that child.. But say what you will- you wanted to get rid of him for yourself."<br/>
"I- wasn't-"<br/>
"You felt THREATENED by a FIVE YEARS OLD, Timoteo di Vongola- do NOT lie to me, I was inside your own head just moments ago!" Kawahira snaps, his tone cold and berating- "A five years old CHILD! If you are going to act like a pragmatic mafia don doing away with potential competition- the least you can do is NOT hiding that under pretense of doing a FAVOUR FOR THAT CHILD!"</p><p>Timoteo cowers just as Kawahira's Mist Flame flares- he seems to be disbelieving, in shock- obviously he had never thought 'Guardian of Vongola Ring' would ever be a threat to him. But- he is obviously sensing serious alarms from his Hyper Intuition now. Kawahira controls his Mist Flame carefully, despite flare up, however- he has no intention of wasting his time by encountering Timoteo's primary elements. Still..</p><p>"At least have decency of admitting that it wasn't even for removing potential rivals for your own children, <i>Vongola Nono-"</i> Kawahira uses the title as a insult, and made it clear with his cold sneer- "And you Skies of the Vongola call yourselves all-accepting Skies- you Skies and your arrogance! You all may be stronger Skies than others- but you are not all-accepting- you can't even accept facts about your own selves!"<br/>
"Mother- mentioned you avoid Vindice-" Timoteo's voice is desperate, another excuse- "his presence would have gotten their attention- Skies like him couldn't possibly have been hidden-"<br/>
<i>"I KEPT NAMIMORI HIDDEN FROM VINDICE FOR CENTURIES, YOU PRESUMPTUOUS HUMAN- IF VINDICE WAS TRULY ANYTHING MORE THAN A MINOR HASSLE, I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THEM CENTURIES AGO!"</i></p><p>He- dares to imply that he has done a service to Kawahira..? Kawahira seethes, and even before he notices- his flaring Mist Flame is suffocating the human-</p><p>Kawahira barely catches himself in time, to hide his Mist flame enough for the human to breath. The human is as pale as a blood-drained, drowned corpse, coughing and struggling to breath.. But Kawahira cannot feel a thing, glaring down at the old human. He dared..? ....Timoteo is pale, trembling- there is fear in his eyes.. He is political type of Sky, he had obviously caught on.. Kawahira snaps at him again, taking a moment to calm himself.</p><p>"Vindice- are just some humans that had held one of artifacts I protect, and lived to tell the tale rather than expire- Just because I let them be and continue try to hunt me down for supposedly ruining their lives- The living corpses that only still remain in this realm of living by sheer determination for vengeance or not, they had never once seen my face or learned my name, even when I killed every single one of them," Kawahira stated coldly, glaring down at Timoteo, "You humans are hardly a threat for a true immortal like I- especially not with your weak flames.. I have forgotten more about flames than the entire humanity ever learned of- I walked this planet when you humans were mere apes throwing around stones." It's not boast, it's mere fact- but Timoteo is paler, deathly so, with his Hyper Intuition confirming every Kawahira's proclamations to be truthful- "Just because I prefer to keep you and your bloodline alive because Giotto di Vongola endeared himself to me- does not mean I will tolerate such disrespect."<br/>
"Human.." Timoteo's voice is hoarse, trembling- "You are not- human-?"<br/>
"Of course not- you humans barely last a century naturally, and even with flames, not even short one thousand years.. Of course.. I suppose arguments can be made for the likes of Talbot, but he is just half a human, a result of one of my people falling in love with a particularly spirited human," Kawahira huffed, his tone derisive- Timoteo's eyes land on Kawahira's left hand where he is wearing Segno Ring- one of the Hell Rings- and Kawahira does not bother correcting that potential assumption- it's not like this is first time a human thought he was a Demon or such a supernatural being, "I guard the Ring you wear, Timoteo di Vongola- but if not you.. There's always another Sky to fill your spot. Only wearable by those of Vongola's bloodline or not- at the end, it is the role those rings play that is important, not the rings themselves. If the Rings refuse to serve its purpose- I can shatter it and create it anew if it does not yield to my will."</p><p>The Vongola Sky Ring on Timoteo's finger pulses with Sky flame, as if protesting- it's not Timoteo's Sky flame, both Kawahira and Timoteo knows.. Timoteo almost seems as if he has seen ghost, but- Kawahira merely raises an eyebrow at the ring, his voice still scornful.</p><p>"Unless you have something to say to me, Giotto di Vongola- keep your Sky flames to yourself. This is between current holder of the Vongola Sky Ring and I-" Another pulse, short and impatient- "If you want to have a word with Timoteo di Vongola.. Do it in your own time. He did Seal away your descendant, not mine. I am only here because he dared to touch someone within my land, and because he played with things beyond his knowledge- and because the Sealing was causing problems in my town.." Another pulse, this time lighter- "Just because I did take a liking of you enough to take you to Namimori and offer you a place to stay does not mean I am obligated to keep your line alive, Sawada Ieyasu."</p><p>Timoteo looks- horrified. He is glancing at the Vongola Sky Ring he is wearing, and Kawahira, again and again, looking disbelieving. Humans.. Did they really not find out anything more about their own prized heirloom? Just- think that the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, as they called it- was everything there is about those rings, other than being good channeling medium of Sky flames? How did they think the Ring could reject or accept someone of bloodline, anyway? It was partly compatibility, but rejecting those outside of bloodline outright- that was Giotto and Ricardo's work- mostly Ricardo's, with Giotto pointedly looking away from his actions.</p><p>Still- the ring settles- and once the Ring quietens, even if Kawahira knows Giotto is just waiting until Kawahira is done and Timoteo is alone.. Kawahira focuses back on Timoteo, his smile cold.</p><p>"..Now- where were we? ...Ah, yes- considering Giotto can complain about his own issues to you later.. I think I shall just settle on making you suffer a little."</p><p>Kawahira ignores resulting screams and plea as his Mist flame begins to make short work- but drawn out- of Timoteo. It is not ideal.. But he was here to let his frustration out. Actual punishment can be handled by Giotto later.. It wasn't as if Kawahira had any right to actually say something more, when he himself was planning to not to break the Seal.</p><p>Kawahira knows Timoteo knows that he is trapped in illusions. But- what's the point of knowing that? It doesn't make it any easier for Timoteo to see Vongola in ruins, his bonded elements given long, drawn out painful death, his children living, but suffering fates worse than deaths- Hundreds and thousands of scenarios, the every little, old tragedies forgotten by human history, yet remembered by Kawahira.. Twisted to fit in Timoteo's life.. And some of them, his own ideas.. Still- Kawahira gives Timoteo breaks- he wants Timoteo alive and functioning after this, not catatonic. The scenarios play again and again- Timoteo tries to stop playing along a couple of times, in illusion-life Kawahira trapped him in, but the results remains same. He is a mafia don- not making any decisions, just would let other competitors attack Vongola. And.. There is no hatred stronger than hatred of oneself.</p><p>Thrice, Kawahira puts Timoteo in shoes of a Sealed Sky- perhaps not exactly that of little Great Sky's, no need to let him know that little Great Sky is different from normal human Skies.. Where his Sky Attraction would have won him the argument, people denies him. When he approach, people recoil away. Rather than being instantly charmed, everyone around him scorns him, frustrated with his presence. No matter how hard he tries, his approaches are rebuffed, denied- he cannot form bond with a Guardian. He still wants, he still <i>needs,</i> as all Skies need- but he cannot. He tries, tries, and tries again.. A Sky always does- until he is about to break- then Kawahira pulls him out of that illusion, puts him in milder ones, until he recovers a little. Then he puts in that situation again- Second time, Timoteo is more frantic, more panicked- he feels cold, like he would never get warm again- yet warmth is denied to him, as company of others. Isolated, broken, hurt- his attempts to reach out to others are more desperate, more drastic, yet all fails.. He even forgets he is trapped in illusions. Kawahira watches carefully- some of his Guardians had been political match, despite their willingness to bond to each other- And so they are with Timoteo, even then, yet... It's clear how their attachments are inferior to that of real bonds. Kawahira feels sadistic enough to have one of his supposed 'Guardian' to pull a gun on Timoteo- but Timoteo spends next four 'lives' worth of illusions in near-catatonic state, so he decides to not to do it again.</p><p>By the time Kawahira stops, Timoteo is almost shattered- he would recover, but it will take time. Casually patting Timoteo's head, in condescending manner- Kawahira states, his voice dry.</p><p>"Stay out of Namimori, and we won't have repeat of this, Timoteo di Vongola."</p><p>Kawahira vanishes himself from Timoteo's sight, hidden away- and after watching long enough to make sure Timoteo was still strong enough to stand up by himself.. Kawahira hums softly as he left. It's not like Timoteo's sufferings has ended with him, after all.. Now, for Iemitsu...</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
<i>Four days ago...</i>
</p><p>Timoteo di Vongola is- a good Mafia don, Kawahira knows.. <i>But a good father, he is not,</i> Kawahira decides after two days of watching. He had been following Timoteo di Vongola while considering how to punish him properly. He had duties, he could not spend 24/7 following him for years end.. On the other hand, he was quite unwilling to let him off light after just a few days of punishments.. But watching how he interact with his children is- appalling as well.. It's not that he doesn't understand Timoteo di Vongola grew up in turbulent time of the aftermath of World War the Second under iron rule of his mother the Daniela di Vongola, always worried for next day, and doesn't understand his own sons who grew up with everything spoon-fed to them, with prestige and promise of riches and certain future status- and even worse for Xanxus, who had grown up in streets as a son of a whore, when Timoteo di Vongola never feared or suffered to such extent.. But despite the clear differences- Timoteo does not comprehend what is wrong with his actions towards his sons, and even his sons are blind to the real cause behind his horrible parenting.. For one, Timoteo expects all his sons to know that life is dangerous and they always must be on guard- a lesson he learned just by living in time of his childhood- but his sons had never learned such lesson, with exception of Xanxus, who learned that particular lesson quite early just to survive.</p><p>On the other hand, Kawahira spends sometime in Vongola mansion's library for researching. Kawahira is reasonably glad that even humans knew better than to use the Sealing left and right, that it was supposedly a technique that can be used as 'last resort' of sort in case being flame active was harmful for the person in question or everyone around them.. The research- originally done by a Mist who had a son whose Mist flame forced everyone around them hallucinate and go insane, after a local priest tried to 'exorcise' devil out of him- the incident in question nearly killing the child and turning him active in process- was actually very methodologically done, and well-meaning. What happened after, when that research had fallen to hands of a few Mafia famiglia who were attracted by rumour of a strong Mist- not much.</p><p>There's records on effects of Sealing in at least a few for every elements.. Except Skies. That's not a surprise to Kawahira.. Skies are rare, and most of them end up being already well-protected before they become known to the mass. Thus- it is really not a surprise, that there is no record of previous Sealing of a Sky.. Actual surprise, is that Timoteo di Vongola obviously had assumed that a Sky would be no different from other elements. What had he been thinking, Kawahira truly has no idea- but probably- he <i>hadn't.</i></p><p>Still... Enrico Fermi di Vongola is a hothead, even if he is better than others. Massimo Ranieri di Vongola has- issues, with habit of dealing with some lesser groups in person.. Federico Ferrino di Vongola is a casanova. Xanxus is younger than all of them with quite a bit of margin, arrogant Wrath with something to prove as a supposed bastard son of a whore. They are all arrogant, self-entitled fools, even if they are all Skies.. None of them are ready to inherit Vongola without creating massive waves- and for all that Kawahira doesn't approve of any of them, it's not important part. The important part is that stability of the Vongola Famiglia would be threatened quite a bit, so Kawahira's punishment should leave Timoteo di Vongola in tact, capable of leading Vongola at least a few years longer- if nothing else, for sake of continued smooth inheritance of one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette, the Vongola Rings-</p><p>-Kawahira blinks, remembering something that probably no one, with exception of himself and Talbot, knew, and chuckles with dark amusement. He had an idea- now, to check feasibility his idea..</p><p>Timoteo di Vongola is deeply asleep when Kawahira quietly hides himself under Timoteo di Vongola's bed, and carefully let a strand of his Mist Flame and poke the Vongola Sky Ring Timoteo di Vongola was wearing even in his sleep. Normally, it would not react for just anyone, but- Kawahira hums softly as he felt faint familiar Sky flame, which is well-buried under Timoteo di Vongola's Sky flame from the Sky Ring, almost- perks up, as if someone just noticed his prodding- and pulls on Kawahira's Mist Flame-</p><p>-Kawahira is standing in vast empty realm, in the mid-air, as if he is on invisible platform. It is vast empty realm that gives out comforting feeling of Sky, mismatched mixes of Sky Flames all around- but the strongest, is from the Great Sky who initiated this change to the Vongola Ring, whose flame has granted the Vongola Ring to create additional Miracles, unlike other pieces of Tri-Ni-Sette that had barely formed the first of their Miracles besides their original purpose-</p><p>"Who-"<br/>
"How did you enter this realm?!"<br/>
"You-!"<br/>
"How dare you enter-"</p><p><i>Boooom...!</i><br/>
Four, of seven present Skies react, instantly attacking- Only three do not jump to attack him, and Kawahira lets his Mist flame to form a barrier, flawlessly defending himself. There is no dust cloud to form, but the storm of Sky flames grating against his Mist barrier is enough to hide him away from his attackers' sights. Still.. Even before he is visible- Kawahira sighed as a sound of clapping reached his ears.</p><p>"Bravo.. A wonderful reaction time, as always."<br/>
"Brat..." Kawahira knows his expression would be impossibly fond, despite his irritated tone- "Young'uns these days, using elders as entertainment-"<br/>
"-It's not like they could have even touched your Mist flame, grandfather!"<br/>
<i><b>"Grandfather?!"</b></i></p><p>Kawahira brushes non-existent dust off his kimono, sighing- but Giotto, as sometimes he did when his mood hit- merely smiles wide and welcoming towards Kawahira, his voice questioning, almost as if how could they not know as he throws back the question to the Vongola bosses from the Forth.</p><p>"Yes, my grandfather- He is the one who named me Ieyasu," True, in certain perspectives- Giotto is far too good in fooling those with Hyper Intuition.. He had too much practice on Ricardo, after all, "and the one who gifted me the Vongola Rings.. Of course he can enter whenever he wishes to. Did you not know this?"<br/>
"You mean you pull me in whenever I politely knock for a conversation- with glee," Kawahira remarks dryly, his voice exasperated, "At any rate-"<br/>
"I sincerely hope you have a time for a tea, grandfather- I had been stuck here for centuries without anyone to talk to!"<br/>
"You have six generations of Vongola Sky Ring holders with you," Kawahira deadpans, sighing as he glanced at stunned looking majority of Skies present, with exception of exasperated looking Ricardo- "Which happen to be your cousin and his descendants.. ...You haven't said a word to them before, did you?"<br/>
"I am a vigilante. They are Mafia- criminals who harm people- they happen to be sort of people I used to hunt down and kill," Giotto summarises simply, with a quirked eyebrow, "Chances were, if I talked with them- I would have gotten urge to kill them.. Try to kill them, anyway," Giotto corrects himself, with a casual shrug, "I don't know if it's possible to kill them in first place considering all of us are dead and it's only our souls preserved within the Vongola Sky Ring- but I wasn't willing to test Vongola Ring's Miracle.. Especially new one that is only- about four centuries old now? And Ricardo knows better than to test my temper."<br/>
"You are a menace."<br/>
"That I am, grandfather. But I did miss you dearly- A table for tea and sofa, please? I do tire of sitting at this throne.. Comfortable or not. I almost spent entire time meditating and doing some control exercises of my Sky flames.. And trying out those techniques you told me about that I couldn't before, because of lack of control."</p><p>Kawahira scoffs. There is a single throne in this empty realm, other than endless sky.. That just means Giotto had been sitting in only place anyone could sit other than hard, flat, invisible platforms for sheer spite. Still, Kawahira obligingly creates a set of comfy sofa that was still at the basement of his antique shop, along with an old table that did not exist in reality anymore, with his Mist flame. Giotto swiftly approaches to sit on sofa, and almost childishly pick up empty tea cup from the tea set and reach out towards Kawahira to show its emptiness- this is all for show, Kawahira knows- and this is not Ieyasu, this is Giotto. Ieyasu had been a lot more- relaxed, less spite and calmer temperance. For all that he had still hunted down bandits and raiders around Namimori, he did not leave far, or actively sought conflicts. On top of that, he had assurance that Namimori was perfectly safe with Kawahira's Mist Barrier. Centuries spent in presence of those registered as 'hostiles' in Giotto's sense must have reverted him back to that old mindset, because Giotto had not been acting like this first time Kawahira found about this realm, or last time Kawahira visited.. All the way back when Ricardo's son was still holding the Vongola Sky Ring, actually..</p><p>Still- time in this realm does not match that of outside, and Kawahira is fine with letting Giotto have his way a bit if that's what calms frayed nerve of the Great Sky. As he took out his satchel of dried tea leaves and created boiled hot water in the tea pot for the sake of normalcy, Kawahira hummed indulgently. Ricardo almost pointedly did not approach them- rather, he is still sitting far away from all of them, and not even looking at them- with his son following that action with slight desperation in his Sky flame.. ..Well, Kawahira knows Giotto had a little fun in the past, figuring out exactly what was the unintended Miracle that the Tri-Ni-Sette had developed with influence of his own flame.. He probably knew quite a bit about Giotto, despite Ricardo's rather- desperate attempts to keep Giotto from harassing his son. At least, Ricardo's son had been unfailingly polite towards Kawahira..</p><p>...For all that Giotto had <i>allowed</i> Ricardo to take over, accepted that it had happened- it did not mean Giotto had forgiven him for what happened to his beloved organisation.</p><p>Still, there's comfortable silence- ignoring awkwardness from the Quarto to Settimo- fourth to seventh- around the table, as Kawahira pours Giotto a cup of tea- and sipping the tea with heavy resemblance of Kawahira himself- now Kawahira <i>knew</i> Giotto is doing it on purpose, because Giotto doesn't usually hold his cup in almost feminine, delicate way with finger tips- Giotto sighs happily, his voice warm.</p><p>"No one brews tea like you do, grandfather- I missed this.."<br/>
"Me, or my tea?" Kawahira questions dryly, scoffing, "Do I get to talk why I took time to visit you in person, <i>now?"</i><br/>
"No."<br/>
"...Spoiled brat, is what you are," Kawahira mutters, sighing in resignation, "What did I do to deserve you, again? ...Oh, <i>wait.."</i><br/>
"Creation of Arcobaleno does not ring any bells, grandfather?" Giotto remarks idly, even as more than half of the Skies present pale, his voice deceptively light, "The Vindice would go berserk in rage to hear their most hated enemy saying that, the very reason of their creation.."<br/>
"If the Vindice- was truly anything close to what they claim to be, they would have found me long time ago- they are just homicidal stalkers.. Who are not even good in stalking," Kawahira answers derisively, sipping from his own cup of tea, "To this date, they haven't even seen my face."<br/>
"Their founding hasn't even been five thousand years yet, of course they are weak and unskilled in your eyes.. How old are you again, grandfather? A couple million years?"<br/>
"I was around long before you humans were just apes who were swinging around stones. You know I don't count years like you humans do."</p><p>The silence is comforting- in a way, Kawahira knows petulant child-like act of Giotto is also meant to calm <i>Kawahira's</i> nerve.. Giotto had gotten very, very skilled in soothing his Mist flame without actually using his Sky flame over decades.. Smart child that he is, he probably had known Kawahira had been seething when he had arrived. Now- Kawahira is still furious, yes- but it was more of calmer, colder kind, less seething and boiling on surface. Flabbergasted other souls of decreased Vongola bosses aside.. This realm is always peaceful, a realm created by Giotto's pure Sky flame, born of a Great Sky's power.. So long as Giotto welcomes the guests, that is. Chances were, the other Vongola bosses were feeling barely comfortable in this realm, where Giotto's Sky flame reign supreme..</p><p>By the time Giotto is done with third cup, and Kawahira begins to prepare for next pot- Kawahira hums. This is the closest he had gotten a break since- last time Giotto was still alive, probably. Giotto hummed back, the same tune Kawahira so often hums- it's an old lullaby, one Kawahira himself barely remembers- it was what his mother sang to him back when he was still a child, Kawahira thinks. He is not sure of it either.. But it's comforting tune.</p><p>"...So," Giotto finally speaks up, putting down his cup of tea on the table silently, "I suppose this is not a casual visit.. But what can a dead soul do for you, grandfather?"<br/>
"....Mm. A new Great Sky has been born in your line-" Kawahira opened the line- Giotto snaps his head up in attention- Kawahira isn't blind, he had known Giotto always had wished Kawahira would harmonise in future, preferably with one of his descendants- "And Volgola Nono decided to Seal a five years old Active Great Sky, with a few dozens of elements bonded.."<br/>
"Sealing? ...No, I get the gist of what it may mean- the implications aside.. You <i>haven't</i> killed him yet?" Giotto questions idly, his expression cold despite his light voice- "Doesn't he have any child?"<br/>
"Three biological sons, on top of one adopted- His mother, Ottavo is still alive, yes, but she is too old. Nono's biological sons are adults, but none of them has full set of bonded elements yet, despite all of them being Skies," Kawahira comments, shaking his head lightly, "I would prefer to leave Vongola stable, and I do not believe any of them would succeed their father without big troubles. So, I am forced to limit my punishment to leave him- ah- <i>functional,</i> as Vongola Nono for at least a few years more, despite my desire to punish him. My duties means I cannot personally stay around him for long period of time, or even focus on punishing him 24/7 for a long time.. ...You, on the other hand..? Beside the fact that it <i>is</i> your descendant that he has Sealed, he is technically your heir of sort, what with being holder of Vongola Sky Ring.."<br/>
"...Huh."</p><p>Giotto blinks, looking thoughtful- Ricardo, who obviously had been listening in despite sitting in seiza with his back towards them, has just stood up and is vigorously shaking his head at Kawahira behind Giotto's back, a rather desperate, distressed flame signature from him obviously alarming his fellow ex-Mafia Skies of the Vongola. Kawahira is certain Giotto <i>knew</i> Ricardo is silently protesting from afar without actually getting close or speaking up, least he gets blasted by Giotto's Zero Point Breakthrough- it had happened before.. Life as a Wrath near a Great Sky of Giotto's calibre had not been very kind for Ricardo, especially when his storm-flame-fueled passionate, angry attitude often put him in trouble rather than calm, serene, friendly and warm demeanor of Giotto, regardless of who actually caused trouble. Kawahira is very familiar with this fact from all sort of stories from Giotto about his own childhood..</p><p>"...May I get detailed explanation on situation first, before I decide how far I go?" Giotto's calm smile on his lips makes Kawahira incline his head slightly in acknowledgement, while Ricardo shudders at the mere calm tone- specifically <i>that</i> tone- of his cousin's voice- Ricardo's Hyper Intuition had been fine-tuned towards Giotto's mood due to sheer necessity, "Also- do you have a preferable outcome?"</p><p><i>...Smart child.</i> Kawahira shrugs nonchalantly, raising his cup of tea, fingering it in almost idle manner. Or- probably Hyper Intuition's work.. But, how he knew wasn't that important.. Instead of continuing to pretend, Kawahira states calmly, his voice emotionless- enough that Giotto's eyes flash with recognisation of 'Checker Face'.</p><p>"I'd prefer you to leave your great-great-great grandson in Sealed state."<br/>
"...You did get attached, but not enough to harmonise.." Giotto murmurs, sounding thoughtful, "How long until you need a new set of the Sacrifices, grandfather?"<br/>
"A decade- to a decade and a half, give and take.. You disagree?"<br/>
"Hardly.. You must be feeling guilty enough for any- and everyone- involved.. To know that you are now capable of being selfish enough to look away from best candidate for Sacrifice-.. How many Courts of Elements have you selected as the Sacrifices, for this planet to continue supporting life? Such a long time, mechanically- endlessly- searching for strongest flame possessors, over and over, tricking them, killing them slowly.. As someone with your duty- perhaps, it's not ideal change.. But for a Mist, an element? Desire to protect a Great Sky.. Who must be quite compatible with your own flame, if you are broken up enough to not to unSeal him?" Giotto summarises, tilting his head slightly, his eyes deep orange as he leans on his own Sky flame mentally- "I am <i>glad...</i> One day, in future- you may just recover enough to actually harmonise with a Sky.. You suffer serious Sky Trauma."<br/>
"....Sentimental fool of a child.." Kawahira murmurs, his voice wry, "I tell him that I will kill his descendant if he goes too far and end up making someone who Sealed a Great Sky unSeal the Sky, and he goes on and tell me that he is glad for it- really.."<br/>
"Once upon a time- that would not have mattered.. You wouldn't even have involved me. You nearly died for sake of Tri-Ni-Sette once, after all.. Trying to shoulder the burden of the Seven alone," Giotto answers, his smile warm and kind, not a hint of judgement, as usual- "If you were still same Kawahira, the Great Mist and the Last Earthling of this planet- you would have killed Vongola Nono, shoved the ring to most suitable heir- and unSealed my descendant to be next Sacrifice, or barring that- would have tried to kill yourself once more by offering yourself as a Sacrifice, rather than using him."<br/>
"Never said I wouldn't do <i>that</i> again, either.."<br/>
"Would you?"</p><p>Kawahira laughs, at Giotto's guileless question- fully accepting Kawahira's attitude, yet oh-so-knowing, that Hyper Intuition guiding him as always.. A Sky humour, really- making light of things they know they shouldn't be so accepting, but still accepting them anyway.. Matching the element present for the humour- in this case, Mist for Kawahira.. Tapping on the table, Kawahira begins to explain the circumstances- Iemitsu's birth, his inverted flame- his removal from Namimori, to CEDEF- Nono's ignorance regarding Kawahira and Tri-Ni-Sette- <i>Kawahira would prefer to keep him remain ignorant-</i> Iemitsu's marriage with Nana, Kawahira's own distractions- and little Great Sky's birth.. Circumstances that led Kawahira to leave, to let little Great Sky to bond with lesser elements properly- <i>Giotto has almost-knowing look, but did not comment-</i> only for him to return and find the Seal on little Great Sky.. The Calling, the Sky Rejection- denial of Harmony from the Sky to its elements- Kawahira's punishment for little Great Sky's elements..</p><p>Kawahira and Giotto ignores the previous Vongola bosses' pale faces as they discuss the punishment for Vongola Nono- apparently, Giotto is fully capable of haunting the Vongola Sky Ring's current holder's dream every night(And just how did you know this, Giotto di Vongola? Kawahira wondered, but pale expression of Terzo- Ricardo's oldest son- explained quite a lot..), and even appearing outside the ring in form of apparition made of Sky flame. Independent actions away from the Ring itself is harder, distance is a big factor.. And..</p><p>"About this- Sky Rejection.." Giotto pauses for a moment, his voice thoughtful- "It's- a similar technique to Zero Point Breakthrough, isn't it? Just- not as direct, more on subconscious actions as a Sky- reversing the polarity of the flame, of sort.. Denial of home, welcoming- Sky Attraction- to the elements who are present nearby.. And I am Great Sky, who harmonised partially with every new holder of Vongola Sky Ring.. It is uncomfortable? Constantly incapable of ever finding comfort or rest, always anxious and longing for the Sky Attraction- or Harmony- to be back?"</p><p>Kawahira blinks. ...That- is something Kawahira had not thought of, being a Mist- and not a Sky himself. On top of that- he is an Earthling, Harmony is- Sacred..</p><p>On the other hand, Giotto was- is a human, and with how much practice he had in controlling his own Sky Attraction, with Kawahira- specifically not touching Kawahira's flame at all, but letting his Sky Attraction completely envelop Namimori- he is certainly skilled enough to use Sky Rejection in place of Attraction deliberately..</p><p>"First- if he does admire me as many of Ricardo's descendants seem to, despite numerous misconceptions- a nightmare or two, enough for him to get an idea just how disappointed I am of him," Giotto decides, his voice idle, "That, coupled with Sky Rejection.. What were the expected long term effects again, grandfather?"<br/>
"He does admire you enough to have foolish idea of 'changing Vongola back to its origin', yes, when he has no idea exactly what that entails.. As for long term effects-" Kawahira pauses, frowning slightly, "Depression is certain, anxiety, paranoia- if he is not given any knowledge of Sky Rejection, you can also expect bouts of illogical guilt, stress- mental breakdowns.. Exhaustion, because he would never be able to rest comfortably.. Constant irritation, so potentially almost-irrational bouts of anger or temper tantrums.. On top of lack of welcoming, comfortable warmth he used to be feeling from the Vongola Sky Ring, he would feel coldness- and depending on how you express your displeasure- feel as if someone is constantly giving him disapproving look of sort, or outright screech at him constantly for doing everything wrong, despite the fact he isn't actually doing anything similar.. In the end- if not stopped in time, result would be suicide, madness or death- by exhaustion or mistake due to mental instability of any sort.. And humans wouldn't realise it is due to Sky flame either.. Humans can't sense flames as Earthlings can. Considering the fact that the humans never figured out how Sky Attraction actually works, I don't see humans catching up what Sky Rejection is.. Or that it is caused by another Sky showing displeasure to Vongola Nono, in this specific case."<br/>
"I can adjust intensity accordingly to not to go too far- current holder of the Sky Ring <i>is</i> harmonised with me, and I am a Great Sky- I know how to distinguish individual flames under my influence, and assess their individual state- be it physical or mental.." Giotto trails off, and smiles slightly with amusement, "..I may induce a breakdown or two anyway, however.. It <i>is</i> my descendant that he has Sealed, and I had been looking forward birth of another Great Sky of my blood.."</p><p>Considering how much Timoteo respected and adored idea of the perfect Vongola Primo.. There really isn't any worse punishment than this. But..</p><p>"After I just show up and have generic outburst about daring to harm an element within Namimori, perhaps," Kawahira remarks, his voice light, "I do want to at least hear exactly why Timoteo had done it, from his own mouth.. I assume you can observe the surrounding of the Ring without actually appearing outside if you wish to?"<br/>
"I do.. ..But you don't do <i>generic outburst."</i><br/>
"Planned, scheduled- scripted- generic- does it really have any difference? I am a Mist," Kawahira shrugs, his voice still deceptively light, "Spontaneous or not, my actions tend to have at least a few variations of plans and schemes behind every single one of them.. <i>Usually.</i> I played fool of so-called world's strongest sevens for numerous generations of the humanity.. Anyway- I have only a few days until I really need to leave, and I also do want to punish him a little with my own hands.. I barely refrained damaging residents of Namimori only because I knew it was circumstance beyond them."<br/>
"Uh-huh.." Giotto agrees, with clear look that he does not believe Kawahira much- "I am sure you couldn't have gone any easier or harder, grandfather.. Still, if you do have a bit of time- do let me know more of my descendant- at least until Timoteo di Vongola is awake."<br/>
"Gossiping like old housewives, Giotto?"<br/>
"Gossiping like dead trapped soul that has nothing to do but feel curious about current affairs of the world-" Giotto corrects, his voice amused- "Please, grandfather?<br/>
"...Fine."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Kawahira hums. Iemitsu's case is, unfortunately, extremely straight-forward. It's his inverted Sky flames and his flame drunken state, combined with human's weak connection with their instincts- his conscious mind is full of delusions, filled with his ideal married life, ideal son, ideal job.. ..But underneath that delusional mind, is filled with strong instinct befitting of a powerful Sky, Inverted Sky or not.</p><p>Kawahira knows, factually, that Iemitsu really does love the ideal son he has the image of- Problem is that such ideal son does not exist, and he cannot accept those differences. Iemitsu, in his mind, is loving perfect father, who does everything to protect innocence of his ideal 'cute little tuna-fish'- Kawahira thinks it's sickening.
</p><p>Perfect wife, perfect life, perfect job, perfect subordinates, perfect <i>everything-</i> A job here and there, challenging but it's nothing he cannot solve! He is the best!<br/>
...Is what Iemitsu's mind registers.<br/>
He can do no wrong- oh, he had hardships here and there, lost people here and there, but he learned from his mistakes!<br/>
..Which, to be fair, Iemitsu did, to some extent.. But this idea of perfection.. Kawahira just- sighs.</p><p>Kawahira has to respect Lal Mirch. She certainly has her hands full, babysitting this fool of an inverted Sky.</p><p>Still.. What is this plant-themed code names about? Basil, Oregano, Turmeric.. Why herbs and spices? Kawahira knows it isn't tradition from Alaude. At least Rosemary and Lavender are actually commonly used names for people, even Angelica- Poppy, Saffron, Sage- Bay, Juniper, Cassia, Amandine- Clove- Anise.. All of them meets the theme and even better fit as human name. Of course, Basil is sometimes used as human name, but- Oregano and Turmeric are.. ...Kawahira supposes he had came across with worse names before, G comes to his mind, that poor child- but human naming tradition is one of the things Kawahira doesn't understand about humans.. ...At least these days, some humans do consider inappropriate naming as child abuse..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't dig deeper into Iemitsu's mind, no more than absolutely necessary. Underneath the delusions, there's vicious instinct to take and take, not to give away- to make others give up everything for him. It's nature of his Sky. Inverted flames are not necessarily malicious or harmful to others, but Iemitsu's inverted nature is. And such a powerful Sky, so close to his 'territory' of sort.. Little Great Sky is a threat to his rule, his reign- and must be silenced. Iemitsu's conscious mind thinks this is to protect his perfect son. Depth of his mind believes that no one is allowed to usurp his rule. Nana is his queen, and while it is natural for a King to cede his rule to a Prince when the time comes.. Iemitsu does not even consider the possibility of retiring. He would die as a CEDEF leader if he has any say on it- he doesn't plan to raise a successor.. No, any sort of potential successor to his position would be cut down ruthlessly, whether anyone realises it or not..</p><p>...How can Kawahira punish a Sky who is acting in accordance of their own instinct, however twisted it may be? Insanity plea among the humans are- looked down upon, and considered dubious at best, but.. This is similar. It's- not.. Mental incompetence- as in, inability of a person to make or carry out important decisions regarding his or her affairs- is the real cause of the problem for Iemitsu. He may think something, but underlying reasons would be things he has no idea of, the impulses that he had been kept ignorant of- in this case.. Problem is not him, not entirely- it's his handlers and caretakers who made mistake, which would be..</p><p>Timoteo di Vongla, Daniela di Vongola and Kawahira, really. Can Kawahira blame someone delusional for making delusional, selfish decisions? Especially when the person in question had been kept delusional on purpose to avoid the person realising his own psychotic tendencies?</p><p>Kawahira still pulls tricks halfheartedly- everything in Iemitsu's visions happen to be a few centimetres off to left, to right, to up or down- Iemitsu bumps on many, many objects and suffer many bruises. Sometimes Kawahira mixes up the labels of condiments on Iemitsu's table- his desperate run to get a milk after pouring hot sauce instead of maple syrup on his pancake amuses Kawahira. Of course, Kawahira has to be careful about it, to keep him still flame-drunk and not sobering up, but it's doable.. It's not like Iemitsu is a good father, at any rate. Just what makes him to think it's perfectly acceptable to not to visit his family for years? And expect his 'cute little tuna-fish' to be perfectly fine with him being little Great Sky's father? ...Admittedly, his delusional state can be argued as a cause as well, but.. In what culture it's acceptable to expect a child who barely spent total- less than three weeks- of time with him, to accept him completely as his perfect wonderful father?</p><p>Kawahira snorts. He is trying to make sense of a delusional mind- that's a losing battle from start, but he supposes he is just stressed enough to try. He doesn't want to kill Iemitsu- like it or not, Iemitsu is one of his people's descendants.. Besides.. Kawahira of all people knows about different priorities and mind-sets that derives from each types of the flames- if he cannot fault a Cloud for going berserk when one of their treasures is threatened, he can hardly blame an inverted Sky for lashing out against what one perceived as a threat to themselves and their own- If Kawahira had been under influence of the little Great Sky, vengeance would be justified, but he hadn't been under influence of a Sky since- <i>well, Sepira-</i> Kawahira thinks sourly, even as he absentmindedly places another illusion specifically targeting Iemitsu alone to trip on a carpet..</p><p>Petty as it maybe.. Pettiness tend to build up. Switching coffee to near industrial-grade, potentially paint-thinning strong beans is one way.. And after two days, Kawahira thoughtfully switches the bean to low-caffeine one to balance their caffeine intake.. Then switch to stronger variety again, repeat.. Any sudden hyper-actions switching to caffeine crash, to hyperness again.. Kawahira casually ignores the sufferings of CEDEF agents. Iemitsu's shoe strings constantly get loose, he loses his pen for sixteenth time in three days, photographs of his wonderful family that used to be in his wallet gets ruined when his wallet is accidentally tossed to a well-lit fireplace. Along with his identity cards, debit cards, credit cards and money.. And his car key.</p><p>Kawahira makes him open a spam email by not-so-accident. There's emergency and the entire building is in chaos, trying to contain the damage- CEDEF is intelligence gathering organisation. Mere idea of damaging their data base makes every CEDEF agents shudder... Five hours later, it turns out there's nothing wrong with CEDEF data base.. Except Iemitsu's personal account which had been drained dry and in debt somehow, taking loan and that fund also drained dry, in that short five hours. Iemitsu goes home and try to enjoy a bottle of red wine to de-stress... Except, he stumbles with his wine glass full, and spray that glass full of red wine on his wardrobe. Most of Iemitsu's suits and undershirts are of lighter shades- and he planned to wear one of the more- <i>drenched</i> one to meeting tomorrow. By now, Iemitsu throws his wine glass at the wall and groans- he still calls the house keeper and request help in sending all his suits for dry cleaning.</p><p>Kawahira sulks as he carefully apply stress on Iemitsu's bed's leg, and a supporting panel or two. It wouldn't be fair to hurt Iemitsu, but normal Mist tricks when a Mist is stressed- is perfectly fine, right? ...Well, even if it isn't, Kawahira has no plan to stop, but still.. Kawahira idly flicks his Mist flame on the mirrors so that reflections would be mostly perfect, just- every once in a while reflect a few- abnormalities, or sort.. Like paintings at the back grinning widely with murder in their eyes. Or floating blades. Or blood dripping from ceiling, or- well.. Mostly disturbing things. Iemitsu is swearing up a storm behind him as the bed breaks under his weight, but Kawahira ignores it with practiced ease and hums. There's hair thin- paper thin- well, either way, barely visible lines of cracks on window. If there's strong wind, sooner or later, the window's glass panels would shatter. Kawahira switches contents of the shampoo and conditioner, but only the part within each pump's plastic pipes- after a few pump-full of it, there wouldn't be any evidence of tampering. Then switches small bottle of extra virgin olive oil with normal olive oil, pepper with lower quality pepper, and generally little things here and there- which wouldn't feel that off, but off enough to puzzle the people who taste them.. Iemitsu's carton of milk is switched with expired one, same brand.. What else can he do, again?</p><p>Kawahira hums. This is about the point an Earthling would realise a Mist has decided to go into a stress-relieving frenzy and vacate the house, as everything is just- petty little tricks, not direct attacks or ambushes, but.. Kawahira is vastly unsatisfied and Iemitsu's delusion keeps him from noticing that there are way too many coincidences.. (Or it is his Hyper Intuition telling him everything is fine just to keep Kawahira from acting out worse, but who knows?) Kawahira pokes on a few of suits- they are still mostly same, just- a few shades lighter or darker. Little things that would keep annoy Iemitsu even when he doesn't realise exactly why. Kawahira wants to hurt him, but dispute between a Sky and another Sky, even when one of them is a child, is strictly Sky-To-Sky and Harmony-To-Harmony business.. Especially when one of them is adult- and another already formed their first bond, secondary or not.. Directly getting involved isn't.. It's practically declaration of- patronage of sort, for a Great Element out of a Sky's influence, and Kawahira is only Great Element around, and the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. He should remain impartial..</p><p>As impartial as he can be, anyway, Kawahira is a hypocrite but he isn't delusional. He already broke his personal code by not unSealing the little Great Sky- by refusing to choose the best fitting sacrifice candidate, as the next Sacrifice.. Or was it when he tried to shoulder Tri-Ni-Sette alone rather than choosing Giotto? Or perhaps even before that, when Kawahira looked away from available better candidates for the Sacrifices, to inferior ones- away from those with blood of his people, and to those without, even if both of them were just humans.. But- Kawahira knows he must have limits- a code of honour, of sort. If he begins to act biased, make decisions based on his feelings alone.. How far would he go? Where would be 'too far'? Little bit by little bit, every time worse and more biased, and Kawahira has eternity. Humans can change within a few years.. How much Kawahira would change if he did not keep his principle, his own rules? But Kawahira is a Mist, and deception is his game. If he didn't try to play and look for loopholes, that would be stranger..</p><p>Kawahira idly scratches Iemitsu's car's side with a solid illusion of key. What else would be considered a 'misfortune' and doesn't implicate a poor random soul again? ...Kawahira decides to create solid illusions of a couple of rats to gnaw on some cables and foundations. What else...?</p><p>At the end, lousy father or not.. Kawahira decides enough is enough, and folds.. Even if he knows Iemitsu is in for a horrible, horrible month or two with sheer number of petty tricks he has set up. There's no point trying to teach a delusional man a lesson, so long as he is to remain as a delusional man- Without sobering up Iemitsu, it is impossible to teach him reason and lesson.. And Kawahira is, unfortunately or fortunately, unwilling to sober up Iemitsu... Which means there's no point in punishing him to try to fix him.</p><p>Given.. Kawahira supposes, education is not necessarily the goal of all punishments.. Sometimes, it's just to make those who punish the ones that had wronged others, along with spectators, to feel better.. It doesn't even have to be the one who actually had wronged others, the scapegoat existed for many reasons. ...Pity Kawahira just feels worse for punishing Iemitsu. It's misguided anger, that's what it is- after all.. <i>Kawahira</i> can unSeal the little Great Sky anytime..</p><p>Kawahira sighs. The awareness of <i>that</i> fact means Kawahira can't even enjoy punishing Iemitsu, not really. Timoteo- he should have known better, yes, but.. Is there any point in punishing a delusional man whose mind cannot process and react to provided external stimuli- as in data and experience- properly, to react reasonably?</p><p>....<i>Other</i> than making Kawahira a little better by letting out aggression and stress, that is.</p><p>Kawahira huffs and leaves. He still has to find next Sacrifices. He needs at least a few candidates for all positions, preferably, then choose who are more compatible- Even if Kawahira himself can substitute Mist position regardless of compatibility only because he is practically bonded to the Tri-Ni-Sette's main system.. Of all things to bond with, and even if he had done it willingly to make sure the Tri-Ni-Sette would have a back-up of sort, to fall back to.. He doesn't have to like it, necessity be damned..</p><p>Which is worse?</p><p>A father who believes himself to be loving, caring, perfect father to his son in delusion, who truly believes his actions to be best for his son, not realising his own instinct demands his own son to be- neutralised, rather than continue being his competition?</p><p>Or an almost-grandfather of a relative who willingly harmed a five years old child for 'his own good', who is well-aware of his own jealousy towards a five years old child, for having purer, denser- more powerful Sky flame, than himself?</p><p>Or Heaven forbids.. Himself. He could just- UnSeal little Great Sky, right? And- just, <i>look away-</i></p><p>Kawahira grits his teeth, storming away from Iemitsu's house. He is alone, no one to keep him check- Kawahira is painfully well aware of it. Just- who can? Talbot? The child he practically raised by his own hands? Or the Vindice, who all hadn't managed to track him down for centuries since their founding? Or- what's left of his people, his people's human descendants, who all can't even lay a finger on him unless he allows it? He sometimes thinks he should just go look for a monastery, or <i>something-</i> it's not a mockery towards whatever those humans believe, but Kawahira sometimes think if someone is putting him on trials after trials on purpose. ...Even if he knows it's just because he is alone and lonely.. ..Who would stop him if he actually just cuts himself loose and indulge in whatever impulses he feel for a century or two?</p><p>No one- that's what. The fact is, flame is also an energy. Even if it works quite different from physical science, there are parts where theories overlap. Humans last, at best- what, forty to sixty years or so, filling in a single position of the Sacrifices? Kawahira knows he also gets tired, that he is just one Earthling, but that isn't the point. The point is, Kawahira is millions of years old Mist, and he hadn't spent those eons frolicking with unicorns and rainbows at flower-blooming meadows.. His Mist flame always burning in one way or another, constantly in use- he always had many dozens of Mist Clones all around, along with the exertion required to keep his Mist Tags.. ..It's Kawahira's control, the fineness, the range- that no one has any chance to counter. If Kawahira is to abandon all his own misgivings and priorities.. ..He created how many Mist construct of vessels back when he was still traveling among the Stars? Outside this planet's atmosphere is definitely within his range to teleport, and just- removing himself from the planet and let his Mist Clones do all his work is entirely possible for Kawahira. It's not- power, or sheer number that humans can wield against Kawahira- the problem is, that there's no one who can pin Kawahira down to take hits if it actually comes down to a serious battle. At that point.. Who can stop him from doing whatever he wants? It's not like he would be acting without scheming first- chances are, he would get rid of everyone who has potential to be nuisances- preferably permanently getting rid of them and all their associates, or make them take his side- and trick them to believe it was all their ideas.. Or he could just-</p><p>...If Kawahira wants, this entire planet can be his playground- <i>if</i> he was that much of an immature and bratty child, that is. Fortunately for humans and very unfortunately for Kawahira, Kawahira is way too attached to his people, his duties and his responsibilities.. And it's far too much effort to pull that kind of tricks just for fun, or <i>something.</i> Kawahira prefers efficiency.. Something he got into habit of, as an overworked leader who always struggled to get supplies for a couple thousand of Earthlings in the Sea of Stars for a long time- flame-wise, at least. Overexertion of flame landed him in bed far too many times for Kawahira to not to prefer efficient, simpler methods, Kawahira thinks, as he idly lets a couple of moth-shaped Mist Clones with the scales on their wings- what's commonly said 'moth powders'- hooked and barbed to cling and itchy on skin, to be sprinkled on Iemitsu..</p><p>Kawahira blinks, tilting his head slightly. ....It's not like he wouldn't be- <i>inconvenienced,</i> by continued 'Disharmony' and 'Sky Rejection' surrounding Namimori.. ..He could, just- make Iemitsu's life equally miserable so long as the issue isn't fixed.. That's- actually fair, right? And perfectly within his rights, as a slighted element independent of any Harmony-</p><p>Kawahira chuckles with sadistic amusement, idly thinking of his more- harmless sort of tricks.. As in there's no permanent harm involved in anyone. He had precisely rare few occasions to use those tricks over the years, as he mostly spent his time just looking for next Sacrifice candidates, or bond the Sacrifices to Tri-Ni-Sette main system, or get rid of expiring Sacrifices to install new ones- most of the tricks he had been using are- lethal, or precise in nature.. But Iemitsu is perfect target to test his non-lethal techniques and tricks Kawahira lacked opportunities to hone or test for years!</p><p>Kawahira begins with inducing mild sensation of vertigo to Iemitsu- he hadn't done this sort of training for- how many years, again? He has no doubt this existence of a lab rat for him to experiment his techniques upon would be- <i>fruitful...</i> For Kawahira, anyway.. What else hadn't he tried or sufficiently practiced in the past, again?</p><p>Ah, yes- inducing specific reactions of his choices, upon specific stimuli applied to subjects, as in triggers- perhaps, screaming like a girl in a fright and terror upon hearing a dog's barking- or seeing a dog? No, maybe not so common.. Sudden sheer dislike towards butterflies and moths, maybe, as it would be reasonable after Kawahira had sent those moth-shaped Mist Clones on him.. Inducing disgust and urgent need to get the hell away from butterflies and moths, too.. Kawahira begins to add trauma-like responses towards butterflies and moths in Iemitsu. And maybe an- irresistible urge to try Formaggio Saltarello, maybe.. Kawahira personally has no idea what is with human hang-ups about certain food types, nutrients are nutrients- unless it's about personal preference about taste.. But arguing about ingredients- Kawahira has no idea why it would matter, so long as none of the ingredients are poisonous or harmful, personally... ...Given, potential parasite infection may be of a concern, but it's not like Iemitsu- or rather, Vongola- can't afford a stay in hospital and excellent care, if that happens.</p><p>Keeping a metaphorical eye on his Mist Tag connected to Iemitsu and leaving a Mist Clone behind to keep track of his progress, Kawahira decides to head back to Namimori.. He hadn't practiced distance Mist tricks before, with an anchor of sort to aim the techniques. He can just- whenever the Sealed little Great Sky lets out more distressed flare of Sky flame, and spread Disharmony further.. Kawahira can just- make Iemitsu pay for loss of Kawahira's previously mostly serene life, despite his hectic schedule, right?</p><p><i>'Besides,'</i> Kawahira thinks- <i>'It's not like I can make this inverted flame-drunk Sky to suffer nightmares about being Sealed <b>properly-</b> even if I wlll be testing whether I am capable of making him suffer a nightmare in distance later regardless of effectiveness.. At the end.. It just won't leave a trauma, not likes of what Timoteo experienced, on Iemitsu.. Lack of Sky Attraction aside, he just won't understand trauma of the shattered bonds. There's a reason why he never formed a single flame-bond with any other elements, with exception of his wife, after all.'</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These were- problematic parts? Both Consequences, in Namimori and Italy. Not to mention the business trip I had to go after drawing the short straw at the office.. As well as end-of-month closing that's approaching, which is always a hassle.. ...My desk has a heap of files to go over, but I am posting this anyway.<br/>I apologise if I made mistakes in tenses or spellings, as I had less time to look over this chapter.<br/>Next chapter is another interlude and- rather long AU of AU, 'if Tsuna had been UnSealed'- so I am looking forward completing that massive thing.</p><p>In this chapter, though.. Kawahira is considerate- to a point. The biggest factor that makes him refrain from going into a rampage- is that he would let the victim choose the punishments of the criminals.. He is not victim, (Tsuna) or affected parties (Tsuna's elements, or Giotto). So in his eyes, he doesn't really have right to complain.. Furthermore- circumstances make Kawahira stop. And he does have too much self-awareness to just- let go of himself completely without care for any bystanders- it's ingrained trait for him, at this point.</p><p>Canonically, Kawahira has more than 10 times flame than Bermuda/Tsuna's ultimate dying will mode. Not sure if it's combined of latter two or not, but he is confirmed strongest being of KHR universe.. I would think Kawahira's flaring of Mist Flame, if he really loses his control, can kill people. And Mists tend to fantasise <s>scheme</s> about retributions- his ideas turning reality/illusion with effects of his Mist Flame? ..I can think of a lot of horrors with that. Just.. Nothing Kawahira would actually do in this circumstances.. That mention of Mist child with uncontrollable illusions driving everyone insane around him? Just a taste of what Kawahira can do.</p><p>Finally,, Iemitsu. Punishment of mentally ill people is.. Controversial, at best. In most cases it is 'how do we know they are actually mentally ill or faking it' IRL, but in this case Kawahira knows Iemitsu is delusional.. A food for thought. This chapter makes clear of what Kawahira would have thought 'fair', but not necessarily what is right, or just, in normal human perspectives..</p><p>...Besides, as shown- Loopholes still can be found and creative interpretation of one's own morality is a thing, especially for Mists, even if Kawahira tries to set limits of how far he would go..<br/>He is not doing this because Iemitsu dared to give excuse for Timoteo to Seal his son, no siree.. What vengeance for a Sealed Sky are you speaking of? Kawahira is just pissed off his already hectic life is disturbed by these two foolish Skies. Give him back his peaceful rest time at Namimori, it was already far too short for a poor exhausted immortal Earthling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Interlude - In Another Life, If Tsuna was Unsealed..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In one world, Kawahira does not unSeal little Great Sky.</p><p>In another world.. Kawahira does.</p><p>And everything changes, with this one little action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU of my own AU someone triggered.. By asking me to not to Seal Tsu-kun.</p><p>Well, either this stays Oneshot or in future becomes an entirely different fic, but for now, this is just oneshot.<br/><s>At least people may or may not enjoy this.</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In one world, Kawahira does not unSeal the little Great Sky. He will hold firm on his decision, and the life continues.</p><p>In another world.. The moment Kawahira's eyes land on little Great Sky whose sky flame is calling, and calling- desperate with <i>WantNeedColdAloneScared-</i> Something snaps in him, and even before he realise what he is doing- Kawahira's Mist Flame <b>surges.</b> When Kawahira's mind catches on his body's actions, Little Great Sky's mother is out cold. He is sitting on the floor.. And he has an armful of the little Great Sky, who is in tears, clutching Kawahira's kimono- and chanting-<br/>
<i>"Don'tLeaveMePleaseStayWithMeNoMoreIAmScared-"</i></p><p>Kawahira's Mist Flame sings, woven tight and close with little Great Sky's flames. His bonds with other elements shattered.. Kawahira- doesn't know what to do afterwards, but..</p><p>Kawahira stands up, still carrying little Great Sky- <i>his Sky-</i> in his arms. It's easy, finding little Great Sky's room- it's messy, filled with toys and books. Kawahira leaves a Mist Clone to pack the necessary items and steps out of the house.</p><p>In front of the Sawada household- There are elements, with broken bonds, many of them relieved to see the little Great Sky in his arms, his Sky Flame radiating warmth and relief. Their bonds are renewed as their flames touch the little Great Sky's flame- those are fragile, and they will take years to recover- but Kawahira can feel those tiny, little wisps of their flames mingling with little Great Sky's flame.. Kawahira does sense their surprises at finding Kawahira's Mist Flame tightly woven together with the little Great Sky, but.. ..Little Great Sky doesn't even know what he is doing. He just needs a lot of flames to recover for his ordeal, and- his Sky flame is plucking on Kawahira's Mist Flame. Kawahira certainly does not lack rough edges in his flame for a Sky to make use of.. More than little Great Sky can take right now, really..</p><p>No one stops Kawahira from taking little Great Sky to his antique shop. Hibari Yue- and a few stronger flame actives- followed in. The Mist Clone that was in antique shop is ready to take the little Great Sky from him for the moment, but-</p><p>
  <i>"NO!"</i>
</p><p>A burst of Sky Flame has Kawahira reacting reflexively, containing the damage and let the Sky Flame crash against the Mist Flame barrier around them- His Mist Clone had- <i>dispersed.</i> ..Impressive. But.. Looking down at the teary face of his little Great Sky, Kawahira felt his heart turn heavy..</p><p>"....I am not allowed to leave, am I, little Great Sky?" Kawahira murmurs, sighing helplessly, because- "Bonding anxiety. Coupled with the after-effect of Sealing, Sky Rejection, and Calling.."<br/>
"...."</p><p>Little Great Sky does not answer. Rather, he just buries his face against Kawahira's chest.. With clear determination to stay stuck on Kawahira. Little Great Sky's Sky flame, though..? The Sky flame practically clings, and, in certain spots- hooks on Kawahira's Mist flames- it's- going to be impossible to untangle their flames. This is usually a gradual process for bonding, but.. Was it the trauma speeding up the process? Or Hyper Intuition telling little Great Sky to not to let go? Regardless- Kawahira feels himself relaxing against his own wishes, warmth and safety radiating from little one.. ...He has to leave, to have a word with Vongola Nono, but this..</p><p>"...Heaven helps me.. This- is why I didn't want to bond with anyone.." Kawahira groans, as he felt his own Mist flame unfurl further at the Sky flame's prodding- it is not <i>safe</i> for humans to be around him when he actually stopped hiding completely, with suffocating concentration of Mist Flame- "...No, little Sky- stop that-" Kawahira pulls back his Mist Flame halfheartedly, wincing again as the Sky Flame just- pushed in the metaphorical hooks deeper into his flames- "Not safe- it's not safe for your other elements!"<br/>
"....Not safe..?"<br/>
"Child, I am too strong for humans to be around if I actually let go of my flames- I keep most of my flames hidden for many reasons- stop pulling on my flames- Hibari Yue, how much had he been taught about flames?"<br/>
"...Almost nothing, but he knows local tales about Weathers and Sky.. And he heard enough about Hibari Clan being all Stormy and Cloudy- or how you should not offend a Cloud lightly.."<br/>
"Namimori proverbs and sayings?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Better than nothing," Kawahira decides, and shakes his head lightly- "We need children's books for flame active children- and all elements who had bond with little one- it will take a few days for him to settle, so alert everyone- I have enough space.." Kawahira pauses, and amends his wording, well aware that the little Sky was paying attention, even if he doesn't look like he was doing anything but clutching on to Kawahira with every last ounce of his strength, "..I can make enough space with Mist flame for everyone to stay together."</p>
<hr/><p>Not everything goes fine, of course. A lot of Mists go ashen faced when they realise little Great Sky managed to snap a strong bond with resident eternal guardian of Great Mist. It takes Kawahira assuring them dryly that he isn't against sharing or such- he is a Great Mist, and an Earthling. The fact that you have to share a Sky with other elements- is a simple fact to him, even with other Mists. A Great Sky- tend to attract multiple elements of all kinds, and it wasn't rare for them to attract certain Great elements rather than Great elements of all kinds. This- cannot stand true for the little Sky of his, because there just aren't enough Great elements around- but Kawahira always had known that any Sky who would bond with him would have multiple elements.. Unlike human elements who, unaware of existences of the Great Skies, believe bonding is limited to one element each per Sky- unless elements are resonant pair and has bonds themselves and can be considered as single entity as far as flames are concerned- but he digresses. He isn't a human Mist.. It's not like it is healthy for Great Skies to limit their bonding to single elements, anyway- they instinctively crave to look after any and every elements under their influences, even without bonding.</p><p>Besides.. All Great elements used to be taught that they had nothing to prove themselves. They just <i>are,</i> much like natural phenomena- at least, among Kawahira's people. It just means they don't change for sake of seeking a compatible Great Sky, or Great Skies do not try to change Great Elements to fit them- they had eternity to wait for right element, right Sky to be born for them.. ..At least.. That's how it <i>used to be.</i> It would have been terribly rude and unbecoming for them to not to share the Sky or the Element with others, when they have promise of eternity waiting for them. It's- not case, not for Kawahira- Kawahira is painfully aware of it- But Kawahira can deal.<br/>
<i>(Lies. But he isn't willing to hurt his Sky either, and his Sky is in such a fragile state that if he throws temper tantrum like Daemon had when his lover passed away- he is always painfully well-aware of his own power and influence.. ...Kawahira's flames curl up a little tighter around himself. Hyper Intuition is cruel, sometimes- when there is nothing good to come from awareness, when awareness itself may cause distress to the possessor of the gift, and the obliviousness protects them- it almost never happens, but.. Hyper Intuition does not alert its possessor of such knowledge, an instinctual denial from Sky flame itself, on top of the fact that solution is there, only dependent on the possessor of Hyper Intuition's decision alone-.. The Elder Great Sky, Giotto- they both hadn't noticed his state for a long time, as knowledge of his state conflicted against their need to protect their elements- And Kawahira always had known that they would choose their bonded elements over him, however ruthless it may sound- that's the nature of the Skies, after all. Hope is.. the most cruel thing in the world, sometimes. <s>And Skies, too.</s>)</i></p><p>Then, there is matter of children.. A lot of parents are shocked to learn their children had been attacking little Sky for past two months for his rejection, when they bring children who had bonds with the little Great Sky before. The children's bonds- do not renew, and little Sky's flames still reject them- but they are told firmly that it is a privilege to have a Sky, not a right- they do not get it, they are too young to.. But they will learn, once they grow up. Kawahira idly tells one of the elements present that he will be removing little Sky from his present kindergarten to another kindergarten entirely, one within the Old District- none of them protests. In fact, one of the Storms almost- readily offers him papers to be signed, which is..</p><p>"...Guardianship transfer?" Kawahira gives the Storm and other few who were civil workers dry look- "How long did you all have this prepared?"<br/>
"Well, we just thought just in case-"<br/>
"They had it ready after the first time you bought the Great Sky to the park," a Mist pipes up, her voice amused, "We have eyes, Great Mist."<br/>
"...Grandfather.. You are- annoyed?"<br/>
"...." Kawahira wordlessly pats little Great Sky's fluffy strands of hair, shaking his head even as he signed his name, "I never registered myself to the system."<br/>
"You are in the system, had been since the day Japanese government began citizen registration- Sawada Clan just handled your paperwork," a Hibari offers, her voice wry, "These days, we do- you are listed as Sawada Ieyasu's grandfather in their family tree, by the way- and no wife ever listed for you, just- a single son after single son, with exception of Sawada Ieyasu.. And no first name, just Kawahira. It raises some issues every time with the central government, but- tradition and culture often goes very far, especially when everyone in the town tells them 'that's how it always had been'."</p><p>Sawada Nana is persuaded to believe she has sent her son to a prestigious boarding school, and tells Iemitsu as much. The said boarding school is Namimori's one of best schools for non-flame-aware population, but the principal along with a fair number of staff members are flame-aware, and they feed lies to Iemitsu. The little Sky shakes off the shadow of Sealing by the time a month has passed, even if he still refuses to let Kawahira go. Kawahira- may have ended up turning himself into a green-eyed, whire-furred fox cub for little Sky to drag around to kindergarten as a compromise- far better to fake being a doll around flame-unaware population, than for a man in twenties to be always dragged around by a five years old and being called grandfather- Some older generations clearly remembered old tales, and when Kawahira is being dragged around with long-suffering look, snicker, or outright laugh at him. Just to fuck with them, Kawahira shows up with nine tails and in size of a horse when there are no witnesses- or cameras- around. They do not laugh at him again.</p><p>It's when Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's wife has a car accident, when little Sky first encounters a Rain child with fake smile at hospital, while the Little Great Sky is there for vaccinations- and Kawahira is firmly told to 'fix it' by the little Great Sky. The Rain child gives little Great Sky bewildered look, but Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stills. There's a nurse in the corridor, and a doctor- but they both give little Great Sky wide-eyed look, and watch Kawahira, who had been acting like a particularly well-made fox plush until then.</p><p>...Kawahira wouldn't have bothered with humans, usually, but- it's little Great Sky's first order. Besides.. This is Yamamoto Asari- Ugetsu's descendants. Longer Kawahira just stare at the little Sky, more he fidgets, but..</p><p>Reluctantly, Kawahira takes steps forward and turns back to his natural form, but pointedly pokes at the little Sky with his finger, his voice dry. The Rain child is now wide-eyed, and there's hope in his flames- and his little Sky brightens... Really, this child...</p><p>"Do not try to order me around, little Sky. This is first and last time I go along."<br/>
"Un! But Takeshi-kun is sad- and grandfather can fix it!"<br/>
"...If you say so.. I would have to see his mother first.. ..Now, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi- where is your wife?"<br/>
"T-this way, Great Mist!"</p><p>It takes Kawahira a few moments to figure out that she is bleeding internally, ruptured blood vessels, unknown to the doctors- Kawahira tells them to call Sasagawa Hisao specifically- the doctor is flame active, and skilled enough of a doctor for non-aware humans to believe that he had treated her instead of Kawahira- and Kawahira carefully applies his Mist Flame- it takes control and concentration, his Mist flame momentarily forcing itself to act like Sun flame and Cloud flame- and sealing shut the internal wound cleanly. Two days after, she wakes up- and her son, the Rain Child, bonds with little Sky- the first new element, a child at that, since the Sealing. Two Suns, Sasagawa Hisao's children, follows soon after.. The older of two is a boxing-obsessed, miniature clone of Knuckle.</p><p>Kawahira is just- wry that little Sky has found two of his inner court members, his primary elements, so soon.. And- coupled with whatever <i>he</i> is- little Great Sky's flame is still tightly hooked on his, and while his little Great Sky has gotten better after few years.. He bursts into tears the moment Kawahira tried to leave the town. Little Great Sky is ten years old when he finally comments on the matter, his voice shy and his expression sheepish.</p><p>"...Grandfather? I- had been bothering you a lot, didn't I?"<br/>
"....Understandable, you were hurt and scared."<br/>
"I am so sorry, it's no excuse to not to let you go out of my sight for five years!" Tsuna cringes, wincing- "You- really need to leave, right? I heard some uncles and aunts discussing.. You- had been neglecting your duties because of me."<br/>
"Mm.. I have another five years at least, and if it comes down to that- I can deal."</p><p>Kawahira remarks, disinterested- Sacrifices must be made, for sake of keeping this planet turning, but- he can always just nap anyone who the mafia largely acknowledged as the most powerful of each elements and force them to work together, while trapped within his illusion. He can deal with a year or two of supporting Tri-Ni-Sette alone. If any of them isn't suitable or compatible enough, well.. Tough. He could replace the dead candidates with others.. He only needed this planet to turn long enough for little Great Sky anyway, right? No one would be that angry at him if he just- decides to quit, once he isn't around any more?</p><p>Little Great Sky must have felt something from Hyper Intuition, however, that pesky bloodline gift. He bursts into tears. It takes Kawahira many, many hours to assure him that nothing is wrong, and it will be fine so long as little Great Sky lets him a few hours every day to do his duties- Apparently <i>that,</i> was not enough either, because it earns him pouts and sulking. At the end, Kawahira promises to leave as many hours as necessary for doing his duty, but would return to his Sky's side every time, and only then, he is <i>allowed</i> to leave.. When he hadn't even <i>planned</i> to leave any time soon before.. After a long hug in front of many other elements as 'grandfather won't be around for a few days', and 'he will bring a present for Tsuna so he is thanking grandfather in advance'.</p><p>...Kawahira has no idea what to do with that sharp Hyper Intuition of his Sky, or what would take for Kawahira to stay away for a few days- or even just what kind of present he will end up bringing back to Namimori, but first thing first. Kawahira unfurled his Mist Flame a bit, and heads to Italy.. He had a really, <i>really</i> overdue chat with Timoteo di Vongola.</p><p>(The Iron Fort gains reputation that it is haunted by vengeful wraiths. There are wails, hundreds of misfortunes and accidents, terrorised inhabitants, a Vongola don along with his guardians nearly scared to death, and one ecstatically happy spirit inside a mystical piece of ring. An iced human statue goes mysteriously missing. In Namimori, Japan, a young man wakes up in traditional Japanese house with a tiny, fluffy-haired kid who looks like a miniature Primo with poor dye job, and terrifyingly powerful and pure Sky flame radiating from the said child. He wants to leave, his elements are waiting- the Varia- but he just- can't. And.. Did that white furred fox that is being dragged around by the kid just give him sympathetic look? With long-suffering expression!? What the <i>fuck!?</i> ...And why does that fox feel- familiar?)</p><p>(...It does not make it any easier for Xanxus to learn that he is in Namimori, Japan, the rumoured Retirement Town of the Flame Actives. Which is apparently the very town Vongola Primo had retired to. Longer he stays and more he learns about the local lore and quirks- this town is goldmine of everything that consists of flame. He learns more about flames in first week he stays in this town than over ten years in Vongola, which makes him even more incredulous that all these shits are kept secret from mafia in general- or that the Vindice apparently let this town exist. He plans to leave, more than a few times, but something about this town keeps his feet from moving whenever he really tries, then-)</p><p>(There is that terrifyingly powerful kid-Sky. Who is, as it turns out, Vongola Primo's direct descendant. He hadn't known that there were classes of flame users, or anything specific about Skies capable of bonding more than single set of elements, but the- discussion of it- triggers something in his memories. His Nonna, grandmother, and his asshole of lying adoptive father having a tea with- a Japanese man, and their talk about different types of Skies, and his Wrath flame. The Japanese man, who had white hair and green eyes.. Just like the fox little brat is always dragging around-! )</p><p>Kawahira is introduced properly to the little ball of raging Wrath flame when his Sky brings the Wrath along to his antique shop, after he had, somehow, ended up bonding partially with his little Sky. Or, rather, his Sky enthusiastically tells him while dragging little Wrath along-</p><p>"Grandfather! I found my own Ricardo-san!"<br/>
"...Congratulations," Kawahira flicks his tail, not bothering to move from the counter of his antique shop- but the Wrath freezes, shocked by the fact an animal is talking- "Did you know Ricardo was terrified of Giotto? Growing up a Wrath beside a Great Sky was a living hell for that poor little Wrath.. At least you are much older than my little Sky. Count your blessings, little Wrath."<br/>
"...Ricardo?" The Wrath speaks, sounding numb, "Isn't that-?"<br/>
"Vongola Secondo? Yes, your ancestor- I still don't understand what Timoteo was thinking, adopting you just because of your flames.. It's not like he had known you were another descendant of Ricardo, from his second son," Kawahira flicks his tail again, this time slowly moving to stand and stretching a little, "humans these days, so problematic.."<br/>
"Grandfather is grandfather- he is very, very old, and he is the eternal guardian of the Namimori- and he is also my great-great-great grandfather's grandfather!"<br/>
"....Vongola Primo's <i>grandfather!? What the fuck, Trash!?"</i><br/>
"Just because I named him.. That brat called me grandfather until his dying moment.. Also, keep your cursing age-appropriate, would you? I know somethings got to be cursed, but little Sky is a child.."</p><p>Kawahira's grumble gets ignored, but when Kawahira turns back to his natural form to cook dinner for his Sky, the Wrath recognises him and throws a fit. Kawahira tells him nothing. Little Great Sky fills in Wrath all about Namimori town's old folktales, and Kawahira does not bother correcting the misconceptions that settles in Wrath- he is not a kitsune or actual god, but he is not interested in explaining. Kawahira knows little Great Sky has been told about Earthlings and about Tri-Ni-Sette, all sort of sordid tales- but while little Great Sky decided real stories must be remembered- he also decided what people of Namimori has done for centuries to protect secret of flames and Earthling is just <i>amazing and wonderful,</i> and that the tales make <i>great</i> bed-time stories.. Xanxus's following attempts in bargains to get passage to Italy- specifically to Varia and his elements- just make Kawahira scoff and waive his hands off, and promises to give him safe passages so long as he promises to return every night because otherwise little Sky would be sad- and does not make it common knowledge that he has been unfrozen, or tell anyone of Namimori and its residents in general..</p><p>Kawahira's little Great Sky's first encounter with Hibari Yue's son goes- as well as one could expect. He has been told many times about Clouds and their tendencies- so, when little Sky first hears about Hibari Kyoya in terror-filled whispering of children at the Namimori Elementary, more than half of them non-flame-aware.. Little Sky thinks they are silly. He hasn't met an infuriated or agitated Cloud yet. Kawahira may have met Misty-Cloud child when he had- <i>sparred,</i> with Hibari Yue a couple of times, while little Sky was asleep, a couple years ago. (He never did have been a forgiving type. And Hibari Yue did fail to protect his- <i>their</i> Sky.) Little Sky still gave them disapproving looks when he found Hibari Yue favouring one leg over another, or every time similar things happened, but he digresses. Little Sky ends up meeting with Misty Cloud child while the child is chasing after 'rule-breaking herbivores'- and stops in middle of chasing the non-flame-aware children, to incline his head politely in acknowledgement.</p><p>"...Small Animal, Great Mist," the animal-kingdom and food-chain obsessed Misty Cloud child greets, his voice firm, "wild animals are not allowed."<br/>
"Hello, Misty-Cloud-san!" Little Sky greets back, with a smile, "You know he is not a wild animal- and uncle Yue told you to tone down violence!"<br/>
"Hmph.. What Carnivore doesn't know wouldn't hurt him," Misty Cloud child declared, his voice uncaring, "I do not wish to hear any complaints about his presence in school."<br/>
"He is only here because of me, Misty-Cloud-san, I will try not to get into troubles!"<br/>
"Make sure you do, Small Animal."</p><p>First meeting is easy. And many children are in awe of little Sky afterwards. Children are perceptive, and they quickly realise Hibari Kyoya would look away from little Sky more often than not- it's because little Sky does not bother him, well-acquainted with quirks of the Clouds- on top of the fact he has manners. As a Cloud, he knows better than any other elements what it means to harm another Cloud's treasure, and little Sky is his own father's Sky- as well as a number of his Clan members. Attacking little Sky without due cause is not something Misty-Cloud child would do lightly. However, in other children's eyes, this is unfair. Or makes little Sky very special. The former quickly learns why Misty Cloud would actually acknowledge and greet the white furred fox every time they come across each other. The latter.. They learn that little Sky likes to tell Namimori's folktales and can explain Namimori's local old sayings better than school teachers, who mostly happen to be assigned teachers from government and thus, outsiders. Children learns much, bring back tales to their own households.. And the adults- recently moved in, mostly- learns more about local quirks. They all find it easier to fit in with local communities when they learn those local quirks- they never had known some of colour-coded decorations at certain shops or locations had meanings. Or that some adults specifically wore certain kind of accessories as a sign to 'do not disturb me'. This- colour coded, weather-themed local quirk is very odd, but- it somehow fits them very well as well. Misty Cloud is happier as the children learn local sayings about Clouds, and little Sky tells the children that most of Hibari Clan are 'Cloud's and 'Storm's. It takes a few years and clear demonstrations from little Sky that he understood Misty Cloud's 'treasure' perfectly, but they do click together. Hibari Yue is- both happy and unhappy that his son has become his Sky's primary Cloud.. His son is way too violent and aggressive! ....Thankfully, the Misty Cloud child does settle down a little once he understands other elements of his Sky are perfectly willing to support him in his cause to protect his treasure, Namimori.</p><p>Kawahira hums. Four, out of six primary spots has been filled already- Kawahira knows he is not little Sky's primary Mist, but he doesn't know exactly what he is either- because his bond with little Sky? It's too deep to be a secondary bond that a Great Sky tend to form with other elements. Whether it is because he suffered far too much of Sky Trauma, or because his Mist flame had been in such a bad state, Kawahira has no idea why, but those hooks of Sky flames on his Mist Flame never actually left, just- mingled with his Mist flame and harmonised as is, becoming part of his Mist Flame. It makes his Mist Flame much more calmer. Others may not notice, but Kawahira notices changes in his Mist Flame- it's less bitter right now. Actually... What even is he to little Great Sky? He is a caretaker and a legal guardian- probably parental figure, too. Little Great Sky lives in his antique shop. Kawahira cooks all three meals for him, bakes birthday cakes, helps him doing his homework- never actually do a thing for him, but gently give nudges to the paths that may lead to solutions- since when he turned so domestic anyway- and attends every parent-teacher meeting. Even if half the teachers know for a fact Kawahira is the fox that pretends to be a doll whenever they come around that little Sky takes everywhere..</p><p>Little Great Sky's school project on family tree turns out to be- little messy. There is nothing on his mother. (Kawahira has a little on her background, but only up to her parents who passed away in car accidents.) Hibari Clan gave him access to Sawada Clan's legal documents instead, and little Great Sky shows his family tree going up to local folktale hero- grandson of local guardian deity, Kawahira- Sawada Ieyasu. Who used to go by Giotto di Vongola. Who- is founder of internationally operating massive business group, Vongola. Little Great Sky tells them no, his great-great-great grandfather retired after handing over the business to his cousin, and his branch of family has stayed out of the business since then- Current boss once visited, and that's all ever happened with that side of family! And he lives with his grandfather who is wonderful and nice! ...Their class teacher inquires why both his grandfathers are marked decreased.. One of the parents- a flame-active Lightening, who was standing right beside Kawahira- snorts and remarks dryly.</p><p>"You have never been to the Shrine at the Old District, or looked into Namimori's local folktales, did you, sensei?"<br/>
"...Yes? Why do you ask, Miyu-san?"<br/>
"Because if you had, you would recognise <i>him</i> on sight," another flame-active parent spoke up, her voice amused- "it's practically worst-kept secret in Namimori that our guardian deity still walks among us, only reason outsiders don't find out is because our deity greatly disapprove of us talking about these things to outsiders-"<br/>
"Hush- this is what I get for protecting this town for heaven-knows-how-many-years, humans these days," Kawahira mutters, ignoring sudden silence that falls among parents who were non-flame-aware- "How many times do I have to tell you people I am no deity?"<br/>
"As many times as it takes for you to learn that we are going to worship you anyway, Great Mist," Hibari Yue- why was he even in this class, anyway- "Probably. It's not like you bother to keep yourself hidden from local people when you walk around as a fox."<br/>
"Your son is not even in this class, Hibari Yue. And it's not my fault humans these days can't even distinguish a living and breathing animal from stuffed animal."<br/>
"Kyoya doesn't care that I am not there, Great Mist.."<br/>
"And humans can't," A Mist active remarks airily, "or do they <i>actually</i> see a fox toy in place of you whenever you want them to?"</p><p>Kawahira snorts but does not bother answer. It's as good as an admission from him, he knows. A few parents faint when Kawahira turns into fox-shape again and acts like a particularly life-like fur-scarf around little Sky's neck once he is done with his presentation. It- suddenly makes terrifying senses to them, about some children's tales about a fox that protects their children from bullies. Or bullies meeting a kitsune and getting tricked over and over until they stop trying to hassle younger children- actual fair fights between children are left alone, however. And children- those who weren't in-know before- blinks, remembering resident demon prefect always politely inclining his head towards the fox whenever they come across each other.</p><p>There's sudden increase in people interested in local folktales and lore. They all do notice that certain families share traits that don't exactly fit in normal human society. There are- places in Namimori that does not make sense, like a park that gives off everyone very calm feeling, called 'Rain Spots' by locals- a forest with a few violet ribbons hanging here and there on trees, where certain people- more often than not from the Hibari Clan- frequent. There is a massage parlor with yellow sign with sun, and the employees wear blue band or yellow band, their massage packages named either Sun or Rain. It's not just them- there are all sort of local old businesses, with specific colour or weather themed.. A lot of old local families tend to wear specific colour bands or clothes, too- some of them don't, and some of them do not wear same colours despite from same family, but.. They all fit into local folktales and sayings. There are many residents with unusual colourings for Japaneses. ...Had they been living in together with supernatural beings for years without ever realising?</p><p>Retired mafiosi go along the misconception. It's- a novel method of keeping flames secret.. And if Yokai-aware communities share some more tips about mingling with civilians with them, along with various flame-tricks they can use- well. It's interesting. Some of them end up learning that it never had been about Yokai, but- a Mystical Immortal Being that predates the humanity, and being descendants of the said Immortal's people? ...Well, Yokai or not, there's enough of supernatural being's presence right there. It takes a few years to spread, but soon, most of Namimori ends up learning- and in some families' cases, re-learning after forgetting a couple generations ago- about flames. And where they fit in. And about little Great Sky child who radiates warmth and would keep their town in peace, who freely offers them feeling of <i>SafetyFriendsFamilyMineProtection-</i></p><p>It had been a few centuries since Kawahira has seen it happening, back when Ieyasu was alive- an entire town under influence of Great Sky, with a few other weaker Skies cooperating, hundreds and thousands of people under harmony.. ..Kawahira hadn't been really part of this since- the Kawahira's planet has been destroyed.. ..It's nostalgic. And it makes Kawahira feel old- even if little Great Sky always knows whenever he thinks that and tells him that he is not old, even if he is little Sky's grandfather. ...Deep inside his mind, Kawahira knows he is going to crash, and going to crash <i>bad</i> when little Great Sky is gone- an understatement- but for now.. He is- happy, happier than he ever had been. It's fatalistic enjoyment, that's what this is- but Kawahira doesn't speak aloud about it. Kawahira is <i>fine</i> with this.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon after Federico Ferrino di Vongola is found as shiny white bones, probably action of an extremely skilled Storm who had personal grudge against the man in question, Vongola Nono writes an extremely politely worded letter with shaky hand. Once Nono is done, but before the letter is sealed with the wax seal, apparition of Giotto di Vongola adds- <i>'P.S. from your grandson beyond grave- how is search for next generation of the Sacrifices going? At least, this will give you legitimate excuse to not to Sacrifice your Sky, grandfather- I also look forward staying in Namimori once the Ring is in my cute descendant's possession. Love, Ieyasu.'</i> Nono doesn't see it and mails the letter as is.<br/>
(No, he did, but he had been desperately looking away from the apparition of Vongola Primo who has taken to appearing whenever he wanted when Timoteo is alone. It's not like Vongola Primo speaks to him, or does anything special, but- somehow Primo manages to radiate sheer disapproval whenever he appears.. Disapproval- of Timoteo's existence in general. He dreads the reaction of the ancient man <i>(being?)</i> that is Primo's grandfather.)</p><p>Kawahira visits Iron Fort the day he received the letter. This time, Kawahira doesn't care he has appeared in the middle of meeting of Vongola Nono and his Guardians- Kawahira is ready to throttle the human- just how pathetic was he to lose THREE CHILDREN in a SINGLE DECADE?! Once is Happenstance. Twice is Coincidence. Thrice- is Enemy Action- and this pathetic excuse of a Sky wants <i>HIS LITTLE SKY TO BE NEXT-</i></p><p>Vongola Nono is very, very lucky that Giotto di Vongola deigns to appear in front of the current generation's Vongola Guardians. Along with other First Generation Guardians.. ..Not that it helped their mental health much. Giotto di Vongola is vindictive enough to state dryly that he is only there to watch fireworks, after asking Kawahira if his Sky was ready to take Vongola Rings right now, which gives Kawahira a pause. As a side note, it also confirms the rumour that the Iron Fort is haunted. Vongola Nono's Guardians are less than happy to learn that the numerous issues they could not solve for past many years had been Vongola Primo expressing his displeasure at Nono.</p><p>"...FINE, so long as my Sky ends up with the Vongola Sky Ring," Kawahira allows with a sigh- "Millions of years without a single compromise, and within single millennia I end making so many compromises.. All, because of a single damned bloodline-!"<br/>
"You always had a soft spot for my family, grandfather," Giotto remarks idly, "For one- you agreed to be a godfather of her son when one of my ancestors asked you."<br/>
"I was a failure of leader of my people- Her mother was one of the Elders who just passed away, and she came to me right after he was born and asked me to be her son's godfather," Kawahira deadpans- he agreed while he knew he was being manipulated, but still- "I was emotionally blackmailed."<br/>
"You mean you let yourself blackmailed."<br/>
"Semantics- po-tay-to, po-tah-to-" Kawahira grumbles- "She knew exactly what she was doing with Hyper Intuition. Whether I let it happen with full knowledge of exactly what was happening or not- I was too strong of a Mist to be ever deceived properly- your bloodline was known as one of the most manipulative Skies among our people for a reason."<br/>
"All Skies are manipulative, it's our nature- well-meaning in most cases, or not," Giotto remarks again, humming softly, "Does it really matter it's manipulative when both parties are completely well-aware of exactly what each other is thinking? You are a Great Mist. She was a Sky with Hyper Intuition.. That said.. Do you plan to stay to talk?"<br/>
"No, I am leaving. Timoteo di Vongola- send this tutor of your choice, but be warned- a single step out of line in Namimori and he will pay for his misconduct."</p><p><i>(Kawahira leaves. Once he has left, however- while all First Generation Guardians vanished one by one- Giotto di Vongola remained, giving Timoteo di Vongola a </i>look-<i> and shrugs.</i></p><p>
  <i>"...Whoever you are planning to send right now.. Your funeral, Timoteo di Vongola.")</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Reborn arrives in Namimori. This contract is odd- After Clumsy-Dino, this should not be too problematic, but.. Some Clauses of the contract he signed with Vongola Nono had been- eerie, really. Abide the local law and do not antagonise local flame-aware population? ...Well, Reborn supposes this <i>is</i> THE retirement town for flame actives, even if most of population is made up by civilians. He has no idea why Vongola Nono looked so <i>shifty</i> and seemed as if he was hiding something. He has gotten profile of his new student from Iemitsu, but Vongola Nono warned that Iemitsu has not visited the town since his student-to-be was five years old, and that there is no watcher or guard sent to the town from CEDEF. There is, apparently, a local patrols of flame actives, and they do not appreciate outsiders doing any business other than actually retiring or visiting family.</p><p>Two hours after his arrival at Namimori, Reborn hums. This is interesting. There are <i>at least</i> three Clouds he has passed by, all Active- and patrolling. They all look similar, and they all wore purple band around their wrist. No wonder Vongola Nono has warned him to not to antagonise local flame-aware population.. One local active Cloud would have been problematic enough, but- so many of them?</p><p>"Excuse me, miss," Reborn enters a cafe with a blue cat with umbrella sign and calls out at the clerk who was at the counter, who nods at him- after her eyes glance upon Sun-Yellow ribbon of the fedora, Reborn notes, just as he notes the Rain-themed cafe- "Is this- patrolling-, normal? Also, who are they?"<br/>
"Newly retired, or visiting?" the woman counters, to Reborn's surprise- there are fourteen customers in the cafe, along with two waitresses. Were they all flame-aware? "We got quite a few local Clouds- depending on your reason for visit, you should go through right procedure."<br/>
"Ah- I wasn't informed- I was just warned to not to antagonise people-in-know in town," Reborn answers, his voice careful- this was an unknown territory, after all- "May I get some advises as a visitor?"<br/>
"If you see someone with purple band, patrolling- chances are they are from Hibari Clan, although they also have about half their members with red band," the woman remarks, her voice careful- "Visitors have stricter rules to follow, so you should go to the Old District and request for a meeting.. By the way- don't think you can hide or avoid them, unless you are willing to fight against entire clan- I think they have almost sixty Clouds patrolling.."<br/>
"Sixty-two Clouds, including the Demon Prefect of Namimori Middle," one of the waitress remarks, her voice thoughtful, "and Forty-three Storms, all volunteers."</p><p>Reborn paused. A single pair of Clouds sharing territory was rare enough. And- there were sixty-two Clouds in this town? All from same Clan?</p><p>...How was this town still standing?</p><p>Looking at the Reborn, the clerk at the counter smirked, just as Reborn notices an indigo band around her wrist. A Mist, is she?</p><p>"What brings the World's Greatest Hitman to our quaint retirement town, anyway? If you are here for a hit, you are going to end up fighting local combatants regardless of who you target- this town is for retirement, and we cut our ties with our previous affiliations."<br/>
"I am not here to harm anyone in particular," Reborn answers automatically- throwing a bone- and questions back, "Is there any rule about civilians?"<br/>
"Civilians- as in non-flame-aware people? Sure," For some reason, the Mist looks amused at Reborn's question- why? But she started to list them, as she began counting with her fingers- "Don't touch them. Don't tell anything about flames. Do not reveal anything that is not common knowledge for Civilians. Civilian baiting is strictly prohibited.. Then following applies even for flame-aware and flame-active- Do not inform, or question, about their potential familial relationship of active Mafiosi- it doesn't matter whether they are aware of it or not- no resident of the town may leave and join Mafia unless received approval, trying to force anyone to join Mafia is strictly prohibited- this is a retirement town, not recruitment ground, no matter of anyone's linage.." Mist stops for a moment, looking thoughtful- and asks, looking around the cafe, "Did I miss anything?"<br/>
"Harm or attack anyone at your own risk," a customer- an old man- speaks up, his voice thoughtful, "We do not care about your previous actions before entering the town- most deprived crimes, wanted by Vindice- nothing would be reported. We WILL retaliate with any crime against any of inhabitants of the Namimori- This is Retirement Town. What happens in Namimori STAYS in Namimori- break it at your own risk. We will not be responsible for the result.. That's all, I believe," the man taps at his cup of coffee, his voice wry, "You missed them on purpose."<br/>
"I did not!"<br/>
"...My contract had a clause stating the reports are unnecessary during the duration of my stay within Namimori, as well as additional secrecy clauses," Reborn mutters- Vongola Nono had known, hadn't he? "I wonder.."</p><p>..Does that mean all those odd clauses had been due to local rules? Reborn notes that everyone present has relaxed somewhat at his comment. However- the local law means Reborn cannot force the issue. Or even approach his new student-to-be. ...How was he supposed to do this, exactly? The part on not being responsible for the result alluded that the consequences sounded- ominous. (Reborn stopped ignoring his instinctual warnings ever since he was Cursed. And mere mention of consequences from the old man just sent down chill to Reborn's spine- whatever it was, this was serious enough to trigger his instinct.) Also.. That Mist woman wanted to see him in trouble.. Not him, in particular, but anyone.. Still, he needs more information.</p><p>"By the way- Miss? Why would anyone require approval to leave the town and join Mafia- do you mean this- Hibari Clan?"<br/>
"No- but they do handle most of paperwork these days.." the old man comments, sighing deeply, "It used to be the Sawada Clan who used to arrange for things, but after that brat left town and joined CEDEF without any approval.."<br/>
"It wasn't like he was taught any of his own clan secrets," the Mist woman counters, her voice airily, "good riddance, I say, him and that toxic twisted Sky flame of his- he didn't get approval, he got kicked out of the town- hell, he was given a lot of nudges to join CEDEF. And perfect for those jobs, too- long-time exposure to his Sky Flame has serious recuperation for all elements. I still can't believe Vongola took him in even after they were warned about effects of his Sky flame."<br/>
"...Toxic Sky flame?"</p><p>What follows, is a crash course on Inverted Flames and Potential Harmful Effects of Inverted Flames of the Skies to the flame-active themselves, and their surroundings. Reborn never had known that actual definition of Inverted Flame meant the flames of flame-active interacting unusual manner with the environment, not actual personality and characteristics of the flame-active themselves. He hadn't known Sky Attraction is actually give-and-take relationship.. And he hadn't known that Iemitsu's Inverted Sky Flame was toxic and harmful to the point he had been kicked out of a fucking Mafia Retirement Town as a Sky without his knowledge. Reborn- hadn't been blindsided so many times in a matter of few hours in his life, and he had been blindsided multiple times ever since he entered this town.. What the hell is this town, even-!?</p><p>This does explain why that idiotic CEDEF leader doesn't have a single guardian. Or why Timoteo had just told him 'it's complicated' when Reborn asked about Iemitsu's legibility. He needs to gather a lot of information in this town least he steps on a landmine of the town that every local knows but a visitor wouldn't, because Reborn can bet Leon that this town has at least a few dozens of such landmines, if this- entirely new information about Inverted Flames is any indication- Reborn hadn't even heard of Inverted Flames having actual <i>definition,</i> not just vague ideas, outside this fucked up town- yet, this local Mist and Rain along with everyone inside cafe were acting like this is common knowledge. Reborn did NOT miss a few corner seats having purple ribbons on its seperators that kept those tables hidden and away from most part of the cafe. If those seats weren't reserved for local Clouds... ...This town- seem to have developed entirely different culture with flame-actives at its core, and that's- alarming..</p><p>Reborn feels his fingers twitch with urge to go hunt down Vongola Nono and shot him when he gets directions to the Hibari Clan's main house at the Old District. Apparently, he <i>'can't possibly miss it because it's right beside Ieyasu Memorial Park's entrance at the Old District, a park built in memory of Sawada Ieyasu, a hero of local folktales-'</i> Ieyasu- as in Sawada Ieyasu, also known as Giotto di Vongola, the Vongola Primo? ...Local folktale hero? Just how was Reborn supposed to approach his soon-to-be-student at all without getting attention of locals!?</p><p>By the time Reborn reaches the Hibari Clan Main House, he has passed sixteen Cloud and four Storm patrols, along with numerous- and he MEANS numerous- flame actives of various strength in streets, and those were only from the people who he passed close enough to feel their flames. He is pretty sure he has passed at least one Sky and her Guardians- the full set of them. His nerve is fraying- the knowledge of the Dying Will Flames of Sky is something upper echelon of Mafia knows, and even then, only those with strong will- literally, will to accomplish their desires even if they <i>die for it-</i> can activate. Just- what is wrong with this town to have so many flame-actives?</p><p>His mood does not get better, when he pulls bells at the door and is greeted by a- practically bigger clone of Fon. Or mini-clone of pre-Cursed Fon. The boy gives him a blank look, huffs in contempt, and turns around without a word- Reborn notes and mentally blanches at the Indigo-and-Purple half-and-half band he has around his wrist, because Reborn thought the boy was pure, overpowering Cloud from what he gleamed from his senses.. And follows the boy without speaking. Reborn just feels even more temperamental when he is greeted with another almost-clone of pre-Curse Fon, this one an adult man, at the study he had been led to.</p><p>"Carnivore, infant-" the boy pauses for a moment, then continues, "<i>Guest,</i> for now. Introduction and Registration."<br/>
"Kyoya, manners. Your actions get reflected to the Namimori as a whole, so please use normal words.." the man sighs, but the boy is already leaving the room, with a barely visible curt nod as an acknowledgement- he is also a Cloud- powerful, pure Cloud, Reborn thinks- "Apologies, guest- I am Hibari Yue, Clan Head of Hibari Clan and head of Namimori Watch. What can I do for you? I am guessing you are not here for retirement."<br/>
"...I have a business in this town, and my Contractor specified that I am to follow local laws, and to not to speak a word of anything that happens within this town," Reborn worded his sentences carefully, frowning slightly, "I assume he <i>knew</i> about this town's local- quirks, but he has not deigned to- <i>enlighten,</i> me regarding local quirks and laws- I require information."<br/>
"...You better sit, then, this is going to take a while."</p><p>The legal aspect, thankfully, turns out to be simple- to a point. Reborn only needs to make sure he <i>respects</i> every other element's needs and boundaries, be it a latent or an active. Anything more serious than sharp-worded battle of wit can be done at the local zones that were actually sectioned off for friendly or not-so-friendly spars, so long as everything is kept non-lethal and do not have permanent consequences, as in more than little scarring or two. Local shrine is strictly no-violence zone, and Clouds are often found in forest around the area, resting- Anyone may use the area, but it is at their own risk. There are various local hot spots of sort of each elements where they tend to gather and relax- or socialise- and causing troubles in those area, again, were at their own risk. Local patrols mostly made sure all outsiders and visitors were watched to make sure that they did not learn anything more than the town being quirky and very weather-themed. Non-flame-aware people are to be KEPT THAT WAY, and Hibari Clan will not be responsible for the result. Same as attracting Vindice or Mafia population outside. No one would hold any crime committed outside the town before retirement, but once retired- or for duration of visit- any murder or intentional harm towards a resident is not recommended. Anyone leaving the town to join Mafia or criminal organisation outside requires approval, and is to cut their ties with their family in Namimori and make sure nothing is traced back. Trying to drag anyone from the town to outside for their existing ties is strictly prohibited, and again- Hibari Clan will not be responsible for the result..</p><p>Reborn did NOT miss that even this Hibari Yue was claiming 'not responsible for the result' for quite a few number of actually serious offenses.. But.. Where did it leave Reborn? He was here to train a CIVILIAN CHILD to be next DON OF VONGOLA- as in the strongest mafia famiglia with one of the bloodiest history.</p><p>Was this actual reason why Timoteo di Vongola had been so <i>shifty</i> when he was making Reborn sign that damned contract? Because Reborn will <i>have to break local laws</i> to train the future Vongola Decimo?</p><p>Reborn decides to not to draw any premature conclusions and thanks Hibari Yue for the pamphlet he has helpfully offered Reborn.. Along with a simple map of Namimori, with various spots coloured in shades of the rainbow. Reborn stares blankly at the very, very colourful map that has about 30% of the town's business district and 40% of residential district shaded in colours. Hibari Yue merely nods solemnly at Reborn's questioning eyes with message <i>ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!?</i> Thankfully, Reborn notes, the address Sawada Iemitsu provided him is not shaded.. And neither, is the boarding school he was given name of.</p><p>Next day, Reborn is ready to <i>strangle</i> Sawada Iemitsu. There is no Sawada Tsunayoshi registered in Moriwa Boarding School- there never had been a single Sawada registered in history of the school, Reborn CHECKED, because if this town is as traditional as he believes it to be- it is not rare for a family to go to same school for generations after generations. The address of house leads Reborn to a mundane two-story house, but the name plate has two names- Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana- no Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unless Reborn is mistaken, Japaneses put either only family name, or names of all residences along with family name. Infiltrating the house shows that there is no child in the household- if there ever had been a child in this house, someone has done meticulous job in completely erasing every sign of the child. There's a stack of neat A4 papers that lists generic result of a child's grade, but it's obvious it would not hold to anyone as legitimate document. The plain envelops with the papers do not even have senders, just receivers, and even if Iemitsu has mentioned his wife is a little air-headed.. There's air-headed, and there's- <i>THIS,</i> whatever <i>this</i> even is. A Mist-flame touched costume disguise and subtle interrogation on the neighbour as 'a concerned friend of Iemitsu' reveals that Sawada Nana lost custody of her son years ago, due to 'criminal negligence'. and Reborn can believe that. They tell him Sawada Nana's son's custody had been reverted to the 'grandfather of Sawada Ieyasu' as per their clan law.</p><p>...<i>What</i> clan law, and grandfather of Sawada <i>Ieyasu!?</i> Sawada Ieyasu is great-great-great grandfather of his supposed new student. Reborn tells them he was under impression that Sawada Iemitsu was an orphan and only remaining Sawada other than his wife and son. They- just tells him that 'it's how it <i>always</i> had been', and points him to visit either local shrine or local library, if he is really interested about it. Reborn has sinking suspicion that whatever he finds in either locations would only lead to more questions, but heads to the local shrine anyway- one he had been warned as hot spot of fucking local <i>pack</i> of Clouds, because knowing his luck so far in this town, library would be a bust.</p><p>At the Torii Gate of the local Shrine, Reborn notes statues of nine-tailed foxes. Was this shrine dedicated to Inari? Unlike most shrines of Japan, however- rather than Japanese traditional statues and arts, they are extremely realistic, almost like modern arts- and in mid-motions, as if actual kitsune had been turned into stones while moving. As he walk the path- he sees more of those statues of kitsune, some of them seemingly peaking out to watch the visitor from the bushes, some of them even on the branches of trees, as if they are curious.. Soon, Reborn notes that the statues feature two kitsunes, one bigger and older than another- the bigger white-furred with green eyed, the smaller golden-furred and amber-eyed.. Reborn has a sinking feeling that these statues are made of alabaster and- raw gold ore of all things, with emerald and amber for eyes.. And all of them are in pristine condition, despite being all over the path of this shrine..</p><p>A Miko greets Reborn, welcoming him- not even batting an eye on the fact he is size of a toddler- in fact, not a single person in this town actually treated Reborn like a child, a realisation which gives Reborn a pause. Still.. The shrine is old- <i>ancient,</i> even- it got to be at least a <i>thousand years old-</i> the architecture is ancient. There's wooden sliding doors. There isn't much presence of foxes other than a couple of statues, which seem to be later additions- but when Reborn tells the Miko that he is a tourist and wanted to learn more about Namimori- she just smiles kindly and offers him a basic tour before she leaves him alone to explore more. It leads Reborn to come across a few more Miko of the shrine, along with a couple of monks- all of them with Obi, dyed in different colours, tying their kimono around their waists. Reborn learns that while many tourists and visitors mistake this shrine to be dedicated to Inari, it is not the case- this shrine is dedicated to 'Eternal Guardian' and 'Protector' of this town, even before the town had been named Namimori- The Guardian has title, the <i>Great Mist,</i> a benign deity who always walk among the people of Namimori, often pulling tricks now and then and cold to those who approach him, but still caring and protective for all those under his care. Their local deity is also Guardian of twenty-one artifacts, three sets of seven artifacts each, all of them always must be entrusted to the different Courts of the Skies.</p><p>Apparently those in Namimori broke the said deity's rules at their own risk, and the said deity's punishments varied from memory modifications, banishment, temporary and permanent gender reassignment, erasure and fabrication of entirely different identity, and even time-jumps- as in, losing conscious for a moment and waking up decades after, unchanged by flow of time.</p><p>...If <i>this</i> is what that Mist woman and Rain old man from cafe, and Hibari Yue, meant by 'not being responsible for results', Reborn thinks, they have sick sense of humour.. And if any of this has any actual basis..<br/>
(Reborn has sinking feeling that it just may be real, because most of those tricks sound like what a powerful Mist can do, even if he is not certain if anyone can live long enough to be called 'eternal'.)</p><p>There are more than a few buildings. The big, and most grand building has an altar, with assorted offerings- the Miko explains that all offerings spend overnight at the storage room, and that the Great Mist takes his pick of offerings overnight- next day, any food items are sent to local charity or schools for children to enjoy, all monetary donations are used for upkeep of the shrine. Other trinkets and gifts are distributed to the people of Namimori with tags as from the Shrine, for those who may have need for them. The second-biggest building is library, filled with records that goes back over many thousand years. Reborn is taken back, because- many thousand years? That would mean this Shrine predates the recorded Japanese history- and the Miko shrugs, her answer light and casual, as if it is absolutely obvious-</p><p>"What does being Japanese has anything to do with our people and our worship for our Ancestor's Leader, honoured guest? We were here before the country called Nihon was founded, or Yamato- for the matter.. You will find older records are not in Japanese or any written languages you may find outside of our Ancestors' recordings- I hear you may find some of our Ancestors' writings in different parts of world, from the time our Ancestors scattered from their ancient settlement due to a machination of a mad woman- Our Great Mist had been leader of our Ancestors when our Ancestors drifted among the stars, until the mad woman offered a path to this land from their eternal journey to seek a land to settle- and for the path to this land, for future of our Ancestors- our Great Mist has bowed to the Mad Seeress and ceded the leadership. Once Our Ancestors arrived and settled on this land- the Mad Seeress planned to sacrifice all our Ancestors for people of this land, to prevent great disasters that would destroy this land- and forged Three Sets of Seven Artifacts- First, to Sacrifice All- Second, to Guide the Power of Sacrifices- and Third, to Bind the Power of Sacrifices for a Purpose.. The Great Mist realised what the Mad Seeress planned and stole the artifacts from her hands one night. The Mad Seeress spread lies that the Artifacts were created by the Great Mist, to harm people of this land- and thus, our Eternal Guardian was disgraced and branded traitor.. Yet, before Mad Seeress forged the Artifacts- she had been systematically pushing away people who may stand in her path- and those who has already left the settlement welcomed our honoured Eternal Guardian in our arms. But I digress.. We are the descendants of those who had left the Great Mist behind to seek our own safety, never once thinking of our once-leader who sacrificed himself again and again for our sake.. Yet he returns again and again to us, protects us and cares for us- eternally duty-bound, even when there is none of his people left any more, all that's left of his people being those with his people so diluted, that we cannot even live a hundred years- when his people lived for thousands of years, a rare few immortals.. Honouring our Eternal Guardian, the Great Mist, is least we can do for his love for us."</p><p>..The Miko believes every word she spoke, Reborn knows- he is good in reading people. But that- just makes everything harder. Even if he dismisses large parts as exaggerations and distorted facts due to time.. They said their Eternal Guardian walks among people of Namimori. Generations after generations, an unaging, unchanging man- was it even possible to fake that, when these people were flame-actives and at least a few of every generation capable of seeing past illusions? Their belief even mentions the Court of Skies- which Reborn assumes to be a Sky and its full set of Guardians..</p><p>It's when they arrive at the third largest building, and one of the most recent additions, about four hundred years ago as a combined effort of entire town- when Reborn realises exactly <i>why</i> that neighbour of Sawada Nana has sent him here. There's multiple drawings proudly displayed in the building- this is a <i>gallery-</i> some of them in Japanese traditional style, some of them <i>European portraits-</i> and there's <i>fucking entire First Generation Vongola Guardians and Vongola Primo with exception of Daemon Spade.</i> Some of them have them in Japanese kimono, some of them have them in their Italian garbs- there are family portraits of each of them, with their family- Lampo has a set of two paintings instead of family portrait, 'Returning to Homeland' and 'Returning Alone'.. And Vongola Primo- Giotto di Vongola- sleeping while leaning against a white-furred, horse-sized, nine-tailed fox that has a long-suffering look, with indigo flame lit on each of the tail tips. Another drawing- this one a scroll- has Vongola Primo with wreath of golden fire, titled Golden Kitsune- and another, fully coloured European painting has him having a tea with white-haired, green-eyed man who seem to be in his twenties- titled Grandfather and Ieyasu.. And Vongola Primo- seemingly in his thirties- smiling, with his eyes closed- his head on the same white-haired, green-eyed young man's laps, the young man's head bowed- the painting titled 'At Deathbed'..</p><p>...They- didn't mean his student-to-be's guardianship has been given to a fucking <i>local cryptid,</i> did they? And they did <i>not</i> fucking insinuate that Vongola Primo was a fucking Japanese <i>spirit.</i> But Reborn's outrage slowly gave its way to disbelief and incredulousness, because, with paintings after paintings- all of them chronologically arranged.. Vongola Primo remained unagaing just as his so-called 'grandfather' among his aging Guardians, wife and children..</p><p>If Reborn saw the paintings right- Giotto di Vongola lived to see his great-grandsons, yet his appearance remained frozen in time in paintings, still looking like a man in his thirties. Meanwhile, even after Giotto di Vongola's death- this 'grandfather' of his continued to appear in his descendants' paintings, and his guardians' descendants' paintings as well- down to Sawada Iemitsu's parents, even as paintings and drawings gave their ways to photographs. There is only few photographs of Iemitsu, abruptly vanishing as a teenager- there's, almost as if it just had to be at least one- a single wedding photograph of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana is there at the corner- and..</p><p>There's a toddler that looks like a mini-Primo playing with children at the park. The child riding piggy-back on back of Hibari <i>fucking</i> Yue- and is that <i>Xanxus di Vongola</i> on dining table with the local cryptid and mini-Primo? <i>Isn't he still in stasis!?</i> There's mini-Asari, then mini-Knuckle and mini-Knuckle's sister- and mini-Alaude- that Mist-Cloud Hibari boy who had taken him to Hibari Yue's study. In every photo, with exception of the ones with white-haired young man, the mini-Primo has small white-furred fox around his tiny neck, like a particularly furry, realistic scarf.. ...Reborn feels his eyebrows twitching, at one particular photograph proudly displaying mini-Primo presenting his family tree at the school- it goes all the way up to Sawada Ieyasu, marked Giotto di Vongola with a bracket, then jumps up a generation- with a single name. <i>Kawahira.</i> ...Next photograph contains second family tree held up by mini-Primo.. Of a family tree that has Sawada Ieyasu as sole exception, which goes up with single son to single father every generation, all of them named 'Kawahira'.</p><p>..Rest of the tour is not much better. There is another record storage dedicated to 'flames', filled with lore of the Dying Will Flames of Skies. And some other types of flames- Reborn had been under impression that the Flames of Earth was a myth. And why is there even record about Night Flames- apparently, the flames unique to the Vindice? 'Absolute Rejection of Reality conflicting the nature of All-Accepting Sky, the Sky flame twisting into that of Night Flame-' is not what he wanted to know about the Vindice either. It's vague on details, probably on purpose, and- there's a note- 'Anyone who may require further detail may petition personally for information.' There is no name of author, but- Much of this building is filled with scrolls and books written in same elegant handwriting, thousands of them.. ...Reborn is quite certain he knows exactly who had written most of them. Reborn's fingers itch to read the books on Sun flames- there are books about basic training and advanced.. If all these were written by his soon-to-be-student's legal guardian.. Does this being even know his ward's flame has been sealed? There's nothing about Sealing in this building.</p><p>There's another warehouse displaying many statues and art works- most of them are older and predates the Vongola Primo. There are only few drawings of foxes, but there's always white-haired, green-eyed man, sometimes dressed a young woman, an older woman, and an older man- A short tales of a shape-shifting deity who taught arrogant and boastful lessons, and punished offenders. Sometimes, he is drawn to hold a weapon- there are varieties, and that just means Reborn has to prepare for anything if it comes down to battle- which, Reborn thinks, he does not really want to bother with.</p><p>There are over two dozen buildings in entire shrine, excluding some buildings at gardens meant for relaxations. Reborn accepts an invitation for a tea to discuss history of the shrine further as the tour comes to the end.</p><p>(He is not given tour to all buildings, some of them skipped over in favour of 'more historically relevant' buildings, than just some residents' living spaces- Reborn is sure there are secrets he is being kept away from, but those- he can try to check later. For now, he memorises the locations of those specific buildings.)</p><p>Reborn hates tea. He wants his espresso, but- they don't have any, and he is wary of offending these- Mikos and Monks of this Shrine. They are all flame-actives, and from what little he saw.. This is worse than offending old mafia famiglia- older famiglia tend to have their own family secrets. This Shrine has thousands of years worth accumulated knowledge on top of local unidentified being that has been, by all accounts, living for thousands of years, protecting the entire town for all those years.</p><p>...At least, while Reborn is unfamiliar with the tea they offered him, the taste isn't- displeasing.. And it seem to be.. Reacting to his Sun flame and make him calmer, while strengthening his flame? Was this the town thing, too? Because Reborn distinctively remembers from that cafe having menu written in specific colours with flame-themed, for Rain and Sun, along with some 'specialties for specific people'.  Reborn mentally notes to himself to look for this tea in question, because all his current guide offers is 'local specialty' and nothing more. He doesn't manage to get much out of these Shrine keepers, but they are very polite. And marks some of the locations on his map to be careful around.. There's some hot spots of local elements that aren't on typical pamphlet, supposedly. And.. There's an unnamed shop shaded in deep indigo colour on the map in Old District, now named <i>'Kawahira Realtor'</i> towards the main road, and <i>'Kawahira Antique'</i> at the back street, that they write down for him- with a warning to approach at his own risk.</p><p>The said shop is right behind Hibari Clan's Main house, and surrounded by other houses and businesses in deep rainbow shades.. Practically at the centre of it. There's also fact that the backstreet connects the shop directly to forest behind of this Shrine. Reborn is quite certain these people already <i>know exactly why he is here</i> and he had been being sent around for past few days just to show their displeasure at his arrival.. Or their displeasure at Vongola Nono. Whichever it actually is, Reborn has a- craving of sort, for violent stress relief.. Which he can't express, not without potentially drawing this entire town worth flame-actives to him. Considering the fact that this Shrine is at the exact centre of Namimori, with an entire forest surrounded by very very colourful, deeply shaded buildings on the map- this is horrible, horrible idea.</p><p>Reborn may has his pride, but even he knows when to pick fights and when not to. He restrains himself, thanks his hosts for the tea- and steps out of the Shrine to the Torii Gate rather than going to the backdoor. That backstreet connecting the shop to the Shrine- was entirely lined with buildings in deep, every shades of the rainbow in every branch of the street, more than a few of them in Indigo and Purple. Clouds and Mists often build defenses around their residents, and it's not rare for those defenses to reach beyond their housings to the streets, or town itself- while Reborn hasn't detected any town-wide defenses, it doesn't mean those do not exist. Chances are, he either hasn't tripped any of them yet because he had been acting very, very docile for his standard due to sudden chills always sent up from his spines and horrible dread whenever he wants to act out and bring chaos- or the owners of those defenses know Reborn's purpose here and had been watching him like hawk.. ..Reborn is leaning towards latter, that his watchers are just waiting for him to step on the line. Reborn will not go down without a fight, but even he knows he can't possibly fight out entire town.. Especially when his pride wouldn't let him just give up without even ever meeting his supposed student-to-be.</p><p>...That doesn't mean Timoteo di Vongola will not pay for this, however, Reborn thinks sourly. Timoteo di Vongola had looked far <i>too shifty and uncomfortable</i> while making Reborn sign that damned Contract.. Timoteo di Vongola is a mafia don born of aftermath of WWII, who is very used to all sort of political negotiations.. He should have known something is wrong the moment Timoteo's mask was non-existent for this matter.</p><p>His walk towards 'Kawahira Realtor' takes a while through the roads- the Old District is entirely in colours of rainbows on the map, and the deeper shaded buildings make his hair rise on back of his neck. There are definitely defenses around this part of the town, as Reborn now looks for them. ...Is this seriously a retirement town? This town feels like a fucking fortress ready for <i>war.</i></p><p>Kawahira Realtor is ordinary outside, besides an emboss of indigo flower on the sign. The board outside claims that entire Old District's properties' sales and purchases are handled in this realtor alone, which lets Reborn know that this is far more than just a realtor office. As Reborn braces himself and enters the building, the old woman in kimono at the desk raises head- her hair's on elegantly styled bun, with indigo hair-stick decorated with fluttering butterflies and a single flower, same specie that was embossed on the sign- and she is definitely a lady of high class with her every movement smooth and confident, her face with wrinkles and kind smile on her lips, and green, jewel-like eyes, except..</p><p>Reborn had seen her in drawings of the Shrine.. As 'Kawahira'. Sometimes with nine white fox tails. And there's cold, cold feeling that makes something in his deep subconscious scream <i>ABORT! ABORT!</i> just by standing in this building-</p><p>"Hello, deary- are you looking for your parents?" The old lady questions with kind smile, her tone gentle- "I do not believe I have seen you before.."<br/>
"Ciaossu," Reborn steels himself as he greets her, bowing appropriately with his fedora off for a moment, "I arrived in Namimori because a relative of a resident child has hired me to be his home tutor, and I was pointed towards your way when I had a- problem, locating the child in question."<br/>
"Oh? You are not a normal child, are you? And a home tutor? How novel.. It's not often an outsider gets involved in our town.." the old lady hums thoughtfully, her voice considering- "You have been pointed towards my way, you say... It's not often they send an outsider to me.. Who hired you, child?"<br/>
"Timoteo di Vongola, madam."</p><p>Reborn barely manages to keep his polite mask of indifference up at sudden oppressive, almost-visible flare of Mist Flame from the lady- there's audible sounds of <i>CRACK</i> at a number of fragile decorations along with the window-glass of the office, but they vanish like illusions and return to their original, unbroken states even as Reborn suppresses his shudder at the sheer power-</p><p>Next moment, as if nothing has happened- the lady is smiling kindly again, her voice gentle.. Yet, her words are anything but.</p><p>"...That fool should have known better than to send an Arcobaleno here. We highly disapprove of any actions that may or may not attract the Vindice's attention, and all Arcobaleno are always under observations of the Vindice," Reborn stills, because- <i>did she just say he is under surveillance of the Vindice?!</i> "I already had a word with him about Sealing an Active Sky child.. And he now has a gall to send an Arcobaleno to here?" the lady delicately hides her face as she picks up the paper folding fan from side, but her eyes narrow in clear distaste- "...Really.. It's not like he wouldn't have been warned by his Hyper Intuition just how bad idea it is.."<br/>
"...Madam..?"<br/>
"Ah, no, no- I have nothing against you, deary- it's issue of your- state of being, you see..." the lady sighs, shaking her head lightly- "Well, what is done, is done.. No doubt Vindice must be already having a- fit about a settlement like ours never coming under their radar before, but.. It's not like they can enter Namimori anyway.." ...<i>What did she mean by that?</i> Reborn isn't sure if he wants to know. The Vindice.. Cannot enter this town? At ALL? "As for your student.." The lady closes the fan in single snap, her smile wry, "The door behind my back leads to Antique Shop- tell my son you are here for your new student, would you?"<br/>
"Ah- thank you-"<br/>
"Do not thank me, little Arcobaleno- You are going to have a lot of trouble with him."</p><p>Reborn takes that warning seriously. He doesn't really want to know why, but he has a feeling he is going to end up learning why anyway. Besides.. There was only ever one 'Kawahira', always a single son, mentioned in that family tree he saw in the Shrine, and he doubts this 'lady' is actually mother of 'her son' as she told him. Opening the door she gestured leads Reborn to rows and rows of knick knacks of all sorts. In his experienced eyes- they are not cheap sort that one may find in cheap junk-slash-antique shops either- there's one painting in sort of elaborate casing for protection which Reborn is certain to be an original, supposedly missing art work of Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino- Raphael-  with plaque stating 'Not For Sales of Monetary Value'- If Reborn remembers correctly, that painting alone is valued over eight digits of dollars.. And a number of statues and decorative pieces made of jewels and precious metals. There are odd sort of things Reborn doesn't know what to make of them, but with sort of things that are mixed together.. This is not a normal antique shop. There are things many museum curators would salivate over, or scream in fury to see some of them just- laying on shelves like normal junks, but they are all carefully wrapped in Mist Flames which makes Reborn certain that there are all sort of alarms and right sort of protections for most of them.. Further he walks towards the door, more- trivial and random the shop's wares displayed on walls and shelves seem to become, some of them chipped here and there-</p><p>"Are you lost, little one? I don't think I've seen you before around the town.."</p><p>The voice of young man makes Reborn almost jump- he did not hear the man approaching, but there was the white-haired, green-eyed young Japanese man standing beside him, the shade of his eyes striking green that reminds Reborn of Absinthe. Or Emerald. Tensing and reminding himself to not to provoke unknown, Reborn politely inclines his head, his voice calm. Also.. 'Little one'. Reborn is certain this guy is perfectly well aware of the fact he isn't a toddler, from the way his supposed mother had reacted.. Either he was fishing to see if Reborn was here on purpose- or would consider him just another civilian, with how Reborn cannot sense anything off from him- if Reborn does not known better, he would think the young man in front him is just a civilian with zero flame potential. But.. His voice sounded a little familiar..? ..Perhaps he was connecting this young man's voice with the old lady he had just spoken with, they certainly sound similar, despite one of them quite feminine and another certainly masculine.</p><p>"I am looking for someone- I was pointed towards your mother in town, and she told me that I should have a word with you."<br/>
"With me?" the young man tilts his head slightly, looking thoughtful- somehow, the gesture makes Reborn suppress shudder and urge to <i>run,</i> which he had not felt for so many years- "Well- who are you looking for, Arcobaleno-san?"</p><p><i>....Nailed it.</i> Reborn takes a moment to breath and states, ready to spring and avoid any potential outburst from this one.</p><p>"I am looking for my new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi."<br/>
"...Oh?" The young man's tone is light, his expression still interested and curious, yet- "I didn't know Timoteo was <i>suicidal."</i><br/>
"Vongola Nono isn't," Reborn bites back lightly- for all that Reborn wants to murder Timoteo and make an example out of him- he is Reborn's current employer. And unfortunately, Reborn thinks ruefully for himself- even if he seems to have bitten a little more than he can safely chew- Reborn has too much pride to back down right now, "And he only wants best for his heir."<br/>
"Make no mistake, Arcobaleno-san- Only reason I agreed to let Timoteo send a tutor of his choice was because he swore on his life that he guarantees there will be no mistakes that may lead to little Tsu-kun's life, like he had with his <i>three children,</i>" the man smiled kindly, his tone gentle- almost chiding- but his words are anything but, "Sending you here is already first strike- if not two-strikes in one. You are a Sun, and you can't help yourself but attract attention everywhere you go- doubtlessly mafia as a whole is already looking into your travel route, and your new student.. Besides- did it even occur to you to hide your new job? Choosing you as little Tsu-kun's tutor, then not including any secrecy clause prior to certain stage of training has been done, especially when Timoteo was explicitly told to never darken this town again with his presence after he Sealed an Active, child Sky just because he couldn't endure idea of a stronger Sky than he, so used to be the best Sky around- with pretense that he is doing a <i>favour</i> by Sealing such a powerful little Sky upon witnessing activation.."</p><p>Timoteo- <i>what?</i> Reborn takes a moment to process the young man's soft complaints- and mentally blanches. Skies either tend to click together extremely well or clash horribly, and if Timoteo had been that- hostile, against his supposed-student-to-be.. What had he <i>done</i> to his student? Timoteo only supplied him information that he had Sealed the child to make sure he would not be involved in criminal side of society on Iemitsu's request, and that Dying Will Flame bullets would slowly break the Seal upon use every time- he had never mentioned his student had been already Active before Sealing. Regardless of flame type, any Active being Sealed tend to react negatively to the Seal- worse still, flames are literal manifestation of their will power- Sealing usually make those who are Sealed extremely unmotivated, and often sluggish- or uncoordinated. How much damage had his supposed new student suffered, and how much more work he needs to do to rectify this? Because- Reborn does not finish his job half way- he already signed the damn contract, and his new student is going to be the best Sky and Don of Vongola in Vongola's history one way or another- obstacles be damned.</p><p>Standing in front of Reborn, the young man- if he can be called that- is humming lightly now, looking thoughtful- and after a short contemplation, the white haired man remarks, his voice resigned.</p><p>"I suppose I should let Namimori Watch know about potential assassins.. And Neighbourhood Watch about spies and information gatherers.. Book and Tea Appreciation Club, too, as well as the Health Keepers and Theater.."<br/>
"...And," Reborn asks, with sinking feeling- "those are..?"<br/>
"If you were pointed here, you already met Hibari Clan- That Clan's Clan head is traditionally in charge of local security and law-keeping, called the Namimori Watch, as well as organising Clouds and Storms.. Because at least half of Actives tended to be from that Clan," the white haired man ticks off his finger, and continues as he ticks off another, "Neighbourhood Watch- is group of local Mists. They like gossiping and trading secrets- but they also double as watchers who keep an eye on all visitors and guests. Book and Tea Appreciation Club is gathering of local Rains, with odd other elements of all sorts, here and there- mostly they enjoy tea brewing, poetry and books- they are also often found taking turns at local parks at Old District, reading folktales to kids. They are known to lace their tea with rain flames to keep more- hyper, members- and children- calmer, and some of members are there to take advantage of it.. Sometimes, Suns join in just to learn how to lace tea with flames which is necessary to brew our town's specialty tea- Health Keepers- are mostly Suns, exercise-nuts, sports enthusiasts, and a few local doctors who prefer to make sure they don't go overboard- they often jog around Namimori, so they need to be told as well.. As for Theater- we got quite a few Lightening who like other people's attention there. It's not official, but they all have list of the respective active elements within town and function as emergency contacts if necessary.. Skies are usually left on their own devices and their elements, but Hibari Clan always keeps list of them and offer additional protections if requested," the white haired man pauses, his voice thoughtful- "And probably warn Namimori Middle.. You are going to stay close to little Tsu-kun, right?"</p><p>Didn't Reborn hear something about 'Demon Prefect of Namimori Middle' after he arrived at this town, when one of locals mentioned patrolling Clouds? <i>...Of course nothing can be easy here.</i> Reborn wants- Oh, he <i>wants</i> to make someone pay for the situation he is currently in.. But unfortunately, he is stuck in current situation where he is in presence of someone with unknown threat level. <s>Once was enough, getting tricked by that bastard Man with Iron Hat-!</s><br/>
Regardless of his inner turmoil, Reborn nods lightly, giving his agreement.</p><p>"Yes, I believe I should stay as close as possible to my new student."<br/>
"Right, then Namimori Middle needs to be informed so that little Misty Cloud doesn't throw a fit about an unknown, strong active element in his territory.." Reborn barely kept his grimace from forming. So it <i>is</i> a Cloud territory, "Do follow his rules in his territory- his rules are simple to keep. Also, about half the children in Namimori Middle are flame-actives, so you will have to be careful."<br/>
"...Anything <i>else</i> I should keep in mind-?"</p><p>A powerful wave of Sky flame crashes on Reborn, and it's warm and welcoming, full of happiness and glee-</p><p>"Tadaima~!"<br/>
"Okaerinasai, my Sky.. And Misty Cloud- it's not your turn to escort today.."<br/>
"Hn. A Foreign Carnivore visitor is here," the Hibari child who Reborn saw yesterday states, his gaze impassive as he throws a glance at Reborn- "It is only proper."<br/>
"And his usual escort of the day?"<br/>
"Fake Rain Herbivore is licking his wounds."<br/>
"...You beat him to escort little Sky alone again, hmm? ...Well, little Rain should stop fooling around anyway," the young man states, his voice light- "come, I already cooked far too much today- as for main menu- Hamburger Steak, or something else today?"<br/>
"Anything you recommend, Great Mist."<br/>
"What you think is best, grandfather!"</p><p>The young man hums as he leads two children to a door that did <i>not</i> exist just moments ago- it opens to reveal a dining room with dishes and cutleries in western style, and the man busies himself at sectioned off part of side with logs and grill station-</p><p>Reborn follows reflexively, but he is dazed. Did- did this cryptid call his student-to-be as <i>'my Sky?'</i> ...Reborn already got a blast of Sky flame face-first, and he is struggling to keep his own flame from reaching out..</p><p><i>Timoteo di Vongola is going to <b>die,</b></i> Reborn thinks spitefully- <i>he will die slow, painful death for <b>this!</b></i> This is not a civilian child who had been kept ignorant of flames.. Reborn can feel the sheer force of Sky Attraction that's drawing him in- This is a full-pledged Sky who got to have at least a few Guardians, if not full set of them in this town full of flame-actives! Just how is he supposed to push a perfectly content Sky to be a mafia don, along with his guardians?!</p><p>"Whatever you are worrying about, Mister, you should stop worrying!" The Sky smiles at him, startling Reborn- "I am sure everything will turn out fine!"<br/>
"Only because you are going to hold Vongola Sky Ring one way or another, even if it takes the Vongola Sky Ring itself acting up and burning Timoteo di Vongola to death," the local cryptid remarks dryly, "I was the one who gave the Vongola Rings to Giotto in first place- I am not above taking them back."<br/>
"Grand-father~!" his supposed student whines as Reborn stares blankly at the local cryptid, "No hurting people!"<br/>
"Yes, yes.. You disapprove of me hurting humans.. I spent eons looking at humans as nothing more than apes, child- that habit is not going to vanish in just a few years.."<br/>
"....How many Guardians does he already have?"</p><p>Reborn frowns slightly at the silence that falls at his question- From the staring contest between the cryptid and his supposed student, he has stumbled on some kind of long-standing issue between two of them- But his student folds first and looks towards Reborn, his voice lively but slightly wry.</p><p>"If you are talking about the Inner Court- My Court is half-filled. Rain, Sun, Cloud positions are taken- Storm position is.. Complicated. I haven't met a Lightening who is strong and compatible with me, enough to the point that we can bond deeply, not lighter, secondary form of bonds- As for Mist position.."<br/>
"I am not your Primary Mist, Sky mine-" the cryptid states, his voice firm- "Your Inner Court's position of Mist is still empty. What you formed with me in your desperation- your Sky flame went feral and latched onto my Mist flame the moment my flame touched yours, and your Sky flame used the momentary surge of power from bonding with an element far more stronger than your own, to shatter the Seal.. You maybe my Sky- But I am not your primary Mist."<br/>
"It's not like I'd ever manage to bond deeper with anyone else, grandfather~" his supposed student whines again, pouting slightly- "my Sky flame literally hooked on yours- I can't untangle my flame from yours at all~"<br/>
"Because of Sky flame's harmonising property- you got too used to taking my Mist flame, using harmonising factor to turn them to your Sky flame, and using them- It's not like I do not have flames to spare, but you need to be careful- you are a human and there's limit on how much a human body can channel flames safely. Also, I am not your flame battery, my Sky, even if you are using them to make your elements feel comfortable and happy."<br/>
"It's not like you even notice the small amount I take, grandfather!"<br/>
"I do notice, however minuscule the amount may be for myself- and small amount, for <i>whom</i> exactly? Certainly not for you humans."</p><p>It's an old argument, Reborn immediately notes. There's no heat in the argument, just well-repeated words, that almost became rote to them at this point. But Reborn had not known Skies could take flames from their bonded elements- and use the flames to fuel their own Sky flames. It's certainly within realm of possibility, knowing harmonising quality of the Sky flames.. However- The cryptid just sighs and clarifies his new student's answer.</p><p>"He has Primary Bonds with three elements- Rain, Sun and Cloud. He has formed a light bond with a Storm he wishes to Court properly to become his Primary Storm, but the Storm in question is against the idea. There is no suitable candidate so far for Mist and Lightening position- Despite the- irregular, unusual bond we have, I am too powerful to become his Primary Mist. The Primary Elements must match the Sky, not Sky struggling to match the Elements. There are a number of prospective Mists in Namimori- most of them formed secondary bonds with him.. Unfortunately, he has no interest in Courting any of them."<br/>
"They are all so transparent, though- they wouldn't be fun when we play hide-and-seek!"<br/>
"...You have my Mist flame harmonised with your flame, little Sky- if there's a Mist in this world who can deceive you, I'd be shocked," the cryptid sighs, his tone that of exasperation- "Hyper Intuition is already troublesome bloodline gift to deceive- coupled with my Mist flame, I doubt there's anyone who can trick you."<br/>
"But you trick me all the time!"<br/>
"Your first wave of Sky Attraction dazed the doctor and midwives at your birth, I had to take control of them to deliver you because you had been still inside Sawada Nana," the cryptid deadpanned, "I literally delivered and raised you until I decided it wasn't healthy for a young Sky like yourself to focus so much on I, someone who had no desire to bond with you- and left you under Sawada Nana's care after making sure she at least has some idea about proper child care.. ...Then when I return to Namimori, I find your Sky flame chocking under a Seal- still fighting, not giving up.. ..Anyone who let that Seal placed on a child under their care is obviously unfit to look after a child, flame-aware or not- you were a charismatic little Sky with admirers following you everywhere- she should have realised something is serious wrong the moment you turned so clumsy you couldn't properly climb stairs without falling down in the middle. Or when you returned with bruises rather than friends, because you were attacked by children who wanted the Sky Attraction back and lashed out on you."<br/>
"...About her, what is wrong with her, if I may ask..?"</p><p>Reborn voices the question- not because it is that important at this moment, but because he needs more information, as well as time to process. His new student is not adverse to idea of getting Vongola Sky Ring- but problem is making him Vongola Decimo. Steamrollering and corralling a civilian with fresh inexperienced guardians from mafia would have been easy. But with this- monster of a Mist as his protector.. Forcing his new student to do anything he doesn't want- wouldn't be good for anyone's health.<br/>
<i>(Reborn mentally swears, for umpteenth time, that he had signed the damned Contract offered by Vongola Nono without due caution- he did negotiate and argue for better payment and other clauses, but he had not- had NOT debated over difficulty of the contract given, despite how easily Vongola Nono had given into his demands after token negotiations and arguments.)</i></p><p>The answer he receives from local cryptid who is grilling expensive, top quality cuts of beef is not comforting. Reborn already heard about Iemitsu's toxic flame, but... Flame-drunkenness is another thing he hears for the first time in this town, but in retrospect- even Reborn himself can admit that the symptoms sound familiar, enough that he suspects he may had been a victim of it himself when he was younger and his powerful Sun flames sometimes far too much for him to control. It is unusual for Timoteo di Vongola to use Iemitsu's toxic flame to make sure any CEDEF's high ranking officer's betrayal would mean practically mental suicide for them- but Reborn understands when he hears it was Ottavo, Daniela's decision. She had been one donna no one wanted to earn ire of. But a- Sky couple, each other's flames, latent or active, fueling each other's delusion and trapping each other in firm fantasy of perfect marriage life..? Reborn shudders at mere idea of it. It's- just not right.. Do they even really love each other, or just images of each other they created within their delusional minds?<br/>
The dinner- is mismatches of the various cuisines. Reborn admits that the streak is great- his new student's Cloud guardian is almost-smiling, which Reborn already guesses to be a rare occurrence. His new student is cheerfully nibbling on continental salad, yakitori, some sort of smoked venison and- stir-fried assorted vegetables, as well as what Reborn can identify as a roll of sort, with unidentified stuffing. As picky as Reborn is- he cannot fault the chef's- cryptid's- skill in cooking. It's wonderful. For some reason Reborn feels like he is missing something, because once the dinner is over- he has been offered the most heavenly cup of espresso he ever tasted, while other three- two teenagers and cryptid himself- are sharing a pot of tea.. ...Reborn does not dwell on the fact that local cryptid had given him cup of espresso with perfect match for Reborn's personal preference, down to temperature. <s>Fucking Mists. He is in my head, isn't he?</s></p><p>Once his new student and his Cloud go up to second floor -his student for homework, his Cloud because he is his student's (forced) designated escort of the day- however, the cryptid gives Reborn a warm, gentle smile that just rings all sorts of alarms in Reborn's head.</p><p>"So, let's talk about your tutoring- what do you plan to teach my Sky, exactly?"<br/>
"...I am here to make him Vongola Decimo."<br/>
"Yes, yes- no matter how much I dislike idea- my Sky wants to take back the organisation his ancestor created to help people, not to become bunch of criminals," cryptid answers, sighing slightly- "I did point out vigilantism is also against law, but he is of firm opinion that generic mafia's actions aren't something he is willing to tolerate- so do not expect him to be willing to become a mafioso. Becoming Vongola Decimo and turning it back to its original state- is something he is entirely willing to do, and for <i>that</i> aspect, my Sky has no issue learning more about mafia and their state of affairs.. You will not have any problem with combat training either- in fact- so long as you do not harm him permanently.. A little experience of pain and increase in pain tolerance can only prepare him for unexpected situations.. So long as you do keep your usual antics minimum inside my town."<br/>
"...You- do not act like typical Guardian," Reborn comments carefully, measuring the cryptid's mood- "normally, Guardians would do everything in their power to keep their Sky in best condition."<br/>
"I am not his Primary Mist, and regardless how monstrous I may seem to you- as I have told your kind many times, I am not omniscient, omnipotent or omnipresent- I am just a very powerful Mist who cannot die of old age," the cryptid answers back with a scoff, his tone derisive- "It maybe my duty as his element to protect him with the very best of my abilities- but leaving him incapable or untrained is just irresponsible.. And injustice, for his potential to go waste."</p><p><i>This being- is old,</i> is what Reborn thinks. <i>And dangerous,</i> is what he thinks next. There's no arrogance in his words- if anything, this cryptid- is hyper-aware of the world, his- if this is a he- limits, and desire to always seek ways to subvert those limits. Reborn is already certain that this cryptid is indeed thousands of years old.. He has- misfortune of encountering the Vindice a few times in his career. And even rarer chance, of meeting Talbot with Daniela di Vongola's blessing. Those who are old, who has seen the world change in their lifetime- has particular ways they carry themselves... It's quite clear for those two. And this being- feels much older than either. The mention of Vindice's incapability to trespass this town is clear in Reborn's mind- It wasn't like Reborn wasn't planning to do his best making his new student to be a great, wonderful Sky, but this is more caution involved than he would have liked-</p><p>"Feel free to pull tricks within reason so long as you keep property damages minimum- anything more than a minor inconvenience to targets will come out from your pocket- but so long as there's no permanent damage to targets and your targets benefit from your brand of fun, I see no reason to stop you relieving your stress," is what comes out of the cryptid's mouth in bland tone just as Reborn is thinking, making his train of thoughts hit screeching stop, "I reserve right to take it out on your hide if there's any damage to my properties, however- most of the objects in this building happen to carry sentimental value to me. While I have collected quite a few over eons of time- some of them are priceless.. And my garden underground happen to keep quite a few species of flora that cannot be found anywhere else now.. If I end up losing any of my collection- I will be, ah.." The cryptid picks up his cup of tea delicately by finger tips, with a warm, kind smile which does exactly <i>nothing</i> to reassure Reborn and the bastard <i>knows</i> it- "I will probably try to see if your entire reserve of Sun Flame is enough to bend Reality at my whim just tad a bit, and revive the lost specimen in question.. Or repair damaged objects. Activation- triggering- of low probability is something one of the Suns of my kind was legendary for- I am sure atoms can be put together in extremely specific way it all used to be.. At a very, very low chance.. I am sure your life would be enough to put together a few atoms, at least."</p><p>..Reborn reluctantly admits to himself that's one of the most intimidating words he has heard in his life so far.. Only because he thinks this cryptid is perfectly serious about doing exactly what he is promising to do. He hasn't missed very light tone of nostalgia from the cryptid either, but he is tactful enough to not to ask. Cryptid already knows he is curious, but is not volunteering for more information anyway. Instead, Reborn grills the cryptid about his student's personality, flaws, areas to be improved upon, and talents- some of the terms cryptid uses requires additional explanations from cryptid for Reborn to understand- for one, 'harmonisation' factor of Sky flame does not translate well in human languages, the cryptid says- it's acceptance, but it's give-and-take, not just- 'harmonising', as humans put it, says the cryptid.. And not always for better result as 'harmonious sounds' may imply either.. Something about subjective perspectives and individual differences- it takes a moment for Reborn to get the explanation, until the cryptid refers case of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu as a result of 'harmonisation'- or 'acceptance and give-and-take as per characteristic of Sky'- yet utterly- incomprehensible, or seemingly unhealthy, for potentially large number of population.</p><p>The cryptid is explaining about issues of 'Courting' the Skies to for their potential Primary Elements- as in Guardian candidates- and bonding process, as well as potentially disastrous results of forced bonding against either, or both the parties involved, <i>(Reborn is NOT mentally scrapping a number of his plans- the knowing glint in the cryptid's green eyes tells him he isn't fooling anyone-)</i> when another- unpleasant surprise pops up.</p><p>"FUCKING TRASH and his STUPIDITY- Mio Dio-"<br/>
"Ah, you are back," the cryptid greets, pausing in middle of explanations and gestures at <i>Xanxus di Vongola</i> to sit at a chair, standing up to take out a wine bottle from side- "You finally located who killed your older brother, then?"<br/>
"That FUCKING, USELESS, STUPID TRASH decided to use HIS DICK rather than HIS BRAIN, THAT'S WHAT!" Xanxus di Vongola roars and grabs the offered wine bottle and disintegrates the cork, drinking straight from bottle as he lets out growl of frustration- "He fucked a daughter of one of the largest family of the Triad- and <i>BRAGGED</i> ABOUT IT IN <i>WRONG FUCKING COMPANY-</i> That FUCKING TRASH-!"<br/>
"And the storm who left nothing but bones-?"<br/>
"The said daughter's fucking older brother," Xanxus di Vongola hisses, his voice full of disgust, "This- is the fucking reason I tried to overthrow my ass of a father when Enrico died! Fucking Fede and his inability to <i>keep his fucking dick in his fucking pants-</i> And he had been FAVOURITE! Of my fucking FATHER! At least En wasn't that bad, he had a temper but his Guardians-"<br/>
"-Court, you mean-"<br/>
"-kept him mostly safe- Simo was fucking idiot who thought he was sneaking around so well and every fucking trash in Famiglia was blind to his fucking backstreet deals- And Fede- Both of them were fucking hopeless trashes who would have drove the Famiglia to ruins! Fuck- they got <i>killed</i> over those fucking habits, pathetic trashes, both of them-"</p><p>...Well, this was unexpected- Reborn has to admit, he had not expected Xanxus's reasoning behind the Cradle Affair- had been actually loyalty towards the Vongola Famiglia. It was a good surprise, at least. Xanxus di Vongola seemed to be planning to get drunk out of mind, but..</p><p>"You have no objection to Vongola Nono's decision to select Sawada Tsunayoshi as Vongola Decimo, then?"<br/>
"..It was never about becoming fucking Decimo, even if I know what others think and I did play up that image before to fuck with those rumour-mongering trashes," Xanxus di Vongola snorts at Reborn's question, his tone derisive- "I have Varia. Fucking trashes that they may be, they are <i>mine-</i> and they are <i>Quality-</i> it was about fucking Nono, and his questionable decisions which risked entire fucking Famiglia- I was twenty-four, and I fucking knew better than to raise personal grievances in public- except-"<br/>
"Timoteo di Vongola never considered little Wrath here as potential Decimo candidate- never even bothered to find a way to check if there was a way for him to inherit- honestly, he was told by Daniela that I am the <i>keeper of the Vongola Rings.</i> I am practically a walking, living manual of those artifacts," the cryptid states dully, his tone bored- "I don't understand why you humans keep making assumptions and trust so-called common knowledge when initial discoveries could have been done under wrong circumstances. Or they, as imperfect being as every human tend to be, had drawn out wrong conclusions from given premise and made horrible mistakes unknowingly.. Hyper Intuition is not perfect and there are ways to fool it- worse.. Weaker the Sky, easier it is to fool that particular trait. Just because Hyper Intuition tell you to do something or not to do something- it doesn't tell you exact reason behind it either," the cryptid lists flatly, sounding rather irritable- "why do they flaunt their bloodline gifts they can't even use well, I would never understand.. Humans. Regardless- because of his supposed facts, Timoteo di Vongola refused to hear a word of what Wrath had to say about his questionable decisions- and in desperation to be heard, this one tried a coup," the cryptid pauses, looking slightly thoughtful- "That reminds me, I never heard what you planned to do if you had succeeded that attempt..?"<br/>
"Keep Nono in place a little longer, make Simo and Fede decide between them, or cooperate- Simo may have had questionable habits but he would have been excellent CEDEF leader. And if he learned how abysmally he was doing hiding his hobbies, he may have gotten better," Xanxus di Vongola grumbles, which- Reborn has to admit, quite a good solution- "And Fede- his womanising ways aside- would have been fine, and with Simo always mercilessly keeping him check about fucking around- if Simo had been new CEDEF leader, Fede's stupidity wouldn't have gone far. I don't have patience for diplomacy and all that pansy shit that a Don of Famiglia should be good at, and I am fucking <i>fantastic</i> Varia leader."</p><p>That's- surprisingly honest assessment, one Reborn did not think Xanxus di Vongola would be capable of making, with his reputation of raging, ambitious and violent, uncontrollable uncultured bastard son of a whore, Reborn thinks. But rumours are always not entirely accurate measures of people, especially if Xanxus di Vongola had played up his image on purpose. It's not like Reborn had ever met Xanxus di Vongola in person before, other than passing greeting or two at the parties of upper echelon of the mafia.. However..</p><p>"...And I assume- this, is the Primary Storm candidate who is complicated?"<br/>
"Yes," the cryptid answers rather than Xanxus di Vongola, who just snorts and goes back to drinking, "and while they are good match- little Wrath here has his duties and obligations, while my Sky has his own ideals and desires- it doesn't stop my Sky from trying to mother him, but they have an understanding of sort.. And little Wrath has enough claim on my Sky- meaning he would vet any potential Primary Storm candidate before allowing my Sky to complete the bond. Before you worry- no, I have no opinion on what sort of Mist his Sky ends up as Primary Mist.. So long as he finds one he believes to be acceptable."<br/>
"Hmm.. I have a mind on a potential Storm, and a potential Lightening, however-"<br/>
"Storm is a maybe, Lightening is far too young and even if he takes spot of Primary Lightening, one of Secondaries will step forth to cover him until he is ready."</p><p>It's both infuriating and convenient, Reborn idly thinks, to have a Mist read his mind- it's not that he is not furious about it, but more in line that he cannot do a thing against this cryptid. And this one is obviously well-aware of the fact he would hear what he may or may not like by his own actions.. Reborn is quite certain he has insulted cryptid more than a couple of times subconsciously- hell, if Reborn thought he had any chance, he would have tried to attack the damn cryptid- it had been such a long time since he had ever felt this helpless-</p><p>-Wait a minute...</p><p>Reborn's eyebrows begins twitching as it slowly dawned him just why this cryptid's voice sounded so <i>GODDAMNED FAMILIAR-</i></p><p><i>"YOU! You are-"</i><br/>
"Mm, it took you quite a while to realise who I am," the local cryptid- <i>Checker Fucking Face-</i> states idly, with a wicked smile on his lips- "Try to draw your gun and I <i>will</i> gut you. It's not like I care much about keeping you Sactifices alive these days.."</p><p>There's oppressing flare of Mist Flame, and chain of Mist Flames burn cold against his skin as he tries to stand. <i>(Just when had these appeared around him?!)</i> Xanxus di Vongola pauses in middle of drink, however- and there's cold icy water metaphorically poured on him at Xanxus's words.</p><p>"Sacrifices- from this fucking town's folklore about you? About that- Three Sets of Seven?" Xanxus di Vongola places down the bottle of wine he was holding at the table, his voice measured- "You said Vongola Rings are one of the three sets."<br/>
"Mm.. Three Sets of Flame-Artifacts, that all must be in sync to keep balance of the world.. Part of the reason why I am still alive and around, when all my people long left this place or died here," the cryptid snorts, his voice utterly uncaring- "Only one set calls for Sacrifices, however- One Set is meant as the power source, another guidance of the power- and third, binding the power to the guidance offered.. Vongola Rings, as you call these days- is the Guidance. Other Rings- are in hands of a group of humans tasked to always find a new Court and hand them over.."<br/>
"The word is-" Xanxus di Vongola's words are careful, his expression serious and eyes with slight wariness- "the word around this fucking town is- you stopped caring about those artifacts the moment you bonded with a Sky- and you are only keeping up your duty because your Sky would die if you don't."<br/>
"Yes, they are not wrong, I haven't kept an eye on every Sacrifices for a while- but my little Sky one day decided to cry about it and forced me to leave and make sure every thing is still working fine- that damned Hyper Intuition of his," the Checker Face mutters, his voice flat and unbothered- <i>just like that damned day he was Cursed-</i> "It's not like I care about you humans, I only bothered because most of this town is filled with descendants of my people and as the former leader of my people, I was duty-bound to protect them.. But what would I care about it, anyway? A bonded element is never given position of leadership among my people- it's cause for automatic honourable discharge or resignation, actually. We all tend to prioritise happiness of our own Skies rather than greater good and majority, and whatnot. Bonding- changes your priorities, irrevocably so.. If I, of before the bonding- ever sees me, of now.. He would lunge at me to tear my throat out for abandoning my duties and responsibilities," Checker Face shrugs, his voice uncaring- "Does it matter? If one of them dies- I, of old- would be always looking for next Sacrifices, just in case any of them die unexpectedly, always looking for next potential candidates who are as compatible as I can verify to minimise the potential complications and such, but- it's not like I can't keep the System supplied for a couple of days while I go abduct any element famous to be current strongest or next strongest and put pendants around their neck- whether they are compatible or not, die or not, does it matter? So long as the system is afloat.. Why does it matter if I kill a dozen or so elements to find a suitable element?" Checker Face states with bored tone, humming lightly- "I don't plan to stay around once my Sky is dead, anyway.. Quite large number of humans in Namimori are aware of what role I used to play, however- and they can keep it up if they want to continue to live. Besides- families in this town often offered volunteers for next Sacrifices if I couldn't find one in time in the past.. I suppose no one would be around to fill my position of the Sacrifices once I am dead or gone, but it's not like that position is necessary.."<br/>
"I also heard- you act like a back-up Sacrifice of sort- in case any unexpected situation happens and Sacrifices suddenly become unavailable-"<br/>
"Yes, yes- so they would always have to have someone next prepared- do you know how much of a hassle that had been until I tied myself to the system? Thousands upon thousands of years, never resting and always travelling, endlessly seeking three complete Courts of Skies of sufficient strength- always ready to place those pendants upon next set of Sacrifices without any fore-warning.. There were a lot of close calls before.." Checker Face pauses, and offers as if in consolation- "You humans always can just tie two sets of Sacrifices to the system at once, so that if one set perishes, another set's flame drain would kick in immediately."</p><p>Reborn- needs a moment- many moments- to process this. No, he is not dealing with this any more today- instead, Reborn drags Xanxus di Vongola out of the fucking shop- <i>(Was that fucking Checker Face's Mask and Iron Hat on DISPLAY, with 'NOT FOR SALE' plaque?!)</i> It's easy to find a bar close by, and no one even ask any question why Reborn is ordering many, many alcoholic drinks despite looking like a toddler, which only makes Reborn wish he could shoot someone.</p><p>The answers Reborn manages to wrangle out of rather helpful Xanxus di Vongola- who apparently, also had not known that the <i>Arcobaleno</i> are the fucking Sacrifices that everyone in this Town know of, and willing to swap some information- as well as patrons of the bar who are, now that he is aware of just what kind of fucking <i>guardian deity</i> they have- willing to help him quite a bit.. Especially for his status as 'Sacrifice'. Reborn wants to murder them when one of them comments that every Sacrifice in the town tend to get a lot of respect for being what they are, especially for those who volunteers for the spot. Learning Checker Face spent over twenty years- fifteen years of which he spent shouldering this 'Tri-Ni-Sette' system alone- to find all suitable 'Sacrifice' candidates for his generation of 'Sacrifices', does not make him feel any better.. No, he does feel marginally better, to learn that Checker Face had not just Cursed him on a whim- but it makes feel bitter at the same time. He spent past two, almost three decades hating Checker Face and trying to break free. To learn that Checker Face is also another Sacrifice- and that it is either slow, drawn out death of seven humans, or death of all humans on the planet within a few years..? Both Reborn and Xanxus drink until they pass out, Reborn raging at his lack of options- and Xanxus unhappy for his lack of solution for his element- Viper is his Mist, after all-</p><p>-Waking up with killer headache in an unfamiliar room on a bed, and a heavenly scented espresso offered at him right after he groans out- he automatically takes it, drinks, but hisses at Checker Face that he is not forgiven. Checker Face merely shrugs and informs him that Reborn is free to take pot shots at him if it makes him feel better, or even kill Checker Face once his Sky dies, which- just ruins Reborn's mood further.. But Reborn still shots him with Leon. It is just unfair that the Checker Face does not even blink at the bullet shot pointblank at his heart- learning that stronger Mists, even humans, can survive without their bodies by possessing other living bodies or even foregoing that, just makes Reborn groan. Even worse, when Checker Face just idly lets his Mist flame surge for a moment, and all signs of him ever getting shot vanishes. <s>Fucking Mists.</s></p><p>Teaching his new student is easy.. Far too easy. Checker Face just shrugs and informs Reborn that Skies can 'harmonise' the information given with what they already have, making data processing much faster, and analyse them- especially seek discrepancies- in extremely fast speed by detecting varying degrees of 'harmony' and 'disharmony' of information- which is cheating, but Reborn can admit it falls in same line with his trick of 'activating' his brain a little. His student already has some training in combat, and solid foundation for his own developing style. Reborn does take pleasure in taking potshots at Checker Face who just lets him shot him when his student can not see- interestingly enough, his student doesn't detect Reborn's attacks on Checker Face, when he reacts within the moment ideas cross his mind for any of his guardians- or other numerous elements who he has secondary bonds with.</p><p>...Learning Hyper Intuition does not react to 'hostile intentions' that will have no actual effect other than minor inconveniences at worst, is not surprising after that. But Reborn notes himself to train his student to be mindful of the potential factors and variables he may be missing due to similar circumstances- considering how, at one-time Reborn let his new student witness Checker Face getting shot and bleeding, his student has reacted- violent and raging, calling almost every element within the vicinity down on them- the situations Hyper Intuition do not alert his student of can have serious consequences. Upon Reborn's request for information on Hyper Intuition and what kind of circumstances he has to train his student for- Checker Face helpfully offers him a book written by Vongola Primo himself, which is.. A guide on how to get past Hyper Intuition? Just how did Vongola Primo even learn about all these methods- and why did Vongola Primo even write this book for anyone to read!?<br/>
(Reborn regrets asking. Checker Face helpfully supplied him with tales of the local trouble maker Giotto with his saintly manners, and his poor cousin Ricardo with brash attitude and a temper.. And how many, many childhood incidents caused by Giotto in his youth had been blamed on Ricardo. While Reborn intellectually had known that no one real could have been as perfect, wonderful and kind saint as Vongola Primo is painted in records- he still had an image of Vongola Primo in his mind. Having someone who fondly remembers Giotto di Vongola as a 'brat who insisted on calling him a grandfather just to mess with everyone around them' is.. Certainly giving him new perspective on Vongola Primo.)</p><p>Smoking Bomb, after arriving at Namimori- is quickly snatched up by local group of Storms who are into research and development even before he manages to reach the Namimori Middle. Two months later, Smoking Bomb is less of a bastard son of a don who is trying to get by on streets alone, with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove even at cost of his own life- and is more self-assured, calmer, and less prone to flying into random assumptions and run with his own ideas- and is politely given introduction to 'local Sky', as in his student. They click almost immediately, and Xanxus di Vongola, after dragging Smoking Bomb to Italy for a night and returning him with all sort of knife cuts and bleeding yet still alive, declares that this one just may be Quality enough to be his Sky's Primary Storm. The face Smoking Bomb makes upon learning his new Sky has passed <i>Xanxus di Vongola</i> in favour of him is worth taking picture and sending to Shamal, which, in turn, makes the lecherous doctor run to Namimori- and end up roped into the Neighbourhood Watch of Namimori. The Mists certainly don't mind his attention- they are all well-versed in different Mist Masks- and Reborn certainly thinks it's hilarious to see <i>Shamal</i> get harassed by a number of ladies of the Neighbourhood Watch- it is amusing to see Shamal shuddering and complaining he felt like a piece of meat on display in front of vultures at bar, nursing his drink alone.. It's not like Shamal doesn't go back to Neighbourhood Watch's daily meeting spot, anyway.</p><p>Arrival of two child-assassins are taken cared of easily, with Checker Face picking up Fon's apprentice by collar as if he is holding up a kitten and dropping her on lap of a Hibari Yua- Current Matriarch of Hibari Clan who happen to be Clan Head's older sister- and Fon's <i>wife-</i> and confiscating 'Ten-Year Bazooka' from Bovino child right before dropping the child on Theater. Local Lightening certainly knows how to deal with fellow Lightening child, Reborn has to admit- he had never known that loud, demanding child could be happy and satisfied upon given right amount of attention and careful nudges towards certain directions, as well as giving clear boundaries- none of them exactly try to control the child- Reborn is learning way too much about <i>proper child rearing methods per their flames</i> after arriving at this town, but it makes too much sense that all children have different needs and instincts to be appeased.. Arrival of the Ranking Prince is taken cared of even faster, Book club taking in the child and letting him rank as many things as he wants freely- Checker fucking Face making a face at the Ranking Prince and muttering how his Ranking ability is another bloodline gift of people on par of Hyper Intuition of Vongola and Future Sight of Giglio Nero, makes Reborn wonder just how many of those 'bloodline gifts' from the cryptid's people are still around, unknown to all humans.</p><p>News of prison breakout from the Vendicare of all prisons has some of them spit-take during their mandatory tea time- in case of Reborn his espresso, and Xanxus his wine- but Checker Face just frowns slightly and informs he will alert them if necessary. News of the Rokudo Mukuro forming a base at next town- Kokuyo Middle- is taken in same line.. But after two days, some of the Vendicare's escapees are mysteriously found again back in their cells. <i>(Vindice does not announce it, but Bermuda and others are having quiet, collective mental breakdowns at a letter written in far too familiar handwriting in fancy parchment that was found along with unconscious prisoners in a cell that existed within the deepest part of the Vendicare Prison. Checker Face telling them that he is taking five of their escapees as payment of returning remaining four of their escapees- M.M., Birds, Bloody Twins- and learning that Checker Face had taken a stroll in their most high-security prison cell, which they built to keep him in once they capture him- is not good for their already fragile mental stability.)</i> Checker Face appears three days later at breakfast, six new people sitting at the table awkwardly- Reborn just sighs when a psychotic Mist with indigo-coloured hair styled like pineapple along with a girl that can pass as his twin ends up becoming Primary Mists of his new student.. Neighbourhood Watch and Book &amp; Tea Club adores new additions.</p><p>Everyone is taken off-guard when the Ring Battle is announced by Iemitsu, to entire Mafia.. And forces them to go through to save Vongola's- and CEDEF's- faces. Timoteo di Vongola's fervent letter which states the clusterfuck has nothing to do with him and it is Iemitsu's delusion that caused this fiasco upon learning Xanxus's unofficially missing, officially in stasis, status, makes Reborn groan.. Especially because Checker Face is tacking the letter on a previously non-existent board, where a number of <i>other</i> letters from Timoteo di Vongola are proudly displayed.. With P.S.s from a dead person. Checker Face does not explain to any of them just how four-centuries-dead Vongola Primo can write P.S.s on Timoteo di Vongola's letters, and neither Reborn's student- his mischievous smiles are NOT growing on Reborn, damnit- but they do plan on creating a plan to show off sufficiently to Vongola's Alliances, with pretense of Xanxus being hostile in case any enemies approach Xanxus with offer to weaken Vongola.</p><p>The Ring battle occurs without much fanfare, other than Xanxus di Vongola's Guardians finally learning where their Sky had been vanishing every night for past eight years, and finding fellow Guardians of their Wrath Sky's Sky- Reborn almost expects fireworks, but despite differences and colourful personalities, they all get together like fire on oilfield. He almost pities future enemies of Vongola, but- he is an asshole and he knows it, he just makes a firm reminder for himself to keep around camera and video recorders for future blackmail materials and entertainments. At this point, Reborn is resigned that his student- Tsuna- is going to turn Vongola back to it's roots or raze it to the ground. The best Reborn can do is making sure his student lives to tell the tale and fucking <i>owns</i> entire Mafia like proper boss, mafia don or vigilante group leader- it's not going to be bad on his reputation either, being teacher of someone like Tsuna if his student actually manages it, which Reborn guesses highly likely to success one way or another. Iemitsu comes down with mysterious food poisoning and misses all battles the moment he sets his foot on Namimori, not even giving Reborn a chance to throttle him properly, but he gets to beat crap out of Nono's Guardians in place of actually attacking his current employer.</p><p>Nothing prepares Reborn for waking up the day after the Sky Ring Battle- and finding Vongola Primo who still looks like he is in his thirties at the kitchen, half-asleep on Kawahira- because he unfortunately gotten used to idea that Checker Face is a 'work persona' of sort that the cryptid has created- preventing Kawahira from starting to cook for breakfast. No one has heart to stop the man (Ghost?) in question, when Kawahira himself looks exasperated and just resigned to his fate, while the Vongola Primo is happily dozing. Tsuna looks damn proud upon witnessing the scene. The entire First Generation Vongola Guardians with exception of Daemon appearing to drag Vongola Primo to let Kawahira start cooking does not help Reborn's state of mind.</p><p>Reborn both dreads and looks forward the day his student leaves the town to take over the Vongola, especially because nothing gets in or goes out of this town without Kawahira's approval, which kept Reborn from introducing this group to mafia as a whole yet, beside Clumsy-Dino who he took advantage of temporarily disabled certain protections and invited for the duration of the Ring Battle. There will be glorious chaos along with mass panic among mafiosi of Italia.. But he is certain there will be Vindice. And Reborn- as much as he does not need mafia community to survive, he thrives in mafia- his entire life career had been part of it, his moniker of the World's Greatest Hitman itself practically declares it- and Reborn is not sure if Mafia would survive this particular group, even without Kawahira ever getting involved. Learning Smoking Bomb has practically all colours of Rainbow except Sky- all of the secondary and tertiary flames strong enough to be ustilised properly, on top of the already quite inhumanly strong Misty Cloud of his student, had been enough of shock. Both of them are smart enough to utilise all of those flames as well. Addition of a Mist with resonant flame-twin (And that's a topic Reborn had never heard of before entrance of those two), the former who escaped Vindice successfully without any formal training while covering for eight others- and latter almost perfect support and partner of former- just make threat level of his student and his guardians rise exponentially, especially when Kawahira trains them to take advantage of their Sky's 'harmony' factor and cooperate. Reborn can do individual training, with help of this town's numerous experts in flame-related subjects- but group tactics and strategy? For all that this cryptid had operated solo for eons, he is filled with information about what a proper 'Court of Sky' can do with certain level of 'harmony' reached. Learning that this is due to Kawahira's people's society being actually a giant hive-mind of sort through multiple Sky-to-Sky harmonisation, keeping entire specie harmonised together- just breaks Reborn a little. In retrospect, it's not surprise Kawahira had been protecting his people- and his people's descendants- so fanatically until he harmonised with his student.</p>
<hr/><p>Feeling his bond with Sky suddenly stretching so thin makes Kawahira still in the middle of tinkering with a flame-artifact. Reborn had gone missing a while ago, and he had been wondering how- because Reborn wasn't within his barrier all of sudden. This time, Kawahira can sense exactly where his Sky is, even if it's stretched so thin- Still, Kawahira has a duty before he can follow his Sky. He can sense fellow elements of his Sky panicking, all turning in attention- so he is quick to extend his Mist Flame over his Sky's harmony. His Mist flame is not a Sky flame, but there are enough hooks of his Sky's flame still in his Mist flame for them to feel comfortable. They all know it's not their Sky, of course, but Kawahira sends them feeling of assurance even as he places down the flame artifact and casually form a massive illusion linked to the harmony of his Sky to the sky of Namimori- Message is short, but to the point. 'An unexpected teleportation targeting Great Sky. Bond is stretched thin, but not broken. Remain calm and at your best behavior until Great Sky returns, he will not appreciate finding his elements hurt or in trouble once he returns because of his absence. I am leaving after him, and I expect Namimori Watch to keep everyone in line. -Great Mist.'</p><p>Kawahira does not wait for his Sky's Primary Elements- Kawahira supplies his own self-sustaining illusion without his presence with enough flame to last a month just in case and reaches out, letting his Mist flame and hooks of his Sky's flame in it to guide him-<br/>
There's a shock and cry of surprise from- older form of his Sky's Primary Storm? He looks surprised, even <i>hostile-</i> but his Sky solves that issue quickly by launching himself to Kawahira quickly with a cry, making Kawahira catch him in his arms.. Along with larger, second form that suddenly appears and mimics his actions, which Kawahira avoids.</p><p><b>"Grandfather!"</b> Then, followed by second form's crash on ground, only from him- "Ow.. How cruel, grandfather."<br/>
"You died when you were in nineties, Ieyasu.. And it had been four centuries since then."<br/>
"Still barely a child in your eyes, grandfather!"</p><p>Kawahira ignores Ieyasu, who laughs in amusement and vanishes back to Vongola Sky Ring- his Sky is clutching on him, and older version of his Sky's Primary Storm is starring at them in shock. Well..</p><p>"Parallel Universe- an alternative world, one running about ten years faster," Kawahira deduces, humming softly and noting coffin- "I wonder if it was intentional to pull version of you who had managed to form a bond with I rather than others? I am quite sure I am one of very few who did.. My local counterpart feels quite different from I."<br/>
"...Eh?" Tsuna tilts his head slightly, surprise clear in his eyes- "I didn't bond with you, grandfather?"<br/>
"I can sense him clearly just as he can sense me- no, you didn't, and while he seems to be furious at my presence.. Hmm. I will have a talk with him later- but it seems local version of Vongola Rings had been destroyed.. Balance of Tri-Ni-Sette is in shambles, and he must had been stretched thin supporting one-third of the system.. ..Guidance part is worst to substitute. At least Sacrifice just drains my flame.. Guidance needs me to- sync my senses, of sort, with the entire planet's flow of flames, and manually smoother and correct flows.. Tri-Ni-Sette System turned on again with presence of the Sky Ring, but other six Rings are still missing from balance."<br/>
"I- Decimo- Who is this?"<br/>
"...Oh. Um- Grandfather?"<br/>
"Mm. I don't know how much this version of your Primary Storm would know, but.." Kawahira inclines his head slightly and hums, his tone light and casual, lightly brushing his Mist flame carefully against the Storm's mind- "Kawahira, the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette system, which is a system that supports this planet's system. Without Tri-Ni-Sette system, all humans of this planet dies.. Or the Great Mist of Namimori, as you may have heard of me, if you had ever been to Namimori-"</p><p>There's slight, odd ripple of flames, and a puff of pink smokes suddenly surround the Storm- Kawahira is rather familiar with that. A- version of Ten Year Bazooka he confiscated, perhaps? Someone in the Namimori, probably from rare few non-flame-aware families, may have gotten hold of those shipments of those shells, but why use those on his Sky- and from look of it- Reborn and his Sky's Storm as well? ...That- almost makes Kawahira realise that he can barely sense current set of Sacrifices- they are- in hibernation of sort, except newest Sky Sacrifice he is unfamiliar with, as well as the Secondary Rain he had tied the system to? And- a secondary flame-supply system active..? That doesn't make sense. A cursory check on the surrounding, however, immediately alerts Kawahira that there's an odd, additional unnatural chemical compound in the air, which is flame-reactive, and..</p><p>Kawahira has no time to actually check on the compound, as Lal Mirch arrives to the clearing, and, despite being unfamiliar with Kawahira- at his Sky's vouch- lead them to an underground base. There are a few attacks, but.. Learning that flame is a common knowledge in this era is actually welcoming surprise to Kawahira, even if the news of Millefiore Famiglia- and it being combined force of Giglio Nero and Gesso Famiglia makes Kawahira frown. Reborn is giving him <i>looks,</i> even as Kawahira is picking up each arrival of his Sky's primary elements with ease and bringing them to the base. Lal Mirch seem to be wondering just what had happened to Kawahira of this world, but-</p><p>"...Great Mist." Older version of Misty Cloud greets after pausing momentarily as he enters the room, surprise uncharacteristically clear in his expression, "I was under impression you cannot get involved because you are currently filling in position of Sacrifices as well as destroyed Guidance."<br/>
"Oh, is that why my counterpart is not already here and trying to kill me?" Kawahira wonders aloud- he is really out of touch with Tri-Ni-Sette system, isn't he? Now Misty Cloud mentions it, Kawahira can sense just how worn out his counterpart feels- "You are confusing your version with I, little Misty Cloud- I believe my counterpart hadn't harmonised with your Sky when the Sealing happened?"<br/>
"...Hn." Hibari Kyoya pauses for another moment, but inclines his head in respect, and reports bluntly- "On top of being otherwise occupied- you had been the first one Byakuran approached before he forced merge between Giglio Nero and Gesso- he gave you an ultimatum."<br/>
"And my counterpart let a human child threaten him?"<br/>
"When the said child is almost 100% compatible with the Mare Sky Ring and threatened to deploy multiple nuclear warheads aimed at Namimori, if you do not comply to his demands? <i>Yes,</i> you did," there are gasps of surprise in the room, but Hibari Kyoya continues, "You are the guardian deity of Namimori- and even if you were released from your duty to your people the moment you bonded with a Sky, to serve your Sky in your dimension- your counterpart has never bonded to Sawada Tsunayoshi. This remained same even after he remembered the task you had given him when he was a child- He had complete Court and was then capable of bonding you without going insane due to sheer force of Mist Flame you possess, but as you suspected- once he reached the point, he could not harmonise with you without harming other elements already bonded to him. He made his choice."<br/>
"....Mare Sky Ring? That's not- I <i>told</i> those goddamned humans to never let those rings fall on hands who are actually compatible with the damn thing!"</p><p>Kawahira hisses. That- explains so much. This is not first time Mare Ring had fallen in hands of someone compatible, but this is far more progressed than those cases which Kawahira had taken cared of much earlier. Hibari Kyoya just shrugs, however- his voice flat.</p><p>"I do not know what Sawada Tsunayoshi was thinking, but he never learned you are the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette, or what exactly the Tri-Ni-Sette is- he made everything worse by destroying the Vongola Rings. Despite your compliance to Byakuran's demand to not to get involved in his 'game', in return of leaving Namimori's civilians out of his game- Your counterpart had been keeping an eye on the situation and often supplied me intelligence through the Foundation- it's a mix of Neighbourhood Watch and Namimori Watch-" Hibary Kyoya frowns slightly, even if his tone remains flat, "While I harmonised with Sawada Tsunayoshi and acknowledged he is quite a good Sky.. He never recovered to the point he could reform the shattered Secondary Sky Bonds he once had before the Sealing. The Sun also trained him in relaying on the Hyper Intuition, unaware of its drawbacks and blind spots.. Once the Vongola Rings were destroyed, your counterpart could not leave your home any more- You collapsed twice last month alone due to the sheer drain of it."<br/>
"How long until entire Court of my Sky is being sent here, Misty Cloud?"<br/>
"..Within a month. Do you have an estimate-?"<br/>
"Local Tri-Ni-Sette system already locked onto me as well.. I am not adverse to supplying what I can spare, and with Vongola Rings temporarily substituting the lack of this dimension's, until my counterpart crafts new set- A week should be enough for him to recover enough to move around. I assume he is bedridden?" Kawahira questions, and receiving a curt nod, inclines his own head as an acknowledgement- "Give my counterpart a week- perhaps even less.. How long have you been wearing that bracelet, Hibari Kyoya- and how many volunteers are around?"<br/>
"....Six months ago, when you collapsed for first time.. We have complete set, even if other herbivores are not up to required standard and practically non-existent."<br/>
"Are you certain others even have right bracelets? Because I don't sense anyone else's flame supporting the system other than yours and my counterparts," Kawahira muses aloud, because- "Knowing how I think- if they weren't up to standard anyway, he wouldn't let any of them help.. And you are certainly up to standard, I had known the moment I lay my eyes upon you as a child.."<br/>
"....."</p><p>Kawahira smiles with amusement at Hibari Kyoya, who seems to be frustrated.. My, my.. It seems even in different dimension, Misty Cloud did respect him enough. The local counterparts seem shocked by his- amiable attitude, but.. His next actions surprise them further, as Misty Cloud inclines his head politely to Kawahira's Sky.</p><p>"If your Seal had been broken, I assume you renewed the bonds you previously held?"<br/>
"Huh? ...Ah, yes, uncle Yue is still my first Cloud! I- didn't renew the bonds? Once the Seal was broken?"<br/>
"Your Seal must have been broken before it took complete hold, then- the Sealing of an Active Sky irreparably damages the Sky. My Sky is far less than what he once could have been. By the time the Sun arrived and began the process of breaking the Sealing, it had been already over a decade.. Omnivore grew up with his Sky flame severed from him. Even when he remembered his first bonding with my father- he couldn't renew the bond, no matter how hard he tried," Misty Cloud pauses, but shakes his head lightly, "No matter- this is what happened to your counterpart, not you- I assume your proper title is the Great Sky of Namimori, than?"<br/>
"Yes, Kyoya-san.. But.. ..Grandfather? Is my counterpart really dead? You are currently coexisting with your counterpart, right?"<br/>
"...Your Hyper Intuition talking?" Kawahira frowns as his Sky nods, pondering on the issue- "In my case, it's because we are different enough to not to cause paradox, but I suppose.. Difference between a properly taught Great Sky and one who was Sealed and never recovered-"<br/>
"Omnivore is in stasis and I would prefer you to leave him that way- he hadn't informed any of his Court other than myself about his plan for a reason."</p><p>Kawahira blinks. That's interesting. His brushes of Mist flame against those of this alternative future had given him impression that this version of his Sky's Right-hand man had been his Storm, yet.. Kawahira holds his hand out, which Misty Cloud takes obligingly- the memories he offers give Kawahira a vague picture of the situation. It's- heartwarming to know that his Sky's counterpart had forgiven him for not breaking the Seal, as well as kept secret of Namimori from everyone who wasn't already in-know, which is also the reason why he is actually far more closer to his Cloud than anyone suspected, yet..</p><p>"...He never learned about the Vongola Sky Ring's secret either? He is direct descendant of Ieyasu!"<br/>
"I do not know the cause.. Your counterpart mentioned that Ieyasu is extremely displeased with him for some reason," a beat, then, "Omnivore became Vongola Decimo. He swore he would destroy Vongola rather than accepting its sins, yet he became what he swore he would never become- This plan, to drag small animals for a battle Omnivore could not fight.. He could not have known what kind of alternative version would arrive- it could have been a world where his counterpart had never became a Vongola Decimo candidate due to one of original heir's survival."<br/>
"And you did not stop him, because..?"<br/>
"Omnivore was going to do it whether I agree or not- the best I could do was following along and make sure I would be last of his Court to be replaced, and assess the situation before proceeding.. Which seems to be unnecessary," Misty Cloud remarks, his tone uncaring, "I assume you have finished looking through memories of everyone present within this base by now, Great Mist?"<br/>
"You do know me quite well," Kawahira smiles with amusement, inclining his head slightly- "You are free to leave, no need for ceremonies and bows, even if you are current Hibari Clan Head.. I am not your Great Mist of Namimori, child."<br/>
"Hn- by your leave, Great Mist."</p><p>Kawahira laughs as Misty Cloud almost <i>pointedly</i> bows at him before leaving- that's the reaction from mix of Cloud stubbornness and Mist craftiness. He did not miss the faint smile on adult version of Misty Cloud's lips either- he had been under a lot of pressure, but he had found someone who could deal with all of it and threw entire clusterfuck on Kawahira's shoulder, because while it has everything to do with his own Sky and his own Treasures, he knew Kawahira would deal better..</p><p>Looking at terrified many and Reborn who is giving him wary look, Kawahira claps his hand and forms a few Mist Clones for his Sky's Court- he could first give them a basic run-down of the situation, and they could go from there.. While he went out and have a word with his counterpart- who is currently still down, so wouldn't be capable of killing him, even if it wouldn't stop his counterpart from trying- and gather information from this Millefiore Famiglia, as well as Vindice. Kawahira already finished analysis on odd unnatural compound he was detecting from the atmosphere- it reacts with the process of keeping the Sacrifices in smaller form to make them more durable, eroding away their body extremely fast.. No wonder current Sky Sacrifice is keeping all others in stasis, but that means Bermuda must be bedridden or in a protective bubble like Reborn currently is- Kawahira thinks they may be keeping Bermuda in the prison cell that was supposed to be used to imprison the Checker Face- it does have entirely separate air circulation system with air filters and oxygen tanks.. Ironic as it would be.</p><p>Kawahira leaves with a knowing smile from his Sky. First stop has daggers and all sort of sharp weapons along with the pillow and the blanket his own counterpart had been using thrown at him, but.. His counterpart is barely alive. He would have gotten better within the week when he doesn't need to keep up constant maintenance and control of entire Sacrifices' worth of power while drain was happening, with arrival of a version of the Vongola Rings, but.. Kawahira's counterpart takes offer of Kawahira taking half the drain for Tri-Ni-Sette system with a glare, and almost vindictively throws a bubble of Mist Flame full of information to his head. Touchy, touchy.. Kawahira is suffering a severe migraine, but he has gotten almost everything on Byakuran.. From birth family to how Cervello gave him the Mare Sky Rings, Irie Shoichi- an once-friend who must have sent his Sky here- and how this scenario is repeating in rather large number of the worlds, as Kawahira did get stretched thin over eons of time-</p><p>Kawahira makes a mental note to take Mare Sky Rings from Byakuran the moment they return to their original world. He does wonder why he had not been alerted by Tri-Ni-Sette system unlike other cases- As powerful as Mare Sky Ring may be, it is still just part of Tri-Ni-Sette System. The answer he gains from his bitter counterpart does not surprise him much, however. Byakuran, for all his megalomaniac tendencies and seeing everything as a 'game'- does not want to destroy the world. No, he has pretty idealistic vision of utopia which he would rule as a God, with power of Tri-Ni-Sette at his side, which- they both agree, cautiously, as a 'possibility'- they are uncertain if Tri-Ni-Sette would let this Byakuran to use it for such a cause. Any world where Byakuran was found by their counterpart pre-maturely would have just resulted in him taking away Mare Sky Ring and hand it over to another, cutting off Byakuran's access to those worlds, but until the point his Mare Sky Ring was taken- he would have been able to inform his other counterparts, which explains how Kawahira of this world could not expect him while Byakuran had known exactly how to make him agree to his demands. To contact another parallel world, the holder's counterpart must be holding the Mare Sky Ring as well, which makes Byakuran's sight far more limited than Kawahira's- local Kawahira had already contacted a number of other parallel worlds and learned that those worlds Byakuran believes to be 'destroyed' are still existing. And really.. Destruction of Tri-Ni-Sette would wipe out humans and most living organisms of Earth, it's not necessarily going to become completely inhospitable, or the very fabric of universe is suddenly going to unravel because of something as- trivial, as destruction of a single star.. Humans and their tendencies of exaggerations.</p><p>Regardless, Kawahira is given directions to the base Irie Shoichi is stationed at.. ..Learning the Box Weapon is actually already a thing in future- and yes, it's not just well-made fake but actual realisation of the blueprints of Lorenzini gives Kawahira a pause, however. Kawahira had estimated it would take another century for humanity's flame science to develop to such a point. Still, it doesn't stop Kawahira from taking a stroll in the Merone Base and admire its designs as he headed towards Irie Shoichi's lab. Finding two Cervello women with him irritates Kawahira, but that's for his local counterpart to take care of later. Instead, Kawahira carefully brushes his mind against Irie Shoichi's- and pauses for another moment. He had been informed Irie Shoichi is a genius, but.. This one rivals that of Verde's, which is..</p><p><i>'Hello, Irie-san- I am here on behalf of Hibari Kyoya,'</i> Kawahira gently offers a thought, which has Irie Shoichi freeze for a moment- but he recovers admirably well, enough and starts thinking about all sort of dreadful scenarios that has Kawahira mentally laugh, <i>'No, no- nothing as dreadful as you are thinking- You see, there was always a risk as you thought, of the alternative past version of Vongola Decimo and his Guardians being less than suitable, yes? I am sure as a child born of Namimori, you have heard about local lore and stories about Old District- and know how Namimori is an old retirement town for flame-actives. You see, there was someone who live in that town who could have unSealed Vongola Decimo when he was a child.. In your world, he decided not to, because it would mean instead of current Sky Arcobaleno- Uni, was she?- Sawada Tsunayoshi would be next Sky Arcobaleno, as the Strongest Sky of the World. In this world, he decided not to unSeal Sawada Tsunayoshi.. In ours- I didn't plan to unSeal him either, but- his flame latched onto mine when my Mist Flame brushed against his, and he bonded with me to borrow my strength to shatter that Seal,'</i> Kawahira gave a moment for Irie Shoichi to process the information, humming lightly, <i>'You may or may not know, but the Tri-Ni-Sette has an Administrator- and the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette happen to be the Great Mist the Shrine of the Old District of the Namimori is dedicated to. The details are not important, as I already had a word with my counterpart- who is not bonded to your Vongola Decimo unlike I am, which means we are different enough to not to suffer for paradox and he assured me that what happened in my world did not happen in yours- but the result is, instead of a barely trained civilian child, you got a full set of Court of Sky who all had been trained since they were children, even when they didn't know they would become Vongola Decimo and his Guardian candidates.'</i><br/>
<i>'Oh,'</i> Irie Shoichi thinks back, sounding faint, <i>'That's- Great! So what do I need to do-?'</i><br/>
<i>'The attack on the Merone Base will be happening as planned.. But do note, Irie-san, Byakuran has never trusted you- Your Sun Mare Ring is a fake. Perhaps in one of other alternatives, something has happened and your actions has tipped him off, perhaps not- but he has different set of Guardians from what you believe. Ah, feel free to act in whatever way you wish- I am strong enough of a Mist to fool machines, and I just overlapped an illusion over your form,'</i> Kawahira tells kindly, which Irie Shoichi reacts by clutching his stomach.. Nerve, hmm? Kawahira hums for a minute, waiting until he gathers himself back- and offers- <i>'My counterpart is currently bedridden- All parts of the Tri-Ni-Sette is meant to be always active.. If Arcobaleno of a generation passes away, I am the one who is tied to the system and supply power for the system until I manage to find next generation- Similarly, Vongola Rings and Mare Rings are also tied to me- With Vongola Rings destroyed and Arcobaleno all in emergency stasis per the pendant's function- my counterpart was both supplying flames for Arcobaleno Pendants, as well as guiding the flow of the flames of entire planet to sustain the life.. Hibari Kyoya of this world knew my counterpart as well as any human would- Hibari Clan always served their role faithfully, even volunteering for Cloud or Storm positions of Arcobaleno when a candidate could not be found.. So, when he realised I followed my Sky to this dimension, he had no problem dumping the entire problem of Byakuran on my shoulder.. He did request to not to let his Sky out of Stasis until my Sky has returned to our dimension, however, just in case paradox incapable of affecting me is- part of what I am, which may not extend to others.'</i></p><p>Kawahira spends next three hours with the Sunny, nervous, little genius- with a heart of gold.. His Sky would like him, Kawahira thinks. At the end, the Merone Base Assault is planned to force the Millefiore Famiglia out of Japan, and allow other remnants of Vongola Famiglia to regroup with his Sky's Court.</p><p>His visit to the Vindice starts with negative note, unlike previous two. The Vendicare is silent, most of its wardens seemingly unavailable, yet- when Kawahira appears at the door and begins to venture inward- There's an alarm, and he is suddenly surrounded by the Vindice. Which is.. Only if they had been half this competent years ago, Kawahira would have respected them a little more- but right now? All he can think is, 'About time you stepped up a little!'</p><p>Kawahira does show himself before they try attacking him, however, and keep his palms open and visible, as he states calmly.</p><p>"I apologise for intrusion, but I am here to check where my Sky's Mist is- I do not know if you are aware of it, but Vongola Decimo of this dimension had an idea to pull alternative version of himself who still had Vongola Rings and have that alternative fight against Byakuran- As the replacing is done with where his Guardians currently are, I assume his Mist Guardian is at Vendicare."<br/>
"....Rokudo Mukuro is indeed a prisoner," Jaeger states, taking a step forward- "Explain why we should release him, however."<br/>
"Because Rokudo Mukuro of your dimension has no formal training as a Mist- but my Sky's Rokudo Mukuro had been trained by a number of experts after he bonded with my Sky- he had not been a resident of your prison for quite a while either," Kawahira answers, inclining his head slightly- "While I have no doubt of your esteemed selves- With Byakuran's- rather ingenious method of murdering Arcobaleno.. I assume your leader is currently indisposed of... Our dimension and yours- is quite different, you see.. Besides, it's not like you care much about laws, honoured law keepers.. It's all about Checker Face- and as you must have learned by now- the Tri-Ni-Sette, isn't it?"<br/>
"....How do you know this, and what are you proposing?"<br/>
"In our dimension- Checker Face abandoned his duty as the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette about- almost a decade ago," Kawahira answers pleasantly, nodding lightly at disbelief of the Vindice- "I am sure you have heard something about importance of Tri-Ni-Sette and how it's the system that keeps this world running, with how much ruckus Byakuran is making in this dimension- it's true, but it is also true Checker Face didn't need to actually care enough about humans to always keep an eye on the system- so, when he actually harmonised with a Sky against his plan about a decade ago, he decided he doesn't care whether our world lasts or not, so long as it stays long enough until his Sky dies, because his own Sky is a human and mortal- while he isn't. So basically- in our world? Checker Face is planning to commit suicide if he survives past death of his Sky. Those who were aware of exactly why he was doing job he loathes, were obviously horrified and immediately began planning to take over once Checker Face actually completely drops his duty.. Of course, it doesn't mean the control of Tri-Ni-Sette has fallen to your counterparts, but it's enough difference that certain events never happened or happened entirely differently.. ..Rokudo Mukuro is part of it, and it's not fair that our Rokudo Mukuro is imprisoned in Vindice while he can be more of use at his Sky's side, yes? In return-" Kawahira smiles, because, his counterpart would really try to kill him for this, but- hamonisation strengthens an element.. And his counterpart would never attack Kawahira's Sky or his other elements just because what Kawahira has done- "-how about I inform you where Checker Face is, before we complete our job and leave? I already met him after I arrived in this dimension, to learn actual circumstance of Mare Sky Ring falling in hand of Byakuran, because this is kind of things he had been preventing for thousands of years.. Say what you will of that man- I know he can be ruthless and cruel- but he had been doing quite a good job for keeping an eye on three sets of seven artifacts, any of which could have caused this level of disasters, for thousands and thousands of years alone.."<br/>
"...."</p><p>Kawahira smiles as he wait. The Vindice hated far too long to let go of their vengeance, and it works perfectly in his favour, as an hour after the Vindice vanished in front of him, with exception of one guard keeping an eye on him- they all return with Bermuda with agreement to let Kawahira take Rokudo Mukuro with him. The Mist-child is an adult man here, who looks at him with sharp eyes with suspicion, yet too fragile with his body suspended in water tank for years..</p><p>It's simple matter of forcing an illusion over his body, of healthy appearance, and willing it to turn real. The child is startled, his eyes calculating and sharp- but Kawahira just smiles and tells.</p><p>"Please tell me if you have any business to be done before our departure to the Japan- My dimension's Sawada Tsunayoshi is waiting for us."<br/>
"Kufufufufu.. So he went through that stupid plan, did he?"<br/>
"Well.. I would say that stupid plan worked due to sheer luck, that lottery-winning aspect of Hyper Intuition worked out.. Really, that ability is a menace.." Kawahira laughs easily, all smile and amusement- but it's a plain mask, one even this untrained Mist child can notice, even if he cannot see what Kawahira hides under- "Nothing to do, Rokudo-san?"<br/>
"...I need to pick-up my apprentice and my underlings."<br/>
"Consider it done, Rokudo-san- this way first, I have a hotel room reserved- we need a good night's rest before we look for your people."</p><p>Kawahira is smiling and welcoming, and Mist Child follows him- Kawahira is amused at the wariness this child is hiding. He is really quite strong of a Mist, and smart enough to poke lightly at the illusion of healthy body Kawahira had forced upon him- and blanch inwardly at sheer power Kawahira's Mist Flame is radiating. He is intelligent, however- he knows implication of Kawahira calling counterpart of Sawada Tsunayoshi as his- and asks why and how.. Mists are possessive, and it's anomaly in his eyes, how Kawahira had let his counterpart bond with his Sky. Kawahira tells him about some Skies being capable of bonding with more than a single element each- and no, Rokudo Mukuro and his look-a-like does not count, resonant flame pairs or flame-twins are considered a single element in terms of bond- and how Primary Element is decided by compatibility, not power. Kawahira has no problem telling him that despite his power- he is not a good match to his Sky, not in ways his Primary Elements are- no matter how good he is in pretending to be. They are in hotel room, extravagant and well-furnished. Kawahira admits uncaringly at Mist child's questioning look that he had taken some cash and other resources from a local Millefiore Famiglia base.</p><p>Kawahira hears that Merone Base assault has happened as planned.. And that Byakuran has given them an ultimatum of sort. He likes doing that, doesn't he? ...Talking of- this game called 'Choice' is interesting. And because Kawahira wants to see how Byakuran would react at his presence- Kawahira just sends the Mist child with his people- with addition of new person, 'Fran'- to the Japan. In the middle, a few of them are replaced by his world's version of them, but Kawahira doesn't really care- they can take care of themselves. Instead, Kawahira drops by back to their own dimension and pick up his own mask and iron hat that he had not worn for quite a while.. He also spends a few days informing everyone in Namimori that their Sky is fine and is taking care of a problem before he can return. He gets heaps and heaps of various tools along with large pack of supplies from the worried elements.</p><p>When Kawahira is finally back to his Sky's side in different dimension, the Choice game is already ongoing, and-</p><p>"Grandfather!"<br/>
"YOU-!" White haired Sky with tattoo on his face pauses for a moment as he turns to give his Sky incredulous look, and repeats his cry, "...Grandfather?"<br/>
"I am back, my Sky- your elements are worried to the point they tried to bury me under supplies," Kawahira hands out extra flame-channeling rings to everyone present for their group, while glancing at Lal Mirch who looks pale at his re-appearance with rather familiar mask and iron hat- "And Byakuran- was it? I think you are confusing me with my counterpart- he is still back in Namimori.." Kawahira pauses for a moment, casually checking the flow of flames in atmosphere- it was almost at usual rate and pattern- "He is still quite weak, what with him currently replacing six of seven Sacrifices- no, five, considering my Sky's Cloud seem to be wearing secondary flame-draining bracelet meant for emergencies," Kawahira glances at Misty Cloud, who does slightly bare his wrist enough to confirm its existence around his wrist- his tone is positively <i>fond-</i> "And before Vongola Ring of our world began working temporary replacement- he was taking place for that one as well. Tri-Ni-Sette is a system where all three sets of artifacts are meant to be always active.. Even single missing link can have catastrophic system failure unless the Administrator fills in for the inactive links. As for 'grandfather'- Ever since Ieyasu started to insist that I am his grandfather, every generation of his descendants decided I am their grandfather- that silly child.."</p><p>Kawahira wonders when he started talking so much, so freely again- probably ever since he practically raised his Sky.. A child's curiosity is powerful thing, and he had done his best to offer every answer he knew for those questions for years- most mundane subjects could be given a path to knowledge and no more, but when it consists of certain facts- there was none left to teach, and thus.. ..He had became quite verbose and talkative over the years, hadn't he? Positively chatty.</p><p>Kawahira hums. He knows he would be quite different from most other 'Checker Face' Byakuran must have met, all of them quiet, withdrawn and business-like- but then.. The child is pale, obviously realising he has miscalculated something in fighting against this group of Vongola-</p><p>"Ahahahaha.. This is rather not fair-" There's panic in his eyes, barely hidden- and so many calculations, all, unfortunately for Sky-child, far too transparent to Kawahira- "the Vongola always had known how to contact you, then?"<br/>
"Only Ieyasu- Vongola Primo- and his direct descendants.. Not Iemitsu, he was practically disowned after he was pushed to join CEDEF without his knowledge," Kawahira is gently prodding the child's mind- it's- <i>interesting.</i> The child really thinks this is all game, what with so many of 'tries' and 'fails', yet always give another chance- another life.. Endlessly repeating, countless worlds.. And blind, too. He thinks he will be able to fix everything- and he doesn't have real idea on what those 'everything' is, either- that is wrong in the world, and create a- utopia, once he wins, with himself as a god, but.. Kawahira thinks the eternity of boredom would kill this child. He has no determination, no duty, no cause to bind and anchor him to reality like Kawahira does... "And exactly when have life ever been fair to anyone? I doubt possession of complete Tri-Ni-Sette system would have been good for you anyway, child- I always had been amazed that I remained remotely functional after keeping the system running for thousands and thousands of years, always alone.."</p><p>Kawahira smiles. His Sky seems like wishing he could protest, but.. Hyper Intuition, or was it just knowing Kawahira that well? Kawahira isn't sure, but his Sky remains silent, and that's all Kawahira needs to continue.</p><p>"I am sure I can let it all happen, letting both of you fight each other and whatnot- but I will ask anyway.. Would you give up Mare Ring of your own will, and let the Sacrifices of the Arcobaleno Pendants go- Byakuran of Gesso Famiglia?"</p><p>Kawahira- probably should have expected that gunshot. Everyone is quiet for a moment, but Kawahira shrugs- blowing brain out is typical method to deal with immortals in many modern media, but.. It's matter of reconstructing what is achingly familiar to him- his head- with his Mist Flame- and ignoring the spattered brain matters and blood, Kawahira hums, his voice uncaring.</p><p>"...Well, that's one way of answering the question.. Have fun, my Sky. My local counterpart is already after my blood- I don't want to give him a reason to hunt me down in person after this issue is over."</p><p>Kawahira ignores the chaos that follows afterwards.</p><p>"YOU SHOT MY GRANDFATHER!"<br/>
"What are you being furious about!? It's not like it WORKED! I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE FURIOUS ABOUT THIS!!!"<br/>
"Byakuran-sama! Behind you!"<br/>
"I will bite you to death!"<br/>
"Kufufufufu-"<br/>
"Kyaaa! You brutes- Byakuran-nii, be careful!"<br/>
"Ahahahahaha, if Great Mist was so easy to kill, previous Sacrifices would have killed him long time ago~"<br/>
"Deisy!"</p><p>Kawahira hums. As the two sides fight each other, however- Kawahira stands beside the current donna of Giglio Nero of this dimension- Aria's daughter, he assumes. Kawahira picks her up in careful hold from her seat and drops her off to Gamma, and ignores Lal Mirch who seem to be wishing to have a word with him- Kawahira doesn't really care about her.. And she should be having a word with her Checker Face, not him, anyway. Instead, he waits as he watches how Byakuran is getting thrashed- Well, he is fighting back admirably well, and is that- wings made of the Sky Flame? ..Kawahira checks carefully, but no, results is same- Byakuran is still a human, 100%, other than a few genetic modifications he seemed to have done to himself..? ...It's- enough for him to feel little more like Earthling. Where had he gotten samples of those-!?</p><p>Kawahira calms down a little when his check on Byakuran's mind returns with information from another world, with memory of finding certain people in every world having higher purity of flames, and isolating those factors in their genetics by getting hand on their hairs and blood- the research had been done surprisingly covertly, and therefore, safe for the descendants of his people. In this world, the research sample was gathered from a civilian Byakuran knew to be a powerful latent Sky- and one Kawahira recognised as a resident of Namimori who left town for university level education, her blood bag stolen when she donated blood for a charity.. ...No wonder Mare Ring turned out to be this compatible with Byakuran- beside his already high compatibility- the Tri-Ni-Sette was originally created to be held by Earthlings by Sepira, not humans. Byakuran just thought it was higher purity of Sky flame allowing better connection with the flame-artifact, but blood was a factor..</p><p>Still.. Kawahira glances at the Sky Arcobaleno who is staring at him, in clear disbelief- Sepira's descendant's typical aloofness and knowing expression nowhere to be found.. For that alone, Kawahira is already liking her better than most of her bloodlines. Really..</p><p>"Anything I can do for you, Sky Sacrifice?"<br/>
"I.. ..You are- Checker Face?"<br/>
"Not your dimension's, but I am- <i>-was-</i> a Checker Face, yes.. Even if it's a title associated with duty I do not uphold any further," Kawahira answers, humming lightly- Lal Mirch listens in, her expression tight- "Fair warning- say anything about your future visions being absolute, I am liable to kill you. I never did like your ancestress Sepira and her tendency to think her vision is absolute, thus she is the one who knows best for this entire world.."<br/>
"....I- already know it isn't. My visions of future.. It shifted multiple times before," Uni answers- which makes Kawahira smile in delight- a first, from this particular bloodline, since Sepira- "It- has something to do with flame-strength, isn't it? I couldn't predict Byakuran.. I couldn't predict Sawada Tsunayoshi."<br/>
"Your bloodline gift utilises harmony factor of Sky flame to induce visions- anyone possessing stronger flame, to the point their flames are beyond your influence- can deny you clear sight of future.. So, is there anything you require from a 'Checker Face'? Or do you need to talk to 'the' Checker Face?"<br/>
"Once the Mare Rings are out of Byakuran's hands, I planned to revive the Arcobaleno, but to do so.. It would require tremendous amount of Sky flames.."</p><p>Kawahira blinks his eyes. Oh.. This one is planning to die to 'revive' them, isn't it? Before she could continue speaking, however- Kawahira corrects, his voice light.</p><p>"Bringing them out of stasis- not revival."<br/>
"...Ah?"<br/>
"The Arcobaleno Pendants have large number of fail-safes to protect the Sacrifices- turning them into toddler-sized is one of them, which allows them last much longer against the flame drain to match the flame-density necessary, by compressing their bodies. In any situation outside-influences, such as atmospheric poison in this case, are present against the Sacrifices, which would surely kill them- the Sacrifices are placed in stasis and held in the Arcobaleno Pendants until danger has passed. The Arcobaleno Pendants bond with each Sacrifice, and die along with each Sacrifice, unlike other two parts of the Tri-Ni-Sette- if they are dead, it wouldn't be clear with tint of respective colours of their flames- it would turn into stone, and 'dead', just like their bonded Sacrifice. When stasis- one of the Miracle of the Arcobaleno Pendants- is activated, regardless of how close to death they had been- they are slowly healed within the pendant. All you need to do, is pulse your Sky Flame in sufficient strength, and alert the Tri-Ni-Sette system that it is safe to release them-" Kawahira pauses, then adds, "Of course, if they haven't healed yet, or recently nearly killed in any other reason than flame depletion, which would really kill them without power to fuel the pendant- it would require more flame from you to bring them out of stasis, and in that case, you can die due to sheer amount of Sky flame required. But currently- The Arcobaleno remained in stasis for years from what I can sense, so you only require to make sure that the poison is gone from atmosphere before you bring them out of stasis."<br/>
"But, I saw..?"<br/>
"Don't offer more flames than necessary to the Tri-Ni-Sette system, it <i>can</i> and it <i>will</i> take any extra flame offered in order to store them for rainy days.. Heaven knows it takes extra flames from me even when it's not absolutely necessary, even if it usually chooses moments when I have more than enough to spare," Kawahira rolls his eyes with a huff, shaking his head, "The system doesn't care much for humans, not any more than I do- so if you freely offer more, rest assured- it will take all the flames you offer. Only thing that system cares about is it's Administrator, and having more flame stored within it lightens burden on the Administrator significantly by extending time required to search for next Sacrifices. Normal rate of flame drain is the optimal flame drainage required- it can peak if there's disturbance in the system, but those happened only few times in the past- notably, when large damage to the planet itself occurs, such as the nuclear bombings and explosions. Radiation and physical damages aside, those bombs disturb the flow of the flames around planet itself, when the Tri-Ni-Sette system is all about keeping flow of natural flame of this planet stable and sufficient- No one ever managed to figure out how or why, but something happened in the past, and this planet's natural flow of flames had been damaged horribly, even before my people had settled.. The Tri-Ni-Sette supplies the flame it requires, and corrects the flow of the flames to allow lives to thrive on the planet," Kawahira pauses, then admits frankly- "But it's also flawed- larger the number of living beings it must support, more flame drain it requires- flame-active to non-flame-active population required to naturally support the flame flow of the planet is not met by current human population. Now that most of people have an idea about flames because of Byakuran- my advice is make it common knowledge and turn as many people as you can to active- All flame-actives contribute to the planet's natural flame-flow passively, however little. My people never had this issue because we were born with our flames active, and died when our flames were extinguished.."</p><p>Kawahira hums. Technically, Kawahira can solve the issue by killing enough humans, whittle them down to a one flame-active to about hundred or so non-flame actives, depending on the average flame-strength of flame-actives, but.. So many of his people's descendants were distressed by that idea to the point Kawahira had to shelve the idea.. Unfortunately. He does understand why, but still- his people's descendants or not, they identify themselves as humans.. It's what used to depress him a little. There were so obvious solutions right there, just- what's left of his people do not want him to do it.. Besides, when did he even have enough time to kill that many humans alone? Direct slaughter is too inefficient. It was same back when human tribes were too numerous- too inefficient to drag every single tribe present all around to kill each other, while they breed more in other side of the planet.. Incite wars between different countries, these days? Machinations would take days to years depending on political climates, which he just didn't have to spare while maintaining the Tri-Ni-Sette system.. Besides- World Wars practically demonstrated to Kawahira just how bad that would be these days, with such destructive weapons of humans that can affect the natural flame-flow of the planet itself.</p><p>It never did stop Kawahira from killing less than desirable of the human society, such as rapists or random muggers who were foolish enough to target him while he was out of Namimori, or wiping out bandits or raid parties that were foolish enough to target Namimori back in less- <i>polite society,</i> as humans put it, but the point stands. These days Kawahira just didn't bother, because for all that his Sky understood he isn't another human- those puppy eyes and disappointed look was something Kawahira preferred to avoid, if he could.. And it was adorable how his Sky told him it's not nice to dirty his hands by stooping that low and such, even the fact that his Sky actually thought Kawahira was stooping low by killing those humans.. What stooping low? Kawahira personally didn't really see humans as anything more than living beings, almost same level as- most humans view their pets, really. They may get upset someone kill their dogs and rabbits or such, but other humans still eat those animals anyway, don't they? And some clever ones are intelligent enough to learn numbers and do addition. Or subtraction. Give any species a few hundred million years- or more- to develop in right circumstances, and Kawahira is sure they would all develop as intelligent as humans are right now, in one way or another.. And some humans do view particularly specific being- usually their pets- as their family. What's the difference, with what he was feeling? He is an Earthling. What does he care for an entirely different specie, who aren't even under same Sky as his? But Kawahira's Sky is a human, a child at that, and Kawahira can pretend well enough to follow his ideals and values, even if his Sky sometimes give him knowing looks and quiet thanks away from his other elements.</p><p>Kawahira tilts his head slightly as there's a- rather <i>spectacular</i> display of battle between two Skies. His Sky has grown quite well- Byakuran's skills are obviously taken from his alternative world's counterparts, some of his experiences shared and therefore quite beyond normal humans of his age, for someone in his late twenties.. But his Sky had been raised by Earthling standard... Besides.. Harmony and acceptance of a bonded's flame tend to be quite- <i>unfair,</i> as that Byakuran had put.. Assimilating Kawahira's Mist Flame, therefore taking pieces of instinctive fineness of flame control, as well as techniques ingrained to himself to the point of instinctive, from him- his little Sky would grow stronger than most Earthlings.. He hasn't reached to that point yet, but it's already far beyond what Byakuran can do.</p><p>Yet.. Kawahira blink at the sudden rise of Sky Flame, and Sky Sacrifice being pulled towards the battle.. A- resonant of sort. A side effect of three sets of flame artifacts that shares a single purpose, maybe? It's new, even to Kawahira, but..</p><p>Kawahira frowns lightly, because he has been also pulled into the barrier of Sky flame formed by that resonance. He is not a Sky, and he isn't even of this dimension, but- there's a flare from his connection to the Tri-Ni-Sette of his dimension- is it resonating with the Tri-Ni-Sette of this dimension? ...Entirely possible, Kawahira admits to himself. What individual pieces of Tri-Ni-Sette can do, it's main system is likely to be capable of as well.. Not that Kawahira needs it, but.. Why? Kawahira wonders, as he watches his Sky who is about to make his first kill-</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>Kawahira blinks at the world of white he had been dragged to- his mind, anyway. His Mist flame hides him from others who are present, even his own Sky, but..</p><p>Kawahira smiles grimly as years and years rapidly pass in the illusion, the Tri-Ni-Sette system pulling despair, loneliness, and crushing pressure of eons of years from his memories.. Uni, Byakuran, and his Sky do not realise, believes it's just a vision of what would have happened to Byakuran if he had won, but- oh, Kawahira knows himself, and he sees his own style of illusion from the main Tri-Ni-Sette system's work- it's a punishment and warning, to never repeat- even if it has to irreparably break the foolish holder of Mare Sky Ring..</p><p>Kawahira supposes, the system did learn from one of the best.. If he dares to say so. Time weathers down everything. Every triumph, every joy, every moment of happiness- all meaningless, all attachments only becoming bitter end- the world, changing and changing, until there's nothing of one remembers as what it used to be..</p><p>...This kind of weight of years, it's not something that a human can bear without going insane- or someone with human mind-set. How <i>ruthless</i>... Yet, Kawahira does nothing to stop the Tri-Ni-Sette from pulling information, emotion and relevant details from his memories- until there's nothing left of Byakuran other than a broken shell of a child, until Uni, and his Sky- who is better off than other two, because he already indirectly had experienced all these before, even if it was mere hints from Kawahira's Mist flame- tell Byakuran that he is not alone, that they will be with him.. Kawahira can sense the Tri-Ni-Sette's displeasure, but it does not go further- it, instead, gives off feeling as if it was purring against Kawahira's flame, to him and his counterpart.. ..Kawahira just shakes his head, even when he feels his own counterpart relaxing against the Tri-Ni-Sette- almost hesitantly reaching back to the Tri-Ni-Sette. Well.. There's a reason why Ieyasu kept making joke that Kawahira is practically married to the Tri-Ni-Sette system, an influence of Hyper Intuition that he himself had not noticed.. Even if the Tri-Ni-Sette is more of a child Kawahira could never bear to acknowledge as such.. He wonders what would it be like of this world later, now that his counterpart ended up acknowledging the Tri-Ni-Sette's effort to please him? Even if it's none of his business..</p><p>Kawahira turns. When the illusion breaks, Byakuran is dead, even his body consumed by Sky Flame, with a clink, of Mare Sky Ring falling on the ground.. And it shimmers, then vanishes- Kawahira does not wait. The Mare Rings are back in his counterpart's hands.. It only means his Sky and others can take time to gather whatever they wish to take back, until they are ready to return..</p><p>Kawahira is standing at a version of his own antique shop, one that does not have any sign of added rooms for his Sky, or any of changes he had made after bonding.. It's almost nostalgic, even if he mentally balks at idea of returning to this life. His counterpart is silent, just- leaning against the Tri-Ni-Sette system that glows and pulses with light, like a heartbeat.. His Mist flame is visible and pulsing, matching the rhythm of the pulse of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. Establishing a mental link of sort, are they?</p><p>"I promised to inform the local Vindice that I will inform them whereabouts of you if they release Rokudo Mukuro temporarily- do you have any issue?"<br/>
"...Go ahead," his counterpart answers distractedly, sighing softly- "It's not like this child would ever let me go, even when my duty is complete.."<br/>
"Shall I dread the day it ever manages to develop a Miracle that simulates a bond with a Sky just to keep you bound? It's unheard of, but certainly not beyond capability of flame-artifacts.. Especially not one as powerful as this one."<br/>
"...Stop giving this child ideas.." Kawahira chuckles at the face his counterpart is pulling, "You plan to die soon, don't you?"<br/>
"A few centuries later.. We will see if I remain sane enough after my Sky inevitably passes away, yes?" Kawahira laughs, his smile full of dark amusement- "Do me a favour and kill me if I do go too far- my dimension is one thing, but I would rather not damage any other dimensions."<br/>
"Ha.. Do it yourself without bothering others who are busy with their own dimension's planet if you have enough sense to ask.. Still, you would definitely want to make everyone suffer as much as you do, and if it comes down to that.. Do you even need to worry? We know ourselves very well.. Any of our counterparts, affected by your actions- would band together to put you down.. Besides-" Kawahira's counterpart chuckles, his eyes glinting- "Most of us are smarter than to bond with a <i>mortal-</i> whether it's smart decision or not is subjective, but still.."</p><p>Kawahira laughs. How cruel and blunt- but then, he is Kawahira's own counterpart. A moment of happiness followed by madness, or another eternity of duty-bound, exhausting life.. It had been choices of their own. There were- obvious solutions, that they all knew- and even giving up this planet was one of choices, yet..</p><p>"Slavery of our own making, is it?" Kawahira smiles at his counterpart, inclining his head politely- "Good luck- I haven't seen many dimensions where the Tri-Ni-Sette system became a- rather common knowledge.. You are going to have issues."<br/>
"I already have the replacements for Guiding Rings- this set hadn't named itself yet, but it will work.. And unlike most of those dimensions, I ended up acknowledging the Tri-Ni-Sette as what they are.. I am not going to fail my duty any time soon."<br/>
"Still much exhausting and tiresome work, though," Kawahira inclines his head deeper, which his counterpart returns with a nod- "This is a good bye, then."<br/>
"Go away and do not darken my home again," His counterpart snarks, but slight curling up of his lips, a smile full of distaste, makes his opinion of Kawahira clear, despite his amiable attitude- "You do know majority of our opinions on those who abandon their duties.. You are free to go only because you and your Sky had done me a favour."<br/>
"Yes, yes.. I am going-"</p><p>Kawahira left with peals of laughter, well-aware his counterpart is really letting him go only because his Sky has killed Byakuran.. And that he was that amiable towards Kawahira only because there is no reason to antagonise him if he did not intend to kill Kawahira.</p><p>Kawahira watches as his Sky and his elements mingle with those of this dimension for a few days, some of them learning much about technological developments, or just relaxing- or getting to know each other better, despite inevitable separations. After they check with Kawahira- they actually released all Vongola Decimo and his guardians from stasis, and they are all shocked by sheer differences of each group.. Yet.. ..Sawada Tsunayoshi of this dimension do not approach Kawahira. And his Sky does not allow him to, even if he wishes to- Kawahira looks away from the minor conflict. It's- almost expected, for his Sky to be possessive and guarded, from someone who could- potentially- bond with Kawahira as well, but..</p><p>Late night, after his Sky is asleep- and just a day before they are scheduled to leave.. Kawahira is unsurprised by appearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi at the kitchen, who is holding a bottle of Italian wine in his hand. It's- a favourite of Kawahira's, from the vineyard Giotto had bought just because Kawahira liked the wines from that particular vineyard- Kawahira doesn't protest and let counterpart of his Sky sit beside him, with a wry smile on his lips.. There's silence, even as he pours Kawahira a glass and pours another of his own, their glasses emptied- and poured again..</p><p>"....I messed up everything, huh?" Sawada Tsunayoshi- looks exhausted, his smile grim and tired- "I'd apologise for pulling your Sky out of your dimension, but.. ..You would have already taken him back if you didn't think there was something beneficial from this trip, for my counterpart.."<br/>
"You are not interested in that, not as much as wondering why I harmonised with My Sky- and why my counterpart didn't, with you."<br/>
"....Yes, no, I am interested in both- Does it even matter?" His Sky's counterpart groans, looking defeated- that's- not an expression Kawahira wants to see on him, even if he is not really his own Sky- "Just.. I am sorry."<br/>
"You said it yourself, I would have taken back my Sky with me if it did not benefit him some way- and your apologies should be made to my counterpart, not I," Kawahira corrects him again, his voice light as he smiles kindly at his Sky's counterpart- "I am sure my counterpart already apologised to you for leaving you Sealed for years.. At the end- he will not blame you for this mess- you had never been trained to look past Hyper Intuition's weak spots, just trained to relay on it, and your instinct of Great Sky had been messed up to the point you can barely function as a Sky- on top of that, you are easily swept away by your elements' influences, due to how much damage you suffered by the Seal.. You are used to reaching out, but you are not used to pulling back aspect of Sky Attraction, giving more away and not taking in equal amount.. You strengthen your elements, but you weaken yourself without realising.. Which all led you to make decisions which resulted in current situation."<br/>
"But- it's not your fault- if anything, it's Byakuran's-!"<br/>
"-It is my counterpart's fault, in one way or another.. He is the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette. It doesn't matter how you feel, Sawada Tsunayoshi- he is ultimately the one in charge of the Tri-Ni-Sette, and he has failed greatly- even letting the Mare Ring fall in hands of Byakuran is his fault, as he is the one who gave it away for Cervello to find a holder for every generation," Kawahira smiles lightly, even while his Sky's counterpart looks horrified- "if you truly feel remorseful.. You should have a word with my counterpart at length. For one.. He does need to find new holders of the Guidance Rings- I do not know if they will choose the name of the Vongola Rings as old Rings had, but you do require new rings for your Famiglia, right?"<br/>
"...Grandfather.."<br/>
"Not yours, just a little more insane version of your grandfather's counterpart.. Who is planning to die the moment my Sky dies, rather than continuing on. You did my counterpart a favour by not harmonising with him, child."</p><p>Kawahira smiles with amusement. His Sky's counterpart falls silent, horrified realisation slowly dawning in his eyes, yet.. Enjoying the wine a version of his Sky had offered him, Kawahira smiles just a little more wider, a little more mad- his depth of madness and obsession, even just a piece of it, not entirety- clearly visible for his Sky's counterpart to see..</p><p>"Stop thinking this is all your fault- life happens, child- and no one is omniscient. If this is not my counterpart's fault- you cannot take blame for what you were not equipped to deal with, either.. Besides, you let my Sky to have his first kill!" Kawahira smiles with amusement, almost-delight clear in his eyes- "Completely justified, no less, putting down a mad man, where killing the man was more of a mercy than letting him live- Do you know how much trouble I would have gone to arrange such kill for my Sky to make? Now he knows what it is like- he may still hesitate next time, but he will certainly hesitate less- and that may save him from another threat.."<br/>
"You are.."<br/>
"Mad? Perhaps.. Insane? Definitely, in human ideals and psychology- but for my people, for Earthlings- I am just a Mist who wishes his Sky to be well-protected.." Kawahira laughs, his tone light and amused- "There's a reason why Harmonisation is actually a valid reason for resignation from any post that requires one to be unbiased or must make decisions for majority among my people- no one who harmonised, unless they are a Sky, is actually allowed from holding such a post.. My people- us, Earthlings- we are all instincts, we let our flames decide our actions- in a way, we are far more primal than you humans are, far less logical and rational.. Ah, you really should talk with my counterpart, not I.." Kawahira lets out another peals of laughter, "He wants to kill me, only reason he is letting me leave untouched is because my Sky had done a favour for him.. On top of being a Great Element, who is far more in touch with our flames, even more than most Earthlings- I had been Sky-starved for eons of time- us, Great Elements are not recommended to stay long outside a Sky's influence, even if we do not bond with one.. Bonding with a five years old baby Great Sky, who had been in distress and Calling on his behalf-? Is it such a wonder that I had thrown everything sidelines to make sure everything would be perfect for him..? He bonded with me so tightly, that if I try to shatter the bond, even for his own good- it would shred my Mist Flame.. Hyper Intuition is truly cruel bloodline gift, he definitely didn't just hook his Sky flame on my Mist flame without knowing what he was doing, even if he hadn't known exact implications.. ...Those hooks, they were placed strategically.. Almost evenly, all over my Mist Flame.. Taking those hooks out- would mean literally tearing me apart to thousands of pieces.. He definitely got an element who can never leave his side as he had desperately wished, upon shattering of his Seal- I will be following him to his death.. Or at least, I certainly do hope so.."</p><p>Kawahira smiles. His Sky's counterpart is silent, horror and sorrow dominant from his Sky flame, yet..</p><p>Kawahira places down the wine glass that still has some of wine left on the table, standing up- and politely inclines his head to his Sky's counterpart, his smile this time wistful.</p><p>"Do not mourn for me, Sky who has been wronged- A Sky, who my Sky could have been.. I am glad I know what it is like to be under harmony of a Sky before I finally pass away- I even got to be free of my duties, unlike most of my counterparts across the worlds. It's far more than what many of my counterparts had.. Tri-Ni-Sette only can connect to the worlds it exist, so you may believe I am constant in all parallel worlds- but, oh.. I know large number of my counterparts gave up over the years. Just because all that's left across countless parallel worlds are those who were stubborn enough to last millions upon millions of years- doesn't mean we do not know we all could have given up.. ..Most of us, we all just want to be free, even when we all came too far to just give up.. And I have gotten my wish, legitimately no less- however short it will be.."<br/>
"...I should talk with your counterpart, huh..?"<br/>
"You should."</p><p>Kawahira left his Sky's counterpart to his thoughts, humming softly- Kawahira thinks this counterpart of his Sky is mature enough to understand. He has no regrets- he may hate the cards the fate has dealt to him, but he made his choices, his bed.. And the bed he had gotten for his choices.. How can he hate it? It's beautiful, tainted with the colour of Sky, of Sunset- Kawahira looks forward the path his Sky will take, he is certain his Sky will flourish wonderfully.. Even if it will always lead to same end- is it not just more precious? That death, a final end, the rest.. He spent so long, longing for it- he is just glad that he will have decades, or if he is lucky- a few centuries, with his Sky.. Every event, every milestone his Sky makes- his completion of the Court, his first fight, his first kill- it's all steps, marking the growth, and at the same time, the passage of the time that will surely bring it all to the end..</p><p>Kawahira envies his Sky and his Court, still so young and brash, still thinking of every day, not years ahead of future.. But he lets himself swept away in the harmony of his Sky anyway. The chains he once willingly allowed to bind him are long gone, and- he finds himself more and more carefree, less reserved.. As time goes on.. Kawahira knew he would lose what he became over the years, as his sorrow and pain were taken away.. Humans- don't change as drastically as Earthlings do, even with the bonding.. Heavens, even most Earthlings do not change as much as the Great Elements.. It's double-edged blade, that's what it is.. Turning chatty, slowly turning less reserved, freer with his attention and care, even attachments- not only because he doesn't plan to live much longer, but also because of fundamental changes in his Mist flame bought forth by continued harmonisation, as his Mist flame turned smoother and calmer, it's edges taken off.. For now, he is still half pretending, to fit into his Sky's harmony- but.. The progress is far along, enough that he can be fit into his Sky's harmony without making his Sky's other elements uncomfortable.</p><p>Kawahira is standing outside the base, watching the half-moon on the Sky- the waning moon.. It's poetic, perhaps, for him to see that particular moon tonight.. Kawahira smiles anyway. He hadn't worried much about paradox for many reasons.. His changes are soul-deep, the changes that comes from his bonding with his Sky..</p><p>Kawahira is still awake even as the Moon falls and the Sun rises, waiting silently as one by one, his Sky and other elements who were sent to this dimension gather. The sent-off is a small, calm ceremony- before the ceremony happens, however- Kawahira makes sure the letter he prepared for the Vindice is appearing at the Bermuda's office at the Vendicare. As they slowly vanish, Kawahira laughs at the chains bursting out of the black portals- they are far too slow. Kawahira still mockingly bow at them, his Iron Hat and Checker mask just salt on their wounds. His counterpart would not thank him for riling up the Vindice, but this was just a little trick, one that would not piss him off to the point he would hunt Kawahira down..</p><p>Kawahira is smiling with amusement as the announcement for his Sky's inheritance is made- There's visitors in Namimori with unfamiliar flames- the Earth flames, Kawahira remembers- and one of them is possessed by a very familiar flame signature..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't get involved much, this is just another experience for his Sky after all- and it's not like this would turn out to be lethal, not with Cozzato's descendants, after the fail-safe  Giotto left with him. When Daemon appears, however- he is enraged, furious- and.. Instead of attacking his Sky- Daemon screams in fury and throw himself at Kawahira. It's- futile, and almost pitiable.. Kawahira lets Daemon throw illusions after illusions on him, even allow those illusions to take hold of him, but.. Shred his body into millions and millions of pieces, make him see illusions of illusions, of atrocities and terrible crimes Daemon can imagine.. ...He is still a young Mist, a Great Mist or not- and Kawahira had seen far worse in his life. It's- almost pointed, how Daemon doesn't do one thing- Elena- even her daughter with Daemon had been saved.. Her body had been mutilated badly when Daemon had found her corpse, and.. Daemon had found some evidences which suggested attempted rape, before she had been killed.. ..Was that the reason? Kawahira laughs, because Daemon is avoiding anything that was sexual in nature in his mental torture- A traumatised, revenge-obsessed Great Mist.. Would this be his future? Kawahira wonders, even as he feels his Sky finally calling upon Ieyasu, to solve this long-standing issue between Ieyasu and his Primary Mist. His Sky gives worried glances towards him, but Kawahira smiles. It's nothing he can fix- and Kawahira, for all that he is bonded to his Sky, so deeply- he is still a Great Mist and not his Sky's perfect match.. His Mist flame is a liar, just as much as he is, and his Sky turns to watch his ancestor and Daemon's reconciliation.</p><p>Kawahira smiles, for.. What else is he supposed to do? Cry? Sometimes- fate is cruel, this cold reminder.. Yet, Kawahira smiles anyway. Giving away the Tri-Ni-Sette to Namimori Shrine- he hears a soft, solemn farewell in his mind as the connection snaps off from his flame- but Kawahira does not acknowledge the farewell. His Sky is growing up, and he makes sure his Sky would never lack anything in his life, even challenges and normalcy, the hardships and triumphs. It's the greatest act of his life, the most wonderful deception- a performance he puts up for his Sky..</p><p>His Sky grows up. Taking Vongola out of Mafia will take decades. Iemitsu is forced to resign and sent home to his wife. His Sky's first negotiation, first dance, first love- the triumphs, the failures.. The tea time they sit together. The tricks Kawahira pull with him, the laughter they share, Ieyasu joining in.. The peaceful, calming moments of his life. His Sky.. His fellow elements are numerous, and his Sky is taking care of all of them, wonderfully, if he dares to say so, for his Sky..</p><p>Kawahira is not surprised by visit from the Vindice three years after he gave away the Tri-Ni-Sette. The Sacrifices were informed when they returned from alternative world that ran ten years faster, and it was matter of time until the Vindice was informed.. Still, Kawahira is amused that they showed enough care for him, to visit him when he was alone and sitting on roof of the Vongola mansion, looking up the stars.</p><p><b>"Checker Face."</b><br/>
"Bermuda von Veckenschtein. Jaeger, Small Gia- Big Pino, Alejandro-" Kawahira continues to name them- there's about a dozen of them here, all standing around him- "What brings you all to visit this little old me?"<br/>
<b>"...We have been informed you have ceded your control of the Tri-Ni-Sette."</b><br/>
"If it is apology you are looking for-"<br/>
<b>"Sawada Tsunayoshi already informed us you will not apologise. And we have accepted the reasoning he has presented to us."</b></p><p>Kawahira tilts his head slightly. His Sky informed them, had he? Huh. So it really wasn't just a random visit, then. Still smiling easily and looking away from Bermuda to look up the stars, Kawahira hums, his voice light.</p><p>"Then why would you be here, Bermuda von Veckenschtein?"<br/>
<b>"...You have informed the Arcobaleno that they are free to attack you- and that you would even allow any of them to kill you once your Sky has passed away."</b><br/>
"I did tell them that, yes- however unlikely it is for my Sky to die before they do.."<br/>
<b>"You meant it for us, not current Arcobaleno."</b><br/>
"I did.. A fair warning, however- I don't believe there will be much left of me once the time comes," Kawahira smiles- it's the easiest mask for him to put up, after all- "or I would put up so much fight you will have to put me down.. For you humans, it's bad enough.. But for us Earthlings, death of a Sky.. It usually kills off entire Court of the Sky. That's the reason I am letting current Arcobaleno try to kill me so long as it's out of my Sky's sight. Do feel free to join in."<br/>
<b>"...."</b></p><p>There's no warning, before one of chains from a former Sacrifice just pierce his shoulder. Kawahira hums- Illusions the power of Mist flame may be.. What Kawahira does, is overpowering what the world dictates, with what Kawahira wants- So long as his Mist flame burns strong enough- the chain just harmlessly falls away from his shoulder, as if it had never pierced his shoulder. The blood still falls, his shirt is still torn, yet.. Even that's a presentation of sort, an assurance that yes, what they had done worked, just- not stuck. The Vindice is old enough to get the hint, however.</p><p><b>"You are letting us practice to kill you."</b> Bermuda's tone is flat, unimpressed- <b>"Or is it just another form of atonement?"</b><br/>
"Atonement- well, it is least I owe you Sacrifices. But practice..?" Kawahira smiles again, looking at Bermuda this time- "No, I am just letting you all know that I won't die, not until my flame is extinguished.. There are three ways to kill us Earthlings- four, but time does not apply to a Great Element like I.. Physical death of body is another, but as a Mist, I can bypass that, as demonstrated by Daemon Spade- he had easier time as his soul is anchored by the Vongola Mist Ring, but that's not strictly necessary," Kawahira hums- "No, what you have to do to kill me.. One- my flame may be extinguished, when I finally give up all my will to continue on- I don't know if this can happen, whether I want it or not.. It had been such a long time, defying the world itself for millions of years- I don't think I know the meaning of giving up any more.. Mental manipulation and torment happen to be common cause.. Or, finally.. You can force me to waste my Flame until I run out it," There's a beat of silence, and Kawahira is sure the Vindice is giving him incredulous looks, but- "To give you an estimate, I can power the Arcobaleno's Mist pendant about close to a thousand years, or more- You are going to have to fight me very efficiently if I am not in mood to keel over and die once my Sky is dead, and physically killing me would just let me escape easier, because if I do not have a body- you will have to use flame to hurt me, rather than just non-flame-enhanced attacks."<br/>
<b>"...So, this is invitation for practice sessions to kill you, just in case?"</b><br/>
"Mm.. You could always threaten me that you will defile my Sky's grave or something if I don't stay put, if you think you can do it- lying or bluffing won't work to me. I am- not bothering those kind of tricks, these days, but it doesn't mean I can't take a peak in all your minds.. ..Of course, whether that wouldn't make me enraged enough to go for a rampage or not, is different matter.. More or less. Waiting until one of my Counterparts in different dimension notice my state, is one way of dealing with me- there will be quite a few who would line up to kill me, my own counterparts or not.. ...Probably they will be lining up to put me down because most of them are responsible Administrator of Tri-Ni-Sette, not someone who abandoned that post, like I.."<br/>
<b>"...You need therapy."</b></p><p>Kawahira blinks, honestly stunned, then bursts out laughter- Bermuda didn't mean it as a joke, Kawahira knows, but- oh. That's the most hilarious thing he had heard for a while. Not only his moral compass is not same as humans- even if there's any chance for it..</p><p>"And just who is going to be my therapist, Bermuda von Veckenschtein?" Kawahira chuckles, shaking his head- "Let some poor mortals deal with my issues? Besides, therapy assumes the patient is willing to value the therapist's opinion- what value opinions of a human would have to someone like I? Not to mention the fundamental differences of the Earthling society and human society- what you humans believe important and unimportant, good and bad.. Many of those values to not apply to me. For one- killing. Most humans these days consider killing humans bad- I don't really see it any different from killing another living thing.. And my priorities would have quite a few of them cry out in dismay- As a bonded Great element, my priority is my Sky.. Everything else is secondary," Kawahira shrugs, his voice uncaring- "Really, this is all going to take at least a few decades- My Sky is still young, just in his twenties.. He is still working to get Vongola out of mafia.. I will watch as he grow older, marry, have a child or two.. Continue to take care of all his elements.. And he will continue to lean on me, even while he tries to take care of me.. It's a- side effect, being an element stronger than the Sky one bonds to- He does his best. But- hosting someone whose flame is more than ten times of his peak flame? Skies tend to be- tricky and creative, but even Skies have their limits.. At the end, when time inevitably takes him away from my side.. Time waits for no one."</p><p>Sometime next week, Kawahira blinks as he heads to the dining room for dinner- there's a large banner over the hall, with.. <i>'Intervention'?</i> There's a number of disgruntled looking ex-Sacrifices. And Bermuda. As well as majority of his Sky's stronger elements, on top of Varia. Just- <i>what?</i> His Sky steps forward, with a slightly sheepish look-</p><p>"So- I may have cheated."</p><p>....?</p><p>"My Hyper Intuition doesn't work well around you, grandfather, and with how always you smile and keep up your mask- Hyper Intuition insisted nothing is wrong with you, had been for years, but I didn't think that was actually the case. My great-great-great grandfather also agreed that seems to be the case.." His Sky pauses, his smile wry- "So I may have enlisted help from someone you wouldn't expect to get involved, in the matter."<br/>
"...You set the Vindice on me," Kawahira states, his tone flat- "and I suppose you got everything I said a few days ago from them, verbatim."<br/>
"Well- I didn't expect Bermuda-san to actually involve all other Vindice, but yes.." His Sky looks worried, hurt, but- "...Grandfather, you weren't wrong in most accounts, but.. You <i>do</i> realise that I won't be dying any time soon, right?"</p><p>Kawahira tilts his head lightly. But all humans die.. A Great Sky or not. ...Kawahira supposes a few centuries is long time for humans, though, so he agrees easily, with a slightly wry, lighter smile, to make his Sky feel better-</p><p>"Ah, I suppose you are right- do forgive me, my Sky, I am an old man," Kawahira shakes his head a little, as if he scolds himself, and nods to his Sky, who just looks a little more desperate- "I apologise-"<br/>
"No- I mean I <i>won't</i> be dying any time soon grandfather, <i>literally-</i>" His Sky shakes his head violently- "You are not even listening, are you?"<br/>
"...Probably," Kawahira admits, shrugging apologetically, "Everyone dies, my Sky. Some just die a little more early.. Some die a little more late. It's- quite inevitable, one way or another.. Nothing is truly eternal."<br/>
"But some <i>do</i> last longer than others, grandfather- and I am, what, almost five centuries old now?"</p><p>Kawahira- stops. Ieyasu is sitting nonchalantly on the chair of the head of the table, idly wavering the wine glass he is holding- and continues.</p><p>"Tri-Ni-Sette system is not going anywhere any time soon, until the balance of the planet's natural flow of flame is fixed completely- and Vongola Rings aren't going to get destroyed any time soon- I have no problem with my cute little descendant sharing my realm with me, unlike others who likes to claim themselves as my legacy they have twisted against my wish.. Maybe I will get to actually have someone to talk with. Ricardo is dreadfully boring, what with him always desperately avoiding me whenever I show even remote amount of interest towards him.."</p><p>Kawahira just.. Stares. That's not-... It's not-..</p><p>...That's- true, isn't it? ...The Miracles of Vongola Rings, one of them is- Soul Anchor. Kawahira is not his Primary Mist, so he wouldn't be joining them in the Ring, but.. Kawahira- would be still around, and...</p><p>Ieyasu gives Kawahira knowing look and shrugs, his voice wistful-</p><p>"Besides, grandfather- losing all my elements beside my Court had been horrible.. It would be much nicer for my cute little descendant that at least one additional element would be still around beside his Court, don't you think?"</p><p>Just.. What can Kawahira say in return? ...What is he <i>supposed</i> to say in return? Kawahira is just standing still- Ieyasu is- <i>right,</i> but Kawahira never thought about having a Sky of his own before bonding, not even a human Sky.. He- never even dared to think about someone who could spend thousands of years with him-</p><p>Kawahira- doesn't know how to react, but-</p><p>Kawahira is standing still. He.. ..Kawahira turns around, to leave, to process this and then return, but-</p><p>There's a hand around his wrist, preventing him from taking off. Kawahira doesn't turn around, but his Sky pulls him, hugs him from behind- Kawahira feels like-.. What is he supposed to feel, again? Kawahira thinks faintly. He- isn't sure...</p><p>Kawahira doesn't know when he has fallen down on his knees, but he is. It's not..</p><p>Kawahira- tries to process situation anyway, now that he can't just take leave. Logically- it's- right, right? Everything is well. His Sky is going to live, so he should be around. His Sky is not going to be taken away from him any time soon, so he can just-.. Scrap all his plannings and all, and maybe scrap some more contingency plans. He planned to leave his warehouse to Namimori Watch, but he can scrap that too, and..</p><p><i>....Why am I on my knees, again? There's nothing wrong,</i> Kawahira thinks. <i>So- I just have to stand up, smile and go on as usual, because nothing really is wrong-</i></p><p>Kawahira's legs refuse to move, though. Kawahira pokes at his thigh. Did they turn to jellies? It's not something Kawahira experienced before, he is almost fascinated-</p><p><i>Focus,</i> Kawahira thinks. It's a fault of being a Mist, he is so used to avoiding issues if he wants, if he can.. His legs still don't move, but that's okay. It's matter of pushing Mist flame, making an illusion of himself standing- His Sky stands up with him, and there's whispers..</p><p>"-Shh- ---ather? Calm do--.. ---.. --- ----... --- hear -..?"</p><p>Kawahira just blinks. His Sky is talking, but- he is not catching what his Sky is saying.. <i>Ah,</i> Kawahira thinks vaguely, <i>I think I am in shock.</i> Kawahira just- pulls his Mist flame to himself- <i>that's important,</i> Kawahira thinks. He is not supposed to be flaring his Mist flame, that's dangerous for his Sky. And His people's descendants. Then he pauses again, because-</p><p>Kawahira is too used to acting like nothing bothers him, nothing is wrong. Kawahira doesn't know.. How long had he been functioning thinking and acting on how he <i>should</i> be acting, not how he really feels like, anyway? Because Kawahira doesn't remember how long. <i>It's probably too long,</i> Kawahira thinks, <i>if I don't even have any estimate on how long.</i> And, he is avoiding the actual issue again, but..</p><p>Kawahira just- admits aloud, because he is really not seeing any other course of action for the moment.</p><p>"...I think I am in shock," Kawahira thinks someone muttered <i>'you think?',</i> but he doesn't really care, "And- I- kind of, had been compartmentalising my emotions far too long, I don't know what I am supposed to be feeling.." Kawahira pauses, then corrects himself- "I think that's also wrong.. ..I am not supposed to think about what I am supposed to be feeling, I should be just feeling... ...I <i>think...?"</i><br/>
"...No wonder <i>Bermuda-san</i> recommended therapy to <i>Checker Face,</i>" someone says, "What are we going to do with him?"<br/>
"We are going to need lots of patience, for one," another person says, "considering he is out of touch of his own emotions to the point he is asking what he is <i>supposed to be feeling,</i> probably a lot of attention, too, to make sure he is not faking.."<br/>
"Can we even <i>notice</i> whether he is faking or not, Primo? You didn't notice him faking and acting before, did you?"<br/>
"No, I didn't- but I think he doesn't even realise he feels something, he is far too used to ignoring everything- he had a mental breakdown in front of me before, even if it was very brief and he just went back to normal.." A silence, then continued, "...I suppose I should have known something was wrong back then, but with him being such a powerful Great Mist.. I hadn't managed to talk to him about that incident for decades, especially when he pointedly ignored me whenever I mentioned the incident.."<br/>
"...No wonder Talbot decided to skip this 'intervention' if he had any inkling of this, and wished us luck."<br/>
"I think I haven't <i>really</i> felt anything.. Or acted upon any of those much, at least, since.. ...Sometime after Talbot's cousin's last descendant passed away of old age, probably?" Kawahira offers, with a gentle hum- "Feeling is one thing.. Laughing a little here and there, disbelief is also common enough to recognise, but otherwise.. Understanding what I am feeling is also an issue. Us Mists tend to- ignore how we feel in many cases, unless it's superficial things- and our default reaction to any outside stimuli is accessing the data, then plotting- Emotional detachment of certain level is normal, for Mists, and we also tend to dissociate in high-stress environment to deal with the situation first, then deal with emotions later- but by the time we deal- or decide to ignore- the emotions in question, it tend to have been bottled up for a while.. Bottled emotions without immediate subject of those emotions tend to be- easier to rationalise in pieces," ...Kawahira knows he is explaining to not to think of his own issues, but- "Also, I may have- forgotten how to stop dissociating..? ...I never thought this would ever become an issue. Being Administrator of Tri-Ni-Sette is- <i>was,</i> a demanding job..."</p><p>Kawahira thinks he is a little calmer right now. The thing is, he- panicked just now, right? But- Kawahira doesn't really understand why he panicked. Emotional overload, maybe? ...But, what kind of emotions overwhelmed him..? He- feels lighter, a little, he thinks. But otherwise.. Kawahira doesn't know what he is feeling. He misses familiar, cold detachment, it would be- <i>comforting,</i> yet.. ...His Sky would probably get angry if he start dissociating again. But- dissociating and calmly plotting for priority concerns had been his default actions for, how many millennia now? ..Kawahira supposes he is dissatisfied at his own incapability, but does that actually fall under an emotion? Kawahira is not sure..</p><p><i>...I am dissociating again, am I not?</i> Kawahira muses, <i>Automatic response to any kind of emotional stimuli, a reflex formed by-</i></p><p>Kawahira face-palms. It's a problem. He is keep on analysing and taking apart his own actions and reactions to rationalise every single one of them, and that's- not good for his mental health- or rather, emotional balance.. Or at least, that's what Kawahira guesses. Or- at least in human standards? ...Actually, what <i>was</i> the Earthling standard of a Great Mist's mindset again-?</p><p>Kawahira blinks as he remembers. sighing. Maybe it's no wonder he is a <i>mess</i> in human standard..?</p><p>"It probably doesn't help to mention it," Kawahira still states airily, humming, "but a Great element is highly recommended- to be always under influence of a Great Sky- if not outright bonding, among my people.. The Great Elements tend to be outliers of any standards, and we tend to- ah, require <i>additional help,</i> to fit into any sort of society.. Skies keep us from developing far too- different, or away from standard of <i>'normal',</i> so that we can have easier time staying in groups.. Any flame-active, even Clouds, are not recommended to completely isolate themselves- our flames practically demands ourselves to socialise with possessors of other flames.. Humans are too- short lived, for this to be a real issue, but for Earthlings like myself..? We live and die with our flames, and Great Element is the title given to those who passed the threshold of flame-strength where one does not perish due to time, but only by lack of flame, each of our bodies affected by the potent flames we possess.. We all tend to take isolation poorly, as well.." Kawahira hums, avoiding looking at anyone, and is his Sky still patting on his head? "..I did always say being an immortal is a terrible thing, especially among mortals. Even if I made it personal rule to visit settlements of my people's descendants at least once in a few decades at least, and walked among humans and talked with them like one of them.. It was bare minimum of socialisation to keep myself functional. Even among my people- it wasn't recommended for Great Elements to mingle with normal Earthlings.. I suppose- my people would be horrified if there was any left around here," Did some people just flinch? <i>...Huh,</i> "but one must work with what's available... It's not like I could have just left what's left of my people around here and return to the sea of stars, to track down others I know locations of.."</p><p>Kawahira lets his Sky drag him to a chair, and- is this a shock blanket? ...It <i>is</i> a shock blanket. Why is he being covered in shock blanket? Why does his Sky <i>have</i> a shock blanket? ...Actually, scratch that last question. Vongola is insane enough that every new staff suffers shock and panic attack at least once. But-.. <i>Ah, yes. I am in shock,</i> Kawahira thinks faintly. He supposes his Sky's acting- responsible? Right? Something along that line. Ieyasu drops his tea satchel on his hand along with tea set and hot water pot, which has him automatically brewing. Something in him settles a little at familiar motions he had repeated far too many times before..</p><p>Kawahira hums idly, letting the discussion happen around him- he knows he is not responding to some of the questioned aimed at him, and he is worrying everyone, but.. It's probably better in long term that he is trying- and he stresses on <i>'trying'-</i> to process what little of his own emotions that he may be able to identify. He- thinks he is feeling lighter, like- no more worries about death? He thinks that's 'relief'. Or at least, that's what it is called. Second-hand emotions don't exactly feel like his own emotions, despite going through many, many humans' minds over eons of time- besides, to identify <i>those</i> emotions, his own emotions were tightly under leash all the time.. ..Then- less anger, he is definitely unhappy of the trick his Sky pulled, but.. ..Accomplishment? But it's not about himself. Maybe it's what humans would say 'proud of him', as in his Sky. His Sky did manage to trick him. Kawahira, the Great Mist. He is not omniscient, sure, but still..</p><p>Kawahira knows he is going to take years to take pieces of his own bottled and dissected emotions. It goes back all the way since Sepira- he was busy, he had to understand just what disaster Tri-Ni-Sette was preventing, and identify best course of actions.. So he- divided those incidents. Fact, Sepira planned to sacrifice his people for this planet. Fact, Sepira did provide them path to this planet. Fact, fighting Sepira would not accomplish anything other than making him feel better. Fact, identification of disasters that may kill all his people took priority. Fact- he could rage any time later- and crying or screaming, or any sort of other unproductive reactions were waste of precious time, time that may save his people, and.. And with those facts.. Everything promptly went down the drains, so-to-speak. His following dissection of any emotional events just- went along in similar way, didn't it all? Or perhaps it goes further back, since the Sinking- loss of his entire planet, his everything- but there were just so many things to do, the Leader and his Court perished so soon, and there's the giant hole at the side of vessel and- who has time to waste, while looking after a couple thousands of his own people as a young adult?</p><p><i>But..</i> Kawahira thinks idly, even as he poured tea and offered to Ieyasu- that shameless brat who is taking advantage for his favourite tea even at time like this, even if he probably knew exactly what Kawahira is doing with help of his Hyper Intuition- <i>I have time to recover.</i> He is going to recover, re-teach himself to identify his own emotions, one at the time..</p><p>For the first time in eons, as far as Kawahira can remember- Kawahira thinks he is feeling <i>'hope',</i> and actually <i>believe</i> in that. And if he is right- his Sky would probably tell him there's no 'if' there- Kawahira thinks, just maybe.. He can be happy. Or at least.. Go there, step by step, and..</p><p>His Sky will be with him. Every step of it, probably.. <i>(He would tell Kawahira that there's no 'probably' either.)</i> For that alone.. Kawahira smiles, raising his cup of tea. It's- familiar scent. What- most would say- <i>comforting...</i> ..Maybe it's too early to wish for it, but-</p><p>Kawahira looks forward it, one day in future- the day he can freely smile and feel like most sentient beings know to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fghjk... Who was the one who enabled me with this muse again~?<br/>...Not that I have any right to complain, I had fun writing this.<br/><s>Doesn't mean it hadn't been one heck of a wild ride.</s></p><p>This is massive in comparison to others. I was tempted to divide into three parts- Kawahira/Reborn/Kawahira POVs.. At the end, I decided to leave this as an oneshot, of an AU of an AU. Hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>Also, I tried to keep it from going too crack-ish, but there are so many missed opportunities.</p><p>Iemitsu is booted out of the CEDEF by the Hibari Clan. Namimori &amp; Neighbourhood Watch are very happy to overtake that particular organisation. Many of CEDEF officers require therapy.. Kawahira may have offered them illusions of live-sized Iemitsu dolls as targets.</p><p>Tsuna experiences in first-hand just how much a Great Sky's Sky Attraction can get out of hand. His control is good, but sometimes he slips, and- there are occasional flash-mobs forming after Tsuna to worship the ground he walked upon in Sicily. Everyone gets used to it after a few years, except poor overworked Vongola tech and intelligence division staffs who are working overtime to keep their saintly boss's face out of mass-media. And internet. And generic public.</p><p>Giotto was once mistaken as a descended Angel whose duty was to spread peace, back when he was still a vigilante. What he never learned, is the fact that a painting of himself wreath in halo of Sky flame had been sent to the Vatican as part of aftermath. This makes Tsuna's tourist visit to the Vatican City very, <i>very</i> awkward. It gets worse when Giotto, clueless of the situation but still appears out of Vongola Sky Ring due to his Hyper Intuition promising 'lots and lots of fun and solution for his boredom' to Giotto, while Tsuna had been trying to convince a Cardinal that he is not an angel in disguise, and he has not descended from the Heaven to spread peace-</p><p>Arcobaleno collectively decides trying to kill Kawahira as sport and stress relief is not worth it after a while- it's good stress relief even if it never sticks, sure, but- They hide shudders. Once Tsuna caught the wind of what had been happening behind his back- They do NOT want a repeat.</p><p>The Vindice still hate Kawahira, it's just- the guy is way too pathetic and they don't even feel urge to kick him, not when he is that down. They are waiting until he recovered enough to make him pay. <i>(Lies. They are trying to deny all sort of reluctant kinship they are feeling towards damned Checker Face. Whether he had been also a fellow Sacrifice or not, they will NOT give in to the urges to check upon his state- and make sure he is alright- THEY ARE JUST MAKING SURE CHECKER FACE IS NOT UP TO ANOTHER NEFARIOUS SCHEME!)</i></p><p>The Iron Fort, the Vongola Mansion, prides itself of magnificent gardens with wide varieties of flowers that blooms for around year, for all four seasons. Foxes are not approved appeal of the garden.. The gardeners still find occasional fox holes at various nooks and crannies of the garden, despite lack of fox sightings, ever since time of Vongola Secondo.. They keep on reappearing, no matter how often the gardeners work to fill those. One day, they see a white furred fox dozing on a tree branch, and a golden-furred fox stalking towards the white one silently.. Until it pounces, and white one vanishes like a Mist's illusion. Golden furred fox turns into Vongola Primo, and is seen sulking under the tree for hours afterwards.. The gardeners collectively decide to categorise it firmly under 'things that they do not want to know deeper' and politely ignore the foxholes afterwards. In retrospect, it explains why priceless articles such as Primo's gloves and mantles that were under heavy security within the mansion kept on reappearing on those fox holes. Or why previous gardeners told them they should see it with their own eyes to believe it.. They are still curious to know who is the white furred fox.<br/>Years later, they are introduced to Primo's Grandfather, with Decimo's arrival to the mansion.. Who is apparently still alive and well, and has white hair and green eyes, just like that white-furred fox that golden furred fox is always trying to get to play with him..</p><p>One day, Tsuna sneezes when a bundle of flower is suddenly shoved at his face, there's a 'poof', and only a cute little light-brown furred fox cub exists, at where the Vongola Decimo was previously standing. A four-tailed golden fox appears out of nowhere, picks the cub up by collar and runs. The witnesses collectively suffers cuteness overload.</p><p>Before anyone asks, this wasn't work of a few days. I had been writing/editing this piece since 16th May. Still- even if I did use baseline verse as a template for this UnSealed verse, there got to be more plot holes and some parts may not make sense, compared to other oneshots that were straight from AU plot I had been working for years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. One Lion Cub, Out In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time waits for no one. The Little Great Sky grows, and learns, even if not all of those lessons are very useful or good for a young Sky to learn.</p><p>It's not the Little Great Sky's fault, of course, but he still suffers from the wrongs done to him by his supposed protectors.</p><p>...There's not much Kawahira can <s>willing to</s> do to ease the pain, but what little he can do- Kawahira does..<br/><s>There's something big approaching. Kawahira shouldn't be wasting his time on this.</s></p><p>Kawahira is divided. He is conflicted. He hadn't been this- frazzled, since- practically <i>never..</i> But he soldiers on.<br/>The questions are always same for Kawahira-<br/><i>If not him.. Who else would? Who else <b>could?</b></i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kawahira is aware there's a storm approaching..<br/>He still can't pay attention or prepare for it, not when he is under effect of the Sky Rejection.</p><p>..Kawahira can't even focus on anything, other than the Sealed Sky.<br/>Something deep in him knows it's wrong, he need to stop this foolishness, but..</p><p>He still ends up returning again and again to the Sealed Sky, even if the child himself does not know.<br/><s>Iemitsu is truly lucky that he is actually a good Head of CEDEF.</s><br/>If only, Iemitsu's death would not affect the stability of the Vongola.. Kawahira would have killed him many times over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sealed Sky doesn't understand, Kawahira knows- He used to have a lot of friends and protectors, always energetic and warm, but now.. He doesn't really remember, just that he is always cold, and so alone.. Watching the little Sealed Sky is hard, but it is not worst Kawahira has ever done- probably. <i>...Maybe.</i> Who knows how one must judge which sin is worse? Kawahira certainly has no idea.</p><p>Kawahira often finds his own steps taking him to the kindergarten the Sealed Sky is attending, his too noticeable form hidden as a little fox cub which most people do not even know to look for. Sometimes, he is hidden among the toys of the kindergarten- the flame-aware among the teachers are always wary of his presence, and always unfailingly polite to the little Sealed Sky, but.. Those who are not flame-aware- they do not understand. They do not understand why they dislike being around a perfectly regular, if shy and clumsy child, and they do not know why other children keep focus on that single child, when the child is not doing anything wrong or mean to those around him. They have no idea why other children refuse to befriend a perfectly kind shy child, or even why they <i>themselves</i> can't stop but being biased against a single child- Kawahira is almost- impressed by the sheer damage Sky Rejection can cause, really. And because they do not realise that the child in question is their natural superior- their instinct too weak to recognise a Sky as a superior of sort- they rebuff the disapproval radiating from the Sealed Sky harsher, as if they have any right to <i>punish a Sky-</i></p><p>Kawahira can see how the Skies would be so rare for the humans. Flame-latent or those without flame-potential do not recognise Skies as what they are, and with the way Skies call attention to them- it can easily turn negative, just as much as it can be positive- and positive state is harder to hold on, than negative state. A single mistake, and humans have habit of holding over those mistakes and flaws over others' heads- Not that his people had been much better, but for Skies- and with understanding of how Sky Attraction works? All children had been strictly taught about how a Sky Attraction works, and they knew to not to draw constant attention on a Sky's mistakes- and coupled with the instinctual understanding of the Sky flame's nature.. The Earthling Skies had it truly easy, hadn't then? And their elements, too.. ..Every scrap on the Sealed Sky's skin is another tumble down the stairs for Iemitsu, just as another harsh word to the Sealed Sky is another nightmare and mishaps in his day, but.. while Iemitsu is a flame-drunk idiot. Every harsh word cuts deep to too young, too kind little Sealed Sky, and Kawahira of all people knows how words can be worst sort of weapon. Scraps and bruises heal, but harsh words and scornful looks leave wounds which Kawahira has no idea how to heal-</p><p><i>-I used to be good at that,</i> Kawahira thinks, searching among his vague, faded memories- he has memories of hugging and calming crying children, all the way back before the Sinking, but-</p><p>-Now, all Kawahira can remember is how to hurt most, how to harm most- not what words to say to sooth the wounds. It almost feels like sacrilege to put hands of someone like him on the Sealed Sky- the Sky he has already harmed, is still harming- but when the Sealed Sky is crying at the corner of the playground, hiding behind bushes- there is no one else to sooth him, and Kawahira, in guise of one of flame-aware teachers, silently offers a hug. The Sealed Sky is sobbing in his arms, and Kawahira feels horrible, but..</p><p><i>A few wounds of mind, painful and damaging, or- a certain, slow, agonising death?</i> The question is cold and ruthless, ringing in Kawahira's mind, and- if Kawahira's hug is just a little bit more tighter, his expression pained above the oblivious, crying Sealed Sky.. No one is around to see it. The Sealed Sky cries until he falls asleep, and once the play time is over, Kawahira quietly stands and catches attention of one of the teachers who recognises him for who he truly is, at a light flare of his Mist flame- and hands over the exhausted, sleeping Sealed Sky.</p><p>"He cried until he fall asleep," Kawahira's voice is dry and uncaring, even to his own ears- "Do remember to keep better eyes on him."<br/>
"I- I apologise, Great Mist-"<br/>
"I do know how difficult it can be, to constantly expose yourself to Sky Rejection- but I <i>mean</i> it, Lightening. Do better- for your own Sky."<br/>
"...I will."</p><p>Kawahira scoffs and turns- it's not first time one of the Sealed Sky's elements lost track of him, and they know just how low his opinion of them are- Kawahira made no secret of it. Once, one of them ran off her mouth and screamed at him for injustice of keeping their Sky Sealed- and Kawahira had merely gave her a cold, amused smile and asked them all if he could take that as their permission to shatter all their bonds in process- because that's what will happen, if an element who wasn't previously bonded to the Sealed Sky breaks the Seal- and take the Sealed Sky as a Sacrifice- because, the Seal truly is only thing keeping Kawahira from selecting him as the next Sky Sacrifice-</p><p>Kawahira knows the Lightening's hands clutch just a little more desperately around the Sealed Sky's sleeping form. They register him as a threat to their Sealed Sky, but at the same time- they all know that it's all strictly his duty and responsibility speaking, that he is letting him stay Sealed itself speaks enough that he is looking away from the Sealed Sky on purpose- they hate him, but at the same time they can't help but thank him for his non-interference- because they all know he can interfere whenever he wants. Some of them snarl at him, say that he would wait until large enough damage is done to the Sealed Sky and unSeal him, like a cattle raised to be slaughtered, docile and broken under the Seal- the mere idea of it has Kawahira snapping right back and swearing in front of all of them he would sooner shatter the Tri-Ni-Sette System itself rather than such <i>sacrilege-</i> ...Hearing such questions from them- Was it not enough for them, that he is already going against his own rules? But, he knows it's just words of agitated elements bonded to a wounded, hurting Sky, and Kawahira's snap lets them know that they crossed a line they should not have-</p><p>-And Kawahira- thinks his heart broke, just a little. He is not so sure, but there's this- <i>numbness,</i> that he cannot escape from- the wary looks, from the people of Namimori- <i>his people's-</i> eyes- wary, tracking his every move..</p><p>...They had been- <i>his,</i> once. It's not like Kawahira hadn't known, an element's priority- first and foremost- is always their Sky's, but.. ..Kawahira thinks- remembering that once, all these people had smiled at him whenever he walks by, of him entertaining children and thinking they are also <i>his-</i> ever since that Ieyasu's claim, that Kawahira was still <i>theirs,</i> even if they weren't his people anymore, that day.. And the memory of those words just makes everything more hurtful..</p><p>Kawahira always had known that it wasn't going to stay that way for an eternity, but this change hurts him- or at least, Kawahira thinks it hurts him- even if Kawahira does not react outwardly. But, if, unknown to all- some of his daily strolls through the Old District and his visits to the Kindergarten is done by his Mist Clones, not himself as all of them just assumes- it's a secret Kawahira keeps to himself.. And if Kawahira sometimes just- cannot endure staying in Namimori, and takes leaves, unknown to all of them- then it is Kawahira's business. It's not like his Mist Clones cannot do almost everything he can do in Namimori, anyway, and his absence goes unnoticed to all the elements so frazzled by the Sky Rejection radiating and surrounding entire town for years. It's not that- he does not know why, but.. He cannot help but resent it just a little, even if- he doesn't know if he really does resent it. It's just that.. Looking at himself, under influence of that powerful Sky Rejection of a Great Sky, even if it is slowly dampening under the Seal as the Sealed Sky slowly loses the battle against the Seal- Kawahira cannot muster up the effort necessary to mimic the semblance of the emotions and life- the mimicry of the humanity- that he had worn for thousands of years to mingle with them..</p><p>..Kawahira is a Great Mist. Put a Monster in a nice box, pack it all up, and all that's left is a nice box. Do it in reverse, and all that's left behind is a monster. It's- not that different, from that metaphor. A Great Mist is a Great Element- a Great Element of an Earthling is an Immortal- and.. Of course his perspective is not that of the mortals. It's not even difference of humans and Earthlings- no, this is more fundamental difference- of someone who cannot die of age, and of the beings that always have clocks ticking on them. Why would Kawahira feel emotions and act like the humans, who cannot even live a century in average? How and what Kawahira thinks of everything around him is different from all these mortals around him.. But he spent eons mimicking those reactions to match those around him, even as his own identity as a Great Mist faded by as eons passed- He was a Great Mist of his home planet, not a member of the Council but still belonged to the Council as one of their employees- He had been immortal and he wanted his future Sky to be proud of him, to be happy to be his Sky- Because, for his sake or not, they took away his passion, and all he had left was to wait for his Sky- so he tried and tried, and-</p><p>-It's all ancient history of a Great Mist called Kawahira, the Sacrifice Made in Silence- one which no one but himself remembers, one which had been forgotten for quite a while. Kawahira knows his mother and father had known, but they were separated, ostentatiously for his own good- everyone claiming it is for the best, separating a Great Element from normal elements, especially when a Great Element was just a child- to not to let any attachment to form with a mortal.. Sepira's father had been one of those few who had known what Kawahira's true passion had been before Kawahira was removed from his home and given a place among the Great Elements, but he only ever offered a silent companionship whenever the topic came up, nothing more. There had been few others, yes, but-</p><p>-All of them scattered with the Sinking, hadn't they? Then Kawahira's history was gone from everyone but his own memories. Logically, coldly, clinically- Kawahira knows he is a Sky-Starved Great Element, whose mind never had been exactly stable- and Kawahira knows it's actually a miracle that he hadn't turned into a blubbering mess the moment little Great Sky's flame and its Sky Attraction had hit him- that sheer compatibility.. But the eons of waiting, eons of despair and heavy responsibilities he had shouldered- all tempered him, made him resilient, patient and- even <i>resistant..</i> Jaded. Sky Trauma upon Sky Trauma taught him the dangers of the Sky Attraction, and Kawahira knew better than to accept the bond with a mere mortal- he is a Great Mist, the Last True Earthling of this planet- He is the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette System, and he has no time to waste on silly thing like forming bond with a mortal Sky, something <i>inevitably</i> tragic-</p><p>-But under this oppressing Sky Rejection.. Even a Great Mist of Kawahira's calibre cannot muster up effort to keep up his outermost, shallowest layer of mask he always had been keeping up, and- with his mask of smiling kind human gone, beneath the blank, uncaring, machine-like- surgical and ruthless mask of the Tri-Ni-Sette Administrator.. Kawahira now realises that he does not know how to unpack this particular box anymore. He has kept this reinforced safe inside paper-thin mask of friendly Kawahira, and.. the impenetrable, reinforced safe called the Checker Face is there, the safe which even the Checker Face himself does not know how to unlock it, to let what's inside of this safe out, which-</p><p>-Does he even remember what's inside this safe anymore? No matter how hard he tries, Kawahira honestly can't remember.. Every moment, like- hesitating when a child is crying in front of him, not knowing what to speak or do- realising that he only remembers how to hurt, not to sooth- how to manipulate, not expressing genuine concern- it all takes toll.. Because Kawahira- really does not know how to open that safe and let Kawahira of old out of that safe anymore, and it's like.. ..Humans call it- Schrodinger's Cat, Kawahira thinks- Is there even anything left to let out from that safe? Or is the Safe called the Checker Face actually all that's left of old Kawahira, and the Safe called Checker Face has nothing locked up inside it.. Just- long-dead remains of what he once had been?</p><p>Through the eyes of his Mist Clones, Kawahira watches as the Sealed Sky grows. The Sealed Sky doesn't manage to make friends in the Kindergarten- and he gets used to the casual abuse from all sides. His elements do try their best, but even so- they are humans, and they have their limits- An Earthling would instinctively bow down in front of a Sky's wrath- but this continued rejection, continued wrath of a scorned Sky.. Humans relay so much on their sight, their perception influenced by mere appearances, and- the Sealed Sky is a <i>child,</i> a being lesser than <i>adults</i> in perceptions of the humans.. And combined with the humanity's weaker instinct.. The first time one of the adult, ex-element of the Sealed Sky lashes out against the Sealed Sky, Kawahira is just- <i>there,</i> and holds her wrist with his hand- the storm pales, shocked, but she fights back- it's madness, an element, driven to madness by Sky Rejection, and Kawahira knows she will not be the last, even if she is the first. The commotion calls attention of every eye around them. She is vicious, violent, and the little Sealed Sky has ran to the safety of other 'teachers', away from the lashing out element.. And Kawahira- does not bother raising his voice, his tone cold and clinical.</p><p>"Please- do continue giving me excuse to make sure you live longer, Storm-" Kawahira smiles, and he knows it's a little too sharp, a little too dark to be shown in public, in front of flame-unaware humans, but- "-You are testing my patience.. And I assure you- <i>nothing</i> good comes from testing patience of a Great Element.."</p><p>Maybe it's murder in his eyes, maybe it's her instinct finally catching up just who she had been trying to fight for past good ten minutes- but the Storm freezes, her expression that of terror and horror. One of other teachers steps forward to stop Kawahira, but another teacher, this one Flame-aware, holds back that particularly thick human, while Kawahira drags her out of the Kindergarten by hair. She does not protest, just meekly follows him- but Kawahira's strides are long and swift, enough that she falls down more than a couple of times. He does not slow his steps and just continues to drag her, uncaring of her falls, bruises and scraps, his Mist flame hiding them from all those who are unaware of the flames, those who are flame-latent or flame-active not daring to approach him.. And when they reach the Old District, the Hibari Clan's main house- Kawahira does not bother stepping in, but physically throws that particularly suicidal mad Storm women in the courtyard. There are a number of Hibari Clan members who already had been alerted of a situation by his flaring Mist flame- and as they get hold of unmoving Storm, Kawahira turns around, his voice sharp.</p><p>"A Mad Storm, driven to madness by Sealed Sky through continued Sky Rejection- incapable of overcoming bond-severance- and she tried to assault the Sealed Sky physically. Make sure she never goes near the Sealed Sky again, or next time I will not still my hands.." And because he is feeling spiteful, at this another failure- "Do I really have to get involved in protecting the Sealed Sky every time? Honestly, it's like you all want to prove me that he doesn't even deserve to stay Sealed.. Is he such a bad Sky that you all want him <i>dead,</i> is that it? Please, <i>do</i> inform me if that's truly the case- because I really have no problem putting that pendant around his neck a few years early, it's not like all you humans live any longer than just a blink of an eye for me."</p><p>Kawahira leaves even before the shouts of outrage begins, because he has expected that.. The news spreads to the Flame-aware community of the Namimori like wildfire, both the news of the mad Storm- an element driven insane by the Sky Rejection- and Kawahira's words, after needing to get directly involved.. It's- actually painful, that no one actually thinks Kawahira had been acting. Do they truly think he is that heartless? Or- actually capable of hurting such a pure Sky without a due cause or necessity- especially someone who is- probably, the closest to his people right now on this Planet, other than Talbot? He may be a Great Mist, he may be a good actor, yes- but.. He said those words because they need to learn, because they are just not alert enough, not acting properly as elements of such a good Sky, regardless of the Sealed Sky's age..<br/>
....Or, maybe.. It's not like Kawahira hasn't changed over then years, but.. Maybe this generation of his people's descendants just- <i>forgot.</i> For Kawahira, it had been such a short time, but for humans.. Four centuries. That's a long time for humans, Kawahira knows.. Many tales speak of Kawahira's past, how current situation came to be, but.. Not many of those tales include how Kawahira used to mingle more- openly. Or how Ieyasu used to indulge in minor mischief now and then, often targeting Kawahira for fun- as well as a subtle tactic to make Kawahira react and get more- involved, in daily lives of Namimori- there's not much things better than seeing their 'local deity' chase after one of their own, covered in ridiculous things like glittery powder- or a bucket of paint- than to realise that Kawahira is just as fallible as any of them.. The last time Namimori's people saw him as- really, just one of them.. Looking back- it probably- had been Ieyasu's funeral..</p><p>Perhaps, it's not much of a wonder, how they easily fall to Kawahira's facade of a cold, ruthless Great Mist who only cares for his duties- to protect his people- or the legacy- and thus fanatically working as the Tri-Ni-Sette System's Administrator.. ..Besides, even Kawahira himself- just do not know how to stop being the Checker Face anymore.. Is it that big of a surprise that even descendants of his people see him as a- heartless, cruel immortal, who is- fundamentally different from them, thus.. Impossible to understand?</p><p>Yet... They- got to bond with a Sky, something every element yearns for, to a Great Sky no less- and Kawahira thinks he hates them all for it, even more than how they react to Kawahira. He- knows he wants to bond with the Sealed Sky, but he cannot allow himself, no matter what- he is the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette- and, it's- in a way- all to make sure that <i>they</i> do not die, that Kawahira cannot even bond to this Great Sky who's Sky flame is greatly compatible with his own Mist flame, and.. They all just- squander that, that blessing- something Kawahira really wants, had wanted for eons of time, but cannot have, <i>right in front of his eyes-</i></p><p>Kawahira can admit, even if it's just to himself, that it's not just the local human elements who's nerves are fraying- Kawahira's own nerves are frayed, perhaps even in greater degree than theirs- except, his nerves and skin are- thicker, and his masks firmer than theirs, that they do not realise he is affected by the Sky Rejection just as much as they are.. Actually, more than they are, because he is an Earthling and he can perceive the flames far better than they can..
<i>(..Iemitsu is truly lucky he is a very, very durable bastard- Kawahira may have dropped him from sixteenth floor window with his Mist Clone, in fit of rage, when that Mad Storm tried to hit the Sealed Sky. Or perhaps unlucky- but Kawahira had never really cared, just a footnote in his mind that Iemitsu will survive most of his impromptu experiments on Mist techniques and other various skills he gathered over the eons whenever he thought of one.)</i></p><p>It never gets easier, watching the Sealed Sky. He cries often, he is a bit of crybaby, but he always stands up with determination in his eyes, willing to try, try again.. Kawahira has no idea what his passion is, what makes his Sky flame burn, but- Sealed or not, his flame not within his touch or not.. Kawahira sees the ghost of a Great Sky he would have been in his every action- perhaps not in clumsy, uncoordinated movement, but in every moment that follows after fall, after tears- that unchanging, determined glint in his eyes when he stands up again, even in despair. Perhaps, not in the moments he is harshly rebuffed by other children, even some of adults- but in every moment before, in that kind, hopeful smile with warm heart, and every following moments, of those who had rejected him, filled with guilt and confusion just why they had rejected perfectly kind and warm smiles of the Sealed Sky- Even when they are affected by the Sky Rejection, they still crave his attention, without knowing why. It's in every little things, that shows the little Great Sky is Sealed, that still shows the Great Sky who he can be- and Kawahira's Mist flame- <i>burns..</i><br/>
<i>(It's the funniest thing, because- Kawahira does not know just why his own Mist flame is hurting him. He does not understand- but his Mist flame rages even as he watches those every moments, unmoving, and never getting involved. Maybe- he would have known, if he had never locked parts of himself up, but it's all something of past, and Kawahira of now- just- does not understand why his own flame rages.)</i><br/>
<s>Liar, a part of Kawahira whispers to himself- You know exactly why. But Kawahira does not hear it, the part of him buried far too long, faded far too much for Kawahira to recognise after an eternity.</s></p><p>Kawahira watches. The flame-aware children try, now aware of what the Sealed Sky is- but they are not enough to protect the Sealed Sky, and even they are under effect of the Sky Rejection. Worse still- children's memories fade away faster, and they are forgetting what being under influence of a Great Sky felt like. Adults last longer, but.. the Sealed Sky is a displeased Great Sky, who is lashing out.. Normal elements cannot endure the punishments he is dishing out without even realising. Oh- they do try, they would not be his bonded elements if they ever give up- but Kawahira knows they are slowly but surely breaking, failures after failures piling up in front of their eyes even as they futilely attempt to prevent new ones or make reparations for the past ones. Hibari Yue is one of the longer lasting ones- he is often around the Kindergarten, often quietly talking to the flame-aware teachers, and he never fails to bow to Kawahira who is always leaning against a wall, watching the children quietly ever since the fiasco with the first Mad element. First, the flame-unaware teachers tried to remove Kawahira from the building a couple of times, but they had been always hastily stopped by the flame-aware ones- Kawahira knows they had been given excuse as an old 'Sawada Family's relative', and that Sawada Nana is not exactly a mother of the year material- that she has guardianship of Sawada Tsunayoshi only because her absent husband has friends in high places. He knows they had been told he is owner of 'that Kawahira Realtor- yes, the business that owns the entirety of the Old District land-' and if they treat him a little bit more polite despite his cold shoulders and outright dismissal of their presences- well. That's what they choose to do, not him.</p><p>Sometimes, Kawahira sees the Sealed Sky hesitantly looking at him- Every time, his Mist Flame reacts- <i>GoToHimBegToHimAPOLOGISE-</i> Kawahira remains still, not even meeting the Sealed Sky's eyes. He is a Great Element, and he knows he should be grovelling on his knees in front of the little Great Sky's feet for his transgressions- it's instinctual reaction ingrained to every element, to appease a displeased Sky- but he <i>doesn't.</i> Kawahira doesn't know if this is because he is too strong of a Mist, or if he is just too jaded, or- maybe <i>something</i> in him is broken, utterly irreparable, a lost cause- because this is not normal. He should not be capable of just watching, he should not be just- standing here- even as a Great Sky is tormented- but..</p><p>Kawahira hadn't even been a proper Earthling for many, many eons. What would it change, just another wrong he has done in his people's culture? ...Kawahira doesn't even know what makes an Earthling an Earthling anyway, not after so many years of isolation, loneliness. There is no one around him who would remind him of his own people's history, his own people's culture.. What's another dismissed, ignored sacred custom of his own people, what's another sacrilege done by his own hands? It's not like humans can explain just what makes a human as a human if they are asked.. How would Kawahira know what makes an Earthling as an Earthling? That's what Kawahira tells himself, and most part of him agrees.. Other than his long-shattered pieces of heart, that is. Kawahira knows- no, he doesn't know everything, not exactly- not even about himself.. But even in his numb, broken state, he can feel <i>something</i> of himself chipping away every time he just stands and watches the little Great Sky, the Sealed Sky, getting hurt over and over, again and again..</p><p>Children forget, Kawahira sighs. He does not know if the Sealed Sky remembers that he once had so many admirers, as a proper Sky should be, just a year ago.. Now, the Sealed Sky is alone, at the corner of the room, rather than at the centre.. ...It's not funny, when the Sealed Sky announces he wants to be a 'robot' in future- children laugh, mocking that it's <i>impossible,</i> that the Sealed Sky is so <i>stupid-</i> but Kawahira thinks his heart- what's left of it anyway- is breaking all over again. They do not understand the longing and implication behind that wish, even when the Sealed Sky had asked peculiar questions about robots before- specifically, if the robots could get hurt, if the robots felt pain.. And this- announcement, this declaration- it is a- cry for help, going completely unnoticed, even by his own elements- <i>'I do not want to feel anything any more! Please take this pain away-'</i> The Sealed Sky is not stupid.. No, he is very, very clever, even under effects of the Seal.. It's a cry for help, a shout that he is at his limit, but- Kawahira can practically see the Sealed Sky starting to break as the plea goes unacknowledged, and when he returns home, at Sawada Nana's unconcerned, <i>'That's nice, Tsu-kun!',</i> and-</p><p>That evening, Kawahira is quietly standing alone, watching the Sealed Sky quietly sobbing at corner of his home's garden. Kawahira does not speak, does not do anything else- he cannot offer him anything more, but.. Kawahira didn't even realise what he was doing consciously until he is standing in front of the sobbing Sealed Sky, a white-furred fox with nine tails, quietly touching the sobbing child's forehead with cold, wet nose- The Sealed Sky is startled, shocked to see the fox in his home's garden, but.. Kawahira jumps on the surprised child, lets him fall backward on the garden- some of his nine tails strategically covering back of the child's head and back, and cushioning the shock- and nuzzles on his neck. The Sky had been crying, yes, but.. There's hesitant hand slowly petting Kawahira's back, and a soft whisper-</p><p>"W-warm.. It's not cold..?"</p><p>Kawahira falters. He.. He can feel the Sealed Sky's flame struggling against the Seal, trying to reach out- but- no- Kawahira keeps his Mist flame tightly to himself, and just nuzzles the Sealed Sky. <s>He feels like watching his planet sinking into the Sun all over again.</s> At least- the Sealed Sky is at least not crying any more, and the child is clutching on him like his life depends on it. Closing his eyes, Kawahira almost can fool himself like this is just him, comforting a child, not the Sealed Sky who he has wronged so much, even when his senses tell just how horrible and lonely the Sealed Sky is feeling.. The Sealed Sky is a small child, and Kawahira is currently a full-grown fox with nine tails- his tails are enough to wrap around the child and keep him warm, even for a little while.</p><p>The Sealed Sky's breathing evens out a few minutes after, and the hesitant petting also stops- Kawahira is not surprised. It had been emotionally tiring day for the poor child.. Not that he has any right to comment on it, considering the fact that he is one of those who is letting him get hurt, but.. ...Kawahira still carries the Sealed Sky inside the house and leaves him on his own bed at the second floor, taking care to remain unseen even if he is carrying the child as a fox. He is clutching on one of Kawahira's tails, and Kawahira cannot find it in himself to leave- so he stays overnight. The Sealed Sky is- surprised to find the fox watching him with unimpressed look next morning, and apologises when he realises he had been holding on one of Kawahira's tails- Kawahira just tilts his head a little, carefully checks on the Sealed Sky once over, and trots out of the room, hidden from the Sealed Sky's sight when the Sealed Sky tries to find him again.</p><p>The Sealed Sky tells the teachers in the Kindergarten that he has seen a white fox with multiple tails. Kawahira is not surprised to see many of his teachers- those who are bonded elements of the Sealed Sky- go ashen-faced at the news. They do tell him that a fox with nine tails are called Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that- white ones are called the Tenko- a Celestial Fox, as it were. There's much on multi-tailed foxes, Kawahira knows, and the teachers tell all sort of folklore to the children. Kawahira closes his eyes when the Sealed Sky insists it must have been a 'Zenko'- good fox spirit- not a 'Yako' or 'Nogitsune'- the potentially malicious ones.. Kawahira thinks Yako fits him better, personally. Literally, field foxes, and- he is wild, more instinct and less logic, his perception of good and evil fundamentally different from those of humans- but he does not interrupt the class.. Once the class is over and every child has left, one of the teachers approach him- they both know that some of the flame-unaware teachers are eavesdropping, but..</p><p>"..What happened, Great Mist..? Why would you appear in front of him as..?"<br/>
"Yesterday- you all heard, but didn't listen," Kawahira answers instead, his voice carrying in the empty playground of the Kindergarten- "He said he wants to be a robot when he grows up.."<br/>
"Y-yes.. Did we miss-?"<br/>
"-A robot cannot feel emotions," Kawahira's answering tone is bland, emotionless- "uncaring, unaffected- a robot cannot feel sad, lonely, or hurt- that was a cry from a child begging for help, not a stupid idea of a naive child- that wasn't stupid or naive.. <i>That,</i> was <i>desperate.</i> You need to pay better attention on your own wards- At least three of you responded to his questions regarding emotional capacity of robots before- as well as whether robots can experience pain or not."<br/>
"I- we didn't know-"<br/>
"-How many times more should I get involved- for you all to learn your lesson?" Kawahira's question silences the horrified element, as it should, "I have better things to do than just following around a single child.. I have responsibilities and duties I must attend, and even I cannot always be here.. Even if he is the last descendant of Ieyasu- My duties take me far, and I will not be always here.. You all need to learn to listen better and attend his needs properly- I am not one of his vassals who swore themselves in his service.. You, and all others.. ..I kept his company since yesterday evening to today morning- but none of you even noticed. Step up your games- or just, don't.. Either give up, or do proper job.." Kawahira turns to leave, but pauses- his parting remark airily and casual- "Also, do remember to warn him that not all white nine-tailed foxes are Tenko or nice- I am a Yako more than anything.. Only reason I protect this town is because I once swore I would protect some of my kin's descendants, and my loyalty is to them, not humanity or some foolish human notion of goodness."</p><p>Kawahira honestly doesn't feel like they are doing good job- they are doing horrible job, in his opinion, and that includes himself. This time, his voice is not even derisive- his tone is just- utterly bland, just.. Literally, <i>done</i> with their continued failures. Is it truly so hard to ask over a hundred of the Sealed Sky's elements, to just- keep an eye on a single child? It's not that Kawahira does not know they all have their own lives, and Sawada Nana is the Sealed Sky's legal guardian- no one can really hang around the Sealed Sky without attracting attention from the flame-unaware population, but surely they could find ways to rectify the issue, not.. Wallowing in sorrow and pain under effect of the Sky Rejection, stuck on their past failures, or past memories of better time- not even realising just how much worse they are making everything by not focusing on present and future?<br/>
Regardless of what the Sealed Sky's elements are doing.. Kawahira draws lines, again and again- each time, cursing himself for crossing that line- Kawahira shouldn't be doing this, whatever <i>this</i> even is. The point is- Kawahira still comes whenever the Sealed Sky cries alone, shroud in illusion or in form or a mystical animal- and he just- never manages to stop himself. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't be doing this- Kawahira is not even the Sealed Sky's element, this should be <i>their</i> job, not his, but- whenever the Sealed Sky looks so utterly heartbroken, ready to give up- Kawahira doesn't even realise he is moving until he is wrapped up around the Sealed Sky, letting the child cry until he is too exhausted to move. It repeats, over and over, when it shouldn't- and Kawahira knows the elements all around the town are getting more and more agitated, because the Sky Rejection is weakening, and- for all that the Sky Rejection hurts them, its dampening is also a signal that the Seal is slowly reaching its completion, that they wouldn't even feel their Sky's disapproval and anger anymore, just empty void, soon-</p><p>Kawahira knows why the Sealed Sky is hurting every day, getting hurt by others all around him. It's because his Sky Rejection is as strong as his unconscious despair and wrath, and his elements cannot endure the fury of a Great Sky. He <i>knows</i> he is the unnatural freak of nature here, not them, with how he is just- alright with this, not lashing back.. They are lashing out on the Sealed Sky because they can't endure the punishment the Sealed Sky is dishing out without even realising, and.. That's really telling, just how broken he is, to just- let a Sky to punish and punish, without reacting at all.. ..Humans would call it a survivor's guilt of sort, mixed with inferiority complex as well as just, pure guilt, and lack of survival instinct- this is all his fault, so the Sealed Sky has every right to punish him.. Isn't that right? Or maybe this is how an Earthling element would react to a proper Sky who is mad at them- he doesn't really remember any Sky other than Sepira ever being furious at him.. Or them staying furious at him, ever. It's- part of the reason why the Sky is the ruling element- Harmonisation, Sky Attraction, Sky Rejection- and even without those, the unconscious flare of Sky flame itself is enough to influence everyone the flame touches...</p><p>...It is normal for his people's standard- Kawahira, letting a compatible Sky do whatever he wants. Or, so Kawahira guesses, based on his faded memories, anyway. Sometimes, his lack of information and experience irks him, especially about the things he should have learned as a Great Element, or as an Earthling- it's a disadvantage, being only Great Element left of the Earthlings on the planet. Majority of what he has of his people aren't about the Great Elements- just, normal elements, and.. Who else can he discuss about all these- different, unique reactions he has, to a compatible Great Sky's displeasure? If he is supposed to be unconditionally subservient- this is not it, not breaking that Seal.. ..Yet- what Kawahira is doing, what he debates over himself is- what's the best he can for the Sealed Sky without compromising all his values. Arguably.. He could say he really was doing everything he could to make Sealed Sky's life better, except revealing himself or breaking the Seal..</p><p>It's not all bad, though. Kawahira's Mist Clone sometimes see the Sealed Sky smiling happily at things- butterflies, flowers- when he finished drawing a picture.. It's little things, that keeps the Sealed Sky happy. In a way- Kawahira is glad his mother is so badly flame-drunk that she can't even be affected by his Sky Rejection- it's that same empty, hollow, kind smile that is not really offered to the Sealed Sky, but a 'Tsu-kun' of her mind- but it still makes the Sealed Sky brighten.. It's little things that lights up the Sealed Sky with his bright smile, and every element around him cherishes those rare smiles. It is not right, how the smiles which should be common for any child, is considered rare treasure- but that's how it is.. ..And if Kawahira sometimes send out his Mist Clones in forms of kittens and other tiny cute animals for the child to play with.. The Sealed Sky's elements catch on his tricks, but the fact the Seal is not complete yet- makes it impossible for them to fool the Sealed Sky, the Hyper Intuition letting the child know that other Mist's constructs are not actual animals to play with..</p><p>In a way, it's a miracle that the Sealed Sky is growing up as a pretty- normal human kid, Kawahira thinks. Slightly wimpy, lacking any resolve, and a little bit of push-over at this point, but.. Kawahira resolutely ignores the fact it's potentially his doing.<br/>
(After finding the Sealed Sky trembling and shuddering in sleep for a month in a row, freezing even when he is bundled up by thick blankets- Kawahira ends up visiting the Sealed Sky every night, letting his hands clutch on his fox-form's tail. Because, staying in a kid's room every night as an adult is- <i>well..</i> Kawahira thinks at least an animal is far better than an adult, even if he is really just laying on the floor beside the bed as a fox and letting the Sealed Sky sleep while clutching on his fluffy tail, nothing more. At least he doesn't shed or leave incriminating evidences behind.. Kawahira makes sure that he arrives and leaves every night after the Sealed Sky has fallen asleep, and before the Sealed Sky is awake- And thankfully, the Sealed Sky sleeps better. Kawahira theorises that it's lack of his own flame that has the Sealed Sky reacting as if he is freezing- understandable, really- and seeking out the warmest person around- or rather, the strongest flame he can sense, or instinctively recognise, for warmth. It is a- cold comfort, of sort. Kawahira keeps his Mist Flame away from the Seal, but he knows even he cannot completely remove his 'presence' itself, not without using non-flame-conducting material of some sort to form a barrier around him. It's something that naturally radiates from him, even if it is beyond normal humans- or even normal Earthlings- to sense..)</p><p>Still.. For such a perfect magnet for bullying- well.. Technically, some children do try to bully the Sealed Sky. It's just that- Kawahira thinks the Sealed Sky is growing <i>different.</i> He is a Great Sky, but- what was that odd term humans used, again? ...Ah, a <i>shrinking violet,</i> Kawahira thinks the term was. A little too shy, and- not at all like a Sky. A Sky tend to crave attentions, crave companionship, but- it's probably a side effect of too much negative attention, as well as slow cutting-off of the Sky flame from the Sealed Sky- the Sealed Sky starts to develop an- aversion of sort, for attention. ...It also doesn't help that Sawada Nana, that flame-drunk delusional rainy sky started to pick-up the derision from the flame-unaware population, and stared to repeat those words carelessly within the Sealed Sky's hearing.. The Sealed Sky already knows the delusional woman called his 'mama' does not care, not in a way a mother should care for her child.. Even if it is only at subconscious level.. Those negative attentions the Sealed Sky draws, even as the Seal nears its completion.. Bullying attempts happen more often, and the Sealed Sky's elements struggle to remain close, as the Sealed Sky instinctively understands that his Cage is almost complete, his Sky flame going overdrive to stall the completion as much as possible- in process, radiating short bursts of Sky Rejection rather than slowly weakening Sky Rejection.. The elements suffer, even as the bursts of Sky Rejection gathers all sort of wrong attention to the Sealed Sky.. ..Kawahira- can't honestly blame the Sealed Sky's bonded elements for losing focuses or fleeing at those moments, leaving the Sealed Sky defenseless.. Kawaihira has not bonded to the Sealed Sky, but every burst of the Sky Rejection feels like someone just kicked his chest hard enough to break his ribs.. Five or six of them. Or put his limb in a meat grinder of sort.. Those moments, Kawahira tries to shield the Sealed Sky, but he- often fails. Even a single look, single word hurts the Sealed Sky, and short of erasing the Sealed Sky's memories- the Sealed Sky remembers the children attacking him. Or adults glaring at him. Or-...</p><p>It's- almost like trying to shield a child out in pouring rain, without anything but his own body- too many raindrops, and only his hand- and maybe a couple more hands from the Sealed Sky's elements- to shield the Sealed Sky from the negative attention he attracts. He may wrap the child in thick cloths, but cold seeps in no matter how thick those cloths are. It's- fundamentally wrong, this approach to the problem, but.. Only way to solve this completely and properly- is one thing Kawahira can't- <i>won't-</i> do it..<br/>
...Being forced to face his own underlying logic and reasoning is quite unpleasant, even if Kawahira deserves every part of it. Kawahira wonders exactly what part of Sky Rejection is causing this- difficulty in maintaining any sort of mind-related deception, but regardless of hows- or whys-<i>(My, my, so many lies, even to yourself-</i> Kawahira's own voice whispers silkily from depth of his own mind, mocking, <i>You already know exactly how, it's not just a Sky Rejection you are under, it's Sky Rejection from a Great Sky that you are greatly compatible with, yet failed to serve-)</i> Kawahira cannot run like he used to. Not that he ran that much from what he was doing, before, but.. He- didn't usually spent time contemplating what was already done. Just- another sin he must pay for, later- when it comes down to it.. Always so busy, busy, busy, Sacrifices after Sacrifices, more candidates to be found, always..</p><p>Kawahira is not sure what he is feeling the day the Seal finally completes, and with it- the Sky Rejection, slowly fading for the elements of Namimori, just as the Seal also shatters every bond the Sealed Sky had... Kawahira knows multiple elements broke down, he knows many of them were diagnosed with depression and myriads of mental issues due to their bonds, finally breaking completely, not just thread-bare. Kawahira knows it's not over yet, however.. ..The previously bonded elements, suffering for their failure to protect their Sky, is one thing.. Those previously bonded elements' close acquaintances- be it family, friend, child or lover- are entirely different matter. When the Sealed Sky wasn't completely Sealed- at least, no matter how little and unnoticeable to most humans- there was that- instinctive acknowledgement, that it was the Sealed Sky's right to punish them- even if it was subconscious thing.. Now- the previous elements are grieving, and most of they are- again- blind to the situation, but Kawahira.. Kawahira is too experienced, too old to miss the fact that even the last of the protection of the Sealed Sky- one the Sealed Sky naturally had as a Sky- is gone..</p><p>It is not pretty, even worse than Kawahira expected. Many of the previous elements of the Sealed Sky are suffering too much to look around and realise that they are not helping the situation at all, if they hadn't been hit hard enough to fall unconscious in first place, and children.. Children are perceptive little things, a lot of them following instinct and gut feelings rather than logic.. Some of children with flame potential even realise that they don't feel bad about hurting the Sealed Sky anymore. It does stop when Kawahira impersonates a kindergarten teacher and shouts at the children, all of them scattering and leaving bruised and hurt little Sealed Sky alone-</p><p>Of all days, it's the last day of the Sealed Sky's kindergarten days.. The Sealed Sky's eyes are full of tears, but.. He is trying to hold back tears. Because- <i>he doesn't expect anything to change by crying,</i> and that's <i>unacceptable-</i></p><p>Kawahira doesn't speak, but just wordlessly hugs him. Kawahira is unsure if the Sealed Sky can feel his Mist flame now, if that coldness- lack of flame- can be chased away, even for a moment, with Kawahira's presence, now that the Seal has been completed.. Still, it does let the Sealed Sky to finally let his tears fall.. Kawahira doesn't say a thing,, yet.. Sawada Nana is not even at the kindergarten to pick up her son today. Kawahira wants-.. What he wants is not important thing here, though, and.. It's not like anyone would notice the Sealed Sky missing for a while. Kawahira spreads his flame lightly and makes sure- there really isn't any Sealed Sky's former bonded elements around. ..Given, Kawahira knows effect of shattered bond tend to knock out most elements- or drive them insane.. Heaven knows the death of a Sky is death sentence for an entire Court of the Sky for the Earthlings.. But their Sky is <i>alive,</i> and more importantly- <i>vulnerable.</i> Couldn't they have dragged their miserable asses out and make sure their own Sky hadn't also suffered for the shattered bonds? Kawahira's lips curl up in distaste- Bonding is give-and-take.. And- Kawahira- shouldn't be calming the Sealed Sky. It should be one of the Sealed Sky's former elements.. Or- <i>anyone,</i> even any flame-unaware <i>adult-</i> actual kindergarten teacher, even-</p><p>Not <i>Kawahira,</i> not <i>him-</i> Not someone who had hurt, who is still hurting, this little child Sky.. Kawahira knows his hands are shaking, even as he is supporting the crying Sealed Sky.. He has no right.. But there is no one else around. ..Maybe this is a punishment for Kawahira, watching exactly what his callousness has done to this child, this Great Sky.. And Kawahira thinks he hates himself just a little more, even as he lets the Sealed Sky cling to him like Kawahira is the Sealed Sky's lifeline- When it is Kawahira who is keeping the Sealed Sky out in dangerous, cold waves, away from land, safety and warmth-</p><p>Once the Sealed Sky is calmer, and begins to apologise for being an <i>inconvenience-</i> Kawahira does not answer verbally, merely shakes his head, but offers a hand to the Sealed Sky. At least.. Everyone in the Old District knows to not to hurt a child, no matter of their grievances- they all know Kawahira would never allow it.. His steps take him to the Old District, and the Sealed Sky follows, even when he is wary- so completely fooled by his illusion, or.. Does he still have access to his Hyper Intuition? Kawahira does not know, but...</p><p>Kawahira stops at the boundary of the Old DIstrict, where there's clear line between older, traditional wooden buildings, and newer buildings of concrete, metal and glass stand against each other- and pointing towards the Old District, he murmurs, his voice soft.</p><p>"...If, <i>this-</i> happens again-" what <i>'this'</i> implies, should be quite clear to anyone, Kawahira thinks, especially with the child covered in bruises and cuts, "-head to the Old District," Kawahira pauses, "People- often looks away from any issue that may bring- dishonour of sort, to their communities- as if not acknowledging issues can make actual issues go away.. It's foolish thing to do, but regardless.. At the Old District, harming a child is strictly forbidden- be it from hands of an adult, or another child," Kawahira knows the Sealed Sky is listening, from the way he is holding Kawahira's hand harder, the way his eyes widen in surprise and gratitude- "if you have any problem- and cannot face it alone.. Run to the Old District. Some more- responsible adults may try to do their job, but so far, they are doing their job abysmally- and no one can be at your side in every moment of your life.." Kawahira knows his lips are curling up in distaste, his tone a little too sharp and a little too unhappy, "But if, what you require- is somewhere to hide.. Run to the Old District," Kawahira repeats, his voice wry- because it's what a Mist does for a Sky, and this is not what <i>Kawahira</i> should be doing for this little Sealed Sky- "and no one will harm you.. Not in the Old District."</p><p><i>Or else,</i> is implied. Kawahira is not blind to at least three Mists, a Storm and two Rains who are standing close enough to hear what he is telling to the Sealed Sky- and a light flare of Mist Flame from him is enough to make them all pale in realisation, that yes- this is their Great Mist and the Sealed Sky standing in front of their eyes- the Sealed Sky covered in bruises and cuts.. Even if none of them are a former bonded element of the Sealed Sky, all of them knew that as elements, they were supposed to protect Skies- And this, was another proof of a failure, and insult.. That Kawahira finally had enough of their mistakes, and is offering protection directly to the Sealed Sky..</p><p>Still.. Looking at the Sealed Sky who is staring at him with such innocent, pure gratitude- Kawahira can't help but feel guilty, because this is partly his fault. He doesn't deserve to be thanked for hurting the Sealed Sky less, when he is one of the guilty parties-<br/>
<i>How is it that I am still under effect of the Sky Rejection?</i> Kawahira idly wonders, because <i>that,</i> is <i>not</i> his normal thought process. He does not mope. He does not dwell on the things already done when he had things to do. By logic- Kawahira shouldn't be under effect of the Sky Rejection, not after the Seal has been completed. Not that flame-science is entirely logical, but this is highly irregular.. Kawahira does not sense Sky Flame from the Sealed Sky. It's truly Sealed, to the point even Kawahira himself cannot sense it directly, just the Seal made of Timoteo's flame, because Kawahira knows to look for it.. And the signs of Sealed flame still rising up occasionally against the Seal, but extremely faint and almost unnoticeable.. And no one else is experiencing Sky Rejection any more, Kawahira used his Mist Clone to check states of his people's descendants just in case..</p><p>Kawahira knows that the Sealed Sky's bonds had shattered, cut off from the elements due to the Seal's completion. Then- how is it possible for Kawahira to be under effect of Sky Rejection? Logically.. If there's not enough gap for bonds to exist, for the Sky flame to escape the Seal- then there shouldn't be any Sky Attraction- or Rejection- to influence those around him either..<br/>
<i>(Or- this maybe something like- what the humans call 'phantom pain'. It's not that Kawahira is unfamiliar with that particular phenomena, what with him being a Mist, but suffering 'phantom symptoms of Sky Rejection' is new, even to him- Well, a lot of things are new even to Kawahira, in this millennia, but still.. ...Kawahira can reluctantly admit to himself that he is feeling guilty enough, and his flame compatible enough, to experience something like that..)</i><br/>
Kawahira does not inform anyone about his state.<br/>
<s>Let them all think he is that heartless monster they all believe him to be.</s></p><p>There are- resentments. And Kawahira is not blind to how many of the Sealed Sky's elements hate him.. ...Kawahira would also hate someone who hurt his Sky if he ever bonded someone regardless of causes.. Walking through the familiar streets of Namimori had never felt this alien, and, uncomfortable before. ...But it is uncomfortable. Kawahira had planned to at least treat the Sealed Sky's wounds and maybe feed him something, but.. ..Rather than taking the Sealed Sky to his shop- Kawahira changes his mind, and drops the child off to the Hibari Clan's main house.. Hibari Yua opens the door, takes one look at the Sealed Sky and gently fusses over his wounds..</p><p>"And where is your brother?"<br/>
"...Unconscious at the moment, Great Mist."<br/>
"Hmm.." Kawahira considers the fact for a moment, but- "Understandable. I trust you can take care of his wounds and help him head back home, now?"<br/>
"You do not plan to do it by yourself, Great Mist?"<br/>
"Not my Sky, little Rain.. Besides- I have no right," Kawahira answers, only if because he owes this woman, this Rain- wife of current Storm Sacrifice, and older sister of the Sealed Sky's first bonded element- "Not when I am one of those who are responsible for his current state."<br/>
"But-" Hibari Yua falters, looking worried- "...You do not look good, Great Mist.. Are you alright?"<br/>
"...Mm, I am more sensitive to flame than you humans.. The Sky Rejection affected me quite a lot," Kawahira states- there are cracks in his mask, usually he would have-.. How would he have reacted, again? Just- laugh it over? ..Probably. But, right now- Kawahira doesn't even have strength for it, just- emotionless, uncaring statements- "It felt like someone was constantly cracking open my skull with something blunt and heavy.. It didn't help that I haven't managed to sleep peacefully ever since the child had been Sealed," Kawahira notes Hibari Yua paling, but- that's not important- "Doesn't matter- I have duties to attend.."<br/>
"Wait- Great Mist- WAIT!"</p><p>Kawahira doesn't stop, only turns and walks away from the door, leaving the Sealed Sky under Hibari Yua's care. It isn't for the best, but it's what Kawahira does. He hadn't been in best state for- a long time, even for him, but at the moment.. Kawahira keenly feels the weight of the eternity he had been alone for.. ..It is only fortunate that there's some people who rightfully deserves Kawahira's ire, and, by his logic, had volunteered to be Kawahira's stress relief..</p><p>Iemitsu may have nearly drowned about- somewhere within two digits, not hitting three digits yet, since the Seal happened. Kawahira is quite reluctantly impressed by the fact he is still pretty much in one piece, other than a little singed and chewed upon on multiple occasions.. And hadn't suffered a mental breakdown yet. Given, Lal Mirch had made an official query to Mammon in order to check if Iemitsu is suffering a Bad Luck Curse or <i>something,</i> so people around him definitely caught on, but Iemitsu himself? He is still delusional and does not realise anything is wrong in his world. His obliviousness is evenly matched by his wife.. Truly, a perfect match.. Even if the result is not entirely positive. Counting the tumbles here and there, scratches here and there, numerous food poisonings, many stolen wallets- or his suit pants' pocket neatly sliced open and his Hyper Intuition not alerting him at all- (This, Kawahira suspects, to be part of Iemitsu's survival instinct to ignore Kawahira's expression of displeasure, least he gives Kawahira reasons to express his displeasure even more directly-) and more.. ..Well. Kawahira may not have been born to a culture with unorthodox alternative science other than flame-science, by virtue of being a born Earthling- but watching a race begin from its infancy to what it became to this point? Kawahira had seen all sort of alternative sciences cropping up.. And some of them, actually valid and useful, no matter how obscure and- unconventional..</p><p>Kawahira did not do it often, but he dabbled.. And potions and trinkets that bring misfortune- strictly limited to a single individual- happen to be within his capability. And.. As he is practicing his long-forgotten skills now.. Why not? Witch covens used to be Kawahira's favourite, even if they often confused him as a demon.. (As far as demons were concerned, this planet is his territory.. The weak ones ran from him because they were making deals in his territory without his permission, while they weren't strong enough to challenge him for the right- and those who were potentially strong enough.. They didn't want to bother with the necessary work involved to keep the planet as thriving as it is, and dealing with Kawahira- was simply too much of a hassle for them.) Kawahira sought knowledge to make Tri-Ni-Sette unnecessary.. Most of the alternative sciences cannot provide such knowledge to him. There were alternative universes out there- some of them fundamentally different, even if oddly similar- his counterparts, they all tried. Some of them even found solutions.. Even if those were only applicable to their own universes, where those laws applied.. ...Sometimes- some of his counterparts used the Tri-Ni-Sette system's miracles, called for like-minded ones.. He himself, had tried twice before, but there hadn't been a solution applicable for his world so far.. His counterparts are quite generous regarding sharing potential solutions, but.. Each worlds had their own set of laws.. Which meant Kawahira had to learn exactly which laws were applicable on his. It was vexing, how the laws of each universes differed..</p><p> Over the years, Kawahira learned enough about most alternative sciences to know that most of them, as everything tend to be, truly give-and-take.. Thus, not exactly workable solution. From experiences of his alternatives- they needed something more- sustainable, and amplifiers, not something that were, at the core, direct give-and-take exchange. The alternative sciences that worked in his dimension were.. Not all of them were common garden variety with weak effects, certainly not, but still not viable solutions.. Not yet. None of them were powerful or- rule-breaking enough, to provide enough foundation to build upon. He consulted many experts in his long life regarding his problem- they mostly understood, as living beings of this planet, just how disastrous it would be for the Tri-Ni-Sette system to fail- and those who did not and wanted the system gone regardless because of their faith and whatnot.. Well, they were forced to see that Kawahira was not going to allow such thing to happen- but even so.. None of it worked, and their lifetimes works on those alternative science- at least copies, in case they had apprentices or heirs- were handed over to Talbot after Kawahira looked them over just in case Kawahira himself had missed something.<br/>
<i>(Talbot may have laughed himself silly when he found Kawahira in a demonology book. Kawahira personally thought <i>'Lord of Shattered Visions'</i> was a pretentious title, but then witches and demons tended to exaggerate. And it wasn't like any of the descriptions like 'who cast illusions over the world to deceive the humanity-' or 'periodically taking sacrifices of seven humans for grand purpose-' or even 'wearing mask of humanity, with smiles and amiable attitude, he may be found walking among oblivious humans, and if encountered by chance- honour him with the respect he rightfully deserves as one of his station, and one may not be harmed- or face his wrath-' were incorrect.. Not to mention the fact he is a shameless Mist who took advantage of the title when it came handy.)</i></p><p>At the end, it is not Mammon, but a member of a Church who notices the minor Curse on Iemitsu on a Sunday. Lal Mirch as well as a couple of CEDEF agents seem to be having metaphorical exclamation marks over their heads, and while Iemitsu tries to wave it over and done with it- Lal Mirch forces him to go through a purification session. Amusingly, Kawahira's Mist Clone, who was watching the entire incident, goes unnoticed.. It is even more amusing when the priests realised that no, this was not actually work of a random witch or heaven forbids- a demon, cursing a random poor sod.. Kawahira had been thorough in his work. There were justice and vengeance clauses written into the Curse he placed on Iemitsu- And Kawahira had enough power of his own to cast that spell, which meant his energy signature of sort as a spell-caster, which isn't anywhere similar to a demon or a witch unless he deliberately make it so- is there for the priests to detect it. Besides.. Justice Clause and Vengeance Clause tend to make spells harder to break, and killing Kawahira to break the spell.. Well, if they could find Kawahira in first place. And this is just Kawahira reminding himself what else he can do, and.. Well.. He had been unhappy with what is happening to the Sealed Sky, so his ire may have- affected the Curse he placed upon Iemitsu a little.. It all just means Iemitsu has a Misfortune Curse specifically targeting him and only him, with almost-no-collateral-damage clause built-in along with a number of other more interesting clauses, and CEDEF has a very good understanding just why their Head had been having miserable two years, even if most of those 'misfortune' actually happen to be Kawahira arranging suitable accidents and pranks- and the Curse just ensures that those are triggered at right moment, with only Iemitsu as the victim. They have no idea whose life Iemitsu ruined, but from the frequency the misfortune kicks in for 'vengeance', they at least know it's quite severe case.. Not that it's uncommon for those who deal in the intelligence to accidentally ruin a person's life or two in their line of work one way or another..</p><p>The Seal is complete.. Kawahira is still suffering Sky Rejection and it's either just psychological thing, or he is actually sensing minuscule amount of Sky Flame that isn't really detectable, even by his sharp senses.. Namimori is- recovering, but the mental conditioning of two years, of disliking the Sealed Sky is fresh among the minds of the children. On top of that, the natural defense of a Sky is also gone from the Sealed Sky.. For better or for worse, for people of Namimori.. What's left, is a child who once could have been what Ieyasu once had been for this town, and piles of failures that they can't help but see whenever they see the child. Even if they had suffered the Sky Rejection.. Kawahira knows those elements with shattered bonds want the Sky Rejection back, and with it- the thread-bare bonds that they used to have. Depression, bouts of anger, sorrow, guilt- denial.. And those- affect their family and friends, who, in turn, can't help but dislike the Sealed Sky, even if they know it is not the child's fault.. It is a vicious cycle. They hurt the Sealed Sky. The Ex-bonded elements can't endure seeing their ex-Sky hurt. The ex-bonded's family and friend hate the fact they are hurt because of a child, no matter of the reason- even if they all know it's not fair for any of them.. And they unconsciously hurt the Sealed Sky, lashing out. And it all repeats, again and again- A vicious cycle, with downward spiral..</p><p>Unfortunately, Kawahira really has no idea how to solve this problem without it making him practically duty-bound to hurt the Sealed Sky even more.. ...At least the Sealed Sky is not suicidal, or- in any worse shape, in general. If Kawahira is more distant these days, often looking at the Tri-Ni-Sette system, and just- drifts, like Mists sometimes do.. Learning that this situation is actually common in many other alternatives, does not make Kawahira happy. He noticed something over the years.. There are- certain, 'fixed' points of events, of sorts- there may be variations, but certain events tend to remain mostly same across the world. Maybe it's because he can only connect to the world there's a Tri-Ni-Sette system. Maybe it's because if such incident does not happen, it would destroy the Tri-Ni-Sette System in that world after a few years- Kawahira has no idea how Giotto di Vongola is born in most worlds, no idea how Vongola's bosses mostly remains same, no idea how current Arcobaleno set tend to remain same individuals- but.. Perhaps it's how the worlds work. Perhaps it's work of a higher being- Kawahira definitely does not dismiss that idea, even if it remains largely inconsequential to him- what was Kawahira going to do, pick a fight with that higher being? For what? ..But Kawahira still sees. His counterparts from the worlds where the time runs faster, tend to keep their mouth shut about potential future incidents, as the said incidents may not apply to all others.. But it's common knowledge that the Vongola's tenth generation boss is same individual, the exceptions in almost one in hundreds, if not thousands.. And those worlds- things tend to go side-ways so badly that his counterparts seek aids from alternative worlds, but..</p><p>Kawahira is not stupid.. There's a- pivotal moment of the timeline approaching. The moment Kawahira mentioned 'Sealing', and if any of his counterpart recognised what he was talking about- almost everyone who was in similar time-flow with him answered 'yes'. And there are varieties- worlds where the Sealing had almost no effects other than cutting off Sky Flame, worlds where the Sealing killed the little Sky of that world- worlds where the Sealing crippled, physically hurt, emotionally damaging.. All sort of effects, and all sort of methods of Sealing- some of them possible in his world, just as many as methods that aren't possible in his world.. But- general agreement- is that the Sealing of the little Sky has happened in most worlds, even if some of his counterparts had to go and check if it had happened in their world as well, for the worlds where his counterparts did not keep close eyes on Namimori.. ..Not in every world, Kawahira has fought against Sepira. Not in every world, Kawahira is truly an immortal who cannot perish by anything other than exhaustion of his flame or lose of his will to continue- Not in every world.. The Tri-Ni-Sette had been work of Sepira alone, and not in every world.. Kawahira had not harmonised with Sepira. He does not pity them, just as much as they do not pity him.. But the point stands. Kawahira heard some of his counterpart calling out 'Vongola Decimo' to discuss that particular boss multiple times before, as well as the 'Arcobaleno Succession from Reborn's Generation'- Kawahira has no idea why this generation is important enough for multiple of his counterparts to call meeting, but even so.. All Kawahira can do is preparing for oncoming chaos, knowing it all may not be enough anyway..</p><p>The day Kawahira hears murder of one Enrico Fermi di Vongola, the Heir Presumptive of Vongola Nono- Kawahira cannot help but think, <i>So it begins-</i> even if Kawahira does not know what is coming. He- really shouldn't have been here, focusing on little Sealed Sky and nothing else, but.. That's what happened, Kawahira being too weak to resist temptation and his own instinct to serve a Great Sky, even if he had done a miserable job anyway..</p><p>Watching the Sealed Sky attending the Entrance Ceremony to the human educational institution- Namimori Elementary School, hidden away from everyone's view.. Kawahira sighs. At least.. This institution had been claimed by a powerful Misty Cloud.. A very rational one, who does not blame the Sealed Sky at all, no less- and with need to prove himself, that he is not his father's son.. Son of Hibari Yue the Misty Cloud may be, but the Misty Cloud child has nothing but contempt and disgust that his 'Carnivore' of father had failed, and failed utterly so, in his responsibilities and duties.. And as current Heir of the Hibari Clan.. A crippled child, a wronged, hurt Great Sky, born of Namimori- his <i>Clan's</i> territory- whose wings had been clipped before the Great Sky could spread his wings.. The Misty Cloud would protect the Sealed Sky with his <i>life,</i> if it comes down to that, and.. Kawahira considers that child far more trust-worthy, than the ex-bonded of the Sealed Sky who had failed their own Sky far too many times..</p><p>Looking at the Ceremony, that is about to end.. Kawahira knows he has to leave. Ten years to find next set of Sacrifices, give-or-take three years. And Kawahira- barely has a handful of them, most of them incompatible. Aria of Giglio Nero seems to be looking for someone to sleep with- that is not his concern, but.. The child would be far too young. Her child would be- what, eight? Seven? ...That wouldn't stop Kawahira from sacrificing the child anyway if it comes down to that, but he wants to have other options.. And there really aren't enough Sacrifice Candidates with compatible flames right now. If the other elements of the Sky are not compatible enough, it would come down to the Harmonisation factor of the Sky Sacrifice to bind them together, to turn them into viable Set of Sacrifices.. ..Would Aria's child, not even conceived yet, be powerful enough to do so? On top of that- he remembers so many meetings being called over, across the universes- the Vongola Tenth Generation, and the Sacrifices Selection after Reborn's set, being main topic of those discussions.. Kawahira must be focusing on the Tri-Ni-Sette System, least the system fails completely due to his failure, his inattention.. It may be nearly inevitable- but it doesn't mean he cannot make the situation better than others, by preparing as much as he can.</p><p>Still.. Even as he plans to leave Namimori, because he <i>knows</i> he must- Kawahira cannot help but feel indecisive.. (Another effect of Sky Rejection, a part of Kawahira clinically notes.) As a Great Mist.. He should not be leaving. He should be at Namimori. He should be protecting the Great Sky. What he is doing right now- if he had not been the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. As a Great Mist, an element- It is disgrace, sacrilege, that he is looking away from a Sky in need- even <i>hurting a Sky on purpose-</i></p><p><i>'I am not not going to fail my duties,'</i> Kawahira snarls mentally at himself, <i>'No more- not now, I cannot afford it!',</i> and turning away from the Ceremony, Checker Face is gone from Namimori.. For many years to come, and ignorant of the brewing storm in Namimori, even as he flits all over the planet in desperate attempt to stack the deck in his favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Victims of circumstances everywhere.. Really. Who decides what is just, and what is not?</p><p>While the Sky Rejection is one of the major causes of the abuse Tsuna suffers in this AU, it's not necessarily same for other AUs.. Children hurt those who they can hurt easily, not someone who would hurt them back- even in real life.. Absent father. Oblivious mother. A timid child.. Practically screams 'easy target' to me. Honestly- it's not even about being weak, or from poorer family or having different culture or- anything, really. Being not popular is one thing, being bullied is another. Bullies.. Even they are inexperienced at first, and they sometimes pick wrong targets- if they are burnt badly enough in their first attempt, most of them don't try again.. And if not- well, they learn better after a few more times, unless they lack something important in between their ears.. (Exceptions being overwhelming difference of power between victim and bullies, but then- why are they going to same school in first place anyway? District/housing area would be different in first place.) Of course, once you become 'acceptable target' in their eyes, it's entirely different matter to shatter that image..</p><p>Once you establish a set image of sort in a community.. It's very hard to change that. And that's what had happened during the period of 2 years, the time Timoteo' Seal took to complete, for Tsuna.</p><p>Not that I am justifying hurting a child for any reason, from adults at least.. Children often do not know better.<br/>Even so.. Teachers, police, and adults in general- who are responsible for safety and well-beings of the minors.. They are still humans, and they are not infallible.. Unfortunately so. Them being emotionally compromised, happen to be major cause of the neglect/abuse Tsuna suffers here.</p><p>Then- it always comes down to making choices. Or even, not making one. What option in life has only merits and no negative impacts at all- to every party affected, no less? Kawahira feels he is responsible for too many things, because his actions can impact much- and he cares far too much about too many things, even when he knows he shouldn't, to be ever free of guilt.. <s>That's life of a responsible adult with charges to look after for you.</s></p><p>Finally next post! Even if need to change this gloomy mood somehow..<br/>At least next chapter would bring in the calvary, in form of one animal-kingdom obsessed Misty Cloud. Hope it will bring some change in trend.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kawahira being Kawahira, his POV will take time to get better.. He had been depressed for a long, long time.<br/><s>Since the Sinking, but who cares?</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Interlude - A Misty Cloud and A Little Animal With Clipped Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoya, of Hibari Clan. The Clan Heir. Misty Cloud. Hibari. The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.</p><p>They are all meaningless titles- perhaps, Misty Cloud is a title worthy enough for a Carnivore like himself to carry, but at the core- he is a Carnivore. And his duty is to keep his treasures well-defended and protected- even flourish.. It is his pride and joy-</p><p>-Yet.. There's one blemish in his honour, in his garden. The Carnivore who raised him failed in his duty.. He is not blind to absence of the Great Mist like those foolish, oblivious herbivores are- and he will not make the mistakes those failures and sad excuses of carnivores with broken fangs and dull claws had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cloud and Mist. Mist and Cloud. Propagation and Construction. In a way- there aren't better elements of flames to spread an influence of sort. Build up the image, and shower others with that image alone so hide all others.</p><p>Modus operandi of Kyoya is simple and effective. It does not mean there aren't ups and downs, even if he is not only willing to live but thrive with it.</p><p>Both Clouds and Mists do not care for understandings or permissions of the others. It's a trait shared by those with the two flames- Clouds only care for their treasures. Mists- are a little bit more chaotic than a single obsession, but they still do not care for anyone's approval or acceptance in general..</p><p>...It doesn't actually mean that someone who sees past all that facade is unwelcome, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clearest, and one of the oldest memories of his, is of his two clansmen, sparring against one another, their movements fluid and elegant, swift and powerful. Even with his inexperienced eyes, Kyoya had seen power.. And found something to aspire for.</p><p>Now, he is stronger and wiser, armed with knowledge and experience, in comparison to back then- he had been a little, small animal, barely growing his fang.. Now, he has fangs and claws of his own, his stride measured and silent, his eyes sharp and observant- watching over the herd he has claimed as his own to look after. Of course, it is just practice- he is not blind to the fact he still has much room to grow.. One day, the entire Namimori would be his to protect and his to make sure that they can flourish. It is his right, just as much as it is his duty, to be the strongest of the Hibari Clan- as the future Head, and current Heir of it, no less.</p><p>He has grown up knowing his own right- and it aligned with the treasure of his own perfectly. If it hadn't been- he would not have accepted his current position, his rights and duties be damned. He is a Cloud, he is a Mist- and he knew himself very well. And his clan knew him too, being the clan of Clouds and Storms.. And the clan which had the Great Mist as an advisor and an Elder for centuries. His clan may claim otherwise, but being under protection of such a powerful Mist influenced them, especially because the Great Mist was very accommodating to their needs. It is what it is- and in a way, he cannot understand why they claim otherwise.. No, he knows why- It is because for all that his clan lives in ways of the Great Mist's people's way, to flourish in being what they are- the Clouds and Storms.. They are not the Great Mist's people, and they do not have instinct to fall back on, when they are in doubt. That's the reason they- the rest of his clansmen- fall short in many areas, and realising that they are the Great Mist's charge- is one of those areas they can't comprehend, not in the way Kyoya can, and does.</p><p>The first time Kyoya has seen the Great Mist of Namimori had been at the Namimori Shrine.</p><p>Kyoya is certain that the Great Mist does not remember it- at least, not him in particular. He had been a small animal who hadn't even began showing his growing teeth to the world, who hadn't roared for the first time against the world in challenge- no. What Kyoya remembers- is the Festival of Boundless Skies. It happens whenever a Sky born of Namimori reaches adulthood- eighteen- and everyone who knows of the date may join the celebration, at the Shrine. The Hibari Clan always join, just as the Great Mist always does. His Carnivore father had been talking with others of his clan, and Kyoya had decided to seek quieter place for peace- and had stumbled upon a small side room, of the main hall where the celebration was being held-</p><p>There had been a table, with a feast fit for royalties lay out upon. And- one man, white haired and green-eyed, looking at the table with unimpressed, uncaring expression- and the Sky, who the celebration had been being held in honour of- sitting in front of the man. Even at his young age, Kyoya had seen terror in the Sky's eyes- but the man merely picked a piece of fruit and stood up, leaving the table entirely-</p><p>"I do not care for human celebrations, child- but if you are going to follow traditions of mine- the least you can do, is following right steps," the man had spoken at the door, without looking back- and the man's voice was uncaring, emotionless- "the Sky who reached majority is supposed to prepare food by themselves, and offer it to any and every elements who offer congratulations- your own Court may help, as well as your parents.. However minger it would have been, it would have been sincere in expressing your gratitude. The food prepared by hands- become saturated with your own flames.. And it is the flames expressing thanks that is important in this tradition of mine, not- this food you bought and placed in front of everyone.. I suppose your guests would be well fed and watered, even if there's not even an ounce of your own gratitude expressed to them- you humans can't sense the flames like I do, after all."</p><p>The man had stepped out of the hall, leaving the building entirely- and his interest piqued, Kyoya followed the man. It wasn't long until he stopped </p><p>"...At least he washed fruits," the man remarked dryly, almost unhappily biting into the piece of apple he had taken, "if it wasn't polite to not to eat any of the offerings either so long as he had met criteria, I would have just left.. <i>Children,</i> these days."</p><p>The man's body slowly faded away as he started moving forward, and Kyoya had realised only then- that it had been the Great Mist of Namimori he had seen. It was also the first time Kyoya had ever reported a relevant incident for the Hibari Clan's traditional work as a keeper of the traditions and an enforcer of the laws. No one had been pleased to learn that the Sky in question had tried to skip the part where the Skies were supposed to cook the food by themselves along with the Court, but Kyoya had heard that in the past, quite a few Skies had bought at least part of the food for the celebration- the fact that the Great Mist could literally sense whenever the Skies had tried to skip the work was a news to all of them, and had caused series of minor incidents among large number of the flame-actives.</p><p>Kyoya personally thought it should have been obvious. There are records at the Shrine clearly listing the differences between Earthlings and Humans and the Great Elements and the Elements. If the Great Elements, whether they were human or an Earthling, were extremely sensitive to the flames, to the point that the normal element's flame-senses were almost like comparison between a bare skin contact, to trying to feel something over a metal sheet- and made similar comparison for Earthlings in comparison to Humans as well. If so.. The Great Mist, being an Earthling no less- would sense flames that humans are completely incapable of sensing at all. For heaven's sake- it was a common knowledge that all descendants of the Earthlings had a 'Mist Tag' that the Great Mist always could sense, 24/7- not a single person alive in Namimori can claim that they sense this 'flame anchor' most of them supposedly have, and last record of someone who could, was a Great Lightening who passed away about two hundred and thirty years ago. But idiots missed obvious correlations, sometimes, and really.. He was of opinion that if it does not kill them, they would remember to be better. And if they died of their own stupidity, that's hardly his fault, was it? He is a protector and guardian of the Namimori- but he was hardly responsible for rescuing them from their own idiocy, especially when there were ample opportunities for them to realise the mistakes they may make.</p><p>Regardless of numerous failures Kyoya was forced to grow up around, those failures at least demonstrated just what kind of things he should not be doing. And unlike some of clansmen- Kyoya wanted to be a true Carnivore, not those- pale imitations of what they could be. As he learn more of the world, Kyoya had learned what he once thought 'admirable', those who were 'worth' his admiration- weren't exactly what he expected, or thought them to be. Yet.. His idea of what is 'admirable' never changed. So what, if the real life examples fall short of the ideal he strives to be? Kyoya is perfectly well-aware just how demanding the goals he set for himself are- but he is determined. 'Unreasonable', is still not 'impossible'.</p><p>The first time he was forced to <i>socialise,</i> with the flame-unaware children had been a- culture shock, of sort, for him. Admittedly.. Kyoya had known that the world is filled with herbivores who are so out of touch with their instincts to the point they are practically suicidal- hard not to know, when his clansmen complained so often.. But he certainly had not been prepared for the rowdy, mindless herd of herbivores that is called the Elementary School students. Kyoya can admit, even if only to himself, that he had over-reacted by 'biting all the noisy herbivores to death' with his favourite pair of tonfa- but that's for him to know, and as far as everyone else is concerned, he regrets <i>nothing.</i> Besides, it's not like they haven't learned lessons fast.. Pain is a good incentive as negative reinforcement for bad behaviors.</p><p>No offense meant for actual animals, of course. Those are actually in touch with their instinct and know to run- or not to disturb their predators. It's human-shaped idiots that Kyoya takes offenses from.</p><p>It is rather irksome that he cannot patrol certain locations of Namimori without starting to develop a migraine of the highest order, due to the Sky Rejection- the entire town is under the effect, but there were certain 'blast zones' where the effects hit hard enough for flame-actives to avoid those area if they could help it. While Kyoya wasn't even that Sealed Sky's bonded element, he was still sensitive enough to not to bother patrolling those areas of Namimori, leaving the zones for the Sealed Sky's elements to check.</p><p>...Kyoya is quite certain that those areas' patrolling schedules are in shambles, but protection of a Sky is always duty of their bonded elements first, neutral elements second. For all that Kyoya wants to bite those idiots until they learn something- Kyoya knows exactly why the Great Mist is not getting involved any more than passive monitoring and scathing tongue-lashes to the Sealed Sky's bonded elements. It's because it is none of the <i>outsider's business-</i> and technically speaking, the Great Mist was overstepping his boundaries quite a lot.. Only excused by the fact that they were living within protection of his Mist Territory, and that the Sealed Sky's elements <i>were</i> horribly failing in their duties. Kyoya knew that the Great Mist was a pure Mist, but even so- repeated warnings and the elements' failures to heed those warnings must be infuriating for the Great Mist. Mists and Clouds were quite similar in nature, despite what idiots thought.. Besides, Kyoya is a part-Mist. If he does not understand what underlying meanings of the Great Mist's actions are, then that would be stranger. It wasn't even that hard to realise the Great Mist was personally invested on the matter of the Sealed Sky- whether it was because the Sealing is 'abomination that should have never existed in first place', or because of the identity of the Sealed Sky, or because the target was a Sky, or even because it happened within his territory- is up to debate, certainly.. But bottom line is that the Great Mist was involved more than absolutely necessary. On top of that- the Great Mist's appearances, excluding his daily stroll and around the impact zones of the Sky Rejection, happened to decrease greatly ever since the Sealing happened. Whether the adults were idiots or they just did not want to acknowledge that fact, Kyoya had no idea, but the fact was, the Great Mist was spending very little time in Namimori.</p><p>What makes 'older' humans think they automatically know better than 'younger' humans, Kyoya has no idea, but it is frightfully common mistakes that Kyoya repeatedly sees- he is younger than most of his clansmen, but he is not blind to his own lacks- such as experiences and knowledge that only comes from years of actual work, even if he takes pride in what he already has achieved in his short, less than two decades worth of work. He is certainly skilled and powerful enough to fight and win against most of his clansmen. He was also, unfortunately or fortunately- enlightened of the sheer necessity of the politics, power plays and other rather irritating necessary deceptions to create smoother path for himself..</p><p>..Kyoya still dislikes necessity of the deceptions in general, but it is not his fault idiots never sees past what is obviously there right in front of their eyes. Most of herd idiots believe he is a mindless brute, but they do not understand the necessary intelligence and organisation work involved to keep group as big as his Disciplinary Committee working flawlessly. Even with his 'secretary' of sort, Kyoya is still signing and authorising the plans and petitions. And who said fighting does not need intelligence, anyway? Kyoya, for a moment, idly thought of sheer calculations involved in some of his more- complex moves. He had to count in the material of surroundings to bounce off his tonfa for ranged attack, as well as ensure that he would get hold of it once it returns towards him- the trajectory, the potential risk of losing his weapon in the middle of a battle by throwing his weapon- and how to ensure he does not lose it.. It's all calculations. If nothing else, he was perfect scoring student in Physics and Mathematics. (And his teachers despaired, knowing that Kyoya was using his mind to beat up people. What did they expect from a Hibari?)</p><p>Still.. Kyoya knows most probably did not even realise he had formed the Disciplinary Committee in preparation of the Sealed Sky's admission to the Namimori Elementary. Partly it was because he found it necessary to give the former bullies and delinquents some sort of a cause, and solidarity of being part of a group- much better than that Momokyokai yakuza family.. Or as it is known to old families of the Namimori- the practice-run for any Namimori-born children who wanted to be a criminal, as well as organisation that kept away all idiots who thought Namimori may be a good target to expand their territories.. Otherwise known as the Namimori Watch, the den of Mists and occasional other elements. The entire organisation was formed by Mist-constructs. Still- Kyoya did not need to form the Disciplinary Committee to claim the school as his territory- the basics of 'claiming' anything, for any active element, is simple- it is done by saturating the 'territory' to extent that all other active elements can sense the 'claim', and Kyoya's cloud flame is there for any potentially hostile element to sense in the Namimori Elementary.. In normal cases, his presence alone would have been enough to keep all those herbivores in line.</p><p>But this is not normal situation in any count, had it ever been?</p><p>Birth of a Great Sky should be celebrated, or so everyone else claimed, but Kyoya just thinks they are blind. Great Elements are powerful- and power means great impact, not necessarily good or bad. As far as Kyoya is concerned- it should be 'it can be great boon or disaster in making, so must be very carefully guarded and taught until one flourishes'- kind of thing.. And current situation is as close to a disaster as it can be, without final step. The Seal or no Seal, the Great Sky is the Great Sky- and for all that there's no Sky flame around him, there are signs what would normally indicate 'Sky Here!', only without actual Sky flame, or Sky Attraction- or Rejection, for the matter..</p><p>Really, the Great Mist had it right. He treated the Great Sky like he always had, while all other elements got affected by Sky Attraction or Sky Rejection and just- blew it all up, as if it is more than it actually is. Kyoya doesn't really get it- perhaps it's because he had not bonded with the Great Sky before, or even met him in person- but the effects of his presence is concerning for Kyoya, enough that Kyoya had purposefully claimed the Namimori Elementary as his practice ground for his future role as the Head of the Hibari Clan. It would be a great practice to maintain the peace over the after-effects of the Sky Rejection..</p><p>If it would cover the failures of his own people, that's just a fortunate side effect, not Kyoya's main goal.</p><p>It is three days after the Entrance Ceremony, when Kyoya hears a ruckus from right under the Disciplinary Committee Office's windows.. Amateur freshmen. Most older students learned to stay away from any area that Kyoya may appear- and if they must, keep their sound down.</p><p>"You have nice lunch- way too little for us to share, though.."<br/>
"Yeah, next time, bring some more, alright?"<br/>
"H-hieee- g-give my lunch back-"<br/>
"Oh? You are not giving it to us, huh?"</p><p>Kyoya sighed, picking up his tonfa from his side.. Just where do they learn this kind of behavior anyway? B-grade movie villains? Still.. Casually opening the window and planning to jump down from the second floor- pity it wasn't from third, that would give him more time to maneuver in mid-air to hit all three of them at once, two by his favourite weapons and, third, either by a kick or a headbutt- or if he could have gotten the angle, he would have used his knee.. But it's all daydream of what could have been. Regardless of his wish that his office was located in a higher floor for the moment- Kyoya still welcomed the next few moments of freedom from tedious paperwork.</p><p>"Stealing from other students is forbidden," Kyoya states, jumping down, "I will bite you to death!"</p><p>Really, at most, Kyoya got very little workout and annoyance for beating up the rule breakers at the school. Not much skill or power, just- a lot of haphazard kicks and punches, as well as wildly waving around their limbs.. In a way, their sheer lack of skill and power made him mourn for the wasted potential. Besides, it's a bit of hassle to make sure he hit them hard enough to hurt but not enough to seriously hurt them, enough to run away from him- and attend the classes after, for the matter. But beggars can't be choosers, and in this case- Kyoya is, unfortunately, in position of a beggar, wishing for any opponents to relieve him from his paperwork duty. Still.. Looking at the ruined lunchbox, Kyoya frowned slightly and glanced at the terrified first year- that's.. The Great Sky, isn't he?</p><p>Hitting the Small Animal's head lightly with his tonfa- making sure it wouldn't hurt, more of a surprise, because it's a chastisement, not punishment- Kyoya stated and turned around, his voice uncaring.</p><p>"Do not go to the area where there are no witnesses when foolish herbivores are trying to hurt you. Those cowards do not attack others when there are witnesses."<br/>
"Ah- T-Thank you!"<br/>
"...Hmph. The home economics teacher should have extra muffins from today's class, go show him your lunchbox and tell him Hibari Kyoya told you to go ask for extra."</p><p>Kyoya left the Great Sky behind, thoughtful- it wasn't often someone managed to get past his looming Cloud flame. Even when they do not have flame-potential, the herbivores tend to sense his presence at least- but the Great Sky..? He still thanked Kyoya properly, even when he was rightfully terrified.. Not bad. No, in fact.. Kyoya almost can see how the idiotic Carnivore called his father was dazzled to the point he lost his cool and reacted more on- instinct, when it came to the Small Animal.</p><p>Time passed, and Kyoya could not be everywhere.. He wasn't blind to the fact that there were some bullying was done by faculty members as well. His monthly meetings with the faculty was mostly filled with him barging into <i>their</i> monthly meetings, throw evidences of child abuse ranging from videos from security camera, photographs, as well as written statements from other students in their faces.. And beating the offender so that the lesson is not forgotten. Pain is a good motivator, really. It helped that some of his new Disciplinary Committee members were taught firmly that he did not tolerate any sort of child abuse.. And smarter ones noticed him displaying some photographs of Sawada Tsunayoshi as a child- that hair style is quite distinctive, and so is that light brown hair colour itself- playing with an obvious relative of Kyoya, with sheer resemblance. As whenever anyone managed to gather enough courage and asked him about the photograph, Kyoya had answered frankly that it was his carnivore of father and his 'godson' of sort, so anyone worth their brain among his Disciplinary Committee actually knew that the Small Animal was his- foster-brother of sort.</p><p>...Technically, it was more of Lord-Vassal sort of relationship, but flame-bonds tend to be limited to individuals, and any familial secondary connection is nothing more than a customary etiquette- a courtesy, nothing more. Kyoya has no obligation to protect the Great Sky whose wings had been clipped even before he began learning how to fly, as an element.. But Kyoya is the Heir of the Hibari Clan, and the Small Animal, a Sky born of the Namimori. That alone grants the Great Sky protection of the Hibari Clan, and it became more important when his father bonded with the Small Animal.. Protection of their Clan Head's Sky took priority. Then.. How badly the Small Animal got hurt due to inadequate protection, not befitting of his station was- a stain in the Hibari Clan's honour.. And for that reason alone- Kyoya had no problem letting them make mistake of thinking that the Small Animal is as good as his younger brother. It's not like it's that far off, if one considered it is duty of older, stronger pack members to protect the younger, inexperienced pack members- and for all that Kyoya did not personally accept the Small Animal into his pack- Kyoya is part of the Hibari Clan, and at the moment- the <i>pathetic</i> excuse of the Carnivore <i>(more and more disappointing, as Kyoya grew up-)</i> called his father is the Head of the Hibari Clan.</p><p>Kyoya was personally of opinion that the idiot Carnivore should have resigned his position and ceded the Headship to Aunt Yua- A Rain or not, she is definitely a Hibari, and you crossed her at your own peril- and focused on serving his Sky. Really.. Even if it is his father- Kyoya knew for a fact the Carnivore had made a mistake of trying to do both at once- being a good Clan Head, and being a good Cloud for his Sky.. The Earthlings had right idea, forcing an element to retire from any leadership position that required the element to be unbiased or focused on things other than their own Sky. His father, unfortunately, was the very example why it was done.. Torn between two duties, he had failed in both. And now.. Aunt Yua was taking semi-active role in the Clan to make sure nothing is amiss, while Kyoya was making sure the Sealed Sky is not harmed further..</p><p>Day and night, it is Kyoya's job- he patrols around his 'practice territory'- making sure his Cloud flame sinks to the ground and every structure within. It both soothes his instincts as a Cloud- and agitate them, because he <i>knows</i> of the infractions. There are two ex-bonded of the Small Animal among the staff, yet.. Kyoya sees the Small Animal hurt often enough that he had made point to regularly drop by his classroom, even if he merely passes by, not actually entering the room. Children who are sitting in rows of desks would not notice, but their teachers certainly noticed him standing in the hall and glaring at them until they did something about the issue.</p><p>A pure Cloud would have went into the classroom and bashed heads every time, Kyoya supposes. In fact, sometimes he does itch to do so- but it is not ideal, flaunting such connections openly. It's Mist in him that stops him from lashing out more violently and directly, by moderating his own actions. It is Mist in him that makes him shroud himself under his flame, to be seen and felt like an inactive Cloud to all around him, no trace of Mist around himself. And- sometimes outright blackmail and off-handed remark about reporting the faculty to the police that stops the <i>staff</i> from interfering, which is just.. <i>Pathetic.</i> And they wonder why Kyoya has zero respect from this school's authority figures, and installed himself as <i>the</i> authority over all of them. Or why he calls the lots of them as herbivores.</p><p>...They are still better than that doormat of an <i>Autotroph,</i> Kyoya admits grudgingly to himself, but either way, they are still doormats, just- of varying degrees. The difference is, that one does not even show fangs when Kyoya <i>knows</i> he is capable of fighting back- and the idiotic <i>staff</i> of this school just.. Sometimes tries to show non-existent fangs and cower when Kyoya metaphorically snarls back at them. On top of that.. It's almost insulting how students all think that he has just beaten those 'adults' to submission and that they all just let him happen. He is unsure whether to be angry- Or worry about his future 'flock' of sort, to look after. Even these herbivores had 'training' as teachers- that meant they knew how to deal with normal unruly children, just unwilling to apply those skills in life when they let the Small Animal get hurt.. The fact that a student decided to take over, to do their work for them- If they wanted to report Kyoya as an- out of control, violent and troubled child- there would be investigations on just why Kyoya had to act such a way... And even if normally it would not be in depth, words of many against words of a child- they had no illusion of safety. Kyoya had made it clear to them that he had made copies of all the physical evidences he had been shoving in their faces, and if there is an investigation or report of him- then Kyoya would send all the evidences he had gathered over the years to the right authorities to have their licenses as teachers removed. In a way.. The adults of Namimori Elementary are the ones who had the clearest picture of Kyoya's personality, and Kyoya has no problem blackmailing them as a whole and keep his peace. It's not like any newly assigned teachers would fair better in Namimori's currently.. <i>Unfortunate..</i> Toxic atmosphere.</p><p>Besides.. They can't even go to police. For one, half the Police force members of Namimori are his clansmen- large number of his relatives went to police academy and requested transfer to Namimori Station. While Hibari clansmen would look other way for his actions, well-aware of his temperament as a powerful Cloud- unknown to his clansmen, those who are not his relatives by blood, are sufficiently cowed- or had done enough misdeeds over the years for Kyoya to build up the blackmail materials to make them look other ways when Kyoya did something more- unconventional, when necessary. In most cases, Kyoya prided himself for not leaving any evidences- and when argument is between words of a group of adults insisting a teenager- or a few years ago, a child who was not even a teenager yet- had beaten them all up to the point there were broken bones, and a child who just gave them wide-eyed looks in utter disbelief..? In most cases, even with formal complaints and reports- Kyoya made sure he cannot be actually punished for those instances of law breaking. It is one of the influence of his Mist flame which made himself act in ways he is impeccably untouchable as far as laws are concerned, Kyoya knew.. To frustration and dismay of many, many idiot herbivores in positions of authority.</p><p><i>(It did not help that Kyoya also had precisely zero hesitation in displaying his Cloud tendencies. The image of the aggressive, psychotic fight-junky of a brute that Kyoya projected to everyone, happened to clash badly with a master of deception and manipulation that Kyoya's Mist flame made him act as.. On top of that, as he had been raised by his clansmen before he began mingling with normal society, before his entrance to the Namimori Elementary, as a necessary safety measure for mostly flame-active children of Hibari Clan.. Kyoya had enough time to build experience to pull it off. Kyoya's Mist flame metaphorically purrs happily at the ongoing deceptions. Kyoya personally thinks the Carnivores of his Clan are losing their touches, thinking he is a pure Cloud- inactive one, at that- but those misconceptions just amuse him and keeps his Mist flame from going out of control. Mists- tend to have issues, even worse than Clouds. Clouds going stir-crazy or antsy can be dealt by letting out that aggression, usually leaving some property damages and, perhaps, broken bones here and there, at most. but Mists.. Letting the Mists go indulge in their need for mischief or aggression? It could vary from minor chaos, to serious psychological traumas for almost everyone involved. It's just as well that the Great Mist of Namimori had been extremely thorough in leaving hints and tips all around the town for all wayward elements without any guidance, who may turn active without any prior knowledge of the flames due to passive exposure to flame. Newly actives settling to their flame-active status is- </i>always<i> problematic, one way or another, even when one had knowledge of flames all one's life. And Kyoya keeps eye on every child of Namimori, older or younger, regardless of which school they attend- his Disciplinary Committee is something of a </i>Namimori<i> thing, not </i>Namimori Elementary<i> thing, and unknown to the flame-unaware children- most of the members were flame-actives who had misfortune of awakening their flames on top of hitting puberty or growth spurt.)</i></p><p>Kyoya is eleven, and the herbivores are tittering in groups. He is firmly of opinion that fooling around at young age is useless- they are too young to properly 'mate' or 'marry', anyway, and perhaps it's too rigid and traditional of him, but.. Kyoya considers fooling around being 'disrespectful' for his future equal and partner- it does not matter if he cannot fathom finding such person right now. It doesn't matter, because whether they exist or not- they will be <i>his,</i> and no one harms or hurts what is his- <i>not even himself.</i> It does not matter that they may or may not care- the possibility of hurting what will be his, is enough for Kyoya to be against casual dating.. As many Clouds- Kyoya does not <i>do</i> casual, no matter what it is, so why would dating and courting be different for him? Unfortunately, Kyoya is also well-aware that his perspective is not shared by most of his generation, if not most of the people on the planet, at this age and time- so he looks away from the students and excited, anticipatory atmosphere for the approaching Valentine Day and White Day.</p><p>...It does not stop from those idiotic herbivores who had not gotten hint to leave chocolates at his office, most of so-called admirers who are 'in love with him' too terrified to even hand him the 'gift they worked so hard for'- or bought at a store- in person. In one memorable occasion, one herbivore had called him when he was heading to his classroom, stuttered for a few moments, and when Kyoya got exasperated and turned around- threw the box of chocolate she had been intending to give him at him.. Only for her to miss by wide-arc, and for the box of chocolate to be thrown out of an open window. By that point, Kyoya had left the area entirely, ignoring what had happened completely. It did not stop him from setting up a- 'collection box' of sort outside the office for chocolates meant for any of his Disciplinary Committee to be given- not while they are 'on duty' of sort.</p><p>Of course, that just means the collection box often overflows with chocolates and gifts, but most of time, Kyoya lets his Disciplinary Committee take their picks.. While remaining would always be dumped at the Namimori Shrine's donation altar. Because the Great Mist did not like overly sweet things- one noticed such things, when one attended every celebration of the town's skies hitting majority- The Great Mist tend to pick on mild-savoury dish or fresh fruits, rather than anything with strong flavours. Even then- he more often than not just picked on salads. It means those chocolates are sent to kindergartens at the Old District for Small Animals to snack on next day. The Disciplinary Committee members actually helped the Shrine distributing the offerings around the town every day, and Kyoya knew some of them even bought more snacks with their money to add on the piles, sometimes. It's a bit of long-standing tradition by the third year of Disciplinary Committee's founding, and his men always brings the new members along to 'help'..</p><p>Kyoya is twelve, and it pisses him off that nothing is changing much. How many times must he remind these brain-dead herbivores that bullying is not tolerated!? He knows he is acting more aggressive, more- raging.. Perhaps it's Hibari in him, he certainly has enough Storm relatives to learn Storm behavior via osmosis. But that's not important here- the important thing is that his people aren't acting as they should. There is no Sky Rejection or Sky attraction that he can sense, but the Herbivores are acting like that's not the case. There is something wrong in this situation, this picture- but Kyoya can't stop the herbivores from hurting the Small Animal whenever he turns around. He cannot be everywhere, even if he damn well tries- many teachers are beaten to submission multiple times until they, halfheartedly or not, stops the idiots from hurting the Small Animal.. And other young ones also learn that Kyoya isn't one to tolerate willful disobedience, but.. Kyoya knows something is wrong for certain. Other messages he projects upon them are carved deep enough into their minds- It is only when the Small Animal is involved that Kyoya's rules are ignored.</p><p>...If this is how it had been for the Small Animal's elements, Kyoya reluctantly admits to himself that it is impressive that his ex-bonded elements had not gone insane. Kyoya is just an element, not his bonded, but even he is starting to feel frustrated that nothing is working. On the other hand, one day, Kyoya's patience may have snapped when one of the <i>teachers</i> spoke a name that he had not known name before- <i>'Dame-Tsuna'..</i> Resulting carnage was NOT Kyoya's fault, his pitiable carnivore of a father and Aunt Yua had been called to the school, (FINALLY, for the FIRST GODDAMNED TIME, even after ALL the rule-breaking Kyoya had been doing!) and then they learned just why Kyoya had rampaged thorough the school and hospitalised large number of students and teachers alike.. Even they agreed. Actually, his father broke out of that pathetic depression and fall to Cloud-Rage when Kyoya told him 'They called <i>your</i> Sky Dame-Tsuna, and I merely impressed to themselves that such behavior is not befitting of the teachers.' Normally his Aunt would stop his father's Cloud-Rage, but considering the cause.. The Principal and teachers learned exactly why everyone who knew the 'Hibari Clan' in this town considered Kyoya 'mild-mannered so long as he is not provoked'.</p><p>Kyoya is most pleased to learn that the Small Animal did not learn of neither the cause of the first carnage he has performed, or the second carnage his father had performed most graceful and elegantly, if tad a little too bloody. (To be fair, the staff who had gathered for that particular meeting is unlikely to speak of the incident ever, considering the trauma.) Regardless, this is last year Kyoya will attend the Namimori Elementary School, and that means the Small Animal would be left undefended for a while.. At least the sheer trauma would keep him somewhat protected. <i>(And Kyoya tested it, just to make sure. The staff had been traumatised to the point that mere sight of any child trying to bully the Small Animal, was enough to make them suffer aneurysm. Kyoya was most pleased with the result.)</i></p><p>Kyoya considers his time in the Namimori Elementary well-spent, and the Disciplinary Committee would continue to function even in his absence, albeit in less- radical method. Besides.. He found a rather good Second-In-Command in form of Kusakabe Tetsuya. Admittedly.. He may have nearly crippled a few idiots, but.. It's the result that counts, is it not? At least, that's how the saying goes, he thinks. Those few criminally suicidal herbivores were certainly trained to behave better, even if it was result of a carefully applied trauma rather than safer and methodological behavior correction called education.</p><p>Plus.. It's not like Kyoya is going to waste one year he will have to establish new Disciplinary Committee at the middle school level. Older generations let the stones fall where they may, and just let any more experienced element who took an interest in a freshly activated child element to teach them, and that meant occasionally, an element or two, newly activated or not, went unnoticed once in a while. In comparison.. Kyoya's current system let the new flame-active socialise and get used to the situation. Far superior, in Kyoya's not-so-humble, very-typical-for-a-much-proud-Cloud opinion. While he had taken a few years to create the Elementary Division of the Disciplinary Committee- the old members who graduated before him already began the groundwork in every middle schools within the Namimori, and Kyoya only had to make it official by attending the Namimori Middle next year and finalise it.. ...Before the school turns into the impact zone for this- unknown Sky flame effect that is potentially crippling- or even lethal- to the Small Animal.</p><p>Kyoya would normally seek counsel on such a- <i>specific</i> issue, with an expert.. But, if the Mist Clone that sometimes seems almost like Sky-Flame-Punched-slash-Drunken despite the Great Mist's impressive uncaring casual facade, and actually seen stumbling around the Old District, is any indication- the Great Mist has no help regarding the situation as well. <i>Especially</i> because the Great Mist's Mist Clone's symptoms are suspiciously similar to the ex-bonded elements suffering Sky Rejection- the full-blunt of it- and because Aunt Yua mentioned the Great Mist suffering far worse than humans under the effect of the Sky Rejection, due to being an Earthling. If the Great Mist's Mist Clone is still suffering 'Sky Rejection' even when there's no trace of Sky Flame that anyone can sense.. It is still very much, potentially, <i>possible</i> that there's minuscule amount of Sky Flame leaking past the Seal on the Small Animal, and passively affecting everyone within it's blast zone. And as it is repeated over and over in every training manual and guide the Great Mist had written for his people's descendants- an element under influence of a Sky is, technically, a compromised element.</p><p>Kyoya is well-aware the non-flame-aware population of the Namimori always wonder 'if there's something in the water'- normally, it is just natural flame-actives acting following their natural instinct. At the moment, however? Kyoya would not be surprised if there really IS something in the air, affecting people to act more- crazier, in general. It's not only flame-actives, the flame-unaware population is also more awkward and prone to make outlandish decisions, just in lesser degree than the flame-actives or those with flame-potential, and combined with one little fact that the ratio of flame-actives within the town skyrocketed ever since the Sky Rejection surrounded the town..?</p><p>Apparently there is nothing more effective to awakening flames, than that of earning ire of a powerful Sky. Kyoya supposes it's pretty close to the traditional method, considering the fact that usually earning ire of a Sky means being lynched by the said Sky's elements. If Kyoya had a chance, he may even have tried to figure it out if it fall under 'harsh training' method or 'die or awake flames' method, but unfortunately Kyoya is already active, and besides.. There's no Sky with their own group of elements that is powerful enough to properly 'motivate' Kyoya within the range of Namimori. A couple of individual elements who are contently spending their retirement in peace being exceptions, but none of them had bonded with any Skies of Namimori to Kyoya's knowledge.</p><p>...That doesn't mean Kyoya isn't spending his free time trying to challenge those specific elements for a sparring or two, Sky or no Sky, proof of concept or not- but the point stands. There is no point on experimenting when the pre-requisites are not met in the first place. On the other hand.. Kyoya dutifully writes down his hypothesis and places it on 'untested ideas that merits further testing/observation' area of the Shrine's library, while borrowing a few texts on Cloud and Mist techniques and training methods, as well as one text on academic study on long term effects of Sky flame exposure.</p><p>Kyoya knows a lot of people do not realise how much he cares- and he knows he is horrible in showing that he cares, to majority of the people who are not used to Clouds. But that doesn't mean he would not be protecting those ungrateful herbivores regardless, even from the dangers they are not aware of. There are a number of thesis on effects of exposure to the inverted, harmful sky flame- written basis upon one Sawada Iemitsu, and counter-measures as well as corrective measures- exposure to normal Skies, as well as counselling from someone who is well-versed in flame-psychology..</p><p>First is easy, Kyoya knows enough Skies who would be willing to cooperate with him when he informs them why he needs their help. Second- is more difficult. And unfortunately. Kyoya is quite certain that the Great Mist is currently compromised.. Next best would be another independent Mist- a powerful one- but locating one powerful enough to look past all children's deceptions and guide them properly, without a motive of their own is.. Unlikely. Fortunately for them, <s>(Unfortunate, in their reality,)</s> Kyoya consults with Aunt Yua and decides 'overwhelming trauma from another element' may cover the nearly untraceable trauma of 'Sky Rejection', if this is still happening. That just means Kyoya can be just- tad a little bit more dramatic in his entrances and actions, leaving longer lasting imprints in their psyche.<br/>
<i>(Kyoya knows this is making Mist in him practically purr in satisfaction. While Kyoya isn't enough of Mist to hit 'flamboyant' level- he has class- but he is still enough of Mist to appreciate drama, as well as orchestrating long-lasting impacts.)</i></p><p>Kyoya's Disciplinary Committee diversified over the years, as many of them are older than Kyoya, and serves the roles Kyoya himself cannot. The Namimori Neighbourhood Watch seems to be delighted in helping a new 'local group' set up, one that covers up a formerly blind-spot of the other groups- and Hibari Clan's Patrols cooperate with his Disciplinary Committee easily- enough that some of his decided to transfer out, while some adults volunteered to help his. It's- a beginning of <i>something</i>, that is truly his own, and Hibari is ever watchful over the little organisation that's slowly flourishing. While Kyoya is unhappy with some of older generation's interference- he is still inexperienced, and wise enough to admit that he requires some of their expertise. The Disciplinary Committee has some former-delinquents who planned to join Momokyokai that are surprised to learn that it is local 'learning the rope' sort of place before the locals politely kick them out- and even more surprised to learn that the Namimori is an unofficial 'Retirement Town' for criminals.. High ranking, or dangerous criminals, at that. There are terrorists, assassins, snipers, informants, merchants of contraband- you name it, chances are you will find someone who retired from such profession- or someone who can at least offer a reference, or a letter of introduction, within Namimori.. If one of local children really wants to become a professional criminal. Kyoya's standard answer to the inquiries are bland- 'if you are going to be a criminal, you are going to be good at being a criminal, and that way you will not get traced back to the Namimori.' It even has an underground, sort of only-those-in-know kind of place where flame-actives often let aggression out- Every night, there's tournaments, and every night- there are some members from Hibari Clan to keep control over potentially flame-driven crazy elements..</p><p>First time Kyoya brings more experienced, more controlled flame-active members of the Disciplinary Committee, to the underground arena of Namimori- it is also his last year in Namimori Elementary, trying to give them some foundation and support that they can use independently once he graduates, rather than disbanding without his guidance. His people are stunned to see so many of locals- a shopkeeper here and there, a cook, a janitor, a waitress- greeting and mingling with one another. The fights they witness at the Underground Arena tell them just how far they need to go- and Kyoya is glad to see that none of his people backs down. They are going to go far.. And this visit will help his people in networking with proper crowd, which would only help them in long run.</p><p>Admittedly, Kyoya isn't being entirely altruistic in this venture.. ..He hates mingling with crowd that he does not approve of, or that are not <i>his-</i> and this is Kyoya's solution to his own lack, making <i>his people</i> mingle and network on his behalf. His people's resources are as good as his own, after all. But regardless of his secondary goals- this experience will make them grow sharper and stronger fangs and claws of their own, be it more literal, or metaphorical.. One never knows, when flames are involved.</p><p>Kyoya expected to be asked to take part in an exhibition match during the visit- it had been a while since he took part in one, and with his reputation in Namimori, it is considered necessary to display his strength once in a while in semi-public. He expected it, so he is not surprised, even if his still inexperienced members of the Disciplinary Committee look apprehensive, and, even worried for his sake.</p><p>First exhibition match is five-against-one, the five being a group of more recently-awakened elements that needs to be taught a lesson, and Kyoya dominates the entire fight. It's less of a battle and more of a lesson- teaching them all their proper place in the food chain. None of them manages to land a hit on him, not even a glancing blow, when Kyoya does not even bother using his flames. Second exhibition match is another five-against-one, this time he fights against experienced clansmen of his own clan, who often take part in the patrols around the town. And this time, Kyoya lets his Cloud flame out, just a little- a blood-thirsty grin, as if he is excited, and his cloud flame, acting up accordingly even when he is not truly active- faking as if he is a Cloud on verge of turning Active, rather than fully active and experienced Misty Cloud that he is.</p><p>The battle is brutal, even if Kyoya is not taking it seriously- his clansmen are three Clouds and two Storms, and Kyoya makes point in prioritising the Storms so that they cannot do any serious damage before they are knocked out. (Damage, as in the kind he cannot recover from, without blowing his facade of a Cloud who has not turned Active yet.) Then, between Clouds- it usually comes down to endurance- Propagation allows many tricks, but as he parades around as an inactive Cloud, he only uses his Cloud flames internally, boosting his own speed, power and endurance. It's a flaw of an inexperienced Cloud- more often than not, the Cloud flame fuels them until they are nothing but mindless Berserker- That's why it's almost ironic that it is his opponents who are blinded by him, a supposed inexperienced, battle-crazy Cloud who is also known as the Demon Prefect of Namimori.. It's almost easy, grinning wide, his eyes focused on his opponents- making three of them work together, get them to fall into a rhythm- then once they are in position, cornering him- only then, Kyoya suddenly jumps and maneuvers himself over them, only to surge and viciously attack them until they have no choice but to fall back, to force ring-out.. No reason to tire himself out with subpar opponents here, after all, when he already knows this is also about humbling him a little...</p><p>Kyoya is not surprised, neither by the announcement of the third Exhibition Match, nor the identities of his opponents. This time, he does not bother holding back his Cloud flame's looming presence, clashing directly against that of his own father's, and three others who were all previously bonded with the Small Animal. The elements who share bonds with same Sky are unnaturally in-tune with one another, and their coordination is instinctive, unparalleled by any elements without sufficient flame resonance- This is a fight he has no hope to win against, and Kyoya knows it. But then..</p><p>Kyoya knows he is inexperienced, even if he is powerful Misty Cloud with expertise in close-range combat. In a fight he truly has something to lose- he cannot back down, even if it kills him. In a fight he has nothing to lose by his own defeat- why would he even back down then, when there's nothing on the line? It's free trial to try out what he cannot in serious fight when he cannot risk a lose, and more experience only means stronger foundation where he can build upon his skills and techniques. Of course, Kyoya knows it's not what his <i>clan</i> intended- many of them believe he is far too wild, far too untamed- a flame-drunk Cloud steadily falling into feral state.. But he has no reason to back down, regardless of what they intended..</p><p>The match is going to be a bloodbath. He lets his Cloud flame run rampant in the ring, looming and threatening- His wide, gleeful smirk only makes his opponents look grim, his father even disapproving, yet-</p><p>"It's about time, I am sick of watching you carnivores acting so spineless and foolish," Kyoya smirks as there's a flash of surprise in his opponents eyes at his declaration- it does not matter that they do not really understand his cause, so long as they realise that Kyoya has a personal vendetta against them, they would know that Kyoya would not rest or admit his own defeat, until he is done with them- <i>"I will bite you to death!"</i></p><p>Kyoya does not bother waiting for the signal- he sprints forward, and swings his tonfa against two- he thinks their names are something along the line of Tayu-something and something-maru- but he does not really care. He remembers that Tayu-something, with hair that stands up is long-ranged fighter, and that something-maru is mid-range, so that's enough reason for him to prioritise them, not giving them an inch- his father and Mei-something- prefer to fight close-range, but with Kyoya deliberately fighting extremely close to Tayu-something and something-maru, forcing them to fight in ranges that are not their preferences-</p><p>It only works for a short time, especially against opponents of superior skills- Kyoya knows, so he is not surprised when his father blocks one of his attacks to Tayu-something and spins around, for a kick- Kyoya does not block, but dodges instead, while kicking backward to force Mei-something away- he already lost chance to at least knock out one of them. It does not stop Kyoya from throwing his tonfa from left hand at Mei-something's head while headbutting his father, unnecessarily brutal and vicious- enough to take them off-guard. It's stupid move, but it's utterly unexpected, so it works well to keep them momentarily unbalanced- long enough to move sideways, to force his father block the attacks from Tayu-something- Really, blunted or not, shuriken and kunai hurts- even potentially dangerous- especially the weighted one Tayu-something uses for sparring. Thanks Heavens the flames make humans more durable than those without flames. Kyoya has no time to stop or feel relieved, though- he uses his right tonfa to hit his father's head- because the idiot fucking deserves it- and ducks as he sprints toward something-maru- Kyoya is not fast enough to catch him off-guard again, and he lashes out with his whip, making Kyoya dash left and right- blocking means being held at one spot, and against multiple opponents with superior skills, stop moving means defeat.. Inevitable or no, Kyoya has every intention of making them <i>work</i> for it.</p><p>While his father is not down for count, Kyoya's Cloud flame lets him know that he is clutching his head on the ground- well, Kyoya did bash his head hard enough to cave in a skull with ease, and only reason he is still alive is actually because he actively protected his head with his Cloud flame. Tayu-something specialises in propagation of his throwing weapons, so there's no use in waiting out for him to run out ammunition- and while something-maru is keeping him at toe, Kyoya is aware of Mei-something picking up his tonfa from the ground. There goes one of his weapons. It does not matter. Kyoya is not bad in knife fighting- there's rhythm in something-maru's whip attacks, it's inevitable for any weapon of such sort- and that's something Kyoya takes ruthless advantage of. Before Mei-something attacks him, Kyoya lunges at him, ducking and twisting to avoid the dozens of kunai and whip slashes- Mei-something is prepared for his attack, but it does not matter. Kyoya just wants Mei-something to be forced to avoid same attacks he is evading right now- the attention is split, for all three of them, because they are team and he is alone. They need to take care to not to hit their teammates, but Kyoya..</p><p>Kyoya is alone, and that suits him perfectly well.</p><p>Mei-something and Kyoya trades back and forth flurries of attacks- swings, kicks, punches- once or twice Mei-something snatches a kunai out of air and tries to attack Kyoya with it, while Kyoya prefers to reflect one or two kunai that came too close to him towards Mei-something- There are glancing blows. He is bleeding, but there's frustration in the air from his opponents- they all thought it was matter of beating a near-feral Cloud until the young thing with barely grown fangs knew his place.. Kyoya is anything but.</p><p>There's a reason why he has Mist flames, almost as strong as his primary Cloud.</p><p>Kyoya doesn't remember much of the fight after his father finally re-orients himself and joins the fray, only his blood pumping and tirade of blocking and swinging, dodging and sprinting- he let his instinct drive him, because that's what a Cloud does. He still can't control himself completely in that state, but that's perfectly fine.. His goal was bashing the idiotic elements of the Small Animal a couple of times until they got the hint that they were fighting a Cloud with legitimate grievances against them. It's not how human interactions work, Kyoya knows, but unfortunately.. Human method got ignored when Kyoya tried to tell them how stupid they were being repeatedly, so flame-driven Cloud method it is.</p><p>Kyoya doesn't really remember when he got knocked out, he vaguely remembers punching Mei-something's face and breaking his nose, kicking Tayu-something at his gut, then- he had blacked out when someone- <i>probably something-maru-</i> knocked him out.. After hitting back of his head twice or thrice, Kyoya vaguely thinks, because Kyoya had been reinforcing his own weak spots- and Kyoya thinks he remembers something-maru cursing up storm while trying to hold Kyoya still and bash his skull. <i>(Kyoya is quite sure he actually bit something-maru's arm hard enough to nearly take off a chunk of flesh, while that was happening.)</i> Still, when he wakes up in his own room, laying on the futon- his father and Aunt Yua are sitting quietly and drinking tea, waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>Kyoya doesn't bother to explain. Rather, he just throws a deadpan look at his father, shrugs at Aunt Yua- and after a grunt or two, using his Cloud flame to support his own body, stands up and pulls out the booklets from his shelve- a thick one which he had taken from the Shrine, regarding long-term exposure to Sky flame, as well as his own report regarding the situation surrounding the Small Animal- along with much thinner report, separate from them, about the Great Mist's behavior ever since the Small Animal arrived in Kyoya's temporary territory. Instead of handing it over quietly, Kyoya throws them on his father's head, and grumpily snatches the idiot carnivore's cup of tea. It does nothing to make situation better- idiot carnivore is an idiot, and until he corrects own his behavior, it would not get better- but it does sooth his irritation on the fact of his life.. That he has this idiot carnivore as his sire.</p><p>While his father starts reading his reports, Kyoya gives his Aunt Yua another deadpan look and stumbles out of his room. He is well-aware of the fact that if what he theorised is correct- that there's a leak on the Seal and the Sky Rejection is still in effect, just infinitely subtler than before- then, his idiot carnivore is not going to be much of use. The Small Animal's elements weren't strong enough to endure the Sky Rejection before, and none of them had suddenly gotten significantly stronger past few years. The Great Mist was, unfortunately, right in this instant, that there was nothing a non-bonded element can do about a matter between bonded elements and their Sky. Besides.. Kyoya suspects that in case of the Great Mist, his odd behaviors had nothing to do with his strength- the Great Mist is suffering severe case of Sky Trauma, and in words of Ieyasu, 'wouldn't know to react properly to a compatible Sky even if he is practically dumped and drowning in Sky Attraction'. If he reacts like a typical element around a compatible Sky- as in, falling in his knees and trying to keep the Sky happy in any and every way possible- that would be stranger..</p><p>Kyoya is unimpressed by the depth of the idiocy his sire falls to, when his sire tries to arrange for some of the Small Animal's ex-bonded elements to become staff members of Namimori Middle. (The idiot carnivore does not even realise that <i>he</i> is extremely adverse to entering the sphere of influence of the Small Animal, and this is same for many of the Small Animal's formerly bonded elements.) That poor Small Animal really does not deserve these subpar elements.. Kyoya is well-aware of the fact he is largely unaffected by the Sky Rejection because he literally never met the Small Animal until after the Small Animal was Sealed. Making the Sky Rejection even more irrelevant to Kyoya, is the fact that Kyoya is not interested in bonding with a Sky who cannot fight. Perhaps in future, the Small Animal may grow himself fangs or claws, even if his wings are clipped- but for now, the Small Animal is just one among many under his protection. While the Small Animal's Sky is powerful enough that his nature alone is enough to attract him even in Sealed State- Kyoya is not blind to his interest towards the Small Animal- but it is only passing interest for now, a mere politeness born out of his obligation as the Heir of the Hibari Clan..</p><p>..Or, so Kyoya likes to tell himself. He thinks this may be similar to what the Great Mist is doing. Obligation, duty and, in Kyoya's case, his treasure- coming before need to bond with the Small Animal, because it would only make everything worse for the Small Animal. The Seal snapped the bonds between the Small Animal and his bonded elements- there is no way the Small Animal can bond with any new element before the Seal breaks, and with the Seal in the way.. Any attempt for bonding would result in Discord. Kyoya can make the Small Animal's life better as an independent, thinking and capable element. Intricate workings of flame-interactions and flame-resonances as well as Sky Attraction is lost to Kyoya, who is still limited by his biology- he sometimes really wishes he was born an Earthling rather than a human, because Kyoya <i>knows</i> he is missing hundreds, if not thousands, of unspoken cues an Earthling would naturally and instinctively perceive every day.. But Kyoya's instinct is still sharp enough to let him know that this is the best he can do until he actually can do <i>something</i> about that Seal, so he does what he can, for now.</p><p>..That, unfortunately means Kyoya should graduate on schedule and make sure the Namimori Middle is as ready as it can be, for arrival of a displeased Great Sky, Sealed or not.<br/>
<i>(It does not prevent Kyoya from making occasional, random 'visits' at the Namimori Elementary and glare at teacher's heads from the halls, unseen by herbivore classmates of the Small Animal.)</i></p><p>The year passes in blur. Kyoya is busy setting up his iron-clad reign over the school- his collection of blackmail materials grows rapidly with how loose the rules and regulations were kept up before. By the time Summer Vacation begins, his Disciplinary Committee has established itself firmly at Namimori Middle. By the time Winter Vacation ends, Kyoya is busy working on the Disciplinary Committee patrol patterns and Namimori Middle's rule book repeatedly to check if he has missed something- Kusakabe Tetsuya is indeed god-send, and he is always at Kyoya's side, tolerantly and obediently reminding Kyoya to stop fretting like a treasure-obsessed Cloud that he is and act more like a Mist sometimes, to take breaks from his work, while coordinating with other Disciplinary Committee branches at other Middle Schools in Namimori to implement what Kyoya decides his people should be doing.</p><p>Right after the Entrance Ceremony of the Namimori Middle, the day the Small Animal has entered Kyoya's territory again- Kyoya has to sigh, at hearing almost nostalgic noises from right below the windows of the Disciplinary Committee office, <i>again.</i> Kyoya did take this particular room as the Disciplinary Committee office on purpose because it was located over a rather secluded spot behind the school, but still..</p><p>"----, Tsuna, ---?"<br/>
"--.. Lunch-.."<br/>
"---, Didn't forget----"</p><p><i>...Those fake-carnivores never learn, do they?</i> Kyoya idly thinks, as he grabbed his pair of tonfa from his desk and placed a foot on the window ledge- this was fourth floor, but Kyoya ignored the danger. He was durable enough, anyway..</p><p>"Stealing from other students is forbidden," Kyoya states, his casual manipulation of Cloud flame propagating his voice just enough for the fake-carnivores to hear, "I will bite you to death!"</p><p>Kyoya has no idea how long he will play this role, this facade- But 'the Demon Prefect of Namimori' is not entirely a facade. That's what makes his deception effective- half a lie, with half a truth. However, official or not, without flame-bond or not- regardless of the fact no one is realising what Kyoya is actually doing.. The fact is, Kyoya is serving duties and responsibilities that should be carried by <b>the Small Animal's Cloud Guardian</b>. Had been doing it for <i>years</i> without even realising, at this point.</p><p>After beating up the fake-carnivores and sending the Small Animal away back to the crowd- Kyoya wonders if the Great Mist had known what he had been doing, that unspoken approval of Kyoya- placing the complete responsibility of keeping the Small Animal safe to Kyoya alone, by actually leaving the town after the Entrance Ceremony to the Namimori Elementary- when he constantly watched over the Small Animal before, even when dozens of the Small Element's bonded elements were around. And.. Would Kyoya ever have a chance to bond with the Small Animal? Would the Seal ever break- or, would Kyoya ever be capable of learning how to break that Seal safely for the Small Animal, returning the stolen wings to the little bird?</p><p>Yet- at the end, <i>all those questions do not matter,</i> Kyoya knows. It's <i>Kyoya</i> who has chosen to protect the Small Animal beyond what he is obligated to, it's <i>Kyoya</i> who noticed the effects of Sky Attraction and Sky Rejection still occurring subtly around the Sealed Sky- and it is <i>Kyoya</i> who likes what he found, hidden behind that appearance of Small Animal with clipped wings. After all-</p><p><i>-Kyoya,</i> is the one who found the Small Animal admirable, for continuing to live and not giving up, when everything, even his own elements, without realising themselves, are against the Small Animal.. And it is that hidden determination which made Kyoya realise that the Small Animal's Sky flame is still burning strong, befitting of his title of the Great Sky- whether his Sky flame is locked behind the Seal, or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This interlude is being posted later than usual posting schedule I had, but in my defense.. Kyoya fought tooth and nail against me..?</p><p>The lesson I learned from this Interlude :<br/>Kyoya really does not want to cooperate.. Maybe he has something against my current format of writing.. Or, something...</p><p>It's not unexpected.. He is Cloud/Mist combo, the sort of type to make their own tune and break someone trying to manipulate them unless it fits their mood for a moment or two- and raise hell anyway once it stops fitting their mood- and I tend to let a character run wild in my head once I built up an image of a character well enough.. But I digress..</p><p>I edited this so many times, going back multiple times to beginning to make it work.. But even now, I am not certain if I have done justice for Hibari Kyoya. And, personally, I am a bit irritated with portrayal of him in canon- Why Kyoya is a 'Misty' Cloud, is not shown or explained at all.. He is just- shown as the epitome of 'Cloud'ness, and his possession of Mist flame is ignored.. You can see here I tried to plug that particular irritation. Somehow. I really hope the chapter elaborated Kyoya's perspective well enough..<br/><s>This is why Clouds hardly mingle with one another. Polite respect of boundaries we can do, but actually going into other's mindset..?</s></p><p>Kyoya is as good as Tsuna's first guardian in this AU- for one, he had been protecting Tsuna from afar, even just by enforcing normal school regulations very strictly, even in canon. Explaining why he acted such a way, with this AU's background setting of Namimori and Hibari Clan, just- made sense..? And for some reason- I have this image of Kyoya actually being observant and sensible enough to be 'only sane person' in perspective of the human social norms, but still casually ignoring all those little insignificant things in favour of his flame-driven instincts on purpose, because 'that's more sensible' in his point of view. The guy got to be both intelligent and people-smart, or street-smart, to actually create and manage the Disciplinary Committee, and later the Foundation, with that utterly anti-social personality he has.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Checker Face and His House of Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Checker Faces flits. He is always competing against the ever-steady flow of time, and it's a race he is always losing.</p><p>...Forever defeated and lost or not, the Checker Face does not gives up. He had not given up before- and he doesn't plan to give up any time soon either. Even if it kills him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>('Tis always the preparations and waiting that slowly, yet surely kills him, not his Act and Performance he puts up for others.)</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's deck of cards in Checker Face's hand, cards placed into and retired out of the game as he sees fit..</p><p>...Too busy with his deck of cards- Checker Face forgets things, sometimes- that he is not just Checker Face, but Kawahira as well. Yet.. There's no one who can remind him of Kawahira. That's what happens, when a Great Mist had been alone for such a long time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Checker Face is standing on a Clock Tower, looking down on the crowd. He is watching a deli that also serves as an entrance for an underground fighting arena. He is exhausted, but he still stands tall and unaffected outwardly- mental exhaustion aside.. Physical exhaustion is just an illusion, really, for a Mist of his calibre. No matter how- irritating maintaining that illusion of perfect health can be, it is definitely useful skill he learned to keep up in his duty, and it is almost as natural as breathing to him, these days.</p><p>Checker Face spent past few years checking viability of using every element he encountered as a part of the next set of the Sacrifices. It's not particularly hard criteria to judge, at least for the initial vetting process. He would ideally get a pool of flame-actives of sufficient strength to shoulder one of the pendants, and start checking the compatibility of the elements among each other. Unfortunately, Checker Face had only managed to locate a handful of 'maybe's so far, who potentially can become strong enough to be a Sacrifice, not someone who definitely will be. Considering this is actually easier part of the selection process, Checker Face is- irked, really.</p><p>At this point, Checker Face is seriously considering helping a Sky build a Court of sufficient strength from scratch, and placing the pendants around their necks when the time comes. It wouldn't even be the first time the Checker Face does.. There's a reason why there are records of him in human mythology and folktales, sometimes as a wrathful or petty deity, sometimes as a demon of sort, even as trickster spirits or a fair folk. He tentatively keeps Xanxus di Vongola on his list, only because he is a 'definitely possible' as a Sky with sufficient strength, even if balancing his Flame of Destruction- dual-flame of Storm-Sky- would make entire process of flame-drain extremely troublesome and unnecessarily delicate. Besides, Xanxus's Court is not even complete, and the fact his Court includes the Mist Sacrifice- Viper, who goes by Mammon these days- just make the entire thing even more problematic. His Court is filled with 'maybe's, while he falls under 'definitely possible' category. Mist Sacrifice spot, Checker Face can fill without any problem, but any other spot where his Primary Elements may fall short.. If Checker Face made Xanxus next Sky Sacrifice, then it would be a nightmare to find an element who is remotely compatible and powerful enough to fill those potentially empty spots. Finding compatible elements for a Sky is hard enough- but for a Dual-Flamed Sky, one with as prickle as a Wrath no less.. Checker Face is already suffering a slight migraine just thinking about trying to make it work.</p><p>Checker Face frowns slightly behind his mask, looking down at the deli from the Clock Tower. It is a kind of place that is 'everybody knows but no one local bothers to report' sort, an old illegal underground fighting ring- gambling is common vice, and physical fights often make humans' blood thrum in their veins- or so Checker Face learned. And this particular one was known to attract a specific sort of crowd on certain days- mafia, and thus far too dangerous to mess for normal thugs, to those who did not know the truth, and for those in know- the flame-actives.. He has been standing in this spot for past three days, keeping an eye on the participants' potential. The older generations are discarded from his watch in early stage- none of them would be capable of carrying the strain of being a Sacrifice. Younger humans are inexperienced, weak little things, but some of them do have potential to be something special- as special as a human can be without being a Great Element, that is. Checker Face thoughtfully tilts his head a little, a facsimile of unconscious reflexive reactions to internal- or external- stimuli, of the humans.</p><p>Sometimes- rarely, but still too often- Checker Face dwells on such thoughts.. How far he has fallen. Or just- changed. There are pieces of him, broken, lost and gone forever, replaced by pieces that weren't originally his, leaving him too- native, to this planet and the humans. Even as Checker Face notes those with potential and mark them with special Mist Tags meant for Sacrifice Candidates, there are little things that reminds him of his less-than-ideal situation.. ..Or rather, <i>everything</i> reminds Checker Face of the Tri-Ni-Sette and his duty- his entire life, consumed by his responsibilities ages ago.. And Checker Face has unseen, invisible but no less severe wounds all over, bleeding and throbbing, swollen and ugly.. At this point, Checker Face thinks. other Earthlings would only sense layers and layers of the scar-tissues from his Mist flame, nothing of what actually makes him as the person he is.</p><p>
  <i>(The Deck of Cards Checker Face possesses changed over the years, the types he favours, along with the spread he commonly employs-)</i>
</p><p>...The person he is- what a <i>hilarious</i> joke. Checker Face thinks. Because it <i>is</i> a bad joke. It had been too long for him, enough that there's just- not much else left from <i>before,</i> everything else weathered by the current that is endless, tireless flow of time. There are things he still remembers vividly- the Sinking being the clearest of all his memories, but otherwise..? ...And Checker Face, just.. Checker Face is well-aware that time weathers all- rather, he of all people would know better than any mortals of this miserable planet..</p><p>Checker Face huffs. There aren't really good potential Sacrifices, but he had expected that- he is trying to see if there are any visitors from upper echelons of the Mafia trying to see if there was anyone worth sponsoring. More often than not, those from Famiglia of higher standing would sponsor someone with 'potential', who would often become their future recruit or contracted worker- and it is usually someone of younger age who visited this kind of places for recruitment purpose. It is unnecessarily violent and crass for someone of too high standing- but that also means as 'rebellions' of sort at younger ages, a rather popular location for a semi-approved outings.. As in, all those responsible of the young fools are aware of those visits and ignore it because this location has its uses. For example- there is a job board accessible for those who managed to get into certain level of the matches- top 64 or 32, for example, in Flame-aware only Tournaments. The jobs would be open for anyone who managed to get that far, ensuring quality of the workers- while also ensuring anonymity of the employers. Pay- the cost- would be higher than normal jobs of similar difficulties, sure, but there is a layer of security for both employers and employees that does not exist in complete freelance work.. And thus- a ready-made excuse for younger generations to see some 'blood-sport' which they would not be allowed to, even if participating would be strictly forbidden for those who had certain types of reputations to uphold..</p><p>Normally such people would not be approached for schemes by humans, but Checker Face does not care for petty things like those humans' background or social status. A royalty or pauper, he cared not for such things- he is looking for living flame-batteries to be drained for the sake of the Tri-Ni-Sette. In that way- Checker Face knows he is fair, in a way Death is fair and just to all- everyone dies sooner or later, no exception made.. So long as only humans are concerned, anyway. Checker Face knows he is rather biased against humans, and favours those of his people's linage, however thin their blood may be these days.</p><p>
  <i>(It's one type of cards that is conspicuously absent among his deck of cards- his people.. ..Mostly. It's not like he hadn't resorted to that before, even if his Mist Flame burns in self-hatred-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face blinks when one of his Mist Cones tugs his consciousness to get his attention. The Mist clone had just tagged the Storm Twins- one of them, Xanxus di Vongola's young Storm Officer, and from there- following his tracks to see his family, if any of them has similar potential.. Only to find out the Storm Officer's twin is still alive. It's one of the most severe case of the Flame Dissonance Checker Face had ever seen.. Considering Xanxus di Vongola doubles as potential Storm and Sky with his wrath flame, he got three potential Storms already, of sufficient quality.. Problem is that all three of them are highly volatile, and only potential Rain he has located so far- Squalo- is not typical 'soothing' Rain either. Unstable Arcobaleno relationship is something Checker Face would like to avoid if possible.</p><p>Checker Face stands whole day on top of the Clock Tower, receiving reports from his Mist Clones and sending more Mist Clones out all over the planet. He has about three dozens of Mist Clones scouring the entire planet, jumping from a region to a region, but with progress of the humanity- especially transportation- making sure he had not missed anything can be a hassle. Besides.. There are just so many humans on this planet- breeding like insects that they are. He can access current strength of every single one of them from their flame signatures, but assessing for the potential each of them hold- means he actually need to check their mentality, to know if they are of right mindset to grow in future, and flame-purity, to know if they meet the biological requirement in to actually handle that kind of fire power. Flame purity didn't really matter for the Tri-Ni-Sette, but lower flame purity meant that they had higher chance to have secondary flames, and stronger secondary flames more often than not mean that the primary flames do not develop as strong as it can be without secondary flames. Once those two criteria are met, then Checker Face had to make a profile of the potential Sacrifice so that he can create most suitable set out of the candidates..</p><p>Even if Checker Face practically has the procedure down to an art form, it is still a lot of work. He is about half-done with Europe, and it only took him six months.. And every border along with potential entry ways- such as airports- are being watched by Mist Clones, to make sure his 'searched' area does not have any unchecked elements entering the area.. Meanwhile, a few of Mist Clones are also trying to figure out what had happened to Enrico di Vongola- It seemed to be really a chance that Enrico di Vongola had died in first glance, but Checker Face was uncertain that Enrico di Vongola had died in almost every dimension by mere chance. Upon deeper investigation, however.. Checker Face remembered just why he wasn't inclined to kill off Vongola Nono. Enrico di Vongola had been quite an experienced Sky, but had a major character flaw- as in being extreme hot-head and a bit of adrenaline junky. His death was by chance, but the circumstances- jumping into fray in a shootout when it wasn't necessary at all for him to get involved- had been completely within the realm of what the fool often had done in his life.. Further investigation- as in seeking information from late Enrico di Vongola's surviving Court members- reveals that in life, so drunk in his natural superiority as a Sky- Enrico di Vongola had forgotten that it doesn't mean a thing for physical or combat capability.</p><p>...No wonder the fool got killed so easily.</p><p>Checker Face is busy. He orchestrates situations where his targets become desperate for help or solution- and offers what they need, at their weakest moments. There are politicians, scientists, professors, businessmen- anyone Checker Faces finds potentially useful, really. Everyone has price- it's always matter of finding that price, and applying appropriate pressure for his targets to accept. Sometimes he doesn't even need to apply pressures- sometimes, it's just using his Mist flames his people would think normal, but the humans would never even think of. For example.. Creating a metaphorical zipper on skin rather than cutting someone open. No time wasted in waiting the wound to seal closed, once he is done with someone's innards. Tumor? He reconstructs his own body even when his body is completely gone- why wouldn't he be able to remove something from someone else's body? Even more interestingly- he is fully capable of removing someone's beating heart, and let it continue to support the said person's blood flow.. As destructive and against science or logic as the Mist Flame can be.. It also makes a great tool for persuasions. He had been networking hard past few months.. His version of networking, anyway.</p><p>
  <i>(Checker Face's Deck of Cards slowly builds, one by one, card by card- He needs more, to be prepared for potential problems-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face abandons his perch on fifth day of the tournament. It is the last day, and there had been only two 'maybe's, a Lightening and a Rain. It's humans that makes it so hard to keep this planet hospitable for living beings, due to their sheer number.. What's the use if they can't even produce adequate fuels for their own survival? Checker Face frowns. Perhaps he really should cull them a little, strain of supporting billions of sentient living forms- is not something easily compensated. Checker Face contemplates modifying current system, to lessen the strain on individual Sacrifices, but then- that would mean looking for more compatible sets of the Courts of the Skies, which- is actually, potentially, even harder than looking for inhumanly strong elements among humans..</p><p>Checker Face is contemplating that option anyway, because at current rate of human's population growth, Tri-Ni-Sette would not manage to sustain this planet- but it's still just an idea, for now. If push comes shove, he can deal with substandard set of a Court of Sky, with himself as a supplementary Sacrifice..</p><p>...If only, because Checker Face is still an Element of the Sky, and he really does not like Sacrificing more elements than strictly necessary. And even Checker Face knows what he is currently doing is just- trying to fill a cracked vase with water to the brim, without dealing with cracks. The necessary upkeep- the number of sentient population- is constantly rising, while the producers of that upkeep- the ratio of flame-producing sentient beings- fall constantly.. Sometimes, Checker Face wonders just why does he even bother, but he always remembers that this planet is all that's left of his people.. <i>(<b>Not true,</b> A voice inside his mind whispers, <b>Out in the Sea of Stars-</b> Checker Face ruthlessly crushes the voice, the temptation.)</i> So long as what's left of his people exists, he cannot rest, or leave this Planet- but as long as this planet exists- Checker Face cannot leave this planet to seek other remnants of his people, that he <i>knows</i> they exist along with their locations among the Sea of the Stars. It's- foolish, protecting this planet endlessly, but..</p><p>Checker Face cannot stop protecting this planet even if it kills him. <i>Literally.</i> It's not attachment, it's not pride.. It's just <i>sickeningly</i> foolish loyalty and love, something he cannot help of. It's literally the <i>last</i> thing he has, that keeps his Mist Flame burn.. If he stops protecting this planet, for whatever reason- he might as well go ahead and try commit suicide. An Earthling, even a Great Element, cannot survive losing one's will and passion- And because he threw his everything in being a good leader for his people first, then atonement for his failure- he now cannot stop protecting anything of his people, even when he know this is all <i>pointless..</i></p><p>...Checker Face knows he is depressed a little, but this is ridiculous. He hadn't been this sentimental for a long time- and he means for a <i>long time-</i> Even when he is already moving, checking up on his Mist Clones and chasing after different leads to locate more candidates- being depressed, is inefficient for his work. What's there to be depressed about, anyway? He is just doing his work that he had been doing for an eternity.. It's routine, at this point, even if he predicts he will need to adapt new routine soon enough to keep the Tri-Ni-Sette System working. ...One could hope natural balance of ecosystem would solve issue by wiping out some of excess humans to more manageable level, but if it does not happen..</p><p>
  <i>(There are cards, in his deck, yet never played- sentimentality holding him back. Genocide is a card that's still available for him, even if he himself is the only thing that stops those type of cards from being played, despite their obvious usefulness.)</i>
</p><p>...Well, it's not like Checker Face lacks contingency plans. Modifying the Tri-Ni-Sette system or bringing down the upkeep to manageable level- one way or another, Checker Face will make it work. He has nothing but time, and as any proper Mist would, he spends that time making various contingency plans- it's both hobby and personal safety net, and he had been spending past few months collecting access for the appropriate resources required for those plans. One way or another, Checker Face would prevail.</p><p>Checker Face is in America and looking into the local criminal organisations when one of his Mist Clone alerts him of an issue, making him freeze. Xanxus di Vongola has attempted coup d'état.. And Vongola Nono has just- froze his own adoptive son..? Using the Zero-point Breakthrough? ..Checker Face knows it would keep Xanxus di Vongola in perfect stasis, untouched by time- but it would place massive strain on his bonded elements. Checker Face is unsure how much humans would sense, but- any element worth their flame would sense unnatural chill replacing the warmth of their bonds.. And the Varia- while not up to Checker Face's standard- is certainly <i>Quality,</i> among humans..</p><p>Checker Face is rushing to check on the Varia, leaving investigations on North American Continent to the Mist Clones- Xanxus di Vongola is one of few potential Sky Sacrifices, just one of handful, but- more importantly, he is the Sky of the <i>current</i> Mist Sacrifice. Checker Face finds Viper- <i>Mammon-</i> in the Varia's Head Quarter, in a room that's so utterly thrashed that it's hard to figure out what kind of room it had been. It doesn't really matter to Checker Face- what matters, is the mental state of Mist Sacrifice- and so... For the first time in many years, Checker Face reveals himself to a Sacrifice.. And kneels in front of them, to check on Viper who wasn't even reacting to his sudden appearance. Thankfully.. Their mind is still and calm, almost deadly so- Checker Face knows, from Viper's Mist flame.. But Viper tries to ignore him completely, rather than acknowledge his presence.. That's fine, Checker Face can be patient.. An immortal always can be more patient than mere mortals.</p><p>
  <i>(A Card is placed down. It's not traditional card of any human variety- a Wrath Sky, with tinge of Mist-Indigo-)</i>
</p><p>It takes a few hours for Viper to acknowledge Checker Face's presence, even if their voice is bitter and spiteful.</p><p>"...The Man With Iron Hat.. Why are you here?"<br/>
"Does it matter whether you know my reasoning or not, when you cannot stop me, Sacrifice?" Checker Face is honest in his answer, even if Viper flinches at his use of the word 'Sacrifice' rather than an 'Arcobaleno', "You already know you cannot change my intended outcome."<br/>
"...And you are telling me this, because-"<br/>
"You know better than attempt to manipulate me- a Sacrifice or not, I would gut you, and you know this- it's part of being a Mist," Checker Face remarks idly, and continued after a soft huff of dark amusement, "Regardless.. How unbecoming of you, the Strongest Mist. Your current despair is utterly unwarranted.."<br/>
"The Zero-point Breakthrough-"<br/>
"-is a powerful and delicate technique which requires fine control of flames- but <i>not without flaws and weaknesses..</i> And Vongola Nono- he never bothered to learn more exotic version that prevents anyone other than user from getting rid of that ice.. Really, it's a technique Giotto di Vongola recreated, but he is far from the first user of that technique.. Yet, do people ever bother reading his journals hidden in the Vongola Archive, where he clearly stated he learned that technique from his ancestor's journal?" Checker Face scoffs, his tone derisive- "I have seen quite a few Vongolas over the years in person, but the quality of their don had been steadily decreasing.. ...Daniella di Vongola being exception of that trend. That said.. You may not be capable of freeing him by yourself, but you are certainly capable enough to orchestrate circumstances that would free him."</p><p>Checker Face means what he says. The Zero-point Breakthrough.. It's counter is surprisingly simple- As it is negative state of the flames- an inversion- its natural counter is normal flames, just.. Zero-point Breakthrough requires certain level of flame potency and purity, just for the user to survive inversion process- and with crystalisation effect.. The counter required flames in higher quantity and purity that is extremely hard to find. On top of that.. Zero-point Breakthrough actually <i>spreads,</i> if flames of inadequate purity or strength is applied. Forgotten by humans these days- the technique never had been Vongola-only or Sky-only technique, just.. The Hyper Intuition makes it extremely easier for user to find right balance of purity, potency and inversion to trigger the beginning of the crystalisation process.</p><p>Checker Face let the silence fall- he is still kneeling in front of Viper, waiting them to gather themselves, and they do manage it soon enough. In fact.. There's that calculating gleam, their eyes reignited with determination- good. It would be shame to retire the Mist Sacrifice at this stage. As Viper begins to pace in remnant of their office, Checker Face remarks, his tone idle.</p><p>"Zero-point Breakthrough requires specialised training to use, in most cases- but the counters do not require fineness. To minimise lingering damage, yes, but for counter alone- brute force also works. Only issue would be locating someone who can match Vongola Nono's Sky flame in purity and strength.. But, you will not be constrained by time or number of participants.. You only need enough Sky Flame to overwhelm him. And Sky flame.. Combination of all other types of the Flames of the Sky can mimic effect of Harmony well enough to reverse the Zero-point Breakthrough of Sky flame," Checker Face murmurs- his voice is casual and light.. It doesn't matter even if Xanxus di Vongola gets hold of the Vongola Rings. He is of Ricardo's bloodline, "The Sacrifices are necessary.. As for Vongola- it's a convenient tool to keep flame-active population somewhat orderly. So long as they exist- I do not care who becomes their leader."<br/>
"....We are nothing but cattle you raise for your own purpose, huh?" Viper pauses, their tone bitter, "...Mu. The legends say you are a demon."<br/>
"Perhaps I am.. Perhaps I am not. Does it really matter what I am, Mist Sacrifice?" Checher Face shrugs, his voice uncaring, "Whatever I am.. You cannot reach me from where you stand."</p><p>Checker Face lets his Mist flame cover him- Viper.. ..Even if the Mists weaponise their minds- the Mists' minds tend to be fragile, as in its foundation is built upon one's self- and if the foundation is shattered- just like anything would, the entirety of their mind tend to collapse, and it's nearly impossible to make them functional again. In addition- Checker Face wishes to avoid filling in position of a Sacrifice at this moment. The chance of recovering their Sky would keep Viper going for many years.. It's a stopgap measure, and Checker Face implied that Vongola is valuable enough for him to intervene again if they went too far. It's not like Viper could not have found the information he provided on their own, anyway.. As he said- Giotto's journals were still kept in the Vongola Famiglia's Archive, well within Viper's reach.</p><p>Yet.. Given circumstances, Checker Face ends up investigating the Cradle Affair deeper. It does not make sense- if Xanxus di Vongola had been that unstable- staging a coup as soon as his oldest adoptive brother had been murdered- he would not have passed his initial screening as a potential Storm Sacrifice, and even more unlikely to pass as a potential Sky Sacrifice. It takes a little bit of personal attention- even when Checker Face seeks his Second-In-Command, the new temporary Head of Varia, Squalo- it doesn't really make <i>sense-</i> a fourteen years Rain believing that his Sky- Wrath Sky- was driven by a petty reason, such as being lied about an adoptive son- not having a chance at all to be Vongola Decimo- Checker Face can see.. However, Checker Face had known.. It had been Xanxus di Vongola who removed himself from running by taking position of the Head of Varia, and solidifying his position there. Varia is independent from Vongola- or as independent as it can be, without going as far as CEDEF.. And being a good head of Varia means the person is highly unlikely to be removed from that position, unless it is truly last resort.. So, what changed, with death of Enrico di Vongola?</p><p>It takes an- unreasonably excessive exertion of Mist-fuckery of the Universal Laws befitting of a Great Mist, to gain access to Xanxus di Vongola's mind. It involves creating a metaphorical hole on the crystalised negative sky-flame that is keeping Xanxus di Vongola in complete stasis without disturbing his stasis, while carefully shifting through the said Wrath Sky's mind without leaving any evidence behind.. Checker Face is not sure whether to be impressed with Xanxus or utterly done with the Vongola- this accursed bloodline.. For all that they are the easiest to manage among the Tri-Ni-Sette system's artifacts, their antics often make Checker Face wish he could just- cloud their mind completely with his Mist flame and done with it. Vongola Nono not knowing that the Vongola Rings are actually <i>not</i> blood-locked is one thing- even if there is a way to do such thing, Checker Face would kill the fool who dares to do such thing on one of the three sets of artifacts that <i>keeps the entire planet-worth of sentient alive only because all artifacts always have holders-</i> but.. Not listening a word of Xanxus di Vongola's well-constructed argument about next Vongola don candidate? <i>Not</i> how he should be the Decimo, but of how his other older brothers should be trained more to <i>survive</i> being don of Vongola Famiglia?</p><p>Checker Face is very, <i>very tempted</i> to dispose Vongola Nono, but unfortunately- if Xanxus di Vongola's argument is to be believed- Massimo di Vongola and Federico di Vongola are currently both unsuitable, due to less than desirable hobbies and inexperience. This requires more investigation, to verify and solve this issue- <i>Wait-</i> There's an alert from another Mist Clone, and-</p><p>-Checker Face whirls around, already moving. There had been a near miss of an assassination attempt. and Massimo di Vongola had been a target.</p><p>Checker Face spends next three years chasing after surviving Vongola Heirs and making sure they are getting the experience necessary to be a good Vongola Don, as well as cleaning up the 'rats' Xanxus had found- the Vongola is full of spies and traitors, and.. Checker Face is supposes, he is too much of an Earthling, despite trying to live based upon human perspective of time flow- every spy he finds, every traitor he uncovers.. He cannot help but remember that Vigilante Organisation Giotto di Vongola loved so much. Just- when had that Vongola, became Vongola Famiglia, and- became- <i>THIS?</i></p><p>
  <i>(His deck of cards are half-build, still missing so many useful, probably necessary cards- and he is running out of time- he is <b>always</b> running out of time-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face's Mist Clones are still busy. Even if he had been slowed down significantly, due to concentrating on keeping Vongola Heirs alive and spring-cleaning the Vongola Famiglia and their allied families a little- his search for Sacrifice Candidate is ongoing. There are more politicians, CEOs, professors, Doctors and more, to kill, manipulate, persuade- deceive- pressure- negotiate with- Checker Face wants this country- Italy- mostly under his control, one way or another. It's always safest that way, before the next set of the Sacrifices are selected. Checker Face feels murderous when he hears Cavallone Famiglia has nearly bankrupted- and incredulous, that Reborn of all people had been hired to 'make sure Cavallone heir would grow up to be perfect Cavallone Decimo'. Reborn has changed quite a bit since he had first became a Sacrifice, but- that sadistic nature that took pleasure in others' suffering did not just vanish- just.. Much more subtler and- long-lasting, really. At the core- he just learned breaking toys far too quickly wasn't just that fun- and grew attached to his 'favourite toys'.. He didn't suddenly develop altruistic steak out of nowhere just because he is slowly dying. At least- Checker Face does not need to worry that Cavallone would suddenly vanish as a piece of history, nothing more.. But the situation is problematic. He rarely dealt with intricate manipulation in term of a large organisation like Vongola- elites in small numbers are easier to manipulate perfectly, because they are not stupid and that makes them more predictable. A massive organisation like Vongola Famiglia, though- there are still idiots and fools, and mixed with their generic madness- weeding out traitors means he needs to check minds of all of them. And every member can get hold of 'some' information- flame-active or not, even just janitors and maids at the manor- or vacation homes- are exposed to some sort of information that may be pertinent, which means practically all Vongola Famiglia, however weak that connection is, need to be screened-</p><p>Checker Face groans. He is used to searching for potential Sacrifice candidates and checking them in depth, not- this kind of mass-screening sessions. Sacrifices always had been a Court of Sky, no more- it makes deceiving them easier. But he cannot abandon another holders of one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Stability of Vongola Famiglia means another few generations Checker Face can forget about this family- more or less- and focus on solving problems related to the Sacrifices. And- a Great Mist or no, walking through this kind of- numerous, countless minds in such a short time is- horrible for anyone's individuality. Checker Face is certain only thing that keeps him remotely functional and put-together is his age and experience, nothing more..</p><p>
  <i>(Never in one piece. Checker Face knows he is just- an amalgamation of already shattered pieces of a person, and even now, there's something of him constantly chipped away. He had not been in one single piece for a long time.. And with it, his once-complete deck is in shambles, needing more pieces, more assets to be complete- requiring more strategy and resources, rather than himself alone being a complete deck-)</i>
</p><p>When Checker Face is half-done with fourth continent for his Search for the Sacrifice Candidates, and about one-third of the Vongola Famiglia, Massimo di Vongola decides it is a perfect idea to get some contraband- weapons- in back-alley kind of low-standard dealer. For the fun of it. Checker Face doesn't even know whether he wants to cry in frustration or try to revive the idiot from death- that fool's murderers hadn't even known that they had murdered Vongola Famiglia's heir, just- some rich boy who insulted them far too many times. What did he do to this planet to deserve this!? Massimo di Vongola was half-way done his round-about education to be more- stable, experienced Vongola Don! And now Checker Face had to deal with Federico di Vongola instead, who he had not cared to censor much, because even bastard children are valid line of succession for the Vongola Famiglia, due to their misconception about the Vongola Rings being blood-locked of all things, but while Fedeciro di Vongola did not know how to keep lust in check- he did know to not to get any women pregnant. Somehow.</p><p>Checker Face doesn't have all candidates for the next set of Sacrifices. It's- frustrating.. And now- this- He is almost certain that he is actually in panic since- <i>ever,</i> practically. He tells himself that if nothing works, he would just grab a few each for every flame types and tie all of them to the system, the instability be damned- because balancing the imbalance is easier to fix than lack of flames- but that's not ideal, and that can't work in long-term. He knows he is seriously considering culling the human population to manageable level, because that's how his mind works, but- again- he <i>shouldn't..</i></p><p>
  <i>(He pulls out the cards from the bottom of his deck, placing them on the top. Then returns them back on the bottom. Only to pull them out again- rinse and repeat, over and over, as he considers the situation-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face's next target of acquisition is a General, rather than a politician. Control of a country in most aspects is acceptable in usual time, but this is not usual time.. A known warmonger, at that. Checker Face usually does not take this route, but..</p><p>What humans call 'salt the earth'- perhaps not that extent, yet.. Checker Face is certainly considering that as a potential strategy right now, and that- means he needs more firepower than his usual selection of deck. A couple of trusted advisors, a hacker or three, then those at strategic positions of military, of various countries- It's delicate balance, but he manages. He even picks up a bastard child- very much loved, but still a bastard- from a widower, who asks him to 'look after his son'- the child has learning impediment of sort. Checker Face notes it's inability to form connections between various concepts- any information given to the child just- do not form connection with others, freely floating in the sea of information in his head- a chaotic mess.. Checker Face is not sure how to solve this issue- manually linking every concept relevant in the child's head with Mist Flame? He will never learn a new concept and make a link with existing concepts within his own.. ..He cannot live alone like this, this human child.. What is he even doing right now? But, that widower is a very influential retired general with enough connections that Checker Face, kind of, caves. Make wrong connections with different concepts, or of wrong strength- and this child's mind would be any Mist's playground, a perfect puppet. For all that Checker Face do not care for humans- he- does make effort to keep innocents from harm, as much as possible. <s>Even if all of them are his targets by default, by being Sepira's choice over their people.</s> If anyone can fight back, struggle or- even make any choice, then Checker Face would not care, but this one.. ..This child cannot make any choice, because there's nothing in his mind, just jumble of concepts and confusion..</p><p>
  <i>(A card, of a puppet, tinged in Mist-Indigo, mindlessly happy and smiling, even as a masked silhouette stands behind it, pulling its strings.)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face drops the child to a Mist Clone and continues. Everything is in shambles- Checker Face never had been arrogant enough to believe he can control everything in the world, but as a Great Mist- it is his instinct to control and deceive. It always had been matter of choosing what and how much he needs to gain control over, to get his preferable outcome safely.. And now.. Everything is spiraling out of his sphere of influence, forcing him to extend his control over things he had never wanted- or even bothered to keep an eye on before.. Considered the tactics he had never employed before. He is stacking his deck of cards, options and alternatives, resources and assets, more than ever, but-</p><p>Checker Face feels like he is building a house of cards, flimsy and slippery- How is he supposed to deal with this? ...There are so many things that he has no answers, no solutions for, yet he is probably the oldest thing on this planet other than the planet itself. He really can't understand why the humans insist that the older knows better- all the older beings do better than the younger beings, is that they are better at faking being in control. In fact- the older they are, more aware they become of just how worthless their all power and experience is, against something as vast and complex as the world itself. More aware they become of the world, more aware they become of their own helplessness- and yes, perhaps they do know how to react better against the path they walk upon, the challenges they face, working on what they have.. But at the end, no one is ever in control of everything, not in the ways that would matter for Checker Face. And unlike older humans- Resignation towards one's own helplessness, the acceptance- never had been an option for the Earthlings, because that- is the death sentence, giving up their passion and their will to rage against this unfairness against the world..</p><p>..Checker Face supposes it's part of being a Great Mist, this unwillingness to ever give up, to forever struggle against the inevitable for the sake of what's left of his people on this planet.. Even when it's really worthless for him, because nothing on this planet is as eternal as Checker Face himself. And- so many of him, too, across countless universes.. Checker Face frowns as he looks down at the Federico di Vongola from the balcony he is standing on. It's a party, hosted by one of allied Famiglia of the Vongola Famiglia.. And that fool is flirting again with another young inexperienced little thing. It's really none of his business- he doesn't get what's so important about purity and all such things, but he knows it's important in human culture- he supposes it's something fundamentally different between Earthling culture and human culture- but.. Checker Face feels his lips curling up in distaste. He mingled in enough human societies of certain standing to know that the little girl has nothing but herself to blame for her naivety, along with her guardians'- or parents'- poor standard of education.. Perhaps it's not so important in most humans these days, but in society of high-standing like this.. Without marriage, does she really think one-night-stand is enough to marry current Heir of the Vongola Famiglia? With <i>her status?</i> Even if she got pregnant- Upper Echelon of the Mafia had a very dim view of <i>bastards,</i> and she had doubtlessly heard many gossips and jeers about mistresses- or <i>easy lays-</i> Higher social class just means their life is far more cut-throat, and if a child of people of such standing had not been aware of it.. Well, then- they only have themselves to blame, in Checker Face's opinion..</p><p>..Because, really- even when their parents try to shield their children.. They may not be exposed to hunger and similar dangers of life, but social manipulation, pressures, pit-falls of higher society- it's all there, Checker Face knows.. In fact, they learn it from when they are children- a single accessory out of fashion, or of low value- can bring malicious gossips and hazing from other children. A single wrong word spoken, a single mistake in etiquette- especially in presence of someone of higher standing, even as children- can utterly ruin their entire lives in this kind of high-class society.. So- Checker Face really can't believe how foolish that young little women is being, being charmed so easily by Federico di Vongola's insincere compliments and flirts. Federico di Vongola is a known womaniser, and in a party like this.. There will be no way to hide her own discretion, if she chooses to have her first experience with him. If she has even half a brain cell, she would know that she would be risking her future prospect- her entire life- for a single night of 'fun'- but she doesn't see it. Checker Face would have better opinion of her if she was smarter, or had her own plan for future- if she is skilled, or has her own potential future career- then the Mafia tend to be more lenient on such women's actions, ability giving them much leeway.. But for a young woman who had been raised for- and who personally has no other plan but to marry well and be a good wife for a mafioso, potentially for an arranged marriage for her parents to use for her Famiglia's advantage?</p><p>Checker Face does not interfere, but when he sees Federico di Vongola almost flaunting his own action subtly and leaving the hall- and that foolish girl, so obviously going after him- he just sighs. The entire hall- especially more experienced and older attendants- share each other knowing looks, and already he can see a fair few older ladies scoffing or muttering malicious words- harlot is first one Checker Face hears, and uneducated common whore is next. There are derisive words about her parents- how they had done such a poor job raising that young woman, not even knowing her own duties for her own blood and family.. It's not only her own reputation she has ruined tonight, but her entire Famiglia.. That's how it works, for this kind of society. In private, with enough discretion- do whatever you want.. Murder, rape- drug- human trafficking- it happens, this is Mafia.. But at this kind of public events- as public as it can be among mafiosi, anyway? Then- you put up mask nine ways to Sundays and keep it up, be gentlemen and ladies of higher status like you smell nothing but roses, even if when you take off those masks you smell of rotting blood. That's how it works, in this kind of society..</p><p>Every resource is limited. Intelligence, money, time, manpower- Nothing in this world is free, and to be someone of higher standing? That means you have more than others. You have done something to take others' opportunities to have what you have. It's competition, survival of fittest, and only most ignorant would believe that those of higher social standing has easier life- they may not starve, but no one's life is easy. Checker Face has seen it so many times.. Those who only see what's right in front of their eyes- next meal, shelter for tonight- do not worry for years in future, because present is more urgent issue for them. Those who live better- who do not worry for next meal- they worry for future, what would affect their current life, how to keep their life style or make it better- it's far more complex, and there's more things to keep track of. At its worst, present issues.. If someone is really about to die of hunger, then physical labour is always one of the ways to go. Work something others do not want to- hazard pay is a thing, really- at worst, you do not really starve, not in current human society, if you are smart about it. If worst comes worst- really, even without any credentials or such.. People do not like working hard, Checker Face learned. There's always demand for hard-working, earnest workers- it's laziness or trying to cheat with cheap tricks that makes it hard for them to survive. Kindness, earnestness, hardworking- if you are really dying of hunger, starved so badly- and if you are honest.. Most humans aren't morally black- or of such darker shade, that- if there's someone dying of hunger right in front of their eyes, they tend to share what they can spare.. The bottom to a little up isn't exactly hard..</p><p>It's this kind of Upper Echelon who all are stepping upon thousands, if not millions of others to keep their social standing, that are far more- dangerous, really. Checker Face learned it over the years. It's- something that did not happen among the Earthlings, if only because they were sort of a hive-mind society through multiple harmonised Skies keeping entire population under Grand Harmony.. But these humans? They do not have that kind of connection with others, and for any petty cause they would ruin thousands of people's life. For petty remark, or even for fun- they can make others' suffer fates worse than death, and they would forget next moment that they had done so- That's how Mafia's Upper Echelon works, always needing to form alliances and watch their own backs.. ..It's pathetic just how many women fall for Federico di Vongola's insincere flirting, and so, it's really no wonder Federico di Vongola does not think it can cause serious problems. And this is not 'allies only' kind of party- this is sort of 'demonstration of our power for all others to see' kind of party, so everything that happens in this party would spread to entire criminal underground with enough connections. Just- harmless furn at young age, for him- for all that Mafia is less affected by gender bias so long as one is capable- for traditional roles, it's far more stricter than general population- in terms of good prospect wife being either capable or of good linage and connection, along with demur demeanor and, of course, matter of being a virgin, and husband being 'good caring husband'- faithfulness not necessarily given, but at least being public, getting along well enough, kind of things. Marry for power, marry for love- whichever choice one makes, that's one they will have to live with, and.. Checker Face doesn't understand why one would ruin their life for a momentary fantasy..</p><p>It's because Checker Face knows how shallow and pointless such fantasies are, this harsh opinion of his. Being a Great Mist.. Checker Face always measures pros and cons, and he is extremely difficult to deceive.. So perhaps, what's so easy to notice for him may not be obvious for these humans, but the point stands. It's foolish, being so- public, of one's vices.. It's the basics of the basics, for managing one's public image.. And those of high class are drilled in their tiny little brains since birth that everything they do matters.. Perhaps, Checker Face is being harsh because he doesn't remember being that young, that naive any more, but...</p><p>It doesn't really matter to him, though, what happens to those foolish women. It's what affects Federico di Vongola that concerns Checker Face. Being an womaniser is not even that big of a flaw for a man of his standing, but it is an issue when Federico di Vongola does not bother to censor his own actions even in this kind of public events, or pick his targets wisely. Even today's choice of his 'easy lay' would cause some friction between Vongola Famiglia and that young woman's- he didn't choose someone insignificant, but the youngest daughter of a Don- an allied Don of a quite big Famiglia, no less. Doing something like this- implies that the Vongola Famiglia does not care for that Famiglia, not to mention the insult- Checker Face can see why Xanxus went as far as trying to stage a Coup just for a chance to mitigate this outcome..</p><p>Checker Face is careful. Over next few years, while his Mist Clones continue to search entire planet for next Sacrifices, and acquire more assets- he stays around the Vongola Famiglia and make sure to implant ideas around Federico di Vongola. Manipulation of a Sky is not hard, but someone from this linage- with the Hyper Intuition- is a hassle to teach, especially when he is trying to keep his presence quiet. It's- dropping comments here and there by proxy- using Mist Flame and making random bystanders speak relevant words, in one context or another- and then the Hyper Intuition would do the rest.. Usually. Lessons about public relation and alliance management along with not offending or alienating potential allies en mass is not something he should be taught at his age.. This is something Federico di Vongola should have learned as a CHILD! What in the Heaven's name Timoteo had been doing instead of educating his children!? Youngest not including Xanxus di Vongola or not, third son or not.. Shouldn't this be basic part of his education?</p><p>
  <i>(Checker Face is well-aware that he's opinion of that should be basic education would differ from humans. Besides..  He is of opinion that regardless of legal or illegal- morally black, grey, white or even orange-and-blue- any leadership shares certain qualities necessary for any group beyond certain number. If that is shared. That means Checker Face actually holds nobility and royalties of humans in similar standard with any others such as CEOs, generals, politicians, and even religious leaders- Mafia Famiglia's leaders and their family happen to fall under that category, in his opinion..)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(...It's all same leaders of human groups to Checker Face, anyway. Why would he really bother to distinguish between them? Checker Face knows there are differences, but in the core aspects- it's all semantics to Checker Face. To flourish or ruin- it all depends on each group's leader, regardless of the natures of the groups.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(He still places two cards down, a book, a sword, a shield- for education, and a smiling boy wearing expensive cloths and shoes far too big for him, along with lopsided crown, both tinged in Sky-Orange.)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face is checking on prospect primary Rain for Federico di Vongola when he realises something is off with the Federico's meeting with a potential primary Storm- but before his Mist Clone can intervene- they are already shaking their hands, and-</p><p>A- blaze of storm flame, then.. There's nothing but particularly shiny skeleton left on the ground. Checker Face's Mist Clone checks on the man's mind- he is a powerful storm from China, and.. His youngest sister had been one of the victims of Federico's womanising ways. Actually- it's not even that he does it for revenge for her naivety- no, this Storm was pissed off for the sheer disrespect Federico di Vongola had displayed to his family, and.. Checker Face can't even say Federico didn't really deserve that..</p><p>
  <i>(Two more cards, burnt and gone from his deck. He needs to replace them, and get hold of more pieces to cover the loss-)</i>
</p><p>...But this means the Vongola Famiglia is down to a single heir still under stasis by crystalised negative Sky flame.. Checker Face thinks he is suffering a migraine. He is already having problems with locating suitable Sacrifices- over a dozen of his Mist Clones had been dedicated in placing his candidates in potentially life-threatening circumstances in attempt to make them grow stronger, and now-</p><p>-When Checker Face hears from a Mist Clone assigned to Sun Sacrifice that Vongola Nono has hired him for tutoring job for Decimo candidate, Checker Face feels dubious. When he learns exactly <i>who</i> he hired the Sun Sacrifice to tutor- Checker Face nearly forgets himself, and only manages to hold himself back in last minute, before he had done something irreversible.. <s>(He wishes he hadn't caught himself.)</s> Timoteo di Vongola says 'it's perhaps destiny', as if that- explains all about his own incompetence in child-rearing. He says 'it can't be helped', as if he had not Sealed the little Great Sky- and 'perhaps in this way Vongola would return to what Primo would have wanted it to be-' <i>Like he isn't one of those who claimed themselves to be Giotto di Vongola's heir, all the while ruining the organisation Giotto loved so much, to be even worse than before his generation-</i></p><p>
  <i>(Card by Card, his House of Cards built upon his deck is in shambles. Checker Face is unfortunately used to it, and he picks up the fallen cards back, beginning to build a new, different type of House of Cards this time.)</i>
</p><p>...Checker Face at least learned why his counterparts are usually throwing fits about Vongola Decimo and his Court when they call for meetings. And.. Can Sun Sacrifice even break the Seal without hurting the little Great Sky further? This calls for another investigation, and Checker Face knows he is scowling while he is hunting down Timoteo di Vongola and Sun Sacrifice to pick their brains-</p><p>-The answer is resounding <i>no,</i> and why is Checker Face even surprised by this, at this point? They think Sealing an Active Sky had no repercussion at all, when it had been nearly a decade since the Sealing. They think repeated 'forced flame activation' until the Seal cracks- would be enough to 'break the Seal', and it would not hurt the victim at all. No- it's rather, Timoteo di Vongola believe it so because 'his Hyper Intuition is not warning him against this course of action', and Reborn has no reason to doubt <i>the Vongola Nono-</i> Surely the man would know what's best for members of his own family? Or would have done to make sure there's nothing wrong with such actions?</p><p>Really, Reborn often forgets that not everyone is as smart and cautious as he is, Checker Face mentally sighs. What Reborn thinks 'standard' and 'must-know' are quite different from human society's norms.. Besides, why would Reborn doubt Vongola Nono in first place? This is a case of 'must not believe all things they hear about someone', because Timoteo is not really as- good of a mafia don as his reputation portrays him to be, in some parts. Besides.. Vongola Nono is quite typical member of the older generation of the humanity- he doesn't really see why his point of view clashes with younger generations, does not see why.. There are things that his generations of humans know, that his children could never learn- growing up in war-torn society, verses growing up in stable, safer society- with status, privileges and power all but guarantee for the virtue of their birth..</p><p>If Checker Face does not intervene, and they just go ahead with 'Forcefully Activate Flames of Sealed Sky until the Seal Breaks' plan- Checker Face shuddered at the sheer damage he can't help but imagine. And- having a broken Sky as a holder of Vongola Ring is.. ..A broken Great Sky would probably still meet the requirement, but it's not something Checker Face is willing to risk- the Vongola Rings- the Guidance- is the rings that dictates the flow of the flames around the planet. Any mistake- or wrong influence- can be disastrous..</p><p>But that means Checker Face needs to go back to Namimori- because this is far too delicate to not to handle in person- and carefully start cracking the Seal on the Sealed Sky, enough that the forced activation wouldn't clash against the Seal and- literally explode the Sealed Sky. Because, currently- the Seal had been strong enough to shatter every bond the child had with his elements, and had not weaken slightest, not without external intervention.. However, if the Seal broke at once, then there will be issues stemming from sudden change of the Sealed Sky's mental state and Sky Flame's natural influence to one's surroundings- the Seal needed to be removed carefully, with time, to minimise the sudden vertigo the little Sky would experience from the difference between being a Sealed element- a Sky at that- as well as being a Great Sky.. A timid, bullied, anxious and defeatist child- suddenly being focus of everyone around him? It would give the poor child panic attacks, if not giving him paranoia and further psychological issues.</p><p>Three hours later, Checker Face finds himself sitting at a ramen shop near his warehouse, rubbing his forehead in futile attempt to ease his migraine. Being a Mist gives versatility that no other elements can mimic by large margin, but sometimes, the cost is not worth it.. Not that Checker Face has choice to not to work, considering what's on the balance for his duties- but that doesn't mean he has no regrets. For one.. The necessity of maintaining large number of Mist Clones 24/7 means he is usually not sleeping so long as he is maintaining them, and while Checker Face has higher threshold for flame use, as an Earthling- that just means he suffers a lot when he hits his threshold, not to mention that with his high pain tolerance- his migraines would kill normal humans. There's a reason why Checker Face actually liked some of 'alternative sciences' other than flames.. Some of them operates on entirely different logic and laws, and that means Checker Face can take advantage of what's usually impossible by the flames alone.. Especially curses and spells. Like the ones that can 'exchange' states of two beings..</p><p>Checker Face lets out a soft sigh of relief when one of his Mist Clones completes a minor ritual on a small-time criminal it got hold of from somewhere, feeling his migraine evaporating. It's cheating, dropping his mental exhaustion and migraine on another, but cheating is practically what Mists do.. Besides, it's usually not worth the preparation and time for humans, because greater the 'aliment' the performer is suffering, grander the ritual has to be- but to Checker Face, migraines and exhaustion are not very important, even if the humans tend to die if they get his migraines and exhaustion in his place- it's practically description of his perpetual state ever since the Sinking. He just wants clear head and more energy to work on a- minor crisis of sort..</p><p>The chef places a bowl of miso ramen in front of him, breaking Checker Face out of his thoughts, even when Checker Face had not placed any order.</p><p>"Stressful day, Kawahira-san?"<br/>
"...Try exhausting years," Checker Face answers, shrugging a little, "I am still looking for those seven items for the collection, and don't even start on my godson's family.."<br/>
"Your godson's family?"<br/>
"They decided to make a child they disowned at age of five as their family heir- don't ask me why," Checker Face answers dryly, picking up chopsticks, "And they have no idea that their planned method of 'getting back their heir' has high chance of driving the poor child insane, or cause more psychological issues- a child who has anxiety and is terrified of getting any attention from others, because of all those negative reinforcements and attentions that earned him nothing but trouble for years? Irrational is what it is, putting that poor child on the stage of a puppet show, to dangle the poor child's strings as they wish- thinking they can mold the child in whatever way they wish, all because for all purpose, the child is a normal teenager with justified self-esteem issues as well as a few other psychological issues.. And that's not including the actual issues of what they had done when they disowned him."<br/>
"But you will make sure he will be safe, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Checker Face feels himself pausing in mid-pick-up of noodles with his chopsticks. The chef looks at him with absolute trust, a knowing look in his eyes- and.. He paused, because.. How long had it been since someone had expected him to protect them with such sincere, absolute trust? That expression is familiar, yet foreign.. It feels as if it had been eons since he had seen someone acting such a way towards him..</p><p>Checker Face does not answer, not immediately- but when his bowl is completely empty, Checker Face speaks softly, his voice barely audible for the chef alone.</p><p>"...I will do what I can without mafia becoming aware of my presence- it will be a hassle.."<br/>
"...Do we need to prepare for outsiders' arrivals?"<br/>
"Vongola Nono decided to hire the Sun Sacrifice for the Sealed Sky's education.. I'd prefer to have all those-in-know warned of impending arrival of- troubles," Checker Face hums, his voice soft- "I will be lifting some of more obvious protections from the town for the duration of the Sun Sacrifice's stay. And- replace them with various concealing type protections.. I got- quite a few artifacts meant to keep people's flame-presence muted, so I will be dropping by to those who aren't proficient enough in concealing their flame presence to let them choose one to wear- a few who recently retired are fine, but a few thousand is unreasonable," Checker Face tilts his head slightly, considering, "As for the Seal- as much as I loath that abomination, removing it at once would damage the Great Sky, with how powerful his flame is- his body is used to absence of flame, and when the Seal is broken, his body would be saturated with powerful, pure Sky flame.. Giotto's eyes weren't Sky-flame amber naturally, that was one of the signs that his body was saturated with Sky Flame to the point that there were physical signs of it- that would be shock to his system. The Seal.. He will need careful, systematical removal of the Seal to not to suffer permanent damage, and under the radar of the Sun Sacrifice as well.."<br/>
"But it can be done, Great Mist?"<br/>
"I will have to remove it before the Sun Sacrifice arrives- we have a few months, until the Sun Sacrifice finishes wrapping up his businesses in Italy- then.." Checker Face considered the options, and potential side effects- "...I need to completely remove the Seal before his arrival, and replace the Seal with multiple Flame Dampeners and Inhibitors of various strength- They are planning to just crack the Seal with Forced Flame Activation, and the effects of a few of those cracking in each attempt would mimic what those fools are expecting. But because the Seal would be already removed and he will be already getting used to Sky Flame being available for his use subconsciously- Forced Flame Activation would not leave any permanent damages, as it would have with the Seal in place.. Especially because the Seal was a flame-mechanism placed within his body, and the inhibitors and dampeners only limit external use of flames, what with us Earthlings dying the moment we lose touch with our flames."</p><p>Checker Face knows the chef will spread the word to others- he is a Hibari, even if not many are aware of it, due to his mild demeanor- his treasure is satisfaction gained from people's happiness after feeding them, and few ever realises that he has a temper, such is his control over his Cloud flame- if only because he can't feed people if the people aren't around and feel safe. Yet, it's almost refreshing to see him immediately following Checker Face's directions without any hesitation- if only because ever since the Sealing had happened, Checker Face hadn't gotten that reaction from anyone in Namimori.</p><p><i>...Ungrateful brats, the whole lot of them,</i> Checker Face thinks, and they <i>are</i> brats to him- barely toddling infants, really. They are elevated to 'brat' status only because they can talk and think, somewhat.. For all that Checker Face is all for strangling Vongola Nono for his idiocy and oversights, he is not unhappy for the Vongola Decimo position given to the Sealed Sky. The maneuvers necessary to orchestrate the circumstances so that the Sealed Sky would not be damaged further aside.. This is Namimori, and if there's anywhere Checker Face can claim as his home ground- it's this town.</p><p>
  <i>(Checker Face shuffles his deck of cards, carefully placing card after card on precarious positions, yet balanced- every plan is built such a way- as he plots and schemes, as every Mist does, rapidly considering, discarding or selecting various strategies-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face supposes.. It will work out, one way or another.</p><p>
  <i>(Wrath, Sword tinged in Rain-blue and knives on string tinged in Storm-red are placed back to the deck along with pile meant for potential Sacrifices. The pile meant for Vongola gains a fledgling with clipped wings tinged in Sky-Orange, and a set of Tonfa with Cloud-Purple and Mist-Indigo, two colours mixed so well that they are barely distinguishable. Empty Cards in shades of each Flames of Sky other than Sky and Cloud are added onto the pile, along with the card with a Fedora with Sun-Yellow ribbon and a green toy gun- ideas, ideas.. Checker Face hums thoughtfully, his smirk full of dark amusements- For all that Checker Face finds it all tedious, he is still a Mist and he finds his amusements in what he can-)</i>
</p><p>Checker Face had done this for eons, after all.. And a few obstacles here and there, unexpected or not.. Will not prevent him from upholding his duty and responsibility.</p><p>
  <i>(Another House of Card builds up, slowly and steadily- a couple of cards may fall here and there, but that's fine. Checker Face can deal with changing circumstances. Binding is in hands of the Cervello, Power will need to be replaced soon- and Guidance shall change hands in Namimori. This time, Checker Face finds it easier to build sturdier, balanced structure.. ...If there's anywhere on this planet that is his- it is Namimori.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Checker Face does not notice fallen cards scattered around his feet on the ground, available to him, yet gone from the deck of cards he holds- After all, he is <b>Checker Face..</b> Why would he even remember what he can do as <b>Kawahira?</b> Kawahira is inconsequential, in face of the problems Checker Face must deal with to make sure the Tri-Ni-Sette System does not fall.)</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, but RL is kicking me pretty hard- what with return of city-wide lockdown and company office operating with minimum staff present at office for foreseeable future, my workload increased significantly.. (What 'until the situation gets better'? The confirmed cases are rising daily in this country.)<br/>Coupled with Asian Autumn festivals and pre-holiday increase in demand for work, to finish deliveries and whatnot before the holiday sales season begins, along with end-of-month closing.. It had been quite busy few weeks. Not to mention I was a little sick <s>(and read sleep-deprived)</s> after working overnight for two days in a row due to a customer demanding unreasonable schedules.. At least, I was working alone at the office supporting operation staff in different office, but I practically left office to change and shower only for two days.</p><p>Still, I am back to normal more or less, and even if workload's little too much for me alone.. (Only because government issued policy to operate on max 25% staff from usual capacity at offices, so all staff who come to office are overworked- the word is that the police is patrolling and fining companies for slightest mistakes on top of lockdown and other requirements to stay open, which doesn't really help economy.. Quite a few acquaintances returned Korea after closing business here.) Besides.. I am only customer service department staff working at office, if only because I am only international CS staff &amp; can double as local CS..</p><p>I hope everyone is being safe and healthy. Don't forget masks and sanitisers/disinfectants, everyone! And washing hands!</p><p>Constructive criticism and pointing out mistakes are always welcome, and I'll try my best to return with a chapter soon~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Tri-Ni-Sette System, and Its Administrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Creation of Tri-Ni-Sette, it's theft, investigation, discovery of inevitability and necessity-</p><p>And the eons of years Kawahira spent as its Administrator..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kawahira and his relationship with the Tri-Ni-Sette system is.. Unconventional.</p><p>Most flame-artifacts over certain age were considered as 'beings' rather than 'objects' for his people, but- he thinks, Tri-Ni-Sette system knows exactly why Kawahira treats it as an object rather than a being. Looking at it as a object that he must keep running is hard enough- but if he starts to think about it like a being to serve, like a slave and a master-</p><p>..It's not that Kawahira wouldn't do it anyway, but- looking at it as an object makes everything easier.. Even if Kawahira sometimes notices its attempts to make his work easier for him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Kawahira lay his hands on the Tri-Ni-Sette, or- the Three Set of Sevens, as it was called before- he was shroud in his Mist flame, his flame burning with betrayal and fury- his steps silent and his movement quick, he had laid his hands on the massive stone pillar that was the main part of the Three Set of Sevens, and the three boxes that contained its links. He could not remove them all physically at once, and sensing Sepira's Sky flame suddenly flaring in alarm- Kawahira did not think, but <i>moved-</i> finding himself on clearing far, far away from the Sepira's home. There was a scream of outrage and fury- shriek- and without wasting any moment, Kawahira repeated what he had done- <i>teleportation-</i> he had known it was possible with Mist Flame, but he had never managed before- yet, what choice did he have, to keep these- <i>Things,</i> out of Sepira's hands? This time, he did not know where it was- he was in a dark space, dusty and its air stall- underground? And he did not know where it was.. A few Mist Clones returned soon to him, with news that the underground cavern did not have an exit. ...Perhaps his Mist Flame had detected an empty space near the settlement? ...It was not important how, however- not knowing where was an advantage, for now- no one would think to seek him in this place.</p><p>...If he had learned this- skill, before- it would have been far more useful. Creating Mist Clones and Mist Constructs in forms of mining and excavation vessels and operating from light-years afar was.. ..Kawahira was known to be rather sickly for a Great element, back when they were still travelling among the stars.. Kawahira and stronger elements had known that wasn't case, Kawahira had been exerting himself to the point he collapsed often to gather necessary resources without spending what little they had on their vessels, and that just meant Kawahira had to use his power.. ...What happened, is what happened, however. Kawahira turns to the monstrosity that Sepira had created, to learn exactly what it does- and what is this 'disasters' Sepira has foreseen.</p><p>Two days later, Kawahira wishes he was less of a Great Mist so that he could be in denial. One, to drain the power- Two, to guide the power- and Three, to bind that power- all, to maintain the balanced flow of the Flames on the planet. Sepira is <i>right,</i> if only about the impending disasters- Kawahira can sense the flames of the atmosphere weakening, waning, now that he knows what to check for. The flames are necessary for sentient life forms- some stars may develop plants and animals, but- once they reach certain point, some of them begin to show something beyond their survival instincts- and subconsciously awaken their flames. Once this is complete- the life forms begin to develop further, spiritually fueled by flames.. And..</p><p>There is something wrong with this planet's flame-flow. There are enough of animals that are developing and awakening flames, that's one of the necessary requirements Kawahira checked- but, it is unbalanced, the flow broken in places, and skewered in other places- And this planet is new settlement of his people, the people he swore to protect with his life, his <i>all-</i> Kawahira hates Sepira, for hiding something like this, for having known of this fact even before she stepped forward and informed them of a new planet to settle- but.. For his people? Kawahira doesn't really care what else he has to sacrifice for their safety, their happiness.</p><p>Days and Nights turns into changes of seasons, and Spring comes and goes thrice- Kawahira hasn't left the cave, sending Mist Clones out to hunt and gather resources briefly and return immediately. All his knowledge, power- is useless. He cannot improve this System of the Three Sets of Sevens that Sepira has managed to create- this is a- work of an art, an- almost-perfection, in efficiency and calibrations- Kawahira does fix the system so that individual parts cannot be used to track the main body of the system, and once he learns that the pendants are designed to 'die' with the Sacrifices, each of them to be bonded with each Sacrifice's flames- Kawahira learns how to craft them.</p><p>Five sets of seasons has turned when Kawahira leaves his hiding place finally. He does not wait, his priority set- he seeks out naturally formed Courts of the Skies among local fauna. He easily find them among the pack animals of all sorts- they are not very long living, but they will have to do. Kawahira's Mist Clones seeks many constantly, and once one Court perishes, Kawahira moves on to another. When Kawahira wishes to take a break- he takes a moment to take a breath, at other settlements of his people, naturally formed away from Sepira's influence- and known to him, only because of his Mist Trackers he long-ago placed on every Earthling under his protection. They had already heard Sepira's side of tales, of how he has created those vile items and was killing local population of animals incriminatingly, with exception of the Earthlings- they tell him that Sepira insisted he should be hunted and killed. They tell him that no one believes Sepira- and ask what his side of tale is. Kawahira tells, his voice husky from disuse for years- and requests meeting a scientist. Or a craftsman. Any would do, Kawahira needs to consult them for these artifacts Sepira has created-</p><p>Kawahira meets many of them. All of them agree to the conclusion Kawahira made- and none of them are capable of making them more efficient. Kawahira leaves Two of the Sevens- the fourteen rings- behind for any of his people's Courts of Skies to wear, and takes the Sevens for Sacrifices with him when he leave, before Sepira arrives.</p><p>Years pass. Kawahira is constantly in move, his Mist Clones spread far and wide to constantly seek Sacrifices of right strength, Sepira constantly after him. There's a race evolving in this land, one that began to form social structures and swinging around stones. That's a sign, Kawahira knows- they will develop and grow, and.. They are longer lived than other animals of this planet already. Kawahira begins to check on the settlements of this budding race more often- and one day, when he stands in front of the Seven Sacrifices of this young race- and Sepira is there, screeching in fury-</p><p>"You- <i>How dare you hurt these HUMANS-!!</i>"</p><p>...<i>Humans?</i> Kawahira has never heard of the term. But he gets the gist of it- Sepira is furious that he has hurt this race.. Why? Kawahira is not listening much of what Sepira screeches as she attacks him, and he leaves her behind without ever speaking a word to her- but she is chasing after him harder, more determined- there's madness clear in her Sky flame. Kawahira doesn't understand. And same event repeats, over and over, until Kawahira learns much of Sepira's motivations- which makes his Mist Flame burn with hatred.</p><p>She had planned this, planned to sacrifice his people for this race called humans. She foresaw their future, this- <i>humans-</i> will one day breed until there were millions and millions of them all over this planet, and for <i>them-</i> the Planet must exist. And with the Earthlings as Sacrifice- the humans would grow and flourish..</p><p>Kawahira- cannot understand her. Why- What could possibly worth destroying her own race? Another race's survival? What could these- stone-waving, barely evolving apes could offer to her? Even if they grow- most of the Earthlings do not last a million years. She is a mere Sky, not a Great Element- she will never see them. Just- <i>WHY?</i></p><p>...It does not matter, however. Kawahira's hatred and incapability to understand Sepira's reasoning and cause is not important- what's important is that his people is dying. They do not speak aloud, but- they are sensitive to flames. This planet- the flow of the flame is unstable, and what it naturally needs- it drains from its population to keep the flow. Sacrifices just tide its necessity over.. ..Some of them leave the planet. They do not ask him to leave with them, but they do tell him they will return one day- Kawahira tells them to not to give him empty promises, because if they do- Kawahira would wait eternity for them, just as they all know. He still tells them about his Mist Tag on them, and once they get hang of detecting them- they understand that it's an offering, a way back anytime they wish.. ..They leave, and still promise to return, perhaps even with other Earthlings who all scattered among the stars, however unlikely.</p><p>Kawahira moves. The stone-waving apes now have something that vaguely sound like beginning of languages. They teach their young, they are wary of him when he approach them. Kawahira does not care- he now wears a mask, and a hat, in case any of them manage to leave any vaguely decodable record that may be found in future- but Kawahira still places the pendants around Sacrifices' necks and leave them behind, always away from Sepira's furious rants and screams. She sometimes manages to ambush him when he is careless, but each fight ends with her lying broken on ground, and Kawahira- wordlessly leaving again. There's desperation as well as madness in her eyes now, and her Sky Flame practically claws on his Mist Flame- but Kawahira's Mist Flame burns her Sky Flame away. Kawahira doesn't keep count of passing time- but he is painfully aware of the Earthlings' generations passing by, a newborn, an adult, then an adult married with children, their children turning adult and all over again, while the humans steadily grow and evolve-</p><p>Kawahira builds a small building for himself, a- warehouse of sort, and keeps all the remnants that his people left to him in their deathbeds. They all tend to sense Kawahira's Mist Tags when they are dying, their flames diminishing to the point they can realise there's a minicule amount of Mist flame- an imprint of sort, on them- and the moment they tug on their Mist tags- Kawahira senses and goes, as if summoned.. ..No, he <i>is</i> summoned, in his perspective. He owes it to his people. If there's one thing Kawahira can do- that's not letting any of his people die alone, if they don't have to.. ..They often ask him to look after their families. Or leave all their possessions to him. More often than not- their descendants ask where Kawahira goes, and follow him back to his warehouse. They build a settlement around his warehouse. Kawahira is not at his warehouse often, but he creates as strong of a Mist Barrier as he can sustain without dying around the settlement.</p><p>Kawahira is standing beside bed, the Elder Great Sky silent, her gentle words already sent away all her elements and her daughter- words of her diminishing flame reached far and wide among his people, and Kawahira had to come and see with his own eyes. He could not believe it, when he had heard it, yet.. ..Her flame is fading, slowly but surely.</p><p>"Does it surprise you, Great Mist?"</p><p>She raises an eyebrow- her Sky-flame coloured hair has turned grey over the centuries Kawahira has not seen her- and the address.. It's title. Kawahira- never expected that there would be one day that she would treat him as an equal, an another Great Element, even in private setting- But.. Kawahira is already over a million years old now, isn't he? Had been for a while. ..Even if he is hopelessly young for a Great Element.. ..Yet, looking at her..</p><p>"...No, it's not a surprise- I just did not thought of you for a long time, Elder Great Sky," Kawahira finally answers, his voice soft, "...All other Great Elements left this planet."<br/>
"I am aware, Great Mist.." Her voice is soft, full of regrets- "Do you hate me, Great Mist?"<br/>
"....Does it matter? You would do it, over and over- for our people.. And I would gladly let you scorch me with your Sky flame over and over, for our people.." Kawahira smiles sardonically, self-deprecating- "You are of the Council, one of those who had sworn to protect our people with all you have. I am leader of our people, no matter how much of failure I am.."<br/>
"But if I still wish to know, Great Mist? ...For last moment of my life.. Let us be honest."<br/>
"...Hate is such a weak word.. As much as I love you- like my own mother who perished long time ago, when our home planet sank to the Sun.. I loath you, for many things.." Kawahira breathes, his voice dark- "I do not understand Sepira- I hate her, I loath her- but my hatred towards her.. I cannot hate her much. As much as I hate her.. I will forever know that it had been I who bowed down to a bloodline gift that is notoriously hard to control, of a barely thousand years old girl- I should have known better. But <i>you-</i>" Kawahira's lips curl up in distaste, his voice colder- "You knew what was happening.. And let it happen. I agree that your decision was right- What is a Single Great Mist, for all the remnants of our people? ...Yet- I would have done it willingly- you did not have to keep me ignorant- your bloodline's famed Hyper Intuition should have made you be aware of it, that it would have been infinitely kinder thing to let me informed of my duty- rather than taken off-guard in such a way."<br/>
"....Perhaps, perhaps not.. I believed it would have been kinder, to let you believe-" the Elder Great Sky pauses at Kawahira's glare, and concedes, her voice wry, "Ah- I apologise. I am far too used to it.. ..Yes, I had known.. But- where would you be, if you had not experienced the betrayal and suffering? It's the Trials that makes us grow, Great Mist.. It may not have been my decision to make- but I have no regrets."<br/>
"...Everything for our people, isn't it? And I make it so easy, willingly becoming Sacrifice- I know what our people came to think of my name.. Making Sacrifice in Silence- but even among our people.. The elders and older generations call me differently.."<br/>
"...<i>'The Sacrifice Made in Silence',</i> not Making Sacrifice in Silence.. You are a Sacrifice as well, even if many do not realise it.."</p><p>Kawahira does not speak again, and neither the Great Sky. They remain silent for hours, until the Elder Great Sky silently passes away- when he leaves the room, he only offers condolences and well-wishes for her surviving elements and her daughter. Many, many years after, Kawahira would see her once more when she tugs on her Mist Tag and request Kawahira to be her son's godfather. Kawahira lets her believe that both of them were on same page, that she was guilt-tripping him with reminder of death of her mother, and he knowingly agreed- but Kawahira- feels <i>dead</i> inside. He saw far too many of his people's death, <i>felt</i> too many of his people's death with each of his Mist Tag extinguished- Even if they do not know.. If anyone among very few who were left of his people asked him- Chances are, Kawahira would smile as he guts his own throat for them. There's no Great Element born since his people settled on this Planet- Kawahira thinks, it's partly caused by this planet. It is slowly getting better, slowly stopping to drain any excess flame required for the system from unsuspecting population of this planet, to the point that Earthlings would be able to survive so long as the Three Sets of Sevens System is up- but.. By then, Kawahira knows that all his people will be dead, and all he would have left- would be this accursed system and his people's descendants..</p><p>Kawahira breaks down for first time in his life, on the day he gains his first and only godson. He is standing in front of the Three Sets of Sevens System- two parts of the three slowly began developing its own miracles, as all flame-artifacts that comes in contact to large quantity of flames over the years do- but- this System, Kawahira has tied his own life with this System- and he is a Great Mist. Even if this main System has not displayed any signs of Miracles- Kawahira is certain that it already developed a few.. Perhaps it is already even semi-sentient.</p><p>"...Even if your existence is necessary.." Kawahira murmurs, placing his hand on gently glowing main body of the system he guards- "..One day, I will be free of you. A Mist is not meant to be chained, no more than a Cloud.. I will not die without ever being free.."</p><p>I wish- is a powerful thought. His flame is scarred, wounds rotting and bleeding- it doesn't matter how skilled he is in keeping his own flame's nature hidden. Kawahira is acutely aware of his own Mist flame's state- his flame is hideous. The Mists- tend to be selfish, self-serving. It may help others, it may even benefit others at cost of their own- but at the end, Mists are selfish. Even when Kawahira would rather get hurt himself than let his people- and now what's left of his people- get hurt, it's because he can't endure watching, not because he is selfless. Some of his people call him too kind, too caring, too selfless- Kawahira knows he isn't being kind or too selfless- he is being selfish, because he cares too much. His priority is not himself, his people, so- even when he knows it hurts his people, to see him sacrificing himself over and over- Kawahira just wants them safe..</p><p>The main system of the Three Sets of Sevens just glow gently in front of him, as always- but there's minute wavering of its system. Kawahira does not acknowledge it, and it does not react any further. If there's something that knows Kawahira the best.. Ironically enough, it would be this flame artifact. Kawahira knows it is sentient enough to <i>learn</i> things- Kawahira spent many decades desperately supplying his Mist flame in place of all other flames, whenever there just wasn't a Court of Sky that was strong enough, be it animals or evolving humans- And Kawahira learned that he was capable of deceiving the world itself if his will was strong enough, to cheat the system- It was- a Pyrrhic victory, of sort- he is a pure Mist. His personality and affinity is closest to Cloud other than Mist, but even so- it takes Mist flame of over ten times the quantity he wishes, to produce the amount of Cloud flame he wants. It is luck, of sort- Propagation is god-send in increasing quantity of all flames he can create- but point stands. He can work with Sky second best- and now that's a surprise, learning he is that compatible to Sky flame- but that takes about fifteen times the quantity. Storm takes twenty four-ish, Lightening and Rain at similar rate, but slightly more.. Sun flame takes almost thirty-seven times. Even with propagation- because he isn't stupid and using Cloud flame to propagate small amount of Sun, Storm, Lightening and Rain flame is far better- Kawahira cannot last long, but- Kawahira still breaths easier. He now didn't have to always have next Sacrifices ready, in case the current Sacrifices perished due to unforeseen circumstances.</p><p>One day, while Kawahira is shouldering the entire system alone- the Main System of Three Sets of Sevens glow, and tug on Kawahira's Mist flame, and turn his Mist flame to Sun flame. The conversion is smooth, and.. Far more efficient than what Kawahira can do. From that date- rather than just expelling the excess flame drained, the system converts the excess to weakest and maintains the balance. It's about fifteen to one rate, Kawahira estimates- Sky flame converts to any other flame extremely well, about five to one rate, and can harmonise with any excess flame given to almost one to one rate, but otherwise, all other flame conversions are of similar rate. With that knowledge, Kawahira just feeds the system Cloud flame and his plain Mist flame. It's more efficient. It's definitely a Miracle it developed due to Kawahira's Mist Flame.. ..Sometimes there's extra tug on his flame. Kawahira just lets the system take it, well-aware how development of flame-artifacts happen. First stage is exposure to high-concentration of flames, and second is steady exposure to various flames- and third, while not necessary- is exposure to massive amount of flame, usually a Great Element- to speed up developments of Miracles..</p><p>Kawahira spent long enough around the Main System of the Three Sets of Sevens, and he bound his Mist Flame with it as a fail safe. With massive amount of flames it is always keeping balance of.. ..Kawahira wouldn't be surprised if it is far more than just a system that maintains the balance of flame flow of this planet. But peerless power is dangerous- and there is no reason to let anyone know this flame artifact is anything beyond it seems to be. The actual artifacts that circulate in human hands are enough of problem to manage. Fortunately- the main stone either prefers to stay within Kawahira's care, or-.. Flame imprints are flame-imprints. Flame-artifacts tend to take after the main contributor of flames even more than their biological children- Kawahira stops pondering on matter too deeply, it's not good for his mental health.</p><p>Regardless- the Main System of the Three Sets of Sevens is- docile, extremely cooperative of every modifications he makes- it knows Kawahira loathes it. Kawahira also knows that the Tri-Ni-Sette <i>at least</i> developed a number of additional features. It's Mist-to-Mist working relationship, of at least one party hating another, at its finest- Kawahira doesn't want to know. It doesn't let Kawahira know. Both of them knows each other are actually aware of the situation far more than how they behave- but they don't breech the unspoken boundary. Kawahira still gets vague ideas about Tri-Ni-Sette main stone's additional features, what with little hints it gives away over the eons- but he pointedly ignores the ones that are not relevant to maintenance even if he files those features away in his mind. Tri-Ni-Sette doesn't pull his flames immediately when one of the Sacrifices die- his Mist Flame is pulled for a moment, but stops, long enough for Kawahira to notice and brace for the drain. Drain is different each time, too- depending on which flame the Tri-Ni-Sette lacks. They make quite a pair, Tri-Ni-Sette Main System and Tri-Ni-Sette administrator. At this point- it is really matter of time and how much more flame the Tri-Ni-Sette main system needs, until it can develop its own administrator.. Or maybe it already can but doesn't bother, because Kawahira is an available resource. Kawahira is not so sure which is actual case, but.. In retrospect, Ieyasu's joke about him being married to Tri-Ni-Sette system is- pretty much on spot, even if it is more of marriage of circumstances- or arranged one.. (...Actually, even less of a marriage and more of saddled with a child that he had never intended to have or such, but..) ..A lot of jokes or passing remarks from those possessing Hyper Intuition tend to turn out to be that way.</p><p>When Kawahira starts to use humans almost exclusively as sacrifices- they live longer, they form more Courts- Kawahira stumbles upon Sepira's brood. They wear that same traditional attire of Sepira's bloodline- perhaps even that- was a sign. It was ceremonial garb that they were for serving at the Council of old- Not all among her bloodline had worn them, even if she was given a set that was her father's as keepsake.. No one stopped her wearing a version of her own, after she grew a little. She was a child, the Council was no more- and those garbs were all she had left of her family. But older generations remembered those who wore that cloths, and- instinctive deference still existed in them, ingrained to subconscious.. ...Kawahira still does not understand Sepira, even after he chooses one of her descendants of her human lover as next Sacrifice, even after Sepira begins to chase him with madness that blinds her to all other matters of world- She does not cherish these children. She still screams about humans.. ..If it had been for her future children, her future love- Resonant Flame Marriage and eternal love is sacred to their people, Kawahira would have understood, even if he couldn't agree- but..</p><p>Kawahira can feel her Sky Flame, even if his Mist Flame scorch them and leave nothing but ashes in its wake. Her flame is vaguely compatible with her lover- a quarter-Earthling Sky- but not resonant. She does not love her children. ..Did she- actually marry him for Kawahira to target their children as future Sacrifices?</p><p>Kawahira does not have all the answers. And he does not check Sepira's mind- he has no desire to actually kill her, he is not certain he can restrain himself depending on what he may end up finding in her head. Instead, Kawahira walks away from Sepira's again, letting her loud screams and curses wash away- her words lost any value to him long ago, with exception of them being potential sources of information that may benefit his people. But.. Kawahira faintly remembers hint of love and desperate devotion he once felt from Sepira's flames long ago among the stars, the very reason Kawahira had trusted her once.. Kawahira had never bothered to learn much of her, no more than a friend who he knew professionally- someone who could finally give his people somewhere to settle and be happy- but.. ...Loss is loss. What made her to be Sepira of today- Kawahira has no way of knowing. People change, and Earthlings are not exceptions, even if they are less likely to change drastically as humans do with them so attuned to their own flames, their souls.. No, because they are so attuned to their own souls.. When they change- the changes tend to be soul-deep, and there's nothing but Madness and Insanity left in Sepira's Sky flame.</p><p>Seasons turn. Day and Night passes. Kawahira feels last of the true Earthling on this planet other than himself perishing, and he is back to his warehouse- the man is old. He is with his human descendants.. Kawahira does not reveal himself to them, but the man gives a knowing glance to the corner of the room Kawahira stands, with a slight tug on Kawahira's Mist tag- an acknowledgement, and a farewell.. The immortality is truly a Curse- especially when he is the Last. He knows his people are still out there, out of this planet- there are some of his trackers that lets him know about it- but.. He is bound to this planet. The Three Sets of Sevens.. Kawahira may not always wear that bracelet- the flame-draining one- but he spent so long supporting it, that he has been bonded with the main system completely. He tells everyone that the Three Sets of the Sevens is three sets of artifacts, seven each, exactly what it is named- he doesn't tell <i>he</i> is a Sacrifice as much as all Sacrifices of the Pendants are. Only difference is that he could have broken that connection, if he really wanted to- but he didn't.</p><p>The human settlements become larger, bigger- they expand. Humans spread, become more numerous.. Witch hunts. Discrimination for power unexplained, that does not exist for all humans- just because they have little flame potential doesn't mean they actually don't have any flames at all, but humans grow and develop, shunning their own soul and putting their so-called logic on the pedestal above all. Kawahira understands, yet scorns them for it. Fear of unknown- is so strong in this specie.. They are developing into a race that is so fundamentally different from Earthlings despite mingling with his people.. ..Kawahira watches them anyway, numerous civilisations rising and falling, by a single race, within a single planet. As much as Kawahira hates the humanity- he still can admire their tenacity and determination to survive.. Like particularly annoying pests. And some of them do shine brightly... Kawahira learns various close-combat schools humans develop, along with acquiring a number of weapons- while Kawahira doubts occasions may rise often, but he is far too reliant on his Mist Flames. With his flames bound to the Three Sets of Sevens system, he needs other means to defend himself in case he really can't use his Mist Flame at all- and learning them would benefit him in subduing potential Sacrifices in future anyway.</p><p>Kawahira gets mistaken as their deities sometimes. Kawahira tries to correct them a few times- he doesn't care for higher beings. If they exist, then they are- but whatever he does, it is his own decision, his own making- he will not let any to dictate his own actions, and as such he shall bear all consequences of his actions. If there's afterlife- if there's judgement- then so be it. But, depending on these humans' definitions of gods- perhaps not creator of world, but as a being that is keeping the balance of this planet, that is responsible for their continued existences in this world- it is not entirely wrong to consider him a god in their perspective. It's any sort of omniscience, omnipotence or omnipresence that he is protesting, along with anything that implies he is unchanging, eternal, perfect- he is changing, however slow it maybe. He learns, he experiences- he is another being. Not perfection these humans dream of.</p><p>Kawahira learns humans' languages. There are so many of them, but it's matter of taking a little from many human minds, letting concepts mingle together and form a complete language. It changes over the years, so he has to learn same languages over and over- it's a hassle, but he makes it work. Kawahira learns uncomfortable amount of human cultures along with their languages- it's all there in the nuances, the implied meanings- and outright slurs- as well as compliments- what is looked down upon, what is considered admirable- metaphors, symbolism- language of higher-born, and low-born.. Kawahira thinks it's disgusting. There's so much discrimination, so much hatred, so much fear- Kawahira knows his culture had been far more peaceful and accepting because of their affinity towards their flames. He knows his own culture- the Earthlings- also hated and fought among each other due to clashing of their flames, that there were some premature decisions drawn based upon their flames, especially for those who were inverted- but.. Gender? Skin colour? Occupations of parents- and even sexuality? ...Kawahira may excuse a little as it is from the time that the number was important- bearing more offspring meant continuity of their tribes and more hands for foraging and hunting- as well as being better competition to rivaling tribes. Males of their specie was physically stronger, and frankly, not necessary for continuity of their tribe longer than conception itself- expendable afterwards- females bore the children, raised next generation. He supposes physical differences like skin colours would have indicated enemies, hostile tribes. It's understandable some parts of it became long-standing, deeply ingrained need- but they have grown as a race.. Is it not time to start letting go of those old, unnecessary ideals and take new, better ones? It's not like humans these days marry as soon as possible and give birth to as many as children as possible for sake of their tribe's survival, is it? They value their logic so highly, yet they still hold such- primitive notions so strongly..</p><p>There's a different type of flames, Kawahira comes across them one day. This is- new.. Humans call it the Flames of Earth. Kawahira first suspects it's the cause of instability of the flow of the flames of Sky first, but- no, that's not it. They- actually compliment Sky flame wonderfully well. The possessors of these flames are fewer than Sky set of the flames, and Kawahira spents a few years observing them. They are, however- ultimately- not his concern. Kawahira tries to find a solution in those flames for Tri-Ni-Sette for a while.. But failures upon failure, makes Kawahira realise that no, Earth flame is not solution, especially when there are so few of its possessors in first place, in comparison to the Sky flame.. Kawahira, at the end, just hands over all his research to Talbot and where to find those who possesses the Earth flame, to his delight.. Well, at least someone is having fun.</p><p>On rare days, Kawahira wakes up, and he just feels- tired. Exhausted. He is... <i>Unmotivated,</i> and that's dangerous- deadly so- for Earthlings. His Mist flames flicker, weaker-<br/>
On those days, Kawahira just closes his eyes, and picture the Mist Tags all around him, in his mind. There's still thousands of them, they may not be his people, but they are still his people's descendants, what's left of them. One, two, three, Kawahira counts, and with affirmation that yes, he still has duty to do, things to protect- his Mist flames answers to his call.. <i>Not yet,</i> Kawahira thinks, <i>I still have reasons to live, duties to serve-</i> He lets his mind to wander a little, muse about past events. Sometimes it's hatred towards Sepira <i>(And his own failure, how could he, a Great Mist, had been tricked by a mere Sky-)</i>, sometimes it's yearning for freedom- <i>(One day this Planet will recover, will be better, enough the Tri-Ni-Sette is not necessary, or maybe the system won't need holders any more-)</i>, and sometimes, it's pure <i>spite</i> against all- <i>(Fate, life, world, why him? Why not anyone else? But it doesn't matter, let them dare- he will not break, he won't give anyone satisfaction of breaking him-!)</i></p><p>Kawahira watches as the flame-active humans begin to hide, become a hidden society of sort, and the society slowly turn into criminals, or military. Or family secrets, away from the society completely. Perhaps it's for the best. Perhaps it's not. But.. When one of his people's human descendant calls the Three Sets of Seven 'Tri-Ni-Sette', Kawahira takes the name. It's simpler.. And the system reacts to that name. The fact the artifact decided it was it's name.. There was no way to change it. He could not call it with the proper name it wants, but- antagonising sentient flame-artifact that he will spend his life bonded with until the planet may or may not perish- is not wise.. He has his hands full with managing so-called World's Strongest Seven- he is perfectly well-aware flame-techniques and strength is not everything in the world, and he doubts any human can keep their body in tact after a tactical missile strike aimed to their head- surviving afterwards without body is entirely different matter, as Kawahira is well-aware that it is possible either with an anchor- any sort of flame-artifacts comes to his mind, which is yet to develop sentience, or sentience willing- or depending on flame type, latching on other living beings, solidifying, or creating their own bodies from nothing- Sky, Lightening, and Mist, respectively.. But the ego of the Sacrifices he manage tend to be world's worsts, definitely.. With them, Kawahira rarely creates more problems for himself without enough reasons..</p><p>Bermuda von Veckenschtein's survival takes Kawahira off-guard. The moment his Sky flames is completely drained away from him- his pendant stays empty rather than turning into stone, the first sign something is different- then the sheer hatred and desire for vengeance hits Kawahira. Checker Face may have left, but Kawahira had stayed behind to witness this generation's Sacrifices' last moments- yet...</p><p>His hatred, so powerful and dominating- Kawahira watches, with wonder in his eyes, as a flame he had never known <i>explodes</i> from screaming Bermuda- the pendants remain clear, as if to signify the Void of flame that he is-</p><p>Kawahira supposes, even if the system takes all Sacrifices' flames- flames are manifestation of their souls' will, not their souls themselves.. ..Perhaps, with all its Sky flame taken- with sheer unwillingness to accept, the denial of the situation at all- conflicted against Sky Flame's nature, and twisted Bermuda's flame itself to something new, something different.. ..Would it be exclusive to Sky flame? Would <i>his</i> Mist Flame turn into something akin to Bermuda's, should his Mist flame ever runs out, shouldering the Tri-Ni-Sette system- yet his soul screams, <i>'NOT YET-'</i>? Kawahira does not know, but he wonders. Kawarhira follows Bermuda, and watches his experimentation and oath to find the Man with Iron Hat and make him <i>pay-</i></p><p>Kawahira is fine with that.. But he has no intention of getting caught or let Bermuda have his vengeance until his duty is complete. And if he is caught by a living corpse whose only desire is make Kawahira pay for what Kawahira has done to him.. Kawahira is wary, initially- and especially more so, when Bermuda finds out he can recruit another ex-Sacrifice- as living corpses, they are- as- immortal, as Kawahira is. Probably more immortal- Kawahira still can be physically killed, while they just run out of flames and stay down until Bermuda resupplies them, or they truly give up.. Even if keeping Kawahira from constructing a body of his own and continuing on is entirely different matter. However.. Following establishment of Vendicare Prison and Vindice, as the law-keeper of the flame-actives.. That just make Kawahira sigh. It's- a valid way to keep track of flame-actives, Kawahira supposes- they made it illegal to let any civilian know about flames, which- severely limits the pool of potential Sacrifices- for that alone, Kawahira wants to throttle them- but really, it's just- forcing the trend that already existed into law that all flame-actives must keep. He gets more concerned for his people's human descendants' settlements, and ends up alerting all the settlements regarding the issue, which- makes most of them abandon their settlements and follow him to Nihon, other than a few families here and there- and those who have forgotten their own heritages.</p><p>Kawahira throws a fit when he learns exactly what kind of Miracle the Rings- now called Mare Rings, their own chosen name- developed. He has his hands full with the Sacrifices! And now the Binding Rings- Mare Rings- developed fucking <i>vision of parallel universes!?</i> When Kawahira learns that in suitably compatible hands, it doesn't stop at visions but outright <i>communications-</i> Kawahira curses. Now he had to absolutely make sure that they were never in hands that were compatible enough- or find someone whose counterpart never held Mare Ring in another universe, but that was almost impossibility, especially with uncountable number of parallel universes, and limited fucking number of Skies with full courts. Of all things to develop in relation to 'binding', did it have to be 'binding and bridging of possibilities', even if it's- far too fitting!? It's bad enough that Arcobaleno Pendants can be used to view past or future of its holders- thanks <i>heavens</i> they are bonded to individual holders, thus never allowing anyone who learns of its secret to see its future or past holders. Well- it would have been <i>most likely holders</i> for future even if it <i>was</i> bonded to entire line, not individual holder, but the point stands. Kawahira held Mist position multiple times, even when he wasn't shouldering entire system alone.. The consequences of the Sacrifices learning the man who Cursed them had been past Mist Sacrifice multiple times- would have been disastrous, especially when they could have viewed any of his actions while he held those artifacts.</p><p>Kawahira is thanking whatever higher power that may or may not be out there when the Guiding Rings- Vongola Rings- latch on Giotto di Vongola's Sky flame, and- instead of developing more disastrous and problematic Miracles- fueled by a Great Sky's flame no less- develop a very kind Miracle- turning into a sort of soul-anchor for its holders, with Giotto's Harmony as its' pillar of strength, with it- 'guidance of future from past'. Kawahira honestly can't possibly care any less that the generations of multiple Sky's Inner Courts worth of souls are bound to the Rings- It's a pity that the Vongola Rings now only can be held by anyone who is at least remotely compatible with Giotto di Vongola's Sky flame, but Giotto- Ieyasu- was -is- a Great Sky. There is very few who isn't capable of partial harmonisation with a Great Sky, and usually it's because the Great Sky reject them for sake of his elements, not because they aren't completely incompatible. His Inner Court members are- understandably pissed off that they ended up bound to the Rings, but.. Kawahira pointedly ignores the fact that the Vongola Rings can access the Tri-Ni-Sette's Main System, with its role of Guidance.. And the fact that with Kawahira himself bound to the system.. It's practically a backdoor to Kawahira's own mind. They do not share it with their successors, respecting Kawahira enough- but they have full access to Kawahira's mental library he built for millions of years, and they can actually visit one another as the first holders of the Vongola Rings who actually completely bonded with those artifacts. They are not going to get bored any time soon, those six- because Daemon, despite being linked to the Ring, is still blinded in his flame-driven rage and quest for vengeance.. ...Even if Ieyasu banned them from visiting him after they nearly killed Ricardo, once Ricardo passed away.. ..All of them love competition and fighting, and Kawahira knows far too much about flames. What was training and learning for Earthlings- often took centuries of training to get down.. And a lot of house-hold techniques were still new to them, even after living at Namimori among his people's descendants. the techniques lost in time, combined with weaker flames of humans and lack of fineness in control..</p><p>Kawahira encounters the Vindice a few times. Every time, all they do- is trying to kill him..</p><p>Kawahira ends up looking down upon the Vindice as time passes. They all just want to kill him and get rid of, or take away, the Arcobaleno part of the system from the Man Wearing Iron Hats. They never investigated on just why such a thing exist in this world, or where those drained flames go- or what the siphoned flames are used for. Chances are, if they actually are successful- they get rid of the system and die along with the planet. Or- somehow end up trying to fill in his position as Administrator.. And fail abysmally, the Tri-Ni-Sette system taking reign of its own management. It certainly took enough Mist flame from Kawahira- Kawahira wasn't blind, he knows that the storage system- which he had not get rid of when he changed the pendants, from channeling the flames to the main system to the atmosphere- is still active. And had been gathering excess flames from atmosphere for years- and use those flames to lessen the burden on Kawahira whenever he shoulders the burden alone. That much Mist flame.. The Tri-Ni-Sette stone can hide itself from the world for centuries. Or form a couple of Mist Clones and let them operate for- a few decades. ...Kawahira is not sure if it remembers Sepira at all- but- After the Miracle the Vongola Rings developed after Ieyasu- especially when the Vongola Rings are connected to the main Tri-Ni-Sette system.. Kawahira wouldn't be surprised if he finds himself awake within the system after dying, should his Mist Flame extinguished somehow.. It drained enough of his flames to bind his soul to itself even in death, Kawahira is sure, and- Kawahira really doesn't know how to stop burning, anyway, but even so.. Kawahira is not even sure if he would be let go by the Tri-Ni-Sette system if he let himself falter..</p><p>...There is a very good reason why Kawahira fantasises about shattering the main Tri-Ni-Sette stone, sometimes. That's- only way Kawahira knows for sure he would <i>die.</i> As- foreign as the concept of Death is for Great Elements.. Kawahira hadn't been around another immortal so long.. He doesn't remember, sometimes, about himself. He- came too far, spent far too long playing a Sacrifice, under guise of someone who turns others into Sacrifices.. Ieyasu stopped him from killing himself once, but..</p><p>Tri-Ni-Sette System had been his longest constant in his life, along with his duty to protect his people. And, with the Tri-Ni-Sette system binding him to this Planet.. Kawahira can never leave this planet to join his people among the stars, to seek them out- his Mist Tags can guide him to them, he feels a few clusters constantly moving, drifting.. Maybe it's selfish of him, but- once this planet is truly <i>safe-</i> Kawahira wants to leave and bring them back here, to safety. Or go join them among the endless stars, seeking other groups of his people who scattered millions of years ago when their planet sank to the Sun.. He wants his people back, left alone in this planet where not a single true Earthling is left.. His tears ran dry long time ago, but his flame cries and screams even when he doesn't seem to be physically capable of crying any more.</p><p>
  <i>Kawahira is looking at the perpetual flame generating mechanism the humans and the Vindice helped to create, the mechanism created by hands of Talbot-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There's something <b>warm,</b> gliding down his cheek. ...At the end, he did have tears left to cry, Kawahira supposes. Kawahira watches as the mechanism fuels the Arcobaleno Pendants, flooding the Tri-Ni-Sette system-</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>"..Honoured Elder,"</b> Talbot says, in their language that no one remembers any more- <b>"You are free."</b><br/>
<b>"....Ah,"</b> Kawahira acknowledges, <b>"That, I am."</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kawahira knows he is being watched by the Vindice, and a number of Arcobaleno- He is aware of their surprise at Talbot speaking to him in language that none of them is familiar with, and Kawahira responding in kind- but Kawahira continues on anyway. It had been such a long time since he has spoken in his mother tongue...</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>"...Tell me, Talbot.. Did I do right? Have I done well?"</b> Kawahira questions, his eyes still fixed upon the mechanism that burns bright with flames, with night flame as conduit- <b>"I am aware judgement is to be made from those of future- but.. ..Did I serve my duty right, Talbot?"</b><br/>
<b>"You've done better than anyone else could have, Honoured Elder.. You can rest now."<br/>
"...Rest, what rest? ..This is only one-third of the system and you know it, Talbot.. Vongola Rings are in good hands, but Mare Rings- Besides, I need to disconnect myself from the system-"<br/>
"You are crying, Honoured Elder-"</b><br/>
"I know- I thought my tears have dried up millions of years ago.. It seems I still have some tears left to cry. How- hypocritical of me.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kawahira breathes- he has deliberately switched language back to Japanese as Bermuda was getting far too twitchy for his taste- and Talbot understands. Among suddenly still, silent humans- Talbot answered back, his voice gentle and caring.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You have been shouldering Tri-Ni-Sette system alone for millions of years, even when humans were still throwing stones and waving around sticks. Honoured Elder- is it not about time you take a rest? You are millions of years old, an immortal- you would never die of old age. Among our people, someone of your station was never meant to focus on anything that requires so much attention every year, every decade- even a thousand year should be a mere blink of an eye for you. Yet, for this planet's sake, for our people's sake first, then our people's descendants among humans- you kept your perception of time matched with that of humanity. It's a miracle you have not gone insane yet.. You need a break."<br/>
"A break.. ...If I take a break now, I wouldn't want to stop- Even when I tried to keep my perception of time matched to the humanity.. I lost decades before whenever I focused on another task," Kawahira smiled wanly, his voice soft, "I cannot, not yet.."<br/>
"...What else do you need to do, Honoured Elder?"<br/>
"I will have to inform those in know that the Sacrifices are not necessary any more- there will be celebration and I doubt any of them would let me out of it, and it would be very rude of me to refuse, considering how many of their ancestors volunteered before.. And I should focus on solving the issue of Mare Rings.. With most problematic one-third of Tri-Ni-Sette having a proper solution, and other one-third already solved with help of Giotto di Vongola.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kawahira carelessly takes out a box filled with complete set of Mare Rings, Aria going pale as she realises the Sealed Mare Rings around her fingers are fake.. The silence is deafening. Bermuda is frozen at spot, just as Reborn is, and Kawahira can sense disbelief and shock from many of the adults who had been paying attention to him, but.. Talbot sighs, almost as if he expected it.. Given, he did maintenance and other things at Kawahira's request, in the past.. He probably had always known Kawahira had bound his own life as fail safe..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"About those rings, Honoured Elder.."<br/>
"Hmm?"<br/>
"...I am guessing sealing any of the three sets of seven artifacts would result in system failure of the Tri-Ni-Sette, but-" Talbot's voice is accusing, unhappy- "When did you have chance to pick it up?"<br/>
"I bound myself to the Tri-Ni-Sette system- there is no way to keep any part of the system hidden from me, not when any system failure means the flames lacking from Arcobaleno would drain necessary amount of flame from me- from Mare Rings, making me forced to act as binder of the flow of flames around the planet- and from Vongola Rings- utilising my Mist Flame to guide the flow of the flames. Any system failure due to lack of appropriate holder or Sealing of a part of the system- would result in draining my flame to fill the lack, which, in turn, would alert me of the situation," Kawahira summarised easily, his voice uncaring, even as he saw Talbot's expression going shock-disbelief-dismay- "As soon as that foolish donna of Giglio Nero planned to Seal Mare Rings, I was immediately alerted- honestly, that bloodline sickens me, always believing that their visions are absolute and they know what's best- if they really know what's best, I wouldn't have such an easy time forcing them to see any vision I want them to see.. Or prevent them from seeing any visions."<br/>
"...She did <b>WHAT?!</b> She doesn't even know a thing about flame-artifacts! Did she even use proper method to seal away something sentient!?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>..Ah. Kawahira hums- he had never seen Talbot utterly pissed off before. His Rain flame is flaring, enough that large number of those who were present's jaws were dropped- they were all under impression that Talbot was not flame-active or even latent, weren't they? ...Just because Talbot is very good in controlling his Rain flame.. Looking at Talbot who almost seem to want to throttle Aria, Kawahira calmly puts his hand on Talbot's shoulder, his voice uncaring.</i>
</p><p><i>"No, she didn't know a thing about flame-artifacts.. Old flame-artifacts gain sentience over the years, and Mare Rings definitely did not want to get Sealed- it knew I would come if I was alerted of the situation, so it deliberately stopped functioning for an hour- I went and saw what she planned to do would potentially damage it to the point it would not be repairable, so I switched it with a well-crafted fake that can channel flames rather well but cannot do anything else."<br/>
"You- For heaven's sake-" Talbot takes a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself- "Honoured Elder, what do you plan to do with Mare Rings? The power it developed is dangerous-" Talbot growls, his tone harsh and demanding- "Humans barely last a century- if any of future holder lets power go over their head again-"<br/>
"It never happened when I was personally choosing every holder of each generation before, did it?" Kawahira answers with bored tone- because, honestly- "We need three separate sets of holders- or flame signatures- for each part of Tri-Ni-Sette- with Vongola Rings managed by Giotto di Vongola, and now the Arcobaleno Pendants fueled by the Last generation of Sacrifices.. I can easily keep Mare Ring active. It's not like I am incapable of using all other flames.."<br/>
"You mean you can convert your Mist Flame to any other flames at extreme cost, which isn't worth the cost for humans at all, and even most of our people."<br/>
"Well, it's a good thing that I am a Great Mist then, is it not? I can probably go indefinitely.. Giglio Nero line is-" Kawahira pauses, his voice derisive- "If their ancestor didn't create these accursed things, I would have never bothered them- they always produce relatively powerful skies by virtue of having blood of our people flowing in their veins- one of old lines, at that- but that doesn't mean they are actually good Skies."<br/>
"That bloodline always had been known to be hit or miss- and their gift to look into potential futures always had been notorious for nearly impossible to train, and that's for our people who had thousands of years to live, some of us lasting over millions of years, and some of us, truly immortals.." Talbot shakes his head, his voice wry- "Of course they do not meet your standard of a 'good Sky', Honoured Elder-"<br/>
"Age has nothing to do with it, the sheer arrogance and their defeatist attitude that always believe their gifts to be absolute and nothing can ever be better than them is- Giotto di Vongola was a wonderful Sky," Kawahira pauses, his voice resigned- "He knew he could never harmonise with me without harming his own elements due to sheer- difference of flames between mine and his elements, yet.. He still did everything a Sky would for their Inner Court member for me. He may have retired to my town, to fall under my protection.. But he was everything a Sky should be- accepting, protecting- understanding- and even ruling.. ...He was only one who actually had gut to berate me for my stupidity of trying to shoulder Tri-Ni-Sette system alone as well.."<br/>
"And also first to volunteer to be a Sacrifice, along with all other member of his Court with exception of Mist," Talbot sighs, shaking his head lightly, "He courted you as any Sky would for its intended Elements of the Inner Court, even when he knew it was impossible.. He could court you eternally until you actually harmonise with someone and settle."<br/>
"He just wants me to harmonise with one of his descendants, don't let his kind mask fool you- that brat can be as ruthless and manipulative as any good Sky can be- and he is one of the best I've seen in my long life," Kawahira snorts, at surprised look of Talbot- Talbot is old, yet- "What, you also never saw past his serene smile and calming words? He was a vigilante who ruthlessly hunted down anyone who tried to harm those under his protection, for Heaven's sake- He was a Great Sky, Talbot-. He was Mist enough to call me grandfather and act like he always had known me in front of Sepira to break her. I may have fought her and left her to die or recover on her own- but he broke her spirit so thoroughly that she perished within next few years.. I never sired any child and that brat knew it, I am just a godfather to one of his ancestors.. Yet even in his deathbed, his final request to me was to call him grandson- his attempts to bind me to his bloodline was- flattering, considering how far he was willing to go.. He would have murdered his own ancestress who left me scarred with Sky Trauma, to the point I cannot bond with anyone without killing all other elements of the Sky, with his own hands, if he could have.. No Sky worth their flame would bond with me, least my flame kills all their elements. He knew it- but he still courted me- there's cruelty, and there's </i>cruelty-<i> Oh, courting me over and over. never stopping, even when both of us know so clearly that he would never bond with me.. Both of us knew we could have harmonised. I wasn't willing to tie myself with a mortal- and he wasn't willing to choose me over his existing elements.. I lived millions of years for a Sky, Talbot- if I was any lesser, I would have killed him for such insult. I may have eternity to wait for my Sky to be born- but it never means that waiting is easier.."</i></p><p>
  <i>Kawahira pauses thoughtfully, thinking- but smiles and lets his Mist flame shroud him, his last words only thing left behind for others.. He is sure they will need time to process what had been revealed to them today, so it's about time he left before they recover.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"...Regardless- I should be looking for next holder of the Mare Sky Ring.. Unlike Arcobaleno Pendants which function mostly as fueling system for Tri-Ni-Sette- other two sets require living holders.. Well, mostly living- Giotto di Vongola is still current holder of the Vongola Rings even in death, his soul still anchored to this world of living through the Vongola Rings.. Until then, Mare Rings- are my responsibility."</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kawahira is actually fond of the Tri-Ni-Sette system's sentience itself- it's just what Tri-Ni-Sette represents and its role in Kawahira's duty that makes him hate the system.. <s>Being his only constant companion other than Talbot helps, too.</s></p><p>...Kawahira doesn't say a thing, but he is sure the flame artifact knows, anyway. It is practically his child, as far as his flame- and the flame-artifact's sentience- are concerned.. Kawahira knows he is being unfair, but circumstances are circumstances. Perhaps, one day, when he is not needed for the system anymore- he would finally be able to treat it as another being- an equal or better, even- rather than see it as a symbol and representation of his duty-bound, honour-bound state, a slave of his own making, for his desire to protect what's left of his people.. I may do another oneshot, with POV Tri-Ni-Sette system.. Maybe.. I don't know, I didn't plan to write so many interludes in this AU, but somehow I am keep on finding so many occasions to write non-POV Kawahira oneshots..?</p><p>But then, there're way too many 'mysteries' are left in KHR! and I am but a fan who wishes to make sense of those mysteries.. And Kawahira only portrays one side of the tale..</p><p>In hindsight, this chapter turned out to be more of info-dump a.k.a. world building/lore than I originally planned.</p><p>Also- Glimpse of a future. And Talbot. Now I hinted it, I should go write that planned piece for Talbot..</p><p><s>And my laptop broke, so I will be working at office until 1 AM today.</s> Due to reasons, I finished editing this on phone.. So if there's anything I missed like a typo, do let me know.</p><p>Well, at least, Happy Halloween for you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Talbot, the Rainy Half Earthling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawahira doesn't know what to expect when he feels an Earthling returning to this planet. She is definitely not first to leave, and not first to return either, and then- he feels her calling him just over a century after. He remembers her- a Rain, a nervous little thing..</p><p>..He certainly hadn't expected her to practically shove a bundle of newborn to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A child. (Bundle of joy)</p><p>...Exactly what does Kawahira know about raising a kid? (Zero, zip, nada, that's what.)</p><p>But it's fine, one way or another, Kawahira will do his best. (And maybe remember more about things he forgot to remember about before the Sinking.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Earthlings leave this planet in groups, and some of those few even returns. Kawahira knows this- mostly because they tend to drop by at his warehouse to ask if Kawahira has a mean to craft them a small vessel.</p><p>Kawahira- knows it's inevitable. He could have refused them, especially those who aren't from first generations who has arrived on this planet with him, but.. Kawahira has no heart to stop them. He teaches those who ask about basics of how to build a vessel from scratch. And how to operate the vessels. And how to gather supplies from the Sea of Stars. If Kawahira thinks some of them are ready- he even offers them copies of the Star Charts he kept with him for eons of time, carefully preserved under influence of his Mist Flame. He does not like it when they leave him, but he still teaches them, makes sure they are as ready as they can be for the life of endless travel among the void- and he doubly make sure that they all know how to travel back, to find their way back to him, if they ever loses everything else- his Mist Tag a last resort that would grant them a beacon towards safety, no matter how distant. Kawahira felt his Mist Tag stretch and stretch, for many thousands of light-years worth distance- some of Great Elements left this planet millions of years ago. Kawahira knows they had been travelling endlessly, and that they still travel...</p><p>Most of them promises to return. It had been many generations since first of those groups left, and Kawahira is achingly well aware that generations has passed since then. At least- he was prepared for the possibility. He made them promise that they would teach every child they have, to how to sense his Mist Tag- and that whenever he feels a tug- if they are not on Earth- he would tug his Mist Tag back gently, letting them know that he is still here, that he is still present and waiting. Every new generation, Kawahira feels their parents teach them how to tug on Mist Tag. Sometimes- if the child is powerful Mist- they manage to send some information along as well, their packaged memories and information piggybacking on his Mist Tag.. It uses Kawahira's connection with them, so it's easier for them- all they need to do is put the package on metaphorical pad, of sort. Kawahira doesn't always respond on them immediately, unless it is urgent, but he still always acknowledge receipt.. And tell them about Earth, sometimes, when children ask..</p><p>Kawahira does feel worried, sometimes, when he senses someone, far away from him, separate from their group. So far.. None of them found a good planet to settle, or other groups of Earthlings who scattered so many eons ago, and every death he feels- They are Kawahira's people. Kawahira wants to leave, to help them, to seek others, yet- he is stuck here, on this planet. He is their anchor back, living beacon for their safety, Kawahira knows that- but it still feels like he should be doing something more.. ..On those days, Kawahira exhausts himself pushing and pushing more Mist Flame on the Three Sets of Sevens, even when it's not necessary at all- but Kawahira is liable to do something stupid if he doesn't do <i>something.</i> Kawahira sends off packages of information, nice scenery of Earth and nature his people must be missing out in endless Sea of Stars even if the Void has its own beauty and magnificence- Kawahira tells them about the settlements of his people on Earth first, then- he is sure that even if he does not comment on bad things, those who are listening must know that his people are dwindling in number steadily. Some of them return, some of them continue. Kawahira still frets over all of them.</p><p>....His people last a few hundred thousand years on average. Some last barely a hundred thousand, some last over a million- and some, like himself, are just not limited by flow of time. Kawahira knows that. That doesn't mean Kawahira is comfortable with not seeing his people for many thousand years. If he had been older, perhaps he would not have been affected by their absence for many thousands of years- but he is a young Great Mist.. Or, perhaps, he would have gone insane if he had been older, unfamiliar with keeping mindset and perception of time matched with species that lasts far too short, just blinks of eyes..? ....Life, often makes the most unexpected curses into blessings. Or perhaps the Fate just enjoy making a mess of Kawahira's life. Who knows with this kind of things? Kawahira just knows to count his blessings and soldiering on with his life.</p><p>Still, Kawahira is amused when one of the Earthlings crashed her personal vessel while trying to land back on Earth, during a practice run. No one is hurt, and she definitely learned her lesson and swore she would make sure that she will have a contingency planned just in case she crashes her vessel again, but.. Kawahira wonders. Rather than swearing to get better.. She swears to have a contingency? Having a contingency plan isn't bad, but.. This one is certainly odd one. Kawahira still offers her help in practicing how to safely land with irregularities- her friends join in. They are odd sort of elements, this group of six- they are very compatible with each other, but they still haven't found a Sky of their own.. Kawahira is sure that when they find a Sky of their own, they would end up harmonising together.</p><p>About twenty to thirty thousand years later, Kawahira frowns. With how far his Mist Tags stretch, he generally does not know how far his people are from this planet- but this one is unusual. Of a group of six Earthlings who left together, only single Mist Tag was getting stronger- as in, returning to the planet. A careful prod on the particular Mist Tag returns him with brief notes- the Rain girl.. Who crashed on landing before. Did she and her friends have a fight? They were unusually compatible group of Earthlings, even without a Sky. Why would she be returning alone? Kawahira doesn't ask. It's not his business, and other five Tags are still a cluster, minutely getting weaker- going further- But he still worries.. At least, her Rain flame still feels mostly same, even if she is extremely frustrated, and- not unhappy, Kawahira decides- <i>depressed,</i> maybe? Otherwise, her flame is still same... The drizzling rain, refreshing and lively, calling for Spring's arrival- perhaps a little cold, but just right cold, to wake up startled from the lull of the freezing winter- that no, this cold is different, without sharp biting edge from that of winter..</p><p>Kawahira is not waiting. No, he is just- admiring the Sea of the Stars, and nostalgia stalling him.. ..Who is he trying to kid? Kawahira gives up trying to convince himself and just waits, looking up the beautiful night sky. There's the vessel arriving, but.. Wait a minute.. Is she..? <i>She is.</i> Kawahira blinks as he senses panic from his Mist Tag. She is- crashing again, losing control of her vessel- Kawahira almost reacts, but he notices her calming down, determination shining through her urgency and panic.. <i>Well, she will do fine,</i> Kawahira thinks.</p><p>However.. Even Kawahira does not expect her to crash land right beside settlement of those beings so cherished by Sepira. He does make sure they do not harm her- if anything, it seems her finer clothing, and her vessel- made them think she is something of a higher being, a spirit of sort.. Kawahira doesn't dissuade the notion, and let things be. He is honestly curious how this would end up being.. It's not like she cannot defend herself adequately, she is just very exhausted and unconscious for the moment.. Kawahira just decides to stay around until she regains her consciousness.</p><p>She is not awake for three days. Kawahira checks on her, hidden from those 'humans'- as primitive as their furniture and tools are, they are still trying their best.. And they did offer her best bed in the village with soft fur blankets, Kawahira gives them that. Besides, they are feeding her meat soups.. For a specie that is still mainly acquiring diet by foraging and hunting, it is a grand gesture.. ...Considering Kawahira had also put pasted grilled meats and vegetables in her stomach directly with careful utilisation of Mist flame, she wasn't going to die due to lack of nutrition any time soon, and from his more careful check-up, she is just really, really exhausted, spending more than absolutely necessary Rain flames for her contingency plan to protect herself. Besides... As much as he hates humans.. They are doing their best to help one of his people, and that means, while it's mainly her who owes them for their care- he also owes them a little, in Earthling culture.</p><p>Kawahira watches. She is awake on forth day, around the time Sun is at its peak- She panics first. There's an impressive wave of Rain flame that bursts out of the building when she wakes up and find a 'human' woman feeding her meat soup.. It makes large number of the humans kneel or bow in reverence, some of them fleeing in shock.. It takes her amusingly long minutes to notice Kawahira watching her- he was flickering his Mist flame for her to sense, yet.. Kawahira supposes she does have an excuse. Waking up in entirely alien primitive housing and bed would be shocking..</p><p>"...Great Mist?"<br/>
"You crashed again, little Rain, and these- moderately smart local beings- rescued you before I did, because you crashed right beside their settlement," Kawahira summarises, his voice nonchalant- "You owed them, so I let things be."<br/>
"Nothing- bad, happened to me, Great Mist?"<br/>
"I watched, little Rain- they only moved you here and fed you meat soup. If anything- I believe they think you are a deity, or a spirit of sort, with your display just now, on top of your vessel.." Kawahira hums, offering a hand towards her- "Do you want their language?"<br/>
".....Yes, please."</p><p>Kawahira smiles at her, as she take his offered hand- it's matter of gently dropping concepts and required sounds on her mind- muscle memory is entirely different thing, but knowledge of language itself is simple.. This one was considerably easier on the Earthling's vocal organs than feline or reptile ones, in Kawahira's opinion.</p><p>"So, do you plan to stay, little Rain?"<br/>
"Ah.. I think- I will talk with them first, and decide, Great Mist."<br/>
"I see.. You know how to contact me if you require help," Kawahira hums, inclining his head slightly- "Welcome back, child."<br/>
"Thank you.. And it's good to be back."</p><p>Kawahira nods. He knows two of the humans approached this hut, is eavesdropping on them, but with their lack of flames.. Little Rain doesn't notice them. With a gentle hum, Kawahira switches the languages for them, his question idle.</p><p>
  <i>"Was the Sea of Stars as beautiful as I remember? Beautiful and deadly.. And- do you plan to stay here, or head home, child?"<br/>
"....It was, Great Mist. I believe I will stay at least a few hundred years here.."<br/>
"Well, you do owe this settlement, even if you would have been fine without help- they hadn't known and they did offer you protection freely. I would be disappointed if you had decided to just leave.. Also, these- barely survives thirty years.. A few hundred years means you will be staying quite a few generations for them."<br/>
"I guess.. Please tell my parents that I am fine, elder?"<br/>
"Of course. However- do not teach them what is beyond them, child."<br/>
"I may be just a few thousand years old, Great Mist, but I spent barely a thousand years in the Sea of Stars before returning.. I do remember the rules here."<br/>
"So long as you do keep our rules in mind."</i>
</p><p>Kawahira nods, and covers himself under Mist flame. He supposes he should inform her parents about her return, then go back to his duties..</p><p>Kawahira drops by sometimes, even if he does not show himself. There are very few Earthlings who regularly interact with humans.. They do treat her well. She is their guardian, their goddess- a spirit of water, they call her. Her parents visit her once to make sure she is doing fine, but otherwise.. She is an adult. She teaches them to grow things, how to make things flourish.. And those with stronger flames.. Flames call for flames. Those who are latent, tend to go active around strong flame actives- and she is careful in what she teaches them.. That flames are sacred.. ..Kawahira makes sure to stay hidden to listen on what she teaches those humans. They learn from her, about Sky, about elements- about bond, the sacred power- how her people all born with the flames alight, how they die when their flames are extinguished.. That they are not eternal, except-</p><p>-Kawahira listens. She does mention him, refers him as 'the Great Mist'.. How truly powerful, truly strong among her people are the Great Elements- how they stand far above others of their people.. ..And how Kawahira just- stayed. She tells how- elusive and aloof the Great Elements are. Of how others left them behind, when a Sky who went mad with her power dared to try to chain them- leaving others all under her mercy.. And how only few of the Great Elements stayed for them, how most of them are still aloof- how the Great Mist was their previous leader and how wonderful he is-</p><p>Kawahira thinks she is biased. He isn't- all that she portrays him to be. She sings praises, the kinds he does not deserve.. ..Kawahira still listens, even if it makes him uncomfortable. More information the better, regardless of the topics.. ...She doesn't tell them dangerous things. She does not tell them of flame artifacts. He still doesn't approve of her telling them of his immortality, but he can deal. Temptations are dangerous things.. ..But she is young, even if she is an adult, and- they all grow up, making mistakes.. Kawahira still makes mistakes. He thinks she is making a mistake by telling that information, but.. ..Kawahira doesn't know. Why is he apprehensive?</p><p>Still, this is not his business, Kawahira concludes after checking on her once in a decade for a century, then goes back to his duties. It's repeat of the routine he had done for countless years, looking for the Courts of the Sky, one after another. One after another, another Court perishes.. ..It's cold, ruthless of him, but- there's no Great Skies to unite all the Courts of the Sky under a single harmony. He cannot think those outside of the harmony as his own, and only reason he is so attached to his people is- because they are what's left of that harmony.. The Grand Harmony of the Earthlings..</p><p>Kawahira is watching a group of flame-active felines when he feels a tug in his mind. It's.. That Rain, who lives with humans. He senses determination, nothing more, so he is curious. Why would she want to have a word with him? Still, he goes, when he is called, and-</p><p>Kawahira blinks as something- <i>a baby wrapped in fur-</i> is shoved in his arms, and he does reflexively holds the baby correctly, and-</p><p>"...What is this?"<br/>
"I cannot- I cannot raise him," her voice is frantic, on edge- "I just- I just <i>can't!</i> He is- My flame is not compatible with his!"</p><p>Kawahira blinks. That- doesn't make sense, but-</p><p>There's cool wash of Rain flame from the bundle he is cradling. And- no wonder she is frantic.. ...The little Rain's flame is potent, but it had nothing on this baby's flame. Honestly... Kawahira thinks this is valid reason to call him. Managing a child with stronger flame than oneself is a nightmare and a half, and in case the child's flame is incompatible on top of that-</p><p>-it is common practice for their people to request help from a familiar Great Element to raise the child.</p><p>Kawahira- is only Great Element left on this planet who still cares about his people, who is still filling the traditional role of a Great Element, despite lack of the Grand Harmony.</p><p>Kawahira doesn't answer to her, just- hums softly to the child, ignoring terrified humans- the rain flame from the child is potent, but it harmlessly brushes against his Mist flame, far too strong to be fought against, and- the child relaxes against him, the child's flame radiating <i>safe-</i> someone who is weaker cannot protect stronger, and children- tend to be aware of that.. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping child, however.. Kawahira turns to look at the rain who is slowly calming down, a man standing a step behind her, another Rain-</p><p>-Kawahira tries to keep disapproval out of his tone, but his Mist flame is flickering with it, anyway.</p><p>"...You had a child, with a human."<br/>
"....Yes, Great Mist. Please-"<br/>
"I have nothing against humans as a whole- just what they represent and the role they played in driving one of our own to madness," Kawahira states flatly, and glances at the man- his flame is resonant with Rain girl, and that's actually enough for Kawahira to not to comment further on their relationship, but- "Do you acknowledge raising this child is beyond your capacity, and thus cede your guardianship to a Great Element?"<br/>
"Yes, Lord-"<br/>
"-I am no Lord of yours, child, and I have not been one for eons of time- Last time I carried the title, your grandparents weren't even born yet.. It would do you well to remember it," Kawahira's answer is tart, his tone sharp- "Name the child, as is your right, mother of a Rain- who is the child you place in my care, Rain?"<br/>
"....He is- pouring Rain that washes away ills, powerful and untamed.. He is Talbot, my son, who shall spread his name wide to the world as his flame resonates with the World."<br/>
"And I am the Great Mist who deceives the World, who casts the veils of safety and protection over the World," Kawahira answers, his words ritualistic, specific- "And thus I shall watch over your son, your child, who shall spread his name wide to the world as his flame resonates with the World, the Harmony.."</p><p>Kawahira thinks human language is too limited, especially on weathers. Rain, Rain, Rain, it's all same word for humans, but- When Kawahira calls the once-girl-now-woman of an Earthling a Rain, in their mother tongue, it is more of- <i>Drizzling-Refreshing-Welcoming-New-Spring-Rain,</i> with a touch of flame mimicry that would make it clear to anyone which 'Rain' he speaks of.</p><p>Kawahira knows things changed since their arrival to this planet. No one speaks of Grand Harmony. Most of the Earthlings replaced those phrases with the World, the loss of their planet and the Grand Harmony too painful for them. Or- for younger generations.. They just have no idea what it feels like. Still, there are remnants of their traditions, their practices, and...</p><p>Kawahira just.. ..Taking a step back, Kawahira sighs, this time more relaxed, and informal-</p><p>"..With the required practice done- Is it all you requested me for, Rain?"<br/>
"It is, Great Mist- will I see him again?"<br/>
"My duties take me far and wide, Rain- you may seek me out any time at my warehouse, but I will not guarantee my presence. A child with such strong flame.. They do not fare well away from stronger element, until they are old enough- it will be centuries until this child to grow old enough to stay away from me, and not to throw temper tantrum.. It will depend on your timing."<br/>
"But I am free to visit?"<br/>
"Who am I, to separate a child from a mother? If I had not been duty-bound, I would have stayed until the child turned an adult. Unfortunately, there's no Great Element other than I, who would take in your child. or take over my duties. You may visit the land I reside.. So long as you follow my rules. Now, I should go arrange for supplies I would require to raise a child."</p><p>Kawahira turns, taking the child- Talbot- with him. The child is asleep.. His rain flame feels exhausted. No wonder, he must had been constantly looking for a sense of safety, protection, since his birth- And anyone approaching him would have been a potential threat. Raising strong flame-active children can be problematic.</p><p>Kawahira checks on a couple of mammals for milk. Not all of them are suitable, but mix of a few would provide necessary nutrients. Furs are- alright, but Kawahira ends up hunting a few local fauna with thick, soft fur, then wash and spin the thin thread out of them- it's thin. Weaving a blanket or two takes little of his own time when he can just form a Mist clone or two, while he is carefully feeding the child- and hastily digging the dusty records of his own about child-rearing. He had helped raising a few children within the Vessel during their travel among the Sea of Stars- but he never had been a primary care-taker before, mostly just- helping here and there, and never a child so young..</p><p>Kawahira barely sleeps for a while. The child feels Kawahira's Mist flame, and often cries if he is not around- it takes Kawahira three long, long weeks until he realises he is being stupid and puts one of his Mist Clones to keep watch while he sleeps. Still.. It's a child. Kawahira often finds himself humming old lullaby he barely remembers, or- talk of the past, of what little he remembered of their people- about this planet, the travel.. He talks of a few children's stories, vaguely remembered, from his memories. He doesn't remember all, some of them lost, but thankfully there are books with children's stories among the ones he bought and kept with him. Rain Bird and Lightening Fish was his favourite, and so was the Lost Sky Prince of Isle- but the child likes Kawahira reading him the Cloud Child Who Planted A Forest- or maybe he just like the images Kawahira conjure up for him, along with flame-impressions Kawahira mimic for the child to sense and learn..</p><p>It's nostalgic. Back when he was still a child, still unidentified as a Great Mist.. He used to read stories to other children, bringing the tale alive with his Mist flame.. Until horrified elders separated him from other children upon discovery of his status as a Great Element.. ...Great Elements have eternity, and to have them grow up with normal elements.. ..It was a practice, meant to spare the Great Elements heartbreaks- they were raised among other Great Elements. Kawahira remembers how amused other Great Mists had been- <i>'He will go far,'</i> they said- because Kawahira hid.. He wasn't recognised as a Great Element, a Great Mist, until he was over six hundreds- and a particularly self-entitled Lightening got under his skin.. Only for a supposed 'weak pathetic Mist' he tried to bully flare up, strength of his Mist Flame forcing every element around them to flee in panic..</p><p>...Babies tend to seek safety instinctively- Usually, this is achieved by what this little Rain baby had done, throwing tantrum until a stronger element responds to his call- but Kawahira.. Kawahira hid. It was dangerous, he could not sense anyone stronger who he can depend on for protection... So his Mist flame hid himself. His mother was a beautiful Cloud. His father was a kind Storm.. And they were flame-resonant married pair. It was a scandal, resonant married pairs often resulted in birth of strong children- so many preparations had been made for his birth, yet.. His birth was the quietest and calmest of the millennia, his mother once told Kawahira..</p><p>Everyone thought Kawahira was a weak Mist. Kawahira didn't know why, but went along with it- it was safer, something in Kawahira told him. Let everyone judge him wrong, let the veil of safety cover him- he honed control in front of others. He practiced more powerful maneuvers at more distant Cloud-practice grounds, where no one recognised him.. They knew he was a pure Mist, not a Cloud, but Clouds didn't ask further so long as Kawahira minded himself.. A couple of them with Mist secondary or primary even gave him little advises, here and there, then, that day...</p><p>...Kawahira's outburst called four Great Elements to his location, who all had ran to find out which Great Element had lost it, and to keep the enraged Great Element's rampage to minimum- they were all dumbfounded to see a Mist-ling of a child contently humming while a Lightening barely out of his childhood was screaming in horror and pain.. And fifth Great Element, a Great Mist who strode into that building- clapped excitedly and broke the atmosphere.. <i>'Oh! A baby Great Mist is torturing his first victim! Now, now- just what did this fool of a Lightening do to piss you off, little Great Mist?'</i> Kawahira hadn't even known the Great Mist had referred him, not someone else- unaware of his own status- instead, Kawahira had been weaving more illusions over illusions for the Lightening to suffer, working on contently- until one of the caretakers who worked at the building to teach children questioned, <i>'E-excuse us, Great Mist, but.. D-did you just refer Kawahira as a- baby Great Mist? That can't be- Little Mist isn't powerful enough to be a Great Element!' '..He-eh? ...Eeh? Oh, this is wonderful- you are really going to go far, little Great Mist! You had been hiding your nature since birth!'</i></p><p>Kawahira vaguely remembers other Great Elements going pale and some whispers full of dread- 'No, no- <i>nononono-'</i> 'Not another one!'.. But Kawahira had been blinking owlishly at the Great Mist who had approached him and started fawning on him.. ...Kawahira remembers being systematically removed from his previous ties- he was taught among other Great Elements, a house of his own given to him at the district where Great Elements lived, at age of six hundreds- there were arguments about letting a child live alone, but Kawahira remembers arguments of the Great Mists winning against all other elements- 'if he could have hidden himself so well that no one realised something was amiss for six hundred years, he can certainly live alone!'.. Kawahira honestly thinks he had not been detected only because Great Elements didn't pay much attention to normal elements, especially kids- kids were easy to get attached to.. A kid who would grow old and die while they remained unchanged, untouched by flow of time... But once a Great Element child was born- usually from Great Elements.. A lot of Great Elements got invested. He could have done without so many Great Elements visiting him so often, but..</p><p>There will be no such support base for this Rain child, Kawahira knows. He is here, all alone.. And this Great Rain child.. He is half a Human- half an Earthling.. Kawahira doesn't know if he will be another immortal like Kawahira. Kawahira doesn't know how long this child would live- humans can't handle flames above certain threshold, their body beginning to break down once they hit certain concentration of flames.. ..Even as he holds the child, the baby.. Kawahira cannot help but wonder, how long until this child grows old and die in front of his eyes? Or, would he be another immortal like him?</p><p>...Immortality is a curse, when he is alone.. He aches, he wants to leave, to look for others to call his own- but.. He cannot, not without abandoning all that's remains of his past, his people. Surely they will perish, if he just drops The Three Sets of Sevens now.. The term is getting longer between one Sacrifice and another, but it is still barely every five to six turns of the seasons in average- Rarely does a Court of Sky of human manage to last close to a decade, but that's also an accomplishment.. They lived long if they lasted thirty changes of the seasons... ...He does wish this child wouldn't suffer for being a Great Rain, but- some would say it has already began, with how he had been separated from his parents. Kawahira isn't sure of many things, and a child- is a great responsibility.. And this child is as good as his own, with how he had taken guardianship- Kawahira told the Rain and her partner that they can visit any time, but the travel would take many turns of moons for them- they cannot visit often, and this is as good as a separation...</p><p>Kawahira sighs. He has six prospect Courts of Sky at the moment as next Sacrifices.. He can spend a few seasons planning and focusing on raising a child..</p><p>By the end of three phases of the moon has passed, Kawahira has nothing but utmost respect for primary caretakers of infants. Even with generous use of Mist Clones- even if he argues other 'parents' are usually not responsible to keep the entire planet staying livable, it's invalid because he has so many bodies available with his Mist Clones- Kawahira is exhausted. He cannot look away, not even for a moment..</p><p>Kawahira ends up taking, mostly, what amounts to 'let the kid try so long as the consequences are not permanent or crippling' approach. Talbot starts baby-talk after Kawahira- or his Mist Clones- constantly reading him books whenever Talbot is active, another of his Mist Clone carrying him and often going out for a walk, pointing local flora and fauna at him. Sometimes Kawahira takes him down to underground garden he keeps- and sits on the grassy ground filled with herbs and spices of their home planet. There is a tiny forest here, all originally from the garden Kawahira maintained with help of other Suns, Mists and Clouds within the Vessel his people used to travel among the Sea of the Stars... Technically, some of the maintenance systems of his underground garden had been cannibalised parts from the Vessel.</p><p>Talbot is about six phases of the Moon old when he mumbles, 'Dabo!' Kawahira thinks it's 'Talbot', probably. That's most common phrase he had heard so far in his life. Kawahira nearly breaks down when he hears the child mouthing his mother-tongue after Kawahira, when Kawahira is reading him a children's tale- just.. How long it had been, since Kawahira last heard a child babbling his language? <i>'Ah,'</i> Kawahira thinks faintly, <i>'I got attached,'</i> while pathetically crouching down at the garden filled with flora of the planet long lost, clutching on a happily babbling child of a dying race.. Not even full-blooded, at that.. Kawahira thinks, <i>he would rather die than watch his people fade into nothingness,</i> even if it is inevitable- just as nothing is truly eternal- Kawahira does not want to be witness to it.</p><p>It's bittersweet. Kawahira is not stupid enough to look at Talbot and think, <i>'he is the future of our people-'</i> First Great Element born of this planet or not, this is way too late, with too few of his people left already... He isn't going to tell his people to to procreate because their population is low- they all know that they are dying race... Their number is few, and their birthrate is still low- even if it takes less than a few years of try to have a child.. It takes two- or three- years long of pregnancy, all depending on each individual element's strength along with the child's- as well as flame type.. Storms have hardest time to get pregnant. Clouds and Suns have easier time..</p><p>But Kawahira is not going to go around telling them to start procreating- he keeps silent on the matter, but he is raising Talbot anyway. He knows other Earthlings took it as a sign of sort, and that they are all more free with their affections, yet.. ...Raising a child is a serious commitment for them, it's not- necessity of survival, not something everyone does and it's a must- nothing of sort, not in their culture. The Earthlings- their culture is well-past the stage that more children means higher chance of survival of the community as a whole, and they were forced back to that stage. Their number is steadily decreasing, and it's not all because of this planet- before, when their numbers were in thousands, they died faster, unaware of the planet's irregular flame flow.. And they learned far too late about it from Sepira, only when Sepira crafted the Three Sets of Sevens.. Fifty at that settlement, a couple hundred more all around the planet- and now, barely in hundreds, and..</p><p>Kawahira is not blind. They are few in number, but humans- they are reaching to the point they are vaguely more- personable, less mindless animals, and there's quite a few flame-actives among them.. There's higher chance of his people finding a match among humans, than a match among themselves... Humans bred fast, died fast- and... With their death, they are going to take any of his people who married with them. Earthlings do not react well to loss of their married partners, and it is leading cause of death of his people- by being the main cause of his people losing will to continue on, extinguishing their flames.. Kawahira knows all those facts, and even if it is just nature of things, just- how things are- he can't help but hate humans, for the role they will play to inevitably drag his people to their level.. ...In some ways, Kawahira hates how the nature works, how his people happen to be compatible with these humans enough to breed.. But- wouldn't his people fallen for them anyway, children or no children? Allure of resonant bonds is.. Powerful. The fact Kawahira rarely finds one resonant to his flame.. It's just another way that sets him apart from other normal Earthlings-</p><p>-And there Kawahira goes again. The constant reminder that he just- doesn't, ah, <i>belong.</i> Not like others. He wants to stay among his people, but even so.. Only place Kawahira felt even remotely <i>belong,</i> had been the <i>Grand Harmony-</i> He knows this ache would never go away until he finds a Sky of his own, but.. The experience taught him that he wouldn't be any Sky's priority, not when there are other elements for a Sky to take care of.. He would have to bond with a Sky with no other element, to make the bonding happen smoother- so that the Sky's Harmony would have a chance to acclimate with his Mist, to not to hurt or irritate other elements... But at the same time.. He was far too powerful and off-balance for any Sky who isn't a veteran and already have multiple bonds to bond, least Kawahira's Mist flame drives the Sky or their elements insane. At some point, Kawahira knows he has given up forming bond with any Sky.. Yet, Kawahira still burns with the Sky Trauma he experienced, longing for a Sky of his own..</p><p>Normal elements have hard time finding their perfect matches, perfect Sky and Perfect Elements. Great Elements have much harder time.. Great Skies have it easier, but the Great Elements.. ..Some used to say, back in his home planet- that the Great Elements were gifted with the Eternity to meet their perfect matches, for nothing less would suffice... ...Would Talbot, would this child- have an eternity of his own, to wait for his Sky?</p><p>Kawahira has no answers and far too many questions, most of them which would never be answered, and some of them only can be answered in time. The fact he finds humour at this fact- is probably his own twisted sense of humour, <i>there goes the world screwing up everything again-</i>but then.. If he didn't find it inappropriately funny, he would be crying, so it's better laughing at it, Kawahira supposes. But- rocking the child in his arms gently, Kawahira just sighs, because he is old for Earthlings already, for all that he doesn't feel old- he is hilariously young for a Great Element, but he had been in charge of his group for.. How many turns of seasons, now? In terms of experience, Kawahira may as well be a member of the Council of old. Most of the Earthlings used to be quite carefree.. What did they have to fear? What did they lack? Everything they did were fueled by their passion. You want to grow things? Grow with your heart's content, make them flourish- you want to fight? Fight as many times as you want, as if you would die the moment you stop... Love passionately, burn passionately- their souls, burning with their heart's desire- eat what you can get hold of, brag your accomplishments- they had jobs, they had their roles, yes, but- at the end- all of it, was to be fueled by their passion, not being forced into anything- because unwillingness, lack of passion, meant death sentence for his people.. And for all that Kawahira burns to protect his people-</p><p>Kawahira vaguely remembers how it used to be. He loved reading books and creating illusions of the stories he read to the children. He loved their innocent cheers, happiness- their eagerness to learn.. Kawahira loved them all, yet- It had been the Council's decision to remove Kawahira from his chosen role. 'It is not a job for a Great Element', they said.. Everyone knew what was implied. No immortal can remain functional and sane for eternity while watching countless children one raised to grow old and perish. Kawahira understood, logically- and for all that he loved children.. He adjusted. He is a Mist, after all. Instead of focusing on utilising his talents to educate and entertain children, he quickly found his talent in utilising those same talents- the keen observance, making sure every child had been happy- to be used on everyone around him, to assess their mentalities, to understand what made everyone act that way and not another- and how to manipulate everyone around him for his advantages.. Back then- Kawaira didn't have much motivations, but.. He loved the Grand Harmony. He wanted a Sky of his own, every element did- but they all knew all Skies were part of the Grand Harmony, and they leaned on the Grand Harmony to take the edge off, of their longings... And the Council of the Elders had been their governing body that decided what was best to keep the Grand Harmony healthy and powerful, binding all of them together-</p><p>Kawahira- admired them. It was.. ..It benefited every element who hadn't found a Sky of their own, and they only retired when they found a Sky of their own- it was, in a way- gathering of more experienced elements who were waiting for their Skies, faithfully, for eons.. ..And now.. Kawahira couldn't even keep a handful of his own people alive, even if he is letting them do what would make them happy-</p><p>Kawahira wants to ask his people to have children. But.. That's- selfish. He can't- just ask them to have more children, without any real measures to support those children- who would look after those children? Logically, for them to survive.. They need at least six or seven times current population. He could ask them to have at least two children- sire two children, or bear two children, depending on gender- before marrying or finding match of their own, to at least keep their number even or rise, but- then, children would become obligations, and obligations means a chain, a burden.. He doesn't want any child to be seen such a way by their parents, and.. There goes his hands, tied again by his own morals. Kawahira could- should- be doing certain things, but.. He is a selfish Mist, not a Sky. He won't ask them to-</p><p>That's what it comes down to, isn't it? ...Their people have to be happy to survive. Kawahira isn't-.. He is not a Sky, he doesn't have sway over his people like a Sky would- he wants, he would give them his best, but he is also painfully well aware of his own limits as a Mist playing role of a Sky.. ..He can't- he can't ask his people to have more children, not in the ways a Sky could have done. He could imply, he could hint, but outright demand, especially for something as culturally important as matter of children- would be seen as overstepping his authority, a former leader be damned.. And that- that's not going to be enough..</p><p>Kawahira shakes his head, swaying slightly as he hands over the baby Great Rain to another of his Mist Clone.. Nothing can be done while staying depressed and feeling sorry for himself, and he has to make every moment of his time count.. His steps are steady, even as he walks paths surrounded by the remnants of his planet.. Past the massive underground garden, almost entirety of the vessel had been preserved carefully, and there were- children's books, and all sort of knowledge to be found.. He sorted majority of them out and knows much of child rearing, but he wants a chance to refresh the knowledge in his mind- and more details about how to care for a Great Rain child..</p><p>Talbot learns. He learns very fast.. Kawahira lets Talbot make his mistakes. He is allowed to fall lightly on soft, cushioned surface- Talbot is surprised, slightly hurt for a moment, but it's nothing serious, no bruising- but Talbot learned falling down means pain. Looking at the sun directly for a moment or two makes Talbot stop doing it again. When Talbot reached out towards fire- not flames, the natural fire- Kawahira made sure he reached out slow enough that he felt the heat first, enough that he pulled back by himself in surprise. Kawahira's Mist Clones offer Talbot toys made of Mist Flames, a fairly standard action of any Mist with a child, least they swallow any small toys.. Toys made of Mist flames means they can just vanish them if a child tries to swallow them.. Very useful thing, as Kawahira was learning.. He used to deal with children who could already walk, run and talk, not- helpless infant, as Talbot originally had been. It's.. A learning experience.</p><p>Kawahira has to leave before four turns of seasons passed, due to death of the Sky of the Sacrifices- his Sacrifice candidates, the particularly vicious group of reptiles- may last longer. They are- vicious things, smaller than most, and even smaller now that they are- compressed, but no less stronger for it. They puff out flames and terrorise those that approach their home. Hopefully they will last at least five turns of the set of Seasons, Kawahira muses, as he looks for next Sacrifices.</p><p>By the time Kawahira returns to his warehouse, Kawahira had enough time to start debating pros and cons in regards of how he raise the Great Rain child- he knows socialising for children is important, but.. Is he really willing to let the child socialise with other children? There are not many Earthling children around, and if he chooses to let the child socialise with human children... Kawahira has enough hard time adjusting, and he is an adult. How well would a child deal with inevitable death? He has no idea how will lifespan of this Great Rain child would be affected by his linage..</p><p>At the end, Kawahira lets the child choose. He brings the child out of his warehouse, lets him see the world- the small settlement of Earthlings around his warehouse, and sometimes, the human settlements nearby.. Great Rain child does not approach the humans without flame or latent (and isn't that the oddest thing, the fact these humans don't need flame to survive, despite developing sufficient sentience?)- but those with flames- the Great Rain child approach with enthusiasm. The choice made, Kawahira lets the child to mingle with others.</p><p>Many seasons pass, and Kawahira leaves periodically to check the Sacrifices and candidates to fill the spots once current set expires. Every time he returns, Talbot is grown a little more, and he is a little more curious, a little more taller, a little more chatty- his Rain flame is refreshing, gentle drizzle over dry land, soothing and calming.. He is his mother's son.. And it shows. His people who settled around his warehouse are- happier, with his presence. It's not Harmony of a Sky, not really, but under his Veil of Mist flame that surrounds the settlement, and wash of Talbot's gentle Rain flame that makes their people calmer.. It's.. Better.. Mostly. Small, tiny first steps of growth, in every area, as the child grows.. Just as his people slowly but surely dies off..</p><p>Kawahira is not surprised when one day, one of younger Earthlings who had never met a Great Element other than Kawahira, antagonises Talbot until he is blasted with a wave of Rain flame in his face. His friends are shocked, almost horrified, at the frozen, completely unmoving body that has been slowed to the point he fall into stasis- but really-</p><p>"...Saa, this is why I was wary of letting him mingle with others, but an Earthling youngling must be given chance to socialise as much as they want for their proper growth as an element.." Kawahira mutters, sighing- "But a Great Element is always outlier.. There's a reason why the moment a Great Element is identified, they are removed from presence of normal Earthlings.. Well, non-immortals, in general, that is.."<br/>
"...Great Mist..? Is he going to be alright..?"<br/>
"Oh, he is going to be fine, with help of a few Suns, so long as he has learned his lesson," Kawahira scoffs, shaking his head, "I warned him to stop insisting that I am being unreasonably concerned about a Great Rain child- I am not favouring one of you over another. There are reasons why certain practices became traditions- Removing a Great Element child from normal Earthling parents.. It's partly for the Great Element child's mental health, but mostly for safety of unsuspecting elements who are not- exactly capable of withstanding any uncontrolled bursts of flames from Great Element children.. There's a reason why our law regarding Great Elements can be summed into a single sentence.."<br/>
"....."</p><p>Kawahira is not surprised by curious looks of other relatively young Earthlings. Most of them- were born after his people arrived in this planet.. And one of the older Earthlings- a Storm- snorts from the side and remarks dryly, her voice amused.</p><p>"Yes, it sums up to 'Natural Disasters- Approach at your own risk, and any damage one suffers by approaching is one's own fault,'" the Storm shakes her head, giving Kawahira a <i>look-</i> "most of you never experienced what a temperamental Great Element can do, because our Honourable Great Mist is very mild- He is very reasonable for a Great Element."<br/>
"Only because of sheer necessity- if I am not calm and in control, who else is going to be?" Kawahira raises an eyebrow, "I can be quite radical and unreasonable as any Great Element can be- I just happen to prioritise survival and happiness of my people- what's left of the Great Harmony.."<br/>
"You are still mild-tempered Mist, Great Mist- I remember hearing how you never even got identified as a Great Mist until you lost your temper because of a brash Lightening- and that was when you were at least seven hundred years old."<br/>
"....I was in my six hundreds.. And I nearly managed to drive that Lightening insane before someone managed to stop me."<br/>
"And before the incident, so complete was your deception, that- even if I had not lived long enough to experience it myself- I heard that everyone had been under impression, that you were a weak Mist, nothing exceptional about you.. You just have extremely long fuse, Great Mist."<br/>
"...Point."</p><p>Kawahira concedes, even as he pats Talbot's head- assuring Talbot that Kawahira, the only authority figure in his mind, is just- unhappy, not angry- The communications between Great Elements are half-languages, half-flames, after all..</p><p>"Still- Talbot, as a Great Rain- this is the reason why you must control yourself, least you hurt people you like without meaning to. Normal elements can easily shrug off what little flame they let out in their little outbursts- but a Great Element can seriously harm another Earthling in accident without meaning to."</p><p>Kawahira knows the little Great Rain is learning.. Little Great Rain doesn't make mistake of throwing his Rain flame at another Earthling afterwards. If he is frustrated- he is guided to somewhere he can let his Rain flame out. He is taught to not to bottle up his rain flame, but to spread them thin instead. It takes many years for Talbot to have some control over his vast Rain flame- well, vast in comparison to normal elements. Kawahira's experience and power is enough to let Talbot try out more- offensive, or flame-intensive techniques against him- if nothing else, Kawahira can counter Talbot's attempts easily. Ideally, A sky or a stronger Great Element sharing same flame would usually get involved in a young Great Element's training.. But Kawahira is only one available here, and, for all that he is not a Rain or a Sky.. He has obsessively memorised everything he could about his people to preserve what little he could, and- flame-techniques are part of his people's culture. For all that Kawahira can't be as good as an experienced Great Sky or Great Rain- he can substitute rather well.</p><p>Talbot grows. Kawahira often leaves, and replaces Sacrifices about twenty times before Talbot hits his first century- Most of them are various pack animals, and a couple of times, those more intelligent mammals Sepira favours so much. Kawahira is no Seer, but even he can see that those 'humans' are growing in numbers and spreading all around the planet.. He doesn't talk of the inevitable. He doesn't speak of how more and more of his people start mingling with humans- they all know Kawahira's disdain towards the humans- not that he has anything against them for their own faults, but...</p><p>Sepira- claimed everything she did was for humans. It's well known fact among his people.. And they do not ask Kawahira to stop associating humans with Sepira, they all know Kawahira knows that it's not humans fault- but that association.. Sepira's work for humans- made Kawahira loath humans. This, all of them knew, and, as a rule.. Mere elements do not dare trying to change a Great Element's mind- perhaps appease, perhaps bargain- but outright denial of what a Great Element does.. It's just not done, their instinct and their flames would make it extremely difficult for them to act against a Great Element directly- even if it is only applicable when a Great Element is letting one's flame freely spreading, not keeping tight leash.. Their instinctual understanding of social hierarchy- Skies above all, but Great Elements above normal elements.. They all know better than to believe Kawahira blind to their actions, yet.. They still do not mention their fascination towards humans in front of Kawahira..</p><p>In a way, focusing on raising Talbot- half-human, half-Earthling Great Rain- it openly shows his people Kawahira won't stop them if they decide to settle down with humans, that he will still protect them.. And Talbot practically proved with his growth rate that a half-human can live as long as an Earthling can. Kawahira is not so certain of it, however- Kawahira doesn't think Talbot is an immortal like himself, just- extremely long-lived.. Once a threshold is reached- the flames saturate physical body in ways most elements cannot comprehend. Kawahira is- a little <i>too</i> aware of how one's flame can affect one's body, and for all that Talbot's body is affected by his Rain flame.. Kawahira knows it for certain now, he cannot sense the sharp <i>edge</i> of sort, something he once sensed from all Great Elements of the Earthlings, from Talbot's flames- Talbot is old enough that he has to show that sign- and that was one of the distinguishing features of the Great Elements.. The feeling which vanished the moment a Great Element lost will to continue on and began withering away. Kawahira knows the feeling of the immortality expressed in terms of the flames..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't speak of it, but he <i>knows</i> at least a few of the older generations realised it. He is a Mist, and- everyone knows that. They don't expect him to explain his actions, not in ways a Sky would- if they really want details, they seek out another Mist to explain why Kawahira does what he does..</p><p>...Other than that lack of 'edge' that would signify immortality, however.. Talbot is a Great Rain in every other way it matters. That's why... Kawahira tells Talbot of things he had once been taught by other Great Elements. Some of them are Mist-specific and Kawahira has no idea about Rain-specific advices- but he knows enough to guess what sort of advises would have been given to a Great Rain child. As much as they had warned young Great Mist once upon a time of dangers of Mist flames- Kawahira warns Talbot of dangers of the Rain flame, the sheer serenity- their instinctual reactions to reach and lean on their flame, rather than to face the chaotic reality.. The serenity, calmness- calling of new life as the chill fades and the season of life arrives- for Great Elements, the greatest danger to them happen to be their own flames. Kawahira knows he is a strict teacher and a harsh task master- but he has to be, as a Great Element- his standard is quite different from normal elements, as it should be. Kawahira is only thankful that Talbot understands the need and follows his teachings well.. A minor outburst from a normal elements are acceptable. A minor outburst from a Great Element can cause unintended massacre.</p><p>Kawahira still leaves often, he has to. Talbot has seen the main System of the Three Sets of Sevens once. He has seen the Guidance Set and the Binding Set a number of times. The Sacrifices.. He has seen twice, crystal-clear, being crafted and fine-tuned as Kawahira adjusts them. That's why- Kawahira is not surprised, one day, when Talbot approaches him and asks to be taught about everything Kawahira knows about the flame science..</p><p>...And Kawahira- does not bother attempting to prevent a determined Great Element from reaching his goal. Instead, Kawahira frankly informs Talbot that Kawahira is no scientist despite his researches and experiments, and allows him a free reign over all the recordings he preserved within his warehouse- learn from wisdom of his people rather than from Kawahira, a single Great Mist who never felt any passion towards science itself. And introduces Talbot to a number of flame-technology and scientists. Once Talbot hits a thousand years old, Kawahira's 'guardianship' is officially over- and for all that Kawahira doesn't exactly cut off their relationship.. Kawahira can see Talbot's honest fascination and curiosity, his flame burning with the need to <i>know..</i> And Kawahira knows just how single-minded the Great Elements can be. They naturally drift apart as Kawahira continues to serve his duty, and Talbot flourishes as a scientist and inventor..</p><p>It's sometime after the humans began farming that Talbot approaches Kawahira. Kawahira is- unsurprised, to face the child he has raised and taught, is now quite old, even for their standard. They had known, after all. An Earthling Great Element- does not age, after they hit a certain 'threshold'.. Kawahira looks young, barely in his adulthood, because that's the age Kawahira had gotten his Mist flame under his control. All Great Elements tend to be swayed by their own flames as younglings, and for Great Elements- it is not first thousand years that marks their true maturity, but the point they are not flame-drunk any more. But then.. It's something of an unspoken rite of passage, and regardless of Talbot's sobriety- he grew older.. As Talbot is not a full Earthling, Kawahira had never felt need to enlighten that unspoken rite of passage to the Great Rain child. Kawahira had warned him, but halfheartedly so, back when Talbot began exploring his passion, about folly of long-lived beings mingling with short-lived ones- how the Great Elements of Earthlings often stayed away from normal Earthlings due to many reasons, not only for safety of the normal Earthlings..</p><p>"...Great Mist."</p><p>Looking at the Great Rain who stands in front of him.. Kawahira already knows his warnings had gone unheeded.. ...But it's not like Kawahira hadn't known. Even as he continued to search for next sacrifices, and evaded Sepira- he had felt Mist Tags. Whether Talbot had actually been in love or not, Kawahira does not know- but he knows enough to know that Talbot had children with a human, and all his descendants had recently perished- it had been a few thousand years, give or take a dozen more thousand years or so.. Kawahira hadn't really kept track of time. If Kawahira is honest.. He is not surprised that Talbot's descendants had been wiped out. Humans have tendency to fall complacent- the Earthlings cannot stop their passion, but humans stop easily.. And when another group rises above existing best, the former best group tend to be wiped out. Still.. Kawahira does not offer empty, meaningless apologies.</p><p>"Little Great Rain," Kawahira greets, inclining his head slightly, "It had been quite a while.."<br/>
"Ah, yes.. I suppose. ...You haven't changed, Elder."<br/>
"If there's one thing you do not have to worry of, always know that my Mist flame shall continue to burn even as your Rain flame sizzles out," Kawahira hums, acting nonchalant- "Everything fades and wears down in front of the might of the time- yet, I believe this old man will outlast you, just as I have outlasted many generations of my people. So, what can this old Mist do for you, little Great Rain?"<br/>
"Ha..! You are not old for a Great Element, Elder mine," Talbot shakes his head, his mood lighter and amused, less grief, less sorrow than just moments ago- "I have been looking into the Three Sets of Sevens.. The planet is recovering, isn't it?"<br/>
"Or so one would think.. So many humans are born without flames, or remain latent for all their lives.. The system is necessary to support so many sentient lives without flames. And even when all of my people are gone.. Well, you all mingled enough times with these humans- I can hardly let all my people's remnants perish."<br/>
"You are too kind."</p><p>Kawahira raises an eyebrow, but does not outright reject the statement. In some aspects.. He knows he is too sentimental. Still, as Kawahira remains silent- Talbot smiles wanly, his bow polite and respectful.</p><p>"I am here to request for a boon, Elder," Talbot does not raises his head, his voice calm, "Would you please hear me out, Great Mist?"<br/>
"...Always," Kawahira answers, his expression wry, "You already know I always at least listen to the cases you all present to me.. Even if I may not be able to grant your wishes."<br/>
"But you don't always mean to grant the boons requested, even if you always listen to our requests," Talbot answers, his voice calm, "and even if I am out of line to ask you of this- I am requesting for a boon."<br/>
"...You want me to agree before you present your case?"<br/>
"Only because you would not accept my request, even if it is logical."<br/>
"...."</p><p>That's one way of getting what they want from a Mist, Kawahira thinks wryly- being overly blunt. Not that Kawahira does not know how to deal with such bluntness.. He could tell no. He could just- lift the knowledge directly from Talbot's mind.. Or he could trick Talbot somehow.. But none of it really appeals Kawahira. This is why emotional ties are so problematic.. ...When had this child grown up? Kawahira wishes he had seen all his triumphs and failures, his determination and unfaltering will- yet... Kawahira knows his heart will break hard enough when this child inevitably passes away already. Some say it is better to live the fullest rather than being hesitant, yet.. That's words of those who do not have weight of continued existence of sentient beings on this planet on their shoulders. Kawahira cannot risk dying, not when his end would inevitably bring end to this planet's sentient lives soon after..</p><p>And so Kawahira gives Talbot unimpressed look- because they both know exactly what Talbot is doing- but the rudeness, the broken etiquette- manners.. All means nothing, so long as the desired result has been reached, a result that otherwise could not have been reached.. ...Kawahira inclines his head for a manipulation well done, even if Talbot is still keeping his head bowed. Really.. He is too soft..</p><p>"...So long as you can make it undeniably clear that what you request of me is logical, within my power to grant- and does not go against my responsibilities," Kawahira draws the boundaries, his voice wry- "I give you my word that your request shall be granted, oh the Great Rain who's flame drizzles, brings forth the life and washes away the ills-"<br/>
"Then," Talbot does not raises his head- he kneels, making Kawahira feel even warier- yet, Talbot forges on, his voice soft yet determined, firm and strong- "let this one be your support- You hold the Three Sets of the Sevens alone. This is illogical- even if this one cannot share your duties, let this one help.. This one- is the best flame scientist and inventor of the flame-artifacts on this planet.." Kawahira cannot deny those facts, and Kawahira wishes he cannot predict what Talbot is trying to present his case for- "Let this one be your support, if you cannot allow any of our people to support you- This one, is a Great Rain.. Even if this one may not be an immortal as a true Earthling Great Element would be- this one will still outlive all other Earthlings who currently exists. This Great Rain can support Honourable Elder, the Great Mist who draws the veil of the safety over all- even something as trivial and measly as cooking for you, when there's naught else to support- let this one stand beside you- you need others.. It is logical and more efficient, not to mention safer."</p><p>Kawahira- does not answer. Talbot is right.. It's logical. He knows he is exhausted, he knows he is wearing down.. Even an immortal cannot go on and on forever without a single moment of rest, and.. How long had it been for Kawahira, to truly relax or rest? Even before Sepira, even back when he was still with his people, confined within a single vessel, travelling among the endless Sea of Stars.. Kawahira didn't really lean on others.. He <i>couldn't.</i> That- is the problem. It's not that Kawahira doesn't know that he seriously needs help- it's more of.. He cannot endure making others suffer, not like he does. All he did- was to protect his people.. ..Why would he let his people suffer, make them carry that guilt, that pain.. When he alone can suffer in their stead? Kawahira doesn't think it's unfair, not in the ways some others would have thought.. Kawahira was planning to join the Council once he was experienced enough.. There is no Council of Elders any more, and there's no Council of Great Elements either.. But Kawahira still serves his people faithfully, as he had decided to do so long time ago, once he was mature enough to understand what it means to be a Great Element? He had once thought- he would serve his people until he meets his Sky.. ...Now, even when he cannot believe he will ever find a Sky of his own- that desire burns in him. And.. How can he let his people to suffer when he can suffer in his stead..? ...Above all, once upon the time.. Kawahira had wanted- to be an element his Sky can be proud of..</p><p>Even now- when he knows there's no chance.. Deep in his mind, even if it's only for Kawahira himself, he sometimes wonders if his imaginary Sky would be proud of him. He knows his Sky would loath it all, how Kawahira risks and suffers on his own for others- but if he doesn't.. Would he even meet a Sky of his own? Even if he never does.. Stopping means even that doomed hope would be gone..</p><p>Kawahira does not answer yet. What Talbot has inquired- it is certainly within his power to grant, and it is even logical, but...</p><p>Kawahira is a Great Mist, and even if Kawahira himself should allow it, from how Talbot has presented his case.. Kawahira can't help but see past his words and his actions- and even if Talbot tries.. His flame betrays his feelings, the real reason why Talbot is requesting a boon of such kind-</p><p>"Come back once you stop wishing to hurt everyone who was involved in killing your descendants, or once all of them has perished," Kawahira's answer is callous, even if his voice is light and casual- "you did convince me to allow you support me.. But I am not foolish enough to allow someone driven by vengeance to get close to something as powerful as the Three Sets of the Sevens.. Especially that, the flame artifacts of unparalleled power.. Power enough to burn the entire planet should they all fall to wrong hands."<br/>
"I am not-!"<br/>
"If you have even a mere silver of self-respect left- the least you can do, is not to speak of such an obvious lie to me."</p><p>Kawahira turns, leaving Talbot alone, by physically walking away- there's burst of uncontrollable Rain flame behind him, raging in fury and grief, placing everything around him in stasis.. Kawahira knows when Talbot almost attacks him from behind, his seemingly unprotected back obviously tempting target for the grieving Great Rain- but Talbot stills his hands before he actually does.. And once Talbot just- falls on his knees again on the ground, and begins screaming- Kawahira allows himself to take leave, far enough that Talbot cannot sense or reach him. He knows Talbot would realise that it had been also a test once he calms down a little, but that also means he would know Kawahira had noticed him raising his hand against Kawahira..</p><p>It's not that Kawahira doesn't know what it feels like to experience loss- he experienced it far too many times. But.. When Kawahira experienced real loss.. It was an entire planet sinking to the Sun. Who was he supposed to rage against? The Sun itself? For all that he had not been a Council member, he helped in small ways enough times that the Great Sky and his Court had given Kawahira some responsibilities on their vessel- Everyone had suffered, so many of them scattering in aftermath- there was simply no time to rage and grieve. No.. Kawahira had, instead, thrown himself to endless works that continued to pop up in every area- supplies constantly got low, so many things of the vessel got broke- Kawahira didn't know enough of mechanics and required supplies to help first, so he read and read, memorised information after information until he could recite them by heart.. He- had to, least he went insane with loss of the Grand Harmony.. A Great Element, without anything to anchor oneself on.. Kawahira raged in his own ways, yes, but.. It became simmering desperation hidden away under his deception, a never-ending mantra to 'no more', and 'never again'... Even if he had already known how futile that wish always will be.</p><p>Partly.. Kawahira is almost envious of Talbot, who is still young and passionate enough, who can still rage about the unfairness of the world.. Kawahira just accepts and rolls with the punches and kicks the fate and the world so readily throws at him. It's like trying to make a tower out of sand- the sand would forever slide down, never forming proper shape, but Kawahira could always attempt to make what little shape he can get from the sand even if it always crumbles. Kawahira is just- bitter, and he knows that. He wishes it wasn't the case.. But.. Life is a harsh mistress, and the Fate- even more so.. ..Sometimes, Death is a mercy, yet it is one thing who never grants such- absolution.. Not to him, at least.. Or perhaps it is he who is stubbornly resisting that mercy, that oblivion, but Kawahira- doesn't think he can give up.. No, he thinks he has forgotten how to just- stop..</p><p>Kawahira does not see Talbot again for a while. Humans now form groups, and Kawahira's choices of the Sacrifices are almost always humans- there are still flame-active animals, but.. They are few in number, and Kawahira- cannot help himself but to offer hands toward them.. ..Kawahira knows some of them have long memories, but.. ..Animals are- easier, without any pretense and deceptions of the civilisation, even if it is exactly what Kawahira thrives upon. As much as the flame-active animals all know instinctively that they are all dead if he wants- so long as he does not wish ill on them.. They are fearless towards him. They are docile in his presence, and they all follow him without resistance.. It's- simply matter of setting up a few locations, well-concealed under his illusion to let those flame-active animals thrive. As odd as it may seem to outsiders.. The flame bonds can occur inter-species, even between a prey and a predator.. So those places are- rather odd..</p><p>Kawahira absolutely has no hands on human myths. It just- happens, sometimes- his wards keeps those without flames out, and.. Sometimes humans with flames active stumble on those places he put up the barriers. ...And he really has no hands on odd abilities those animals develops over the years, removed from normal gene pools as they are, with occasional additions Kawahira picks up as he seeks out flame-actives as candidates for next Sacrifices. If Kawahira carefully ignores all sort of odd rumours that humans cook up over the years, about fire-breathing lizards and horned horses, or flying lions or such- flames- tend to act as a- glue, and stabilising agent of sort, for the offspring with parents from different species, even better if one of them is a Sky.. ..Not that Kawahira hadn't known. Kawahira had investigated just how humans could breed with his people- Genetically, they are not compatible enough despite similarities, but once you add flames to the equations.. Kawahira may have wrangled more than a few times with supposed 'heroes' of the humans who sought those flame-active animals to kill- and if he was mistaken as their mythological or religious figures, well. It's not like Kawahira would have told them no. At least they learned to leave the three-headed canines alone, that they are supposedly guard dogs of the deity of Death.. Or the Jackals that can walk bipedal in desert area- mistaken as a deity's warriors or not.. Kawahira has no regrets.</p><p>Kawahira is walking in a city- a city the humans call 'Ἀθήνη'- Athḗnē- to listen the rumours about potential flame-actives, most of them so-called 'heroes', when he first hears of a cursed artifact that can grant power beyond measures, while cursing its holder at the same time. It sounds too much like a flame artifact that developed dangerous Miracle in his ears, and Kawahira goes hunting- they say it is a lost Ring of Hades, and it would summon the spirits of dead to imbue the wielder with the spirits powers.. It takes many phrases of moons, but when Kawahira finally locates the said Ring, worn by a Priest of Hades- Kawahira quietly closes his eyes in resignation. He would recognise that craftsmanship from anywhere- It's one of Talbot's works, and a masterpiece no less, just.. It always had been meant to bring ill to the wearers, not- as a side effect of flame-artifact's Miracle, as Kawahira had first thought.</p><p>It's how Kawahira learns of the set of Rings collectively known as the Hell Rings. It had been around long enough that various human civilisations of the planet have myths and legends surrounding those rings.. They bring harm to the wearers, steadily but surely, and take each holder's life- Kawahira cannot fault Talbot completely for his method of vengeance towards the humans, but.. ..Sometimes.. Kawahira thinks Talbot has forgotten he is half a human, just as he is half an Earthling.. ..Kawahira let the Rings be. However deadly, however cursed.. The flame-artifacts grow sentient as the time passes, and from what little Kawahira can glean from those Rings Kawahira had tracked down over the years, whenever he can spare some time.. Those flame-artifacts, unlike the Three Sets of the Sevens, remember their creator.. And the reasons why Talbot raged against the humans. They hurt humans on Talbot's behalf, but they also know that not all humans are despicable and unforgivable- just.. Most who knowingly seek power from the artifacts with reputations as the Hell Rings, are either power-hungry and deprived, or truly desperate.. Kawahira tells the Rings about Talbot's origin, how Kawahira is waiting until their Creator is calmer- and if the Rings know to recognise those of an Earthling descent, and decides to harm only those who their Creator wants to suffer, it is purely coincidental.</p><p>Kawahira lets things be. Sepira is always hunting him, and Kawahira would prefer if she never catches wind of the Hell Rings- or rather, their creator. At the end, when one of his Sacrifices gets hold of one of Talbot's Rings, in attempt to hide from Kawahira.. Kawahira asks the Ring if it would be willing to stay with Kawahira for a while, until he can convince another of his people that Kawahira is the one who has created them, and take the ire out on Kawahira rather than their real creator. The Ring- with Aspect of Concealment- has no objection, and next time Sepira manages to track him down- Kawahira laughs as he surprises her without any presence- not that he could not have before- with a new Ring around his hand, an obvious flame-artifact- with it lighting up with his powerful Mist flame. Sepira does not take long to learn more of the rings from humans and her visions, and she is so furious.. Their next battle- may have caused the Eruption of Mount Vesuvius.. Sepira falls on her knees and screams profanities about the result being all Kawahira's fault.. Kawahira personally thinks it is completely Sepira's fault for falling for Kawahira's illusion and jumping head first into a volcanic lava shaft, and releasing bursts of her Sky flame carelessly in her attempts to 'smoke him out', but does not bother correcting her accusations..</p><p>...If something positive came out of that fight, that's the fact the Ring of Concealment decided Kawahira can bring enough Ruin on himself whenever he wants and informed Kawahira that it would rather stay in Kawahira's possession. Kawahira does not need the Ring to hide himself, but it does make his scouting work easier..<br/>
<i>..And if only for himself, Kawahira can admit that the dismayed expression on Sepira's face when she realised she had thrown around her powerful bursts of Sky flame in a lava shaft of an active volcano, and that the volcano was now erupting because of her actions- it had been priceless. Even better- even many years after, mere mention of Pompeii has Sepira throwing all cautions aside and throw herself at where she thought Kawahira may be, to strangle Kawahira with her own hands.</i></p><p>Kawahira is approached by Talbot soon after fall of Western Roman Empire. Talbot's flame feels exhausted, tired- almost burnt-out.. But there's little embers underneath the overwhelming sorrow.. Talbot looks surprised to see one of his creations on Kawahira's finger, and his Rain flame is full of regrets and apologies- the flame artifacts tend to be considered their Creator's and chosen wielder's children in many cases. For flame-artifacts to be created to hurt others.. Talbot's reaction is understandable, and his Ring of Concealment is ecstatic that its Creator is calmer, more loving towards it.. Kawahira moves to return to Ring to Talbot, even before Talbot has chance to speak, but Talbot silently covers Kawahira's finger with his hand, his voice soft.</p><p>"...You have taken good care of it, Great Mist.. I am glad at least one of my children is in good hands."<br/>
"Do you still want the boon you wished from me, Great Rain?"<br/>
"Just, Talbot.. ..And yes, Honourable Elder.. Would you let me help?"<br/>
"I gave you my word."</p><p>Kawahira agrees. He does not ask what made Talbot change his mind. He does not ask who- or what finally doused his raging wrath, the thirst for vengeance.. Instead, Kawahira smiles sadly. He does not ask how Talbot matured a little more.. It's his own story to keep, meant to be shared only if Talbot desires so.. Instead.. This time, Talbot does not bow, just standing as if he is lost, hurt and in pain.. Kawahira is- familiar with how Talbot's flame is being, the flames radiating hurt-pain-loss-sorrow-lost.. Intimately so. It's not the time of his life he wished to be ever be reminded of, that time after his people fled and scattered, but.. Even if it is not his usual style, he knows what to do.</p><p>Kawahira doesn't ask, doesn't say another thing, but just hugs Talbot. Talbot looks like he is past his prime, slowly getting older, but that's fine- Kawahira just lets Talbot tremble in his embrace, like a helpless child he once had been, making soothing noise- And if Talbot slowly breaks down, sobbing and hurt- Kawahira lets Talbot let it all out, silent but firm, unspoken companionship offered..</p><p>It takes many hours until Talbot is exhausted, but his flames feel much better to Kawahira. He is out of danger zone, or at least that's how Talbot feels to Kawahira.. A careful, gentle, and precise prodding lets Kawahira know that Talbot is truly feeling better, and relieved.. ..Kawahira knows better than to throw Talbot in harsh work, however, and he never had any intention to involve Talbot much in any of his work.</p><p>Instead- Kawahira drags out all the notes he has on the Three Sets of the Sevens, and all sort of theories and experiments he had ran while he is performing his duty- he had done his best, but Kawahira is not a scientist at heart, and-</p><p>"Perhaps a fresh mind would make more sense out of these," Kawahira states, even as he can feel Talbot's flame wavering at shock, at the precise recordings of the readings and odd experiments Kawahira had done in the past, some of them beyond what should have been possible- "Besides, I experimented most of them using my Mist flame, and my own measure of flames, not actual measuring tools."<br/>
"You mean," Talbot's tone is flat, disbelieving- "you can measure flames more accurate than all the techniques available to us?"<br/>
"Well- it's simple matter of getting used to using smaller quantity of flames carefully, then deliberately attempt dividing those to even parts- it takes a long time, but you can eventually scale down the smallest amount of flame you can use, and it's actually useful for flame conservation," Kawahira shrugs, as it was normal for the Great Elements- "A lot of flame-scientists tried, but they rarely ever managed to measure what the Great Elements are capable of- we have eternity to hone our control and techniques. Why wouldn't we? It is- almost a game, for Great Elements of old to surpass the technology we accumulated for eons of time.. And for scientists to attempt to measure what a Great Element can do. Even flame purity and density- we naturally have purer and heavier flames, yes, but.. Flame purity, flame density.. It's just- literally purity of the flame, and in comparison.. The density is the compression of flames.. Natural state aside, while it's unconventional and unusual.. It wasn't unheard of for Great Elements to manipulate their own flames on temporary basis to get the effects they desire. Purer and denser flames are potent, yes, but subtle flame manipulations and techniques.. Some of them requires impure, lighter flames with extremely precise control.. It was not unusual for a Great Element to be capable of- ah, <i>dirtying</i> their pure flames to the point it's indistinguishable from the natural flow of the flame of the planet.. Impure flames imply that one's flame is mixed with any flames that they did not intend to use, be it their own or from another source.. Naturally, as the planets have their natural flame flows to support the sentient beings- it's all about control. Absence of flame is noticeable, just as presence of flame is, to experienced Great Elements.. ..You need to carefully disperse your flame to mix with planet's natural flame flow just enough that you can retain control, but not alert your target- Anyway, skipping the more detailed explanation for now.. The short explanation is that the Great Elements made game out of breaking what 'limits' our scientists thought of, to prove otherwise- and I may have kept up the tradition, even without presence of a scientist as my counterpart.."</p><p>Kawahira shrugs. Really.. The Great Elements' mentalities were too heavily influenced by their flames, and thus in most cases, scientists weren't Great Elements.. Kawahira himself is enough of a proof- he can convince the World that his flame is not Mist.. As inefficient as it may be- he still deceives the World and replaces the Reality with his own-Even if much of it is a 'Mist Bullshitry' as some of his people in the past had put oh-so-elegantly.. Other Great Elements could be as bull-headed as he is, and try to take the World head-on as much as he had been doing.</p><p>"...This is- about that saying," Talbot murmurs, his voice thoughtful- "the one about never thinking there's a limit for what a Great Element can achieve?"<br/>
"Yes- flame-science is a little- controversial sort of passion for a Great Element, as much as child-rearing and education- you end up starting to limit yourself to what you believe to be 'limits' of your own flames, and child rearing or education- it's easy to get attached to children. Of course, I didn't see any point in stopping you from doing what you want, but the point stands. As flames work based on your willpower- what you already believe or suspect to be impossible often end up being impossible for you," Kawahira stops for a moment, pointing at a particular heap of papers full of records- "I advice you to tackle that one first- I am sure you will have fun expanding your own limits, before you can really help me."<br/>
"...I see."<br/>
"Mm-hm.." Kawahira hums, his voice light- "I am sure you will do well.. I needed someone who can theorise and make sense of those readings ages ago."</p><p>Kawahira smiles kindly as Talbot reaches out and picks up a few pieces of recordings, and leaves Talbot alone. The Great Rain needs time to shift his world view a few times with those recordings, considering just how many of those 'theories' Kawahira had managed to bend or managed to disprove over the years..</p><p>Years pass. Kawahira expected most of the initial conclusions and theories Talbot makes based upon eons worth of Kawahira's experiments and records- He may not be a scientist, but he is certainly not stupid, he had seen how some of results run parallel to each others- but over the years, more and more outrageous or contradicting existing theories and 'laws' are theorised by Talbot- It's most fun Kawahira had over, since.. Who knows how many years. They send each other messages, most of theorising and experiments are drawn out by Talbot, and more delicate- or requiring specific or difficult conditions- experiments are done by Kawahira. The limits of flame manipulations, flame-compatibility, what flames actually can do and cannot- Kawahira knows what logic is, but he never once had allowed his logic to prevent him from achieving something.. Making an attempt to achieve the result he desires one way or another, anyway. Talbot always wanted reasons, boundaries, rules- but he also delights in Kawahira challenging him, the rules he thought to be right, redefined every time Kawahira returns and give him new slew of recordings of experiments that disproves Talbot's theories- they have fun.</p><p>Kawahira is certain Talbot sometimes wants to throttle him in regards of how Kawahira often make him redefine his world views, but Talbot gets used to it.. Especially because Kawahira is a Mist. Sometimes, what Kawahira does just- doesn't have any explanation on 'how'- Mist flames are tricky like that. Kawahira's best explanation is, sometimes, 'impressing his will and desire upon his Mist flame, and, in turn, impressing it against what <i>IS</i>, to what he <i>DESIRES-'</i> It's- not that Kawahira <i>doesn't</i> know how maddening such explanations can be, but a lot of Mist Flame techniques are- more philosophical and metaphorical, symbolic in nature. It's not exact science, with formulae defining each boundaries, what-can-be and what-cannot-be.. More often than not, Mist logic is- 'this-makes-sense-to-me-so-it-should-work' kind, and their flame combined to their will bring forth those 'should-be's and replace the reality.. Or, at least, that's how Kawahira's version of 'imposing his will against the World' works.. Or, rather- it is Kawahira's version of utilising his Mist Flame is mostly that way- If anyone else finds better way to explain how their Mist flame works, well- it's certainly not Kawahira's right, to limit another element's growth by his own limitations..</p><p>One day- Talbot visits. This time, it's not about science, because Talbot is not waving around his hands like excited child, practically bouncing around- instead, Talbot looks wry, unhappy..</p><p>"What brings you here so far from your lair, Talbot?" Kawahira calls as he walks out of the maze that is formed by the countless shelves of his warehouse, "looking so unhappy, at that."<br/>
"I need an advice, Elder," Talbot frowns, his voice wry- "I just.. ..How do you do it?"<br/>
"Mm?"<br/>
"How do you do it? I mean- you.. You treat me like a- peer," Talbot pauses, his voice wry- "You- raised me, you are my Guardian- practically my father- On top of that, Honourable Elder- you were.. You have been alive since before the Sinking, and the Travelling Across the Sea.. I am not- I am young and inexperienced, compared to you, yet.. You treat me as a peer, not- a kid, or someone lesser-"<br/>
"Ah.. Having problems looking at other beings as anything more than ignorant helpless cute little things, their struggles against petty challenges futile and useless, aren't you?"</p><p>Kawahira chuckles with wry amusement- it's a common problem, one many Great Elements experience, Kawahira knows.. One Kawahira never really had, if Kawahira is honest to himself- for if nothing else- due to numerous regrets of his life..</p><p>It would be a lie, for Kawahira to say he sees every being as his peer. No, he is always acutely aware of just how outclassed most of other beings around him are- he can never lose control of his Mist flame, least his flame drives every living being around him mad.. Mad or dead, that is. But that's not what Talbot asks, Kawahira knows.. And what Kawahira does is not exactly same as seeing 'others as his peers', <i>yet..</i></p><p>"I am not treating you as a peer, not exactly," Kawahira admits easily, shrugging lightly- "It would be a lie, child, for me to tell you that I do not remember raising you- or how you used to be as a child.. But it's not matter of not treating others as my peer- it's matter of acknowledging that I am not better, that I am not all-knowing and all-powerful. The world peer- implies an equal.. But as far as I am concerned, no one can be a true 'peer' of another- No two beings know exactly same things, think exactly same way, capable of exactly same things, and so on.. Acknowledgement of my lacks, and acknowledgement of others' potential to be better than I, in certain aspects.. I may know much of Mist flame, but it is always possible another being out there may surpass me or thwart me with an ingenious manipulation of Mist flame that I have never even imagined of- highly unlikely, but certainly not impossible.."<br/>
"..Ah."<br/>
"Ah, indeed.. Besides.. I am old, child mine.. Old enough to know that nothing in this world is truly perfect, flawless- If you cannot find flaw in something, it's just that, you are not skilled or perceptive enough to notice that flaw yet," Kawahira smiles wryly, "I made far too many mistakes in my life to believe there is no one out there who knows any particular subject better than I.. Highly unlikely to find one about things I specialise on this planet, perhaps, but.. What did I know about child-rearing before your mother called me to take care of you? Certainly not nothing at all, but at the same time- certainly not enough.. What do I know about what human songs, traditions and etiquette? Certainly a little, but not everything that I did not care to learn.. You are a far better scientist than I, I am not much of one. It's just acknowledgement of facts..."</p><p>Kawahira pauses for a moment, and adds, just because he can-</p><p>"..That is, not to say that you would ever forget that you once held a child who once fit in your single hand, who now grew to be a capable mature individual- you just need to acknowledge that nothing remains unchanging, unaffected by the flow of the Time.. Or ever stop feeling urge to endlessly tease that once you saw all sort of embarrassing things happening to that individual-"<br/>
<i>"ELDER!"</i></p><p>Kawahira laughs, as Talbot's face burned.. Kawahira knew that Talbot had recently accepted a young Lightening as his apprentice.. <i>Well, not that recently,</i> Kawahira corrects himself- <i>It was- about two thousand years ago or so, hadn't it?</i> For all that Kawahira is matching his sense of the flow of time to that of the Sacrifice candidates, it doesn't mean Kawahira's natural, actual thinking matches that flow of time. Kawahira wishes Talbot luck mentally. It's wonderful feeling, teaching another- It used to be Kawahira's passion, Kawahira would know. But.. The inevitable heartbreak and loss makes it highly unsuitable career path for a Great Element. Occasional tutoring once in a while when worthy candidate is found- is entirely different matter, but teaching hundreds of children for every thousand years, losing that many every thousand years.. It would break any element.</p><p>Next time Kawahira sees Talbot for anything other than usual correspondences for their continued flame-science experiments and researches, which they continue with vague hope that some day their researches would end the need for the Three Sets of the Sevens system, is when Kawahira is running out of options for Sacrifices for the first time. Over the years, Kawahira noticed the trend- More these human <i>civilisations</i> developed, more- <i>scarce,</i> the flame-actives became. They hunted down flame-actives of other species as 'unnatural', or 'unique'- they covet the knowledge, the power- and they did not share. Never mind that the entire planet worth of the sentient beings' lives depended on ratio of flame-actives alive to non-flame-actives, the humans did not know that- but they still fought against another for pointless things.. Kawahira can understand fighting for survival, for more comfort, for fun, for passion- but he doesn't understand why anything other than the first of those, would take priority over others' survival. Perhaps it's a limitation of a Great Element who still remembers the Great Harmony- Everything that existed under the Great Harmony had been one of their own, and Kawahira just- doesn't.. In his mind, the entirety of the Earthlings had been one entity, a- hive-mind of sort.. Hurting one another was hurting oneself, at the end, and it's.. Kawahira knows, logically, that the humans as a race do not live or think that way, but in his heart- he cannot help but feel humans are being illogical and foolish, fighting against one another for such trivial reasons. Kawahira knows that Talbot understands and empathises with the humans better than he does, though.</p><p>Kawahira tells Talbot over a pot of tea, about how flame-actives of the planet is decreasing, and how it is affecting the Three Sets of the Sevens in general- the number of sentient beings required to be supported by the flow of the flames around the planet is increasing, and thus, the requirement for the Sacrifices are getting harder to meet. Both Kawahira and Talbot cannot think of solution. A single Court of the Sky is steep enough price to pay, and difficult enough to locate.. On top of that, if they were to make an attempt to connect more than one Court of the Sky to the system at the same time- the two Courts of the Skies would require to be compatible. It's just not feasible, or sustainable. These days- finding a full set of a Court of the Sky which meets the power requirement is hard enough..</p><p>It's Talbot who tentatively suggests Kawahira to gather the elements that meets power requirement and see if they manage to form a Court. Kawahira agrees, because- as distasteful it is to form a Court- something sacred for every Earthling- just for take of turning them into a set of viable Sacrifices.. This duty never had been pleasant thing to do from the beginning. Who bears the Curse for the sake of All Others? Kawahira is reminded of a tale he once heard from the humans- he doesn't remember how old or from which culture that story originates from, but.. It's a tale of a condemned child, condemned from birth to carry sin of all- so that all others can remain pure and untouched by sin.. Every sin, every wrong, blamed upon a child who was condemned from birth, so that all others could believe themselves to be blameless, guiltless..</p><p>It's all loads of bullshit, Kawahira knows. One's sin is one's own sin, and one's action- or inaction- and everything that follows it- all belong to the decision maker's, not anyone else's. The consequences and responsibility cannot be shifted to another, even if it does not mean the justice is always served. But what Kawahira does- is it so different from that tale? Perhaps he is not doing all these just to remain blameless or guiltless himself, but.. He is still making those who haven't earned such fate, to be condemned to the certain slow, painful death. Perhaps he is preserving the sentient lives on this planet, but.. Why would it matter to those who died? They are not alive anymore, to be affected by the continued existence of this planet.. Kawahira cannot help but sometimes wonder. He knows that the souls exist- he has no idea what awaits him beyond his death, but he cannot help but believe that he will be paying for everything he has done in his life.<br/>
<s>Because, if not.. How else is he supposed to pay for all his sins, all his wrongs? Kawahira has to believe he will pay for it all once he finally faces oblivion, finally faces the eternal rest- because otherwise- he doesn't know how to continue to bear the guilt.</s></p><p>...Not that it prevents him from continue serving his duties. Yet.. Maybe that's the reason Kawahira remembers every single Sacrifices he has condemned to death for eons of time. Some of them, they may have been just flame-active, barely sentient local fauna, but- Kawahira still remembers their skin, their fur, their scales, their habits, preferences, personality- and most clearly of all, how every single Sacrifice's flames felt.. It's.. ...Who knows? Kawahira knows himself very well, but on some matters- even Kawahira is not certain of why he does certain things in certain ways. ...Maybe- he is still capable of feeling guilty, feeling remorseful, for all that he is just- numb, and repeating actions he had been doing for eons of time, now.<br/>
(Technically, the existence of the souls, is just a conjecture- because it's how his people explained the flame generation- there's <i>something</i> that's manifesting- converting- the <i>willpower and determination</i> in forms of the flames, and there got to be a- <i>generator</i> of sort that's converting their mental energies into the flame energies- the continued existence of consciousness beyond physical death, first proved by powerful Mists, and later proved to be possible with 'Soul Anchors' with other elements- and their continued flame generation, regardless of their lack of physical body- is enough proof that there's something metaphysical about flame generation- or flame manifestation from the souls, as his people called it. Whether the consciousness existing in this physical realm without its own body can be truly called as a 'soul' or if it's just an imprint left behind- there were countless debates over the years regarding that matter. Personally, Kawahira is of opinion that if it sounds, acts, and looks like a duck, as in it is everything that a duck should be, no more, no less- there's no reason to not to call it a duck as a placeholder, however unlikely or hard to believe it may be, until it's proven otherwise in future.. It's not like he is a scientist- Or not a Mist, for the matter.)</p><p>For all that Talbot is exceptionally powerful, probably even among the Great Elements- probably, because even Kawahira doesn't really remember other Great Elements, not enough to be reliable, and a highly likely guess because Talbot has lived longer than most full-blooded Earthlings when no other half-Earthlings had managed to live over few thousand years- Talbot is still a scientist. He approaches a problem systematically and offers logical ideas.. And he is not exactly- involved with the Three Sets of the Sevens, because Kawahira hasn't allowed it. It keeps Talbot from experiencing same guilt and pain that Kawahira bears in silence. It is not Talbot's nature- he is good in keeping secrets, he has to be as one of few remaining Earthlings- or almost-Earthlings- around the humans, but it is not his nature to lie and deceive easily.. And all those facts, combined, means Talbot has more- clinical, almost-outsider's view of the situation. Kawahira always felt like the whole thing involving the Three Sets of the Sevens had been his fault, going back all the way to all those eons ago when Sepira first stepped out of crowd and declared that she has found a way to their new settlement, that she can lead them all to right planet for them to live on happily..</p><p>Kawahira sometimes wonder if this continued worsening scarcity of the flame-actives happen to be his fault- because, for eons he has Sacrificed the countless strongest Courts of the Skies, and most of them did not leave any offspring behind. Some of them taught, some of them had relatives, but having an actual child after being Cursed? Not many did.. And Talbot reminds him that it's not strictly true, that without the Three Sets of the Sevens system, natural selections would have wiped out sentient races without high enough ratio of flame-actives over and over until one with enough ratio appears, until the either flame-actives decrease like current situation, and the race is wiped out again- or new races appear again, and they make due with entirely flame-active, or at least high number of them flame-active, populations. It's old history, but.. Kawahira knows there are other races out there, just.. After a couple of races attempted to conquer their planet and wiped out for it- their entire population rising up singlemindedly, to fight against those who dared to threaten their Grand Harmony- Most of those other races avoided their planet like plague, and they were content to be left alone back then.  Most of those races didn't have entire population made of the flame-actives like his people either- some of them had internal utilisations of flames, some of them external, some of them showing up as physical mutations- but not.. Not in the ways the Earthlings could, the manifestation of flames in the purest form-<br/>
-Or so their historical records claimed. Kawahira doesn't know everything, but regardless.. ...The point is, Kawahira is a Mist, and for all that he can be cold, ruthless and clinical about what he does- he is more closer to the symbolism and metaphors, not straight logic. And that means Kawahira often gets philosophical even when he knows it's not good for him to dwell on those things. Sure, some Mists do think all cold logic and none of emotions, but- Mist flames are more heavily influenced by emotions, in Kawahira's experience. It's not- surprise, that Kawahira cannot help but process things in terms of 'his fault' and 'not his fault', it's his trauma speaking..</p><p>And Kawahira is glad Talbot does not think the way Kawahira does. Talbot is- not as jaded and broken as Kawahira is, and it shows in every little things. Talbot is the same infant who was once practically shoved into his arms by Talbot's distressed mother- and Kawahira knows he would never forget that he has practically raised this Great Rain with his own hands, his hands-off approach once he hit his first thousand years not withstanding, and-</p><p>The day Kawahira senses the Mist Tag on Sepira fades away, it is the day Talbot somehow finds him getting drunk- smashingly so, if he says for himself- on one of old crates he had cracked open for the occasion, one from before the Sinking.<br/>
<i>(Technically speaking, it's less of alcoholic drink for pure pleasure and more of fermented poison meant to neutralise flame in biological level, but that's practically only way a Great Element can reasonably get drunk.)</i><br/>
Talbot enters his safe house in Italy, and- Kawahira is chugging the drink directly from the package. It's usually not meant to be drunk directly from the package, not in polite company, but Kawahira hadn't cared for such etiquette for eons of time now, not unless he was pretending to be a human, when he was in a mood to get drunk. The poison is searing, spicy, burning all his mouth and his throat- and Kawahira can practically sense his Mist flame struggling to keep his body going, to deny the existence of the poison itself within his system- and for all that Kawahira is acting half drunk and laughing at nothing, his head- his mind- is cold, ruthless, and-<br/>
It's- sort of <i>terrifying,</i> really.. Every time he faces with another accursed instance which proves just how much of an outlier he himself happen to be, just how far he has been drifting from 'sane' and 'closer to average' elements. The amount he drank... Talbot does not know better even as he insists Kawahira has drank enough and takes away the leather sack from Kawahira's hand, but Kawahira has already emptied two whole packages and is on third- he drank more than half his weight of this poison, and his flame is still burning, when it should have killed him even before he drank even one-tenth of the amount he has already drank. His Mist flame burns, burns and burns, and there's no respite- his mind does not get hazy, still crystal clear and way too calculating for his own good..</p><p>Kawahira remembers Sepira- no, he remembers her <i>father</i> from before the Sinking. Kawahira actually remembers the often solemn Sky, an advisor of the Council, who sometimes inclined his head in extremely polite manner, sometimes even apologetic. He never did explain why, but- he still implied that in future, Kawahira would understand. It's what made that Seer Bloodline to be so- irritating, really. For all that their visions weren't absolutes- with enough experience, just as everything grew- those of that particular bloodline honed their Bloodline Gift, and began to predict what's beyond their Sky flames' ranges of influences as they became more experienced. It was how they could predict things beyond their death, and-</p><p>Kawahira laughs, the sound of his laughter hollow and empty even to his own ears- Kawahira had <i>liked</i> that Sky, for all that he always had acted like he owed something terrible to Kawahira- had he known, even back then? Kawahira is not sure, that Sky- he had not foresee the Sinking until they had barely a few years left, and it had been race against time for all Earthlings to create enough vessels to leave the Planet, while some tried to delay the inevitable as long as possible against the Gravity of the Sun itself.. That Sky, that Seer- could not have known what his unborn daughter would do in future. Yet.. There always had been that- feeling, around that man-</p><p>"Honourable Elder, you had too much-"<br/>
"I remember Sepira's father," Kawahira's intentionally overly wistful tone makes Talbot freeze, "I always wondered why- ever since the moment I have met him, for the first time- he always acted like he owes me a debt, one he can never repay for.. No- not a debt.." Kawahira chuckles, because he could- "More like- he had done a terrible wrong and he didn't know how to make it all right. I was wary of him, wondering just what he had Seen, to made him so subservient to a young Great Mist, a first generation no less- but I still liked him. He was- polite, and his everything- always had been so impeccable.." Kawahira's smile is twisted, dark and ugly thing, as he remembers the Seer he was once so fond of- "..And funnily enough.. He told me so much about his own Bloodline Gift, when I wasn't even one of theirs.. Perhaps I should have known that he was doing it for a reason, but.. It's a rare privilege- most of us knew what each family's Bloodline Gift can do in general- but the details, how it all worked, the limits- the potential.. It was all- strictly family-only things. And he always acted like he owed me everything- those details, the constant apologies.."<br/>
"...Honourable Elder..?"<br/>
"I remember him- he once told me about a family story.. How, for all that they do not see things beyond their flames- their descendants for Great Skies- and often their children, for Skies- could sometimes be seen.. He told me about how they do not see actual future of their children, but possible futures.. How most of those events were unreliable, but some details often remained constant, things like- flame resonance between certain individuals, the flame compatibility.. Or- <i>incompatibilities,</i> for the matter.. And, even if the Sinking had never happened.. Perhaps she would have been kept in line, perhaps she would have been banned from ever approaching me- but her flame and mine.. It resonated, but with discord.."</p><p>Kawahira is nowhere drunk enough for this conversation, <s>(Or rather, not drunk at all,)</s> but.. Kawahira still laughs, covering his face with his now free hands, his drink in hands of Talbot.</p><p>
  <s>How much of the sins he carry, had been caused by his inexperience, his obliviousness?</s>
</p><p>"He <i>told</i> me, Talbot- his flame and mine were- highly compatible- not enough to bond at all, not when I am a Great Mist and he a mere Sky- but enough that I was fond of him.. He told me his child, in future- was going to inherit that compatibility- and that while he doesn't know if any of actual events he foresaw would come true.. It's always a mess- once in a while, a Sky gets ideas- A Sky cannot bond with a Great Element, but driven by their instinct, their <i>greed-</i> sometimes.. A Sky goes mad and tries to bond with a Great Element.."<br/>
"But.." Talbot is frowning, disbelieving- and Kawahira knows why- "Sepira? She couldn't possibly have thought..?"<br/>
"Oh, I know it wasn't my fault.. And she didn't go insane because of that alone- if she had.. She would have tried to impress me, court me- not manipulate me to bow down to her whims.." Kawahira laughs, bitter and hollow- "But that compatibility- that did not help, because- I let her Sky flame blind me. Back then- I still cared much about being polite and whatnot, never actually checking everyone's mind as precautions or such.. Yet.. Now I look back, and I can recognise the instances she acted obsessive and mad, even back when she was younger.." It's not his fault, Kawahira knows, but he cannot help but think- "..There was something wrong with her, even at mere couple hundreds years old of age- I remember her pestering someone to make old Council Garb for her size, and starting to wear that everywhere.. ..I remember her following me around, trying to make me pay attention to her.. I remember telling her off for bothering the technicians and on-duty staff, because she kept on getting in the way while we were busy operating the vessel.."<br/>
"...It started that young?"<br/>
"Mm.. I dropped her off many times to older Skies to be taught, but.. She would escape and return.. She would be scolded, over and over, and only the Elder Great Sky could keep her in line, among them- even at the young age, despite her never hitting the Threshold to be a Great Element.. ...She was powerful, and combined with her Bloodline Gift.. She bullied other Skies until they either burned by her Sky flame, or bowed down to her will. She wasn't an inverted Sky, or rather- she was a normal Sky when she was born, that much I know- but.. I do not know what happened. For all that the Vessel was limited space shared by many of us.. It was large enough to allow some privacy when someone really desired it, and I was just- too busy.. ..But I remember her. Our flames.. ...Being resonant- it doesn't just happen in positive ways, Talbot.. Perhaps, if I had been a normal Mist and her a Great Element, it would have worked one way or another, but.. Her Sky flame, a mere whispers in the air, soft and gentle assurances.. The resonance.. My Mist flame overpowered hers so easily, and.. I suppose, in her perspective, I had spurned her, over and over.. Hundreds, thousands of times she had reached out to me as a child- I never once gave her a second look. Others- they humoured her, played with her, for she was a Sky child, an orphan- yet.. No one had allowed her, for all that her distress and continued desire to watch- they obeyed my order to keep children out of work area over her childish, insistent demands to let her stay and watch. ..No one was solely responsible for her upbringing, back then- not after the Court of Sky that originally led us perished.. There were so many children to look after, so few adults who came on the Vessel to watch over them rather than to die with the Planet.. There just hadn't been enough vessels to let all of us escape.. I was but a young adult myself, and-.."</p><p>Kawahira lets his voice fade away- it's not a pleasant topic. In a way.. Sepira was neglected. How many times had Kawahira rejected her Courting, not even giving her a chance to properly make an offer? Not that it was even a proper Courting, she had never even tried to impress him properly, just demanded him to pay attention to her, but- ...It took tolls in her mind, Kawahira knows, and- she had been far too young, not truly having good grasp of her own flames- and with Sky's instinct running rampant, to form the full Court of her own.. To this day, Kawahira doesn't know why Sepira had never bonded with any one, doesn't know why she fixed her gaze upon him and never looked back- Hindsight is 20/20, and Kawahira had not even noticed it at all back then. Sepira's flame as a child had been far too weak to even touch his flame- evaporating away like a drop of water falling on lava, even before managing to hit the surface. Then, when Sepira had stepped forth one day, in front of the most, of the vessel- Perhaps it is cruel of him, perhaps not.. But her Sky flame- and thus her- never held his attention, not really.. ..It was her usefulness, what she could offer to his people, that caught his attention..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't know how, not exactly, but.. He can guess. How Sepira's Sky flame blinded him- it was deliberate, slow and steady work.. ..It may not have been all, but he had played a role in Sepira's descend to madness. Her Sky flame.. For all that she could not bond with him, her Sky flame had been, once upon the time, clear and bright.. Kawahira knows there had been a few elements who approached Sepira in hope of bonding with her.. ..He doesn't know why Sepira never bonded, he doesn't know many things- some of it, Kawahira decided to not to learn on purpose.. ..But what Kawahira knows.. Sepira had deliberately used harmonisation property of her flame, woven a delicate web around him- until he had fallen under her influence.. It had been many thousand years' work, intentional.. And for that- Kawahira cannot forgive her, just as he cannot forgive her for putting another race over their people..<br/>
<i>(Kawahira wondered before. Did Sepira choose humans- because <b>Kawahira</b> choose his people over everything else? In grand scheme of things, Kawahira knows he is a mere single living being, not even a speck of dust in this vast universe.. For all that he is a Great Mist, he is not that special. But Sepira.. That self-importance, her inferiority complex- mixed with superiority complex.. It was subtle, and blinded by her web of Sky flame, Kawahira had not seen it back then, but.. Those moments of possessiveness, the demand for Kawahira to be <b>hers-</b> She was not his Sky. But for many years.. It was almost like-..)</i></p><p>Kawahira is not drunk, his mind is too sharp, too aware, too awake.. But he feels lightheaded anyway. It's not the poison he drank, either.. Sepira is dead, and Kawahira- Kawahira still hates her. Loathes what she had done.. ..But she was still one of his own, and the fact she faded, not died of old age.. Kawahira smiles wryly, looking at the child he raised- He is unfortunately stone-cold somber, but he still fakes being drunk, because- that's what humans say, right? Fake it until you make it? Why not apply it here?</p><p>"It's funny.. She blinded me with that web of Sky flame of hers, but-" Kawahira laughs, because- how else was he supposed to deal with this-? "it was her father who she reminded me so much of.. She tried to put me under her influence, her control, but her father- He had been too subservient to me, a mere young Great Mist who ran errands for the Council, when he was a member and an advisor of the Council of the Elders- He always acted so apologetic.. In her web- I didn't even realise what she was doing, because her Sky flame- it reminded me so much of her father," Kawahira's laughter is bitter, sardonic, because- "and it reminded me of how he acted- I did not even realise I fall under her influence, doing what she wanted- because her father never tried to control me, but he had been the one who used to relay the messages from the Council! It was worse because she wore that damned mockery of Council Adviser robe.." A beat of silence, then- "She would have been so furious if she ever realised that it wasn't even her own Sky flame's merits that kept me under her influence.."<br/>
"Was he..?"<br/>
"He never had been my Sky- couldn't have been, even if he had been a Great Sky," Kawahira answers the unfinished question from Talbot, his voice wistful- "No.. Even back then- A Great Element is powerful, Talbot- and it takes special kind of Mist, even for a Great Element, to hide, rather than to burst out.. Those Great Mists who hid instinctively, rather than threaten others around him- we had a- reputation of sort," Kawahira smiles wryly, because he <i>remembers-</i> "Mists- can be peaceful, gentle- enveloping the world before the dawning of Sunlight- we can be many things, but.. It's the silent, unnoticed sort that are most- deadly, dangerous.. And when those Mists are strong enough to pass the Threshold of the Great Elements.. It doesn't really matter what hides behind our glistening silent veil of the Mist flame, at that point.. Cross us, offend us- and you won't even realise what is wrong even after our vengeance is complete, sometimes. You cannot see a Great Mist whose inclination is to hide, rather than to display, to spread out, unless we allow you to.. And naturally, it takes not just power, but extremely high compatibility along with specific mindset, for any of our kind to bond with a Sky safely.. Even other Great Elements were wary of us... Not that every element didn't have their own quirks that signified outliers even among the Great Elements, but us Mists.. We are more secretive, and so we were more feared.. Fear of unknown is not only a human trait, and he was an Adviser of the Council- Any Sky bonding with a Mist of my nature would have been seen as- secretive, or at least capable of great deceptions- not exactly a fitting for an Adviser. The Bonding- it's mutual agreement. Both the Sky and the Element has to be in agreement, to share their life.. Harmonisation, with influence of the Sky.. ...Forcing the process creates discord, and because of that- you have to share at least some common views to bond with one another. I was- and still am- even among the Great Mists... I stood out. In a way- it unnerved them a lot more because I never actually acted out or had any outbursts after that single outburst that outed me as a Great Mist rather than a weaker-than-average Mist.."<br/>
"That's- unbelievable-"<br/>
"That's what others thought, other Great Mists knew better- my outbursts and uncontrolled Mist flame usually hid me away from others rather than causing spectacular explosions, so most just never noticed me making mistakes or throwing temper tantrum- I was still a normal child, I assure you- as normal as a Great Mist with tendency to hide can be, anyway.. ..Then the Sinking happened. I was perfectly happy being a normal employee who worked for the Council of the Elders, then the Great Sky in charge of the vessel thought I would know much about helping people as a whole- I mostly gathered people's opinions before, asking around what they wanted and keeping the Council informed, but I just- ended up being the Great Sky's adviser because most of older Earthlings didn't have any idea, only about their own passions, and one Great Sky Elder refused to be our leader.. Then the Court perished," Kawahira pauses, his smile wan and bitter- "Then the people made me their leader, and- I hated being the centre of everyone's attention, but I was still- I am a Great Mist, child- I prefer to stay unknown, I prefer to stay away from all- these, but.. Having options- is a luxury.. I wasn't- stupid, the Great Sky Elder- she refused leadership, and no one can make a Sky change mind once they make their decision- they expect it to be accepted without any question- then I was- there, a Great Element who maintained Mist Barrier until danger has passed, until I collapsed due to sheer strain of the effort, and-.." Kawahira shrugs, because it was just how it had been- "..You know most of what happened after. I was busy, tired, fighting against my natural instinct to hide away to be the leader my people needed, stretched thin, and- Sepira- she just.. She was a Sky, and she was there, taking away my responsibilities one by one, and.. Looking back- I let it happen without much protest because I really wasn't one for ruling. I just.. Let go, little by little, and with my responsibilities- metaphorically speaking- she also took a piece of my will and sight, piece by piece.. Flames- isn't exact science, as you know- and sometimes, symbolic actions can empower certain techniques of flames greatly.. And with my authority- Sepira tied her actions with my reactions, and I did not realise what was happening.. And because she tied her technique with her actions, when I shattered her bindings on me-"<br/>
"-That's why everyone suddenly ran to you when you broke her hold on you," Talbot's expression is that of dawning understanding, and horror- "She- you were bound, and she bound everyone else's senses through binding you- the property of harmony, used to deceive other's senses- they thought you were hers, when it couldn't possibly be, because of her Sky flame blinding them through your binding, and-"<br/>
"And now you know why I hate Sepira.. And why I hate myself more than her," Kawahira smiles bitterly, "I let her.. And my mistake costed our people so much."</p><p>Kawahira knows he hadn't told Sepira what to do, knows he is also a victim, but.. ..His flame burns with bitterness and fury, the need to make reparations- because he was responsible. Other Earthlings, they weren't- they were just one among many, but Kawahira.. He was supposed to be their leader, their protector, their guide and their guardian, and- he just.. He wanted to hide away from all their attentions, and his desire to hide.. It gave Sepira a way.. ..Kawahira knows Sepira must have done it to influence all his people, nothing personal, but.. It still burns. Because Sepira unknowingly used what was personal for Kawahira, his memories of past- of before the Sinking- to hurt his people.. ..Kawahira cannot know, does not know, but..</p><p>Kawahira remembers many people fondly from- the Before, before his people all scattered. Only few of them- or something of them- came along with his group, and.. Even less left something of them behind for him to be reminded of them. Was it that much of a surprise that Kawahira- remembered Sepira's father a lot more fondly than he ever thought he would, before the Sinking? ...Before the Sinking, Sepira's father had been one of many. After the Sinking.. Sepira was one of the few who reminded him of happier, more carefree time of his life.. ..It is, just that- Kawahira remembers his mother and father. He remembers many of his teachers, many of Great Elements, yet.. ..There's nothing on this planet to remind him of them. <s>(Except himself.)</s> All flames are quite unique to each Earthling's senses to the point they rarely ever needed to speak of each other's names, the very reason why the Naming was so significant in their culture- Heaven knows Sepira's father never once gave Kawahira right to use his name casually. Or even his own parents, for the matter.. ...It's not that Kawahira does not understand why humans use names, but those spoken titles were- really more of titles, for his people. Funny thing, because..</p><p>"...Sepira.. I find myself conflicted by the very fact I speak of her name so easily.." Kawahira smiles wryly, "I spoke her father's name only- twice, I believe. I knew, but it's not- in our culture, Talbot.. What humans think as names, are more of titles.. ..You know how our people rarely called me Kawahira- always Leader, Great Mist, Honourable Elder- so many titles I have gathered as time passed... Name is- intimacy, a rare honour granted to those who were truly closest to you.." Kawahira's smile is darker, this time- "I wonder what Sepira had been thinking..? I called her Sepira, she had given me her name.. But now, I call her the Mad Sky.."<br/>
"Did you ever give her permission to speak your name, Honourable Elder?"<br/>
"Mm.. Ironically enough- never," Kawahira shrugs, sardonic smile on his lips- "I never gave her permission to call me by my name.."<br/>
"...Do I have your permission?"<br/>
"I almost killed Sepira when she dared, once, and she never made that mistake again- have I ever flipped out when you called me by my name?" Kawahira raises an eyebrow at Talbot, huffing lightly, "Of course you have my permission- besides, with how humans are breeding.. Names are casual things in their culture. I assume I will end up letting them call me by my name- it's much better to be called by my name rather than anything else.. I can bear titles, I can bear insults- but my true name?" Kawahira hums, because he knows he is being unreasonable, but- "Regardless of potential danger to carry same name for my eternity- I will never be ready to part with this name.." Kawahira changes the topic, because he can- his smile more open and lax than usual, his eyes slightly unfocused- he is still acting drunk, after all- "..So- what do they all say about her death? Words must have spread- it's a big news, after all..."<br/>
"Mostly relieved.. Some are glad that this is finally over, at least- her part of the equation," Talbot answers, and Kawahira knows he is being honest, from his Rain flame- "some of them wants to find you to make sure you are doing fine- I volunteered to seek you out, to make sure you are alright-"<br/>
"That I haven't gone insane with my Sky, you mean- oh, don't look so aghast- I know some of them still believed she had managed to force a bond on me, for all that she was just a Sky and I a Great Mist," Kawahira shrugs, because as much as it hurt- Kawahira knew what his people whispered behind his back- gossips and speculations weren't just human thing, "I am neither deaf or blind.. Do assure them all I am just sad that an old friend's daughter has passed away- He was an advisor of the Council of Elders, and I used to work under him. I am not infallible.. It's not even a secret that I used to work for the Council of Elders, that's the reason I used to help the Court of Sky of our Group in running the vessel first place- and a lot of them already know who Sepira's father had been.. Most of them just don't realise that means we used to be close."</p><p>Kawahira knows they were just- friends, really. One of many, even. But time washes away everything, even when Kawahira wishes it wasn't so- he remembers many things before the Sinking clearly, yet.. ...Who remembers something they stopped seeing or being reminded of after eons of time? He was just.. He does not even remember his mother's name.. All he remembers is her flame, radiating with patience and kindness.. He does not remember his father's name, but he remembers his father's smirk, taunting and dramatic, just for his family- the passion that burned his father..</p><p>Kawahira is silent, even as Talbot quietly leaves him alone, just- dragging Kawahira's crate full of what passes alcoholic drink for them.. It's funny. Kawahira is aware Talbot sympathises, a little- it's not like Talbot had never experienced grief.. But.. Really.. Once Talbot is out of his safe house, Kawahira drops his pretense of being drunk and stands up, his movements smooth and light.</p><p>"..Better off thinking that I was drunk out of mind, than believing I was actively trying to kill myself, really.." Kawahira muses, his voice wistful even to himself- "..What would it take to kill me, I wonder.. ..But really- for all that they say no parent should bury their child- even for all that I am a failure and a mess.. Even I know better than to burden my own child with my troubles. Past history.. It's all past, even if I continue to dwell on them, and telling you about all those sordid tales would just help you understand me better as you wish, but.." Kawahira shakes his head, looking up at the empty, blank ceiling, wishing he could see clear, bright blue Sky- "..I wonder if I would ever be able to see you as a true peer, not a child to be protected..? ..Because, Talbot- my child.. How can I let you see just how deep my sorrow and wounds go, just how much all those festering wounds pain me so..? You would worry.. ...Better let you be more carefree, happy- Giotto is quite something, even for a Great Sky.." Kawahira hums, smiling, all the issues and pain that were scattered forefront of his mind carefully wrapped up, one by one, his mind once more pristine, and, <i>sterile-</i> even his own voice just a little bit more emotionless, his flames just a little bit more dead inside- "I suppose my rest is over.. One of many issues gone, but-"<br/>
<i>'-Just, one less thing to be burning for..'</i></p><p>Kawahira does not voice out his thought- he is bitter about things he shouldn't be, but he cannot help but wonder, sometimes.. Once there is nothing left to him but self-hatred to burn for- what would become of him?<br/>
...But it's a question that will be left unanswered for eons of time, perhaps even until his end.. So long as the Tri-Ni-Sette stands, Kawahira will remain, his will burning..</p><p>Kawakira picks up the letter he had left on a table, letter of invitation from Giotto di Vongola- really, this Great Sky.. Kawahira knows Talbot considers him a sort of- a favourite nephew of sort, in ways Kawahira thinks all his people's descendants as his own..</p><p>Kawahira receives a letter from Talbot a couple of years after, stating that he has became the Vongola's Ring Smith. Kawahira sends him letter with inquiry, if any of them know just how notorious their new Ring Smith's creations are- Talbot cheerfully writes back that no, the Vongola has no idea their Ring Smith happen to be creator of what is collectively known as the Hell Rings. It grows from there, and Kawahira one day realises that he had been exchanging letters with Talbot for- yearly first, monthly then, and now almost weekly- the advance of human logistics is- marvel, truly. They advance so fast.. Kawahira and Talbot often meets and watches as the human's 'science' develops, wondering, wishing- if one of them would finally have a 'fresh point of view', fresh enough that they could potentially solve the Tri-Ni-Sette..</p><p>Kawahira vaguely remembers his own mother's laughter, faded lullaby from his memories that he always find himself humming often. He remembers that his father was the one who taught him how to fight physically for the first time. He remembers Sepira and her smiles, laughter- so similar to that of her father's- and her madness. her shrieks of fury and indignation. And..</p><p>Kawahira remembers Talbot's first cries, first steps. His first words, his toddling steps- his laughter and tears, his favourite stories and songs- Kawahira remembers Talbot's first physical lighting of his Rain Flames, his first love, his passion- He remembers reading children's stories to Talbot quietly at his hidden garden, Talbot's excited claps as he conjured up illusions of the tale- bringing the tale alive..</p><p>Kawahira wonders if this was what his Storm-father saw when he passionately taught him how to fight- Kawahira often does things physically when he knows it's not necessary or efficient at all, a reminder of his own father- or his Cloud-mother, who he often saw tending all sort of flora- and often carefully picked leaves and whispered him her tea recipes in his ears- 'our secret, don't even tell your father, Mistling!'... Their shared laughter teases him in his faded memories. He remembers his mother tossing him fruits from the trees she lovingly tended, and his father lounging nearby, watching with amused smile on his lips- all, before he was separated..</p><p>Kawahira supposes- he doesn't remember his parents that well because he was separated at six-hundred-something, what with being a Great Mist and all- he honestly didn't think it was that big deal, back then. (Shows what you know, children aren't best in comprehending all the intricate implications and potential consequences of a single variable change- powerless, weak Mist to a powerful Great Mist, and then-) But he was given a new place to live, alone (Which wasn't- bad, but it was different, and he hadn't really known if he liked it-) then he just- went along finding his own passion and learn control of his own Mist flame, because he knew how normal elements felt about Great Elements- (He used to think himself as a weak Mist, because everyone said so. He knew all about the whispers and unspoken fear and adoration towards Great Elements all other elements have, the idea of overwhelming flame- the instinctual need to bow down, to such figure- learning that he actually is one of those, did not mean Kawahira just forgot what facing a Great Element means for, 'lesser' elements, as the elements themselves sometimes called themselves, even if the Great Elements never did-) then when he hit the Threshold properly, his physical growth frozen in that of a young adult's- a sign that he gained sufficient control over his flame, that he is truly immortal-</p><p>-Kawahira never had been blind, he remembers the wariness and terror among some of- weaker Great Elements. Even other Great Mists had been respectful- perhaps sometimes telling him that he is still inexperienced, but- never once condescending about his control and power, except- a selected few Great Mists, or most of Great Skies, who just smiled kindly at him, or sometimes pulled tricks and taunted him- reminding that he is just another element, another being, even if others had hard time realising that..</p><p>Kawahira supposes, thinking of one of few things he cherished deeply, he is the anchor to sanity for Talbot.. And ironically- that fact lets Kawahira remember he should remain functional and understandable enough for Talbot to relay upon. If it is his duty and responsibility that makes Kawahira protect his people, be the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. Then it is Talbot who keeps Kawahira more or less- relatable, for other beings to understand. Kawahira doesn't need to be understandable or social, he doesn't need to keep his physical body- or remain bipedal- or keep a single pair of arms. As- attached as he is to the idea of being an Earthling, under the Grand Harmony- it didn't really matter how one looked. It's not like Suns could not activate mutations and encourage growth of extra limbs, or similar- if one wanted- physical or biological modification wasn't that unique, or rare.. And, looking at his own hidden areas filled with 'mystical beings' that are inter-bred flame-active local fauna.. Kawahira has sneaking suspicion that his own race wasn't exactly single, pure race as he originally assumed- it would explain why some of the DNA samples Kawahira had on the vessel's medical database had different number of strands despite all of the samples were gathered from different Earthlings.. ..Besides, manifesting Flame and suddenly sprouting fish-tails? Or wings. Or claws, for the matter or- well, anything of non-original-specie origin.. Some could be their techniques or imagination taking hold, but some of those are way too natural, too instinctive for them to use.. And, well.. ..Sky flames. It tend to be greatest equaliser, especially if you bond with same Sky regardless of your species..<br/>
(Kawahira had once seen a Cloud Badger bonded to a Sky Snake. Along with a Lightening Jaguar. And a Storm Mole. He has no idea how that worked, but they were all intelligent enough to follow him around- at insistence of Sky Snake- and happily settled at the nearest Sanctuary he led them to... ..Unfortunately, it had not been the oddest Court of the Sky or bonded- or resonant pairs he has encountered over the years- that may have involved a Storm Queen Bee, who kept on disintegrating her own hive accidentally.. And Cloud Sea Urchin.. Who kept on multiplying salt sea water to stay soaked, even on land, as well as multiplying honey for his flame-resonant partner.. That particular pair gave him way too many questions about nature of flames which he did not want to wonder about, and for Talbot to enthusiastically theorise all sort of things.. just- how did they even MEET in first place?)<br/>
(The weirdness did not stop Kawahira from sculpturing a nice stone basin for the Cloud Sea Urchin to stay along with a honey-comb made of flame-resistant materials for the Storm Queen Bee hanging on top of the stone basin, however. Talbot had looked quite amused, while communicating with them with a- pantomime of sort, involving flames, emotions and concepts. Kawahira knows that the particular Sanctuary still has honey as stable food source for every other flame-active fauna, with the honey filling the stone basin that once held salt water, but has no idea how the current generation of the flame-active Queen Bees and a few Sea(?) Urchins that stays inside the honey-filled stone basins came by, even if some of those Queen Bees look a little too spiky and Sea Urchins yellowish- <i>Nope.</i> No more, nothing good comes from wondering hows and whys of existences of certain flame-active local fauna.)</p><p>But, the point is- Kawahira is not that attached to his shape- oh, he is attached to his colourings- he vaguely remember reaching out to his mother's long, shining white tresses, the silky strands of her hair wrapped around his fingers- and the jewel-like, passionate green eyes that was brimming with pride as he followed what his father taught him- but actual shape? His body? His mindset? ....What does it all matter, so long as his goals are met? If being 'inhuman' would help him further- in gathering Sacrifices, in keeping the Tri-Ni-Sette system stable.. His mindset is far from that of humans. He has been breaking his people's, Earthling's traditions and etiquette for eons- why does it matter his perspective, his logic just- twists, a little by little- to be more suitable to keep up with his duties, his responsibilities-</p><p>-then, Kawahira thinks- <i>'but would Talbot recognise him any more?'</i> and he just- stops. That's how it had been for quite a while, even if Kawahira does not tell anyone, not even Talbot.. ..Sometimes, Kawahira thinks some of his people's descendants know- with how knowing their smiles are when they deliver Talbot's letters to him, then sometimes mention Talbot around him- but still..</p><p>Kawahira supposes, it's something a- something alike parent would always feel, about a child one raised by one's own hands, metaphorical or not.. And for all that Talbot has his own mother and father.. ..Talbot is his child, one he is very proud of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said two-weeks-ish until next update.. And here is two-weeks-ish.</p><p>Talbot is.. Mysterious. In Canon. Another mostly unexplained, unexplored plot device TM.</p><p>Anyway, whatever he is supposed to be in canon, he is a half-Earthling in this AU- because Kawahira says he is last 'true Earthling' left on Earth- and a Great Rain, just to explain why he lived so long.. And why he gets involved easily on matter of the Tri-Ni-Sette. ...Or rather, I started daydreaming on the topic many years ago and this idea never left this AU's plot.. As well as explanation just where the Hell Rings came from. (And why one of them is with Kawahira. Surely he doesn't actually need that thing to hide himself?)</p><p>Sepira's father- was Kawahira's friend, but not actually that close before. The thing is, people's memories are malleable thing, and an Earthling's memories are not so different- you keep get reminded of something? You remember that clearer. You loved and liked something very much, but hadn't even gotten a chance to dwell on the topic for decades? You don't remember them clearly, no matter how much you wish you do. It's compare and contrast- Sepira's father is clearer in Kawahira's mind because, unknown to Sepira, she used Kawahira's memories of her own father- and tarnished it completely in process- to manipulate Kawahira, part of the reason how a 'mere' Sky managed to hoodwink Kawahira, a 'Great Mist' so successfully. But Kawahira doesn't remember much of his own parents, who were so important to him before- beside being separated as a child, he really didn't have any chance to just- stop and think about them, until he raises Talbot himself.. Then oh, he remembers why he likes tea in first place- it's something he used to share with his mother- and then, he learns all sort of physical 'combat' techniques and he likes it more than absolutely necessary, because that's something his father first taught him. It's reminder of past he had forgotten once.</p><p>...And if some of you are suspecting why these OCs do not have names.. Some of you may have guessed, I hold 'names' in very high regard- or at least, what a name can mean to oneself, or others. I may have spent years with lists and lists of names for these OCs, but at the end, they remained nameless in my AU setting- and in a way, it is fitting, for a culture that rarely speaks a name a loud- that Kawahira has forgotten their names, just as his memories of his people fades away with time. Nothing is truly eternal, after all.. Besides, all three characters are just normal elements. They did not hold enough significance in their culture for their names to be truly 'meaningful', so 'Sky', 'Cloud' and 'Storm' are enough identifiers for the Earthlings- even if it should be, more like, <i>Calming-Wise-Knowing-Accepting-Patient-Resigned-Harmonising</i> Sky for Sepira's father. And <i>Fluffy-Protective-Looming-Fierce-Leafy(?)-Growing</i> Cloud for Kawahira's mother. Or <i>Blazing-Passionate-Physical(?)-Competitive-Protective-BottlingUp</i> Storm for Kawahira's father.. And yes, I do mean those adjectives are supposed to be implied by a speaker's flame by mimicry when they mention 'Sky', 'Storm', or 'Cloud', as identifiers. No wonder Kawahira thinks human languages and senses are very limited, huh?</p><p>Also! Hints. Almost in-your-face hints, about where the Arcobaleno familiars comes from.. I will be doing one-shot on that one, too.. <s>This is what I said about info-dump chapters incoming</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Interlude - Origin of the Familiars of the Arcobaleno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They know of a land thriving with hundreds of others, all shining with the Lights in various shades of the rainbow.</p><p>They remember the danger and the harmony, the community. Those who cannot use the Lights become food. Those who can, learn to be stronger, more powerful than their common counterparts.</p><p>The Outside is strange place. Weak mingles with Strong. The Strong avoids detection from the Weak. And- those with the Lights fight against one another.. They don't really understand, but they supposes it's different places, different rules..</p><p>...They really would like their stupid partners to stop trying to chase after the Great Predator, though!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Outside of the Sanctuary is very strange place, they think.</p><p>At the Sanctuary, they are One. They feel it from the Blessed Light they all share- and those without the Blessed Light are the Outsiders. Those with Blessed Light are the Pack, the Herd, Their Own- those without, are food. It's simple facts of life.</p><p>The Great Predator is- an exception, of sort. The Great Predator lives and breaths with the Blessed Light, they all feel it in their own Lights- but their Shared Blessed Light is not enough to contain him. They all know he is a being Beyond their Shared Light, and even if his Light is lonely, singing with longing for another to share his Light, they cannot answer his calling. Yet, as any of them of their Shared Light would- the Great Predator does not harm them, and provides them with food and other things that makes their life easier- sometimes materials for their home, sometimes adding new land to the Sanctuary entirely, like all those with stronger Lights do in their Shared Light. This is highly irregular, they all know it in their bones, but..</p><p>The Great Predator can wipe them out without any issue any time, resistance is futile. So long as no one angers him, he will not harm them- for their existences are insignificant to him. If the Great Predator decided to tolerate them at worst, and even be their protector when he does not have  to be- then none of them wants to cause issues by poking at the Great Predator whose Light, regardless of his serene demeanor- is always practically purring and lying in wait for someone to attack him, to give him an excuse to let loose.</p><p>The Great Predator's Light is akin that of the long-and-strong predators, coiled tightly back and lying in wait until a prey stumbles upon them, only to shoot out and strangle the prey- and swallow them whole. His Light is deceptively passive, yet, wide-spread and alert..</p><p>But it is widely known among the Sanctuary that sometimes, the Great Predator brings small shining orbs radiating wisps of different Lights. Sometimes, those orbs are from one of their own- who approached the Great Predator with request to seek out another to share their Light with another- sometimes, those orbs are from Outside, and the Great Predator would offer them a chance to leave, so long as they promise to protect the ones with the Lights the Great Predator had brought with him.</p><p>The Great Predator does not stop them from leaving the Sanctuary, but.. It does not appeal them to leave this place. There's food, there's entertainment, there's different things they can do- hunt, compete, practice.. So, when one of them leaves- it is usually when the Great Predator took time to find one of them who are compatible with those lights he bring with shiny orbs, and those who share bonds with the compatible Light often leave together.</p><p>It's not as often, but sometimes.. The Great Predator brings odd thing that pulses with the Lights. Most of them do not know what it is- just that it holds enormous Lights, even more than that of the Great Predator, but the thing is odd. They do not know what it is, and they have no intention of knowing it. It pulses with Lights, and.. They are terrified of it. It's not right- the thing is not alive, they know instinctively, and it pulses with Lights that are not it's own- It is not right, they know in their bones. But their Elders- those who are long-lived, of the Sanctuary- often communicates with the Great Predator, and for all their own distaste towards the thing- they all agreed it is for the best to keep that thing to be safe and protected. Not all of us could communicate as easily as the Elders, often limited by our own bodies, but generally the long-lived ones found their own method or two over the time.</p><p>The Great Predator, though.. He could communicate with all of us with our own methods, an application of his own Light. Stronger Light doesn't necessarily mean smarter, but Great Predator is ancient as well as strong.. The stories say it had been the Great Predator who first gathered those with Lights, our ancestors, from out in the wild- and placed us all under his protection. The Elders say that's how the Sanctuary began, the Great Predator protecting us from 'humans'- We didn't really understand, though.. The Elders said humans look like the Great Predator, walking with two legs and body standing straight- the eyes placed in such a way that they look forward, not watch out for larger area, a sign of predator, not prey, but that the Great Predator is last of his own kinds, and not a 'human'.. And that most humans do not have Lights. We couldn't understand.. Without the Lights, they are all prey- but why would we have been placed under protection of the Great Predator, if they are not dangerous?</p><p>We could not understand, could never have- not without leaving the Sanctuary.</p><p>It was probably our curiosity that led us to stay around the area where the Great Predator always appeared first when he visits the Sanctuary. Then- one of us felt their Light resonating with one of the orbs the Great Predator held- and he turned to us, looking thoughtful.. It took a little time to explain that us- the seven of us, with Shared Lights- were curious about the Outside, and the Great Predator hummed, directing us to sit around him, while he began to weave the tale older than this land..</p><p>The Great Predator created images out of his Lights, showed us the lands that were dry, cold, frozen, hot, wet and more- then how the land looked away from it, called the land as a 'star'. He showed us how his home- his Land, with so many and powerful Lights- had sank to another star, called a 'Sun'. He showed a short images of the travel, the beauty of the 'Sea of Stars'- and his arrival to this land, with his people..</p><p>...And how his people died, and how the Great Predator realised that they lacked enough Light for this land to support the land- how the land needed enough beings with Lights to flourish.. How the <i>thing</i> had been created by one of the Great Predator's people, the 'Mad Sky', the Great Predator called her- how regardless of the Great Predator's effort to protect his people, they had all died, one by one-</p><p>And how the Great Predator still protected what's left of his people, and this 'planet', even if all his people has perished. How the <i>thing</i> keeps this land safe and flourishing at cost of lives of those with Lights. How the humans are mainly used as Sacrifices- and how the Great Predator selects them, and keep them protected- how over the years, some of the Sanctuary's beings agreed to help the Great Predator in protecting the 'Sacrifices'..</p><p>They understand sacrifice of a few for a greater whole. The Great Predator points at each orb shining with different Light, and tells them of each Light's owner- he tells them much, explains much- and tells them that it's their choice, whether to leave the Sanctuary with promise of keeping the Sacrifices alive- the Great Predator would still regularly visit and provide them with food and treats if they want him to, and they can stop whenever they want- or if they are still curious but doesn't want to protect the Sacrifices- the Great Predator would like them to not to lead any outsiders back to the Sanctuary, but they were free to leave- but he would like to give them information on the Outside so that they wouldn't be completely lost...</p><p>They would have thought the Great Predator would disapprove of them leaving- but the Great Predator merely raises an eyebrow and tells them that he is not a warden or a jailor- just a mere self-appointed protector of a location, no more, no less.. They are of opinions that he is far more than that, there's nothing 'mere' about him- but they keep the opinions to themselves.</p><p>The Great Predator gives them time to decide. They talk over their Shared Lights, about the two options they had- none of them wants to stay in the Sanctuary. At the end, it's the Green-Changeling that decides their choice- if only because of the kinship he felt towards the powerful, blazing yellow Light- <i>(The Sun Flame, their mind told them, from the stories of the Great Predator.)</i></p><p>The Great Predator stays with them for many days and nights, telling them of their own histories- how they came to be- and how to use their Lights better. He also leaves a- 'flame mechanism' in each of them, so that they can change their sizes to some extent, to be easily carried around regardless of their to-be-partners' sizes.. And the Great Predator has long memories, with so much things they can learn..</p><p>They eye dubiously at their timid, many-limbed red friend when the Great Predator tells them that one of his ancestor inspired tale of something called 'Kraken'- a massive underwater dweller that used to sink many large sea-vessels of the humans... And.. Their 'Sky' descends from something that used to be confused as a 'pixie' of sort? Isn't she just a flying 'rodent'? Then there's their long-tongued, sometimes hissy, sometimes croaky scaly friend is- supposedly from mix of large number of different sorts of ancestors, but mostly 'snakes' and 'amphibians'.. Her poison makes the victim suffer hallucinations, on top of lowering their resistance to Mist flame. Then, there's their green, ever-changing friend, who is.. Mix of amoeba, spider, chameleon and other very unique and varied combination that gave him that ability to shape-shift as well as ability to 'craft' things, on top of his mix of Mist, Sun, Cloud and Lightening Flames..? They do not want to know what their ancestors got up to.. It does not help that the Great Predator informs them blandly that with sufficient influence of 'Sky Flame' present in their life is enough for them to reproduce with any other with sufficiently resonant flame, regardless of their species. Some of the logistics of how the mating would have worked puzzles them.. <i>But they do not want to know how.</i></p><p>Thankfully, others among them has less colourful linage, even if the Great Predator notes that their large-mouthed toothy friend has unusually thick, green skin that seem to derive from some kind of plant- <i>(As in he can get food from sunlight? What? Is that the reason he rarely bother to move and always just doze floating in water!?)</i> and their winged friend just has unusually sharp talons- the sharp claws being <i>retractable,</i> on top of large pair of wings.. Odd enough, their long-tailed friend does not show any sign of other species outwardly, the Great Predator points out.. Right after telling them it's quite odd because the Great Predator is quite sure both his parents are not 'primates', whatever that is? Their friend does agree that his parents look greatly different from himself, but does not tell how his parents look like..</p><p>The Great Predator teaches them about the Outside, even taking them out to for a while every day, hiding them under his Ligh- no, <i>Mist Flame.</i> They are surprised to see so many beings without Li- <i>Flames-</i> then they realise that these 'humans' overwhelm the stronger- those with Flames- with sheer number. Then- these 'cities' milling with the 'humans' became something of a horror to them. The Great Predator told them how the Flames are necessary to flourish, and all these flame-less things were costing their flames by existing!</p><p>Great Predator shows them where the humans with the Flames gather. Some of them are powerful, some of them are weak, but.. Their soon-to-be partners are <i>powerful.</i> They understand that their future partners will need to be protected from dangers, be it sadness or physical wounds, but it's still overwhelming.. They slowly choose their partners, one by one. Their Sky takes one look and choose to be partner of the Sky of the humans, and does not explain why. The Great Predator gives her knowing look and tells her she won't need to partner next one, and that the Sky of the humans always dies within two decades. Next to choose their future partner is their green shape-shifter- they are amused by antics of the scorching Sun.. He always did find amusement in making others suffer. It's potentially match made in heaven, or disaster in making as the two of them tries make each other miserable- they politely ignore the potential consequences. Next to choose, are their furry friend, and many-limbed friend- they both like the calm, odd Storm, and cheerful Cloud. Their scaly, toothy friend is curious with what the smart Lightening is experimenting- so that's fifth. The winged one does not really care, either Rains are fine for him- and for all that hem and haw their poisonous friend is being- they all know that their friend took a liking of that odd Mist.</p><p>On the day the Great Predator takes them all and drops them on each of their new partners, one-by-one- The Sky accepts their Sky the fastest, with vague, eerily knowing look in her eyes. How their shape-shifting friend met the sadistic Sun is- there's a long story, and there's <i>LONG STORY.</i> Their poisonous fanged friend spends about three months in captivity of 'circus' until the Mist finally decides to get hold of their friend, then.. ..Their timid, many limbed friend, while on the way to his new partner.. Accidentally fall into a 'takoyaki' stand's box where the owner had been keeping ingredients for the 'takoyaki', as in the food where their friend's common counterpart is being used as an ingredient.. Before their timid friend completely panic in horror of being fallen into a box filled with his common counterparts' limbs, he is rescued by excitable Cloud. Their green, many-toothed friend is rescued quick enough when the scientist hears a rumour spread to reach him alone by the Great Predator- a flame-producing reptile in wild- and is promptly 'caught' and 'tamed', in a sense. Their tailed friend just snatches up a fruit the Storm was about to eat and runs, and ends up sharing his pack of fruits together- it is most uneventful meeting after their Sky's. Their winged friend's meeting is the most eventful- surprisingly, so..</p><p>If only because he thought it was hilarious to snatch up his new partner and bring him to a nest he requested the Great Predator to create.. On top of a very tiny plateau surrounded by high cliff, the topside barely large enough for an adult human to sit.. The Rain, to their amusement, managed to escape their winged friend's 'nest' in a few hours. Their winged friend snatches up the Rain again, and places him in a different nest at a location of his choice, created per his specification to make it harder to escape- with help of the Great Predator. There are a lot of mishaps. And accidents. And blood.. There is sandy, dry area- with lack of water, called 'desert'. Then an 'island', surrounded by nothing but salty water and very small land with little vegetation. There are bloodthirsty, hungry predators without flames. Poisonous vegetation, common animals with poison- all of them potentially deadly, even with their flame..</p><p>The Rain curses their winged friend.. He swears that he will have their winged friend as his lunch. Their friend has amazing time messing with the Rain's escape plans. The Rain shoots at their friend on sight. But somehow, mysteriously, they end up bonding together greatly a few months after.. And six months after, the Rain is recreating the hellish challenges their winged friend had been setting up for the Rain.. And is calling it 'obstacle course'? And- runs over for fun? They give their winged friend deadpan look. Great Predator merely throws their winged friend an amused look.. He- probably knows what their winged friend had been thinking- or what had happened for the Rain and their winged friend to finally bond.. But they do not <i>want</i> to know.</p><p>They sometimes misses the Sanctuary. The Great Predator often provides them a break, however. The Outside is- interesting. There are a lot of places, vastly different beings. There are odd beings that they have never seen before in captive, some of them just- raised by these 'humans' for entertainment purposes? Some of them are used for work.. 'Farming' is an interesting practice, some of them bringing back to the Sanctuary different concepts and ideas- they learn from some of the Elders that a few of them also had been companions to the 'Arcobaleno'.. It is interesting, learning how much of the Sanctuary's way of things were influenced by the Outside.</p><p>The Great Predator is.. Kind. He often visits their charges and partners, and asks them if the Sacrifices require anything in particular. And- the Great Predator makes things happen. (Their fanged, venomous friend- says the Great Predator is very knowledgeable and that's how he can make things happen. They supposes that's probably true- if they have learned anything in this strange, different land, that's the fact that even strong flame cannot solve every problem, just- most of them.. And that knowledge and wisdom goes very far. The Great Predator is very, very efficient being- and there's nothing so far that they had asked that had stumped him yet.)</p><p>(The matter of the Sacrifices seem to be only exception, and most of the Great Predator's actions revolve around minimising the damage to the others. They supposes that's the reason why some of the Elders call him  the'Great Guardian' rather than the Great Predator.)</p><p>...Great Predator is still a predator through and through, however. First time they experience just what he is capable of.. It's when their many-toothed friend- now named Keiman- had accidentally gotten drunk, and nearly caused Verde to be sent to the Vendicare by the Vindice by using flames in public to chase after something.. How did that happen anyway? They never really get an answer, other than half-a-shrug and an embarrassed feeling from his flames. The Great Predator probably knows, but then- the Vindice <i>had</i> appeared to solve the issue, and was about to talk to Verde about the incident- when the Great Predator had nonchalantly passed them by with a Venetian mask, while gently whistling a very, very familiar tune that no living human had any right to know- supposedly, it was a song the Founder of the Vindice liked very much <i>before,</i> a folk song lost in time. The Founder of Vindice practically shoot off after the Great Predator, who gave him a merry chase all across the city..</p><p>By the time the Great Predator stopped 'playing' role of a supposed prey, it had been long since Verde had been told that he was going to be let off easily as it is his first offence- if only because the Founder of the Vindice called for reinforcements. They are terrified of this 'Vindice'- their 'Night Flames' feel- unnatural, <i>twisted..</i> They can understand how even humans with such bad flame-senses can feel the sheer horror that is the Night Flame.</p><p>They like the Outside. But as they learn and experience much of the Outside.. They can understand just how much the Great Predator- the Great Guardian- has done for them, by creating the Sanctuary and placing them all under his protection. In a way.. The Great Predator keeps all the humans safe as well, except selected few. Maybe it is something akin to what humans do to their cattle- they do raise the cattle to be killed, but the humans also do not let the cattle harmed by sickness, hunger, or place them in danger.. Unless it is time to kill the cattle in question. The herd survives. To the Great Predator- the entire planet is practically the herd he keeps. They know there is nothing much that can truly harm the Great Predator unless he allows it..</p><p>The Great Predator does not need to do everything he does. They think they understand why he does it all, now- some of it is loneliness. Some of it- aimlessness.. The Great Predator tells them how his people died without flames. That's- <i>hard,</i> they think, because.. The flames can be fickle, and without resolve- the flames are gone so easily. To born with flames active from birth, and to die when their flame goes out.. How can any being live like that, to always be willing to die for their desires? Every single move they make, made with resolve to die trying.. They think- that kind of place, it must had been mesmerising.. But, for someone from such a place, to live among this flame-less humans, the Outside..</p><p>...No wonder The Great Predator visits the Sanctuary so often. Knowing his self-appointed duties, and his history- what little he has informed them- the Sanctuary must remind him of his home, enough that he makes time to spend time in the Sanctuary as much as he can- and it is as much as he can, because he visits the Sanctuary almost every other day, if only to just look around and make sure his barrier holds, in person- not using his numerous 'Mist Clones'.</p><p>The Great Predator does not hide from them, even if he hides from their partners. Sometimes, when their partners have a gathering- the Great Predator is standing and listening right beside them, and comments on some of the ideas or information their partners shared- more often than not, the Great Predator talks of certain flame techniques or misconceptions. Other times, he tells them about what is going on at the Sanctuary, or just- news, in general. Sometimes, he warns them off certain area, or tell them about dangers.. It's varied. They do notice that the Great Predator does not speak or act without any reason.. He is often eerily still, even if he does that odd mimicry of humans- there's something fundamentally <i>different</i> about the Great Predator that humans somehow do not notice. They do not know what it is..</p><p>The Elders tell them that it's the scent of <i>mortality</i> that is missing from the Great Predator. The Vindice reeks of it, drowning every other scent, for they are already dead. That scent is completely missing from the Great Predator- and the one called Talbot- one of the Great Predator's few relatives, has very faint scent of it. They wonder how the Elders knew to what to call it- and.. Why, sometimes- when the Great Predator is in deep thoughts, at the Sanctuary- staring at the Tri-Ni-Sette system- reeks of that scent. The Great Predator is eternal- there is no reason for him to ever have that particular scent, but he still does. They do not understand.. But the Elders do not explain why.</p><p>
  <i>(It takes years, but at the end, they all understand that it's moments when the Great Predator's resolve is wavering, when they can smell that scent of the mortality from him.. They always smell it from their partners, the Sacrifices- but whenever they are emotionally vulnerable, whenever their flame's strength weakens- the scent of  the mortality suddenly peaks. It's horrible realisation, terrible knowledge- and the heavy weight of the knowledge is their burden, just as it does, for the Elders..)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(The Great Predator is always unfailingly kind, yet apathetic.. And.. It's daunting, realising that even such a powerful being suffers under weight of his self-appointed duty.. That someone as- impervious as the Great Predator- is also changing.. Not only changing, but crumbling slowly, unable to carry the weight of keeping the entire planet turning..)</i>
</p><p>...It's interesting, how they became very <i>human-like</i> in the ways they think. Usually it's just about food, or survival, or- something they are passionate about. The time they spent with their human charges made them think more like them, even worrying and concerned about things they weren't used to be. It does make them more proactive, they know it, but with their awareness of the Great Predator that is much more sensitive than that of the humans, as well as the role he plays.. It can be terrifying, knowing that the fate of the entire planet's worth of humans' life is hanging on a single being's actions, even if it is a being as great and steady-fast as the Great Predator.</p><p>The humans are more intelligent than most of their counterparts.. But it's interesting to learn that unlike most of them- there's not much difference between flame-actives and flame-latent, in terms of their intelligence, for humans. Most of their counterparts, even if they are smart, usually were very limited. When they are flame-active, it's a signal that they are capable of thinking something beyond survival. Flame-active humans have some of their actions based upon the flames and instincts, but the logic clouds the humans from realising their own instinctive reactions from flames.. And clouded by their prized logic- their own understanding of the flames are twisted.</p><p>In a way, it's odd how most humans do not realise that the flames do not exactly function around a single word or definition as they claim. All flames have certain abilities shared- increase in durability, the projection of presence, emotions, and other <i>interesting</i> effects- but they just.. Do not realise those are also characteristics of the flames? There are other things, too.. Mists are supposedly 'Construction'- but most Mists are only capable of creating illusions. Yet, a lot of Mists also develop techniques involved in tricking minds of others as well- shouldn't it have been more obvious that their power is closer to the 'Deception'? Then- the Rain's 'Tranquility'.. Just where in the world creating artificial rain or controlling water to some extent- is related to 'tranquility'? The flames are not limited to a single word, yet these humans believe so.. And belief limits the humans' ability to use flames, because the flames are affected by their own belief.</p><p>Still.. Regardless of how they ended up meeting with their humans- and they are <i>their humans</i> now, after spending years with them as their partners and protectors- And, for all that Great Predator insists that he is only keeping them happy and safe 'for sake of the Tri-Ni-Sette'.. He cares, way too much. It's ironic that the Arcobaleno would never realise their biggest benefactor is the very same being they hate so much for cursing them.</p><p>The Great Predator is not perfect, but.. They think it's sad. No matter how he insists that there's nothing to be misunderstood- it's nature of the Mists, being secretive, misleading.. And for all that he portrays himself to be unimportant.. He sometimes forgets, that while strong beings can easily forget about smaller beings.. The weaker, smaller beings are always hyper-aware of their predators, even if the predator in question has no intention of doing anything with the preys. His power alone is enough to make every being that's not too stupid to live pay attention to his every move..</p><p>...Or perhaps that's a norm for the Great Predator, to the point he dismiss it completely- and he just forgets that's not usually case for the 'humans', maybe. The way he talks of his 'home', of Before Sinking- it certainly sounds like his people were ruled by the Great Elements, and, especially the Great Skies, and that just had been natural order of things. It would not surprise them, if that is the case..</p><p>They think the Great Predator will learn that their partners are not going to go away quietly, sooner or later. They think their partners will find him, at least once. The Elders tell them that all of them thought their partners were special, that they all got attached to their humans eventually.. That the Great Predator only ever chose the partners with 'compatible' flames, to make sure they would not have hard time around the humans he ask them to protect, mind, body and soul- or rather, mind, body and flame.. Yet, they still think their partners will overcome the obstacles the Great Predator placed in front of them..</p><p>...Besides.. As Fantasma and Leon claimed.. Seeing the Great Predator suffer aneurysms because of sheer chaos their partners sometimes create- is actually hilarious, if only because their partners have no idea just how much maneuverings and underhanded tactics the Great Predator is utilising to keep all of them safe and in one piece, for whatever-slash-whichever holes they accidentally- or not-so-accidentally- dug around themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is comes earlier than expected, only because of my terrible colleagues who hadn't finished submitting their monthly closing reports TM.. And without their completed job files, I have nothing to compile and report to my boss for November 2020. Mind.. It's only because we have been taking turns for appearing at office/working at home and not all of them had been at office yet.. (So I will be working overtime next week. Again. <i>Yay-</i> note the dripping sarcasm there.)</p><p>Origin of the Arcobaleno Familiars.. Because, just how on earth does Leon do what he does? Odako's size changes are odd, too, and don't let me start on Fantasma.. So I just- dragged in Myth and Legend into this.. Along with all those odd quirks for humans in canon when they use flames- I mean, what's with sprouting fish-tail, that does not have anything to do with rain flame? Or Byakuran- wings, really? Really? Is it only decorative, because I do not see him flapping so hard to not to fell? The wingspan, his weight, the frequency of wingbeat.. How does it work- manage constant propulsion of the Sky flame against the gravity of the Earth- without actually displaying visible Sky Flame? Then the wings got to be decorative, right..? Given, Byakuran- is completely type to do something because 'it looks cool' and bastard enough to be amused with reasoning that 'it confuses hell out of anyone who tries to figure out how the wings work'- because the wings are purely decorative and has nothing to do with actual mechanisms, as in how he is flying.. <s>Ignore entire paragraph if you want to, because it is a futile attempt of an author trying to make sense of anime-science.</s></p><p>And if he is actually using Sky Flame.. Well, more fun for him. Thus, another point, to 'the flames does not work similar to conventional science-slash-logic'.. The lore-crafting for fictional universe can be very hard for someone who thrives on logic.</p><p>But I digress. Dragons. Hydras.. Cerberus.. Chimera.. All that.. And all those legends about the deities having mystical creatures as pets or guardians, and, adding Kawahira to the equation- I think you would get idea. And tales of pissed off deities for humans hurting their pets and- something along that line.. Because Kawahira would be pissed off at humans hurting those under his protection. Kawahira's logic goes Earthling &gt; Flame-Actives &gt; Flame-Latent &gt; No-flame..<br/>Or Earthlings &gt; Other Beings &gt; Humans.<br/>He would save a dog over a human, what with him not a human.. And does not like human in general.. ..Exceptions being flame-actives, but reluctantly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. An Earthling, Midst of Human Culture & Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawahira does not celebrate human festivals... Or any other cultural festivals other than his own, for the matter.</p><p>That, does not mean he cannot enjoy the festive atmosphere or the performances they put up. Laughter, merry greetings shouted aloud, the flowing drink and food..</p><p>Yes, for all that Kawahira does not like or care for humans and their festivals, their cultures- Kawahira does enjoy their festivals.<br/><s>But it is not only festivals Kawahira enjoy.</s></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Human Culture, and Kawahira.. As well as other things in relation to humanity.</p><p>Or rather, how a single Earthling, a true Immortal alien affected the humanity- and the planet- throughout the Ages..<br/>(And affected, in return.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year-"</i>
</p><p>Kawahira hums softly along the carols, the laughter of the children and chores on the square- it is catchy and cheerful-</p><p>Birth of a religious figure.. Celebrated planet-widely, for one reason or another... How- <i>novel.</i></p><p>For someone like Kawahira, who actually remembers the actual events- it's quite odd. He doesn't think he will ever get used to it.. Sun of Righteous- or not.. ...'Be kind to each other', he said.. As one of a modern book said- Kawahira remembers, looking at the man. <i>(A child, as all humans are, to him.)</i> Kawahira hadn't cared to read him deeper. If there's anything real about this supposed 'creator of the world'- Kawahira does not care. If they are, then- him denying the existence of such a being would mean nothing to the being itself, no disrespect meant. If they aren't, then.. Who is he, to tell humans to stop thinking or believing whatever they want? Whatever strengthens their resolves, their conflicts.. Kawahira doesn't care for their belief, their ideals. He just thinks it's, very- <i>different,</i> That's all there is, for an Earthling like him.</p><p>Now, quite a while since then.. Kawahira has seen the changes. How tales changed, how records inevitably got lost, changed- or some things.. Never been recorded, to begin with. How some historians told tales, twisted tales to meet their taste- or how politics and power play got involved, twisting supposed 'facts' to suit the rulers' tastes. This celebration, is one of such things..</p><p>Christmas, birth of the Son of God, the humans say... How many of the humans do remember that the man's birth had not occurred in winter? Even humans do know that it was celebrated in Winter in order to convert pagans- Kawahira fondly remembers Yule, the celebration of the shortest day of the year.. Well, he mostly think fondly of the witches and the covens, the rituals they used to hold- druids and witches, and such- but the idea counts. While Kawahira never really warmed up to humans- they were.. <i>Different,</i> even among humans, and that- attracted Kawahira. For all that Kawahira is not a scientist, or scholar- he is naturally curious, and a curious Mist tend to obsess on topics. He would like to think he wasn't that bad for a Mist, but...</p><p>As much as Kawahira wishes.. <i>Great Mist,</i> that one term, tend to explain much about Kawahira's- peculiarities. He cannot help it himself, sometimes. Besides.. Being an Earthling has its advantages and disadvantages- he is so used to sensing every emotion radiating from flames within reach of his Mist flame. For all that it's humans' emotions.. Latent or active, Kawahira felt the emotions resonating in his flames, to some extent. It's nowhere close to what he used to feel in the Grand Harmony, alien to him as he notices just how isolated each emotions of flames are from one another.. Yet.. When the flames resonate with similar emotions together, when occasions rise.. Kawahira can almost believe he is back before the Sinking, still part of the Grand Harmony.</p><p>That's why.. Kawahira is attracted to festivals, and certain pivotal moments of the human history- the crowd, riled up- all of them sharing a moment, being part of something bigger- be it anger, determination, euphoria.. Kawahira sometimes stands in the midst of them, doing nothing but taking a moment, sensing all flames, compatible or not, all resonating with same emotion- even for a moment.</p><p>....Perhaps- it's not a surprise, that Kawahira had been around quite a few incidents with historical significance to humans.. Even if some of them, just for aftermaths of it.</p><p>Kawahira was not around birth of the man, he just- heard of him, vaguely. Of the men who preached, of the men who had acted.. ..That religion.. Kawahira had no hand in it, but he had been aware. It wasn't flame, but a flame of different kind, spreading like a wildfire among humans.. Perhaps it was because their figurehead was martyred. Perhaps- it was because of other things beyond his understanding.. Kawahira doesn't even know if the powers their priests and followers wielded were truly something from their 'God', or something born of their belief... But, isn't it right that belief and determination itself is a power unto itself? What is Flames- if not manifestation of the Will, and- if so.. How can they not hold power? Whether the God they believe in exists or not.. Whether Kawahira believes in this 'God' or not, he does not deny that the people who believe in that religion has power. And that power.. Kawahira can respect.</p><p>
  <i>"Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin~ Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year~"</i>
</p><p>Looking at the large tree decorated with shining lights, Kawahira hums gently.</p><p>Kawahira remembers a lot of things.. But.. A carpenter.. Why does it matter, if he believed? And- if he did not? There was something about that man... ...He had known Kawahira was different, the moment his eyes landed on Kawahira.. The man did not call Kawahira out, neither acknowledge him- but Kawahira had seen that the man had known. The man- never spoke of anyone about Kawahira either, that much Kawahira knows. But.. Despite of stories about angels and demons, tempters and trials set upon him- there is no mention of Kawahira. It was almost as if the man had known he wasn't part of that religion, that pantheon, and- that- if only for himself- Kawahira can admit it was unsettling... There were occasions like that, when humans saw him and mistook him as part of their belief- their religion.. Yet...</p><p>...Kawahira remembers a single meeting- he had not even been trying.. Kawahira had been looking for another Set of Sacrifices, and that man wasn't even among candidates- Kawahira does not know what kind of power he had to this day, but that had not been flames.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello, traveler- what tales do you carry from far?"</i>
</p><p>Kawahira does not get taken off-guard often. That day- Kawahira was, and.. Kawahira had just hummed gently and answered...</p><p>
  <i>"Same tales everywhere, as every being struggles to live."<br/>
"Wise words, stranger.. Then what brings you to this town?"<br/>
"Looking for someone who may qualify for a work that must be done."<br/>
"I see.. You look exhausted.. Why don't you take a break for yourself, stranger?"</i>
</p><p>That question, looking back.. Kawahira wonders if there had been something more to it. It was odd, almost out of place- asking him, take a break for himself.. He remembers refusing, but somehow ending up spending the night talking with the man- and that man.. While talking of stars- and of nature.. He was wise, yet. There was that- odd- <i>something..</i> Something beyond his grasp, his understanding.. </p><p>It had not been first time Kawahira met a human beyond his understanding, and it had not been last. But- there had been few who left an impression as strong as he.</p><p>
  <i>"You can sleep at my place tonight."<br/>
"...Mm?"</i>
</p><p>Kawahira had looked at the man then, confused by sudden, unexpected words- but the man.. There had been odd sense of knowing, and surprisingly deep, pure gratitude in his eyes, enough that silenced Kawahira for a moment..</p><p>
  <i>"...I do not understand..?"<br/>
"You can take rest at my place tonight," the man had repeated then, his voice warm and welcoming, "You came long way, so you should take rest comfortably. It is not much, but it is home."<br/>
"...."</i>
</p><p>Why had he accepted it..? Kawahira doesn't sleep often, it's pointless unless he is truly exhausted. Yet. So many irregularities, all around single man..</p><p>Kawahira does not believe in human religions. But- there's a saying. It roughly translates to, <i>'Even a single being's devotion is enough to elevate another to deity'-</i> Kawahira does not remember where he heard it, but it's old.. Enough that it must had been something he heard back before the Sinking. It's not exactly devotion, not exactly belief- or faith either- but it's something along the line of those.. ...There is a reason why Kawahira is respectful for religious men. It may not be his own, it may or may not be true- a lot of their religious scripts, Kawahira knows to be lies- false- or misinterpreted- but.. The world is not of a single plane, even within a single world, Kawahira knows. Some beings- they come into existence as they are, and as far as they are concerned, they remember the past others has not experienced, they have done what did not happened to others- but... If they have experienced it, and if they have power and knowledge that has been derived from supposed 'history'.. Does it make things any less truthful?</p><p>Kawahira does think it is true enough. He is a Mist, he would know better than anyone. Everyone lives in different worlds- no two beings perceive the world exactly same. They may observe same object, but how they perceive the said object differs- It's all different world, just as many as the beings that exists to perceive one universe- Kawahira knows for a fact Yokai of Japan respectfully stays hell away from Namimori unless it is emergency, referring Kawahira as a hermit of a kitsune, who does not belong to Inari- or Amaterasu, for the matter. Kawahira knows Amaterasu claimed Namimori partly- just as she does all Japanese, as mother deity of the Japanese- Izanagi and Izanami still exists, uninterested as they may be to every mortal's every day life. In Greece the Olympus still stands, pristine and shining, the entry available for those who knows what to look for- even if the deities may be offended if one was to enter without permission or right- and if someone knew how to, it was possible to find the branches of Yggdrasil to travel to other Nine Realms, of Norse. In Egypt, in China, in every civilisation of the humanity with sufficiently unique culture- Kawahira has felt the power different from his own, alien to him... Yet.</p><p>Kawahira- doesn't think it was a good thing. The world is one, yet there are so many tales and balances must be kept, of each tale, of each belief- a single world, on numerous balances, of which if any single one fails- the world would be affected as a whole. For all that Kawahira is very- apathetic, does not have his own opinion on the other scales that is not his own to uphold the balance.. He is sometimes contacted by those who are aware of the existences beyond their own balance, usually their top-most level of each pantheon. They- tend to know things, because it is impossible not to, for them. Most of them are part of Creation Myths, and for the beings who supposedly have created this world- they cannot help but conceive the parts that are not their own creation, that conflicts with their own power minutely- even if all should obey their wills. And Kawahira..</p><p>Kawahira stands out more than any other pantheons for them, because Kawahira is not of this planet. Their power is- most of their myth only concerns of the planet, it does not talk of how the stars turn around the Sun, how the Endless Sea of Stars had been made- so their power is.. Limited, usually. In a sense that they can only affect things their pantheon is concerned. Even those who has power over the stars, supposedly- most of time.. For all that one can darken the lights of the stars, take it all away- it's an- illusion of sort, that kind of power. They think they actually do it, but for Kawahira, who perceives things in his own way, not limited to this planet's.. Whose Mist Tag reaches far beyond this single galaxy.. ...Kawahira senses existence of the stars, even when they are supposedly all gone.</p><p>The Creation deities do not inform their pantheon of such details. Kawahira usually keeps his distance from those beings as well.</p><p>But.. Looking back, that man- the Son of the God, or the Prophet.. Of what humans call Abrahamic Religions, however vague and imprecise it may be.. <i>He might have known,</i> Kawahira thinks. Kawahira impersonated deities before- he met deities before. Still.. It was not often one who was not a Creation Deity perceived him as what he is, even for Kawahira...</p><p>Although, Kawahira supposes, it's not exactly true- Judaism or Islamic belief would claim that man as a Prophet, but Christianity claims him as an incarnation of the one and only God. That probably also explains why that man had-</p><p>
  <i>"...Thank you for visiting, traveler."<br/>
"..You are an odd man," Kawahira had said, his tone wry, "You are the one who welcomed a stranger to your home for a night."<br/>
"That may be so.. But you didn't have to accept my invitation, or visit this town," the man had smiled, kind and amused- "You didn't just come to find someone for your work, did you?"<br/>
"...." That, strictly speaking, was true- so Kawahira had not answered, because he did visit this town specifically due to the alien power he sensed, just to make sure that odd power was not harmful- "...Perhaps."<br/>
"Thank you for visiting, traveler."</i>
</p><p>Kawahira hadn't refuted it. He hadn't had to visit that town in person. He had, because- he felt it, odd radiating power spreading from that town- he knows how to recognise pivotal moments. Even if humans are fundamentally just- not even speck of dust in grand scheme of things.. For this planet? They are important, in the way his people had been back his home, all those years ago. And, what he found..</p><p>Kawahira knows different gods and different beings, different powers and how they work differently, following different laws- Most of them are useless for him, because they are not useful for Tri-Ni-Sette. They can indirectly aid him, but actual need to fuel the system- it can't be circumvented around. As it is, Kawahira uses spells and rituals of various origin to make his work easier.. But at the end, he needs flames, nothing else would suffice.. Not in this world. In another world, maybe, it is possible- must be, even, with countless, infinite universes. But here, in this world..</p><p>Kawahira hums- He was a man. Divinity, or not- incarnation, or not- he existed, he lived, and- thus.. He had been another human male, however great he may or may not have been. Kawahira respects those who are truly religious, but- really, so many beings were spared only because they hadn't been what Kawahira needed. Only few ever realises it. If taking a deity from another facet of this complicated universe could have uphold the balance of the world.. Kawahira would have, breaking out a war against another facet of the world be damned- and creator deities, usually, when they learn certain conflicts began in order to keep the planet- or humans- they usually do not get involved. It would be- counter-productive, really..</p><p>
  <i>(Kawahira- may have tried taking almost every deity, spirit and any beings of fire to experiment if tying them on Tri-Ni-Sette system would work. It failed miserably and Kawahira may have quietly erased their memories, before dumping the deities on respective pantheon's creation deity's figurative doorsteps with a simple metaphorical sign that he just tested to make sure they weren't potential solution to the problem for his balance to uphold. No one had been happy... But no one really complained either. They all tend to agree that the existence of humanity is always the priority. As for spirits or beings without similar protection, or power- Kawahira just dumped them with enough memory modification to make sense how they had been missing for a few hours, to a few days.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(..Japan's Yokai population and majority of phoenix, along with a few similar species are almost tolerant of him, if only because they all know he takes their children if they are of fire- then returns them wrapped up in apology gifts. And notes about their affinities. And a promise to offer assistance for the child, once. At this point, they all know Kawahira still does it because he just cannot give up trying to find a potential solution.. And because Kawahira does keep his word, and, if a child who he had taken before- approaches Namimori for a request, for a plea- Kawahira may not be capable of giving them all solutions of the world, but he does his best.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Rarely, they do awaken the flames.. Soul Fire, most other species call it. It's only humans who refers it as the Dying Will flames. More often than not, they are powerful enough to carry the Tri-Ni-Sette and survive until the set expires. And a few decades- is not actually very long time for them. Depending on which myth they belong to, however- taking flame from non-human, belief-influenced beings actually have some side-effects of overly strengthening the area of their origin, rather than letting the entire flame-flow evenly over the planet- It's better than nothing, certainly, but Kawahira prefers to avoid such issues. They are Kawahira's back-up plans.)</i>
</p><p>Still. Despite what Kawahira sometimes does- most of the deities or spirits who are aware of his existence are amiable. Unlike him, they are shaped by their culture, and some of them- even when they know they could be better- some of them are limited by their own lore. Some of them are not, powerful enough that they began being more than just beings born of belief that fed their existences. Even so.. Most of them understands duty and performing things that may not be of their taste. Even those who disagree- Poseidon, who is known with the phrase 'The Sea Bows for No One' comes to the mind- even he, does know vaguely enough to think that Kawahira is a balance-keeper of another pantheon of sort, and that, he respects.. Even if it's helped by the fact that he has nothing do to with fire, and Kawahira is all about flames.. Mists, Clouds and Rain involving water particles or not, that's metaphorical thing, not actual- even if the flames do involve more rationality than logic. So, even those who are aware of him being not part of their pantheons but part of something supernatural enough to be similar to them- they ignore him visiting and occasionally mingling with their humans, so long as Kawahira does nothing more.</p><p>
  <i>"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way- oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh~"</i>
</p><p>Kawahira doesn't like mingling with humans. But- it's not mingling with humans that Kawahira likes. It's the nostalgia that fuels him, when he seeks company of others. Sometimes it's intellectual curiosity, sometimes it's respect for religion and culture- but whatever other reasons Kawahira has, the massive group of single-minded beings attracts him, whether he indulges or not in those occasions.</p><p>Even without his flame techniques, Kawahira is an excellent performer, experienced and skilled- even if he does not like attention much. But, there's certain thrill, in making everyone focus on you, on nothing else but you alone- flicks of hands, waving arms, stretched forward and back- swaying- postures, demanding attention- the voice, intonation and accent, enthralling the spectators.. It's- his presentation that attracts others, and they cannot see past his presentation. There's attention, and there's <i>attention-</i> eyes on him personally, Kawahira loathes. Eyes on his work, his performance.. Kawahira is a Mist. If he does not like his work appreciated, that would be stranger. It's not same, not in the ways the Lightenings love attention- they love attention on them, and them alone. Kawahira- it's not personal, his performances. Perhaps his performances may strive for perfection, perhaps he strives to deliver a tale- emotions- but what he emotes, are not truly soul-deep... And that, is not same. Gatherings of people are- excellent chances to show off a little. It's nature of Mists, twisting everything around them, to make all dance to their tune but nothing else- the Grand Harmony may stopped Mists going out of control, even when they hadn't been truly bonded to any Sky.. But Kawahira..</p><p>Kawahira is a Great Mist, and- he hadn't been under influence of any Sky for such a long time.. He craves control, mastery of deception that allows every little thing around him to act upon his desires to perfection- it's his nature. Freedom of choice? There never can be true freedom- because, everything is limited. Humans put the term as the 'Opportunity Cost'- to have something, you cannot have another. Priorities, desires, preferences, necessity- Even himself, limits him from truly being free. Culture, his own history and experience that shaped Kawahira to be today's him- <i>what freedom?</i> The best one can get is an illusion of freedom- the idea that one can <i>freely choose,</i> when, at the end- it is either making right choice and gain better position- be it emotional, mental, intellectual, material or whatever category- or fall from the position you hold. Without the Grand Harmony, Kawahira knows he subconsciously categorises <i>everything</i> as potential hostiles- if he is honest to himself.. Even <i>Talbot</i> is not an exception to it, for all that he considers that child as his own.</p><p>Kawahira <i>is.</i> A Great Element <i>is.</i> Even if he is extremely mild tempered for a Great Element, that doesn't make him weak or safe to be around. If anything.. It makes Kawahira even more <i>dangerous,</i> because he is <i>observant.</i> For all that all Great Element's unspoken, true rite of passage is gaining control of their flames, to sober up from the natural flame-drunkness they end up being born with... Compared to humans.. All Earthlings were flame-drunken. Definition of flame-drunk is that their flames cloud their rationality- but for the Earthlings- it is natural that they had been all intoxicated by their flames, at least a little- It's part of their body, mind and soul. Why wouldn't they relay on their flames? Completely lost in flow of their flames was considered bad, but a little leanings on their flame was encouraged.. It was safe, because of the Grand Harmony. And Kawahira..</p><p>Kawahira learned too much, experienced too much- all after he lost the Grand Harmony. On his people's standard- Kawahira is not sober. His control, so tight over his flame- and his flame reserve, always low with too many work he is juggling to fulfill his self-appointed duties- His mind is almost completely free of influence of his Mist flame, and for a Great Element- that's not.. That's <i>unnatural.</i></p><p>Kawahira indulges, letting himself go and mingle with humans, visiting festivals after festivals- He goes to the events that drives humans wild, in reckless abandon- but even that's controlled. He lets his passion burn, as an Earthling should.. He goes. Beautifully decorated trees, buildings, porches- masked humans, entertainers dancing, singing, performing.. Food served, drinks flowing freely, the laughter and smiles shared.. It's an illusion, a fantasy- but Kawahira still indulges. Yet..</p><p>...Kawahira shouldn't be thinking he is indulging. A Great Mist, thinking acting upon the natural instinct he has as a Mist, is an indulgence- a luxury, rather than something natural.. He hates it. He hates how much he has changed. and he hates how often he forgets that he isn't acting how he used to be.</p><p>It's nature of a Mist- deception can be simple. Naturally deceptive and secretive or not, Kawahira still hates lying. Not seeing through what is hidden, and outright lying- is different. Not all Mists are philosophical, and Kawahira isn't.. Not exactly. Being a Great Element is... It's not simply matter of being <i>born</i> as a Great Element- they are born with <i>capacity</i> to be a Great Element. It's a prerequisite, certainly- but actually <i>being</i> a Great Element is more than simply being born to be one. If the child cannot mature fast enough, cannot control the flame they are born with.. It's something most Earthlings never actually thought of, but- Kawahira had been the youngest Great Element alive when the Sinking happened, barely a few thousand years old.. Young adult, even for normal Elements. The Great Elements of old often forgot about age when they interacted among themselves. The Elements.. When they interact with Great Elements- they do not ask age.</p><p>...It's in that kind of things, where human's perspective make more sense, even to Kawahira. Not- that being older means knowing better and more than younger, but.. In the sense that the younger are inexperienced and should differ to the more experienced. Kawahira may had been a Great Mist, may had been an employee of the Council, but- Kawahira at the time, had been woefully inexperienced by everything... He does not regret what happened, what he did- he did his best, even if it had not been enough to save his people.. But he wishes others hadn't just deferred to him automatically, just because he had been a Great Element and a former employee of the Council. No one gave him their opinions even when he asked, other than things related to their own passions, if it was matter of leading, and-.. Kawahira had tried to form a Council, more than once- and.. It failed miserably.</p><p>In hindsight, Kawahira knows that it had been part of aftermath of losing the Great Harmony- all other Great Elements, older than him and, therefore, more- dependent on the Great Harmony... They were all suffering Sky Trauma in varying degrees, even Skies themselves.. No, Skies even <i>worse,</i> because Skies bonded with all other Skies, when elements only bonded if there were sufficiently compatible elements. He hadn't even realised something had been dreadfully wrong, back then. Everyone had been suffering depression and shock, but anyone of them who had experience in leadership... And coupled with Sky Trauma, survivor's guilt was a thing, only that it effected Skies even worse, because <i>they</i> were supposed to protect their elements..</p><p>Still.. It does not make sense to Kawahira, how <i>all Skies</i> had just- decided to <i>stop.</i> There was something more than just loss of the Grand Harmony and Sky Trauma involved, but.. He has no idea how it had happened, and exactly what had caused it. He suspects it had been influence of the Elder Great Sky, yet. for what purpose? At this point.. All he can do is speculate.. Even as he mindlessly walks among the humans in a street of one of their cities, drunk in holiday cheer..</p><p>
  <i>"-I said, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas- With every Christmas card I write~ May your days be merry and bright~ And may all your Christmas' be white~"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(One day, Kawahira would realise what he had been missing. One day, looking back on his musings- Kawahira would bitterly laugh, his laughter hollow and pained. But it is something of future, something he does not know yet.. Today, Kawahira only wonders- introspective, of his own culture.. And the human's.)</i>
</p><p>Kawahira usually finds himself in midst of the strings of festivals once harvest season arrives. From the various culture celebrating harvests- until arrival of the new year- One way or another, Kawahira finds himself among joyous crowd. Sometimes, he is a traveler, bringing some ration for hungry family in return of a warm place to sleep- sometimes, he is just an outsider, welcomed to the festival. Sometimes.. He is an unknown, the people giving him wary looks, shunned outright in fear- in harsh winter, wary of a potential thief- or a raider.</p><p>Kawahira never really minded. It's single-minded crowd that attracts him, the reminder of the Grand Harmony, his people.. Not necessarily positive emotions. Sometimes he riled them up on purpose.. ..He- may be responsible for a couple of- riots, in human history.. That, and.. Kawahira thinks the place was named- Gomorrah? For all that Kawahira doesn't care for pleasure of flesh- that doesn't mean he does not know of it, or is inexperienced in it. It's just- another useful skill, really.. Kawahira does not care for it, personally.. Yet- it's far too easy to entice humans. <i>'It's forbidden',</i> his whispers, <i>'why would it be? Why would they forbid it- if there weren't anyone who was doing it? If there weren't anything to gain from it?'</i> Humans- are curious little things, and they try, away from others' eyes. Then.. It is a domino-effect, of sort. One hides from others. One finds another, who was hiding. They do it together, find more like-minded, then- they entice others, to join in.. And it spreads, like a wildfire..</p><p>..Kawahira is not unaware that some insists in had been work of a devil, a demon.. If there were others who spread lust- or profit from it- that.. Kawahira has no idea, and he doesn't care about it, either. It was just- a little fun, for him, and.. The fact that two cities had fallen soon after.. He still does not care. What does it matter to him, if some humans died, for whatever reason it had been? He had his fun, and he was done with it.</p><p>Kawahira, for all that he is not part of any pantheon in particular.. He appears in many myths and legends of the humanity, for all that none can link him to each and every small tales that talks of him.</p><p>Kawahira is there, when Aztec dances and sacrifices their own, the blood and scream teasing out a cruel smile from him. Kawahira is there, looking at the sacrifices and offerings humans make to their God, or Gods- or when humans are reverent.. Kawahira is there, when the humans make wishes, praying to the higher entities that may or may not exist. Kawahira is there- when the humans rage and fear, terror, fury and survival instinct clashing together- Kawahira is there as warriors fight, rampage, kill and mangle each other. He is rather partial for them..</p><p>...Modern warfare annoys Kawahira, if only for how it's getting so.. <i>Utterly impersonal,</i> it is becoming. Where is good heart-pumping sadistic glee and elation, the feeling of being so utterly <i>alive,</i> even as <i>everything</i> around them perishes-!</p><p>Is it a wonder that Kawahira was confused as a demon or- similar entities, before? Be it terror, glee, horror, or pleasure.. Kawahira is not very picky. Some of his worshippers- who thought him as a demon lord- had been surprised to learn that, in the past.. Unlike other actual entities that had clear distinction on what they wanted <i>(to fed upon-)</i> Kawahira never did care. He only sought <i>something</i> akin to the Grand Harmony, even in the most vague sense, if he is not looking for something related to the 'soul flames'... And just as- broad as his acceptance of offerings had been, he offered rather large varieties of things in return. One of the most creative way to appeal to Kawahira in the past had been a nobleman who staged a city-wide festival in name of celebrating arrival of summer many centuries ago.. That man.. On top of arranging festival of all things for his son, as an offering for Kawahira- he had asked for good harvest, so long as the festival continues every year. Beltane, humans called it. The emphasis on fire and.. There were things, that man agreed to keep, as a sign that the festival was held to honour their deal..</p><p>Ironically.. It ended up getting connected to Belenus. He was one of few deities that- actually knew Kawahira. Most fire-deities knew of Kawahira, certainly, but most of them were confrontational or territorial.. Belenus wasn't that bad, at least not towards Kawahira. Perhaps it was because Kawahira was being helpful for his followers, perhaps it was something else.. Who knows, exactly what he thinks? Kawaira is not human, but he isn't a deity or a being of belief, of divinity either.. He is an Earthling. He is less metaphysical than they are, for all that he is still a creature of flames, of determination and willpower.</p><p>Kawahira is there, when the humans rejoice the fall of Berlin Wall. Humans chanting, screaming- shouting- Kawahira stands quietly, looking at the pieces of wall, torn apart. It's.. Breathtaking, how the emotions of the crowd surges- and resonates.. It's <i>wonderful.</i> <s>(Horrible.)</s> It makes him feel as if he is back to all those years ago, when a new Sky is born to the Grand Harmony... <s>(It just reminds him that he is alone, his flame crying out on loneliness, sorrow.)</s> So- Kawahira stays overnight, watching the celebration, the humans rejoicing.. <i><s>(Kawahira sometimes like to self-inflict torture. He is masochistic, that way.)</s></i></p><p>
  <i>"-Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Próspero año y felicidad~ I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas,
from the bottom of my heart~"</i>
</p><p>Kawahira is there, when Vlad III, <i>Vlad Ţepeş,</i> invites hundreds of guests for a banquet- Ottoman Empire and Hungary's conflict, the bloodshed, hatred and terror calling him. He is smiling with amusement as the guests were stabbed and impaled on spikes, laughing his heads off as the terror and horror spreads among still-living- the grim satisfaction of achieving desired result from the man in question making Kawahira laugh even louder, hidden under veil of his Mist flame- It reminds Kawahira of how Elements fled from a raging Great Element in terror, even as other Great Elements rushed to calm the raging one..</p><p>Kawahira remembers. And.. Humanity- for all that none ever connects him to every tale he had left behind.. Still remembers him, unknowingly.</p><p>It is always amusing to Kawahira- to see the Sacrifices fail horribly, even as they struggle to find more about him, about the Tri-Ni-Sette-</p><p>-Kawahira's tales can be found in quite a lot of places, just.. Horribly misleading. Kawahira is not sure just how many names he had in Scottish folklore, for example- the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, for example.. Queen Titania and King Oberon, Queen Maeve and- so many of them.. So many of Kawahira's dealings with humans, confused by something of the work of Fae.. ..Queen Maeve found his antics amusing. Even if it is for good- keeping the planet hospitable- how Kawahira does, tricking and making humans suffer- that, she finds it most amusing.. Queen Titania disapproves, but she does acknowledge the necessity- while King Oberon doesn't care, either way.. Other than volunteering a fae who had awakened soul fire- and unwittingly irritated him far too much as a Sacrifice, just once, as a punishment.. He was most- annoyed, that Kawahira hadn't drained him dry.. But Kawahira, as a rule, didn't use beings that weren't mostly of this plane as a Sacrifice for longer than a few decades.. He had no idea what would happen if balance shifted too far, or if there would be any side-effects- better stick to safe options..</p><p>
  <i>(Kawahira has seen what happens if he messes with Tri-Ni-Sette without due caution.. Even with due caution, sometimes. A- couple of alternative universes are.. ..There are a few terrifying prospects, even to Kawahira. His Mist flame, shattering so utterly that he becomes something OTHER- is one of those.. Or- effecting the entire planet in- oddest ways, that just makes his work even more complicated-)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Kawahira does not think of the alternative universe where he has a son or- other- odd differences.. There are things he is better off not dwelling in, especially things that aren't relevant to him- there are countless alternative universes, with countless differences in history- he is wise enough to not to dwell on what-ifs, what-could-have-beens, and- how to make use of the alternative universes- it's too risky, and he is not a risk taker.. Even if there are some of his counterparts out there who are willing to take such risks.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"-Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today~ and man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day~"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>THUMP!</i>
</p><p>"Sorry, mister!"<br/>
"...It's fine, merry Christmas!"<br/>
"Oh- thank you, and merry Christmas to you too, mister! Sorry again!"</p><p>Kawahira shakes his head to shake off snow, blinking a little- a child had accidentally thrown a snowball at him.. Kawahira just smiles and waved away the child, even as the child jumped back and started running around with her friends again. There's a small snowball fight occurring at the side.. And a church choir, singing aloud-</p><p>
  <i>"O sing, choirs of angels, sing in exultation- O come, o come ye to Bethlehem- O Come and behold Him, born the King of Angels.."</i>
</p><p>Kawahira laughs. He is not here to mope.. He is here because it reminds him of cheerful things, of past, of the Grand Harmony-</p><p>-So when next song begins, Kawahira sings along softly, smiling as he bought himself eggnog from a street vendor.</p><p>
  <i>"Joy to the world, the Lord is come; Let earth receive her King! Let ev’ry heart prepare him room, And Saints and angels sing, And Saints and angels sing, And Saints, and Saints and angels sing~"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!</p><p>This is sort-of an Early Christmas special, but.. Because pure fluff/happiness just- does not suit current mood of the fic.. And I wanted to avoid being entirely out of the flow.. <s>So much lore thrown in, trying to make it more relevant.</s> A little early, but I think a few days early is acceptable, for preparing something special for yourself as a treat. I personally enjoy some Winter/Christmas special menu at a cafe nearby, every year- as much as I wish those are available all the time- I do love some of those very much.. I also feel being available in December only makes them a little more special.</p><p>Ironically enough- My family does not celebrate Christmas- Yule- Hanukkah or anything specific.. We usually share a very nice dinner, but that's all. <s>I had to research carols for this.</s> I always had been partial to Joy to the World's melody for all that I am not religious- I like how upbeat it is. <s>Funny how I never learned the lyrics until I did for this one-shot.</s> My family has mutual agreement of not worrying over what to buy something special <s>and not end up just gathering dust somewhere,</s> for each other every year- by agreeing to not to gift mutually for specific event/date like birthdays and Christmas, unless something suddenly catches our attention enough that we buy for another.. But that, we do all year-round anyway.</p><p>...Not being religious- or not believing in specific religion- does not necessarily stop anyone from enjoying and sharing a good holiday cheer or festive mood, though. Perhaps, not celebrating a specific reason- but isn't it enough, to just- share the holiday cheer, with family, friend- or even strangers? Even alone- a cheerful song or two can do wonders to mood.<br/>Spread Positivity!<br/><s>Says, Miss Realism, who usually considers both Positivity and Negativity as 'only useful depending on circumstances'.</s></p><p>But I do mean it. So many people are being gloomy.. Life happens. As some says- When life gives you lemon, make lemonade.. Somehow. <s>Or just eat slices. I like sour things.</s> Sitting over spilled milk and crying rarely works out.. Even if it sometimes summon for an adult as a child- or perhaps a friend- who will safe the day for you. Or, as an idiom of my home country says- Would spiderwebs appear, on a mouth of living? People will find something to eat, even in worst situations.. And life goes on, for everyone.</p><p>Now that this <s>unplanned</s> one has been posted.. Time to go back to originally planned one so that I can hopefully post that one before end of 2020. Honestly, I haven't planned to do any seasonal special, but.. Current social climate warrants it, in my opinion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Raindrops falling from the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is a rainy day when Checker Face silently removes the seal on the little Great Sky.</p><p>It is an unassuming, quiet day, raining and slightly depressing- but the entire town feels the effect of the seal breaking..</p><p>It is there, the tentative smiles shared in silence, conspiringly whispering elements of the Old District-</p><p>-But, for Checker Face.. It feels like for the first time in far too long, he can breath easy.. ...He had not even realised how hard it had been to breath, ever since the Sealing has happened..</p><p>...He- had been suffering an extreme case of Sky Rejection on top of his existing Sky Trauma, hadn't he?<br/><s><i>Now</i> he realises just how severe it had been, this <i>idiot.</i></s></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Checker Face likes watching Sky in general. Be it day or night, be it sunny, rainy or snowy- windy or still, hot or cold, dry or wet.. He often finds himself endlessly watching the Sky. Perhaps it's because of what he is, perhaps because he just like the impossible things... But- he likes the Sky, the Heaven.</p><p>The cultural importance of the Sky to his people aside.. The myriad of shades the Sky can be dyed in- the indigo of early dawn, whitish blue of sky hidden by a veil of mist- slightly darker red and orange, of morning sun light brightly shining, setting the world alight for all beings to see.. ..He always liked the Sky, and still does... Despite all sort of negative connotations it built up over the eons, for himself.. The Checker Face never could hate it. Something beyond his reach, with it's ephemeral yet eternal nature..</p><p>Is it such a surprise that the Checker Face was enthralled by it?</p><p>Of course.. Checker Face remembers different Sky, with different Sun, Moon and stars.. On a different land, different star.</p><p>The thing is... If anyone asks, Checker Face would tell them he is just wishing he could be seeing sky of his home planet's, but...</p><p>...Checker Face forgot the Sky of his home long time ago. He vaguely remember the eternal tinge of Sky flame on their atmosphere, a physical evidence of the Grand Harmony that encompassed entire planet- He just remembers that the sky of his home always had that slight sheen of the Sky flame, dark or bright.</p><p>Checker Face wonders, these days. The Grand Harmony- it takes account of every flame singing within the harmony, but it always heeded call of the greater needs- all individual needs were heard, but it was always compromising. The call of Great Elements were stronger, and thus their desires and needs were acknowledged and dealt with first. In a way- in very selfish way- humans have higher chance of having everything they desire than his people, because they do not bow down to the combined will of all humans. His people always did.. That was what the Great Harmony did. If one of his people hurt others, then the one who hurt others would feel the pain one inflicted others- and be it happiness, sadness- pain or even mere irritation- everything would echo in their Grand Harmony. Pure happiness would make others help to share such ecstasy- Grief and sorrow would call others for help to lessen echo of the sorrow they feel..</p><p>If only to himself.. Checker Face can admit there are some things humans have it better, objectively speaking. They don't just <i>know</i> how everyone around them is feeling from echos of their flames. It took extremely fine control to suppress that echo to the point others could not sense what they were feeling, and that- was usually a skill limited to the Great Elements.. ...Besides, their emotions, with their age, ran deeper than most other elements.. That, Checker Face knew. It wasn't just flame density that killed other Earthlings when a Great Element lost control- it was also the sheer force of emotions that rang across the Grand Harmony that killed his people..</p><p>Still.. Looking at the tiny Sealed Great Sky who is asleep, Checker Face sighs, the sound unheard by anyone with gentle singing of the night rain. The Seal is, unfortunately- one of the most sophisticated flame-mechanism he has seen among human techniques, and it takes extremely delicate control that is beyond normal human flame-actives to dismantle.. And he is compounding the issue by trying to not to touch the Sealed Sky's Sky flame at all with his own Mist flame.</p><p>Thankfully, Checker Face notes with no small amount of relief, the Hyper Intuition seem to be still active on the Sealed Sky, if only in subconscious level- and the Sealed Sky's flame that always rages under the Seal actually lies dormant the moment he approached the Sealed Sky tonight. In a way- Checker Face thinks, as he carefully pries open one of the metaphorical flame-hinges of the Seal- the Sky flame of this particular bloodline's Skies are practically sentient..</p><p><i>Click, click, click,</i> Checker Face thinks, of sounds only he can hear as his Mist Flame continues to dismantle the Seal- it's multi-layered, to completely seal away the Sky flame of a Great Sky, to the point even the Sky Rejection could not be felt, even the bonds to shatter.. It's actually more tedious than difficult, because he is not shattering the Seal so much as dismantle it methodologically, to minimise the damage to the little Sky- and replace the layers with flame-dampeners and inhibitors outside the Sealed Sky's body. It's- metaphorically speaking- sense exactly what the outermost layer of the Seal is doing, building one layer outside the Sky's body to correspond the function, then dismantle the Seal's layer- rinse and repeat, layer by layer..</p><p>It takes hours. Checker Face sometimes has to pause and examine the layers again carefully to make sure that cracking the layers he built would not hurt the Sealed Sky. Underneath the weakening Seal- Checker Face can sense the purring Sky Flame that feels utterly gleeful and anticipatory.. The sleeping Sealed Sky is smiling, dreaming of something happy. He knows if any Earthling was around, they would immediately know he is feeling extremely guilty- or at least, he thinks he is feeling guilty, this pain and- twisting in his gut. There are only few layers left, and Checker Face can already sense the presence of the Sky flame that's leaking from the dismantling Seal, underneath the layers of his flame inhibitors and dampeners.. At least these flame mechanisms he created aren't linked to him any more.. It takes linked flame that's still under one's control to brush against another element- or a sky- to form a bond, a direct touch of sort in terms of flame.. And Checker Face is very good in creating metaphorical tools out of his mist flame and wielding them against others, to make sure others cannot learn about him through his flame. Even if human's flame-sense is horrible, even humans can vaguely sense things from each other if there's direct flame-to-flame contacts.</p><p>It's a reflex, at this point, for Checker Face to avoid any sort of flame contact. Checker Face grudgingly notes that he is just making everything more complicated for himself by avoiding touching and dismantling the Vongola Nono's Seal layer by layer rather than burning straight through using his Mist flame, but-</p><p>
  <i>-HomecomingLongingLoveCompanionshipDoNotLeaveMeAlone-</i>
</p><p>-Checker Face shakes his head- he will not be chained.. He cannot be chained. A Great Sky, who once bonded with numerous elements- who had been deprived of any bond for almost a decade.. Checker Face knows how easy it will be for the Great Sky to form bonds right now.. And Checker Face wants none of it. <s><i>Liar.</i></s> A mortal, a human- a child.. There would be nothing good that would come from bonding with such a <i>thing,</i> so his Mist flame stays away, untouched. <s><i>It burns, almost resentfully, struggling against his control.</i></s> Even if he can vaguely sense the Calling the Great Sky is making under what's left of the Seal along with his inhibitors and dampeners... His flame moves fluidly, stripping away the layers of the Seal without any trouble-</p><p>-Checker Face is not ready for it, when the Sky flame of the Great Sky suddenly bursts forth, shattering remain of the Seal- but the Sky flame misses his Mist flame by a narrow margin, and is then contained by his inhibitors and dampeners. He can still feel the pure Sky flame burning under the inhibitors and dampeners, the metaphorical heat of the fire- but it cannot reach him, and the Sky flame, for lack of other word- <i>rages.</i> It's not- strictly true, that word. The flame doesn't feel angry, or furious- but the sheer strength it burns, and crashes against the dampeners and inhibitors.. His inhibitors and dampeners hold. Ironically enough- while the sky flame felt angry against the Seal, trying to burn it away.. The Sky flame does not crash against his inhibitors and dampeners with same wrath, even if it's almost of similar intensity, prodding for any weakness to get out..</p><p>Kawahira wonders, feeling almost- relieved? His shoulder feels light, like a burden he had never realised its existence before, is gone.. The Sky flame purrs under the layers of dampeners, barely felt by his sense- while it still wants <i>out,</i> it's not in same way it wanted <i>OUT</i> under the Seal. In fact- the Sky flame almost feels pleased- that, Kawahira supposes, is the Sky flame under influence of the Hyper Intuition knowing that it needs to be available to the tiny Great Sky a little by little, not all of it at once.. But unlike before, the Sky flame is available for the child. There's a vague feeling he would have interpreted as <i>gratitude</i> if not for the circumstances, and- that's practically the last straw for him, even if he struggles to hold himself against urge to go <i>away-</i> After what he had done.. He really needs to keep the child under watch for a while to make sure there's no unintended effects- or the effect of suddenly available Sky flame is not too severe for the child to adjust.</p><p>Kawahira picked Saturday night to dismantle the Seal for a reason. The child sleeps in, unaware of the changes occurred- and when he wakes up, he believes he just had particularly refreshing sleep and looks forward having free weekends. The child does not realise his clearer mind and less clumsy movements aren't from just a good night's sleep, but effect of his flame being in touch with himself again. Going out to run errand for his mother- to buy some grocery- he does not notice Kawahira casually following him, or widening eyes of some flame-actives as they realise a very light feeling of a welcoming Sky. There are still a few people the Great Sky child's flame acts like particularly hissy cat- especially a few bullies- but mostly.. The child feels like a latent Sky rather than a Sealed Sky, to any flame-active worth their own flame. Kawahira merely gives them uncaring cold looks if any of those flame-actives notice him following the child, and they flinch and look away from him whenever that happens.. Some still have backbone to approach and thank him despite being terrified of him, but he ignores their thanks, merely watching the way the child Great Sky's sky flame interacting again with its surroundings once more, almost like it is a child as well, curious about everything around it.. ..It probably feels like interacting with the world is something entirely new, after being Sealed for such a long time..</p><p>Kawahira supposes.. He is acting almost enthralled like a newly bonded element, despite lack of actual bond. It's almost ironic that the child does not notice him now, despite following and searching for him when he was barely a toddler, yet.. Hadn't he counted on that? Children forget things fast.. Human children even faster than Earthling children..</p><p>Still... The child doesn't seem to notice or affected much by slight changes in behavior from everyone around him. That- need to be remedied, that obliviousness.. He is still a child, born and raised in this Namimori, a peaceful town, but even so.. He is not observant, not in a way a Sky with Hyper Intuition should be. Kawahira knows it is probably another self-defense mechanism the child developed, but that means the child subconsciously notices things, yet habitually ignores what he notices.. Learning something new is easy, unlearning bad habits.. It tend to be harder. And.. Would the Sun Sacrifice even realise what is going on..?</p><p>On Monday, Kawahira follows the child to the school, Namimori Middle. There's still remnants of the Sky Rejection and Calling, enough that some children flinch away from the little Great Sky, and some others- pay more attention to the child.. But Kawahira figures that it's not enough to be of a concern, because the Great Sky himself is oblivious- on the other hand, The Misty Cloud child takes one look at the little Great Sky notices the Seal gone, and spends the entire day carefully watching the little Great Sky, unnoticed by most, with exception of his group of flame-active children. In the evening, the Misty Cloud child drags half the 'Disciplinary Committee' to the Shrine, after checking with the Neighbourhood Watch and Namimori Watch for information- While only a few of the Naminori's residents ever realises it, Kawahira's Mist Clone always had been hanging around as one of the Miko there- Hibari Clan knew Kawahira one way or another picked up offerings that caught his eyes every day, and if a particular wish made at the alter caught his attention, even granted those- flame active or not. Even if they do not know exactly how- they knew that he kept surveillance at the Shrine.. And the Misty Cloud child had dragged an entire crate of flame-reactive alcohol from his clan storage.</p><p>(While the Hibari clan did not stop their clan heir from taking the oldest crate out of their storage, there were speculation running rampant in their clan compound. Was their semi-feral Cloud heir trying to get drunk? Was it a party? He considers getting drunk pointless- what changed his mind?)</p><p>(The joke's on them. Misty Cloud did not care for drink, certainly, and he had known no one would protest him taking the crate if he told them that it was to thank the Great Guardian for the Unsealing of the Great Sky- however.. He was still of opinion that none of them had been punished enough for their failure to protect the little bird, and a little confusion and chaos was least they can suffer for it.)</p><p>Kawahira is amused.. While he cannot drunk on most human alcohol, Hibari clan learned enough from Namimori locals since Alaude has married a local Storm, and their family recipe for plum wine actually utilises one of the spice they got from Kawahira's garden- most of recipe for alcohol in Namimori does, as there aren't many local spice that directly reacts to the presence of flame on Earth.. Still.. Hibari clan's family recipe is, unknown to them- closest to one of Earthling drinks. It wasn't even considered an alcoholic- or rather, mentally debilitating- in his people's eyes because they generally have higher tolerance with higher flame purity.. But its sweet, tangy taste is rather close to a drink Kawahira used to get back in his home planet during winter. Besides.. It's two centuries old crate. While it's just a blink of eyes for Kawahira, it's practically ancient for most humans.</p><p>What value would a drink- one Kawahira can take or brew by himself if he really desires any time- have for Kawahira? But- quite similar to how demons act- it's not always about what value things have for Kawahira- but for those who make such offerings. It's not always objects- but the effort and emotional price the giver pays.. It's not uncommon. It's not about the value of things offered, but the token of the gesture- how much it means for the giver, not taker. With how much effort one put- he is giving them a token acknowledgement that they had made effort and hear them out.. While demons gain power in return, so they acknowledge summons- or make deals.</p><p>Still.. Humming gently, Kawahira appeared in front of stubborn looking Misty Cloud child with light veil of Mist flame, his voice amused.</p><p>"You didn't have to steal the crate from your clan storage, Misty Cloud- they would have spared more than a single crate if you just told them you are trying to get an audience with me."<br/>
"That would defeat purpose- The herd's confusion amuses you," the Misty Cloud comments, the child always had been quite a clever one- "I want rules."<br/>
"Rules, Misty Cloud?"<br/>
"Yes, rules- you had one of my clansmen spread the word that you will be removing the Seal on the Great Sky, but you also said he became Vongola Decimo candidate," Misty Cloud's flame is- final, in a way that Kawahira knows the child has already decided things- "I am his Cloud Guardian- your rules forbid us from becoming an active member of the Underground community outside the Namimori. What are your rules?"<br/>
"You are not his primary Cloud-"<br/>
"<i>-yet-</i> Anyone who wishes to claim otherwise will do it over my dead body."</p><p>..Kawahira gives the child a <i>look-</i> the Disciplinary Committee in general are terrified, it's first time they ever came to his presence.. Still.. Looking at the headstrong Misty Cloud, Kawahira conceded lightly, inclining his head.</p><p>"...To be fair, there is no Cloud stronger than yourself within Namimori at the moment, but bonding is two-way street.. You will have to convince the Great Sky."<br/>
"He won't take any incompetent elements again, not after the Sealing," the Misty Cloud points out, his voice dry, "and I do include my own idiotic sire among the 'incompetent elements'.. And I alone kept him safer than any of his former bonded elements could."<br/>
"Harsh, but true.." Kawahira hums thoughtfully, looking at the Misty Cloud again- well, if nothing else, the child is determined, and quite polite for a Cloud too, if he was taking an effort to not to offend him while being a proper Inner Court member- "What happens in Namimori stays in Namimori, but everything is classified from the Sun Sacrifice. He is an outsider.. Otherwise- consider all properly bonding Inner Court members of the Great Sky given automatic permission to leave Namimori and join the Underground society," Kawahira offers, nonchalantly holding up a crystal clear Western wineglass and taking out a bottle from the crate the Misty Cloud bought him, "I expect you to guard your Sky properly- as a future holder of Cloud Ring of the Ring of Guidance.. It is not as handful as Sacrifice set, but it's still one of the Three Sets of Sevens."<br/>
"Spiritually, mentally and physically, then?"<br/>
"Yes."</p><p>Kawahira nods lightly as he swirled the wineglass slightly- it's a good bottle.. Kawahira carelessly sat on the altar among the offerings, picking up one of the packages- it's just a pack of mochi, an offering from a child who visited a few hours ago, asking for his younger sister's lost toy.. Considering he had already granted that little wish, he doesn't feel very guilty taking it, even if it would not seem so, to others.. Image of sheer disrespect for one, even if all the offerings on the altar is for him- it's hard to think a deity would be casually picking up offerings from altar, after all..</p><p>Still.. While most of children look rather stiff or uncomfortable- Kawahira easily notes that the Misty Cloud looks unfazed. Given.. Quite a few other Mists among the children realised half the things Kawahira does is on purpose and relaxed quite a bit.. Picking out a pack of meat jerky among the offerings, Kawahira dropped it on Misty Cloud's lap, sipping on his glass of plum wine.</p><p>"However.. Things would depend on who other Inner Court members of the Great Sky will be.."<br/>
"Naturally," Misty Cloud answers, opening up the packet, "but I do not believe little bird would find all his primary elements within the town."<br/>
"..Is that so?"<br/>
"Most of the herbivores were involved in lynching the little bird- a Sky may accept, but forgiveness is entirely different from accepting occurrences of incidents.. Besides, most of them are weak.. ..Excluding loud Sun herbivore and faking Rain carnivore, but both of them are stupid, and do not know their family history," the Misty Cloud remarks, scowling slightly, "If both of them do end up bonding with the little bird, however.. I would like your permission to have them educated in our ways."<br/>
"...Perhaps, perhaps not. Ask again if it happens- my answer will change depending on circumstances.. But, for now.." Kawahira's mind flashes to the hollow laugh of Rain who is lying to himself, and enthusiastic Sun who knows no moderation- "..Neither of them are ready for knowledge.. Or can be trusted."<br/>
"....Hmph."</p><p>Kawahira hums, sipping the plum wine quietly. Sweet, tangy- with a hint of taste that Kawahira has no other adjective but <i>misty</i> for description- airy, light and elusive.. It tasted different for each person, depending on their flame type. Something impossible to find among human cuisine unless it involved something from his underground garden. He had tried saturating other flames on his skin to try out other tastes before, and while he felt each taste had its own charm- he is still most familiar with his own original flame's effect, and more than anything- it's an old comfort, something familiar from a past long gone..</p><p>Still.. Looking at the Misty Cloud who seem to be low-key scheming, high-key planning to increase patrol- Kawahira considered. The Misty Cloud is acting as a latent rather than an active, and that means..</p><p>"You are quite familiar with your aunt Yua's husband, the Storm Sacrifice.."<br/>
"Hn..?"<br/>
"You do know most upper echelon of the Underground outside Namimori believe that latent, unless on verge of active- do not have any corresponding urges? If you do not want Sun Sacrifice to trample upon that middle school of yours, you should act up a bit more, enough to be seen as a nearly active Cloud. Otherwise- he has no respect for anyone not worth his attention, that arrogant Sun."<br/>
"...Huh," the Misty Cloud child is thoughtful, "I seem to remember you mentioning that barriers will be lifted in that message.."<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"...Hmph.. Assassins?"<br/>
"Unless they actually attempt anything fatal- unless it kills the little Great Sky, most threats would be ignored, at least for me," Kawahira hums softly, "Can't have him get complacent or never learn to stay alert.. I may even lure a few fools for his elements to test them, once he has enough elements."</p><p>Kawahira shrugs carelessly, enjoying the silence. The Misty Cloud is smiling, radiating with faint bloodthirst- or is it killing intent? He was never sure about terminologies humans use.. He just know the child is looking forward violence. The child is a battle-crazy Cloud, one that likes violence for violence's sake, not just being violent to protect their treasures. Once the packet of meat jerky runs out, however.. The child inclines his head slightly, then asks in politer tone.</p><p>"..This is the first time you met my men."<br/>
"Formally, yes."<br/>
"Are you pleased?"<br/>
"...With establishment of a group that's dedicated to help newly active elements?" Kawahira clarified, with a soft hum- the child inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, and Kawahira smiled a little in amusement, "It's something I did not think of.. I am still an Earthling, and for us- being active was as good as breathing. I knew it's not case for humans, but I did not consider that as a necessity to be- helped, in more formal manner.. I left enough hints all over the town for self-education and it's still there, but your group.. It's a good system. However, if you use this group as your recruitment ground to help your Sky.. Bonded elements are one thing, Vongola recruiting from Namimori is another- whether your men is yours or not."</p><p>It's a warning, the Misty Cloud knows from the way he stiffens. Kawahira does not care. They may be Misty Cloud child's, but they are all under his protection as well- and as far as flames are concerned.. Prior claim is important. There are variables, of course, but in this case.. Kawahira had been protecting this entire town longer than the child, and he is superior element as well, one he has no hope of challenging and winning the right. There is no serious failure in Kawahira's protection as well. For all that Kawahira is not a Cloud.. His mother had been Cloud, and some of his behaviors are much like a Cloud, just as much as some of his actions are more like a Storm than a Mist. Claiming things as <i>his,</i> happen to be one of those, but it's not like Kawahira can help himself in those kind of things- ingrained habits are hard to suppress. There are quite a few humans with notable heritages in Namimori.. It wouldn't do for all of them to suddenly resurface, least Namimori becomes a hotspot.</p><p>Not that Kawahira would let it happen, but the point is that the Namimori remained safe by being largely unknown. Only few ever heard of 'Retirement Town', and even fewer manages to figure out it's Namimori of Japan. For most of criminals, Namimori is just another town in Japan. The Misty Cloud knows it, too. He was taught about politics, and even if he has little personal experience- he knows enough to understand what Kawahira implies.</p><p>Kawahira is... He is not unaware of what he is doing to the Misty Cloud. He is still a child, even for humans.. But then..</p><p>...He is.. It's unreasonable, perhaps, but.. Since when any Earthling ever had been reasonable.. Since when <i>any flame-actives were?</i> Kawahira doesn't know when he had forgotten that.. When he started to think all logic, cold and factual- He had never realised how much he had changed over the eons of time he spent among humans- certainly, he had never thought he would just- <i>forget,</i> about what it means to have flames. For all that he had been maintaining the Tri-Ni-Sette.. How long had it been, since Kawahira <i>really</i> struggled against the fate, the life- the <i>world?</i></p><p><i>Too long,</i> Kawahira thinks- because he cannot remember when.. And.. If those with flames do not rage against the unfairness of the world, logic, what's sensible- then.. <i>When was the last time I truly let go of myself.. Had been truly myself?</i> It- actually makes his flames burn, in ways he had not felt for eons- truly forever ago, almost-forgotten- <i>When was the last time I had been.. <b>Kawahira?</b></i></p><p>Kawahira hadn't managed to take away the Three Sets of Sevens by being reasonable. He had been raging, the Wrath and Grief, the Vengeance and Fury- he had not planned further, he just had to get hold of them, and he had gone to the Mad Sky's house that night- he hadn't planned to get away, he just- had to get them away from her hands, and- he <i>just did.</i> He is a Mist. He has no other flames- yet. When there were no other options.. He raged against the World, he fought against the Universal Laws- the Three Sets of the Sevens needed all types of the flames to exist? Then <i>let my flames replace all others.</i> If I can deceive living, if I can deceive gravity, light, electricity- all sort of physically existing forces.. Why can I not deceive the world itself? <i>Why</i> my Mist flame cannot replace <i>others!?</i> How could he have created the barrier strong enough to hold everything inside, how could he have kept it up for days- a Great Mist or not- the entire vessel, carrying thousands of his people- Yet, he <i>created</i> the barrier, <i>held it up until the end- <b>because failure was not an option.</b></i></p><p>Kawahira- does not know when he had forgotten. Perhaps... Even if his Mist flame never stopped burning.. What had been the point, if he did not know what it burned for? ...The Great Elements- they are the Natural Disasters. They are Force of Nature, one there is no way to stop, no way to prevent- And.. Kawahira- <i>forgot</i> what it truly means to be a Great Mist. For all that he had control and power of one, how he had been acting was...</p><p>So, looking at the Misty Cloud child- Kawahira <i>smiles,</i> his voice carrying the old, fainted cadence that's almost alien, even to his own ears now-</p><p>"Why, child.. <i>Are you not up for the challenges?</i>"<br/>
"...Great Mist..?" There's slight wariness, confusion- "What-?"<br/>
"Are you not a Cloud- <i>who looms and watches over your treasures?</i> Are you not a Mist- <i>who deceives the World to create your own path?</i>" Kawahira feels the words falling smoothly across his tongue, familiar rote repeated thousands of times before, so long time ago- his cadence of his mother-tongue more pronounced than ever, in his clear memories- "I am the Great Mist, <i>of Namimori..</i> Everything within my territory is mine to protect, my words, the <i>law..</i>" His smile grows bigger, more amused- taunting- "<i>But I never said to anyone that it is wrong to bend my laws, circumvent my reign.."</i></p><p>
  <i>..I have right to set down the rules, as a protector, as a guardian, as a ruler of a territory, yet...</i>
</p><p>"So, child.. You know my laws..." Kawahira tilts his half-full, half-empty glass of plum wine slightly, the amber liquid swirling within- "..It all just- depends on <i>you,</i> how far you can go.. So long as you understand and do not cross the <i>spirit of my laws, not the words..</i> I do not see why I would punish or stop anyone. That- always had been my policy on the matter.." Yet.. The child, asked- hadn't he..? "But you had been so polite, enough to ask for <i>permission,</i> for my <i>rules..</i> I will give you a challenge- do not cross the words of my laws as well, and.." Kawahira smiles, as the child slowly realises what Kawahira is offering- "If you manage to follow them, until your Sky officially becomes the Vongola Decimo, then.. You may ask me a boon, within reason.."</p><p>Kawahira lets his Mist flame out- heavy enough that most of the children around him struggles to breath- but the Misty Cloud child- he is still, his posture straight and firm.. An almost-Great Cloud, indeed.. So- with a slight incline of his head, Kawahira seals his offer with his words again, his words still carrying that old cadence of his mother tongue.</p><p>"That- is a promise, Misty Cloud.. You, whose flames burn, for aspiration, ideal.. For better future- and honour.. Perhaps you will manage, perhaps you will not- but if you manage to pass the trial I set upon you.." Kawahira slowly stands, walking past the child, the floor- the offering of plum wine crate vanishing behind his back- "Then- you may visit my warehouse and ask for a boon."</p><p>There's a minor commotion behind him- Kawahira doesn't need to turn around, to know that the Misty Cloud child has collapsed. Kawahira's Mist flame had been most concentrated around him, after all... Yet.. He hadn't reacted, had he? That child.</p><p>It had been such a long time since Kawahira had done something like <i>this,</i> giving challenges to an element who caught his eyes, with potential- with a vague hope, perhaps this would be one who would shatter the fate, the chain that holds him down, free him from the burden he shoulders. His challenges never had been reasonable, yet.. When would the flame burn the strongest, if not against the harshest, the impossible? Kawahira- had not felt his own flame burn so strong, for such a long time, for anything other than self-hatred.. And now- standing under the drizzling, quiet, peaceful rain.. He thinks he had not felt this clear-sighted, not since he first heard his own homeland would sink to the Sun all those eons ago.</p><p>Failure or Success, Kawahira had never really cared, whenever he set the trials to elements with potentials.. If they were successful, great, but even if they weren't.. Some of those tasks- the elements were never meant to success. What Kawahira wanted to see from them- was how far they would go, how strong their flames would burn.. And sometimes.. The elements would go beyond what Kawahira thought possible, proving him wrong <i><s>(proving him right)</s></i> that there were something more to them, than what he could see. <i><s>(what he had hoped)</s></i></p><p>Kawahira can feel the rain on his skin, cold and refreshing- and warmth of an Active Great Sky's Calling, enveloping his territory, unmistakable for him even when weakened by layers upon layers of inhibitors and dampeners, yet so similar to that of presence of a latent Sky. For all that his Mist Flame's sheer density and presence itself burns away the influence of the Calling- Kawahira is not immune to that allure of the Calling- a Great Sky, calling out for elements- to join the Great Sky's cause.. Unlike Calling for War it once cried out for, this Calling is for union, for protection, for companionship, and...</p><p>So many promises, unspoken and- unknown, even by the one who is making those promises.. Kawahira smiles with amusement- the Great Sky, who has no idea what he is promising to anyone who knows what to listen for, who doesn't even know what he wants consciously yet.. And his Mist flame burns, even if he does not respond directly to the child's Calling- he reinforces the barriers looming over his territory anyway, enough that any flame-active worth their flame within Namimori can sense it. He has his assets, his own plans, but...</p><p>Kawahira thinks, for once.. He can watch how things will play out.</p><p>
  <i>Years after, when the little Great Sky is freely out in the world, letting his presence known, his elements at his side.. A Misty Cloud would visit him one day, at his shop.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Years after, now-grown Misty Cloud would call him out, "Great Mist- I am here to ask for a boon-" and Kawahira would respond, "You broke almost every single one of my laws-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Misty Cloud child would smile smugly anyway, and speak anyway- "You never cared your laws were kept, so long as spirits of them were kept-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-And Kawahira, bursting out a laughter- would answer in kind- "-So I have never cared, Misty Cloud, so I have never.. What is it, Misty Cloud- that you cannot get anywhere else but I?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Misty Cloud would ask, "A tea time with your grandson, about the promise you have once made to another-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-And Kawahira would say- "-So the Great Sky has finally remembered, has he not..? ...Tell him- he may visit whenever it is most convenient for him- it's not like I have much to do, these days."</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh. This one ends in uncharacteristically light note for me, and- well, why not. Kawahira had been way too negative for so many shots.. He can have some fun. And timing is right, too- Happy New Year, everyone!</p><p>Admittedly.. Kawahira maybe slightly 'high' on compatible Sky flame present around him again, along with so much of his subconscious guilt going away because he hadn't hurt child Great Sky irreparably after all-</p><p>A little on lore side, more about emotional states and some background information.. And of course, what with this one being Kawahira's POV, most of effects of Tsunayoshi had been very lightly mentioned in passing, other than ones that affected Kawahira directly..</p><p>As for why Hibari appears.. I need more reasons. As in just why the guy is so OP in canon, for someone who had supposedly grown up in peaceful town like Namimori- his connection to Fon notwithstanding.. The guy obviously isn't that close to Fon in canon anyway, and 'Natural Talent' does not give you ability to beat dozens of adult experienced combatants with some training, cannon fodders or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Misty Dawn, at the Peaceful Town of Namimori 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sun rises and sets everywhere in the world, but some Suns rise and set in specific place, in different times.<br/>Most of them signal different things.</p><p>Namimori has many Suns, but this particular Sun's arrival- is a signal that every those-in-know had been waiting for..</p><p>Meanwhile, unnoticed by most- Namimori's dawn is particularly foggy on the day the long-awaited Sun rises,<br/>at the Peaceful Town of Namimori.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Years spent, always struggling to meet the needs of the remnants- the legacy of his people..</p><p>It had been eons since Kawahira had any Mist flame to spare, and for any flame-actives.. Flame-starvation is a serious matter.</p><p>....Not that Kawahira had known he had been suffering flame-starvation since he took mantle of leader of the remnant of his people, since the perishing of the Court of the Sky of the Vessel, back when he was still travelling across the endless Sea of Stars, all those eons ago..<br/><s>Hindsights are, as always, 20/20.</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Kawahira lowers barriers- the entire Namimori, flame-active or latent, shudders in uncomfortable feeling of sudden exposure, the vulnerability. It's not something they all consciously realise, but on subconscious level- they all know something has happened, that their greatest protection is gone. It's not dread, fear or terror, there's no immediate danger, no more than usual.. But they still <i>know.</i></p><p>For Kawahira... While he has not lowered all barriers or monitoring wards- it had been eons since he has first raised the barriers surrounding his warehouse. While there are some more lethal barriers left, the most flame-intensive ones that were most obvious had been lifted, and.. ..Kawahira honestly doesn't know what to do with his suddenly available flames. Over the years, he just- went on adding more flames on his protective barriers, and- he really doesn't know his own strength at this point.. He only knows his limits while keeping up so many Mist Tags, Mist Clones and barriers all around this planet- not when he is not maintaining all of them.</p><p>If lifting barriers of only one location gives Kawahira <i>this much</i> difference, though.. He may need to- try to lift some more of them now and then, and train controlling his own Mist flame, even if Namimori's barriers had been the strongest of them all.</p><p>....How much of his own flames are actually tied up in one thing or another, anyway? Kawahira is quite startled, to realise that he had never actually thought about it. It's always had been whether he has enough Mist flame available to perform an action or not, not- how much he has in total, or how little or big the amount of flame would cost him, in comparison to other things.. He mostly considered if he would have enough left, not how much of his own flames are in use. Sometimes, he tried to do things more efficient than before, and he kept track of things he is doing- again, <i>mostly-</i> but... He <i>really</i> got complacent over the years, hadn't he?</p><p>Kawahira doesn't know how to feel, when he realises at least one-eighth of his flames are being used for maintaining his Mist Tags. Some of them just- stretch and stretch, beyond the range he can articulate- how many light-years his Mist Tags stretch... He just doesn't know. They are anchored on his people who left this miserable planet, and they took his Mist Tags so far that now he has no idea how far away they are.. It's not like they all spent entirety of their journeys going directly away from this Planet. He just knows that they are all so far away from him... Then- there are his barriers, all over this planet, protecting locations, things, beings.. Some of them are subtle, more complex than powerful, but it's still large amount of his purposefully diluted Mist flames tied upon locations. Less than one-fifth, Kawahira estimates- then, there are Mist Clones at various locations, performing various duties, as well as some illusions he maintains upon some of his assets, then-.. ...When had his flames gotten tied up by so many things..?</p><p>Once upon a time, even without so many things taking up his flame reserve.. Kawahira could barely last a few hundred sets of the turns of the seasons, while supplying only Mist flames to the Three Sets of the Sevens, despite of such a low population of the sentient beings he had to support.. While the planet's flame-flow recovered steadily for ages- Kawahira hadn't realised that his own limit had changed so much. He never really <i>thought</i> about things, in terms of his own limits, while accounting for changing circumstances.. He can barely last a few decades substituting whole set of the Sacrifices right now, but... That was same a few hundreds years ago, just as he estimates he can do that now- hadn't it? Yet.. The sheer difference in number of human beings on this planet.. That's another thing he hadn't thought of, so utterly exhausted and fixated on certain things. Besides- replacing a set of flame artifacts that affects flame-flow planet-widely- How many times had he replaced one of the three sets, yet continued to move- to find new holders of those artifacts? ....How many times, had he guided the entirety of the planet's flame-flow.. How many times, had he kept the flow of flames according to the path guided by the Guidance Rings? That's- Power, control, precision, force.. Practically everything that involves utilising flame techniques, isn't it?</p><p>Leaning against the Tri-Ni-Sette's main system, feeling the rhythmical beating of the flames around the stone pillar.. Kawahira closes his eyes. He had never taken time to contemplate this kind of things, as the Checker Face.. It's startling, the things he notices just by being more clear-headed, taking a little more objective view on things.. How his mind had been steadily deteriorating, tunnel-visioned and blinded in his own despair.. It's as easy as breathing, covering the entire town with his Mist flame, flawlessly mingling with the atmospheric flame-flow.. Kawahira cannot think of anyone who could possibly be more familiar with this planet's flame-flow at this point, or if anyone would ever had been, even back in his home.. There simply hadn't been any reason to, back then. Perhaps some Great Skies or Great Elements had, for the sheer sake of it- not a necessity..</p><p>Yet.. Tri-Ni-Sette, for all that it dominated his psyche for eons... That's not true priority for Kawahira, never had been. That's- another <i>oversight,</i> so utterly driven and committed to his role as the Checker Face, the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. He protected his people, and what's left of his people on this planet.. While that needed this planet to be habitable- that's not same as having priority as this planet being habitable. Who cares if some humans died in a disaster or two, anyway? His priority is safety of his people's descendants.. It doesn't really matter if the flame-flow of this planet suffered a little or if the Tri-Ni-Sette was inefficient because he tied incompatible elements, or multiple of them to the system. It doesn't really matter if more humans had to die for maintenance of the Tri-Ni-Sette.. Why had he been worried for something as- pointless, as inefficiency? Or- bothered by others' opinions?</p><p>Kawahira thinks he had been a leader and trying to think like a Sky for far too long, rather than a true Mist. What does it matter, opinions of dead people- even if they were his own? He is a Mist, and he does not ask for permissions- or others' opinions. Some Mists may enjoy mediation and diplomacy, but he never had been that kind of Mist either- in that way, he took after his parents far more than he let on, despite being a pure Mist.. There was a reason why his Mist flame converted to the Cloud the easiest- and quite easy as a Storm as well in comparison to others. He does not care for others' opinions. He may bow down to superior wisdom of his elders- as he had, as a young Mistling- forced to give up his passion as a teacher- but.. He never asked permission to place Mist Tags to all his people. He never asked support of others when he went against Sepira when he realised how he had been affected by her Sky flame- That's influence of his father right there, jumping in without planning, raging like a Storm- and solo act as well, an influence of his mother- a Cloud.</p><p>Raging, blindly focusing on maintaining Tri-Ni-Sette- it had been a Storm thing, that tunnel vision.. Then- never letting anyone help, even if he was being selfish- to not to let others carry same burden- that's a Cloud thing. A Mist- If nothing else- a pure Mist would have sought out pawns to make things easier. Yet.. Kawahira- 
 just- <i>didn't...</i> There's saying that if you want to have something done properly, you should do it yourself, certainly- but that's only to certain extent. No one can do everything alone, not even Kawahira.. He knew it, yet he still had not sought out others. That's actually quite extreme display of a Cloud tendency.. Even Clouds sometimes formed alliances or partnerships of conveniences if their goals aligned.</p><p>...Kawahira knows his mind had initially cleared up a little because he is not suffering active Sky Rejection any more, but.. Looking back at just how much he had been screwing up things- he cannot help but wonder if he had been under effect of something akin to what the little Great Sky had been experiencing, under the Seal. Clouded mind, displaying unreasonable tendencies that shouldn't have been so strongly expressed as a Pure Mist, a Great Element at that- the constant headache that often turned into migraines, along with generic exhaustion- emotional instability, depression- lethargy.. ...How much of it all had been caused by so much of his own flame being tied up on different things, depriving himself of his own flame?</p><p><i>Actually, </i> Kawahira thought with a slight grimace- <i>I had been low on flame reserve ever since the Sinking itself..</i> ...It actually explains so much, how he didn't protest harder about being pushed to a leadership position- a spotlight- as a Mist with instinct to hide.. Flames are expression of one's own soul, one's own determination and willpower.. Of course if one was low on flames- one would be easier to be forced into things that one would normally never agree. No other option or not, respecting the Elder Great Sky or not.. Why in the Heaven's name hadn't he protest against it? He wasn't qualified, just a gopher who did data collection around their people for the Council of Elders- while <i>she</i> had been one of the most prominent members of the Council of the Elders- not <i>the Council of the Great Elements,</i> the gathering of representatives of each Great Elements, but <i>the Council of the Elders,</i> the primary governing body of his people, even if the Council of the Great Elements was technically capable of overruling their decisions! That almost never happened, because most Great Elements did not concern themselves with 'matters of mortals' unless it was truly critical matter for the Grand Harmony!</p><p><i>...Or how I had so easily gotten Scorched by the Sky flames..</i> Kawahira frowned deeper- Just.. Exactly why did he dismiss how the Mad Sky's Sky flame scorched his own Mist Flame? Powerful for a normal Earthling Sky or not.. The Mad Sky's flame could not even touch his flame when she was younger, to the point Kawahira couldn't even feel that negative resonance properly. He can understand how he suffered Sky Trauma from the Elder Great Sky- she was certainly powerful enough to draw him in, regardless of their real compatibility.. But he experienced Sky Trauma with the Mad Sky <i>first,</i> then he experienced it with the Elder Great Sky, <i>right...?</i></p><p>
  <i>...That- does not make sense, weakened or not, the Mad Sky should not have been able to gain a foothold on my flame by herself, unless I was already suffering Sky Trauma-</i>
</p><p>"...Wait.."</p><p><i>There was no way the Mad Sky could have blinded me without other factors involved,</i> Kawahira thought flatly, his mood thunderous, <i>but that means I was suffering Sky Trauma before she tried to blind me with her Sky Flame. And it has to be Sky Trauma, because otherwise I would have noticed another element interfering with my flame- it had to be the Harmony factor of the Sky Flame that damaged my flame, and back then, on the vessel-</i></p><p>-There had been only <i>one</i> Great Sky on the Vessel, after the initial ruling Court of the Sky had perished.. And if Kawahira had Sky Trauma before the Sinking, then a Great Sky would have been dragged to the Council of the Great Elements to answer for the crime. As sacred as the Courting and the Court of the Skies are for his people, the Sky Trauma had been considered as an extremely serious issue. Sure, Skies sometimes could not help themselves, and tried to entice unknowing elements- or sometimes, even unwilling ones... However, the ruling element and natural superiors of other elements or not, if there was one thing other elements would not forgive a Sky- and would gladly <i>kill</i> a Sky for- that was damaging their flames to the point the elements could not bond their true Sky.</p><p>Kawahira cannot dismiss the idea that it had not been the Elder Great Sky, of course- it could have had been the initial ruling Court of the Sky that used to lead their vessel- it is certainly possible. Yet..</p><p>Kawahira- always thought it had been odd, how strongly Giotto di Vongola felt about Kawahira's Sky Trauma, and how he often claimed he would have gladly eviscerate his own Ancestress if she were alive for Scorching Kawahira's Mist flame.. Even Giotto di Vongola could never explain just <i>why</i> he felt so strongly about the matter, just that- it wasn't <i>right,</i> what his Ancestress had done, even if Kawahira had been already suffering Sky Trauma.. ..If- it had been reverse, not- the Mad Sky Scorching him first, but the Elder Great Sky Scorching his Mist flame first, then the Mad Sky Scorching his already wounded Mist Flame-</p><p><i>....That explains- a rather uncomfortably many things,</i> Kawahira thinks dryly. At this point of time, Kawahira really has no way of learning exactly what in the Grand Harmony's name she had been thinking- but it certainly makes sense of some odd things he had noticed but never managed to figure out implications in the past.. ....Just how uncomfortable the Elder Great Sky's elements had been around Kawahira, for one- And how quickly all of them left the planet once she perished, rather than following her to death, for another.. Some of them passed away soon after in endless Sea of Stars, but some of them.. Kawahira thought odd, how they did not perish once their bonded Sky had faded away- but he had never really wondered what had happened to weaken their bonds enough to the point the bonded elements did not follow their own Sky to death, the Inner Court members at that. Had the Elder Great Sky really attacked him to the point he was easily taken off-guard by the Mad Sky? To make them arrive here, or... To have Kawahira as one of her elements? Which would have been her true goal? Had she tried to make Kawahira bond to her- only for the Mad Sky to take advantage of the situation unknowingly? Even that is possible, because- Kawahira remembers. A Great Sky or not, the Mad Sky had more compatible Sky flame with his Mist flame, than the Elder Great Sky..</p><p>Kawahira tsked- There is no point wondering about the matter, no matter how it pisses him off. For all that he practically thought her as another mother.. He doesn't know exactly how old she had been, but Kawahira is already an experienced Great Element of his own right, despite of irregularities and circumstances.. Besides- Kawahira hadn't been bound by any Sky anyway..</p><p>..Why is it so hard to find an actually good Sky, Kawahira has no idea.. Perhaps it had been the loss of the Grand Harmony and majority of her bonded elements- secondary elements or not- driving her insane. Perhaps she had been missing her elements so badly that she hungered for more bonds- but at the very least.. Kawahira had never bonded with any Sky in his life.. That much, he knows for certain.. ...And- going back to the matter of noticing things.. <i>Exactly why, in the Heaven's name, had he just accepted <b>an immortal being too OLD</b> as a valid reason for refusal to take the leadership, without looking deeper back then?!</i></p><p>Kawahira is a Great Mist and another immortal, not a mortal.. Just- why had he just accepted that excuse?<br/>
<s>What had the Elder Great Sky done to him?</s></p><p>
  <s>What ELSE had she done to him, and.. How much hadn't he realise yet?</s>
</p><p>Before <i>the Sinking-</i> and after he was told teaching is not a proper passion, for a Great Element.. Kawahira did not care much for others. He didn't like talking about himself, and he did not like listening to others' businesses either- if he cared, he cared for deeply, sure.. But the people he just knew faces and flame-signatures of? It was a bother, even paying attention to their businesses. He was a perfectionist, perfectly mannered- he hated those without manners or did not follow basic etiquette, considering it the basic of the basics- a sign of respect for others. Even if he wanted a Sky of his own- he did not mind solitude.. That was just how he had been. He had many acquaintances, very few friends- and family, which is entirely different matter. The Grand Harmony making him care for other Earthlings or not- he still had been a Great Mist who hid, rather than making productions out of everything..</p><p>The Sinking- and loss of the Grand Harmony- certainly changed Kawahira, but <i>never,</i> to the point he desperately wanted a Sky at all costs. It always had been a faint, vague wish- he wants someone who would understand him perfectly, who would accept him as he is.. But, if it is not to be.. He is fine with it, waiting eternity for his true Sky. If he finds them- he will be ecstatic. But if he cannot find his <i>true</i> Sky?</p><p>Kawahira lived for eons without a Sky of his own. Not finding his Sky for another eon or two- or even, <i>never..</i> For all that Kawahira <i>wants-</i> if he is being honest.. He is <i>fine</i> with never having a Sky, if having a Sky means he has to change himself for them. He is not desperate enough to change himself just to have a Sky of his own, not yet- never had been. He certainly did not want his perfect Sky to consider him lacking, but.. A perfect match for his flame or not, if they did not respect him, and thus, his opinions and ideals- <i>why should Kawahira respect them and any of theirs in return?</i></p><p>Perhaps in future, Kawahira would think differently. Perhaps in future- Kawahira would be desperate for companionship enough, that he would be entirely different kind of a Mist. But.. Before the Sinking, or now.. His nature has not changed much, not fundamentally.. Even after eons of time spent with headaches and desperately low on flame- and practically not in completely sound of mind.. Even with all the eons he spent, experiencing and learning different things- had not been enough to actually change his true answers, not yet.</p><p><i>...That,</i> is probably how Kawahira managed to ignore a nearly perfectly compatible Great Sky's Calling, a mortal or not, in hindsight.. <i>Or the Elder Great Sky's attempts to bond with him, to change him to match her.</i> ...He is not one to force his own opinions on others either. Bonding with a newborn would be something akin to shaping every belief and preferences to match his own, considering how his own Mist flame would overpower that newborn Great Sky's flame completely.. He can always agree to disagree- he is exceptionally good at that, actually. But- for someone to be completely in agreement of everything he does? ...Why would he even <i>want</i> another person around him, then? For self-validation? His self-esteem is not <i>that</i> low, to require constant reaffirmation of rightness. He doesn't mind debates and quarrels, he doesn't mind someone questioning his decisions.. How else would he improve if someone does not point out what he is doing wrong, or question him in general? So long as they are willing to listen to his reasoning, logic or rationalisation- why wouldn't he consider <i>theirs,</i> in return?</p><p>A Sky that Kawahira wants- is not someone he needs to protect or censor himself. Sure, he would do it anyway, but- the point is.. At least, in terms of interacting with each other, Kawahira needed his Sky to be at least his equal- or at least, have potential to one. That just means he cannot bond with anyone who is not old enough to consciously think and make sound decisions for themselves- he can wait a good Great Sky to get old enough.. He is callous. He is cruel, uncaring, unsympathetic- he knows who he is... He loves, and he loves deeply. And those he does not love- he would treat them with enough respect they deserve depending on situations- no need to be rude for no reason, who knows when he would suddenly require their cooperation for one reason or another.. But at the end, he would not care for them, not in a way most would, easily cutting them off whenever it becomes necessary.</p><p>Mists- doesn't necessarily <i>are</i> deceptive. Kawahira thinks it's ridiculous, just how humans believe Mists are not trustworthy, that all Mists are lying, self-centred backstabbing greedy bastards.. Most of the Mists among humans thrive in deception, but.. ..Kawahira actually doesn't care for lying, or tricking others. He really just- does not see any <i>point</i> in doing those kind of things. He is good at lying, deceiving- he is good at never getting caught as well- but why bother? Deceiving others means that those others matter to Kawahira, for one reason or another. Sometimes.. The Mist simply remains silent and unassuming, airy and unaffected- even if you shout and scream, there would not be an echo- or a response back.. Everything, swallowed up by the thick Mist, completely enveloping and hiding anything, and <i>everything..</i> Sometimes.. Mists just <i>are,</i> and their existence itself is enough to cover everything under- the mysteries and secrets, their forte.. And.. <i>Kawahira</i> is that kind of Mist. Airy, light, whimsical Mists do not last long- they are not steady-fast enough for their Mist flame to actually become dense enough to be a Great Mist. Great Elements.. If there's one, single common factor among the Great Elements- that's the fact that all Great Elements has core of steel, unwavering and steadfast.. Flames are manifestation of their determination and willpower- no one with weak mind, weak ideal can ever reach to the point that they hit the threshold of turning an Immortal.</p><p>...Well, one can say that all Great Elements are bull-headed assholes who would rather fight for eternity than admit defeat, Kawahira hums gently, even if most of them had been rather good sports about admitting that they are wrong, once they realise it themselves.. Kawahira is unsure if that had been one of the effects of being under the Grand Harmony or not, but it probably had been.. Otherwise, even if they were wrong- some of their pride would not have allowed them to admit wrong..</p><p>...There's a reason why the Great Elements were considered equivalents to the Natural Disasters among Kawahira's people, why even at his young age, even as a young Great Mist who was a barely Great Element- his rampage had called for five other Great Elements who rushed to calm him immediately. The Great Elements who still saw- and noticed- the normal elements.. They were safer ones to approach, even if they could be arrogant assholes- it had been the Great Elements who did not even notice the existences of the normal elements around them that were dangerous.. Terrifyingly so, much like- how typhoon and tsunami have no care for all those tiny, insignificant constructions the humans had spent years building.. Much like how volcano and earthquake can swallow up an entire civilisation within a blink of an eye.</p><p>Kawahira supposes.. He has changed quite a bit. Back then, these ideas were- exactly that, ideas, concepts he heard from other Great Elements and knew it to be true, yet- not exactly understood, not feeling it true to his flame, to depth of his soul. Now... Kawahira is practically the keeper of a planet, and with over one-tenth of his flame available to him for first time in eons.. He feels it, down to his bones- to the depth of his flame- that if he lets go of himself.. There will be nothing left in his path- no, he doesn't even <i>need</i> to go that far- all he need to do is twist the flow of the flames of this planet, adjust the course a little off- just enough for the planet itself would react, in turn-</p><p>Kawahira has no idea if this is a good thing or not, all these realisations. Chaos is infinite in its number.. Order- is much harder, limited in nature. And creation- no matter what humans may insist.. Chaos and destruction has more paths than that of Order and Creation. Of course, one can also insist that Order is simply a part of Chaos some beings took liking to, and named it 'patterned', regardless of whether it's truly Chaotic and happenstance or not.. Still.. For all the power Kawahira has- he is not a good or kind person. While having more power, just in case, is a good thing- Kawahira is unsure if he would manage to not to lose the sight of 'small things' that still matters.. What good would it be, if Kawahira does reach the point that he starts to dismiss all mortals completely, like some Great Elements of old used to- all because he had gotten stronger to protect his people better?</p><p>...Still- Kawahira is thankful that while he had been rather- off the rocker, he still had been <i>somewhat</i> reasonable.. Being too logical and depressed, while not recommended for a Great Element or an Earthling- is not as much of a disaster as a completely rational but illogical Great Element. Being rational is quite different from logical for Earthlings, not in the ways humans think, because flame is literally a power to 'accomplish something or die trying'.. And unlike humans.. Earthlings born and die with their flames. What's rational for an Earthling usually goes along the line of, 'this makes my flame burn so I will do it', heedless of danger, difficulty, and-slash-or any other potential obstacles to the goal- or issues that may or may not be caused by the goal itself. Only thing that stopped an Earthling from doing something they want had been the Skies- thus the Grand Harmony, the Earthlings as a whole- and even then, the Great Elements sometimes went ahead and done with their things, so great were their will and desire...</p><p>...And Kawahira- Checker Face- was a Great Mist so lost in grief, without anchor of the Great Harmony to fall back on..</p><p>In hindsight.. Kawahira is surprised that this planet is still turning, not off-the-orbit or- <i>something,</i> really. A Great Element usually judges things with the scale from 'this is not good for the Grand Harmony' to 'this is good for the Grand Harmony', side-by-side with the scale from 'this makes my flame burn' to 'this smothers my flame.' Thankfully it had been a gradual change for him, to throw away those scales and adapt to preserving what's left of the Grand Harmony..</p><p>Still- Kawahira is glad that he has noticed it before the Sun Sacrifice's arrival, even if he hasn't really had any time to actually think on what it means for him to have been suffering all these- conditions, as well as his mental state for not using his flames..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's preparation phase before the beginning of the canon, and, a wake-up call of sort for Kawahira..</p><p>Mind, Kawahira is <i>still</i> not realising the implications of him actually noticing/realising the things mentioned here. If Kawahira had suffered Sky Trauma to the point it prevented him from noticing those things due to psychological trauma- even if Kawahira does not realise it, the fact that he is realising those, means he is under effect of the Sky Attraction- as in, give-in-take of Sky flame that fixes issues of the elements around them, of Tsuna. It's not enough flame-to-flame contact for them to bond or anything, but still. And he is still missing/oblivious to many things..</p><p>There were contradictions mentioned before this one- of Kawahira's Mist Flame getting Scorched by Sepira's Sky Flame, when he compared Sepira's Sky Flame's effects akin to 'water drops falling on lava and evaporating before actually touching the lava itself'.. Or why Giotto, a 'Great Sky Who Accepts All' is repeatedly mentioned to wish to harm his own Ancestress for hurting Kawahira, which happened long before his own birth.. Simple similarity of Sky flame with Sepira's own father, and Kawahira's own need to hide does not justify how a normal Sky managed to ensnare a Great Mist, when the densities of their flames are that different. It had been, as described, combinations of the multiple factors.</p><p>As mentioned in other chapters, the Earthling Skies bonded with each other to form the Grand Harmony, and a healthy bond is always give-and-take, a two-way street.. Never one-sided. The Sinking- specifically, the loss of the Grand Harmony affected the Skies worse than it affected the Elements, even if it had not been obvious- because they hid it to not to worry their elements.. Affected worse, because elements bonded with only compatible ones- but all Skies had been interconnected- which, in turn, connected all of them to all elements under influence of the Grand Harmony. Kawahira should have suspected something is wrong the moment the Elder Great Sky refused her rightful position- too old/ancient is not a valid reason when you are an immortal, and age shouldn't have had any real significance for her. Kawahira, a Mist with tendency towards hiding, being half-forced into leadership position would have been valid, if there was no alternative at all- and from his side, with the only Great Sky refusing to take position- he was forced, certainly.. But, from the Elder Great Sky's side- a Great Sky, of the Earthlings who dies the moment they lose the resolve- refusing their rightful position because they feel they are too old? An Elder from their Council of the Elders at that- which would be equivalent of a high-ranking government official, or even a Minister in modern government positions? Kawahira <i>accepting</i> that excuse as a valid reason, and accepting the leadership position itself had been the first sign of Kawahira being under influence of the Elder Great Sky- because otherwise? He should have realised that, if the excuse had been true, the Elder Great Sky would have been <i>dying.</i> Which obviously wasn't the case..</p><p>Refusal to lead- refusal to protect all other elements, of the Earthlings.. The Elder Great Sky had an ulterior motive for that, enough that it validated everything she did in her mind. But that doesn't necessarily mean it was a good motive. At this point, however, Kawahira is only realising that it must have been bad enough to drive her elements away from her.</p><p>Also, the preparation phase one-shot got way too long and convoluted, so I decided to cut it into two parts- as two parts are almost unrelated, except both are preparations Kawahira had done for Reborn's arrival, personal and more- general.</p><p>Aaand.. So many kudos. <s>I have never expected to get past 100 much less 300</s> Time to go trying to make next update happen faster.. Sorry for delay in updating. I had to attend training course for a certi that must be re-acquired every 2 years for past two weeks... At this time, e-learning is still not offered for that training course, unfortunately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Misty Dawn, at the Peaceful Town of Namimori 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sun rises and sets everywhere in the world, but some Suns rise and set in specific place, in different times.<br/>Most of them signal different things.</p><p>Namimori has many Suns, but this particular Sun's arrival- is a signal that every those-in-know had been waiting for..</p><p>Meanwhile, unnoticed by most- Namimori's dawn is particularly foggy on the day the long-awaited Sun rises,<br/>at the Peaceful Town of Namimori.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Manipulating unsuspecting oblivious targets while keeping them ignorant of your actual goals tend to be much, much more convoluted and problematic than what most non-Mists believe- especially when you need to impart certain specific kind of information without making the target suspicious why such a specific information came up in the target's presence.</p><p>...Engineering specific circumstances so that certain information would come up in Reborn's presence without alerting him that he is being manipulated is- a hassle, but nothing Kawahira is not used to.<br/><i>(Technically, this is all he had been doing for eons, running circles around the Sacrifices for various reasons from turning them into the Sacrifices in first place, to keeping them as happy and alive as possible until they expire. <s>He bloody well should be good in this.</s>)</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira sighs and stops leaning against the Tri-Ni-Sette's main system when he finally gets the alert that the Sun Sacrifice has arrived in Japan. While he supposes if needs must, he can just- completely change the Sun's mind, from the darkest corner of his soul that Kawahira's mist flame can reach- rewriting every memory he holds as needs must.. Messing with the holders of Tri-Ni-Sette is not ideal. With lighter steps and with slight springs, wearing a face of a man he saw a couple hours from a Mist Clone somewhere in north Japan- Kawahira moves, finding himself in the crowded airport, leisurely striding towards the exit, right behind the Sun Sacrifice who was looking extremely irritable as he was waving around an item imbued with Mist Flame with suggestion of him being an adult..</p><p>..Well, that's one way to get past some issues, but.. Kawahira snorts to himself as he takes a deeper look at the pseudo-flame artifact, a watered down version that would never develop a proper sentience- he had never bothered to look deeper before, yet.. ..For all that the Arrogant Sun must have paid a large sum to the Greedy Mist.. The thing was set to fail at most inconvenient but unimportant times, probably because the Arrogant Sun had annoyed the Greedy Mist too much. There is annoyance practically dripping from the imprint of mist flame on the object. It would do its jobs, and most reliable when it must be- but it would cause a lot of trouble for the Sun Sacrifice otherwise. It's amusing, because the Sun Sacrifice knows exactly what had been done to that object, yet.. His faith that his fellow Sacrifice would not fail him in need.. That's something that only happened after he met other Sacrifices, such trust and maturity- since his older, pre-Sacrifice mindset dominated by his own superiority and not being reliant on others.</p><p>Kawahira changes his shape a couple of times, just another face in the crowd. He cannot, not in the CEDEF's Japanese branch office where the Sun Sacrifice picks up information on the little Great Sky, but the entire file Reborn acquires from CEDEF is useless- Kawahira would know, considering all the interference he had been running. He stopped counting how many CEDEF agents' memories he had doctored at this point, and it's not like any of them ever managed to enter Namimori. No one is allowed to take any job in Namimori- be it information gathering or simple theft or such, if the job is linked to the Outsiders.</p><p>Kawahira is reluctantly impressed by the dedication displayed by the Sun Sacrifice. He memorises the (useless) file, reads it over and over, makes (pointless) notes, analysis, and what he can do to improve probably wimpy idiot with far too much bravado like his own father- Kawahira supposes the Sun Sacrifice would have been a good tutor, just- he has this 'image' of little Great Sky being probably quite similar to the Inverted Sky, with typical attention-seeking attitude of Skies, and-</p><p><i>-This is going to start horrible and end with disasters,</i> Kawahira idly notes, even as he casually looks over the plans Reborn is making.. Scouting all his student-to-be's haunts is a good plan, as well as checking over the entire town for potential security concerns.. Except- Sun Sacrifice obviously has no idea that the Storm Sacrifice's wife is living in the town, and some of the ideas- using local thugs to tough his student up, or such things are.. Quite impossible in Namimori. There's also that misconception- belief that the town is under Vongola's reign, when it is a strictly neutral ground.. To his credit, he does know it is a retirement town of the flame-actives, but he is only thinking of how he can have his student-to-be to bond with potentially good guardians, previously unknown to the criminal communities as a whole, not how troublesome it can be..</p><p>Kawahira is amused.. Leon is rolling his eyes on top of Reborn's fedora, giving smiling Kawahira a <i>look,</i> but..</p><p>"Oh child, I am hardly going to make your partner actually suffer too much," Kawahira murmurs, with a gentle laugh- "He is making so many assumptions without even realising those are assumptions.. I find it most amusing that he believes everyone is going to bow down to his will because of his title as the Greatest Hitman in the World.. He is going to have more challenges than he is expecting."</p><p>Kawahira does not miss Leon's amused flare of flames- for all that they all like their humans, the protectors he has chosen for this set of the Sacrifices have quite peculiar sense of humour..</p><p>Still.. Looking over the Sun Sacrifice's plans again, Kawahira hums- most of them aren't too outlandish yet, but...</p><p>Kawahira idly takes out his phone and sends messages to some Clouds of Hibari Clan, notifying them to be ready for a potential intruder close to their treasures- and one special note for a Misty Cloud about a Sun Sacrifice planning to rig his temporary territory with surveillance equipments. Without a prior notice.. Chances are, there would be only eviscerated paste of an arrogant Sun left within Namimori, with at least a few dozen street blocks leveled.. Sacrifice or not, the Greatest Hitman or not, he is not match for a crowd of enraged Clouds and Storms. Besides- There are a few locations that held sentimental values for him, and he would like to not to renovate them.. ...He does own most of the Namimori, not only the Old District.. It just- had been convenient.. Being acknowledged as an official Lord of Land by the Emperor, of just Namimori and its surrounding land, then forgotten.. All relevant documents are still somewhere in storage for Japanese government official to find- his copies are still in his warehouse. Kawahira knows for a fact that Namimori is registered as some kind of 'historically preserved' area in somewhere in government records- he didn't care for particulars, just- made sure that the entire town would not be 'developed' or targeted for some kind of project by the government or large companies.. He believes Sawada Clan used to manage those things. He hadn't bothered to keep up on those matters.. These days- probably, Hibari Clan manages those, considering Iemitsu's parents left all legal documents to them.</p><p>Kawahira trails after Reborn, but speaks loud enough for him to hear, checking on a notepad with a scribbled address, a box of cherry wine on another hand-</p><p>"Now that I've gotten the cargo- really, who hires a freelance informant known for occasional side jobs as a lobbyist for a simple delivery? If it had been for something illegal, I get- but a simple bottle of wine- even if it's rather hard to come by after the brewery closed three decades ago..? Even if the pay isn't so bad.." Kawahira lets his voice fall flat, unhappy- "..Honestly, a Mist of my Calibre, doing this kind of work- but that's what I get for leaving a cushy job at my hometown five decades ago.."</p><p>Kawahira makes show of brandishing his phone- It's all for the Sun Sacrifice to see, really, a little harmless fun..</p><p>"I should be looking for next job, though.. Where is that number, I saved it when I got inquiry if I am available soon..?"</p><p>Kawahira starts scrolling his contact list on his phone, turning towards a park- Reborn follows Kawahira, his interest obviously piqued. Kawahira takes his time, finding a bench, and casting illusions over his phone- It's amusing how Leon obligingly creates an amplifier to hear his conversation, when he knows the little lizard-like creature has recognised Kawahira for who he is.. Still.. Kawahira fakes calling a contact, while casting illusion of voice over.</p><p>"Kawahira Realtor-" familiar voice of an old woman rings out, "What can we do for you, dear customer?"<br/>
"...Mother?" Kawahira blinks, sounding surprised- "...Wait," A beat, then- "You want to hire me- how did you even get hold of my number?"<br/>
"Well,  I had to make my son come back home <i>sometime,</i> should I not?"<br/>
"That's..." Kawahira frowns, wry- "It's not like I <i>don't want to,</i> but that's against Namimori's law for flame actives-"<br/>
"Oh, <i>hush,</i> child- I got permission for a visitation for you. You haven't been Namimori for years, it had been such a long time!"</p><p>Kawahira winces, his expression turning guiltier by seconds- but he has definitely caught Reborn's interest at 'Namimori's law for flame actives'.</p><p>"Permission to visit..? Mother, that's-" Kawahira's tone is aghast, surprised- "-There's no exception to the law- no one who is an active member of the Underground outside Namimori can enter Namimori without retiring- or severing all existing ties from outside- and I have no plan to retire yet!"<br/>
"But they do have exceptions for experts and specialists, for consultations," Kawahira's Mist Clone's voice answers calmly, "And before you left Namimori- you had been our foremost expert in flame-bonding and its related issues. While we all make sure that no outsiders manage to infiltrate our <i>Peaceful Town of Namimori-</i> or leak information.. We also make sure that all of us can receive best care available, and you are it."<br/>
"That's not- Hell, even Vongola respected the laws, ever since Giotto di Vongola retired to that town.. Well, it probably helped that Giotto di Vongola ended up becoming head of the local management, but still- What kind of situation is it, that the Namimori's flame actives agreed to grant permission for my entry-?"<br/>
"You mean you shouldn't have gotten permission because you are the rascal who left Namimori and ended up becoming a career criminal," the voice of 'Kawahira Realtor's owner' answers dryly, unimpressed, but impossibly fond- "but you are still one of us, child."<br/>
"And by that, you mean I at least have a prior knowledge that the town has a pack of rabid active, powerful Clouds who will be most unhappy to have any unauthorised visitor.." Kawahira sighs, his voice tired- "Do I want to know what had been happening in my hometown? I- really shouldn't have been granted permission to visit.. Heavens, you want to hire me? For what?"<br/>
"Beside not having a proper Sky as a representative these days, nothing changed much as a whole.. Flame-actives would be flame-actives," Kawahira makes the voice hum lightly, sounding thoughtful, "Just a day ago, a young boy turned Active- he is from an old family that went inactive about two generations ago, so his parents had no idea about flames. It took an intervention of local Mists and a few flame-active children around his age to get him settled.. Same old, really. We flame-actives generally stay within the Old District, you know this, child.."<br/>
"..Same old, but serious enough that you- no, the town- requires me back?" There's a pause, even as Kawahira grimaces- "Mother- please- Namimori is.. It's not a normal town, not for us flame-actives.. I left- for a reason-"<br/>
"-There had been an- incident-" the voice wavers a little- pained and worried- "You know sometimes, things just- happen.. We need you back, because we have four Clouds on verge of falling into Cloud Rage- because of their previous bond with their Shared Sky.. They are unstable- and you are practically only one who knows how to keep raging elements on leash without hurting them-"<br/>
"-Because my Mist flame <i>terrifies</i> other flame actives, if I let go of myself!" Kawahira snaps, unhappy- "Are you telling me you contacted me to offer a job- because you need me back home to terrify others!? <i>Mother-"</i><br/>
<i>"One of them is current Head of the Hibari Clan, Namimori can't afford to lose him after we lost Sawada Clan!"</i></p><p>Kawahira freezes, horror dawning in his face- looking at his phone, in stunned silence.. Reborn is paying even more attention, at the namedrop of the Sawada Clan- and the voice of his 'mother' continues, her voice desperate and full of worries.</p><p>"Iemitsu was disowned, and his parents died without actual heir who would fill in the leader position of the Namimori's flame actives- Hibari Clan stepped in because of that, as their Ancestors, Sawada Ieyasu and Alaude Hibari had agreed- but it hadn't been enough," All true, it had been working- but the standard had fallen over the years- "The Hibari Clan had been trying their best, but that clan is full of Clouds and Storms- If the Hibari Clan loses their current Head of the Clan, then who would keep the protection and order of our town?"<br/>
"....Sawada Iemitsu has a son, isn't he? His son is still eligible for the position Sawada Ieyasu has left-"<br/>
"-You know as well as I do that Sawada Clan House was, per Sawada Ieyasu's decree- only available to his relatives who has no active ties with Vongola- yet still a Flame Active who knows all their clan laws.. That disowned child, he doesn't even know that he had been disowned before he left to Italy for supposed 'oversea exchange program'. How would his son know?" the voice sighs sadly, sounding regretful- "...It's a pity, but without any Sawada eligible for it, the ownership has reverted back to the family which Sawada Ieyasu's grandfather belonged to, per his instructions. Sawada Tsunayoshi would probably can get access once he turns active, but considering the Vongola's involvement in his life, and the traps left behind by Sawada Ieyasu.. It's not only Mists who can create flame-infused items, and that entire house is soaked in his Sky Flame- the Sawada Clan's Clan house would kill anyone who attempts to enter that house without right, and there is no way that child can turn active without more involvement from Vongola."<br/>
"...If Sawada Clan is out, and Hibari Clan is having issues.. ..No, Yamamoto Clan is out as well- they aren't leaders, and neither Sawagawa Clan.." Kawahira murmurs, frowning a little, "Lampo's descendants- Lampo left them behind in Italy and never remarried in Japan, the Gokudera Clan left us about five decades ago.. And Daemon Spade's.. His daughter's family left us over two centuries ago. There are other Clans in Namimori, but most of them aren't interested, or not qualified- flame actives like us need either a Sky, or an element powerful enough to overpower most, to coexist peacefully.. The situation is- bad, isn't it? At the Old District? Enough that you- no, Namimori's current council- wants me back.. When I am a- practically an Exile, for all that I left willingly?"<br/>
"..."<br/>
"...I do not know what's going on, but I left the town because-"<br/>
"The Sawada Clan was active, back then- they passed away, years ago.. You ceded your right and bowed to the will of the Skies, and left- because the Sky of the Namimori could not contain you.. In a community like ours, with generations of flame actives.. It happens, birth of elements who can't be tied down by anything- rarely, but often enough.. You had to leave. Now.. We need you back- least fights among the flame actives begin to break out, well- more often than right now."</p><p>Kawahira frowns deeper, looking clearly unhappy. Really.. Flame-active power plays and politics could blow up any time, and he does not need Reborn jumping in and messing up all sort of balances Namimori has without care. He- honestly would not care <i>much,</i> if he sticks to outside of the Old District- but it is inevitable that it would spill to the Old District, especially with the Misty Cloud already claiming himself as the little Great Sky's Primary Cloud- The child is Hibari Clan Heir.. And the chances are, some of the Great Sky's primary elements would be from the Old District.. Besides.. Even if Kawahira is switching the roles around in the tale he weave- Namimori is his territory, even if the Sawada Clan served as his regent for centuries, not Kawahira being called back to call elements in line..</p><p>"Who is the current Clan Head of Hibari Clan?" Kawahira asks, sounding wry, "And did he agree with this decision, if he is suffering effects of broken bond with his Sky?"<br/>
"Hibari Yue, and he knows."<br/>
"...Hibari Yue?" Kawahira blinks, sounding surprised- "...Wait," A beat, then- "Hibari Yue- as in Hibari Yua's younger brother- as in wife of Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno? <i>That</i> Hibari Yue?"<br/>
"Do you know any other Hibari Yue?"<br/>
"No, I mean.." Kawahira frowns again, thoughtful- "I remember him, didn't I babysit him when he was younger? And his older sister- I remember her better, because she is pretty much only Rain among the Clouds and Storms of that clan.. Last time I saw them- It was Yua's wedding, I believe.. It had been, what, already two decades?" Kawahira hums, his voice thoughtful- "I mean, I still look like a brat, but our family has been always long-lived.. As in over a couple century or so, in average.. Hell, I remember Sawada Iemitsu's father," Kawahira murmurs wistfully, sighing- "...It really had been a long time, since I left Namimori.. And for me to be called back, for- a situation like this.."<br/>
"You need to come back, before there's an outright war among flame-actives breaking out in the town- this is supposed to be the retirement town!"<br/>
"...That bad, huh.. ..Alright, mother- give me a few days. If I want to go back to Namimori- and not just a day or two.. I need to cut my ties first, and make sure I wouldn't be followed- maybe fake my death, or something.."</p><p>The irony of saying that while he is leaking information to the Sun Sacrifice on purpose is not lost to Kawahira, but then.. For all that Reborn is a sadistic asshole at best, absolute nightmare and potentially an incarnation of chaos at worst- Reborn is a fantastic secret keeper, even for the information that doesn't concern him- until the information is actually of some use, for him. Adding vague feeling of dismissal as 'unimportant' in almost everything in relation to Namimori is easy, because that's what Reborn does for all unimportant information, just filing them away within depth of his mind. It's easy to make him associate the entire concept of the Retirement Town as something completely irrelevant- he doesn't think about retirement, because he is the best hitman- and in his line of work.. No one retires, not really. That pragmatic mindset is something Kawahira very much approves him of.</p><p>Still, tapping on his phone's screen- and on purpose, angling it once, just right, for Reborn to read the illusion of the phone number on the screen- Kawahira calls, after making sure his Mist Clone in Namimori has already warned Hibari Yue.</p><p>"Hibari Yue speaking."<br/>
"Hello, Hibari-san."<br/>
"...Kawahira-san. I assume you received the request, then?"<br/>
"More like a summon.. But yes, I got request," Kawahira pauses for a moment, then speaks again, "How bad is the situation for the Namimori Council.. What's left of Namimori Council, anyway- to call me back to the town?"<br/>
"Bad," Hibari Yue agrees, his voice exhausted- "Worst since death of Sawada Ieyasu, if the statistics is right.."<br/>
"...What caused this? Everything was fine, when I left the town.."<br/>
"The Vongola Famiglia- and their thoughtless actions, again," Hibari Yue spits, making Kawahira blink- well, that rage is understandable to some extent, considering it was his Sky- and the elements are raging that they cannot form bond again with their Sky- "They Sealed an Active Sky years ago, and now the bonds he had with his existing elements were damaged permanently- the elements are going out of control because they are furious about it- and I can hardly keep them all in line, when they all know I am one of those elements- when they all know that even I am furious about it!"<br/>
"....Ongoing issues? <i>In Namimori?"</i> Kawahira makes sure that his tone conveys appropriate amount of disbelief and bewilderment, "And the source of the issue has not been dealt with yet? I mean- Sawada clan disowned Iemitsu over causing problems in Namimori and made arrangements with Madam Daniella and Timoteo to keep him in CEDEF, away from Namimori. Exactly how bad is the situation for- whatever this issue is to be, <i>ongoing?"</i><br/>
"There are complications, and it is not a topic to be discussed on phone, no matter how secure."</p><p>Kawahira purses his lips unhappily, and sighs. Still..</p><p>"....Fine, I will head to Namimori as soon as I finish the job I already accepted, and fake my death.. Permission to enter Namimori, Hibari-san?"<br/>
"You have it- did you keep your identification?"<br/>
"Yes, I do."<br/>
"Then I will alert patrol to let a flame active Mist with old identification under Kawahira to enter the town without any issue. And... ...Kawahira-san?"<br/>
"....Yes?"</p><p>The silence is odd, Kawahira thinks- this one is off the script his Mist Clone and Hibari Yue has discussed beforehand. Still- Kawahira waits, and Hibari Yue finally spoke, his voice bitter and wry.</p><p>"You- used to mediate between Skies and Elements in Namimori during the Courtings, as well as get involved in bonding processes if there were potential issues.."<br/>
"...That's literally decades ago, before Sawada Iemitsu got kicked out of the town- but yes, I used to.. Is that why you are specifically calling me back?"<br/>
"We need a counselor for elements who are on verge of falling into Discord. You really need to be prepared before entering.."<br/>
"..That's- whatever preparations I can make heavily depends on exact circumstances, but that's not a topic to talk over phone. I do appreciate prior notice, and I will do my best to keep my flame tightly under leash to not to potentially unbalance anyone-" Kawahira answers, his expression wary- but.. Kawahira does agree to what Hibari Yue has written down and had shown to his Mist Clone. It's a good idea to let Reborn know that his student used to have at least a few bonds before Nono Sealed him.. "For the record- are you-?"<br/>
"Yes, I am one of those."<br/>
"...Give me five- no, three days," Kawahira mutters, standing up and wincing slightly- "It doesn't matter if I am burning bridges- I am going to be faking my death anyway."</p><p>Kawahira starts walking, heading towards a shop he set-up nearby the airport for an outpost of sort, for his Mist Clone- Reborn is following him, which.. Doesn't really matter to him, at this point, but obviously Reborn is in a mood for recon. Well.. It's not recommended for any flame-active to jump head-first to potential flame-conflict, because low-purity or low-density or not, any flame-active means they would fight with their 'dying will'- as the humans put- and that's.. Potentially very inconvenient, regardless of who. Reborn is powerful, intelligent- and certainly good enough to ignore most of them.. But turning his student-to-be's hometown into a war zone by a mistake is obviously not something he would prefer.. If anything, Reborn was being smart.. </p><p>Kawahira hums, still acts as if he has not noticed a bug placed on his shoulder- a literal bug, at that. The shop's Mist Clone perks up at his entrance- at the moment, it is disguised as a shop for figurines- including quite realistic weapons and such, as well as actually dealing with actual weapons at side. His Mist Clone also dealt with sales of military vehicles such as tanks, fighters and other sort of things, all of which- used the figurines on display as a catalog, of sort..</p><p>"Ah! Kawahira-san, you are early!"<br/>
"One bottle of specific brewery's Cherry Wine, over four decades old- I think I should be retiring, if this sort of work is what I can expect, for a Mist of my calibre.."<br/>
"Oh, don't be so irritable- I don't know how much it costed you to acquire the bottle, but you are getting about sixty thousand US dollars for that bottle alone- Excluding my commission, of course."<br/>
"...Fair, but still.. You know how it is, Hayate-san. I prefer a bit more- hand-on approach, than something like this. Anything more interesting?"<br/>
"There's always market for someone of your calibre, as you put it, Kawahira-san," his Mist Clone smiles, all teeth and viciousness- "but you are such a picky Mist- that I have hard to time to find a work that meets your taste.. Even if you do not mind the commissions I demand from you."<br/>
"More like you are annoyed that I insist being freelance without any allegiances.." Kawahira remarks dryly, snorting, "..This time I want something I can finish quickly, one I can get killed- and you can keep all payment, in return of spreading word that Kawahira is dead."<br/>
"...Oh? That's an unusual request.. But you are serious about retiring?"</p><p>Kawahira shrugs, at the Mist Clone's sharp look- but.. Well, the cover is that this Mist Clone is another Namimori-born, so...</p><p>"More like- an emergency back at home, one serious enough that I am being <i>'politely requested back'-"</i> Kawahira remarks dryly, snorting- "and more frankly- it sounded something along the line of, <i>'get back here right instant or we will send hunting parties'-</i> honestly, children these days.."<br/>
"You are still going back home, so it must be serious enough that you are not offended," the Mist Clone murmurs, grimacing lightly- "I thought something was odd, with just how many younger generations had been skipping the town past few years- usually only one or two people leave per year, on average.. But- serious enough to contact you- to return to the town? Someone who is practically the head of our network?"<br/>
"Yes- it's serious enough to excuse major breach of the rule to never contact a native flame-active outside town, supposedly.. I am dreading my return now, considering just how major breach it was for them to contact me directly.."<br/>
"...Aren't you actually responsible for hunting down and kill the rule breakers- that law, specifically?"<br/>
"Yes.. <i>For past three decades."</i></p><p>Technically.. Kawahira considers their action of contacting while leaving loose ends as a desire to retire immediately and 'killed' them before dragging them back to the town, but that's technicality. Most of times- Kawahira has at least three 'family' of Mist Clones in Namimori, new arrivals or a few generations old- and occasionally one or two of them would turn 'active', and 'leave'... Like the Mist Clone manning this shop. There is this- unofficial network of sort among the Namimori-born flame actives who left the town to be 'independent'- or truly live 'Underground', and.. Kawahira had been running this unofficial support system that Namimori-born criminals used outside of the town for centuries. Really- for Kawahira- it is safer when he is the one who is arranging for 'deaths', leaving no loose ends for anyone to find. Usually it is the 'head' of the unofficial network who contacted one of his 'Mist Clones' who is supposedly another Namimori-born criminal.. Occasionally there are one or two Hibari clansmen who left the town and joined the network just to 'protect Namimori' while still travelling to see the world, and some who are combat-trained and trustworthy enough that they were also given such work- but about- 70% of time, Kawahira has been in control of the Network.</p><p>...While Kawahira let Namimori-born people leave, most of them are of Earthling descends.. If Kawahira hasn't kept an eye on them- that would be stranger. Kawahira is no warden or master, Namimori is no cage or prison- but he still looks after his own. <s>Even when they forgot they are his to protect.</s> His interferences may not be obvious, he may not interfere even if they die sometimes- but Kawahira intervenes often enough, especially when they are inexperienced. Making foolish mistake that they should not have made- is not his fault, for not interfering.. But biting something more than they can chew, or similar- so long as there was no way for them to know that.. Kawahira does get involved, if he realises the situation early enough. Even Kawahira cannot be everywhere, every time- but Kawahira does try to check on all of them often.</p><p>Kawahira is- used to it, faking human deaths. His Mist Clone sighs- then taking out a thick file from the shop's counter's drawer, he shuffled papers around, remarking.</p><p>"Well, if we are faking your death, of all people.. We have options. You know no one is going to believe that in the network, right?"<br/>
"So long as they keep their mouth shut, I don't care," Kawahira remarks dryly, snorting, "chances are, most of them will retire and return to Namimori rather than die, even in our line of work- and everyone who leaves Namimori agreed to have a Mist barrier within their mind.. None of them can speak of Namimori to anyone who is not already in-know, and if anyone tries to tamper with those barriers.. I'd like to see someone try. And even if anyone notices it.."<br/>
"You mean the barrier would alert the Mist who created those barriers, and the Mist in question would actually leave Namimori to deal with the situation- god knows no one wants that in Namimori.." the Mist Clone shudders, "Honestly.. I don't think anyone wants to make one of the elders make a move.. Most of them are on par with Arcobaleno, at least in terms of techniques and control.. Most of them had been active for almost all their lives, and- with just how many things we all know as common knowledge back home are unknown out here..? If nothing else, we all had been taught with knowledge that has accumulated going back at least three thousand years- that's how far the Shrine had been standing anyway- the elders would know far more about flames than anyone alive outside Namimori."<br/>
"That's practically given, our town is only place in the world where there's flame-active only academy along with a university that offers majors in specific flame manipulation- or flame science, even if the institution is well-hidden," Kawahira answers, with a casual shrug, "besides, the admission requirement is a nightmare and a half.. And that's for Namimori-borns."<br/>
"Was there anyone who was accepted who wasn't Namimori-born in history?"<br/>
"Huh? Give me a minute.." Kawahira blinks at the Mist Clone's question, musing- It would be best, for Reborn to be given a clarification on certain things- because Reborn is an Academic, and a Scholar- "...One of the prerequisite is that a graduate has to sponsor, and.. I think Sawada Ieyasu was first non-Namimori-born to attend, but that's only because his grandfather was a local.. Afterwards, he sponsored G and Alaude, but otherwise.. It never came up, because usually when one retires- they are old enough that they don't really want to. Some basic courses are available for those who properly register themselves as a new arrival for retirement, but for anyone who is planning to leave Namimori- no, actual courses are available for only those who swears to stay in Namimori until their death.. I was an exception because I was politely requested to leave Namimori due to- reasons.."<br/>
"......" Kawahira's Mist Clone shrugs, shaking his head a little- "I see.. That explains a lot. Anyway- we have four assassinations, two information gatherings in hostile zones, and an investigation request- for a suspected Estraneo Famiglia's scientist- then-"<br/>
"That one."<br/>
"The Estraneo one?"<br/>
"That one."</p><p>Kawahira's Mist Clone nods, taking the report out of the pile- it is just suspicion, and needing an investigation- as a general, Kawahira does not care what humans do to each other.. But Kawahira took an exception when they started researching on draining flames of atmosphere in order to empower their members. Estraneo Famiglia stayed under the radar for years, just one of many Famiglia that was rapidly reaching their end- the news of their invention of Possession Bullet, which suddenly spread to entire mafia like a wildfire- had been an intervention of his own, when Kawahira sensed Estraeno's attempts. From the report, it is unlikely that it is actually a survivor from the Estraneo Famiglia Massacre.. More likely to be a copy-cat of sort.. But- considering how volatile their experiments were known to be..</p><p>"...From what little is already here-" Kawahira murmurs with distaste, sighing- "it's going to be no one's surprise that a fail-safe blew someone up sky-high along with the scientist. And this one is not subtle.. How was it possible for these incidents to go unnoticed for past three months?"<br/>
"Local Yazuka turf war- unusually bloody and violent, because of someone accidentally killing another family's heir while mugging. Look- entire shit-show was happening just next district," Kawahira's Mist Clone takes out a thicker file, grimacing, "most of the victims were mistaken as victims of this turf war, not the scientist, especially because the scientist didn't throw out any corpses out of his lab- they must be stored somewhere as samples. Honestly, I usually wouldn't give this one to one of our network members, Kawahira-san, but if we need to convince everyone outside the network that you are dead-"<br/>
"We need something drastic.. If this one is this bad, other things you mentioned-?"<br/>
"No, none of them is as bad as this one. But- you don't like Estraneo, ever since you found out one of their experiments- you took that experiment as slight on your honour and hunted them down- everyone in the network knows you are behind the rumour about the Possession Bullets, even if we have no idea what they did to offend you badly enough to do that," the Mist Clone shrugs again, with slightly wry smile, "You were going to choose that one anyway.. I don't want you to take that one either, considering how much grudge you can hold- but if anyone has to do it, you are the best one to take that job.. Unfortunately. What are you going to do, anyway?"</p><p>Kawahira inclines his head lightly in acknowledgement, looking over the reports, while mentally checking over what information his Mist Clones already knew- Considering the research is being done to human subjects, and not really revolving around possession bullet as the scientist had gotten hold of a sufficient 'controlling technique' of sort- it's clearly <i>inspired</i> by the concepts behind Possession Bullet, but it isn't exactly that.. He really doesn't understand humans. That thing had been just a clutch, really, for a Mist technique.. Kawahira personally does not even need to be present by himself to perform- or help of a physical mediums like bullets- or leaving physical marks on his targets.. A single Mist Clone is enough to control multiple humans without any issue. Still.. Majority of the research focuses on turning those 'controllable' experiment subjects into living weapon of the controllers, with- a kill-switch literally turning them into a living bomb of flames, as well as different branches of 'weaponisation' efforts.. ..Well, that one is going to come handy. All Kawahira has to do is reasonably infiltrate, and supposedly trigger a chain-reaction of those poor test subjects turned into bombs.. A spectacular mishaps, and using the network, let it be known that a 'Kawahira' who operated as a freelance Mist for hire has passed away..</p><p>Kawahira discusses the details with his Mist Clone for a minute, nods and leaves- Reborn's bug is quite useful- Reborn does not communicate with insects- not exactly- it's closer to the insects trained to react to specific pheromones, and always return to him. Reborn could interpret quite a bit of what the insects are trying to express with the pheromones they emit, but at the end.. The insects Reborn utilise aren't exactly- smart, or feel broad range of emotions in first place.. Reborn is just very smart in filling the gaps between things, interpreting why his insects would be expressing certain signals, and he had access to Verde's technology- for all that they had a rather- explosive relationship, Verde still needed funds for his researches- and Reborn had no issue acknowledging that for all that Reborn liked to mock Verde- Verde was best in many fields. That meant Reborn's insects had recorders and transmitters fitted- top quality, nothing less would match Reborn's high standard. It also means Kawahira can damage the equipment just enough as the bug- Kawahira knows it's a light flyer insect, with two pairs of big wings for its body, and a stinger, but he has no idea of the exact specie- moves on his back. Good quality equipment or not.. The bugs are bugs, and they are not that smart, unless some- other means than Science gets involved.. So, if the recording equipment happen to be slightly damaged, enough that some parts of the records would be un-recoverable- manipulated in a way that only few seconds in between can be salvaged..</p><p>Kawahira doesn't <i>need</i> to know hows. He just knows that it is possible to recover some data even when electronic equipment had been damaged- and only some parts of the conversation that happened can be heard with sufficiently believable low-quality. It's matter of making sure that some extra parts that are unnecessary, as well as a few specific information that he wants, is left on the record for Reborn to learn- his Mist-veil jamming in the shop made sure that the sound- or rather, any data- cannot be transmitted out of the shop itself. That means, what's left for Reborn, is the broken recording that the bug will take to the Sun Sacrifice.. Reborn would doubtlessly learn that his equipment has been damaged, but he would chalk it up as a typical Mist's protection burning away an unregistered recording device within its territory.. There are a few Mists strong enough to do that, but the Network is- not very widely known, but still known to enough people as a reliable information/supply dealers that also deals with arranging clients with sufficiently skilled employees on contract base.. Unofficially, it is something for the Namimori-born criminals, but the others do not need to know that- and a believable cover story is necessary to make things more secure, especially more so when it's more or less true.. With more selective clients and employees than most of outsiders believe, that is.<br/>
<s>That's the way a Mist thinks, anyway.</s></p><p>Kawahira hums gently as he leave the shop, the bug taking flight and returning to the Sun Sacrifice.. He passes the Sun Sacrifice's hiding spot without care, casually heading towards a park nearby, then start reading the report- the report's descriptions of the experiments performed on the victims are gruesome. The analysis on potential causes of death highly irregular, or- outright impossible, without involvement of something out of norm, of the human society. If the scientist had not been so- crude and careless, to leave obvious traces of the flames- which, he supposes it is highly unlikely that any humans can manipulate flames to such fineness- but still.. The point is, if there hadn't been any trace of flames, he would have guessed there's a rogue yokai- a corrupted one at that- out in prowl. Or a demon.. ..But, he supposes.. It's not that unusual- while most humans are predictable.. Some humans really do go beyond their limit, in both good and bad ways.</p><p>Kawahira lets the Sun Sacrifice see the details of the report without care- and with a soft hum, he murmurs, loud enough for his Leon-transmitter to catch his words.</p><p>"Well- this is it, then.." Kawahira's sigh is regretful, unhappy- "Time to go fake my death and return to Namimori, to deal with whatever is wrong in the Old District.. Well, it's not like I have a problem with fooling all those idiotic employers I had over the years.. But the decades I spent, building up the reputation, favors and networking I've done- all going up in flame, like nothing.." Kawahira murmured mournfully, wincing- "For Heaven's sake.. Of all Familial, hereditary obligations the family I born into has.. Of all those obligations- Having a legacy, making sure that the line continues- to mentor, to make sure the family arts are not lost- all those, any of those.. I can refuse. I still have time.. But this one.. Being one of the sworn protectors of the Namimori.. That one, that single one- one obligation that no one in my family can refuse, least our own flames kill us, with the oaths we swear- binding our own life and flame.." Considering that this is an initial cover story for newly retired criminals about how 'Kawahira Family' is ultimate authority within Namimori, until they had been around Namimori long enough to believe him an immortal- or something other than a human- Kawahira had no qualm in weaving tales. It is a long-standing one, after all, "It had to be that one.."</p><p>It's not even a lie, anyway. One obligation Kawahira would always place over everything- is protection of his people.. And now, what's left of them. With majority of those who remember and retained most of his people- knowledge, culture, blood, flames- It is Namimori that Kawahira protects most. He keeps the planet turning certainly, he also does care about flame-actives, but if he is to prioritise.. It's Namimori that Kawahira would protect, for- why would he even care about humans, anyway? And Namimori has highest concentration of his people, and their legacies. And, if his family actually consists of himself alone- well. That's his business, isn't it? He has time to have a child- Kawahira- thinks he may want a child of his own, if he ever gets free of all those obligations taking up all his time. Talbot is- practically his son as well, but.. He hadn't really been around for him, not all his life. Watching how humans raise their children reminds him so much of his own people's children.. Kawahira wishes he could have had one himself, giving all he can to a child of his own- not placing his obligations, like he had, over Talbot. Teaching.. How else was Kawahira supposed to keep his people's traditions alive?</p><p><i>(His flame burns. Teaching- nurturing- always had been his passion.. It was smothered, for his own good, by the Council's order no less before the Sinking- yet, now... It's not even a secret, everyone who attended the University knew that there are his Mist Clones, stationed there permanently- one serving as a Librarian who would grant them access to more- fragile or special records upon requests, one who would openly debate theories with anyone who wishes, one who monitors any flame-technique practices in and outside courses, one that offers personal classes should anyone require it, and finally the one that oversees all administrative needs of the university, while also alerting Kawahira to provide extra Mist Clone for substitutes in case instructors cannot teach for whatever reason, for scheduled classes.)</i><br/>
<s>His flame sings. They are not his people, yet they have enough claim for it to be their right to learn. They are not his people, yet they are what's left of his people. They are not his people- yet... Yet they still look upon him, like his people did, once upon a time, and his flame <i><b>burns for them-</b></i></s></p><p>The Shrine keeps records, but sometimes- Namimori's flame-actives forget or dismiss important parts, cultural importance that they could not have known or sense, because they simply- cannot perceive things like Earthlings can. He often act annoyed or give cold shoulders to them, when they make mistakes, on purpose- while commenting just why he is annoyed, his words dripping with sarcasm- or snarky. He does have personal desires, and even more obligations as the last true Earthling on this planet- yet.. Currently, one thing he must prioritise over all- is protection of what's left of his people. It's not something he would refuse.. <i>Ever.</i></p><p>Still.. Kawahira doesn't need to check the Sun Sacrifice's mind to know his words of obligation- and the flame killing oneself- as well as the situation at Namimori, of broken bonds with a Sky- had hit the hitman quite hard, considering just how much that Sun desires a true Sky of his own.. No matter how much he would deny it to anyone else, that is. Stronger flame-actives <i>need</i> a compatible Sky, it's not a preference like most humans believe, but actually a <i>necessity</i> for them to keep their mind more- rational. Sanity and normalcy is just pretty words, considering no one in the world can be absolutely average in everything- even <i>that,</i> would be abnormal- but strong flame-actives are liable to be swayed by their own rationality supported by their flame-driven instinct, their perception slowly and steadily twisted by their own flames. It's influence of Sky flame that allows the stronger flame-actives to be capable of connecting and understanding others' perspectives.. Humans usually do not live long enough, or have strong enough flames for this to be truly an issue, but flame-actives who are strong enough to be the Sacrifices.. All of them actually <i>need</i> a compatible Sky, and.. Reborn hadn't been around Giglio Nero for quite a few years.. Not that <i>Kawahira</i> is one to talk about requiring to stay around a compatible Sky, but his situation is vastly different from human flame actives- or normal flame-actives, for the matter.</p><p>Really- Sacrifices are troublesome to manage. Aria's flame is compatible enough and strong enough to be a Sky Sacrifice, Kawahira checked- but she isn't strong enough or compatible enough for any of the other Sacrifices to actually bond with them. For all that he hadn't liked her.. Luce had been stronger and more compatible with the Sacrifices. Aria's flame is similar enough with Luce's to call the current set of the Sacrifices, but it's- more or less, heavily reliant on the fact that they had been under influence of Luce for over a decade and a half. Other Sacrifices, unknowingly, still checks on Aria often enough that they are mentally stable enough, although in case of Viper, they found their own Sky in Xanxus and hasn't actually felt compelled enough to visit in person- And Skull.. Kawahira doesn't know whether the stuntman is checking on Aria most often because he actually cares- <i>(Unlikely, considering just how cut-throat the entertainment business is, and how Skull had been one of the best of the said industry)</i> or if it is because Kawahira had clearly mentioned it in the introduction booklet to the flames he had given Skull about the need for Sky flame to remain mentally stable for normal elements- but Skull makes point to visit Aria at least twice a year.. Considering it's almost scheduled visit, highly unusual for wanderlust-driven Cloud.. ..Kawahira is leaning towards the latter. Other Sacrifices also checks on Aria once every year or two, compelled by their flames. However, in case of Reborn..</p><p>Kawahira sighs again, looking at particularly gruesome photograph of some- sixty-something-th victim's body.. What's left of it, anyway. Reborn spent a few years tutoring that child, and.. Well.. While that child Sky's flame had been quite compatible with Reborn's, it was far too weak, even weaker than Aria... And thus, too weak to actually keep Reborn mentally well-adjusted member of the human society. Technically. There's- <i>some</i> good things that would come, out of Timoteo's foolish decision to send Reborn of all available tutors for little Great Sky.. For one, while Kawahira is not certain if they are compatible enough to bond.. Kawahira is certain that little Great Sky is more than enough to ground Reborn..</p><p>...More than enough, but not enough to truly bond.. <i>Not right now,</i> anyway. Kawahira noticed it, over the years- the bond requires the flames to be in touch directly, and it must have both Sky and its element-to-be willing.. Compatibility, flame-strength, all that do play factors, but, beyond that..</p><p>There have to be an- understanding, of sort. Kawahira knows it doesn't have to be real- mutual idealistic idea of perfect love and perfect marriage life was enough for Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, after all. The understanding must be enough to- resonate, with their flames. It is a simple matter for Earthlings to the point Kawahira hadn't realised it is necessary, until he observed humans' flame bonds. The Earthlings just- <i>know,</i> the moment their flames touch, what each other burns for... But- the humans, they don't sense flames like his people did. And it takes time to form deep enough mutual understanding- however incorrect it may be- to start their flames to resonate properly with a shared ideal, or understanding, or a goal or- <i>something,</i> important and powerful enough that their flames burn in harmony for it together. For a hitman like Reborn, a mafia-born and raised.. ..There is no way Reborn would resonate enough with the Great Sky, not yet- it would take years for them to form any understanding beyond the little Great Sky following what Reborn- the harsh, burning, demanding Sun- make the little Great Sky do. For all that the little Great Sky's instinct would insist on making Reborn see his way, than bowing down to Reborn's will- strong and pure flame means nothing until the little Great Sky can properly use it, <i>after</i> all the dampeners and inhibitors are gone.</p><p>Still.. Beside the fact it would be beneficial for the Sun Sacrifice to be around the little Great Sky- Kawahira sighs again, because he needs to make sure that the hitman to stay out of the Old District- or at least, not involve the Old District in his chaotic ways, least it backfires terribly..</p><p>"...Blowing myself up along with the hideout it is, with the scientist's experiments gone horribly wrong and out of control to the point it was only way," Kawahira mutters, tapping at the report lightly- "well- I may have to fake a few experiments, or maybe even control a couple of experiments to make them seem like they have gone out of control, but from what I can see.. They are mostly better off dead anyway. These wounds had been inflicted over and over, but not at once- some of these are old enough to be months old, so the scientist repeated experiments until the bodies gave out, and they were no use to him any further.. It takes truly a rare soul, just to survive this kind of damage to their body with their mind functional."</p><p>Kawahira reads the report twice, quietly burns it away with a lighter, with a light Mist flame veil hiding the fact from most people- and begins walking towards a train station. Reborn uses that time to request information on a Mist called 'Kawahira', and gets back from CEDEF as a 'powerful freelancer Mist', 'strictly neutral', 'does not like bloodshed' and some records of his past 'works' as 'Kawahira'- CEDEF's record does note that there had been multiple 'Kawahira's active in the past, most of them Mists- and the likelihood of the freelancer Mist in question from an old, small family that had been in the business for generations.. None of them ever famous enough to be 'named', or seek out a 'title' of a sort, but seemingly by design rather than coincidences, preferring to stay under the radar as much as possible.. Or so his Mist Clone reports, from Reborn's back as it read what Reborn was reading. Interestingly.. Reborn requests CEDEF for someone to tail him, which- suits his purpose well, considering. Having a third-party like CEDEF confirm that he is dead- Vongola affiliated or not- is going to be more authentic than just spreading the word through the Network, although Kawahira would have to take care to be perceived as a Mist strong enough to deceive the CEDEF agent, but not Reborn.. As Reborn is currently tailing him instead of heading to Namimori directly.</p><p>Kawahira supposes Reborn had gotten hint that it was horrible idea to currently just- barge into Namimori, without knowing the local flame-actives' political climate, especially because the Sun would need to make a supposed Sealed Sky go active in that 'troubled' area.. <i>(Someone with SENSE! Arrogant or not, sadistic bastard of a troll or not, Reborn is at least smart and rational, as well as quite observant- now THAT, Kawahira appreciates.. Even if the Sun would not be amused, if he ever learned Checker Face of all beings like him for being smart. ...His personality, not much.)</i> Kawahira feigns weariness and fakes sleeping on the train that day, and so does the female agent from CEDEF, in the same car of the train- and Reborn, hidden at a corner behind a couple of wheeled travel suit cases from some careless travelers..</p><p>...Next morning, Kawahira is humming some recent Japanese group's song- he has no idea what title or lyrics are, but it works on mingling younger generation, his maybe-in-forties-if-serious-or-twenties-if-childish appearance with dark brown hair working well for him. With careless smile on his lips and fake ID in his hands, Kawahira rents a car from rental shop near train for two days, and drives to the destination for hours- then returns to rented car to the branch office after arriving and spending a few hours checking on places where the scientist's victims had been found, claiming there is change of plans due to some family emergency. Kawahira already knows where his target is hiding and experimenting on his plans, but he still feigns ignorance and does some legwork- it doesn't really take long. Kawahira spreads his Mist flame in acceptable level of a moderately powerful human Mist, and sometimes let his Mist flame curl strong enough to be near-Viper level, twice, while charming local Yakuza members for a chat and easily fishing information out of them. About- four hours or so later, Kawahira has gotten enough clues to head towards an out-of-town sort of two-story house in the forest, a supposed vacation home of some rich man who occasionally let his friends have a vacation or party there...</p><p>As Kawahira follows the road, first asphalt, then dirt road- Kawahira's attire slowly slips from semi-formal attire to casual jeans and T-shirts, a light backpack and a bottle of water in hand- something a tourist, or casual hiker would wear. Kawahira hums, this time not something to seemingly just another absentminded young human, but this time, seemingly not noticing the man who began stalking him just few minutes ago- The CEDEF's agent is still following, just as Reborn is, but.. The scientist, his target, one who  is soon-to-be-dead.. He reeks of rotting blood and strong chemicals, his flame twisted Storm- it's not inverted, but no less corrosive, and- dripping with his malice. His steps rustle the plants, enough to be noticeable to him, unlike CEDEF and Reborn who's movements are nearly soundless, or easily mistaken as just another rustle by wind, or some local fauna..</p><p>Kawahira follows the dirt road, deeper into the forest- there's supposed to be a lake near the house, and it is the lake where Kawahira acts like he is heading towards to. Kawahira wonders how long the scientist is planning to stalk him, but doesn't bother to actually check- Kawahira's bag obviously holds a tent, and Kawahira starts setting up the tent once he arrives at the lakeside, at a good distance from both the lake and forest. The scientist is still watching him, and Kawahira, as far as he knows, is a civilian.. While he is interested in taking a supposed tourist as another specimen- for all that he had been rather- obvious, in what he had been doing- he is not stupid. This place is too close to his base, and taking him here- if anyone knew of Kawahira's presence, it would be troublesome to cover it up. So.. Once Kawahira is done with his tent- one that both CEDEF agent and Reborn knows to be illusion, while the scientist does not- Kawahira considers his options. He could continue to pretend being an easy, but potentially problematic target of a tourist, or..</p><p>Or, Kawahira supposes, he can act like more- acceptable target.. Lowering risk, but making him look more valuable specimen for him..</p><p>Kawahira fakes slight irritation, checking over the tent again.. Then, placing his hand in his bag of Mist Flame, Kawahira takes out an old book, of Mist Flame- and with a frown, starts reading it aloud, his voice unhappy- the words are not visible for the scientist, he is not in right angle, and neither CEDEF's agent.. But Reborn is at right angle to see, and know that the words are appearing on the illusion of a book as Kawahira speaks.</p><p><i>"..As I am writing this book for family, and flame affinity usually runs in family- I will start with Mist flame. Mist flame, as you have doubtlessly already noticed if you are at this stage- it is very versatile type of flames, and deadly if used right. However, it takes serious discipline and fineness of control to utilise properly, which only can be gained through experience. It is recommended to find a remote location away from any potential eyes, before beginning the second phase of the training-</i> which I did-" Kawahira frowns a little, unhappy- <i>"once you are proficient in lighting the flame up- as in, bringing the flame to density where one can see it with one's own eyes- one may begin experimenting on what feels natural first. As different individuals have different inclinations, regardless of the flame type itself- it is an advantage to figure out the natural inclination first, then start training with the knowledge.."</i></p><p>Kawahira fakes look of concentration to be seen trying hard, with visible, yet flickering weak Mist flame wrapping around his hand- it's natural for him to try without any focus or a tool, but for humans.. It's rare enough that the scientist is visibly interested, and so is CEDEF's agent. Still...</p><p><i>"Lighting up flame without any tool is harder, but the method is easier to find out natural inclination, as the flame can move freely, unlike being concentrated on the tool itself.."</i> Kawahira trails off, wincing slightly just as he makes his hand starting to visibly tremble with strain- "but my Mist flame is.. I can make illusions of small items, but I really have no idea what my natural inclination is... And despite what the book describes, manifesting flame itself is too taxing- way more than it should be.."</p><p>Technically- what Kawahira is describing, is what happens for a someone inclined for flame techniques that does not involve active flame techniques, more of- passive, subtler manipulation of flames. But it's rare enough almost no human would know of it, unless they specifically search for the information.. Probably, someone out there would know at least a bit about it.. Maybe. Kawahira muses, as he let mist flame flicker away- the scientist is interested. Now, to make him believe he is a low-risk target..</p><p>"Mm, considering I haven't told anyone where I am heading to train alone, no one would be looking for me for a few months.. I packed enough food for a week, and considering I do not want any busy-bodies get involved.. Maybe I should hit a market or two somewhere further to get some provisions.. I should check if the lake's water is drinkable.. Well, that and- probably I should check if this place is as deserted as I thought, even if flames are usually invisible for people who can't wield it.. I really should get hang of field work, even if I usually do investigative work and negotiating."</p><p>Kawahira hum thoughtfully, looking around casually- he is lean, and his slightly large clothing hides most of his figures- he subtly manipulates his own shape, enough he would look like more- geeky type of person, if he remembers the modern human slang right. Stretching his body a little- Kawahira carelessly looks around, acting quite obvious he is not used to 'field work'- he still makes passable trap or two, for safety, but it is obvious he is not making those for people- mostly against wildlife. He does check for a knife, but his handling is clumsy and wary- muttering he isn't even sure if there's right way of holding a knife and he is certain he is butchering whatever way a knife should be used- Still, the moment the scientist leaves, his Mist clone noting that the scientist plans to take him tonight- Kawahira drops his act and sighed, his hand suddenly holding the knife proper and firm as he threw the knife hard and fast enough into the water that it pierced a head of a sizable fish.</p><p>Both Reborn and the CEDEF's agent seem to be surprised, but regardless.. Kawahira casually walks into the water and pulls up the knife that had been embedded to the sand, along with the dead fish. It takes almost inhuman power to do something like this, Kawahira knows.. Contrary to popular belief- knife throwing is mostly distraction. It can be deadly, certainly, but at the end.. The piercing power is decided by mass, size of impact zone- as in sharpness- and speed. Unless one was throwing short-sword or machetes around, throwing knives are mostly distractions. For a knife, with length of an adult male's palm- the blade length, that is- to pierce a fish under the water, strong enough to sever its head and get embedded to the sand-bed under the water.. It's a show, and a warning. Kawahira digs the ground with ease and experience, and starts scrapping off scales and cleaning the fish- really..</p><p>"That idiot clearly has no experience in camping or survival, considering he hadn't noticed most of my equipment are professional level equipment that can be rather problematic to handle.." Kawahira hums thoughtfully, as he haphazardly littered the fish's organs a little, and continued to mangle the fish's flesh a bit, as it it had been done by an amateur- as well as making lopsided, irregular-shaped fire-pit, "Honestly, that fool didn't even realise I was faking exhaustion- and what I described should have let him know that my specialty must be subtler type- and a subtle Mist is dangerous.. Even after the deed is done- my targets tend to never realise what I have done, not exactly.. ...I suppose he is a first generation flame-active, or without any notable sponsor, if he is this foolish while researching on flame-actives," Kawahira frowns a little- he honestly think Vindice should have gotten involved before the scientist got hold of multiple civilians, but- "I suppose Vindice didn't bother to get involved because they know the Network keeps this kind of idiots in line within Japan's national boundary.. But considering this is a copy-cat of Estraneo Famiglia, Vindice should have gotten involved before it got this bad.. What the hell are they doing, these days?"</p><p>Kawahira really has no idea what Bermuda is thinking- because Vindice is slipping, and slipping badly.. Estraneo-born-and-experimented-on or not, even if kin-slaying happen to be very frowned upon- the massacre was entirely justified. Then- for those particular children, especially that Mist child- to fall under guardianship of another mafia famiglia, which plans to make use of them? ..It hadn't done anything good to those children's minds, especially the Mist child who saw through all shallow deceptions they tried to shove down his throat.. Salting the mangled fish fillet a little, Kawahira muttered, his voice exasperated.</p><p>"..He obviously isn't a sensor- not that I am one to talk, considering just how horrible I am in sensing flames.. But he didn't notice my Mist flame staying calm and steady despite deliberately acting like I had no control of my flame. It should be feasible to get snatched on purpose without any danger from him. But his experiments.." Kawahira frowns, looking unhappy- "There's no guarantee he hasn't accidentally cooked up something of a nightmare and doesn't even realise it, considering how ignorant he seems to be of flames. There's so many things that can go wrong.. Eldritch Cthulhu level wrong, no less. Why has everyone forgotten that <i>the Vindice</i> is one of the prime examples of what can go wrong if you fuck around flames without care? Not that- the Vindice would appreciate being called as victims.." Kawahira mutters, grimacing slightly, "It's not like they hadn't changed since then according to records, but for victims of flame-fuckery without their own consent- they are really careless about these kind of things.."</p><p>There are many, many reasons why Kawahira doesn't care for Vindice.. And it's not only their unprofessional handling of their supposed role of the 'Law Keepers'. It's not even because they are humans-slash-expired-Sacrifices. But regardless of his dislike- he is not here to complain, just- alert Reborn enough that he can't barge into Namimori and cause uncontrollable havoc in name of 'chaos', and to keep his activities away from the Old District.. Uprooting the little Great Sky while unsealing is not recommended- in fact, during unsealing process- regardless of elements- they are recommended to keep their routine and steadily increase stress level to make the previously sealed flame-active acclaim to their flame being available again once more, for general elements. While Kawahira thinks it's a justifiable and reasonable method, well- that means removing the little Great Sky from Namimori is not possible for Reborn, not for a year or two, unless he removes the child Great Sky from Namimori to another location first, wait until the little Great Sky completely adjusts to new environment- then start unsealing process. That's time Reborn does not have, not when Vongola Famiglia's line of Succession is in question and he has contract to tutor the only known remaining heir.</p><p>It is a waiting game, for now. Kawahira waits for the scientist's return, as he nibbles on the roasted fish fillet- it's slightly burnt and a little too bland, but taste is not important factor here- the presentation is. The Mist Clone that followed the scientist shares its memories- the lab's layout, other specimen, his experiments- then the scientist planning to drug Kawahira once Kawahira is asleep.. While Kawahira supposes gassing normal element would not be that hard.. The scientist's every move makes enough sound for any experienced combatant to hear him. It's easier for Kawahira to just- replace himself with a Mist clone in the tent. Reborn notices momentary wavering of his shadows, but CEDEF's agent and scientist doesn't- so it is even better..</p><p>As the scientist begins moving Kawahira's supposedly unconscious Mist Clone- Kawahira follows the scientist. Reborn is on high-alert to keep his presence hidden- supposedly- from Kawahira, while CEDEF's agent is just a little more careless.. Reborn definitely noticed Kawahira's soundless but casual strides after a few minutes. As this is more of- making an example of Namimori's flame-actives as a warning to keep Reborn from acting out too much.. Kawahira slowly begins to weave a slightly noticeable illusion around both the scientist and CEDEF's agent- Reborn seems to be wary, but..</p><p>"-and done. I wasn't aware that there's a CEDEF's agent stationed nearby, but.." Kawahira hums lightly as he turned himself visible again, looking thoughtful, "Well, she can serve as another witness to my supposed demise from one of his experiments.. I wish I could just finish this mission by killing that idiot and torching the lab.. Only if I didn't have to fake my death..." Kawahira mutters mournfully, sighing, "...Yeah, right.. It's horrible idea. Who knows how many flame-active back at home are on verge of falling into Discord.. And I am just delaying inevitable.." Kawahira huffs, grimacing a little, "Well, time to go sabotage the lab enough that it wouldn't be a surprise to just explode, and see about setting those particularly volatile specimen on loose within the lab for that agent to actually see how horrible the experiments had been. Faking death is always a hassle, especially when witnesses are to be fooled as well.. The illusion can just- run around a little, take photographs of some documentation and send to the network, then finally vanish while the entire lab explodes with the experiments within... Or should I make that agent witness my supposed death in person?" Kawahira muses, looking thoughtful- "Yes, that's better- acting like surprised to see another person investigating, dying in heat of moment to keep that agent out, but just a few seconds too late to escape myself.. CEDEF may suspect my survival but they wouldn't go around disputing it when one of its agents owe her life.."</p><p>Kawahira nods to himself. Being a Mist is very, very helpful in any kind of deception and manipulation, and this is but a simple example.. Following the scientist and the CEDEF's agent casually, Kawahira keeps an eye on Reborn, who is looking slightly horrified and impressed.. Is that a little bit of respect there? Hmm. Reborn was writing down notes about implication of a Mist of his calibre being called back to Namimori by Namimori's local flame-active population.. Kawahira mentally notes to cause an accident for Reborn to burn it before Reborn has any chance to spread the information- while he is letting Reborn know on purpose, he has no intention of letting other humans learn such things.. What happens within his territory is his own business, no one else's.</p><p>It's all in one night's work- the Mist Clone knocks out the scientist once he is within lab, and starts taking photographs of relevant documents and send them to the network- and under Reborn's watch, Kawahira starts letting loose particularly vicious, insane specimens that could not be called a 'human' any more, not in any sense, utterly lost and driven by nothing but their sheer will and determination to survive, their flames entirely ruling their empty husks of twisted bodies.. It did not take long for the 'specimens' to tear apart the scientist, and soon- they were rampaging within the labs, letting more specimens out and making the CEDEF's agent flee in fear for her life.. It's- simple matter, for his Mist Clone to stumble upon her even as it was leaving-</p><p>"What- you- a co-conspirator? No- too well trained, for a partner to the target- explain why I should not kill you, or tell me which organisation you belong to-"<br/>
"CEDEF, and here to investigate the rumours about potential flame-active serial killer-"<br/>
"-ah, CEDEF- get down!"</p><p>Kawahira watches as his Mist Clone shouts, throwing a knife towards one of the escaped experiments and running, while dragging that agent who just crouched in a hurry to evade his knife.. Huh-uh. <i>She is really well-trained, isn't she?</i> Kawahira mentally praises Lal Mirch's efforts in trying to keep CEDEF agents professional and well-trained, while keeping Iemitsu's idiocies in line- somewhat. She just lied about why she is here, but regardless..</p><p>"Fuck- you got everything you need here? If not, I am leaving-"<br/>
"Yes- I am done-"<br/>
"Good- Urgh, damn it-" Kawahira's Mist Clone hissed in irritation, clutching his shoulder as one of the specimen managed to glaze him with a fist enshroud in storm flame- "Why is CEDEF investigating this? They usually just buy information around this area from the Network if I remember correctly-"<br/>
"The Network- you are theirs-?"<br/>
"No, I am a freelancer- but I am currently hired by the Network- <i>Move!"</i> Kawahira's Mist Clone pushed her away, while jumping to the other side- that specimen with lightening flame is quite agile, Kawahira tilts his head slightly while watching as he weave the illusions around the specimens- it's easy to make them fall under his control, even as Kawahira senses Reborn's eyes on his back- <i>his,</i> not <i>his Mist Clone's,</i> watching exactly how Kawahira is faking his death- "Normally the Network wouldn't have asked me to clean up entire thing, but their initial risk assessment returned that the scientist was an idiot who was fucking with things he had no idea what to do with- and ended up creating shits he can't even control-" Kawahira's Mist Clone hissed in pain- <i>Left shoulder dislocated, a deep slash at right abdomen, and broken left wrist-</i> Kawahira notes idly, making the Mist Clone's short sword to cleave through the skull of the specimen- "-I can guess why the <i>fuck</i> they gave me this one other than anyone else- I happen to have one of the highest combat ratings among their freelancers- <i>fuck faulty, lacking intel, fuck brainless scientist who knew shit about flame and messed with things beyond his pathetically useless brain, fuck goddamned abominations that should have never existed- I am going to eviscerate idiots who did initial risk assessments, and if I die from this stupid mission I am going to find that fucking disgrace of the profession scientist in afterlife and make his eternal soul regret ever existing!"</i> Kawahira's Mist Clone started cursing as three specimens stumbled upon them from staircase- <i>"God-fucking-dammit, a <b>Cloud!</b> RUN!"</i></p><p>Kawahira watches his Mist Clone and the CEDEF's agent flee in hurry, three specimens chasing after them.. Mm. They are on fifth level of the basement, and there is no single staircase leading to the ground- multiple of them, each only connecting two adjacent levels- keeping that CEDEF's agent alive is going to be amusing. Still.. Knowing that Reborn has remained behind to watch him, Kawahira headed towards a room with security feeds- quite a few cameras happen to be down, but it is a non-issue. Making sure Reborn is watching, Kawahira begins to take control of every specimen within his sight from the security feeds, from top to bottom- and leaving a few more obstacles on the route his Mist Clone is on, Kawahira makes the specimens to start slaughtering and devouring each other- the CEDEF's agent from the feeds seems quite horrified, but then..</p><p>"Well- by the time they are out, all specimens would have killed each other- and I already weakened the entire basement's structure systematically with enough irregularities that any investigator worth their profession would consider the cause of the collapse as damage from mad specimens.." Kawahira hums, with amusement- "Time to erase any mention of flames from all files, then. Now- from what I've gotten from that idiot.." Kawahira starts walking, pulling out storage hardware devices from the security room- "Most of these have to go, excluding these- lab one and two were strictly no-flame zone, the feeds for the surgery room with biological alteration of specimen by boosting their flame has to go- but dissection and autopsy rooms' feeds can stay. The cells- for initial storage of specimen is fine, but the storage units after specimens' flame-activation.. I already drenched most of records on paper in acid and flammable chemicals I found at the lab, so that's done- same with the back-up server.. Mm. I think I am mostly done.. Just in time too, considering the fact that the CEDEF's agent is on second level of the basement.." Kawahira idly grasped the air, casually forming an illusion of a yanyuedao- with his arm's swing, the blade of the weapon smoothly carves the ceiling, making a path to floor above- for someone who can jump up, that is- "Time for me to leave as well, really.."</p><p>Kawahira ignores Reborn's incredulous look- the Mist Clone watching him notes the poor Sun Sacrifice muttering <i>'what the fuck', 'is that really a Mist', 'Viper's going to have a heart attack if they saw this-'</i> and some more mutters along that line- Technically most Mists are- not known for their physical combat prowess, certainly.. But that kind of bias is going to get Reborn killed in Namimori, keeping his more careful antics strictly outside of the Old District or not. The display of power is just- an example, for Reborn to heed. Besides.. Kawahira does have something against Viper's- going by Mammon, these days- philosophy of Mists being inadequate if they resort to physical violence.. He happen to <i>like</i> physical violence, influence of his father who had been Storm, or not.. While mental torment and trickery are fun and amusing- sometimes, there's enjoyment in simplicity, in just- punching light out of someone. Or mindlessly destroying something.. Especially for Kawahira, because of how long he had been living while keeping track of far too many deceptions, with layers over layers.. Regardless of his natural deposition towards such actions- there's so much one can repeat until one gets bored of it, when there's no challenge to it, even a Great Element like Kawahira.. Kawahira ignores Reborn's supposedly subtle disguises.. It's not the disguise that matters, but the pseudo-flame-artifact of sort the Mist Sacrifice that has crafted for him that is important, one that makes any observer to believe him to be what Reborn is cosplaying to be..</p><p>It's- simple, Kawahira wields the weapon- bladed pole-arm of Oriental origin- with practiced ease, and him carving up the ceilings just make Reborn stare with wariness, but.. Kawahira does not just carve through the ceilings, but makes sure that the surfaces of the debris are rough and uneven, torn apart, with casual swings of his weapon against the debris from the non-bladed side, that shatters neatly cut pieces into hundreds and thousands.. And they are there, on the ground floor, Kawahira's Mist Clone bleeding and struggling to drag along the CEDEF's agent who is wounded rather badly- it seems one of the specimens had taken a bite out of her leg..</p><p>At the end.. As a specimen jumps to get them- Kawahira's Mist Clone throws her out of the building and turns around, in his hand, a gun- the specimen is killed with ease, but next one, in front of her eyes- takes a bite out of Kawahira's Mist Clone's arm- and another appears, crashing a pillar-</p><p>-and with a slight hum from Kawahira- a big tremor is felt from the underground, and the floors begin to sink-</p><p>Even as Kawahira leaves the building from a window- the last of Kawahira's Mist Clone, as the CEDEF's agent has seen- is that of two specimens tearing him apart in hunger, even as the floors collapsed and took him under...</p><p>Kawahira casually watches as the entire building starts to cave in, down and down.. The explosion and fire, big enough to be seen from the nearby town.. The CEDEF's agent is urgently calling CEDEF's closest branch office for a cover-up.. And Kawahira is sitting on a large branch of a tree, his weapon gone from his hand, just as he erases the illusion of camping site he had up before, as if the illusions vanished along with his death...</p><p>Kawahira makes sure that the CEDEF's agent reports exactly what he wants from her- a subtle influence, with slight use of Mist flame... And once CEDEF begins the cover up- the Network's flame-actives also arrived, demanding information and supposedly learning 'Kawahira's death- disbelief, fury.. Grief... They are good actors, sent for that purpose, as well as cover-up.. Kawahira leaves, with a tag-along following his steps, his appearance that of a young teenager girl, out for her first trip around the country- she is cheerful, smiling and open- curious and optimistic- Reborn is so shocked and unhappy... On the way to Namimori, Kawahira pulls out his- currently her- phone, her voice high and light-</p><p>"Hibari-san! I am on the way back to Namimori- It should take only a few hours- do you want me to buy something for you while I am still out of town?"<br/>
"...Kawahira-san.. No, nothing. Just.. Please hurry," Hibari Yue murmurs, his voice weary- "My own son- he went active last night- you know he had been on verge of turning active for years- we do not need a freshly active Cloud establishing territory on top of current disputes-"<br/>
"Huh? Really?" Kawahira blinks- upon checking with his Mist Clone, the Mist Clone at Namimori's antique shop reports that the Misty Cloud child decided being freshly active Cloud acting out to establish dominance is for the best- well, that would certainly have others act most wary around him- "And- the entry?"<br/>
"You know residents' arrival points- not visitors, new arrivals or civilians. I would prefer if you came from the specific entrance."<br/>
"Sure- I will visit the restaurant to pick-up your order and head to your place directly~"<br/>
"...Thank you."</p><p>Kawahira hums obnoxiously loud and quick-faced song's melody under breath. Reborn looks wary about 'entry' and 'arrival points', but that's none of his business- considering the residents' return points are under specific illusions that Reborn would not even see through.. Kawahira continues to hum obnoxious song that irritates everyone around him (her) in the train, playing a game on his (her) phone- supposedly, anyway..</p><p>Namimori's entire flame-aware population had been alerted of impending arrival of an 'outsider' by the time Kawahira leads Reborn to the residents' entrance- it is just a park. There's nothing to see, nothing to notice- but for the residents.. When they turn around a corner of the building, they jump down a gaping hole on the ground with cushions underneath, not the road that non-residents see.. So Kawahira is casually lying on the cushions while the Sun Sacrifice was going around, trying to figure out where he went. Leaving a Mist Clone to keep track of his movements, however- Kawahira returned to the town post-haste to make sure nothing is wrong, a single step worth three hours of travel on foot. It's- true, the the unSealing of the Great Sky has agitated a lot of elements, especially with how some of the formerly bonded are treated at arms-length away by the little Great Sky's flame.. They are practically pariah, among the flame-actives and other formerly bonded elements. The tension is high, with every elements wanting to vying for the Great Sky's attention before Reborn arrives and they all have to stop, least they make him suspicious- And there's Misty Cloud who supposedly 'went active' and started patrolling possessively around his pre-established territory, as in the Great Sky's school... While keeping an eye on everywhere with his Disciplinary Committee, that has changed their names to various other names in other schools without Namimori, excluding the Namimori Middle alone, to make the Sun Sacrifice underestimate his influence.. ...That crafty child.</p><p>Kawahira laughs. The lifted barrier is also another issue- it's a tangible lose that all active elements can sense, one most of them never knew what it feels like, to be without... Kawahira's subtler barriers are still covering Namimori, however, and lack of detectable presence certainly do not mean that those are any less lethal than more blatant in-your-face kind of defenses.. Kawahira adds three Mist Clones to actively respond to all alarms being triggered, to make sure that all flame-actives know that just because he has lifted the barriers- it does not mean he has renounced his own claim and protection over the town. While Kawahira is arranging for final details- the Sun Sacrifice gives up trying to track 'Kawahira' and approaches the town by bus. It's- interesting, how Reborn is trying hard to blend in among the civilians to test the town's security- which he trips the moment he steps onto the very ground of Namimori. Reborn notices a few flame-actives stationed around bus stops immediately, a normal security measure. They do not approach him, but they certainly observe him- and the eyes follow Reborn, even as Reborn buys a local tourist map and notes the boundaries of the 'Old District' of Namimori immediately. Some of agitated flame-actives, on purpose, flare their flames enough that even normal flame-active untrained in flame-sensing, would be able to notice- to most flame-actives, the entire town seems to be under influence of agitated flame-actives, even if most of them are concentrated on the Old District- and there's no fights breaking out, not openly..</p><p>Kawahira watches as the Sun Sacrifice slowly begins to gather information, careful enough to go unnoticed in most cases.. If Kawahira's Mist Clone was not following him around, invisible to him, with a T-shirt proclaiming <i>'The Sun is here',</i> that is. It only works because all flame-actives are, at one point or another, dragged to the Shrine where there were some portraits of him.. And because for all that Reborn had seen 'Kawahira'. he had never seen him without Mist flame making him look like a typical Japanese yet. Having white hair and green eyes stood out in Japan.. Even when he feigns being a rebellious teenager or a fashion maniac who bleached his hair and wears colour contact lens. They are treating Sun Sacrifice like any other Outsider that is passing by, but is aware of Namimori as the Retirement Town- Flame-actives, talking about who-bonded-and-turned-active in Old District, who-is-courting-who and who-is-indulging-what. Who-is-dating-who and who-is-marrying-who, whose-Outsider-relatives-did-what- it's all careful strings of information given, forming a picture of a retirement town that hates any Outsider getting involved in their town politics. one that would gladly welcome the people who would actually retire, but any spies and infiltrators would be hunted by entire town- how no Outsider is allowed to take anyone from the town, how leaving requires proper registration and steps to make sure that their origin cannot be traced back to this town-</p><p>It's kind of things an experienced career criminal would immediately catch up, that this is an- initiation of sort. Kawahira lets Reborn stew on the situation while still gathering information- more he knows, easier it will be to entire town.. To some extent, anyway. Reborn eventually makes a round trip around the town, then looks around the Old District- he definitely notices individual defenses around family homes, shops- and some specialty shops that carters specific needs of the flame-actives, all in the Old District, hidden in every nook and cranny.. For all that he is not an information specialist and is still missing quite a few hints- for a Sun and a hitman, Reborn is doing admirably well in noticing information given- and not given. It's always interesting for any Mist, the workings of different minds- and the Sun Sacrifice is an intelligent human, for all that Kawahira is playing him like a fiddle... Comes with his occupation as Checker Face, really. It eventually leads the Sun to Kawahira Realtor- 'did you hear, Kawahira-san is finally returning and re-opening classes on bonding anxieties and courting etiquette again-' a Mist Clone of his parading as a weak Rain remarked, making a few elements actually swear in surprise and demand more information- as well as Hibari Clan- 'Did you hear? The demon prefect of Namimori Middle went active recently-', 'A Cloud, right? Do we know his territory yet? ..Well beside the obvious being school-' '-Not yet, we only know the school so far-' 'Better avoid the area for a while, then, until the baby Cloud settles down a little- how's Hibari Clan acting, for their Clan Heir finally turning active-' - and.. It's interesting. Seeing Reborn struggle..</p><p>..Reborn already noticed a number of flame-actives who happen to be quite strong- not as strong as Arcobaleno, but certainly enough to turn heads- and they are just- every-day civilians, in Namimori. Three house wives gossip as they pass by, all of them active. A shopkeeper, bantering with a customer, who is trying to haggle- a street-food vendor- a mother with two children running around.. They are all flame-active, and Reborn is clearly overwhelmed. Two teenagers are fighting, shouting and making a scene at the side- and another teenager intervenes, a Sky- and they quieten. A child falls down, crying- and a waitress from cafe comes out, healing the wound with Sun flame. The Old District is- quite open about flames, and the flame-actives among them.. Not all of them are active, but most of them act out enough for those-in-know to notice what they are- and it's unusual enough for Reborn to mistaken all of them to be on verge of activation or active..</p><p>The moment Reborn realises this is truly retirement town of flame-actives, and the potential consequences can be dire if he starts something without proper information- and decides to keep out of the Old District as much as possible, at least while he is tutoring his new student-to-be.. Kawahira carves the mental note deeply into the Sun Sacrifice's mind, and stops intervening, taking a step back as a Mist Clone continues to follow the Sun Sacrifice. Kawahira really doesn't care what the Sun Sacrifice does, so long as he does not drag entire town to the chaotic mess that is called Underworld Politics.. Mafia is just part of the career criminal side of society. His Mist Clone would keep him posted on what Reborn does while training the little Great Sky...</p><p>...Next day, Kawahira groans in exasperation as his Mist Clone read utterly suspicious and unconvincing advertisement with Reborn's number is placed on the door of the Sawada Residence.. And that flame-drunk wife of Sawada Iemitsu proceeded to call the Sun Sacrifice. There- should be a limit to that obliviousness.. Kawahira is almost- thankful, when his Mist Clone informs him that Reborn is using the day to tailing his soon-to-be-introduced student while mentally tallying the weak points of security of the residence and the areas he commonly visits- which is practically <i>everywhere-</i> and decided to sleep in same room with the little Great Sky. As callous as it would be to most humans- to Reborn, Sawada Nana's survival is not necessity, just what is preferred for mental stability of his new charge. Reborn is already calling Sawada Nana as 'a civilian enthralled by Sky flame' within his mind..</p><p>Continuing to scold the few elements that had been causing trouble around the Old District- Kawahira mentally sighs- he really hadn't expected the elements to act up this badly when he had lifted his barriers on the town. Most of them are fine once they had one-on-one scolding from him- and assurance that no, he is not leaving.. It- Kawahira had not known that it was possible for elements to suffer flame-withdrawal from a flame type that is not Sky- but it <i>is</i> flame withdrawal they are suffering, all symptoms match. Talbot is having a field day at Italy as Kawahira's Mist Clone updates the situation at Namimori, especially the elements' reaction to removal of his barriers.. Talbot is suggesting that Namimori's flame-actives got very used to generations' worth of Mist flame barrier- and adapted to constant exposure to his Mist flame- but unfortunately, they cannot experiment on it. Kawahira just- goes along, assuring all flame-actives.. It's- usually what a Sky would do, not something a <i>Mist should be doing-!</i></p><p>
  <i>(Kawahira- forgets, sometimes, that he had functionally replaced the Great Sky for eons of time, for Namimori's residents.. He never considered it, or the implications- he forgets, just how compatible he actually is to serve as a Sky, for all that he is pure Mist- his flame converts easiest to Cloud, then Sky second- and it's not without any reason. He forgets he had shown his own dedication and loyalty towards his people for countless centuries, that his people- what's left of his people- remembers it.. Perhaps not in person, but there are countless tales, little incidents, recorded and preserved within the Shrine. The Shrine is important for people of Namimori- it's not only place of worship, a place to seek boons from their eternal guardian- it's a reminder of how long their protector stayed, it's a reminder of how much their guardian suffered in their stead.. Not all offerings were gifted around the town or used in Shrine's upkeep- there were hand-written records the families sometimes handed to a keeper of records, to be kept along with their family trees at the Shrine- of their experience. Of what they owe, yet can never be paid back, for their guardian would never accept it.. ..People remembers, for all that they sometimes forget that their guardian is not perfect.. And the idea- of their guardian, taking away their protection-)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(-For all that they have known that it would happen.. ...It's a shock to their system, their ever-present, the fiercely protective and watchful presence of the barrier, suddenly gone- it's much like a child, suddenly realising their parents' ever-present protection, completely gone- and regardless of their own capabilities, their own independence... The absence of pillar of their life, even when their Eternal Guardian hasn't left- the changes are keenly felt by all.)</i>
</p><p>Kawahira idly thinks, that he would be more occupied for a couple of years than he previously estimated, if the current situation is any indication.. But then- since <i>when</i> did he have any break, anyway?</p><p>Dismissing the suitably chastised elements, Kawahira moves onto next set of elements- <i>This- is going to take a while.. Hopefully, the Sun Sacrifice would know better than to treat a civilian child same as a mafia-raised child,</i> Kawahira idly thinks- This is first time the Sun Sacrifice is teaching someone from a more or less stable and safe civilian background, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Second phase- and Reborn's Arrival. Aka, beginning of canon.</p><p>A peek on just how much work it takes to manipulate an element successfully, and information control.. Without Mist Clones Kawahira would have needed so many minions and proper organisations to do all things he does, but- well. He is technically one-man intelligence organisation.. Easier now, with more mist flame at his disposal. </p><p>It also helps that Namimori is Kawahira's home-ground and every flame-active has been drilled to follow his 'requests' (and read orders), especially when Kawahira is acting in order to protect his territory- Kawahira does not tolerate insubordination or any potential sabotage when it involves his self-appointed 'duties', and there are many tales that tells of Kawahira's 'punishments' when his patience has been tested in the past.. A side-effect of him worshipped for ages at same location. The tales tend to accumulate..</p><p>Also, after-effects of the lifted barriers, not only on Kawahira but also on flame-active residents of Namimori. Kawahira, being used to Earthling culture- he dismisses the fact he had been taking role that is typically served by a Sky regardless of him being a Great Mist. Humans are more familiar to idea of a non-Sky being a good leader, while Kawahira can't even comprehend that he is a good leader despite being a Mist.. Rather, he does know humans can have good non-sky leader. He just doesn't realise he is one.</p><p>....<s>How many one-shots did I just take to reach beginning of the canon!?</s></p><p>Also, Happy Lunar New Year for those who celebrates it! My family- culturally should be celebrating, but- welp. Can't go meet family/relatives in foreign country, and even if any relatives are around.. Better to post-phone and stick to online reunions. Be safe and stay healthy, everyone~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Stirring of a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arrival of a young, inexperienced near-active Storm is an interesting occasion- especially because the town remembers departure of the Gokudera family from Japan, in pursuit of better career opportunities as musicians. Besides, the child is practically identical to one Gokudera G, whose image is preserved in Namimori Shrine.</p><p>(His arrival re-sparkles debate over potential reincarnations of the First generation of the Vongola.)</p><p>For Kawahira.. It is just another, normal complication on utterly typically dangerous power-keg of situation that is called Courting of a Great Sky- typical for any Courting, of any Sky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Mist, often quietly watches. Even if people do not realise its presence, it doesn't mean thin veil of Mist does not exist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawahira spends three days constantly assuring the residents of Namimori that no, he is not leaving, and that his barriers hadn't been completely lifted- in fact, in a fit of annoyance, Kawahira drops a few of particularly vocal protesters at a few key locations where the barriers still can be sensed by humans, if they are very skilled in flame-sensing. Their dumbfounded expression in being dropped face-first on the ground of an old tea house near the Shrine is amusing- more so, when they realise it is one of focal points of the barriers, and the subtle barriers over the entire town can be felt from the location. Kawahira does not tell them that the particular tea house was once built by a descendant of a Great Lightening, one who had quite a green thumb and enjoyed gardening. He does not tell them the significance of the location- but it is quite telling, the old tea house- built in style that is older than the Shrine's oldest building- and at its walls, displaying old style menu- and progressively modern. Some of them have years- some of them has name of the Emperor and the reigning year. Some of them just write- years since opening..</p><p>Kawahira tells them nothing, but he knows they will research it, just why the barriers can be felt from this tea house- and if their reactions had been any indication of their future reactions- this tea house would be always busy for a while, because of elements seeking assurance from the existence of the barriers. They would know that this place- used to belong to descendants of a Great Lightening who had taught Kawahira of the basics of creating different types of barriers, that the fact one can sense all barriers from here- is Kawahira's way of honouring him. Whether they would learn or guess, Kawahira does not know- he does not check what kind of tales his people left to their descendants, not all of them.. And Kawahira doesn't know if there's records of it. The Great Lightening's descendants had known, but the line had ended years ago.. Kawahira just- does not know if they will learn of the history long-forgotten by all but him, but- he wishes they would manage to figure things out..</p><p>Still.. Problems or not, Kawahira's reign over his territory is solid, and the elements are calming down- only for Kawahira to register one of his barriers notifying him return of a bloodline of former resident.. Particularly that of G's.</p><p>The silver-haired child is- <i>erratic,</i> Kawahira notes. His personality- is standoffish, explosive, abrasive- There's something about him- his primary is Storm, there is no doubt about it, but the child.. He is too- <i>unstable,</i> for him to be aligned as pure-Storm. For a pure Storm.. His personality, his posture, his gestures- everything is minutely <i>off,</i> enough for Kawahira to notice. He is reminded of Lal Mirch strong enough to realise the child has secondary flames- strong secondaries, enough to be utilised should he ever learn how to. There is no deception in him, not in a way that would come naturally for any Mist- and he is no leader, but a follower. For that alone, Kawahira knows he is not a Mist, or a Sky.. But- Kawahira cannot get a proper read on him. He is far too standoffish to be not to be a Cloud, yet at the same time- there's calm, cold calculation in his mind, reminding Kawahira of Rain. He is loud, and the way he draws attention to him- makes Kawahira think of Lightening- yet... He is energetic, powerful, and even when he is not demanding attention, there's something that makes heads turn towards him, like a Sun..</p><p>Kawahira sees potential, doubtlessly so- regardless of how many of those flames the child can use, he can be a powerful Storm, with right training. Still- his Mist Clone acts fast, fast enough for Kawahira to get information on the child in a few hours that the child spent in locating a lodging, and basic recon- the child sticks to the newer side of the town, with knowledge that Reborn has instructed him to not to cross boundaries of existing local power's territories. The child's name is Gokudera Hayato- formerly of Famiglia Scorpione, and a bastard son of current Don of the Scorpione. Half-brother to 'Poison Scorpion' Bianchi Scorpione, and going by his half-Japanese, half-Italian mother, Gokudera Lavina's surname along with entirely new name- who gained moniker of 'Smoking Bomb Hayato'. His situation is complicated- bastard son or not, he is still only son of Don Scorpione- and his sister expressed multiple times that she has no intention of becoming Donna. Yet, his clear hatred towards his blood- a misunderstanding or not- keeps him from being rightful heir to Don Scorpione. Attention-starved, childish- believing the whole world is against him- the child is still a child, too immature, too blinded by self-interests and desires, still unable to believe that not everyone wants what he wants.. He knows things in his head, but in his heart.. A mafia born-and-raised, mafioso through and through, with all bias and knowledge implied.. Inferiority complex. Superiority complex. And again- immaturity- for all that he knows he can die any time, for all that he has experienced near-death situations- he is <i>still a child.</i></p><p>If it depended on Kawahira.. He would have never chosen such an unstable Storm as first element to be bonded to a civilian-born Sky, but then.. Reborn is not trying to do his best for his student at the moment. He is trying his best to make his new student proper future Don Vongola.. ...If Kawahira hadn't known better, he would have intervened.</p><p>Bonding process is give-and-take, and by forming a bond- the first bond- with such a Storm- the Sky would lean towards Mafia, all bias and prejudices the Storm carries shared between them.. It would make the Sky more open to Reborn's manipulations, unknown to the child- and the child would be steamrollered, regardless of his true desires. But what Reborn or the little Great Sky doesn't know- the little Great Sky had been under protection of an active Misty Cloud for years, and subconsciously- the little Great Sky already knows he has a Cloud who had been courting him for years. Not many would notice.. But, to Kawahira's experienced senses- every time the little Great Sky steps into the school, and walks upon the building saturated with the Misty Cloud's flame- the Sky flame playfully tugs on the Cloud flame that envelops him with assurance of steadfast protection and safety. There's already beginning of bond forming between Misty Cloud and little Great Sky, for all that they had not been in presence of one another physically yet- they know of each other, they are aware of each other.. The Misty Cloud is promising protection, freedom, loyalty and more- and protection is what the little Great Sky wants the most at the moment, even if he doesn't realise it consciously..</p><p>With that budding bond- Kawahira already knows the child Storm is not a match against Misty Cloud, who had been active for many years and has proper training. Proper bonding requires both parties to be active- the child Storm isn't active, not properly.. And what influence the immature Storm would have had to the little Great Sky, had he been the first element he bonds to the little Great Sky- is already impossible.. The Misty Cloud would never allow the Sky he is courting to be manipulated in such underhanded way, and the Misty Cloud would see such schemes faster than anyone would expect him to- he is hiding the fact he is an active Mist as well as a Cloud. That child knows how to live and breathe with deception, for all that he isn't primary Mist. The Misty Cloud, as it is, is keeping distance away until the Sky approaches him first.. ..Kawahira thinks it's <i>impressive,</i> because even when the Misty Cloud <i>knows</i> the little Great Sky does not know of his birthright, does not know of etiquette and meaning of his gestures- the Misty Cloud is following all correct steps.</p><p>Unless a Sky acknowledges the Courting, an element does not approach the Sky directly. They may express interest through gifts, actions- even tentative brushes of flames- but physically sharing same space, at the same time- it is considered as coercing another. Until the Courting is accepted, and reaches the second phase of the bonding process- an Element and a Sky is not to force their presence to another... For, bonding can begin if their flames brush each other often enough, even when one of them does not want it, and that- can lead to the Discord.. Courting of Sky, in Kawahira's culture, is something sacred.. It's only thing that is truly eternal for them, after all. Expressing intention, acceptance of shared willingness, testing of compatibility, building up bond- and.. ...Kawahira is impressed and amused. For all that the little Great Sky does not know of the Courting- he is relaxed within the Misty Cloud's territory. The little Great Sky is consciously terrified of the Misty Cloud, yet subconsciously, he trusts the Misty Cloud would protect him.. The little Great Sky doesn't even know he has unconsciously accepted the Misty Cloud's courting, and because of that- the Misty Cloud is taking time, making sure to brush his flame against the little Great Sky's flame often, nurturing the bond they share..</p><p>...Admittedly.. It's something impossible, for a Sky of Kawahira's people to not to notice their own flame's reaction, but the little Great Sky is a human, one who was Sealed as a child, with no training at all.. The Misty Cloud shouldn't be nurturing that beginning of bond, not yet, but- this time, Kawahira allows it, for it is better than to have a Great Sky who is a slave to whim of everyone around him. And the Misty Cloud would never allow anyone circumvent his own Sky's desire. Perhaps Kawahira is wrong, to allow it to happen- but Kawahira sees more than most. The Misty Cloud could have forced bonding if he truly desired it, but he is nurturing the bond slowly and carefully, making sure to remove the presence of foreign flame from his Sky-to-be- It's protection, not forced bonding- with the Misty Cloud precariously straddling on thin line, of semi-bond that still can be broken without much harm, and complete bond that would have serious recuperation if broken.. ...Besides, had he not decided to watch this time and not intervene- as much as he can, anyway?</p><p>Kawahira.. He is not stupid enough to believe he would not interfere at all in future, not when this is taking place at Namimori, not when this is about one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. It is inevitable, he knows it. Yet.. Kawahira allows the Sun Sacrifice's schemes. It does not matter, at the end.. ..The Great Sky will wear the Vongola Sky Ring, even if Kawahira has to arrange for death of every mafioso standing in his way. It does not matter how many Kawahira has to slaughter- it does not matter how many Kawahira has to torture. It does not matter what atrocities Kawahira must commit- If it comes down to that, if the Great Sky truly refuses to be a mafioso until the end, to his dying breath... Then, for Tri-Ni-Sette, Kawahira would arrange for fall of the Vongola, he would find a way to annihilate the Vindice- and have the Great Sky wear the ring.</p><p>Kawahira does not need Vongola Famiglia. It is just a convenience, an easy line of succession, which also ensures active Skies and their Courts to wear the rings. If it is how it must be, then- Kawahira has no problem forcing circumstances and arranging for creation of a complete legal organisation, which would still secure the line of succession- one way or another..</p><p>...Why had Kawahira clung to Vongola Famiglia as Checker Face, Kawahira does not know. But he had clung to it before, an organisation even its founder curses the existence of. If he must shatter it... Why not? It had been a hassle before, but- Kawahira has enough Mist flame to burn Vongola to the ground alone. A little bit more of inconvenience, yes, but- it's not enough to be an actual <i>problem,</i> not like long-standing issue of the Sacrifices. But, even that issue... If needs must- if he truly must- Kawahira would wage wars against civilisations alone, claiming openly that this is necessary for continued survival of the humanity- they may consider him a mad man, may consider him a human gone insane with power, perhaps- but if needs must.. Survival of humanity is important for other supernatural beings as well, and they would, at the end, bow to his will- for, their Creators would command them to stand down and make path for him. Some may still protest, some may still fight back- but it's not like Kawahira hadn't been playing role of a villain for eons, is it? He can be their demon, their evil, their monster- and once enough humans perished- Kawahira would engineer his own 'defeat', and the Sacrifices would be, then, supposedly used to maintain the 'Seal' that imprisons a great evil- it would not be first time Kawahira played such a scenario, even if it would be in global scale rather than national or regional, if nothing else- due to the development of human communication technology. If Kawahira must destroy humans, enough that their developments would suffer setbacks of centuries worth- so be it.. He has eternity.</p><p>Kawahira doesn't know why he had ever been so- utterly <i>limited,</i> constantly thinking of pros-and-cons, all rational and logical, trying to preserve much of humanity. His people's remnants would be sad, but.. Why had he actually <i>care</i> about the happiness of his people's descendants? It's not like they are his people. They don't die, even if they are unhappy for a while.. Extinguishing their flame does not kill them. There never had been any reason for Kawahira to keep them always happy and satisfied. If their temporary suffering would, at the end, ensure their continued survival and better health- why should he care about making them unhappy for a while? There's no true Earthling remaining in this planet, other than Kawahira himself... He is protecting what's left of his people, and protecting land where his people can return to.. There really is no reason for him to care for normal humans who cannot even contribute to the generation of flames..</p><p>Kawahira is a Great Mist. And he can appreciate Sun Sacrifice's scheme, however underhanded it is- if he had been an Earthling, Kawahira would have pulled his Sun flame strand by strand until he is nothing but empty husk that would die of flame-starvation, for daring to interfere and abuse something as sacred as Courting of a Sky- a Great Sky's bonding, at that. But- the Sun Sacrifice is human, and he doesn't know implications or even realise that what he is doing can potentially cause the Discord. Discord is not a subject humans know well, they just think it's matter of flame compatibility- that it just- sometimes <i>happens,</i> and it more likely to happen if bonding is forced.. The Sun is truly lucky that the immature Storm really, <i>really</i> wants a Sky and nothing more- and an innocent party who is being manipulated, not another schemer.. If that had been case, Kawahira would have arranged for a quiet accident to get rid of him- car accidents are rather common. A sudden medical emergency for a driver, a handle twisted to wrong direction, at wrong moment, with no fault of the driver's own, and.. He cannot allow anyone who is not loyal to the Court of Sky that will hold the Guidance Set..</p><p>...It's things like this, that sets Kawahira apart from human elements. He is aware of more things.. So he ends up needing to check on more things. And for that.. The elements of Namimori often consult him in regards of Courting. Sometimes his advise is nothing but he senses nothing wrong with their resonance and it is completely their decision and preference- but even that- helps, usually. For all that none of them actually realise it- Namimori's flame-actives are naturally born with more flame-resistance and higher flame-tolerance in biological level. Generations after generations of flame-compatible flame-actives drawn to each other, repeating over and over... ...Kawahira doesn't know objectively how close they are to the Earthlings. Selective-breeding. Adding more new flame-actives to the gene pool as every new flame-active retires.. ..It wasn't Kawahira's intention, but his territory- is really filled with humans who are closest to the Earthlings with exception of Talbot.. And having known these bloodlines for generations after generations, Kawahira remembers their ancestors so well- enough that he is always reminded of the dead.</p><p>And the immature, childish Storm.. For all that he is young human male, immature and not even fully grown, neither physically nor mentally- Kawahira is reminded of cold, calculating edges of Ieyasu's Storm's flame, calm outwardly, yet- blazing with passion under that calm demeanor.. Even that silver-grey hair reminds Kawahira of the light red hair G kept immaculate and well-trimmed with use of his storm flame. His sharp, intelligent mind reminds Kawahira of G's passionate rants of flame-science- and his rough edges just- another reminder, of G- who sharpened his own rough edges and temper until those flaws became the sharp weapon he wielded with surgical accuracy, against Giotto's enemies. He is rough, he is immature- too caught-up in his own life, his own desires, his own emotions.. This human child of a Storm would not even notice, but.. Kawahira knows. The child wouldn't sense what the Great Sky wants, too blind by his own passion- he would see the world tinted with his own desires and would drag the Great Sky into Mafia without any care about his own Sky's desire, so certain that there's no life for any flame-active outside mafia.. Even if it kills his own Sky- or damages his own Sky permanently.. In his ignorance, in his blindness, in his childish hurry- he would hurt his own Sky, unless there are serious outside interventions.. For that alone- Kawahira is thankful for Misty Cloud who is currently shielding almost all influence of any flame-actives around the Great Sky, promising to the Great Sky nothing but his own protection and freedom to make his own choices, along with time to grow and stretch his own wings..</p><p>...It's not like G had been any better, Kawahira idly thinks, remembering Ieyasu gleefully spilling all sort of trouble he used to get into with G and Cozzato Simon- only difference had been that Giotto was a born-and-raised Great Sky who had complete confidence in his own abilities along with Cozzato whose flame had been of Earth and grounding- neither of them were blind-sided or dragged into whatever G wanted. Rather- they gleefully jumped into all sort of troubles together.. ..And now, Ieyasu's descendant was Sealed, and has no self-confidence or self-worth to speak of. It's ironic, that instead of Earth's grounding effect, it is a Misty Cloud of all elements offering safety from potentially overwhelming influence of another's flame, too... There are parallels Kawahira draws. And he always draw parallels- live as long as he has, and it is hard to experience anything that is completely new..</p><p>Kawahira is watching in silence as the Sun Sacrifice shoots the Great Sky with a special bullet. His inhibitors and dampeners hold, even if there's slight explosion of flames.. The Sun Sacrifice is oblivious to it, the wave of Sky flame that hits entire town as the inhibitors crack. The flame that burst forth seems to have surprised the Sun Sacrifice, the intensity and purity of the flame- yet. this is just tip of iceberg, unknown to him.. He is not trained to sense flames, he just- <i>can't</i> sense flames like the Namimori-born-and-raised flame-actives can. The fact it burned the little Great Sky's uniform, though...?</p><p>Kawahira absentmindedly sends off a Mist Clone to inform the Misty Cloud about the side-effects of the Dying Will Bullets Reborn owns. The child seethes a little, but he still arranges for extra uniforms to be delivered- and has one of the Disciplinary Committee members to show him where to wear the provided uniform. Otherwise.. While the little Great Sky panics and flails around, his Sky flame is also unhappy, humiliated.. Only for the Misty Cloud's flame to surge with assurance. Consciously, humiliation lingers.. But subconsciously, the Great Sky knows the Misty Cloud would kill anyone who dares to comment on it. While Kawahira hates it.. The little Great Sky has an element. An element-less Sky is one thing, but as usual.. Protection of a Sky is their elements' right and responsibility, and- Kawahira is Sky-less Great Mist. Without desire to bond.. Kawahira cannot interfere much, not directly. Any interference would cause issues with their bonding process, and that's not ideal.. And Kawahira would prefer to have a stable and powerful Court of Sky, not unstable one. It's even worse for Kawahira, because his Mist flame is powerful enough to dominate all of them.</p><p>The Great Sky is- kind, and shy. Once bitten and twice shy- for all that the little Great Sky craves bonds as all Skies do, the child is also wary of bonding. Kawahira is honestly surprised that the bonding process with Misty Cloud is happening as fast, with all the worry and uncertainty he can sense from the little Great Sky's flames- he doesn't know if it speaks of compatibility between two of them, the little Great Sky and the Misty Cloud, or- something else entirely, really. There's no precedence for current situation, at least, not to Kawahira's knowledge.. A Great Sky is rare thing indeed, and for an active Great Sky to be Sealed after bonding with many elements- and to be unSealed years after... ...A Great element is already rare enough, and with their potential- it is almost given that everyone with such potential would turn active, one way or another. But once a Great element, human or not, turns active.. It doesn't matter what they are, they are all inevitably flame-drunk. And- they either die of the intoxication, their flame driving them to madness- or they turn sober.</p><p>Madness.. Kawahira still cannot guess the outcome- there's no precedence, and for all that Kawahira believes it would work out- he still doubts. Would the Great Sky child manage to turn sober? ...It is a fine line, staying sober yet taking heed of their own flame's call- Kawahira would know, he is a Great Mist, but for the Great Skies, it's even worse. They must heed what their flames tell them, to form proper bonds.. On top of that, Hyper Intuition is exactly that- interpretation of what their flames inform them, coupled with harmonisation factor of the Sky flame. For someone of Ieyasu's bloodline- Staying completely sober is impossible. Ieyasu had been a- rare exception, really- for all that he had been utterly terrifying Great Sky who was willing to accept anything and everything- his mind had been sharp, cold and so <i>calculating,</i> so <i>manipulative..</i> For all that he almost never stayed out of what humans these days call 'the Hyper Dying Will mode'- to the point that there is literally no record of Ieyasu ever being out of it, besides records within Namimori, that is- Sawada Ieyasu- no, Giotto di Vongola had been a terrifying Great Sky.. His reign absolute and iron-clad, with almost all his subjects utterly oblivious to his near-tyrannical controlling tendencies, even if he always meant to make things better for them.</p><p>What humans call the 'Hyper Dying Will Mode'- Kawahira's people used to call it differently.. Depending on who one asked, however- they would name it differently. Some called it <i>'Drowning',</i> some called it <i>'Overtaken'-</i> Kawahira personally called it <i>'Entranced'</i>- at the end, it all meant same thing. Surrendering themselves to their flames, allowing their instinct guide them- to the point it can't be called as mere flame-drunkness anymore, more like- <i>madness.</i> On top of that- humans had it wrong, too wrong.. ..Ieyasu and his bloodline, they could fall to that state safely because of their bloodline gift. Just because the Vongola Primo used it, the Mafia had idea that this is the ultimate state of the flame-usage- a- final stage, of sort, removing all inhibitors from their bodies..</p><p>The thing is- use of flame itself is removing inhibitors, not the Entrancement. Just what do humans think the flame is, Kawahira has no idea.. Flames- the willpower, desire to <i>be,</i> even if it kills oneself- What is the flames, if not fighting against the world, the fate, even one's own body- to achieve what one desires? Kawahira just can't understand why humans think differently. Just because using in moderation do not harm them, doesn't mean that flame is not inherently dangerous power to wield. The so-called 'Dying Will Mode', Hyper or not- is just a state where the users lose their inhibitions of mind, not just body- and start being influenced, or even outright controlled by their own flame. It takes discipline and proper mindset to not to lose themselves in that state.. Or not to regret ever entering that state. What they truly want, to the depth of their soul- it's more often than not self-serving, and potentially dangerous to others, because they don't have any inhibitions they usually would have- accounting for relationships, physical or metaphysical limits, dangers, consequences- nothing matters in that state, just their desires. If they have to kill a few others to get it.. Why would they care? Unchained, unrestricted.. Allowing nothing to stand in their path.. The Entrancement is.. Powerful, great, yes- but also potentially shattering the entire world itself, depending on the flame active's heartfelt-desire and their idea of best method to acquire it.</p><p>...Still, sheer idiocy of inducing the Entrancement as a method to break Seal aside- Kawahira excuses the Vongola and Reborn because they are truly unaware of dangers, and because the formerly-Sealed Great Sky does need to get used to his own Sky flame- at this moment, Kawahira is more focused on the lost Storm-child. G would get out of the Storm Ring of Guidance and rush here if he had known just how poorly his descendant had grown up.. For all that G had been a street-rat, he had taught himself how to act proper.. Well, it probably helped that Ieyasu, for all that he acted like hooligan and got into all sort of trouble- had been taught to act proper by his parents, until his family manor burned down, and Cozzato had been of Shimon Famiglia.. For G, who had- according to some enemies of Vongola back then- 'rose well above his station and should be put down'- The Storm-child's behavior is inexcusable. He grew up as only son of a man of high-standing, criminal or not- and that means, while it excuses crass or brash behavior on certain topics, being a born-and-raised mafioso child.. It does not mean he doesn't know how to act polite or behave in civil company. For that child to throw away everything he learned so radically in his attempt to distance himself from his father.. Yes, G would be most displeased, especially because his mother had been a well-educated pianist and a proper lady, her taste in men aside. G married a noble lady- and had, thus, married into a notable clan. He would not be happy to see one of his blood acting in such a way..</p><p>Kawahira fondly remembers G being practically dragged around by Giotto di Vongola- Well, it's not like G never did as well, when something really lit fire under him- both metaphorical, and literal- but usually, it was Giotto di Vongola, led by his flame and Hyper Intuition, dragging G left and right. Ricardo trained himself to mostly stay hell away from Giotto- <i>Mostly..</i> He did end up getting involved in a number of incidents, particularly more violent ones- and later even ended up taking over, egged on by Daemon Spade or not. Among his people- manipulating Skies was considered foolish, or suicidal- especially because all Skies were harmonised together. Even if one Sky's bonded elements were too weak to perceive the tricks- chances were, there would be at least one stronger element nearby who would notice the manipulations, and- well.. If one Sky got hurt, among their people- <i>all</i> Skies got hurt as well. It's- something very different, impossible among humans. Even if personal relationship between a Sky and another Sky among his people hadn't been all good, they just stayed out of each other's business as much as possible. But, Humans.. Their Skies either click together so well, or fight against one another so hard- to the point they would kill one another.. The interactions between Skies and Elements happen to be vastly different among humans, from that of how it all used to be his people..</p><p>The point is- while Kawahira doesn't like it, and remembers how horrible idea it had been among his people- Kawahira knows bonded elements and their Sky are very good leverages of each other, one way or another. Kawahira manipulated many Courts of the Skies over the years, and quite a few of them used one of the elements or Sky, or even all of them as leverages against them. Kawahira is terrible like that.. But why wouldn't he make use of available weaknesses that aren't even need to be created on purpose? It was just- efficient to make use of those, and it isn't like any of other enemies of those Courts of the Skies wouldn't have done it. Kawahira doesn't consider himself an enemy of any flame-actives- far from it, actually, but he does know he often harms individual flame active humans. For the greater whole or not.. Individuality is very important to humans, in ways it hadn't been, for his people- enough, that those with weaker flames, can even go against others of the Court of the Sky one belongs to, reasons be damned.</p><p>Kawahira hums softly as he follows the silver-haired child. This storm-child's colouring mirrors his, oddly enough. Silver-grey hair, and green eyes.. Of course, his own hair is completely white- on extremely bright and clear spectrum, at that.. Only reason his hair isn't deep indigo, the shade of his flame, is because he keeps his flame from affecting him physically that way. He happen to be attached to his own colouring. Green eyes, though- the Storm child's eyes are clear and bright, of lighter shade which reminds Kawahira of fresh sprouts on a tree, in Spring.. While his own eyes are that of darker, deeper shade- closer to Deep Teal, with speckles of indigo, colour of his Mist flame. It's hard to notice, unless one already knows of the existences of speckles in his eyes. It's- almost amusing, how some Namimori born-and-raised does double-takes at the child, but Kawahira has a Mist Clone following around that child as well, unseen by the child- holding up a panel with 'Smoking Bomb Hayato, descendant of G, ignorant of his mother's heritage, of Gokudera Clan' written on it, no less. The child ends up getting a rent at an apartment at a rough area in the town while Kawahira is watching- in other words, under control of the Neighbourhood Watch and their fake yakuza organisation, with money Reborn had provided for the accommodation. A foreigner child, alone, with only travel visa, trying to rent a place.. Kawahira's lips curl up in distaste. A mafioso or not, the child is alone without back-up, and very inexperienced. Even if the child is a genius- the child has different brand of smart, from Reborn, who always had known to look out for himself.. Not all mafioso knows how to live without any back-up, especially not a child who was born as first-born son of a Don of sizable Famiglia, with money and prestige- a bastard son or not. Even when he cut his ties with his father from his side.. His famiglia hadn't, and they still watched over him in Italy.</p><p>So brash and inexperienced, the Storm Child of Gokudera Clan makes Kawahira sigh. But then- most humans do same, and Kawahira sometimes wants to throttle himself. It's probably just him being sarcastic and criticising Mist. He is fed up with a lot of things in life, after all. Still.. Kawahira notifies Misty Cloud child about falsified transfer paper to Namimori Middle and the Storm Child who would cross all sort of lines that an experienced mafioso and flame active would never dare to, around a supposed 'Cloud that recently went active'. The child- probably wouldn't even scout the school ahead of his transfer day- which is the day after tomorrow..</p><p>...Kawahira, at the end, just makes a Mist Clone to write a dossier on immature Storm child, and has it deliver two copies- one to Hibari Clan, another to the Misty Cloud of Namimori Middle. Technically speaking, he really doesn't have any right to interfere, not when the Misty Cloud has claimed the location where the Storm child and the Great Sky would meet, not when the said territory belonged to a Cloud who is courting the Great Sky in question. The Sun Sacrifice's interference justifies his surveillance, barely.. It's not like the Great Sky is actually helpless, for all that Kawahira knows the child currently has no self-confidence to speak of. Flame-active population of Namimori would kill Reborn, consequences be damned, if they think the Sun Sacrifice's actions are truly unjust.. Or at least, petition to Kawahira to do something.</p><p>
  <i>(Meanwhile, those who recognised the Storm Child as G's descendant, with the surname G had taken upon his marriage to the boot- stares at the eerily similar child who just looks like a miniature G- except that his hair is silver-grey. Their Eternal Guardian tells them no, they are not reincarnations, but.. And hadn't the old stories said G swore he would not be born with pink hair again even if he has to blackmail angels?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Across the Sea, fields, mountains and rivers away, G sneezes inside a mystical piece of ring and wonders if it is possible for someone's mental library to get dusty. Sweeping up his still very much pink hair strands away, he returns to reading the scroll his Sky's grandfather had written many, many eons ago, about disintegration of metaphysical targets- such as possibilities. He hadn't known disintegrating possibility of 'breaking' and, therefore, reinforcing objects, was possible for Storm flame.. ...Inhumanly delicate control required along with sheer density required to target something not physical and overpower it notwithstanding.)</i>
</p><p>Walking back to his warehouse, Kawahira hums- evening is approaching, the Sunset beautifully dyeing the entire town in its colour- The Mist Clone in form of an old lady at the counter greets him with a smile. He gets notifications and bundles of memories from his Mist Clones, most of them just typical status notification, a few of them needing his attention- just enough to send another Mist Clone, in most cases. Kawahira also sends out more Mist Clones to scout for next set of the Sacrifices. It's just another, typical day, with exception of the issue with the Vongola Ring's succession.. ..Vongola Nono and his Guardians are- adequate, if a little lacking in Harmony factor.. But it's not like the Vongola Ring is actually held by Nono, physical possession aside. He is, at best, a living conduit for Ieyasu to keep the Vongola Ring continue to guide the flow of the flames, not a true holder.</p><p>Still.. Slowly boiling water to make a pot of tea, Kawahira can't help but feel nostalgic. Kawahira always sees the people long-gone, from the people who are present.. It's a curse for every immortal- worse for him, what with the flames being naturally inclined to make them attached to others. He sees other immortals sometimes- none of them are, strictly speaking, alone- or, if they are, actually need companions to stay sane. For a being that is older than humanity- he has watched over far too many individuals for him to find something entirely new. Even so.. Kawahira doesn't remember anyone who possessed more than three flames naturally. That child must be a bundle of conflicting instincts screaming at himself all the time.. Unnaturally, however, is entirely different matter- Kawahira can and does convert his own Mist flame to others at a cost, after all. That, and... It is possible to change flame-types. It just takes soul-deep changes, but.. What is the flames, if not willingness to achieve something even if one has to die for it? There are precedence, just not widely known, because in most cases.. They didn't leave records. Sometimes it's trauma, sometimes it's what they wanted- but regardless of the reasons.. It happened before.. It's an advantage of a race that had never been united, perhaps. Kawahira doesn't know if his own people ever had time like this, when their culture wasn't singular, when they weren't under the Grand Harmony. But humans- what's taboo in a culture, is not a taboo in another often among the humans- and even if it is taboo, there's always one who is willing to break that taboo, be it fueled by curiosity, greed, envy, wrath or even love..</p><p>Sighing, Kawahira pours himself a cup of tea and starts sipping, thinking- he is always short on time, but for now.. He can afford a day or two, thinking about implications of his flame-starvation and all sort of messes he had been creating over the years without even realising. And- for surveillance alone, Kawahira could spare enough Mist Clones to watch both Sun Sacrifice and reckless Storm-child's every movement. He has enough time to consider his next courses of actions, even if it's getting rather urgent...</p><p>He still doesn't have all candidates for next set of the Sacrifices, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Sorry for delay in update, I've been sick for a while.. Doc said I must have ate something bad- and had been sick for days. I still have no idea what caused problem as I eat same stuff with my family for breakfast and dinner, and lunches are shared from a catering restaurant hired by the company I work for.. Something must have just- not agreed with me...? Enough to make me sick for over a week..?<br/>(Feeling skeptical here, but as I got better on nothing but some med to treat symptoms, nothing else... Pretty sure even docs got no idea why.)</p><p>Anyway, I got better even if I am still suffering headaches, so hopefully I will get back to usual <s>writing</s>typing speed.</p><p>That said.. Having a mother who hasn't been sick enough to go to hospital for nothing but for her teeth, appendicitis, and my birth, is.. She decided to give me a big pot of soup while I was sick. She just- didn't realise her usual recipe includes a couple of ingredients I was supposed to be avoiding. As- thankful as I am for her care.. I didn't realise why I was unable to keep anything down for a day and a half either, until my father realised why, and called me to tell stop eating the soup.</p><p>....Being unusually healthy and not picky about food, also means one doesn't know what to avoid when one is sick.</p><p>Sorry for quality, if it's more lackluster than usual.. I personally do not feel very happy with this one, but delaying more wouldn't make it any better. And I am late enough...</p><p>Kawahira does not feel anything more than vague irritation about current situation, and not feeling concerned yet.. So, no real actions taken on this chapter. That and- With a lot of realisations, Kawahira is currently in need of time to reflect on them, and he knows it. ...Things would pick up, though, as this is truly beginning of canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Before the Rain, Storm and the Sky..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...Is the Cloud, infuriated in between the Rain and the Storm, and the Sky..</p>
<p>Aware of the oncoming Storm, yet- unable to intervene. Aware of the falling Rain- yet unable to prevent...</p>
<p>Only, watching, silent and aware, seemingly unaffected by all-<br/>casting inconspicuous, unobtrusive veil over the bright, clear Sky-</p>
<p>...So many forgets. There is no Storm or Rain, in a Sky clear of Cloud..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BOOM! CRASH! CRACK!</b>
</p>
<p>"....Kawahira-san?"<br/>
"Mhm?"<br/>
"....Is it really alright to- let Kyo-san, uh.."<br/>
"Rampage in my backyard?"<br/>
"Y-yes, sir."</p>
<p><i>Crack..</i><br/>
Kawahira hums as he gently places down his empty cup and pours himself and Misty Cloud child's friend more tea, and answers blandly, his tone utterly bored.</p>
<p>"I do not care if he rampages in my backyard full of breakable objects- those are the things I left out for agitated elements to break. On the other hand, if the Misty Cloud ends up rampaging outside, <i>he will be more furious</i> when he finally calms down and realises he had damaged his own treasure with his temper- that's not good for any Cloud.. Or Mist, for the matter. He came here and asked for a place to be able to let loose for that reason- It's something I have been doing for a long time, giving any element who request for an outlet a proper way to rage.. And settle down."<br/>
"I see.."<br/>
"Besides, it's not like he can let himself go anywhere else at the current time, what with the Sun Sacrifice's presence in town at the moment- that Sun Sacrifice went and messed with his current practice-treasure, and he can't even stop it unless he blows his cover- something Mist in him would not allow easily.. As I am indirectly cause of his frustration- I tend to give Namimori-borns breaks when my duty forces them to act on my behalf."</p>
<p>Kawahira explains to the child nonchalantly. It isn't as if his reasoning is not common knowledge among those-in-know. Still.. Kawahira admires the sheer- carnage of broken mess that the Misty Cloud child has manages to create out of his supposedly non-existent backyard to all non-flame-actives. Flame-actives, provides that they are proper residents of Namimori, can always see a rather large backyard of sort beside his warehouse building, along with a sectioned off gardens where they can freely pick some spices for their use. As some of Namimori's local recipes call for spices from his home planet, and as those required to grow in specific flame-densities to grow properly, weaker flame-actives couldn't even grow those spices at their homes. While he certainly can profit from selling those- it isn't like Kawahira needs money. Kawahira has enough trinkets he collected over the ages- he is quite a hoarder, he knows himself- and whenever Kawahira requires legitimate source of fund, he sells a couple of them off to collectors, scholars and museums. Old, well-preserved clothing, a weapon or two, jewelries, old scrolls and books of no importance.. Not all of the trinkets he keeps at his massive underground warehouse are of sentimental value, or of his people.</p>
<p>Still.. Glancing at the furious Misty Cloud who is currently trying to make powder out of a particularly ugly piece of pottery by tonfa- a misshapen thing, donated from an art workshop run by a pottery museum near Namimori- Kawahira mused aloud, raising his voice just enough for the Misty Cloud to hear.</p>
<p>"That reminds me- the Sun Sacrifice called one of the six surviving Gokudera Clan members to Namimori- The only one who has no idea his own Clan is from Namimori, no less," Kawahira remarks dryly, shaking his head lightly, "He has no idea that the child is truly a descendant of G, but after looking at the little Great Sky and realising how much of dead-ringer he is to Ieyasu- he decided to go for it, for appearance's sake. There are other reasons, of course-" Kawahira drawls, slightly derisive- "First bonding is important and even those outside of Namimori knows that first bonding affects both Sky and the element greatly- bringing a born-and-raised mafioso, a former heir of a mafia famiglia at that- it's a clever ploy, trying to force an ignorant born-and-raised civilian heir Sky of a mafia famiglia- into becoming amendable to the idea.. The Storm has no idea exactly why he had been called by Reborn, a no-name, bastard baby hitman with reputation as loose cannon.. And he is too desperate and inexperienced to realise how he is being used, although whether he would actually care if he knows it is up to debate.." Kawahira notes idly, considering- "It's certainly not lack of capacity, that Storm child is very smart- he reminds very much of G at that age, just vastly more reckless, insecure, selfish and arrogant.. I suppose if G had not met Ieyasu around six or seven, he may have grown up that way on streets, just- a lot less self-entitled. The child <i>is</i> a former heir, while G had been an actual street rat.. ...Regardless, I am sure you will hear about grey-haired foreigner child who looks almost identical to G's portrait, just a lot younger from your own group.. He arrived just yesterday."<br/>
"...The new transfer student," Misty Cloud mutters, as he lowers his tonfa and turns to face Kawahira, "I read the dossier you sent, Great Mist."<br/>
"Mm. Keep an eye on Yamamoto child as well- his father retired years ago, but Reborn remembers him," Kawahira swirls his cup of tea lightly, deeply breathing in the aroma for a moment, "And that child- he had been a mess for years. His father didn't exactly deal with grief of losing his wife well- flame-resonant marriage is wonderful thing, but if one of the pair dies... It always has devastating effects on the survivor.."<br/>
"...The fake carnivore, I am aware of his state," Misty Cloud starts walking towards the table, frowning slightly, "Raising young is a Sire's responsibility- and his Sire is a strong carnivore.. ...Potentially dulled, but still a live blade waiting to draw blood. While I had him on watch, if the Sun Sacrifice interferes.."<br/>
"Mm-hm... Those two you will be able to intimidate. The Sun candidate, however.. The elder of the Sasagawa siblings," Kawahira muses, finding mild amusement at sudden stiffening of the Misty Cloud- "the 'Loud Herbivore', is how you refer him- isn't it? I honestly believe the younger one is better candidate, personality-wise, but he is going for recreation of the first generation- he definitely realised that there's high chance that many of the first generation with exception of Demon Spade had retired here-"<br/>
<i>"-No."</i></p>
<p>That is a fast, firm statement of denial- Kawahira raises an eyebrow with amusement at the Misty Cloud, who is indirectly- all but begging him that it isn't so. The child definitely knows it is, but- while it is a statement of denial.. Kawahira knows it's more of all-but-spoken plea of do something about it- or a question if Kawahira is willing to change the Sun Sacrifice's mind. Still- holding the Misty Cloud child's easily mistaken as steely, but actually merely focused gaze without any issue, Kawahira answers, his voice light and mirthful.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yes."</i>
</p>
<p>The Misty Cloud stares at him. Holding the gaze steady without any problem, Kawahira calmly raises his cup of tea for another sip, humming lightly. He doesn't plan to waste that much time on convincing him, however, and that means ignoring the child is not the best solution..</p>
<p>"It does not matter who the Sun Sacrifice tries to force the Great Sky to form bond with- it will happen, or it won't," Kawahira's voice is calm, unyielding- "It does not matter whether you protest or not- bonding is always business of a Sky and an element.. And a Sky's existing bonded elements, if any. You are not his Cloud yet, and thus you have no right to prevent the Courting arrangement- or do you plan to withdraw your declaration to court the Great Sky-?"<br/>
<i>"-No-"</i><br/>
"-Then you deal with it. Either you complete the bonding with the little Great Sky first and see if the change brought forth would make the little Great Sky refuse to form the bond for your sake- or he doesn't.. And whichever the result would be- you accept."</p>
<p>Kawahira summarises calmly. Elements can get rowdy during Courting, especially when there are simultaneous Courtings occurring- but at the end, conflict is quite pointless. Each bonding occurs with complete agreement of two parties. The Misty Cloud growls, aggravated, but he still sits down on the chair.. <i>Much better,</i> Kawahira thinks. He isn't interested in schooling imprudent child, potentially important to Tri-Ni-Sette or not. Pouring him a cup of tea from the pot, Kawahira remarks dryly.</p>
<p>"Done with your temper tantrum, then?"<br/>
"....I cannot make a promise it will be the last," The Misty Cloud mutters sourly, "Courting is- more infuriating than I thought."<br/>
"You expected a process of syncing flame-frequency with another individual to be easy and simple, even if majority of the work is usually done by the Skies unconsciously?" Kawahira counters, unamused, "It's only expected- Especially for those with strong grasp over their own flames, therefore their own flame-driven instincts. Outside of Namimori, very few ever grow in touch with their flame enough that humans do not think mediator is necessary. For my people- it was considered absolute necessity to have a mediator involved in the Courting, even if a Mediator's role was strictly limited to making sure a Sky and the element in question would not kill themselves and everyone around them," Kawahira sighs, slightly wry- "Even if I cannot officially serve as a Mediator for your Courting, you may seek me out any time.. I have not served that role officially for many years, enough that many forgot it's actually an official duty appointed by the Sky and the element, usually a trusted element with enough strength and control to intervene if necessary- but it used to be an official role. I served as one unofficially in Namimori for every Courting for a long time- unofficial, as many forgot to ask me for the role officially, but the Courting had been occurring within my territory, which made it all my responsibility anyway-"<br/>
"Is there any formalities to follow in order to appoint a Mediator, Great Mist?"</p>
<p>...Kawahira pauses, looking at the Misty Cloud- Of course there are, but that question also implied his desire to honour Kawahira's people's traditions, and that-</p>
<p>-That, Kawahira appreciates. Still- it is a rather complicated and personal, not completely standardised procedure. With a gentle hum, Kawahira considered locations of the records- and answers, his voice thoughtful.</p>
<p>"<i>The Preventative Measures of Courting Disasters,</i> would have most answers for your question- third storage room of the Shrine, on generic flame knowledge, look for Courting Section. If you are looking for specifics of the role, go to the university's library and check the History section- there are a few texts on the mediators, along with some records on Courtings," Kawahira lists, frowning lightly, "There are a number of them- Sky Mediators are traditional, but depending on Sky and the Element involved's inclinations, along with associates, sometimes others were appointed- Sky is most common, Rain next. There are very few records of Mist Mediators, because if there's one, usually they prefer not to be announced to others."<br/>
"And naturally, most of records are about disastrous cases that ended up the Mist Mediators breaking their anonymity," the Misty Cloud concludes, frowning lightly, "Any records of your Mediation after your people's arrival on the planet, Great Mist?"<br/>
"You would have to look for individual Courting Journals- there isn't one specific record that summarises my involvements to my knowledge," Kawahira frowns lightly, thoughtful, "if there's any, then it would be in an Ancestral Record storage of the Shrine or at the University.. I don't read those, if the authors ask me not to."</p>
<p><i>Usually, that is...</i> Kawahira adds to himself. He had read some of them anyway when he really couldn't find any answers to his problems over the years- Most of them are way too flattering to the point he avoids reading them in principle. He is not nice. He is <i>not,</i> he is a very self-aware being- any Mist worth their flame really has to be, or utterly delusional as alternative- and the way his people's descendants overly romantise and put positive spins to his past actions often make his flames burn in guilt and shame. While he sometimes feel like he deserves to suffer for his failures- he is not enough of- what do humans call it, again? Masochist? Well, <i>that,</i> to subject himself to very subjective, positive opinions of his people's descendants while he is acutely aware of every mistakes he had made in the past, to make himself feel worse.</p>
<p>That said, Kawahira does not stop the Misty Cloud and his companion from leaving after they finish their tea, with a polite refusal for another when Kawahira inquires if they want another- They have a lot of work to do, one of them being locating every surveillance equipment the Sun Sacrifice has installed all over the town and notifying relevant parties with Neighbourhood Watch. They also- probably- plan to have a word with current Yamamoto Clan and Sasagawa Clan's representatives about their uninformed sons being under the Sun Sacrifice's radar.</p>
<p>Tapping on his teapot's surface lightly, Kawahira muses. The Rain child.. He is drowning. As a civilian, that child is born in wrong age- just a couple centuries ago, he would have been respected protector of the town, with his sharp instinct to permanently dispose of the threats to him and his.. But with moralities of the so-called modern human society, that child is desperately trying to ignore his instinct, along with his grief that never went away after the death of his mother, and- barely managing to restrain himself from lashing out against the world, hurting himself in process. He would have been recommended to join the Underworld or military once he has grown older if he remained a civilian, but chances are- with Reborn's scheming- he wouldn't get that choice. The Sun child- that's different matter. He is a little too direct, too brash- easily brushing things under a single big brush stroke rather than looking at each and every single things in detail- Suns often do. He- would not have recommended that child to become a career criminal. The stereotyping of flame-actives would have hurt that Sun child. In fact, he would have pushed the younger Sasagawa rather than her brother to the Great Sky..</p>
<p>Kawahira hums. Technically, the younger Sasawaga child has Sky flame as her Secondary, but the etiquette makes him refer her as a Sunny Sky rather than Sun with Sky Secondary. Partly, it's because due to Harmony factor of Sky flames, it is extremely hard to distinguish whether the flames are dual primary or not, even when Sky flame is Secondary- the Sky Flame tended to harmonise with their own flames to the point the Sky Flame becomes almost equal to their Primary Flame.. Usually, that is. If the Sky flame, as Secondary flame, is weak to the point that it's practically chocked down by the flame-active's primary flame, then that's it.. Still- because his people respected Skies very much, even those with Sky flames as Secondary, or even Tertiary were considered as Skies first, because they still could form bonds. Considering how much trouble the Great Sky is having to get in touch with his natural instinct as a Great Sky- notably by staying hell away from other elements in fear... He could learn a lot from that Sunny Sky. Her Sky flame is weak enough to the point that even with her harmonisation factor, her Sky flame is clearly secondary.. ...Not that it does any good for her. Her Sky flame is so weak, that she doesn't realise she can command that attention- something that comes naturally for a Sky. Instead- combination of Sun and Sky's tendencies to attract others' attentions overwhelmed her to the point she developed a mask of ditzy, happy oblivious girl. It's her father's decision to not to inform their children of flames, but it's one of the cases Kawahira doubts wisdom of the decision made. Only reason Kawahira did not interfere years ago- had been because she met her Lightening at young age, and his involvement could have caused problems for their Courting.</p>
<p>Still- Even if she has an element to protect her somewhat, Kawahira is quite skeptical of her safety. Kurokawa Hana, is an inactive Lightening with weak form of secondary bond with her Sky. She has no idea she is a member of a Sky's Court, and anything related to flames. Coupled with the Sun Sacrifice's presence.. Chances are, Sasagawa Hisao will decide to inform his children, finally- but they wouldn't have any time to be more prepared..</p>
<p>Bygones being bygones aside, Kawahira hums. A bastard son of Mafia Don as the vert first element to bond- a Storm no less- with all sort of prejudices against civilians, against world, against mafiosi- As if civilians can't swing something long and hard strong enough to kill someone, if it comes down to it- and against adults, highly decreasing chance of the child running to a responsible adult for help.. A civilian rain with existing mafia ties- Reborn clearly recognised Yamamoto Tsuyoshi as an once-famous assassin and hitman for hire- and his son, a Rain who is clearly ill-adjusted with civilian life, as the second element to bond.. Reborn does know how to choose them, Kawahira thinks. Third or forth- would have been Misty Cloud, or that Boxing-loving Sun child- both clearly somewhat trained in a martial art of sort. Either would have worked, for Reborn.. ....Pity Reborn has no idea the little Great Sky's actual first element had been the Misty Cloud's own father. Acting dubious due to influence of the Sky-Rejection or not, Hibari Yue had been quite a good Cloud for the Great Sky from what Kawahira remembers.. And he has no idea that the Misty Cloud has already staked his claim in every way that matters, with exception of the conscious approval from the Sky he is Courting, either.</p>
<p>...Not that Kawahira is willing to excuse any of the little Great Sky's elements' failures to protect him properly, what with nature of flames being will to defy everything to achieve their innermost heartfelt desires- but even so, he <i>is</i> aware of the fact that logically, there had been no way they could have broken that Seal safely. Protecting the Great Sky in terms of prevention, though.. That should have been doable, like arranging play-dates and keeping the little Great Sky away from the Vongola Nono and Inverted Sky for the duration of their visit- but, well- he hadn't been in Namimori at the time, and he doesn't know if it really had been within realm of possibility.</p>
<p>After making sure that his backyard is attended, by creating a Mist Clone to stay, Kawahira stands, slowly getting back into his warehouse. A Mist Clone notifies him that Reborn is currently checking at the outer-part of the Old District of Namimori, carefully checking the security and presence of flame-actives.. It's obvious the Sun Sacrifice had not been warned of Namimori other than what little Kawahira purposely fed the hitman, but then- it's not like Vongola Nono knows where Kawahira lives, despite their semi-regular tea time which occurs once in a year or two. It's one of many things Ricardo had taken to grave with him. He told his son stories, some lore, some history- and his son accepted them because Ieyasu spent majority of his time after his demise within the Ring terrorising his cousin's son, Ricardo trying his best to keep his son safe from Ieyasu's fury. But.. As generations passed, at one point- they decided story of an alien race and a true immortal is impossible, and their own history was forgotten, despite of some records still hidden within their library. The Sun Sacrifice is checking the defenses around outer-parameter.. He is in for a rude awakening, Kawahira notes idly, as his Mist Clone informs him that the Sun Sacrifice is assuming that the outer-parameter has stronger defenses.. Those defenses are just normal things in Namimori, set-up by each family or individual. At the centre of the Old District- protections are older, stronger- Mostly, anyway. It depends. Mists and Clouds usually set-up strongest protections, but older families tend to have strong protections around their family homes as well. Kawahira's warehouse, of course, has the strongest and oldest protections- if only because the entire town was created around his warehouse, after Kawahira hid their vessel underground, cannibalised some parts of the vessel and built his underground garden on top of it, then built his warehouse on surface over his underground garden. Namimori was built around his warehouse later, as his people's remnants gathered around him.</p>
<p>Leaving the task of watching the Sun Sacrifice to his Mist Clone, Kawahira carefully considers the flames he can sense within Namimori. He has no idea if the Sun Sacrifice's choices of Court candidates would actually bond with the Great Sky or not, but for now, he decides to leave Storm, Rain, Cloud and Sun spots taken- which leaves Lightening and Mist candidates. Problem, would be that with human lifespan in consideration, at most, Kawahira has to rule out anyone 10 years over the Great Sky.. And probably 5 years below the Great Sky's age, considering the fact that the Great Sky grew up as a civilian and would protest involving actually innocent toddlers and kids in crime. Problem is, while the Great Sky having stronger flame is practically given, what with him being only Great element other than Kawahira himself in Namimori... His Inner Court, primary elements, cannot be too weak either. Such flame purity and strength is rare, even in Namimori, and there are very few who can meet those criteria.. Even fewer, if he considers age and experience. Flames get stronger more one uses it, after all.</p>
<p>At the end, Kawahira concludes all Mists and Lightening within Namimori who may match the Great Sky would all have issues- majority of them are adults, for one. Differences in mentality, maturity and experiences tend to affect the bonding process, because those make it hard for a Sky and an Element from finding common ground. Those who are young enough.. One inactive, ignorant Lightening- is a maybe, but that one had been affected by flame-rejection to the point he had been a major instigator of the little Great Sky's bullying attempts. Then there's another Lightening who used to be bonded to the Great Sky before the Sealing, but the Lightening in question is an adult and currently resident of a long-term ward of the hospital- mental ward, at that. It is a low-chance anyway, considering that the bond never grew past Secondary Bond stage at the time, but that bond used to be one of the strongest bonds the Great Sky had before the Sealing. Mists, though.. Perhaps Kawahira has his bars set too high, but he doesn't think any Mists present in Namimori would be enough to be the Great Sky's primary Mist. They just- do not match well, not- in the ways a Sky and the Sky's element would, in Kawahira's mind. Secondary bonds are one thing, but- Primary bond? Kawahira cannot see it happening, not among the Mists available in Namimori.</p>
<p>It's just that, Kawahira knows his own flame the best, so when he made sure his people and their descendants would be comfortable around him.. He had most success with the Mists. But the little Great Sky, he has trauma- a lot of them. And- that means he wouldn't form Primary bond with someone who hasn't experienced something similar before. Emotional abuse is still abuse, and.. Most Mists in Namimori are- too sheltered, really. Some of them faced challenges, yes, but- The Primary Mist who forms bond with the Great Sky- that Mist, they would have suffered. They would have to see and understand from depth of their own soul how much the Great Sky had suffered, to properly cast veil over the little Great Sky- for.. If they do not even know what to hide, what to shelter- how can they cover them up?</p>
<p>...And it was abuse from the formerly trusted, or supposed to be trusted, that the Mist would have to know, had to have experienced.. Kawahira can't think of it as anything else but such, what the Great Sky experienced from their own formerly bonded elements because of the Seal and the Sky Rejection. Kawahira- can actually think of a few circumstances. Considering the Great Sky's age, and the experiences the Mist must have had, to bond with him properly- he would need to look for a victim of child abuse, or similar. He- personally does not know of any, if Kawahira is honest to himself- he doesn't care for humans, but.. ..Children are <i>sacred.</i> Even when he only cares for his own people's descendants and flame actives, children- are usually exceptions to his own rules, and he more often than not actually picks up any flame-active child and drop them off to an orphanage at Namimori if he senses a child's flame calling out in true distress.. And, while it is rarer, for he cannot sense distress calls- even if the children are not flame-active, if Kawahira becomes aware of a child in such circumstance, he tend to- intervene, if he can..</p>
<p>...War, or famine, or things like that- those kind of things are- not something Kawahira intervenes. Kawahira does not go look for such children on purpose.. But if he comes across any- he does what little he can. Just a single night free of nightmare perhaps, maybe a traveling story-teller who tells them of folktales, or something- but he still did something. That's why- Kawahira really doesn't know. Only children with strong trauma Kawahira is currently aware of, and potentially strong enough- would be those victims of Estraneo Famiglia. Kawahira thinks there had been talk of a strong Mist child... The question would be, <i>is Kawahira willing to let the Great Sky bond with a Mist with such strong trauma- with potential hatred of mafia?</i> Besides.. The child was taken by the Vindice to be imprisoned at the Vendicare prison along with other survivors, if Kawahira remembers correctly.. ...Personally, Kawahira is of opinion that the Vindice had been sloppy, letting those children fall in hands of another mafia famiglia to be used like that, after Estraneo Famiglia's massacre, but.. Well, it's not like Kawahira ever had high opinion of the Vindice.</p>
<p>Kawahira focuses on his Mist Clone who is currently keeping an eye on the Sun Sacrifice- the Sun Sacrifice visits a few shops on the border, a few souvenir and gift shops, then a cafe, followed by a sweet shop- and bakery. It's amusing for Kawahira and quite a few Mists who work on those shops around the border just for that purpose- frustrating potential visitors who cannot be turned around by usual method- as in Kawahira or Neighbourhood Watch kicking them out of the town. There is a few with Rains, whose stone-walling method consists of the sheer serenity combined with non-answers. Suns who work at those shops had been advised to be given paid leave or take up other duties, at least for the moment- then Storms, they overwhelm visitors with sheer passion. Lightening only talk of themselves and their works, and then.. Clouds. They just ignore anything that doesn't concern their work. They are all trained, at least a little, in interrogation resistance, and- well. Cold reading goes only so far, when the users have no idea about cultural contexts and such- and Namimori's Old District has unique enough culture, with Namimori-borns zealously guarding his people's history- and inheriting his people's mindset, no matter how little they can retain.. ..Reborn is going to have headaches trying to make sense out of practically Earthling-raised humans, as their reactions would be all wrong for his assumptions, on top of their more- varied, than mafia's 'stereotyping' of elements' standard reactions.</p>
<p>Kawahira knows Reborn will realise his mistake of taking all assumptions to treat Namimori's Old District's people as those with ties to mafia, or retired criminals- guaranteed, sooner or later. He will realise it, and he will try to rectify his mistake.. But it will take months, if not years, for Reborn to get access to the right sort of information to correctly understand his people's remnants. So, for now- it's enough. Chances are, Kawahira will have to get involved if Reborn gets too close to the things Kawahira is keeping from the Underground, but that's just a standard measure, that had been in place for who-knows-how-many-centuries.</p>
<p>Kawahira stops watching once Reborn returns to his student's home to sleep, this time for real. Instead, Kawahira heads to Italy, eight hours slower than Japan and still late afternoon. His feet takes familiar path, to one of the gathering points of mafiosi- it's hole-in-a-wall, miss-it-even-when-you-are-looking-for-it sort of place, with top quality drinks and great food. It's- one of the old haunts of his, one he frequents when he is in Italy and eavesdropping on conversations. He wears face of slightly tanned, brown-haired European in his twenties with ease-</p>
<p>"Hey, Marco! I haven't seen you for months!"<br/>
"Yeah, well, there was this deal in Germany-" Kawahira answers, approaching the bartender- Luca, his name was- with a shrug, "-but an asshole crashed it. Still got good contacts off the other guy, but the deal is off."<br/>
"That's too bad.."<br/>
"...Nah, I got what I wanted from that deal anyway, so it was a good trip- but I would have made pretty mint with that deal.." Kawahira huffs, "That ass, though- he tried to cheat that guy- and tried to kill me for trying to snap up that much of a great deal? If he wasn't affiliated to a Famiglia, I would have killed him- hell, that Famiglia would have probably let me, but my contact said he was a potential Lightening and they really want to check his potential.. Didn't stop my contact from offering me a chance to kill that ass if he ever falls out of favor or doesn't show the promise they expect, though."<br/>
"A very eventful trip, then."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah.. Something strong with a tang and a hit, please? Do surprise me," Kawahira flashes out a smile, relaxing slightly at the bar- "Everyone knows I stay neutral because it pays well to act as a neutral mediator whenever a negotiation happens between the Families- and it helps I am not information broker or sell others out like most freelance Mists do.. Well, more like I don't fuck up clients and potential clients, and I stay useful enough that most people think they may end up needing my service sooner or later.."<br/>
"More like you are only one mad enough to argue with the Vindice.. And actually manage to lower some of your clients' sentences."</p>
<p>Kawahira just smirks as another patron of the bar chipped in, sitting down on the seat next to his. Most of the normal patrons know of <i>'Marco'-</i> and few, newer patrons just went either pale or fall silent at the woman's words. It helps that <i>'Marco'</i> shows zero fear towards the Vindice- and the Vindice believes him to be a Mist that just finds challenge and potential danger of arguing and presenting cases against the Vindice enticing. He knows they would be- extremely angry if they ever find out that their normal 'broker' of sort, is actually 'the Man with Iron Hat' that they hate so much.. Not that he cares for their emotional stabilities.</p>
<p>Regardless.. Kawahira's- 'Marco's position makes him valuable, and he is quite well-protected for a freelance Mist.. For a given value of it. 'Marco' never made any attempt to hide that he is in for thrill and challenge to everyone- but he gets results, so he is the most preferred mediator to go for, if one needs to contact the Vindice for some reason. Going after 'Marco' for some reason- means making enemies out of anyone who may need to contact the Vindice. It's a reputation even the Viper is unable to compete against, for all that they are known as the Strongest Mist- they are not known to tangle with death and sufferings so willingly. And- this position also gives 'Marco', therefore Kawahira, a lot of information that he would otherwise have to work in order to acquire. The Vindice, for all they are known as the Law Keepers- do not really care about anything but vengeanve, and- anyone who comes to their rader as 'worth their attention', usually are worth Checker Face's attention as well..</p>
<p>...They are probably extremely unhappy if they ever realise that Kawahira actually uses them for scouting potential Sacrifices, but then- it's not like Kawahira would ever tell anyone. Some mafiosi talk of the Vindice's recent appearances with him, while some just make some small talk- Kawahira goes through the practiced actions, smiling lightly, openly- a huff here and there, irritated scoff here and there- 'Marco' is very open for a Mist, in public that is. No one worth their flame in this establishment believes Marco to be actually that cheerful and bright- it's even true, for 'Marco'. A couple of times, the Vindice sought 'Marco' out here- and they had seen 'Marco' with sharp, cold smile on his lips, and his casual quip- 'another case for me to mediate?'- and the Vindice- Jaeger-'s emotionless answer- 'the rule breaker asked for a mediator, and so she gets one.'...</p>
<p>Marco- laughed at that, with an amused chuckle, to stunned silence of everyone. 'She thinks asking for me would do anything, Mr. Jaeger? I mediate, sure.. But whether I mediate for better sentence or worse- is my decision, and mine alone..' Jaeger did not laugh, but rattling of the chains had been enough to alert them that he was amused. Jaeger- had even agreed to Marco, then. 'Indeed.. She seems to believe a temperamental Mist like you would be happy to be called without any prior notice.' Marco had laughed again, then- 'Oh- I am hardly temperamental.. I am a vindictive asshole, but I am not temperamental. Besides, why would I mediate for free? They all should have thought about it- if they are not hiring me.. Who hired me to be there? The answer should have been obvious- that the Vindice hires me automatically, if they don't.. And of course I would work for best of my client's interest..'</p>
<p>...That did raise 'Marco's worth considerably. Kawahira just takes amusement in the fact that the Vindice made 'Marco's life easy without realising who is under that mask... But even so- Kawahira properly investigated each case if 'Marco' was hired, and did not even bother trying to hide or lie about anything related to each case. Given.. Marco rarely refuses any case either, which probably made the Vindice prefer him- but he still claimed he cannot be involved in Estraneo case because he is biased and would push for maximum punishments for those who experimented on children- Kawahira still doesn't understand how the Vindice ended up screwing up that case so utterly sloppy, but that's not that important..</p>
<p>Kawahira- Marco- spends three hours drinking and chatting, gathering some rumours about territory disputes getting a little out of control in North Italy- some negotiations, competition heating up between two Families that were already old enemies with bad blood- Who is trying to Court who, who is actively trying to look out for some good recruits- who was killed, who died, who is currently out of commission- who to go for newest weapons, or customised weapon dealing of good quality... ...It's all sort of information, all give-and-take. Some do like just- pure bragging, knowing 'Marco' does not talk about things much- but most of time, they make small talks with him, and he give a referral or two for their issues, or just- talk about same topic. Sometimes, it's not even anything related to crimes- it's sometimes about sports and singers, music and literature, recent inventions and civilian side of society... A Mist's work isn't always clear to others, but half the work as a Mist is building up rapports- especially because most humans believe the Mists are untrustworthy.. By the time the sun completely falls in Italy, Kawahira has an idea about generic information most mafiosi has access to regarding current criminal side of the society. He sometimes need refreshers, as his Mist Clones allow him to access to almost everything he wants, and he often does not have any idea what kind of information is restricted, or not commonly known among normal humans.</p>
<p>Otherwise.. Kawahira does not get any new leads to potential Sacrifices. He already knows there's a potential Mist Sacrifice candidate in a very small country-side town in France, an orphan that lives with his grandmother- it's nothing new. The child is currently flame-drunk and half-mad, although quite harmless.. As for that infamous the strongest man in Northern Italy- is not a viable candidate. He is a Storm- a rather powerful one for a human, but he is not powerful in terms of flame. He is extremely skilled in physical combat, but that does not make one automatically powerful flame-wise. Besides... That Storm, he is just a puppet of another potential Mist Sacrifice candidate, and after spending years in the Vendicare Prison- chances are, he would not be in peak condition even if Kawahira decides to liberate him for any reason.</p>
<p>...Kawahira mentally sighs- Kawhira is half-certain that the Mist Child behind the Estraneo Massacre is the best option for next Mist Sacrifice. That child's mental stability is questionable, and even for the Power set, Kawahira would want that Mist Child to bond properly with a Sky. Heaven knows that it would not be as disastrous as him taking position of Mist in Guidance Set- but even for Power Set of the Three Sets of the Sevens, he is just- <i>that</i> unstable, enough for Kawahira to feel uneasy to make him next Mist Sacrifice. How the succession would occur, is also up for debate as of yet. Lightening position is- problematic. If he placed Xanxus as Sacrifice- he would not accept anyone but his primary Lightening as part of the set, but Levi is not strong enough.. ...Perhaps Kawahira can kill him off? If not- well, it would not be first time Kawahira keeps one of the Sacrifices away from the rest. So long as their flames are reasonably compatible. It's not ideal, but nothing about the Three Sets of Sevens- is ideal in any sense, anyway.</p>
<p>Kawahira stays in the bar until the bar closes- the bartender is used to Marco's actions, to the point he just gives Kawahira a knowing look as Kawahira continues to nurse a glass of drink with ice that had never melted, giving impression that he had a new drink in his hand rather than keeping same one for hours. When the staff starts cleaning up the bar- Kawahira empties his glass of whiskey and hums, placing his usual fee for taking up a seat on the bar.</p>
<p>"A profitable evening, Marco?"<br/>
"Nothing I already wasn't aware of, but I got a good idea on what's common knowledge and what isn't," Kawahira- <i>Marco-</i> answers, then hums gently as he looks at the bartender once more, "How many years had it been since we met for the first time, again, Luca?"<br/>
"Three decades, and you still do not look even a day older, you narcissistic Mist," the bartender, Luca, answers, snorting, "Mind, I am starting to wonder if the previous owner had been serious that you are actually far older than a human is supposed to be.."<br/>
"Mm.. He told you I bought the building for the first owner as a gift.. And you know this place is three centuries old."<br/>
"You know I'd rather not know if you are someone like that Talbot or something, <i>Marco."</i></p>
<p>Kawahira merely smiles with amusement- Luca always had known Marco is not Kawahira's real name- but he had never asked. An active Cloud who pretends to be a Storm to avoid unwanted Courting and recruitment attempts.. He does not care for many things. He knows 'Marco' would not bring harm to this place, and that is enough for him. He isn't exactly a powerful Cloud, but even so.. Kawahira knows Luca thinks 'Marco' is the same stranger who picked him up from streets and left him in this bar, at hands of the previous owner- most of the bar's staff start young, all of them young flame-actives from streets that Kawahira picked up here and there.. It's almost a tradition. No one gets hired in this bar... This place is more or less- one of the orphanages of sort that Kawahira keeps. Some of the staff know or suspect, some of the staff have no clue.. But they all know enough to guess that 'Marco's regular visit along with his regular 'seat charge' is always just enough, or a little more, for what's required for the bar's larger expenses for maintenance or new furniture, or similar. This place- it's always busy and enough to turn profit, but not sort of profit to give formal education and cover living costs for all the kids and young children.</p>
<p>Kawahira doesn't talk- but Luca does. He talks about what he observed, serving his regulars. These, are rarer information, one given in confidence, of many years of trust and belief that Luca doesn't talk to others. The irony is.. They think they can trust someone because they know someone hasn't bought harm even after they spilled so many things over the years. Kawahira doesn't understand that- for his people, if they are not part of the Grand Harmony, then rest are all worthless, untrustworthy. That- was just how they were. Something instinctual- ingrained. Humans, though.. They crave forming connections, and they sometimes trust blindly- wants to do so, even strangers. It's not a behavior Kawahira really understands, but it is a human behavior he became accustomed to over many years. Even so...</p>
<p>"-However, their daughter is in secret relationship with Piccolo, the Stunner, and is not aware of her parents' plan to marry her off to one of the Vongola Alliance's mafioso with a good standing-"<br/>
"-Do you have any questions?" Kawahira cuts Luca off, making quite a few older staff members flinch around them- "It had been twenty years since you took over the bar."<br/>
"...You always just listened and left without another word, what changed?" Luca counters, his voice calm and measured, "You never commented whether I hid things from you or not, you never asked when I told biased information.. You do not care for what I tell."<br/>
"You are too smart to believe that," Kawahira answers calmly, then repeats- "Do you have any questions? It had been long enough, and I do offer answers and boons to those who earn it- you never asked anything to be before, but you knew it was an option.. Your mentor- the previous owner- must have told you enough of me to know."<br/>
"....."</p>
<p>Luca does not answer immediately, and Kawahira doesn't mind letting him think. It isn't like Kawahira hadn't known whenever Luca lied, or omitted, or twisted facts in favor of specific point of views- He always had known. But Kawahira did let those unspoken desires in account when he acted before, if it was an option. Thus- Kawahira knows he already did some favor to Luca for his work. And Luca knows that, too. Even so- there never had been an actual request, not in the way there used to be with others before Luca. It is an oddity- and while Kawahira doesn't care for humans' sense of privacy and personal bubble, Kawahira is aware of those, enough that he doesn't go any deeper than light, surface scan of their minds without permission- for those Kawahira respects enough and had not given him any reason to look into their minds. The staff around them do not relax, but slowly moves around them, cleaning and straightening chairs. After long moment of tense silence, despite of both Luca and Kawahira's relaxed postures- Luca answers, his voice still keeping that facade of calmness.</p>
<p>"...You saved my life when I was four."<br/>
"And?" Kawahira raises an eyebrow, his tone carrying light incredulity- "Was it not clear that this place is around only because I somehow keep on pick up strays and needed somewhere to keep them? As callous as it may sound, you are not the first or the last- I picked up enough strays for years, and I do not make any of them earn their keep. This is hardly only place either- I only drop off children who wouldn't survive the fostering and orphanages here, and only Italians at that. Do you see me making any of them work or pay for it?"<br/>
"I did not mean it that way and you know it," Luca's voice is curt, slightly irritable- "You never cared before- why ask?"<br/>
"If you got that impression- I still do not care," Kawahira corrects blandly, "I ask, because you are the first one who did not ask anything directly, even after decades."<br/>
"Do you require my answer?"<br/>
"....No, if you are adverse to it, that's fine," Kawahira frowns, because while this is not an answer he expected, he really should have, considering- "At the end, you are the owner of this bar, and I am an investor so long as you continue looking after the children I pick up from streets."</p>
<p>Kawahira hadn't thought of it for years, but he had known Luca is a Roma- or is it a Romani? He doesn't know much of their culture- but it's not a slight or disrespect. Kawahira just doesn't bother learning much of hundreds of different human cultures that changes every few decades. Still.. Looking at surprised looking Luca- Kawahira freely admits, this time wry. He sees an old woman in Luca's mind, whispering frantically, telling him about the man who saved him from death that night is dangerous-</p>
<p>"I do not make habit of forcing children to work."<br/>
"...When you picked me up, my Elder was terrified of you," Luca frowns, and Kawahira sees a flash of old woman- terrified woman- in his mind- and her words, frantically whispered to Luca- "She thought-"<br/>
"If there's any record of me, mixed up with Christianity- There are Wiccan records of me as a demon, but Lord of Illusions is a rather flattering title for a Mist," Kawahira remarks dryly, "I happen to like pagan witches, they are surprisingly open-minded people, but I never appeared in front of any devoted priests or nuns as a demon. Besides, most demons are terrified of me enough that they keep their mouths shut of the fact that I am not even a demon. Most demons deal for certain things they need to strengthen them- I don't care for power other than that being a convenient tool. But I digress.. At the end, you are just part of one among many orphanages of sort that I drop off unfortunate kids to- Not all children do well in legal, governmental systems."<br/>
"...Nothing more, then?"<br/>
"I can gather information in different places by different methods as well- this is just more convenient and gives me better idea of what I should not be doing, in order to not to indirectly harm children."</p>
<p>Kawahira hums. Luca- is remembering what his Elder told him years ago, when she saw him walk past in his actual appearance to visit the previous owner.. About the Seven Sacrifices the Lord of Illusions regularly took.. It's not a surprise that he managed to make connections after decades. Still.. Kawahira can sense Luca's slightly distressed Cloud flame, this time tinted with worry- really, Kawahira can be seemingly ruthless for humans, but he does have standards, no matter how difficult it can be for humans to learn those standards..</p>
<p>"I am not offended, and I am not going to hurt you- or what you consider your treasures- just because you have a few doubts. It's natural for a Cloud to be hostile against any that is not part of their treasures, or proven allies," Kawahira states dryly, sighing- and rubbing his temple slightly, "Stop feeling terrified- would you? I am starting to suffer headache with all these terrors.. Not only from you, but others within the bar. A Mist of my calibre practically cannot stop but always sense anyone around them, and in my case, I always sense emotions of flame actives around me.. And before you ask, that's one of the reasons why I always end up picking up flame-active children in distress, not because I feel like picking up potentially useful employees-to-be- I don't care what you do with your lives so long as you follow basic rules I keep around places I keep."<br/>
"...I overreacted, then?"<br/>
"No, perfectly understandable, for a Cloud without any idea about intentions of a potentially hostile, stronger Mist.. But, really-" Kawahira smiles, his eyes flashing indigo for a moment in a warning- "You are very, very <i>lucky</i> that I consider this place mine, and that I am used to dealing with Clouds. Most Mists wouldn't have accepted any of theirs- whether the said 'theirs' agree to that possessive idea or not- questioning their intentions. Do it to wrong target, and it would bring their ire.. You Clouds consider living treasures' opinions- us Mists, we do not care whether those we consider 'ours' agree or not.. They are <i>ours,</i> and their opinions are <i>inconsequential.</i> Whether they want or not, aware of it or not- at the end, all it matters to us is our claim, and more often than not- even when they believe to be out of our influence, or protection- in most cases.. They really <i>aren't.</i> This place, too... It was a gift, for someone I knew- but so long as this place honours him- honours his intention, and continue to serve his role in his absence.." Kawahira shrugs casually, standing- "Then, this place has my protection, whether you like or want, or hate.. Most do not realise, Mists do care- Mists are quite similar to Cloud in such regards.. Just- we care differently, and show differently. Clouds make their claims clear.. Us Mists, we do not care to, more often than not."<br/>
"....Why?"<br/>
"Isn't it obvious?" Kawahira hums, at the question of one of the staff, this one a Rain- what was his name? Kawahira thinks it's something along the line of Leo- Was it Leon? Or Leopold? He remembers that this Rain's name meant Lion- "Because whether you like it or not, you are mine to protect, mine to cherish- and no one else's opinion matters- only mine.. Us Mists- are selfish like that.. ...They say we are liars, deceivers- but at the end.. Lead by flames, as all flame-actives tend to be.. Even Mists crave companionship, attracted to the Skies like moths, to fire... Daemon Spade went insane when his pregnant wife was found murdered, with her stomach torn open, with signs of sexual assault on her cold, bloody body that wasn't even in a single piece any more- They say he betrayed his Sky, they say he manipulated the Secondo, Ricardo di Vongola, changing the Vongola, once vigilante organisation, into the worst sort of Mafia Famiglia... ...So many forgot- Giotto wasn't an idealist, he was ruthless pragmatist who slaughtered thousands to keep those under his protection safe.. He bonded with Daemon Spade for many reasons, and it hadn't been because he was soft and gentle- I still remember him, so casually coercing me, trying to bond with me- only to leave me cold and falling into Discord when he decided bonding with me would cause his other elements harm, because I was too powerful, too different.." Kawahira smiles- because, that- had been an amusing mistake of his own- how delusional had he been, really? Even for a moment, having a hope, no matter how deeply he hid that hope, that desire- "...Even when he had Daemon Space, no less.. ...Of all his elements.. ...Daemon Spade was only one who really matched Giotto di Vongola- rest of his elements were strong as well, but.. They hadn't been strong enough to match Giotto.. ...He wasn't a kind Sky- a powerful Sky never can be a kind Sky. It's nature of the Skies, after all.. Giotto did not leave Italy because he lost.. He left, because he had no desire to hurt his Mist. He prioritised his Mist over those who hadn't bonded with him- and left his Mist who was driven into Flame-driven Madness rampage in this land. Giotto- simply did not care enough to fight his own Mist for protection of his people, for, a Sky always prioritises their bonded elements over everything.. Yet- stories and tales became so twisted, it's the Mists who can never be trusted, even when they are bonded to their Skies.. No, bonds are absolute- and stronger flame you have, and stronger the ties become.. Any good element would die before hurting one of their own, and it is no different for any Mist. What Daemon Spade did... He practically had Giotto di Vongola's permission to do so, even if he did not realise it consciously, with his mind so, so utterly, completely broken.. A Mad Mist's delusion of betraying his own Sky- taken as truth, without any question.. Only truly weak bond, with weak flames can betray their own bonded- that's how it always is, and Giotto's bond with Daemon- was one of the strongest bonds I've seen.. And I lived for a long, long time.."</p>
<p>Kawahira laughs. Daemon Spade is still delusional, after all.. But then- he is disturbing poor children, isn't he? With a very light flare of Mist flame, Kawahira smiles, this time in guise of a young women, in elegant evening dress, inclines her head lightly- her voice soft and gentle.</p>
<p>"Anyway- it's about time I a few people.. They have such loose lips around some women, you see? Always bragging.."<br/>
"...Kassandra?"<br/>
"Mm, that's one of many names I go by," Kawahira agrees, her soft laughter ringing beautifully in the bar empty of guests, waving over herself in grandiose manner- "Just a very, very high class courtesan..."</p>
<p>Kawahira hums. Night is young, and she has- about two hours until the sunrise in Japan.. And that is enough for Kawahira to get hold of one of her 'usual' customers that usually dealt with her Mist Clones and have a word. She has an idea of what generic Mafiosi are aware of- but she also needs what CEDEF believes in general as well, after all.</p>
<p>Kawahira turns- and stands, standing on a road, of a neighbourhood of rich, influential people. There are eyes on her, and her Mist flame flawlessly makes sure that they have all seen her walking alone- deep in thought- And one of the men notices her..</p>
<p>Kawahira smiles, seeing who approaches her.. Mist flame draws veil over his mind, and in his arms, Kassandra whispers- everyone else hears him complimenting her long, blond tresses that glints under the moonlight, when she hears him bragging what else he had done to be such an important figure of CEDEF. Everyone hears of romantic night the man plans, utterly head over heels for the courtesan, who seem to be uncharacteristically besotted as well- and he, talks of what is going on in CEDEF, everything he knows, in order to impress aloof lady he has fallen for. He really should know better... But he doesn't care, does he? Love.. Deep emotions often blinds many, to what matters..</p>
<p>It will be long two hours, Kawahira knows- but still.. Kawahira needs to know what CEDEF knows, believes, and plans.. And thus Kassandra continues to let the man lead her to his home, like hundreds of times before.. ..And he would gift man with a pleasant, lovely dream he would believe to be real- as Kawahira always had.</p>
<p>Kawahira doesn't have time to indulge in such activities, after all.. ...For all that he will not directly intervene- he still desires to watch over the first meeting of that childish Storm and the Sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Funny thing, I did not even notice hits went past 10k by the time I posted last chapter, until a friend pointed it out to me. I must have been really out of it when I posted last chapter. I usually keep track of stats..</p>
<p>Also, does anyone else find it strange that Hibari does not appear when Gokudera throws around explosives in his territory..? Or when that fiasco of kendo match. Or suicide attempt by Takeshi. Here is my explanation for those instances.</p>
<p>As for late update, I have zero excuses other than RL coming first.. Or rather, work coming first. I'd have been happier if more work did end up with higher sales, thus potential bonus, but.. With international freight cost going through roof, there are so many inquiries from potential customers trying to find better alternatives, but very few actual booking. Or even when there are bookings, so many companies when they find better alternatives.. ..Not that I can blame them, but for some places, freight costs went up like, 5-6 times, with longer transit time, due to high demand- it's literally impossible to secure shipping space with same freight as it used to be before COVID19. As much as I'd like to help customers.. Can't really help, when they ask to ship cargo around USD 3~4 / KG, when going rate on market is USD 10/KG-ish or higher. Pretty sure market situation won't get better any time soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I usually update twice a month- unless RL throws curveballs.</p><p>Fan Art! I haven't even expected it from anyone but.. And so cute one, too ^^</p><p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/11NiKtvTe19S3oIrSJmdJEsEV1-Oz0SjD/view?usp=drivesdk">Inari, from 28_nickle.</a> 18th July 2020, for CH 15.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>